Moving Forward
by Team04Phantom
Summary: The final installment of the Danny's Story series. Following his affair, Danny has cut his ties to Sam. However, he discovers magnetism works in mysterious ways. As Danny tries to maintain control, he uncovers a much bigger problem on his travels. Contains strong language, violence and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Okay, this is the fifth and final installment of my series, Danny's Story. If you have not read any of the previous stories, you will be seriously confused. (Some may be confused even if they read the previous stories. Review or PM me with any questions and I'll try to help you out). The first story is rated M for rape, graphic sex, adult situations, mpreg and language. The rest are rated T but it has strong language, adult situations, mpreg and the second story has slash. This series is about a love triangle between VladXDannyXSam. I like both pairs but I ship DannyXSam. Please be aware that this story has strong language, adult content, violence, and mpreg. If any of that offends you, please do not read.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**Danny's Story, Part 5: Moving Forward**

**Chapter One: Direction**

My youngest sat on my lap as I brushed her hair. Megan's hair had grown out in the last few weeks. Sam would hardly recognize her. When I finished brushing her hair, Megan turned around and hung around my neck. "Mama," Megan began, "we going home?"

"Not yet, honey," I said, wrapping my arm around her knees and allowing her to sit upon my forearm. Megan continued to hold onto my neck but she secured herself on my arm. I stood up, going to our kitchen. This was Mom and Dad's premium tent. The ones we used when I was a freshman were very basic. The tent I took a week ago—now nearly two weeks ago—is very sophisticated. The interior is about three hundred square feet and it has three layers. The upstairs layer is solely for sleeping and has five cubbies. The downstairs layer is for storage. It's not that big and I've put our supplies downstairs. When it folds up, everything compacts into the space but it continues to shrink. When it's compacted, the entire tent looks like a Science book. The main floor is the most amazing design ever thought up.

Where I brushed Megan's hair was the living room. There were inflated couches, a chair, coffee tables and lamp tables. We even had a TV in the room but it wasn't a screen. There was a projector in the back and it displayed the satellite (from the roof) on a drop down screen. I was carrying Megan into the kitchen which had full accommodations. There was a full sized refrigerator, a series of cabinets, and full sized counters. There was a table in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs. I had a booster chair set up in Lilly's spot and a high chair sat in Megan's spot.

I sat Megan down in her high chair and buckled her in. I moved to the refrigerator and poured Megan a cup of grape juice in her sippy cup. I delivered the cup to Megan and went back to the refrigerator. I grabbed some eggs, milk, sausage and a loaf of bread.

As I was preparing breakfast, my eldest came into the room. A pout on her lips, hands on her hips and her t-shirt on inside out. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Are we going to see Mommy today," Lilly asked me abruptly.

Delightful, isn't she? "Not today, Lilly. I need to find a way to see her and get away."

Lilly climbed into her booster chair, crossing her tiny arms. "If you don't take me to see Mommy soon, I'll leave on my own!"

"Lilly, we will see Sam but you have to be patient. I never intended for us to have any contact with Sam or Vlad. If Vlad hadn't told me he was walking away, I wouldn't have let him see you then. We're done with Vlad, Lilly. He'll never come back. Can you not understand what that visit did for your sister? We'll see Sam again. It'll just never be the same."

"Megan saw Vlad. I should be able to see Mommy."

"We'll see her," I said, sighing. I started to beat the eggs in my bowl. It's going to hurt Sam, though, but Lilly can't see that. If I want to save Sam, I can't keep pushing these reminders in her face. Going back will only mean delaying our return. I should go immediately and stop pushing the inevitable but I can't. If I go back unprepared, I won't make it out again. Not with two toddlers.

Megan let out a soft groan, as if struggling with what she was about to say. "I-I no mind see home."

I looked to her in surprise and so was Lilly. "Are you homesick?"

"I-I no miss Sam or anything. That not it." Her eyes diverted to her table. "I wanna see home."

This is not happening. After seven months, Megan is finally willing to treat Sam as a human being. I counted on Lilly being a problem; not only would Lilly give me trouble about leaving, Sam would absolutely try to steal my children. However, I never imagined Megan giving me trouble. Will Megan be attached to Sam, crying and not wanting to go?

"Can we go see Mommy, please," Lilly asked.

"We go home," Megan added.

"The jury has spoken," I said, releasing a sigh. "I'll contact Sam."

Both of my girls celebrated.

(04)

This time we were in Russia. There were a lot of reports up here. A lot of creepy places too, but that had nothing to do with ghosts. I went on my scout but I was going to talk to Sam. "Hey, Sam, are you busy?"

"Are you ready to give this up," Sam asked me.

"Megan and Lilly want to see you," I said softly. Sam's breath got caught in her throat. "Vlad came by a couple days ago and Megan got to see him. Lilly's been giving me hell to see you and Megan just told me this morning she'd like to see you… in less words."

"I can't believe Megan wants to see me," Sam said, her voice choked up. "I miss them so much. I miss you but that's another story. You're going to get your ass beat for doing this."

"Vlad said Mom and Dad paid him a visit," I said softly. "How are they?"

"Your mother is distraught," Sam said sternly. "You died last month and you've ran away this month. How do you think they feel?"

I swallowed hard. "I know. I'm horrible. I have to do what I have to do, though. You deserve better."

"I've had it with you saying this is for my own good," Sam seethed. "When we get you home, I am going to punish you in a way that you will pray for death!"

"I'm coming back to Amity Park soon," I replied. "I won't be staying, but the girls deserve to be able to say goodbye. Lilly is upset that Megan got to see Vlad but she couldn't see you."

"What did Vlad have to say," Sam asked me. "Are you pregnant again?"

I chuckled. "No. He spent some time with the girls and then we put them down and took a walk. We didn't do anything. I'm not even sure if Blue forgave him for coming to me. Blue asked him to cut complete contact. Vlad will never be in our lives again."

"That's good," Sam said softly. "How did Megan take it?"

"She can't get over that she can't see him," I replied. "It hasn't even registered on her that Vlad isn't at home. I don't think anyway. I think that's a major reason she wants to go to Amity."

"You can't stay out there for much longer, Danny," Sam replied. "The Division has an all-points bulletin on you across the globe. There are going to be people who see you and report you."

"No one sees me," I answered. "I mostly stay in rural or wooded areas and I don't respond to calls like we did in Amity. No one is going to see me, Sam."

"Danny, I know you are stubborn but why can't you give this up," Sam demanded. "You are hurting everyone, including your girls."

"I know," I said, disgusted with myself. She was right. "But I can't do this to you. I will not see you go down the road I went down."

"Vlad is gone," Sam declared. "We are free to live our lives! Why can't you just come home?"

"Because, not everything is someone else's fault," I declared. However, a powerful blast hit me, throwing me back.

"Danny," Sam screamed. "Danny, are you all right?"

"Who are you," a female voice demanded. Oh, boy. "Why are you snooping around my haunt?"

"Go back to the Ghost Zone," I demanded. "This is your last chance."

"Danny, please, talk to me," Sam shrieked.

"I'm fine," I added. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Who are you talking to," the ghost asked me.

"The only thing you need to do is leave immediately. This is your last chance."

"I've claimed this turf, child. You do not tell me what to do." She was a beautiful ghost. She was of Russian decent and she had rich blonde hair. She looked like she was out of Hollywood or even a comic book.

"Well, I'm claiming it back," I declared.

"Try to take it from me, child," she sneered.

"I've got to capture this ghost, Sam. I can't talk right now."

"Please, be careful," Sam pleaded. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't," I smirked. I powered up my fists, shooting beams at the woman. The ghost turned into mist, reappearing to my left. "Fond of parlor tricks, are we?"

The ghost didn't turn out to be that powerful. She had some tricks up her sleeve, but the fight wasn't noteworthy. After I had the ghost secured in my thermos, I dusted off my hands and focused on reconnecting with Sam.

"Okay, I'm done," I replied.

"Thank goodness. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," I smirked. "I think I'm going to start home, Sam. It'll take me a while to get there but I'll stop by."

"Are you going to stay," Sam asked me.

"No, Sam. I'm not going to put you through that."

Sam let out a huff. "If you didn't want to hurt me, you'd stay."

"I know I'm hurting you and believe me, it's the last thing I want to do, but you'll understand. I promise."

"No, I won't understand," Sam retorted. "And when I get my hands on you, you won't be leaving."

I smiled. "See you soon."

"Talk to you sooner."

(04)

We began to travel towards America the next day. It was a slow movement, way too slow for Sam. Every day she'd ask me where I was, already knowing I wouldn't answer her. I traveled around eighty miles a day, searching every place I could for any rouge ghosts. If there was a call to my business and it was on the way, I'd travel in that direction. If a distress call came within two hundred miles of where I was, I'd travel there alone to check it out. My girls were becoming restless, chopping at the bit to get home. I'd hear horror stories from my party, telling me the struggles they had to keep the girls at ease that day.

We made it to Alaska about eight days after I'd talked to Sam. I'd travel through Alaska, into the Canadian territories and cross into America through Montana. Lilly bought a map about three days after we crossed into Alaska. When we finally crossed into Montana, Lilly began counting down the difference in the distance.

"We are five states from home if we go east, three states if we go south-east, or a different five states if we go south and head east," she declared.

I settled down in the floor by her map, lying on my stomach. I propped my head up with my left hand but used my right one to draw the route we'd take. "We're taking the shortest route there. We aren't bound by state lines, Lilly. We'll go through Montana and enter Wyoming, then we'll go through the Colorado/Nebraska border, enter Missouri and then Illinois."

"How long will this take," Lilly asked.

"When we see home," Megan asked me from her spot beside Lilly.

"I'd say we can be home in ten days," I answered.

"Sooner," Megan demanded.

"I have to make sure I'm not looking over any ghosts," I spoke softly. "We'll get there."

"It's not that far," Lilly protested.

"It isn't," I agreed, wrapping my arm around her waist. "We'll see Sam soon."

"We can get there faster," Lilly declared. I rubbed her hair.

"Okay, ladies, it's time for your baths." I stood up but they started to complain. "I'm going to collect the water. You girls go collect your nightclothes and wait for me to come back."

"Yes, Daddy."

"OK, Mama."

I smiled but went outside anyway. I grabbed the bucket from the back of the tent and went down to the creek. All I had to do is collect water; the invention would do the rest.

"Are you busy, Danny," Sam asked.

"Just collecting water for the girls' baths," I replied. "How are you, Sam?"

"I'm okay," Sam sighed. "We've got the routine under control. The kids know that if they want to be able to do their work outside of the classroom, they have to cooperate with us. We've only got a few bad apples but they're clever. They send emails to tell us they're okay." Sam chuckled.

I chuckled with her. "I knew they'd think of something. What are you guys doing?"

"We're doing our work while we're searching for you," Sam replied. "We've got passes so we can operate our search party."

"You don't need to do that," I said softly. "Who's a part of it?" I wanted to know.

"We've got a lot of people participating," Sam answered. "There's Team Phantom, of course. We have every district of the Division checking for you nationwide. We have members of Team Raven chipping in. The campers you trained are aiding us and you know some of them went to college."

"You mean like Nick," I asked in shock.

"Yeah, Nick is helping," Sam answered. "The Triplets are arguing who gets to kiss you first when they find you. I told them that it didn't matter who got to kiss you first, as long as they knew I was the one to kick your ass first."

"Yes, that is reserved to you," I chuckled. "How is Jazz?"

"She's doing good. The OBGYN has her on an anti-depressant. She is under a lot of stress but we can't keep her off the trail."

"I'll be in Amity in ten days," I said, swallowing. "You can let her know." I released a breath, starting back up the bank to the tent. "How are Mom and Dad? Anything happen that I don't know about?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Mrs. Fenton got a hold of the Calloway's. Brit has sent up a few employees to help with the search. Mrs. Calloway is pretty upset. They'll be flying up here in a few days."

"You're just trying to make me feel bad," I retorted. I didn't know if I believed all this. Sam would say anything to make me consider coming home, even if it were untrue.

"Yes, I am, but that doesn't mean it isn't true," Sam retorted. "You should feel bad. You've been missing for a month, Danny."

"I'm not missing," I objected.

"We do not know where you are," Sam retorted. "You are missing!"

I wanted to change the subject. "Have you been trying to move on," I asked.

Sam was quiet for a while. "No," she said, her voice soft. "I don't know what I'll do with my life but the last thing I'm thinking about is a new relationship."

"You should try to get out some," I said, shuttering a breath. I made it back to the tent and poured the bucket into the tank. "I want you to be happy, Sam." Strange emotions were swirling in my chest. I had anger, jealousy, betrayal, hope and sadness all fighting for the role as my main emotion.

"How could you ask me to see someone else," Sam asked, her voice soft.

"I want you to be happy, Sam. You deserve to be happy."

"What about you," Sam asked, her voice tight. "Are you happy?"

"No," I shook my head. I closed the tank and put the bucket down. "I miss you like crazy and even the thought of another person touching you in the way only I touched you makes me even crazier."

"I see you have the same emotion I do," Sam said softly. "I have this—I don't know what it is. The thought of you with someone else drives me primal but-but when someone touches me, I can't explain it. I don't know what's wrong with me, Danny, but this isn't natural. Tucker can't even rub my shoulder encouragingly. I can't even have your mom give me a kiss on the head. This heat comes up from inside me and I become unhinged. I couldn't see anyone else, Danny. I'd kill them before they finished the goodbye kiss."

"Wow," I said, blinking rapidly. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "The magnetism is really different for you."

"I don't know what it's doing," Sam said, not denying it was magnetism. "It drives me crazy, though. There's something else, too." I went in through the zipper on the tent as Sam struggled to put her feelings into words. "I have this urge. I spend so much time with Jacky and Jamie. I think I even feel magnetism for the girls. I have to protect Jacky and Jamie."

"How are they," I asked her. I was still in shock from her description of how the magnetism worked for her. I thought if you saw one case, you saw them all. Apparently, that is far from the truth.

"I keep them happy," Sam replied. "I haven't told them the whole truth. I don't want them to get upset. You wouldn't recognize them, Danny. They are so calm. Jacky is like another infant."

"Megan is getting so big, Sam. Even Lilly has shot up. I just know you are going to be so surprised when you see them."

"I can't wait to see you," Sam replied. "I dream of you every night. I have these strange, vivid dreams. I dreamed you told me that the reason you left was because I wasn't as good as Vlad and you didn't even love Vlad anymore. I couldn't even breathe. The only thing that ever hurt worse was your death. That was the only thing that gave me comfort. You were okay."

"Oh, Sam," I said, shuttering. "You know how much I love you, Sam. This has nothing—well, that's not true. This is my fault but it has everything to do with you. I want you to have a better life than I can provide for you. If I wanted to be selfish, I'd come home and force you down this road you haven't chosen. But I do love you, so I want what's best for you. You have no idea how badly I want to come back home."

"I think I do," Sam replied. Her voice broke and I stopped. I had to hold myself up to keep from falling. "I'm dying, Danny. Little by little, I fall apart. There is a hole in my heart but I know I'm going to be okay. You're okay, Danny, and that's all that matters to me. I feel like I did that week you were dead but then I imagine you out there, alive, and I'm okay. I can't mourn because I know the world still has their hero. There are bigger things than myself and if I have to lose the one good thing I have to make sure the world keeps their hero, then I am proud to do this." Sam was such a dark hole in my body. Our connection was as real as a place as my heart or my lungs and it was sunk in a depression I hadn't felt since Lilly was born. Suddenly, I was wondering if I was doing the right thing.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I know magnetism hurts. I've felt it before. I know how it can tear you apart. I know once this is over, you will recover. You are strong, Sam. The strongest woman I know."

"She's gone, Danny," Sam said, her voice cracking. "You wouldn't recognize me, Danny. I'm broken and I'll never be whole again."

"No, sweetheart," I said. I closed my eyes when I realized I called her sweetheart. "No, Sam. You will be okay. You will find someone who makes you happy. You will have children. You will have that life I promised you but couldn't deliver. I know you will."

"No, I won't," Sam said, her voice covered in unshed tears. "I won't be able to even look at another man. He'll never hit the mark."

"It's like I told Vlad, Sam. Don't replace me. Find someone who makes you happy. Vlad didn't think he could do it either. He was wrong."

"Vlad cloned you," Sam returned. "I'd rather be alone and miserable than try to replace you. I couldn't do what Vlad did. I'm not in love with Blue or Danielle. I'm not in love with your looks or your DNA. I don't know what Vlad loves about Blue, but it took him eighteen months to realize it. It took Vlad hurting Blue in the worst possible way for him to realize that whatever Vlad sees in Blue but doesn't see in you is what he really loved. It took Vlad eighteen months to realize everything he thought he loved about you he didn't love at all."

"I've got to dress the girls," I replied. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Danny," Sam sighed. "Kiss the girls for me."

"I will," I smiled sadly. Our connection broke.

(04)

While in Nebraska, I came across this small town that had a big problem. I did not intend to stay in Nebraska, but we set up camp that night. I had captured three ghosts already but I was tracking a fourth. A small farmhouse attracted my attention there. It was in the middle of nowhere but my senses had taken me right to it. I was in my human form so I wouldn't draw attention to myself and I was snooping around the old barn in the field. A breeze blew from the north, stirring up some dust from the fields. Inside the old barn were soft glows. I knew it wasn't from lighting but I didn't think it was from a ghost either; I didn't know what it was.

I sensed a faint signature from behind me and spun around. A gorgeous blonde haired woman with stunning blue eyes stood behind me. She had on a short skirt and wore a long sleeved shirt that was tied around her stomach. It was September—she shouldn't be dressed like that.

"Can I help you, sir," she asked me. Her voice was soft, almost rhythmic. She looked into my eyes and there was an innocence that I couldn't explain.

I had the urge to tell her the truth but I had the sense not to. "I was hiking through the woods. I'm sorry. I'm looking for my way back to town."

"A lot of hikers get lost in the woods," she said, tilting her head. Heat wailed in my chest and I swallowed hard. "I'm afraid that the town is miles—and miles—away." She gave me a soft smile. "Shall I accommodate you until dawn?"

"I-I'm not sure your husband would like that," I said, fighting the urge to bow at her feet. She was so beautiful. Yet, I couldn't imagine how this woman could be related to the strange appearances in this area.

"My husband is no longer with us," she said, pouting her bottom lip. She stepped towards me, her hand brushing the top of mine. She ran her hand up my arm, sending thrills through my heart.

"Danny," Sam's voice shot through to me. "Danny, talk to me."

"Do you live alone," I asked. I could hear Sam's voice but this woman had captivated me.

"Yes," she nodded. She ran her hand down my arm again, stepping closer to me. I released a breath as she touched my left shoulder. "I'm so alone, Danny. Why don't you stay with me?"

"Danny," Sam screamed.

I stepped away. "How did you know my name?"

She faltered. "You told me. Remember?"

"No, I do not," I retorted.

"Get out of there, Danny," Sam exclaimed.

"I think I should be going," I said. I took another step away from her but she grabbed my shoulders. Warmth swelled through me and I felt fog overtake my mind.

"Stay with me, Danny," she whispered. The warmth spread through my arms, down to my stomach and into my mind. I moved in, the action feeling natural.

"Danny, please, snap out of it," Sam exclaimed.

Our lips touched and the warmth turned to a burn. As she kissed me deeper, her lips started to burn. It felt like I was swallowing a flaming sword. It hurt and I screamed as she forced herself onto me. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and the burn increased. My lungs swelled with the heat and I became lightheaded. I heard Sam scream my name as I lost consciousness.

(04)

"Well done, Caroline," a male voice spoke. My head felt like it was a block of stone and it felt like it weighted as much too. I lifted my head with some effort to see the inside of the old barn. Men of all ages and ethnic groups sat chained on the inside.

"My aim is to please, my lord," the woman from before spoke. I saw the woman kiss the new man. He was rough looking—short-to–medium length brown hair, scruffy-looking beard, and he was dressed in a short-sleeved plaid shirt and blue jeans. A glow surrounded him.

After the couple finished kissing, he stepped away. "Leave me, Caroline. I must feed."

"Of course, my lord," she bowed. I expected her to fade away but she walked out the barn door. The boom that filled the old place was loud. The ghost floated over to me.

"You are quite the catch, child. I can already tell you will be a fine meal."

I snorted. "You don't know anything."

"Oh, really," he smirked. He formed ectoplasm in his hand, in the shape of a dagger. "You will provide me with a meal. You won't even know you are doing it."

He placed the tip of the ectoplasm on my chest and I realized I had lost my shirt. I still had my pants on, thank God, but my arms were pinned up with shackles like the rest of the people in the barn. He dragged the blade across my chest but his brow furrowed as I healed instantly.

"What were you saying about me feeding you," I asked. I've been wrong before, but I think he's a six. I decided to turn his game on him. I began to summon my ghost powers but I didn't go ghost. I collected more and more energy until the ghost's eyes widened and he started to feed me fear. "How do you like it now," I asked cockily.

"What are you," he shuddered.

Looking around the room, seeing the men in horrible condition, I lowered my voice dangerously low. "Your worst nightmare." I collected the energy until it was about to burst. I focused on the ghost, aiming my energy right on him. The ghost shot through the air, blasting through the barn wall. The ghost didn't do any damage but the projection of my power blew the top portion of the barn wall clean out, wood splintering all over the place.

"Chuck," the woman screamed. I flew out of the barn through the hole, landing on the ground. The woman released a growl from deep in her throat. "You did this." She screeched, running—yes, running—at me. She went to shove me but I caught her hand, lifted her in the air and put her back on her feet. She fell to the ground, in shock. She was human. She was no threat.

"What did you bring me, Caroline," the ghost demanded.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen anything like him."

I picked the ghost up by his shirt and held him right in front of my face. "Leave this world. Go back to wherever the hell you came from and never—never—let me see your face on this planet again. Am I clear?"

"Yes! Please, I'll do anything. Just don't obliterate me!"

"What is she," I asked, looking to the woman.

"She's a human. I gave her some of my powers. She collected humans for me."

"Will that power fade after you've left," I asked.

"In time," he replied. His voice was shaking and he was speaking his responses quickly.

I threw him to the ground. "Out of my sight. Now!"

The ghost sunk through the ground, disappearing. I turned to the woman.

"How dare you," she seethed. "We had a future together!"

"All you were to him was his waitress," I said slowly. "Now, you will never speak of this again. If any of those men accuse you of anything, you know nothing. If you are brought to court over what happened here, state to the judge you would like to speak to someone from Homeland Security, Division G. Remember that. Do not speak of it to anyone but a judge. Not a lawyer. Not an officer of any police. When you are in your trial, as a defense, you will state you want to speak to someone from Homeland Security, Division G. Am I clear?"

"What are you going to do," she asked, her voice shaking.

"I am going to clean up his mess," I said. I stepped towards the barn, flying back through the hole. I went to the man I was closest to. His chest had been carved out and bad infections had set in. I sunk my hand through his shoulder. Everything on him completely healed.

"Wh-what happened," he asked.

"Go home," I said firmly. "Never speak of this again. If you have family, I don't care. Tell them you were abducted by little green men. Tell them anything but what actually happened. If I see your face on television, hear your voice on radio or see your name in print, you will disappear again. Am I clear?"

"What do I tell my wife," he asked me, his eyes wide.

"If you want to stay with her, anything but this."

(04)

There were fourteen men in that barn. Each man had been injured badly. Some were worse than others. I told them the same thing I told the first man. I collected the names from driver's licenses from those who had them on them. The rest, I asked for their names and looked them up in the database. After I was certain they were who they said they were, I called a bus station. One driver arrived and I took his name down, too, telling him if any of this got out, he'd be the first person I looked up. As the men were boarding the bus, I flew away.

"Danny," Sam finally asked me. Her voice was so weak and small. "A-are you okay?"

"I don't know, Sam," I said, feeling numb. "I'd never felt like that before, Sam. I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay," Sam said softly. "I know you didn't kiss her on purpose." It was amazing she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"I feel like someone stole something from me," Sam replied. "I want to break something. You've kissed Vlad before and you've had sex with him before but I've never felt so threatened as when she touched you. When that whore put her hands on you, I felt the pull she had on you. I want to break her neck."

"She was being fed power, Sam," I said softly. "She wasn't in love with the ghost. She loved how he made her feel. I'd say the power she gets for calling the men was pretty beneficial, too."

"I don't care," Sam said, her voice a growl. "She touched my man. She put her filthy hands on you and shoved her tongue down your throat. No woman may touch you like that!"

"You'll get over it," I said, fighting a smile. Why am I excited to hear her like this? I want Sam to move on.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, you'll know otherwise."

"Goodnight, Sam," I laughed. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I ended up laughing harder.

(04)

We spent the next several days traveling and every town we stopped at had a ghost. None were as bad as the one in Nebraska but there were issues. In Missouri, the last place I'd stay before I returned home, there was a lot of strange reports. I had cases of people with missing time. I had others who stated they woke up with strange injuries. Even stranger, I had some people who claim that they would go out with someone they met at a local bar and they'd partake in strange ritual shit. I knew it had ghost written all over it, I just didn't know how it would tie in.

I stopped into the bar that night, checking out the patrons. I didn't like this one bit. The town had only ten thousand people but I was somewhere where someone could remember me. This is the highest populated area that the ghosts have attacked outside of Amity.

I ordered a beer and sat down in the back. I watched the patrons mingle and looked for suspicious activity. The waitress kept the beers coming as I observed the bar. Around eleven, a group of individuals entered the bar. This woman with a skirt hacked up to her ass came towards me but she moved on, sitting in the booth across from me. Others in her party were doing the same. The women—eight in total—each had miniskirts on and low-lined shirts. The men—six in total—had on slacks and wore suit coats.

One of the women was the first to score. Her male escort threw down a twenty and stood up. He escorted her out of the bar, her gigging. Not long after they left, a second woman was leaving with a man—except they went to the dance floor. A man was the third to make a move and the girl he was with ended up with him in the back room. I stood up, dropping a fifty. I snuck around the corner, focusing on the room. I heard heavy panting and love-making noises in the room. He couldn't be a ghost. He'd already hurt her by now.

I went back to the floor and sat down at the bar. "Give me a bottle of Wild Turkey," I asked. I dropped another fifty. "Leave it."

"Yes, sir," he replied. He set up a glass and put the Turkey on the counter. I poured a shot and spun around on the seat, looking out at the crowd. I shot it, observing the area. Loud techno-music made it hard for me to hear any private conversations. The flashing strobe lights made it difficult for me to see clearly. I needed to find these ghosts. I didn't know if it was going to be a gang but I had a feeling it was.

"What's your name," a woman whispered to me. I held myself in check as I reclined back. The woman beside of me was skunk drunk but she put her hand between my legs.

"Hi," I smirked. Okay, Radar, time to get to work. "I'm Danny. What's your name?"

"Bobbie," she smiled, running her hand up my crotch. "I like a man who can drink. I've been watching you."

"Really," I said, lowering my voice. I slid my hand on her ass. "I like what I see."

"You wanna get outta here," she asked me. She squeezed around my thigh and a thrill went up my leg. Okay, Fenton, you aren't going to screw her. Only use her.

"Oh, yeah," I smiled. I turned to the bartender. "Keep that safe for me, will ya?"

"It's going to cost ya extra," he replied. I groaned, throwing down a hundred. He nodded a smile to me. "It'll be safe as the gold in Fort Knox."

"That ain't that safe," I retorted, forcing her out the door. We went into the alley and I pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her leg around my back, going in for the kiss. No sooner than I had her close to my lips, I overshadowed her.

"Sorry," I said, my voice disguised as the woman's. "I need a disguise."

(04)

I pushed my powers as low as they could go, hoping her signature would mask me. I went back in the bar, stumbling on the stupid heels she wore. The alcohol in her system was starting to clear as I controlled her and the world became clearer. There's no way I'd want to spend my life like she was.

I wanted to draw attention to myself. I wanted the ghosts to think she was an easy target. I pulled her heels off, dancing into the crowd. I was overdoing it and if I wasn't doing this for a good cause, I'd die of embarrassment. I danced around the crowd, getting between couples and brushing up against singles in the crowd. Man or woman, it didn't matter. I didn't know who was the target. Finally, a girl touched me. Bingo!

"Having fun, sweetheart," she asked me. I could see her eyes glowing.

"Every days a party," I laughed stupidly. I want to get this over.

She grabbed the woman's ass. "You're right. And we shouldn't waste reasons to celebrate. Life is too short."

"Are you lez or bi," I asked.

"Bi," she smiled. "I like to do it with others, too, if you don't mind."

I fought not to roll my eyes in aggravation. "An orgy seems like the perfect unwind toy!"

"Oh, yes, sweetheart. We can have lots of fun."

"Let's get out of here," I asked. The woman moved in close to me and kissed me. No burn and no warmth, thank God, just a hand seizing the poor woman's breast. She squeezed and my host told me it hurt.

I giggled. "I like them rough."

"I like it when they can take rough," she smiled. She started to push me towards the break room. Five people were in the room now—three girls and two boys. "Here's another one, Trent. And she's rearing and ready for you."

Instead of the man I saw bring the woman back, another woman reached for my host first. She giggled like she was drunk and her eyes told me she was. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi," I smiled. I giggled, beginning to touch her like she was me. One of the men grabbed me from behind, running his hand up my skirt. Oh, my God, what is this?

"I'll go get you another one, Trent. Keep them loved up for us."

"You got it, babe," he replied. He was kissing the second man's neck. I had it completely wrong. Not everyone likes fear. He feeds off love.

The second woman pulled her skirt down and I knew I bit off more than I could chew. No wonder these guys aren't being caught. Most of them stay outside while only one collects them. I've got to stay put or I won't get all of these guys.

The girl who stole my skirt also stole my g-string. She pushed the woman's legs apart and went straight for the money. My host told me that she loved what the girl was doing it so I tried to portray that. Girls and girls, guys and guys, three-somes as well as one-on-one were all going off here. As the girl sucked my host, the guy came up from behind me and started to kiss my neck. Oh, Lord, I'm doing it anal again.

(04)

I put my poor host through all kinds of shit. I didn't feel any of it but she would in the morning. By one o'clock, the ghosts—fourteen in total—took a crowd of twenty-six out through the wall. No one even noticed they phased through the wall. We arrived at a large penthouse where we continued to make love. Every one of them must feed on love because there was enough love here to drown one ghost. One of the male ghosts ran his hand over my host's breast, pinching it between his fists. She liked that a lot. I figured all the ghosts were together.

As I was about to release my host, ectoplasm exploded from the ghost's hand into my hosts chest. Immense pain flooded my host and she told me it hurt. Suddenly, the love fest became a pain fest. Shit, this isn't good.

My host healed but she was really scared. I tried to keep her calm as I prepared to protect the humans in the room. I dropped to the floor, spinning to kick her legs out from beneath her. The ghost was in shock as she hit the floor. The fourteen ghosts all looked to me.

"What is this," the ghost who collected me asked.

"You made a big mistake," I seethed. I threw out ectoplasm, separating the humans from the ghosts. I forced all humans back, putting up a shield.

"You got a ghost," the love-ghost declared. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I skipped him," she defended. "He left!"

"Well, apparently they were a team," he retorted. I pushed my host back into the shield and released her. All of the ghosts were in shock. "He overshadowed her!"

I flew through the shield, hitting one of the males. The ghosts turned on me, attacking me at once. I sunk through the floor, coming up behind them. I shot two ghosts at the same time, both of them dissolving into the Ghost Zone.

"He's powerful," the girl declared. "Damn, is he powerful!"

"Fuck this shit," one of the men declared. He went to fly through the roof.

"I don't think so," I declared. I summoned the thermos and captured him. Three tried to make a break for it while two attacked me. I split in two, going after the three trying to escape.

The power of the ghosts weren't impressive. It was the way they were organized. If a ghost was lacking in power or ability, there was a pairing with another who enhanced the threat. I could handle any one of these ghosts alone but they were so well paired that it left me playing catch up. The ghosts that tried to run were the easiest to capture but those choosing to fight were doing it with a partner. I was really surprised with the dedication they showed to each other. Even if one looked about to run; if their partner chose to fight, they stayed.

Blondie who lured me in paired off with Dr. Love. I absorbed my duplicate so I would have full strength. They both rocketed from their locations, switching sides. I powered my fists up with green ectoplasm and as they descended on me with their attacks, our powers collided. The impact was felt through the entire building as the energy was transformed into an attack and decimated the apartment. My shield around the humans rippled like the surface of a pond. The humans shrieked in fear.

The woman drew her hand back, forming ectoplasm into a disk. She hurled it at me as her boyfriend did the same thing; perfect sync—as one. I called ectoplasm to my hands, hurling Blondie's disc to her boyfriend. Dr. Love's disc hit me in my side though, causing me to wince in pain.

"Danny," Sam exclaimed, pain laden through her voice.

"Sam," I breathed. I hurt her.

"You just got hurt," Sam said. I felt powerful. More powerful than I'd ever felt before. "What happened? What's happening?"

"Nest infestation. Rat sliced me with a disc. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam said, her voice filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Get the bastard," Sam ordered me.

"You've got it," I redirected.

The couple advanced on me, their hands already powered up. The guy took a swing at me but I used my powers to capture his hand and flip him on his back. Dr. Love sunk through the ground instead of hitting it as his girlfriend swiped at my legs with a pole of ectoplasm.

"They're using their magnetism, Danny," Sam replied in my head. "Use ours to power you. I know you must feel that power on the surface."

"This could bond us tighter," I objected.

"Will you stop being a jackass and just finish the job already," Sam exclaimed. That's the Sam I know!

I could feel that power under the surface of my skin. It fed me small bites even now but I knew the full potential was incredible. I could feel Sam with me and I pictured her by my side. I looked to my side, imagining Sam smirking at me. I powered my fists up stronger. "Make me strong, baby."

The illusion of Sam looked so lifelike. She even had the jacket on, which I rarely imagined her wearing. However, the image had a visible reaction. It lowered its head, staring at me in bewilderment. "Danny?"

It's lips moved and I jumped back. The ghosts stared at the image and I realized it wasn't an illusion. "You're here."

"But I'm still at home," Sam replied. She studied her hands. "It's weird. I can see you but I can see the bedroom at the same time. It's like your world is lying on top of mine."

"I hate magnetism," I groaned.

"Well, I fucking love it," Sam exclaimed.

"Of course you do," I groaned. "It's helping you win."

"I wonder if this is how Vlad felt," Sam asked.

"I have no idea," I said, focusing on the ghosts. They were still in shock, not quite believing what they were seeing. As a matter of fact, neither was I.

"Whatever I do in my world is projected there," Sam observed as she flipped her arms over to examine them more closely. "I wonder if I have the same effect."

"I don't know," I remarked as Sam stepped close to me. She held her hand out towards my arms.

"I don't know to kiss you or smack the shit out of you," Sam said, no humor in her voice. "I'll only get one chance to do either one. Oh, what the hell." I really expected her to hit me but she came in, pressing her body to mine and kissed me full on the mouth. My mind was screaming to get away from her but I couldn't accept any of its commands. I kissed back, passion and heat escaping through our experience. Sam finally broke the kiss. "Hell yeah, I felt that. You?"

"Uh, huh," I said, breathless. I'm screwed tomorrow.

Sam snapped her head back to the two ghosts. "We've allowed this to carry on enough. Let's move!"

It was as easy as breathing—even easier. I moved, she moved; in perfect sync. I didn't have to tell her what to do nor did she give me directions. I went after Dr. Love as Sam went after Blondie. After a while, we traded off. They didn't stand a chance. I captured them, sealing them in their prison. Sam let out a delighted huff of air. "Next?"

(04)

I captured the last ghost and Sam dusted off her hands. She walked over to me, running her hand through my hair. I closed my eyes as I took in her touch. It was amazing—I don't know if I was really feeling her or not but it felt like I could. Sam's hand ran down my right shoulder blade, her hip grinding into my thigh. Sam moaned, her mouth moving in a pleasurable position. Her head tilted back, grunting in satisfaction. Sam's right hand wrapped around my back, lurching me closer to her image. I ground into her perfectly.

"Come home," Sam moaned. She let out another pleasurable groan and I mimicked her. We swayed with each other. I grunted as Sam pressed her lips in a thin line. It was so hard not to throw her down. I wanted her and every cell in my body demanded her. Sam leaned her head into my face and her lips found mine. We made primal sounds, gurgling out of our throats. I wrapped my left arm around her side, hooking her with my elbow. My right hand found her breast and I gripped it. Sam let out a deeper gurgle. I couldn't pull away from Sam. I needed her.

"I'll be home tomorrow," I moaned into her ear. I nipped her flesh, sucking on her neck. Sam moaned, letting out a groan of pleasure.

"God, I miss you," Sam moaned. We began to kiss, inhaling each other as if the other really was just the vapor we appeared in. My right hand traveled down to her shirt and went back up to her bra. I was pushing her shirt up, Sam moaning in pleasure. As her bra cup was exposed, suddenly things changed. Sam snapped to attention and pushed my hand out of her shirt, pushing the shirt down. "Mrs. Fenton!"

"Mom," I asked. I looked around but I couldn't see her.

"I-I'm fine," Sam replied, her eyes focused on the horizon. I looked in that direction but nothing. "No, I'm not sick. Moaning? It was nothing."

"Is Mom in my room," I asked.

"I'm sure, Mrs. Fenton," Sam replied, a nervous smile on her lips. She nodded, continuing to watch the horizon. Finally she released a big breath, slumping. "Fuck! I forgot you're not really here. That was embarrassing!"

"I am so sorry," I said, wiping my mouth. "I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me."

"I didn't think I did either," Sam said, releasing a breath. "Great. Tucker's going to hear about this and he'll never let me live down the night I nearly molested an illusion of Danny!"

I chuckled sympathetically. "You weren't alone. He'll get me, too."

"Are you really coming home tomorrow," Sam asked me, heartbreak threatening to consume her. She was afraid I'd say no.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm in Missouri. I'll be in Amity Park by morning."

"God, I can't wait to see you," Sam breathed. "I've missed you so much, Danny."

"I've missed you, too, Sam, but this is only temporarily. I'm sorry I sucked you into this."

"You didn't suck me into anything," Sam said, raking her hand through my hair. She took a sharp intake of breath. "God, I need you."

I grabbed her, kissing her on the back of her hand. I really shouldn't do this. This is only making it more difficult on both of us. "I miss you, too, Sam. God, how I've missed you."

"Maybe you'll realize what a fool you've been," Sam breathed. She forced my hand to deliver hers to her chest. I could feel her heart thumping beneath my skin.

"Maybe you'll realize that you're better off without me," I said sadly.

"Never," Sam whispered. She kissed me softly on the lips. "You always have been and always will be the better half of me."

I ran my hand down the side of her face, cupping her cheeks with my hands. "That's not possible. Because you're the better half of me."

"I love you," Sam moaned. A tear ran down her face. I rubbed it away.

"I know this hurts," I said, tears bubbling below the surface. "I'm so sorry, Sam. It wouldn't hurt so bad if I had protected you like I promised to do."

"It doesn't hurt because a ghost laws tells me it hurts," Sam said, more tears spilling down her face. "It hurts because I'm missing half of my soul."

For once, I wanted to believe her. "Goodnight, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Danny," Sam said, sucking in a deep breath. She faded just like that. I reached my hand out, as if to call her back. Pain sacked me in the chest. Why does this feel so much worse than with Vlad? It can't be because we're meant to be or some such nonsense. We're two elevens out of six. There's still so few. The law is still trying to force emotions on us.

I shuttered a breath and took off towards the tent.

(04)

I arrived in the tent and pulled my shirt off. It was after four in the morning so my girls were long in bed. I kicked my shoes off and went into the kitchen. All the lights were off so when the light inside the fridge cast a glow on an object that wasn't supposed to be there, I was surprised.

"Who's there," I demanded. I spun around, about to power up a blast when clapping sounded. The lights flicked on and slowly, Samuels emerged from the blurriness. "Samuels?"

"Hello, Son," Samuels replied. My heart fluttered. "Your parents aren't here. No one else is here but me."

"What are you doing here," I asked, swallowing hard.

"Looking for you of course," Samuels replied. He reached across the table and pulled a laptop towards him. "I don't care what you are doing, this comes first. You are going to graduate, Radar."

"H-how did you find me," I asked, my voice stuttering.

"Your parents won't be able to find you the way I did," Samuels replied. "I don't think your friends would either. They may figure it out later. They are smart. However, no one else will come close."

"Why are you doing this," I asked, confused. Not just with him finding me; everything. Nothing made sense.

"You obviously need this time, Radar," Samuels replied. "I don't know why you've decided to do this but I'm considering this vacation time. You've worked hard the last several years. You deserve some time off. I'll let your family deal the punishment they see fit but I think flunking out of school is too great a consequence. You will finish high school. College isn't important."

"I don't get it," I declared. "You couldn't find my signature because you don't have any blood samples of mine and there is no way you traced me here. How did you find me?"

Samuels gave me a sneaky little grin. I looked at him from an angle. No freaking way. "That day I woke up in Amity Park, I could not figure it out. I did some digging. I followed the trail. You've left one worthy of the bread crumb trail. I followed the trail. It took me a long time to piece it together. The last puzzle piece came when Norris told me Phantom had the ability to duplicate. Once I had that piece of information, everything else fell into place."

"W-what are you going to do," I asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Samuels replied. "I don't really care. I trust you, Radar. You have a good head on your shoulders. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here. Just make sure you finish your homework, Radar. You will not flunk out of school."

"You've got it," I smirked. I sat down at the table. "Are you really not going to tell my parents you found me?"

"No," Samuels replied. He positioned himself to look at me. "This is between you and your parents. The only thing I want is for you to graduate. That's the only business you and I have."

"What about the distributor," I asked, surprised. I figured he'd be upset about me abandoning my job as well.

"If I kill over before you come back, there's a team for that. Until I die, though, you can do what you want to. Other people can distribute goods. No one else can lead the Division after I'm gone."

"What do you mean there's a team for that," I asked, confused.

Samuels removed a small flip notepad from his shirt. "You started out in Missouri. You moved to the west coast. You hopped along the pacific islands to China. We've been watching you, Radar. You've never been unaccounted for to me. I won't allow you to be alone out there."

"I'm not alone," I replied. "And don't follow too closely if that's what you're doing. If my team catches anyone, they will capture them."'

"Your team," Samuels asked. "It's only you, the girls and the two caretakers, right? Who are those two women, by the way?"

"Gage and Dom. They're the caretaking members of my team. I have four other members who do last-defense protection but I have other members who are stationed around our area. If any threats are detected, my team will act."

"Then how did I get in here," Samuels asked me.

"There are people I trust. My team will trust these people, too. If you were someone else, someone I didn't trust, you would not have made it in here."

"I'll have to test that theory," Samuels smirked. "See how safe my nieces are."

"They're safe," I nodded. "My children aren't pushovers. Even if my team fails, my children can protect themselves."

Samuels sat high in the chair, looking to me seriously. "Who's children are they? Biologically?"

"They're mine," I nodded. I released a deep breath. "I carried them and delivered them."

Samuels' eyes dulled and his focus went lax as he looked past me. He didn't expect that answer—obviously.

Minutes passed as Samuels stared off in the distance. I sat straight in my seat, waiting for Samuels to come to terms with it. His stare was off, just unable to focus on anything. He released a big breath, his release skipping in rhythm. "H-h-how?"

"It's a ghost thing," I said gently. "All ghosts, regardless of gender, may reproduce. I was involved in a relationship with another ghost. We accidently got pregnant with Lilly when we first got together but I became pregnant with Megan when he wanted another child."

"W-w-why would you—I mean, you're not involved now. Why would you decide to have another baby?"

"I didn't decide to become pregnant," I replied softly. I glanced in the direction my daughters were located. "I decided to carry her."

"Your ex-girlfriend raped you," he exclaimed. I released a breath. I had hoped Mom and Dad had filled him in. He didn't even hear me when I called my ex a he. "Why would she do that?"

"Okay," I sighed. "Let me try to explain this before you jump to conclusions. It began three months after I got my powers. I met another ghost who was really powerful. He was a different man back then. I got into some trouble but two months later, we decided to start again. I was already pregnant. I found out I was pregnant a week after we started over. Our relationship crumbled before my third trimester and he didn't take it well. He kidnapped me when I went into labor and took Lilly from me. I didn't get her back until after I reset reality. Last February, I noticed some time missing. I was passing through the park and then I woke up on my front porch. A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. That's where my children came from."

"A male," Samuels asked, cupping his forehead in his hand. "You were involved with another man?"

"For a while," I nodded. "Now I'm not involved with anyone at all. It had more to do with a ghost law called magnetism. I loved him and I still do but we just weren't in step. We both had different visions. He wanted to sit on the sidelines, stay out of the way. I wanted to make a difference. I never want to leave the fate of those I love up to someone else."

"What about family," Samuels asked. "Did you talk about your future together?"

"Of course," I nodded. "He wanted to get married and have a family. I wanted to raise Lilly and remain a couple. I didn't want marriage. To me, marriage is between a man and a woman. A partnership is any other persons. He and I were partners. You don't need to be married to be a partner. He wanted to cut off our external family. I wanted to include everyone. Everything contrasted between us. The only thing we had in common was we loved each other and the magnetism bonded us. For ghosts, there isn't anything more important than your partner."

"So you did love him. He made you happy," Samuels asked me.

I nodded my head slowly, considering my answer. "For the most part. There's so many aspects to a relationship. We couldn't make it work, even though the foundations of love were strong."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Samuels replied. "How were they born?"

"Almost just like normal babies," I replied. "Male reproductive systems are a bit different. It's difficult for me to explain."

"Do you still intend on telling your parents? And if you do, when?"

"Yes, I still plan on telling Mom and Dad but I don't know when now. I don't plan on returning for a few years." I put my hand behind my neck. "That's why I wasn't worried about school. I'll be gone for a long time, Samuels."

"So long as I'm alive, take all the time you need," Samuels replied. He patted my hand. "Well, I'm going to leave you. If you need anything, Radar, I'm here."

I released an unsteady breath. I was nervous because I didn't know how this was going to develop. "The ghosts in the cells." I released another breath. "Why are there ghosts there that have been there longer than judged upon them?"

Samuels released a slow breath and I knew this wasn't news to him. "Radar, we are entering the fight of our lives. We try to be fair to them, I have ordered it, but we need to learn as much as we possibly can. Any ghost that is unique or an oddity I have ordered to have full testing. I know this must upset you. That's why I never told you. Before I found out, it was because how active you were about equal and fair treatment. After I found out, I knew why you were so active. I'll be honest with you. If we had captured you before you saved the planet, we'd done you the same way. Radar, this is essential. It could mean the difference between winning and losing the war."

"But Samuels, this is unethical! They have a right to exist. They are only doing what they are born to do. It'd be the same way if you arrested someone for being a serial killer's sister or living in the same neighborhood. These ghosts have nothing to do with the Forbidden Zone!"

"It's not the same," Samuels replied softly, looking in my eyes. I snorted. "It is not the same! The sister of a serial killer may or may not have the capacity to do the unspeakable acts of their relative but a ghost has the same tool. A butcher knife in the hands of a killer or a butcher is still dangerous. Which one should be pulled from the streets?"

I powered up my hand. "Ectoplasm! Really? Because I can form ectoplasm makes me a danger? Makes my children?" My eyes stung and my voice dropped. "We are not all like that, Samuels! I have the same biology as a ghost in your prison. That ghost I freed could have easily been me if apples and dairy products were illegal to consume. Don't you dare tell me you aren't mistreating them! Don't you fucking tell me we are equal."

"I'm sorry you don't see it, Radar," Samuels replied, cool and collect. "Not everyone has those powers, Radar. I can't power up my fist and create energy. That makes us at a serious disadvantage."

"We are in trouble," I said, extinguishing my power. My eyes had cooled a while ago. "However, that doesn't give us the right to abuse power. It's the same thing with you and guns. Sometimes, you can't shoot to get your way. Violence doesn't solve everything."

"No," Samuels nodded. "But it tells me who I want to be associated with."

"You want to associate with cowards," I exclaimed. I'd face that barrel of his gun if it was important to me!

"No. That's who I'm weeding out. The person who holds their ground—unless I'm serious about shooting them—is the person I respect. They'll die for their cause. They're my kind of person."

"You don't just use that gun to weed out people," I added, my voice light. I'll still never use a gun to get my point across but I had more respect for Samuels and his choice to use a gun.

"Sure I do," Samuels replied. "I use it to weed out cowards and useless people." I laughed, shaking my head. "If I'm serious about something and I make that clear and they still don't buckle, I have no use for them after all."

"Just promise me you won't try to shoot the President again," I pleaded. "You're not shooting him. You're shooting Secret Service and Marines. He'll never take a bullet for your temper."

"I'm still working on that," he smirked at me. He released a breath. "I'm sorry, Radar. I'm not releasing them. I'll continue to treat them well and give them more entitlements than the rest but we need them. You will agree to tests. They won't. We need you all."

"Just treat them fair, please," I begged. "And if you could, do me a favor." He looked up at me, awaiting my request. "I don't care how you handle it, but please give the ghosts pregnancy tests. They can't help it. I'd really like for that to be an exception."

"I can do that," Samuels replied. He stood up, grabbing his jacket from the chair. He pulled it over his shoulders as I stood up. "Take your time, Radar, but stay safe and don't give up on us. We need you back at headquarters."

"I'll be back," I nodded. "My town needs me."

Samuels let out a laugh. "Yeah, you should hear that town. No Danny Phantom and they've lost their freaking minds." He chuckled, pushing a button on his sleeve. "Bring the car around. I'm leaving."

"Take care, Samuels," I nodded.

"You too, son. And take care of those girls for me. I'll be around." We walked out just as his car pulled up. I did not see that thing anywhere near the tent. Samuels got in the back, rolling down the window. I stood outside the car. "If you need me, I'll be around."

"Same here," I nodded. I formed a business card out of ectoplasm with my email, website, satellite phone and cell phone written on it. "I'd appreciate if you didn't give this to my family. I have my reasons."

"You got it," Samuels replied. He took the card, flipping it over as he examined it. "Impressive."

"See ya, Samuels."

"Take care, Radar," Samuels nodded. "Take me home," Samuels said to his driver as he rolled his window up. The short limo pulled away from my tent. I laughed, imagining someone seeing that limo out here in the middle of nowhere.

(04)

I was pulled from my cubby rudely, hitting the ground. I grunted, standing up quickly. Instead of seeing an intruder, I saw Gage exclaim in shock: "Lilly!" At my feet stood my toddler, hands on her hips.

"Get up, Daddy! Let's go see Mommy!"

I stood up, rubbing my back. "Did you pull me out, Lilly?"

"I helped," Megan added in a proud way. She was crawling out of the cubby behind me.

"Okay," I sighed.

"I am so sorry, sir," Gage said, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "I had no idea they'd pull you out like that."

"Don't sweat it," I sighed. "Like you could have stopped them had you known?"

Gage didn't comment. I took my girls downstairs and bathed them, dressed them, brushed their hair, fed them and we packed up the tent. Today was the day. I'm going home today—but only temporarily. I have no idea how I'm going to keep the girls when I go to leave.

_You can go_, I can hear Sam saying—imaginary Sam, not the real one. _I'm keeping my daughters_.

We were about eighty miles from home. I started in that direction.

I didn't want my ghost form to be spotted in Amity Park. If the town really did notice my absence—big surprise—then I don't want them putting pieces together. If Samuels can do it, anyone can. I landed in Tillings Gulch and started walking the four miles to the house. When I was about two miles away, a black sedan pulled up beside me. Before the car came to a stop, Sam jumped out of the car. The car came to a full stop as Sam hit her knees, hugging Lilly tightly.

"Oh, baby," Sam cried and my heart broke. "I've missed you so, so much!"

"I've missed you, too, Mommy," Lilly cried. Tucker was the next one out of the car and Megan flew to him. From the passenger side, Mom stepped out of the car. Dad and Jazz were not there. The car was empty save for the driver.

"We need to have a long conversation, mister," Mom added firmly.

"And we will," I nodded. "I am so sorry to put you through this."

"Let's go home," Mom remarked.

Sam picked up Lilly and held her close. She stared daggers at me.

"How have you been," I asked.

"My daughters were missing," Sam spat. "How do you think I was?"

"I'm sorry," I said. Sam smacked me.

"I don't care what issues you have. But you be a fucking man, am I clear? You cannot tell me that these children are mine and you run off with them the first time you have doubts. You don't get to turn off my 'mom-light'. When I'm their mother, I share in the good and the bad. I have never seen you act so selfishly."

"Sam," Tucker said gently. He touched her shoulder. No, wait. His hand hovered above it.

_I can't touch her_, Tucker replied. _You don't want to touch her_.

I climbed in the back of the sedan. Tucker and Megan sat between Sam and I. Mom got back in the passenger side. "Take us home," Mom ordered.

We rode in silence all the way home. Once we were home, Jazz welcomed me with a big hug. Dani, Valerie, Joseph, Grandpa, Brit, Mom and Dad Numbers Two and Three were all there. Dani was the next one to hug me.

"Kitchen," Mom ordered with her hand extended in that direction. I walked in silence.

We all sat around the table, Sam holding Lilly with such a vise I really regretted leaving again. Damn Vlad for coming back! This wouldn't be happening if he would have just left us alone! What did his visit cause? It's brought us nothing but this aggravation.

"I want to know what is going on, young man," Mom said, her voice firm.

I released a breath. "The girls wanted a chance to say goodbye. They never had a chance to say goodbye before we left. I'm giving them that chance."

"Why did you leave," Mom Number Three exclaimed.

"I did an unspeakable deed and I have to own up to it," I sighed. "I'm doing the right thing."

"By leaving," Sam exclaimed. "You are so full of horse shit, you can't even smell it anymore!"

"Sam," Tucker said softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Foley," Sam threatened, her eyes narrowing. "This whole fucking mess is about me! I just can't understand your reasoning, Danny. You are hurting everyone involved, even yourself! Why don't you get off your high horse and look around?"

"I'm trying to save you," I exclaimed. "I don't want you to be hurt anymore. You would have forgiven me. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"Newsflash, stupid, I know what happened! I accepted who I was with. I knew you had a weakness and I knew at any moment I would have to chase you down again. That is who I chose to be involved with. Now I want this new Danny to grow the fuck up and get his head out of his ass!"

"That's enough, Sam," Mom said firmly. "You don't need to use that kind of language. Especially around the girls."

"Who told you about Megan," I asked softly.

"You were there when we found out about Megan. It just took us a while to get proof. We told Sam and Tucker we were ninety-nine percent sure when you left. They gave us some hair so we could search for you and the kids. It didn't work."

"Of course not," I nodded. "I rigged things so that it wouldn't work."

"Okay, we want the full picture," Dad added. "What is going on with you, Sam, Vlad and Blue?"

I released a breath. "It was a big misunderstanding. The last thing I said was 'I love you, Vlad.' It brought up a lot of bad feelings and I started dreaming about him. I went to his house that night just to see him. I wasn't even planning on him seeing me but Vlad found me snooping around. He took me out to the garden to talk with me and we made a simple arrangement. I wasn't going to have sex with him. I just wanted to pretend. I was playing with fire. I actually made it out untouched but as we were unwinding, something happened. I don't know what. I just wanted him for real. I thought I had made a mistake with Sam. After we had sex, I came to my senses but I knew Sam would forgive me. I came home, talked to Sam, packed the girls and I up and went to see Blue. Vlad hadn't told him and I just broke his heart. I left."

"Why Sam," Mom asked, shaking her head. "I don't get it. What importance does Sam have in this? She may be Lilly and Megan's mother but she's not your girlfriend."

I chuckled shyly. "Actually, she was."

"I'm his fiancée now," Sam added softly.

"Not anymore," I added as Mom's mouth opened and closed like a fish's.

"Yes, now," Sam shot back. "I'm not giving up on my family. I don't walk away when the going get tough."

"I'm not running away," I declared. "I've told you, Sam. This is for—."

"You finish that fucking sentence and you won't live to regret it," Sam seethed. I closed my mouth. "You are not doing this for my own good. You are doing this because it's easier!"

"Come on, Sam," I declared. "Do you honestly believe it's easier for me to walk away than it is for us to continue down this path?"

"It must," Sam retorted. "You can't believe anyone can love you. You can't accept that what I feel is real. So you have to walk away to prove a point. Fine, walk away. Big fucking whoop. But you walk away on your own, am I clear? When you figure it out, you can come home. The girls and I will be waiting here."

"It doesn't work that way," I retorted. "When a second marriage fails, the step-mom doesn't keep her step-kids."

"So that's what I was," Sam retorted. "I wasn't their mom, I was their step-mom. Okay. I can live with that. We'll be right here."

"Oh, no," I shot back. "My girls leave with me."

"That may be so, but our girls stay with me."

"Enough," Mom shouted. Sam and I looked to her softly. I thought we'd have more time before I had to face her. "Since when were you two dating, much less engaged?"

"We started dating right after the Disasteroid," Sam replied. "Danny proposed to me on my birthday."

"All this time," Mom whispered. "That's why you sleep in his—have you had sex?!"

We both put our heads down. "We were careful."

"Why didn't you tell us you two were together," Dad asked me. "You've had to purposely keep it a secret."

"It was because we were having sex," I replied. "I didn't intend on not telling you. When we told you guys about the dream was the first time we noticed you didn't know. We talked about it and decided to tell you after high school."

"We knew you wouldn't allow us to have sex," Sam began.

"You are absolutely correct," Mom retorted.

Sam continued, Mom's outburst barely interrupting her. "You already had."

"So we knew in that other timeline," Dad asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "We announced it after we got home. You threw a fit when you found out we had sex. Sam and I were careful and we didn't have sex all the time. We just wanted to have our privacy and as long as you thought we were just friends, you had no problem with us sleeping in the same room."

"Clever," Dad added. Mom gave him a dirty look and he diverted his eyes.

"I can't believe you," Mom shook her head. "For two years you have been lying to us! Is anything you've ever told us the truth? How can I trust you again?"

"The only thing we've been lying to you about was our relationship, Megan, Vlad, Dani and the big one."

"So you have one big secret left," Mom asked, her jaw set in aggravation.

"Just one—the mother of all secrets," I laughed. She didn't find it funny.

"She is just so cute," I heard Brit declare. I looked to her seat and she and Tucker were cooing over Megan. Megan was pushed up against Tucker's side, as far away from Brit as she could get. I chuckled, standing up. I knelt down to Megan's level.

"This is your Aunt Brit," I said softly. "You can trust her, Megan."

"Bit," Megan asked me. I smiled warmly.

"Brit," I corrected.

"She can call me Bit," Brit cooed in a baby voice. "Because she's got every bit of my heart."

Sam repositioned Lilly, stood up and walked over to Tucker's seat. Sam squatted by Megan. "Can I hold you?"

"Okay," Megan nodded. Tucker held his arms out for Lilly and my friends traded off.

"Goodness, girl, you're growing so strong," Sam boosted.

"Where Dada," Megan asked.

I swallowed. "Vlad isn't here anymore, Megan." I rubbed her hair. "You know Vlad left."

"Dada," Megan asked.

"You know Daddy sends his love," Sam replied. She kissed Megan on the cheek. "Your Daddy loves you so much."

"Your fault," Megan retorted. She started squirming in Sam's hands. Sam put her on her feet. Megan crossed her arms. "You brokeded our family!"

"No, you did," Lilly retorted.

"Girls," I said firmly. "We'll only be here a short while. Let's not fight."

"Mama and Dada get back together," Megan retorted.

"No, Megan," I said softly. "Vlad and I got together once. Both of us regretted it."

"Vlad and Blue started over," Sam shot at me. "Why can't we?"

"That's their choice," I said softly. "Just because Blue does something doesn't mean I will."

"Blue forgave Vlad. I should hope not!"

"I'm not going to forgive myself for that," I said firmly. "It only hurts you! I want to be a better man. Dragging you down this road wouldn't be much of an improvement."

"Is it me, then," Sam screamed. "Do you want me to leave? Do you not want me anymore?"

"Sam, please, don't be like this," I pleaded.

"You do not see the effects," Sam hissed. "You are hurting more than me and you are hurting more than yourself. You are hurting your friends, your family, your town! If it's me, then I'll leave! I will buy my own place and you can stay home." Sam's voice broke. "Just don't take my girls."

My eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I wished there was another way."

"What about your mother," Sam asked, dropping her head. She sobbed. "Have you forgotten what two months ago was? She can't stand this separation."

"You don't understand," I said softly. "I've been here, Sam. It will take more than distance to separate us. Please, sweet—please, Sam. Just move on. Cut the ties that bind and then I can come home."

"It's you that don't understand," Sam said, lifting her chin. She looked me dead in my eyes. "No one may touch me." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching me."

"What are you talking about," Mom asked.

"Not now," Tucker whispered.

"Can't you see that this is what I want," Sam asked. Her breathing became labored. She started to rub her shoulders. "I can't believe you would ever think I didn't really love you."

My eyes filled with new tears, shedding the ones I had been stubbornly holding onto. "I just don't ever want to force you to do anything. I want you to be happy, Sam. I want what's best for you."

"You are what's best for me," Sam said. She looked at me and her purple eyes were clouded in tears. She held them in, though. "You are what I want. You make me happy. I can live without you, Danny, but it makes my life miserable. You've been my friend since second grade. You're more than my boyfriend or even my fiancé. You are my everything. I don't get how you can look at me and ever doubt my feelings for you."

"I've always been clueless," I half-heartedly joked.

"Now you're just being an ass," Sam added seriously. She stepped towards me and once again, I couldn't pull away. I screamed at my mind to stop it before it began but I didn't want to. She didn't attack me. It was simple—like last night. She ran her hand through my hair, pushing her body against mine. However, this time, she forced my hands on her body. When we touched, though, we both jumped. It was a good kind of jump, though. A spark ran between us, electrifying us. I felt her energy run through me. Nothing like this ever happened with Vlad.

"Feel this," Sam whispered. Our hands touched and I could see currents running between us. "This is us, Danny. Vlad never did this to you. You and Vlad were two amps of the same power level. We are an amp and a conductor. We are made for each other. I don't work without you and you don't work without me. We are never at our potential apart."

"I-I don't get it," I said, shaking my head. "I felt longing. I felt attraction. God, Sam, with you, I feel all kinds of weird stuff."

"It's because magnetism made it stronger," Sam whispered. She intertwined her fingers into mine, causing our current to grow stronger. I looked to my left hand as Sam touched the palm. Sparks began to throw. I heard my family exclaim.

"I can't Sam," I said softly. "I don't know anything about magnetism. This could be explainable."

"It is explainable," Sam said. Her lips touched mine and the air was sucked out of my lungs. I could hear hissing and warping as I gave in and began kissing her back. More exclaims came from my family.

"Is anyone else seeing that," Mom Number Two shouted.

"We've got to separate them," Tucker shouted. I broke the kiss and stepped back. As I took in the kitchen, I was shocked. Papers had been blown around the room, black scorch marks marred the walls and the lights had been blown out. "Jesus, people, do that in a fucking power plant!"

"Did we do this," Sam asked, looking around at the devastation as I was.

"A blue arc shield came up around you," Jazz replied. "It was like you were… electricity. It's amazing."

"What the hell was that," Mom demanded.

"I fucking dread when they make up," Tucker droned.

Sam went to take my hand when Tucker cut between us. "Oh, no. We can't take any more of them fucking things!"

"I get why they call it magnetism now," Jazz added. "You just created a magnetic storm."

"Magnetism," Mom said, tilting her head. "Isn't that the ghost law?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's hard to explain, Mom. Come up with an excuse I would say here and keep telling it to yourself until I return."

Dad Number Three snorted a laugh. "You have to admit, he's clever. He's given up on lying."

"He hasn't given up on lying," Mom retorted. "He won't tell the truth!"

"Exactly," I replied. "He's right. I won't lie to you. I just won't tell you the truth until later."

"How were you creating a magnetic storm," Grandpa asked. "It was the two of you generating it!"

"Yeah, we were creating it. We just can't explain why or how," Sam said.

"I want some answers, you two," Mom added.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "I'm not ready."

"You know," Dad started. He paused for a moment. "I can't even think of something Danny would say here."

"Me either," I laughed. Tucker chuckled nervously.

"It makes no sense," Mom declared. "The only way for you to be in magnetism is if you are a ghost. That makes no sense!"

"Not only him," Grandpa added. "Miranda said that she doesn't have any strings attached so that means that Sam would have to be a ghost too. They're not ghosts, Maddie. How are they in magnetism?"

"They can't be," Mom declared.

"We just saw the crazy ass storm," Mom Number Two added.

"Right now, the important thing is keeping them apart," Dad added. "We can't have any more of those storms."

"Leave that to me," Tucker added.

**AN: I'm back! AND I survived Christmas/New Year Vacation! (Hint, it wasn't a vacation for me. 116 hours in ten days). I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!**

**This is the only update for this week. I'm updating every Wednesday. Hopefully, I will have the updates posted by noon, but I'll definitely try to have it posted before midnight Eastern time. As said before, this is the final installment of Danny's Story. This is a work in progress so I'm hoping to stay ahead of the curve and keep them cranking out consistently. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated to help keep me motivated. :)**

**If anyone has any questions, please sign in to your account to post the questions. If not, I'll try to answer them if the questions are timely. I'm limited by the ways I can respond. Sorry.**

**If you are reading this and have any comments about my new writing style, I'd appreciate the feedback. Before, I threw scenes in the chapters and the themes were all over the place. I'm organizing the scenes in this but keeping things chronological, of course. If you like the new style or liked the old one, let me know. It's real easy to write a review; you've already read the story, take a minute to jot down a line or two. :)**

**Next chapter to be posted Wednesday, January 9, 2013. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Okay, people, I have a big warning to put in here. I'm giving away a spoiler, but it's important. Danny and Sam are going to have make-up sex and it's a little graphic. * get's uncomfortable * I looked at this particular scene every which way and I CAN NOT figure out a way to censor it without leaving out particularity vital information. It's not a lemon but it's close. There is no intercourse and the details are as limited as I can get it, but it's still riskier than I would have liked it. I am REALLY sorry about this, guys. After you read it, I hope you will understand why I couldn't edit it out.**

**Additional Warning: As always, adult content, mpreg, and language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Two: Fight and Flight**

The call was so impossibly strong. The delusions came in the middle of the afternoon when I kept imagining things about Sam. My girls were playing with their grandparents while I was playing with Jacky and Jamie. I'd spend the entire day with my family and leave here in the morning. And despite Sam's warnings, my girls would go with me.

Tucker was sitting on the couch, watching our every moment. He really was the Danny and Sam police. Every time I had a vision, he'd interrupt it. I was sitting on the floor with Jacky on my lap. "Uc'le Danny," he kept repeating, showing me things he'd drawn or made since I left. Jacky was so big now. I hardly recognized either of them. Jamie was sitting on Sam's lap and she was holding him to her chest, rocking him gently. He was chatting with Sam, too, but most of the conversation was about me.

"That's real pretty, Jacky," I said softly. Sam was right. I was so surprised by their tranquility. Sure, they were both high energy boys but Jacky was sitting still in my lap, talking in a calm voice. He flipped the pages in his coloring book or drawing pad with care. Jamie has always been the more timid one but even he was full of energy. However, sitting on Sam's lap, it was like he was a different boy. It was like they were both different boys.

"I did what you asked," Jacky said, looking up at me. "I don't upset Grandma and Paw-Paw anymore."

"That's a good boy," I said, rubbing his hair. "What about Mommy? Has she visited any with you?"

"Not really," Jacky said, looking down at his fists in his lap. "We usually leave Mommy be." His voice was childish and he struggled with a lot of the words he spoke but I could make them out. I was impressed. Megan still talks like she did four months ago.

"Is she being nice to you," I asked, squeezing him in a hug.

Jacky giggled. "Yeah. She gets us things if we ask. She sat with us once."

"She did," I cooed, smiling. "What did you guys do?"

"She sat with us," Jacky repeated. I nodded, chuckling softly.

"Baby steps," I said, kissing his hair.

I looked over at Jamie and Sam was still rocking him gently. I could feel the delusions kicking up again. Jamie vanished from between Sam's legs and she came to her knees, crawling towards me. Come on, Fenton, it's not real! She slid her hand down my chest and I looked down, shuddering. Jacky was gone now, too, along with everyone in the room. We were in an empty room with white walls now. Sam's hand slid down to my crotch and her eyes displayed exuberated passion. Snap out of it!

Now would be helpful for Tucker to snap me out of it but no! He doesn't do it until I start to act on those impulses. In echoes, I heard Tucker's voice: _I don't want you not to make up. I don't want you to act excessively. You two will get back together slowly; controlled_.

Get me out of this fucking fantasy, Tucker, I shot back. I shuddered as Sam swung herself over me. Sam would never do the things fantasy Sam loved to do but then again, my imagination is more warped than Sam is.

"Don't you miss me," Sam whispered into my ear. It was like watching a porno featuring my fantasies. Sam wasn't wearing her normal clothing; she was in a short one piece leather dress with fishnet stockings and tall boots. I'm glad Sam can't read minds.

_I'm glad I can_, Tucker's voice echoed through my head. _This is pretty hot_.

If you don't snap me out of it, I'm going to tell Valerie that you were watching!

_Ha_, Tucker retorted and I knew my ship had sunk. _Like you'd tell Valerie—or anyone for that matter—what you're fantasizing right now._

Tucker Martin Foley, right now, I ordered.

Fantasy Sam pushed me and I fell on my back. Sam came around my head, squatting down. "If this won't work, maybe this will." The white walls transformed into a stripper's stage. Lord, help me.

_This is looking interesting_.

Get the hell out of my head!

_Are you kidding_, Tucker laughed. _I don't have to pay for admission this way_.

Tucker, I exclaimed. Sam spun around the pole in a new outfit. Tucker let out a whistle as I sat up in a sitting position. Sam leaned up against the pole in a three piece outfit with a scarf and a pair of high heels.

It's time for you to leave now, Tucker, I said, my eyes wide. She looked great.

_I think I'll stick around_, Tucker added cockily.

Sam twirled herself around the pole, stepping towards me. I was on the stage, sitting in a large armchair. She walked around the chair, touching me from behind. Her hands slid down my shoulders until she was wrapped around my neck. Her hands slid back up my shoulders, me feeling everything.

She allowed her fingers to trail as she walked in front of me. Her hands rested on my chest as she climbed on top of me. She began to dance on me, rubbing my shoulders. I thanked God, if he's out there, that Sam will never have to know I fantasied about this.

Sam stood up and went back to the pole. She grabbed the bar and twirled around the stage. I shuddered as she removed the scarf around her neck. She pulled it off slowly and tossed it at me. I could smell her scent on the scarf.

In an instant, we were back to sitting on the floor with my nephews. I looked to Sam as she looked to me. I saw her visibly swallow. I refrained from touching her but her skin was calling out to me. I looked back to Jacky, ignoring the call of magnetism.

"Sam," Tucker's voice cut through me. I looked up to see Sam rectifying herself. She nearly gave into it. Wait, she's having fantasies, too?

_I don't want to see hers_, Tucker added. _I've seen enough_.

But you'll watch Sam giving me a strip tease, I retorted.

_It wasn't Sam_, Tucker shrugged. _Plus, it was a girl! A smoking hot girl who wasn't my sister_.

If Valerie knew what you did, I grumbled.

_Who's going to tell_, Tucker taunted. Not me. Definitely not me.

(04)

Mom fixed lunch and we all sat down to eat. Jacky was showing me he was graduated to solids and I congratulated him. It was still a soft diet but he wasn't only drinking formula. Megan was showing Mom and Dad her favorite foods. Megan loved my parents. Lilly was eating her lunch and enjoying herself. I was pushing mine around.

I was so conflicted. My girls would be hurt if I left. Sam would be hurt if I left. My parents would be hurt if I left. Why was I leaving? I know, I want to allow Sam to decide for herself but obviously this was hurting her as bad if not worse than me staying. She thought she was happy. Isn't that enough? But then I thought about mine and Vlad's relationship. I thought I was happy with Vlad. Was that enough? Thinking back, after Dan, it was the worst time of my life.

I love Sam. I think she loves me. However, I don't want her to be forced to do anything. As far as I know, Sam may have been fighting to be free since that night in Elemerton. I know I didn't feel the magnetism until in the woods after Megan's birth but that doesn't mean it didn't exist. I didn't go into magnetism with Vlad until the day after I found out I was pregnant but I know for a fact I was feeling it since that night in the car on the way to Saint Louis.

But there's more than that. Everywhere I go, I find a nest of ghosts. That can't be a coincidence. We have bands of ghosts out there, outside of Amity Park, and they are creating havoc. I have to isolate the incident again. I have to clean out the nests.

I looked to Megan, shoving a fistful of potatoes in her mouth. I smiled sadly. I have to do what's right for my girls. My girls want to see their mother. My girls miss their Uncle Tucker and Aunt Jazz. My girls miss their grandparents. My girls are staying and I am going.

I got nauseas and darted from the table, up the stairs and into the bathroom. I vomited into the toilet, heaving up everything I've eaten.

"Danny," Sam asked, horrified. My family gathered around the bathroom door as I tried to get my stomach to stop doing summersaults.

I stood up, my left hand clutching the sink basin. "I-I'm okay."

"Are you sick," Mom asked, rushing into the bathroom. She felt my forehead as I tried to stop my head from spinning. "Are you okay?"

"Bleak reality," I gasped. I wiped my mouth and turned on the water spigot. I washed my mouth out.

"What are you talking about, honey," Mom Number Three asked.

I looked back to the door and only Jazz wasn't crowded around the room. I can't imagine Jazz being in a hurry to see someone barf. That's the last thing a pregnant person wants to see any more of.

"I have to go," I said, wrapping my arms around my side. "I have a job out there that I have to do. I'm not out there sightseeing." I sucked in a small breath. "And it's too dangerous for Lilly and Megan."

A look of understanding came to Sam's eyes but I didn't see the joy I thought I'd see there. I saw heartbreak. Sam backed into the crowd, her eyes huge. She darted from the bathroom and a moment later, a door slammed.

"What's wrong with her," I asked, looking to Tucker. "I thought she'd be… happy about this?"

"What's joyous about the realization that you're losing your soul mate," Tucker added sharply. He glared at me. "You are so pompous that you are willing to leave your children to break the two of you up?"

"Do you think I want this," I declared. "Sam," I called, stepping into the crowd. I went into the hallway and went straight into my room. However, as soon as I opened the door, something came hurling towards me. I caught the small bedside lamp easily. "Sam, honey."

"Get the hell out," Sam declared. "I see you for the man you are now. Just go the hell away." She turned from me, not a tear in sight. I closed the door, walking to my side of the bed. "Just leave, Danny. I was wrong about you. You're not the man I thought you were!"

"Please, listen to me," I said, my voice breaking. I sat down on my side, touching her hand. I picked it up, pulling her hand to my chest and holding it with both of mine. "Sam, this isn't about us anymore. I think I've made my mind up. I want you. I can't live without you." Sam turned towards me, tears building in her eyes. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But… I know what I have to do now. Everything happens for a reason, Sam. I had to screw up so I would leave. I have to leave so I can protect the rest of the world." I pulled her hand to my lips, kissing it. "I want you to look after my girls, Sam. After myself, you're the only one I trust with them. I have to clean up this mess and then we will work on us. Okay?"

"You're giving this up," Sam asked, looking into my eyes.

"Not entirely," I was honest with her. "I'll be honest with you. I'm hoping the time apart will open your eyes but by the time I come home, if you're still in love with me, I'm all yours."

"So you're not leaving because of me anymore," Sam asked. "I'm a second note."

"Right," I nodded. "If it wasn't for these nests I'm finding, I'd stay. It's going to break my heart if you're not in love with me anymore."

"That'll never happen," Sam smiled at me. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her. Sam finally hiccupped and I heard soft whimpers. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you so much, Sam," I said, closing my eyes. No sparks, no warmth, no craziness. It was just Sam and I. Sam pulled back, capturing my lips in hers. She grabbed my shirt, pulling it up. I broke the kiss. "I'm leaving, Sam. Are you sure?"

"That's why I'm doing this," Sam said, kissing me deeply. She pulled my shirt off, tossing it to the floor. "I don't know when I'll get my next opportunity." She went back to kissing me.

(04)

Sam and I came back downstairs, hand in hand. Mom stood up, arms crossed. "Please tell me Tucker was mistaken in his observation!"

_I was so not wrong_, Tucker smirked. _Look at that smile. She's never been happier_.

"No, he wasn't wrong," I said softly. I cast my gaze down. "I'll be gone for a while. Sam wanted… to say goodbye."

"Did you use protection," Mom Number Two asked.

"We always do," I said, keeping my head down.

"It's not like it's the first time," Mom Number Two said softly. I looked up to see my mom shooting daggers at Tucker's mom.

"That is beyond the point," Mom retorted. "They are too young to be sexually active!"

"I agree," she said, "but it's not like we can erase the past. They've already done it before!"

"I'm not really concerned about the sex," Mom Number Three remarked. "Alice is right. They've done it before and they used protection. I just want to say that you had it for no reason because he's not going anywhere."

Mom released a sigh. "Yes, he is."

"Excuse me," Mom Number Three retorted. "He so is not!"

"I can't stop him," Mom sighed, defeated.

"He is your son and underage," Mom Number Three began.

"And that is irreverent," Mom replied. "Marcie, you have not been here, honey. You don't know what Danny is like anymore. He isn't that little boy who did everything we asked. He's a grown man who does what he wants when he wants despite our preference."

Mom Number Three looked at her incredulously. "Are you listening to yourself? This is your son. If he doesn't obey the rules, you give him consequences."

Mom threw her hands up in the air. "What more could I do to him? I've grounded him, I've threatened to spank him, I've taken his cell phone away. You're his mother too. I give you permission to try. Go ahead. Maybe your Texan ways can do something my Ohioan ways didn't teach me."

"You're not leaving, young man," Mom Number Three remarked.

"I have to go," I said softly. I sat down, Sam practically on my lap. Our hands were still intertwined. Today was for us. I wouldn't start alienating her until tomorrow. We've already had sex. It'd be stupid to start it this soon.

"You're not allowed to," she added firmly.

This is exactly why she had to leave. She's stubborn as all get out! "I'm leaving, with or without your permission."

"You don't pull that language with me, young man," she said firmly. "There are two things you always respect: your parents and your elders."

"Obligations and duties come before respect and honor," I said honestly. "I respect you and I do not want to disobey. However, I have obligations. Lives depend on me. I am leaving—I am leaving my children to obligate this. I can't sacrifice anything else."

Mom finally lowered her gaze. "You're really going to leave them with Sam."

"It's too dangerous," I answered her. I sucked in a breath of air, Sam tightening her grip on my arm and wrist. "I've discovered some pretty big operations. I don't want my children in the middle of this. I don't want to leave them but it's the responsible thing to do. I'm a father first. I will not endanger my children because I'm selfish."

"That is responsible, Marcie," Mom Number Two replied.

"Brit is responsible," Mom Number Three retorted in Two's direction. "That doesn't mean I don't expect for her to do what I tell her."

"I agree with Maddie," Dad added. "You're not going to stop him. There are two things you don't mess with when it comes to Danny: his family and his job. For him to be leaving the girls," I squeezed Sam's hand, "we don't stand a chance."

"He's still a boy! He is just seventeen! He cannot be out there, unaccounted for!"

"Marcie," Dad Number Two sighed, "we either let him go or he goes out the window. What would you rather him do?"

"He goes out the window, we go after him," Mom Number Three redirected.

"What do you think we've been doing the last forty-five days," Mom declared. "Once he's gone, he's gone!"

"I know you're all worried about me," I said softly, "but I have to do this. There are nests out there. If I don't clean them up, the ghost exposure is going to come a lot sooner than it's supposed to."

"But sweetheart, the nests aren't just in this area. We can do a better job together, don't you agree," Mom asked me.

"I thought you said you couldn't stop him," Mom Number Three retorted.

"I can't stop him but I may have a chance to change his mind," Mom shot quietly.

I let out a small laugh. "No, I don't agree. I work better alone. I don't have to worry about anyone's safety but my own. And I have my ways of getting around, Mom. I'm not only in Illinois."

"I know you don't stay in Illinois. But this must be wider spread. If it's happening in such a large area, then it bound to be happening all over the world."

"I'll clean up what I can," I stated instead. I don't want to tell her I am going worldwide. She may wonder how I'm traveling and she might come to a conclusion I don't want her to come to. I don't want her thinking I'm out there hitchhiking.

"If you are out there alone, who's watching your back," Mom Number Three asked sternly.

Careful, everyone. The Calloway's have no idea I've died. No one called them. I took a soft breath, praying no one would screw up. "I'll be fine," I said softly. "I can look out for myself."

"Besides," Mom Number Two released a big breath, "there's no guarantee anyone can protect him. He wasn't alone last time." I cringed.

Mom let out a loud, deliberate cough. All eyes were on the Calloway's.

"What," Brit asked, her eyes scanning ours. "What did that mean?" Not even Brit was told. That was slick maneuvering. Samuels passed the word along by mouth and only a few individuals knew about my death. It wasn't just Mom's attempt to tell Mom Number Three when she was ready. I'm the distributor. It was the first time a successor perished before his predecessor.

"Nothing," Mom said, stiffly.

"Alice, what did you mean by that," Mom Number Three demanded.

"You never told them," Mom Number Two accused. Dad Number Two's jaw was dropped in surprise.

"I wanted to give myself time," Mom said, her eyes shaking. "Then he was back and I didn't have to tell anyone. There was no point in upsetting her."

"What are you talking about," Mom demanded.

"Don't freak," I began, already knowing it was hopeless. Everyone in the room, and I do mean everyone, huffed as if to say 'Marcie Calloway not freaking?'. It was a lost cause and I knew it. "Two months ago on August twenty-seventh—," I cringed, "I mean July twenty-seventh, we were searching for Megan. Sam and I hadn't told Megan about our engagement and when she found out, she got upset. Megan has a dormant transport power but it's not dormant when she's upset; she teleported to Vlad's island. Vlad has a ghost shield on his island and we couldn't find her signature because of it. When we figured out she could have transported, our ground significantly decreased. Vlad and I went to the island, expecting no trouble. There were ghosts there hunting Megan, though, and there were a lot of them. Megan had taken shelter but if she came out to me, the ghosts would have found her.

"We fought the ghosts as long as we could but it was a losing battle." I paused for a moment. I was going to leave Lilly out of this but I need to explain how Megan and Vlad wasn't killed too. Okay, I've got it. "A ghost formed a pole out of ectoplasm and was trying to impale me on it. I saw it in time and rolled out of the way. When I came to my feet, though, a ghost stabbed me in the back." A loud gasp of surprise. "Surprised, I didn't have time to avoid his second attempt. He impaled me with the pole. Lilly, who had stolen away on the plane and I had no idea was there, saw the attack and it awoke a very powerful, unknown power. She obliterated all the ghosts in the area."

"What happened to you," Mom Number Three demanded.

"That's what they're talking about. The wound was fatal. I died."

"What," Dad Number Three declared.

"If it weren't for this thing right here," I replied, bringing out the Reality Gauntlet, "I would still be dead. I didn't cross over and the Reality Gauntlet can revive unfinished business ghosts."

"Y-you di-died," Brit asked, swallowing. She turned green.

"For five days," I nodded. I chuckled humorlessly. "This body is brand new. It's not seventeen anymore."

"What does that mean," Mom Number Three exclaimed.

"Tucker dissolved the body that was in the casket," Mom Number Two answered. "He had an autopsy and was embalmed."

"Huh," I declared. "I didn't know I had an autopsy."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "We tried to have it dismissed but it's the law."

_I guess all the ectoplasm in your body vanished_, Tucker replied. _The report came back that you were healthy before your death. Not a thing wrong with you except for that giant hole through your stomach_.

When did you get the report back, I asked.

_A couple weeks ago_, Tucker chuckled. _You should have heard what Mom said_. _She threw the report on the table and said 'now he's missing for an entirely different reason!'_. He laughed.

I shook my head, chuckling.

"What," Mom asked.

"Have you got the report back," I asked.

"Yeah," Mom replied. "Healthy as a horse. No illnesses. No old injuries. Just a cut in the back and a hole in your stomach. Seventeen years old."

"I'm really sorry, Mom," I said, looking down. "I never meant for this to happen. I wished I could take it back."

"Take what back," Mom Number Three asked.

"Having the affair with Vlad," I sighed. "I wished I was strong enough to stay away that night. I know I'm needed out there but if I had no idea it was out there, then I wouldn't be responsible for it." Well, that isn't exactly true but I wouldn't have known about it and wouldn't worry about it.

"Who is Vlad," Dad Number Three asked. "I've heard you mention him before. And what do you mean affair?"

Mom told them Vlad was their former friend and I told them about our history and relationship.

"That's what you and Brit knew," Dad Number Three said, his eyes hollow. "You told Brit, didn't you?"

"We went to Mom and Dad's college reunion and I started having these weird dreams. I wanted to tell someone so I told Brit. When I got home after Christmas, I called Brit to wish her a Merry Christmas and she asked me how it went with Vlad. I was in a bad place and I told her that it wasn't just a dream. She begged me to tell someone but I was… afraid. Vlad had tons of money and I knew about that island out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I didn't want to chance him kidnapping me. I didn't tell anyone else except for the clinic until I told Sam and Tucker after our breakup."

"Why didn't you tell us," Mom Number Three demanded of Brit.

"I wanted to," Brit said, looking down.

"I swore her to the sister code," I added.

"That's not the reason I didn't tell anyone," Brit released a breath. "Danny trusted me, Mom. He told me something that he himself wasn't even sure about. At least he was talking to me, though. If I betrayed him and he cut me off, who did he have then? I had to make a choice and maybe I was wrong, but at least I could be there for him in the only way I knew how."

"So you chose your brother's trust over his health," Mom Number Three accused. "Brittany, I would rather have him safe and mad at me than have him hurt and trusting."

"You don't know everything," Tucker replied. "I chose the same thing. We all did. We still do. There will be a next time. If we betray each other to stop one evil, who's going to be there for when the next one comes along?"

"Do you keep secrets from each other," Dad Number Three asked.

"Not anymore," Sam answered. "Right now, trust is the most important thing we have. We didn't tell Brit about Danny's death because we wanted to be able to tell Mrs. Calloway in person but then Danny was revived and we had no real reason to tell anyone else. That's the only secret we've kept from Brit. But Jazz, Danny, Tuck, Val, Danielle and I are an open book. We've seen what lies do to us. We've learned that lesson the hard way."

"Unfortunately, I'm still learning," I sighed. "I didn't tell Sam I was still having dreams about Vlad. I told her I was fine."

"That doesn't mean I didn't know, though," Sam replied. She rubbed my arm, kissing its big muscle. "I just didn't see you acting on those impulses. I thought you could control them."

I released a breath, looking down. "So did I."

Sam kissed that spot again. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault."

"Just because you forgive me—maybe—doesn't mean it wasn't my fault," I replied. I looked into her eyes. "I knew what I was doing. No one forced me. I can't deny blame here. I won't deny it."

"Okay," Sam rolled her eyes. "So I forgive you. Let it go."

"I promise you," I said as I leaned into her, "when I come back, if you're still forgiving, I'll put it behind me. It'll be just like after the tour. This is a test. Whatever we choose, it'll erase everything. We'll either be engaged or best friends."

"What tour," Mom asked.

"When I get back," I added, aggravated. So many questions! Sam chuckled, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"It's something that happened during the first timeline. You, Mr. Fenton and Danny went on a tour," Sam replied. She kissed my cheek. "You can tell her that."

"I was just aggravated," I heaved a sigh. "I've been moody lately. The girls have been bugging me to death about coming home."

"Remind me to give them a cookie," Mom added seriously. We chuckled.

"Forget the cookie," Sam laughed. "Lilly will get a bushel of apples and I'll get Megan a Vlad plushy!"

"It was the Masters' Blasters who had the dolls and Vlad had the umbrellas," I reminded her in a grumble.

"Still, I'll give her something she wants." Sam laughed. "That's my girls."

"When do you plan to leave," Brit asked me.

"In the morning," I answered. "I'll get a good night's rest and eat breakfast here. Then I'll take off."

"Good," Mom sighed. "At least I can hold onto you for a few more hours."

"I won't sneak out," I said, looking to Dad Number Two. I was referencing his comment about me going out a window. "I've never run away from home. Each time, I walked out the door. I'll do it again here." I looked to Mom Number Three, "With or without your blessing."

"It's going to be without," Mom Number Three replied. "I can't give you my blessing. If I try everything possible, then I know I did all I could. If anything happens, I'll at least have that reassurance."

"I told Mom and it still holds. If I die, I'll not cross over and it will take me a few days to have the energy to be seen, but once I'm visible, I'll come back to life."

"What if someone steals the Reality Gauntlet," Mom asked. "How will you come back to life if someone takes the Reality Gauntlet?"

I released a breath. If I die, my party is no longer obligated to me. Whoever kills me, conquers my kingdom. The only reason I didn't lose it when I died was because Lilly obliterated my assassins. Lilly was the future Queen of the Ghost Zone but nothing had been done before I was revived. According to Record Keeper, Vlad was once again the King—this time, solely him—because Lilly was too young to rule. As soon as I came back to life, though, Lilly relinquished her authority, dropping Vlad. I don't think he even knew.

"This could be an issue," I said, releasing a breath. I twisted my arm, bringing it out in the open. "You are right, if we don't have the gauntlet, then we have no way to revive me. If I die, then there's no way I can protect it." Heaving a sigh, I reluctantly pulled the Gauntlet off my arm. "I'm trusting you, Mom. Keep this safe." I handed it to her.

"What about me," Dad asked with a pout. "Can't I be trusted with it?"

"It's nothing personal, Dad," I said, smirking. I looked at him seriously. "You can mess with it. Anyone can. But if anything happens to it, Mom's directly responsible. The same way Clockwork gave this to us and we assumed responsibility. It will fall back to me if anything happens and I'll take responsibility but I trust Mom to keep it safe. That's why it's in her hands." I looked to Mom. "You're responsible for the safety of that, Mom. If you give it to anyone you don't trust, it's on you. If you misjudge someone's character, it's still on you but it'll also be on me. That means I misjudged your character."

"This is the only thing that can save you in a worst case scenario," Mom said, clutching it to her chest. "They'll take it out of my dead hands."

"Are you really sure about this, Danny," Sam asked me, pulling on my arm. I looked to her at my side. "What if you need it?"

"Well, what if I have it and I can't protect it," I asked, putting my head on hers. I breathed in her scent, making a note in my mind. The magnetism was running wild in me; I could feel, smell and I bet I could taste. "I think I'd rather be safe than sorry. There's not a lot I can be sorry about without it. With it, there's a lot I should be worried about."

"Did you have it when you died," Mom Number Three asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. I shook my head, still disbelieving. "They nearly buried me with it."

"Why didn't you use it," she demanded. "It could have saved your life!"

"They were already targeting my girls," I said, looking to her. "While the Reality Gauntlet might have drawn them away from Megan," I hope they don't pick up on my slip. "I could have given them something to complete their task. They didn't know I had the gauntlet. They were trying to stop me. What would they have done if they knew I had it? I probably would have been the target, not the wall to destroy to get to the target."

"Your girls come first," she nodded, knowing what I was getting at. I'd die a thousand deaths to protect those I love. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm terrified of losing those around me.

My children, though, are a completely different story. I'd kill for my girls.

"Always," I said, holding my head high. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for them." I released a big breath, "Which is going to make tomorrow so much worse."

"You don't have to go," Mom said softly. "We can take care of the nests together. You don't have to leave your girls, Danny."

"Yes, I do," I said, holding my head down. "They won't want me to go but this will have to be something I have to deny them. This is a part of my job. You've said it a million times before Mom and my reply is always the same. It applies here. We all have a job to do, even though the most important job, taking care of our children, is the one we'd rather do."

"Yes, it is," Mom sighed. "I honestly never thought you'd see it this way when you had kids yourself. I was wrong."

"God," I exclaimed softly, closing my eyes, "three years ago, I would have never seen it this way. When this first began, I protected Sam and Tucker to the point that I would have to protect myself if I tried to protect them one more time." We chuckled. "I was just like you. Despite what was happening, I had people I had to protect. I convinced Sam and Tucker I was going to be okay when I was certain I wasn't going to be. I laid everything on the line to protect my family; it was all or nothing. I turned my back on everything I ever believed in just because I lost Lilly. I was just as you imagined I'd be. Then I saw the bigger picture. We are eighteen people in a vast planet of six billion people. We are the ones who can stop this. We may have the Division, but we are the ones who are going to save the planet. We've done it before; we'll do it again."

"But how do you look at Sam, for instance, and say her sacrifice is worth two hundred strangers."

"We would all mourn Sam," I said, casting my gaze to the floor. "There would be hundreds of others who would feel her loss. The impact of her death would be huge. Magnify that by two hundred."

"Millions," Dad Number Three breathed.

"Exactly," I said, looking up painfully. "I never want to see anyone to die." I sucked in a breath. "I never want anyone to die for anyone else—a stranger or a thousand. But we're stronger together. If I tried to stop the war all by myself, I'd lose. If I have all of you, plus, then we have a chance."

"But you're going out there alone now," Mom Number Three accused.

"I have my reasons," I said softly. "Besides, this isn't the war. This is small stuff. This is the Gulf War. When those portals open, that's going to be the Iraq war."

"Just remember, they're all important," Joseph remarked. "One may be bigger, but the smallest one could be even more significant."

"I'd imagine it is," I nodded. "What I do now will reflect on the war. If I do nothing, it'll be a lot worse. If I go out there and do what I can, it will show."

"Just be careful," Mom Number Two begged. "We have the Reality Gauntlet but I don't want to use it unless we have to."

I laughed, "Believe me. I'm not looking forward to becoming an unfinished business ghost again either. That sucked!"

"Just be careful," my mom said firmly. "I don't ever want to be in that situation again."

I looked to Mom seriously. "I'll be careful. I'll do what I have to. I have two girls who depend on me, too."

"That's right," Dad nodded. "So, when are you going to tell them?"

"Tomorrow," I said. "I don't want them to lose any sleep."

The room fell into silence but it was eerie. I don't think anyone was looking forward to tomorrow.

(04)

That evening, after dinner, Sam was giving the girls a bath and I decided to restock on supplies. Our moms were cleaning up the kitchen while I was outside with my tent deployed. I wouldn't take this tent again. It was just me now; I wouldn't need all this space. I had my head in the back of Megan's cubby, digging out wrappers and trash. How many times did I have to tell Dom not to give Megan sweets before bed? I threw the small baggie out and backed out of the cubby. Lilly's in the next row was a lot cleaner but she had kicked her shoes off in the back. I was wondering where that pair went? I tossed them over my shoulder.

"Hey," I heard my cousin remark. I jumped a tiny bit. "Oops."

"No problem," I laughed, backing out. I couldn't see her but I knew she must be silently laughing. "I'm not used to people sneaking up on me. I can't feel a halfa unless I've had sex with them."

Dani chuckled softly. "Well, you don't have to worry about me. You'll never have to feel me."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," I remarked. I rectified myself, looking to her finally. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to talk if you have a minute," she said softly.

"Sure," I replied. "If you can follow me while I clean up. God bless Dom and Gage but neither is much of a housekeeper."

"I can follow you around," Dani nodded. She chuckled. "Like a little puppy."

"Just don't be like Cujo," I groaned. "He's following me."

"Now," Dani asked, looking around our feet.

"No," I smirked. "I lost him in Montana. He'll probably be back in a few days. He explores in some places and then catches up."

"At least you'll have a friend," Dani remarked. She smirked. "He could come in handy, too."

"He could but he won't," I laughed. "The last thing he did for me was attack Walker when the King was released."

Dani laughed. "Don't forget that he guarded the portal while you were on that world tour."

"He did that for you," I smiled softly. "I just benefited." I picked up the bag and the shoes.

I moved into the living room, tossing the objects where they belonged. "I was wondering if you needed any help," Dani spoke softly. "I-I mean, I know why you're doing this, Danny. It's dangerous. You may need to go ghost. I can help."

I looked up at her from the couch, pulling a sock out. "You are helping, Dani. I need someone here, looking after my town. The Army can't stop everyone."

"I think I'd be more help out there with you, though," Dani said softly.

"Danielle," I sighed, "I have my team out there. I can rely on them. No one will be here that can take care of my town like I can if we both leave. You know I would love to have you by my side. I can't imagine what we could accomplish with both of us out there. But I need you here, Dani. I need you to take care of the team for me. I need you watching out for my girls."

"What if you need help, though. I'm the only other eleven. Vlad and Blue are gone. Who's going to watch your back?"

I pointed my hand to the wall of the basement. "That is a permanent portal, Dani. Big ghosts can come into this world using that thing at any time. I need someone who can take care of it like I could. There's not a lot of strong ghosts out there. The challenge comes from their numbers. This isn't like the attack that killed me. This isn't like the attack that night when I decided to erase Mom and Dad's powers. Those kind of ghosts are here, Dani. I need you to work with my army and the team to protect the town from those threats. I can take care of the small fry."

"Then let me go out there and you can stay with your kids," Dani said, her eyes glistening in tears. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "This is so hard on you, Danny. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Is that why you're doing this," I asked softly. I sat down on the couch and patted the inflated cushion. Dani sat down and I wrapped my arms around her. "You don't need to feel guilty, Dani. I have to do this. This is my responsibility. I know what I'm doing."

Dani sobbed in my shoulder. "But your girls," she cried, "you love them. You've sacrificed everything for them. Why do you have to sacrifice one more thing?"

"You sacrifice, too, Danielle," I said, kissing her hair. I rubbed it with my hand. "We all make sacrifice for the cause. I'm not the only one."

Dani sat up. "Okay. Then let me help you unpack this tent."

"Now you're talking," I smirked. "I could use your help getting the satellite dish off. I don't want to use a ladder." I gave her a smile. Dani laughed loudly, wiping her eyes, going outside.

(04)

We got Lilly and Megan down for bed right after eight. Team Phantom was sitting in the living room, our parents having a discussion downstairs. I imagine Mom and Dad are looking for a way to keep me safe. I needed the alone time with my team, so whatever they're doing, I'm grateful.

"Okay," I said softly. "I got a visit from Samuels last night." The attitude in the room turned to shock. "Turns out, he's not as gullible as I thought he was. He knows a lot more than we ever told him." Joseph was here so I couldn't tell them the entire truth but I could let them figure it out on their own. "He gave me a laptop for my school work. If you want to get a hold of me, that's the way. I'll be doing my work so I'll be online sometime or another."

"You have a website," Tucker added. "Why don't you just give us your new contact information?"

"For a few reasons, Tuck. The main reason I want to use the computer from school is because they can monitor that. We won't be discussing anything private over it."

"Exactly," Valerie objected. "Which is why you should give us your personal email."

"I want it this way," I said softly. "I need the cover online. I don't reply to the emails or the website requests. I just read them and go. We all know that ghosts aren't all stuck in the middle ages. There are a lot of ghosts out there like Technus. The less info I put out there, the less trouble I may get into."

"You, stay out of trouble," Brit laughed. "Hilarious."

I shot Brit a playful glare. "I didn't say I'd stay out of trouble. I said I'd get into less trouble. I give myself three days before I'm in a bad situation."

"What are we looking at, Danny," Joseph asked me.

"A lot of ghosts," I sighed. "I came across a nest last night that was feeding in a small city. Usually, they all feed on the same thing. Last night, they fed on love and then they started feeding on fear. God only knows what else they were going to feed on."

"How organized are these nests," Jazz asked.

"As far as I can tell, not that organized. They work more like a team than they do an organization. I can't identify one leader in them. It's usually whoever's feeding at the time."

"Do you think it's getting cleaned up at all," Dani asked me. "I mean, is it making a difference?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's one less nest. These people are being terrorized. That nest last night would take people from the bar and they'd wake up with no memory. A few nights ago, I cleaned up a mess where a ghost had given a human power and she'd lure them into her property and he'd feed on their misery. Removing any of these nests is making a difference."

"Are you preventing any more from coming out, though," Sam asked. "It doesn't do any good if you don't stop how they're getting out. That isn't Amity Park. You're roaming."

"I can't figure out how they're getting out," I sighed. "I need to find out how they are escaping. When I get back on the road, I'll do some investigating."

"We need to come up with a distress signal," Valerie said softly. "We need to have a way for you to get a hold of us in case of an emergency," she added with her hand up as I was about to object.

"I'm not telling you where I am," I pointed out. "What good would that do?"

"We'll give you a beacon," Joseph replied. "They use them in floatation devices. You don't have to tell us where you are, just take the beacon. If you need help, you pull the rope and an alarm goes off here. We'll fly to you and if it's too late, revive you."

"Okay," I nodded. "And you guys use the GEBS. If there is any trouble and you need me immediately, broadcast it. I have the alert still so I will see it. I'll be here."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "I think that's everything."

"Not everything," Tucker added, looking over his shoulder. "Mom and Dad are doing something."

"Right," I nodded. "Besides, that's not everything. I need to make sure you guys are okay." I looked at my team. "I need to make sure you're prepared to go months, maybe even years, without me. I'll be back for the birth," I added, looking to Jazz. "I may not stay afterward, but I will be here for that day." Jazz nodded as I turned to Danielle. "I want you to look after the town, stay safe, take care of the team and work with the boys." Dani groaned. "Listen to me. Baby steps. Jacky told me you watched them. Keep that up. When Mom's busy, make them a sandwich. Sit down and color with them. Please, Dani. I've seen the future, baby girl. I know this will be the time you have the most regrets. Stop it while they're few. While they're young."

"Okay," Dani said softly. "I won't make any guarantees but I will try."

"That's all that matters," I said, nodding to her. "Tuck, look after everyone for me. Make sure everyone stays in high spirits. I need that boy who can make a sad-faced clown laugh." He smirked sadly. "Sam," I said, taking her hand in mine. "I want you to find out what you want in life. I want you to ask yourself what's really important and be honest with yourself. Look after our girls. No matter what happens between us, they're our girls. I was wrong to take them and not consider you. I hope you forgive me."

"Maybe one of these days," Sam gave me a lopsided grin. "I want you to do the same thing, Danny. Ask yourself what do you want. And ask yourself what do you think I want. Be honest."

I nodded. "Brit," I said softly. "I want you to look after the Division for me. You are number three now. You won't be the distributor but they may start treating you as such. Make sure my agents get what they need. Can you do this for me?"

"Yeah," Brit nodded.

"Thank you," I nodded. "Val. Please, look out for Tucker. Make sure he takes breaks and help him unwind a little bit. Look out for Dani as well. I know you two could make a great pair."

"You got it," Val nodded.

"Joseph," I said, looking to him. "First and foremost, look out for Jazz. Keep her stress-free and make sure she doesn't overdo it. Look out for the team. I trust you to keep them safe in battles. Make sure Tucker gets a relief every once and a while. If he says he's the only one to do it, say it's Danny's orders, would ya?" I chuckled softly. "You're the oldest, Joseph. You're also the mediator. Look after my parents as well. Try to keep Mom's mind off the worse. If she's watching the news a little too eagerly, get her to go out for a while. Could you do that for me?"

"You know I will," Joseph replied. "You can count on me."

"I know I can," I nodded. "Just make sure Jazz stays safe. She's the most vulnerable."

"Nothing will happen to my girl," Joseph nodded. Jazz leaned into Joseph.

"I think that covers everything now," I said. I looked back towards the kitchen. "Except for whatever our parents are doing."

We eased into silence, waiting for whatever Mom and Dad had planned for us. We were all with our significant other except for Dani and Brit. They were reclining together, talking softly. I wanted to wrap my arm around Sam but I fought the urge. It wasn't right to lead her on like this. I'm still trying to find out if this is how she really feels, she likes me but wouldn't have forgiven me as many times as she has or if she's simply being forced into a relationship with her best friend who she has no real feelings for.

_You are an idiot_, I heard Tucker's voice in my head. _I've been telling you since eighth grade that she liked you. You can't say it was magnetism then_.

So what if she liked me in middle school, I retorted. I liked Paulina during our Freshman year but I outgrew her. Sam may have got over that crush before you two got ecto-acne.

_You don't see her_, Tucker said, his voice generous. He wasn't snappy or over dramatic. His voice was firm, telling me that he's being frank with me. _You don't see how she is when you're not here. She's a tough girl, Danny. She will never admit to being weak. But I saw that girl implode when she realized you weren't coming back._

What do you mean, I asked. I gave in and snaked my arm behind her back. Sam settled down next to me, her head lying on my chest.

_The first few days after you left, she was so strong. I couldn't believe she was so strong. She took control. We did our patrols, we stayed at headquarters and we continued our lives. She kept us together. I could touch her then. I'd hold her and she'd shove me like she normally does. Even her mind refused to see the threat. I checked her mind and there was no signs of a breakdown. She was keeping us together until you figured it out and came home._

_Then it happened. Mom Number Two asked us about you right around the time school was starting up. I felt that first fracture. Sam was reminded it had been a few days. She held it together, though, but not without fractures. She was coming apart and I was preparing to be there for her. The next morning, she was a mess. She wasn't in control anymore and I prepared to step in her place. But when I put my hands on her… God, Danny, I've never seen a more violent reaction. I can't even explain it. I backed away, promising her I wouldn't touch her and that we'd find you._

_Right away, we started planning that trap for you. We thought we'd get you and you'd come home. I never imagined you wouldn't fight back. I didn't plan for a non-hostile Danny. If you had fought us, I could have justified hog tying you and dragging you back. You weren't fighting back, though. I couldn't bring myself to complete the operation. I was the leader then, so I recalled us. We're still trying to find a way to get you back but we'll probably drop it. I just need to protect Sam. She's my best friend, Danny. I won't allow her to get hurt._

You're doing what you're supposed to, Tuck, I said, swallowing hard. Sam took it hard. I shook the thought from my mind. Magnetism is supposed to make it impossible to walk away.

_I'll do anything to protect her, Danny. If that means turning against you to do it, then I'm sorry. You're in the wrong here, Danny. I don't support people who aren't doing the right thing_.

I want you to be by her side. When I come back, we'll go back to being what we're supposed to be. Whether that's friends or something more has yet to be determined but it will be final. Once I'm done, neither of us will be able to deny what's there.

_If you break her in the process, though, I'll never forgive you. If you destroy Sam, I will never let you get away with this_.

I'm not going to hurt her, Tucker. I've been here…

_Don't fucking say you've been here_, Tucker cut in. I stared at him in shock before coming to my senses. Don't give them any clues we're having a conversation—especially Sam. _I saw you when you and Vlad broke up. I was there, damnit. I may have not been there when you were still tittering on the yo-yo but I saw you after we met Danielle. You struggled. You had a lot of troubles. But you have never done anything like Sam has. If you had, I would have been losing my mind with worry. Sam wasn't in some unhealthy relationship. She was involved with someone who loved her more than life itself and gave her life meaning. You have taken that from her! She is breaking, Danny. You can't see it because she hides it so well but the minute you leave, I will be supporting her but I can't touch her_!

I tightened my grip on Sam, knowing what I had to do. It would be tricky but I had to do this for Sam.

"Something wrong," Sam asked me, looking in my direction. She pulled my free arm over her breasts and secured it to her chest. I hugged her as Sam snuggled into my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, kissing her head. "I'm just taking in as much of you as I can."

"Same here," Sam said. She breathed in deeply through her nose. I clenched my fingers against her skirt, wrinkling the fabric.

I looked to Tucker but he just shook his head. I looked away.

We stayed like that for another thirty minutes before our parents returned. Mom sat across from me on the coffee table. She held out a small oval-shaped object. It fit snugly in my palm. "This is a communicator. It doesn't have any tracking systems in it. It is simply a way for us to stay in contact. When I call you, I expect you to answer. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied. She handed me something that looked like a glow stick.

"This is a tracking system. It cannot be located though without snapping it. It will glow green when activated. You snap this thing, I'm on my way. I'll go anywhere you are and I will be there as soon as I can. Okay?"

"You won't use it to find me just because," I asked.

"It doesn't work like that," Mom replied. "This is solely for emergencies only. Once this thing is snapped, our system will alert us to wherever you are. I don't care if you are on Pluto…" she cracked a smile. "Well, obviously I do care. You can't breathe on Pluto."

I laughed. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Danny," Mom replied. "But we're not done. We are preparing you to the best of our abilities." She took an egg shaped object, diamond black in color. "This is the power egg. It will power down any ghost in a thirty-yard area. If you are in over your head and you need an edge, this will give it to you."

"Thanks," I said, looking away. Edge? Yeah right! It just lowers the playing field.

"Okay," Mom said. "One more thing." She turned to Dad and he handed her a tiny gun. "This is the best your father and I could come up with. It will help you specifically in the 'I have a giant ectoplasm beam heading in my direction' category." I chuckled. "This gun has a wide range. You shoot it and it will shoot a cross at your enemy. Anything, and I do mean anything, made of ectoplasm will dissolve upon impact. Don't recommend pointing this in Danielle or Blue's direction."

"Wait," I asked, confused. "Aren't ghosts made of ectoplasm?"

"It's a possibility," Mom said grimly. "But if you're life is in jeopardy, I don't care. You're more important to me. It will not work for all weapons. Invincible's Ectoranium, for instance, wouldn't dissolve in this beam. However, energy blasts will be turned to goop."

"That brings back not-so-pleasant memories," Dani added.

"Tell me about it," I said, uncomfortable. I dumped the inventions on the table gently. "Okay, last resort. I can see its usefulness. I wished I had this when I died last month."

"That's why we constructed it," Mom said softly. She kissed me on the cheek. "You're leaving in the morning, right? After breakfast?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I won't be leaving until around eight in the morning. I'm going to get a good night's rest and eat a good meal."

"Good," Mom nodded. "Do not leave here without seeing us in the morning. We will have the last of your supplies collected."

"More inventions," I asked.

"Not new or rarely used," Mom shook her head. "This will be coming out of the weapons vault. You know how to use all these."

"Okay," I nodded. I unwrapped my left arm from Sam's side and pulled her to her feet with my right hand. "We'll be upstairs if you need us. The door next to our bedroom."

"You're not sleeping in your bedroom," Mom asked.

"No," I said, tightening my grip on Sam's hand. She squeezed my hand right back.

"But you've already had sex today," Tucker replied.

"We won't be making love," I said but Sam gave me a look. "May not."

"Will be," Sam said firmly. "I'm not letting go of you until I have to."

I pulled her hand to my mouth. "You're giving us a bad name. We don't usually make love this often."

"And you usually don't leave for long periods of time," Sam retorted.

"Wait a minute," Dad cut in. "Why did Tucker know when you said the bedroom next to yours that you'd be having sex?"

"That's our love shack," Sam said, casting her gaze to the floor. Her cheeks burned.

"You have a bedroom just for sex," Mom said, crossing her arms.

"Well, we can't do it in front of the girls," I defended the choice. "Like I said, we don't really have sex a whole lot. It's occasional, not frequent."

"Sam," Mom said, stepping towards us. She took Sam's free hand in her own. "I know you want to spend a lot of time with Danny, but don't do it with intercourse. Trust me, honey. You can get just as much satisfaction with cuddling."

"I know," Sam nodded. "It's not just about wanting to spend time with him." Sam stepped towards me, allowing me to wrap her in my arms. "I want to be close to him. It's magical when we make love. I want that magic tonight."

My cheeks burned now. Mom nodded softly. "Just, use protection. I don't want you pregnant with Danny not here."

"It's not time," Sam said, wrapping one arm around one of mine. She kissed my arm.

"We'll be careful," I said, my gaze on Sam. I slipped my arm under her knees in an instant, picking her up. Sam gave a little squeal as I surprised her but she relaxed, wrapping her arm around my neck. She laid her other arm over her stomach, propping her hand on my chest.

Mom chuckled. "Have some fun, kids. Not too much, though."

"Night, guys," I said. I started for the stairs.

Once in our love shack, I laid Sam down on the bed, moving on top of her. My lips captured hers just as Sam wrapped her hands around my head, pulling me in deeper. I positioned myself to lie on top of Sam, straddling her. Sam used me as leverage to sit up higher in the bed. We kissed and I sucked in as much of her taste as I could. I could taste the fluoride of her toothpaste and the minty fragrance of her mouthwash. I felt her feathery skin against mine, the touch of her tongue as she ran it over mine. I felt her clothing wrinkle from my weight and her skirt pull up from where she lifted herself higher in the bed.

Lilacs and lavender filled my senses from her hair. The soft, musky smell of the rarely used bed beneath us. Every sense was sharp and clear, and it was all because of her. I could feel her pulse quickening and feel her breathing beneath me; the feel of her soft fingers running through my hair. I ran one of my hands through Sam's hair, feeling the silky texture.

**(04)**

"Are you feeling," Sam asked, her breathing rapid. She kissed me again, slipping her tongue in my mouth. Her taste grew stronger. I tentatively slipped mine in her mouth, forcing her tongue back into her mouth first. Sam sucked my tongue, using hers to encourage mine to explore. I wondered if we French kissed often. I think I've put my tongue in her mouth a few times but I cannot ever remember Sam French kissing me. Sam's tongue touched the bottom of mine, forcing my appendage to go to the roof of her mouth. She ran her tongue over mine, tightening her lips over it.

I pulled my tongue out of her mouth, breaking the kiss momentarily. "Yeah," I said, breathing hard. Just touching her, kissing her, was going to have me coming in no time. I trailed kissed down her neck. "I… love… what… you're… doing."

"It's the first time you've felt me," Sam said, her breathing causing her words to raise and fall in frequency. "This isn't the first time I've done this."

"I… was… wondering," I said. My lips touched her shoulder. I moved the strap of her shirt, kissing where her short-sleeve covered. I allowed it to cover, going down her bare arm.

"Y-you… couldn't feel me," Sam said, quivering. I lifted her arm, kissing the inside of her arm. I kissed all over her body, causing Sam to quiver beneath me. I loved the feeling. I was doing this to her. I thought hearing her scream was pleasuring… that's nothing compared to feeling her shake beneath me. Sam's breathing came in sharp and she released it in a moan.

"I feel you now," I whispered as I ran my hand down her side. She shook and I smiled. I pulled her shirt up, exposing her bra. Sam removed her shirt, throwing it to the floor. "This is about you. You don't have to do a thing."

"I'm going to let you pamper me," Sam said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I was going to pull out all the stops. I was going to preform every trick I knew and make up some completely new. And I was going to do something that made me nervous. I'd do that at the end of the night.

"I'm going to do more than pamper you," I said, kissing her. "We are going to horse around all night."

"Good," Sam smiled. I gripped Sam's hips, turned us intangible and flipped us over. Sam let out that beautiful little squeal again as she wasn't prepared for it. I kissed the small of her back as I positioned myself at the foot of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax," I said, removing one of her boots. I started to undress her from the bottom as Sam removed her own bra. We discarded her clothing on the floor.

**(04)**

I licked my finger and very gently rubbed my finger over her hole. I saw her visibly jump just from the thought of me sticking my finger up her butt. "Danny?"

"Just give it a try," I said gently. "I promise you, I won't push you too fast. And if you don't want to go any further, we'll stop."

"It felt wet," Sam said, her breathing rapid. "Do you have lube?"

"I'll wet my finger," I said. "Don't worry, this is where I'm an expert." Of course, I've never been on the giving side of this practice. I've wanted to.

"I don't think Vlad allowed you to do anal," Sam retorted.

"No," I chuckled, "but that doesn't mean I haven't done it before." I blushed.

"You played with yourself," Sam asked, looking over her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have experimented some."

**(04)**

"You'll get your chance tonight," I said, smiling nervously. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I was excited, though. I wasn't excited just because of the anal, but about trying anal with Sam. Anything with Sam was exciting to me. I spread her cheeks with one hand and just put the pad of my index finger on her hole. Sam vibrated again and I knew she was scared. "Are you up for it?"

"I-I don't know," Sam said softly. "I mean, doesn't it hurt?"

"Not if you do it right," I said. I kissed the small of her back again, trying to get her to ease up. "When I got it the right way, it was quite enjoyable."

"Well, if you liked it," Sam said, her voice shaking. I pressed in just a little bit, giving her a feel of it. She tensed up and it excited me. I kissed her back again and she relaxed. I pulled my finger out. "Okay," Sam said, breathing deeply. "I could get used to that." She turned to look at me again. "But how are you going to continue to lubricate?"

I went to lick my finger again when she spun around quickly, grabbing my hand. "Oh, no you don't! I want to kiss you again tonight." I laughed. "Run to the store and get a thing of lube, Danny."

I laughed. "Okay." I kissed her head as I stood up. "I guess that would work too."

"Yeah. I wash but I'm not that comfortable."

"I'll be back," I smirked as I powered up. I flew to the store down the road, getting a few things.

(04)

We messed around all night. We didn't get a wink of sleep. Memories from my surprise still filled my head as I lay on the bed with her, holding her. I sucked her last night. I didn't cum in her but I let her feel how it felt and experimented myself. I wanted to do it as much as she was curious. I sucked her until she was about to cum, finished her with my finger, and then sucked her dry. I consider that safe oral sex. We'd never do it frequently. I only did it the once. We were both exhausted as the sun was starting to come up but we felt great. Now we were just curled up in each other.

Sam has barely let me go all night and the longer I held her, the harder it was to stick to my commitment. I loved her so much and the thought of her waking up from magnetism scared the hell out of me. However, I wasn't going to be like Vlad. I wouldn't stubbornly hold onto something I didn't really have. If she still wanted me when I got back, I'd be the happiest man alive but if this isn't how she feels or if she's had enough and this isn't worth the pain, then I don't want her. I don't ever want her to feel trapped. I mean, I'll always want her but I don't want her to get hurt. I love her too much to put her through the hell I went through with Vlad.

"Danny," Sam said softly. I kissed her hair. "I know you haven't thought of this."

"What," I asked. I ran my hand down her shoulder.

"You're still breastfeeding Megan," Sam said, turning towards me. "You won't be here for daily feedings. We need to wean her."

I cast my gaze down. She was right. I hadn't thought of that. "She's already started on solids," I said, nodding softly. "I can express a couple gallons of milk and you guys can wean her."

"Are you sure you want to do this now," Sam asked. She was sitting between my legs so she turned herself so that she was facing me, not just looking in my direction. She wrapped her arms around my hips, gently resting her fists behind my back. "You could take a few weeks and gently wean her."

This was so difficult. "I need to go, Sam. I've wasted enough time here. Lord only knows the damage they've inflicted."

"You can't do it all," Sam said. She pulled herself to her knees and kissed me deeply. Her hands wrapped around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. So many senses were running through my body that it wasn't even funny. I didn't want to go but I had to. I couldn't do it all but what I could get done was important.

I broke the kiss. "I'm going to miss you, Sam."

"I hope so," Sam smiled softly. "I want you to think of me every minute of every day."

"I will," I nodded. I rested my head on her forehead.

Sam pushed me back against the headboard and I knew we'd get one more quickie. God, I've never known us to have so much sex in our time together. Sam really was taking in as much of me as she could. I wasn't complaining, though. I was taking in as much of her as I could, too.

(04)

Sam did not want to leave that room. I didn't really want to either but breakfast was done and I was wanting… well, planning to leave in fifteen minutes. I still had to express my milk so I'd be leaving later than planned. I just couldn't bring myself to leave Sam alone. Not even for a second.

Dom and Gage walked the girls down the steps and into the kitchen. I haven't told the girls yet but I've told Dom and Gage that they'll be staying. The males of my party will be going with me but Dom and Gage are Lilly and Megan's servants. They'll be with my girls as long as they agree to the work. Dom lifted Megan into her high chair as Gage pulled out Lilly's chair with the booster seat in it.

The time was weighing heavily on Sam. She secured her hand in mine and her chair was practically on top of my chair. I could see Tucker's disapproving glare shoot right at me. He wasn't happy. I was hurting Sam and he always takes that personally. This is what I want him to do, though. I want him to protect Sam… even if it's from me.

We ate breakfast in silence, no one speaking once. My party fed my girls as we finished eating. Once we were finished, I knew it was time to talk to the girls. My chest tightened and it was very hard to breathe. I was going to leave my girls. I was going to miss Megan's first birthday and so many milestones. I was going to miss so many things that Lilly would do. All because I had a job to do and it was too dangerous for them to be there.

I do believe this is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. I can't imagine anything, shy of burying my daughter, that will be more difficult than walking away from the love of my life and my two baby girls.

I stood up and walked between the girls. I knelt down to be level with the high chair and Lilly in her booster chair. "I have to talk to you, girls," I said, my voice cracked and painful. I cleared my throat, trying not to break down. I'm doing this for my girls. They will have a better future if I do everything I can. This is for Lilly's grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Those children I saw in my dream. I am doing this for my descendants. I grew up in a great world; I want them to have what I had—shy a freaking crisis at fourteen.

"Daddy," Lilly asked, cocking her head to the side. "What is it?"

"Okay, Mama," Megan asked.

"Everything is going to be fine," I said, taking Megan's hand and kissing it. I rubbed Lilly's hair between my fingers. "You know that we've been traveling a lot. You know Daddy," I looked to Megan, "or Mama," for once, I didn't need to fight not to roll my eyes, "has been dealing with high numbers of ghosts. I need to take care of this, but I don't want you girls to get hurt because of it."

"What," Lilly strangled out, getting it first.

"You're going to be staying here," I said, swallowing hard.

"Mama," Megan cried.

"Shh," I soothed. "It's okay. I'll be back and you can tell me all about it." I fought not to cry. I didn't want to scare them. I turned to Lilly. "Mommy's going to take good care of you." My voice broke and I thought I'd lose it. "You're going to be okay."

"No, Daddy," Lilly objected. She turned to Sam. "Can't you do something?"

"He's determined," Sam said, lowering herself to Lilly's position. "You know how he is."

"Dada," Megan cried. "Now Mama!"

"Oh, sweetheart," I said, my voice breaking. "You know we both love you. Daddy had to do what he had to do the same way I have to do what I have to do." I turned to Megan, tears in my eyes. She was only ten months old. It wasn't right. I turned to Lilly. She was only two. It wasn't fair.

"Don't go, Daddy," Lilly cried. "Please."

I wanted to say screw it. I wanted to say their needs now came first but I couldn't. It was the same thing if I didn't give them their vaccinations because it hurt. This pain would prevent something bigger in the future. This is a pinprick compared to what's to come.

"I'm sorry, girls," I said, my voice breaking. "I want to make sure you have a future to grow up in. I can't ignore this. If I don't try to change the things I can when I can, you will pay the price. This is going to hurt, I know it will, but it will keep you safe later in life. Maybe your granddaughter won't have to know the world she knew in that dream. Maybe she won't have to hide who she is, constantly in fear. It's up to us now, girls. You will make these decisions yourselves one day."

"We can protect Estelle," Lilly said, nodding. "Okay, Daddy." She climbed out of her booster seat and I picked her up. I was shocked, though. I didn't think she would know what I was talking about. Well, she has the dreams just like I do. "I'm going to miss you, though."

"I'm going to miss you both so much," I said, kissing her. I held her, trying not to break down. This is for my girls. I wouldn't be doing this if this wasn't for my girls.

"Mama," Megan asked. I passed Lilly to Sam, who held her tight. "It's not me, right?"

"Of course it's you," I said with a small smile. Tears burned at my eyes. "I'm doing all this for you, not because of you." I pulled her out, kissing her. I choked, shedding a few tears. My beautiful baby. She's gone through so much. They both have. "You know that Vlad didn't leave because of you. Daddy left because of a situation he put himself in. He made the mistake and he had to pay for it."

"But… since I born, no one happy," Megan said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Are you kidding me," I asked, shedding more tears. "Your birth brought so much happiness, Megan. So much. I love you so much, baby. I don't want to leave but I know if I don't, you will pay for this later in life. I will never foot you with the bill of this mistake."

"I love you, Mama," Megan cried. I swung with her in my arms, trying to hold onto the little bit of strength I had left.

"I love you so much, Megan," I said, rocking her.

I held her for a long time, just trying to calm her down. Finally, once she stopped crying, Sam and I took the girls upstairs. I had Megan lying between my legs as Sam had Lilly lying on her lap. We were both stroking their hair as I removed my shirt and pulled out the milk expresser. The girls were falling asleep as I began to express my milk.

(04)

It was after noon before everything was in order for me to leave. I had expressed enough milk to wean Megan off of it and completely switch to formula. Tucker held Megan while Sam held Lilly as everyone was preparing to see me off. Mom gave me a simple-looking backpack.

"Everything is inside this pack," Mom said. "Even the items I gave you last night. If you need us, don't hesitate to call. We'll be on our way."

"Thanks," I said, giving her a hug. I went through everyone, saying goodbye. As I got to Sam, Tucker and my girls, I got choked up again. I took Lilly first, kissing her and hugging her tight. "Be a good girl. Look out for your sister and take care of Mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Lilly sniffled. I kissed her again and passed her to Sam.

"I love you, Sam. Forever," I said. I leaned in, kissing her for probably the last time. I reluctantly pulled away and I felt magnetism sack me in the gut. It felt me pulling away.

"I'll be waiting," Sam said, her voice soft.

I pulled Megan to me, kissing her as well. "Behave for Sam and grow, baby. I want you to be a big girl."

"Love you, Mama. If you see Dada, tell him I love him, too," Megan replied.

"I won't see Daddy," I said, giving her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled a little bit but I could tell this was devastating to her. "Be a good girl. Be my big girl."

I pulled Tucker in for a hug. "Take care of them, Tucker. I'm counting on you to look after my girls: Sam, Lilly and Megan."

"You've got it," Tucker replied, smacking my back. "Look out for yourself and come home soon. She'll still be yours, no matter how long you stay gone."

I passed Megan back to Tucker. "No," Megan cried. She started to sob. "Mama!"

I sobbed. "I love you, Megan. I love you, Lilly. Be good girls." I couldn't stay. The longer I stayed, the harder it'd be to go. I rubbed Megan's hair, trying to control my emotions. I walked out of the door, not looking back. The sounds of my girls sobbing broke my heart and I don't think it will ever heal.

**AN: ****I hope my warning was enough about that sex scene. I could not see how to lower the impact. Danny was doing things he'd never done before so I had to put in there his anxieties. This isn't the first time Sam and Danny have French kissed, as explained, but it was the first time Danny had ever felt it. His thoughts were all over the place. I'm sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable. I'd really hate to boost this rating to M for a brief moment of activity I can't really censor out. I think it's clean (enough). Lol.**

**Okay, my reviewers have spoken. They are on Sam's side here. Lol. I am too. Danny is too, now. He's still terrified that Sam's in magnetism, though, so he can't give it up entirely. I hope you guys can see this from Danny's point of view. (He's the one telling the story, after all. If I haven't made it clear enough, then it's on me :P)**

**Okay, I think that's all. Leave a review, send me a PM, whatever floats your boat! Thanks for reading! Update next Wednesday! And I promise, no more risky behavior. That will be the only time it will come close to an M rating (although, I'm afraid it SHOULD be rated M).**

**(Four)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This story contains adult content, violence, language and mpreg. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Three: Down**

Before I left town, I decided to stop by Vlad's mansion. I knew he wouldn't be there. I just wanted to visit his home one last time. I phased into his living room but to my surprise, everything was just as it was. The lights were out but nothing was missing. What did he take with him? I floated above the floor, just in case there was a security system. Even if there was a scanner in the area, my ghost body doesn't have any mass to it. Only if I focus on touching something will I make some kind of impact.

I floated upstairs, phasing through the ceiling of the main floor. The house looked still lived in and I couldn't tell anything had been removed. I floated into his and Blue's bedroom, looking around. Everything was still in its place. What is going on?

I flew to Vlad's office and phased my hand in his desk. I pulled out Vlad's contact book, opening it up and flipping through. I could not remember Vlad's lawyer's name but I knew it would be in this book. Finally, the name Oscar Yeager popped out at me. He was stationed in Madison, Wisconsin. Finally, on the end of his name, I noticed the letters "Esq" following his name. He's a lawyer.

I grabbed a pen and piece of paper, writing down his number. I phased the book back in the desk and flew out of Vlad's mansion. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number Vlad listed as the lawyer's. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello, my name is Danny Fenton. Is one of your client's named Vlad Masters," I asked after his greeting.

"Daniel Fenton from Amity Park, Illinois," he asked, a slight accent in his voice.

"Yes," I said, furrowing my brows together. Well, it's not that unusual. Vlad introduced me to everyone, even if I wasn't there for the introduction. Froot Loop.

"Mr. Fenton," he said slowly, his accent drawn out in a proper fashion. "Mr. Masters has completed his work with me but I do have some business with you. I have tried to get in touch with you but your mother told me you were out of town. May I schedule an appointment with you? I may come to you."

"You're in Wisconsin, right," I asked like I didn't already know. "Madison?"

"Yes, sir," the lawyer replied. That deep draw of his was driving me nuts. I wished he'd talk like normal.

"I'm in town," I lied. "Can you tell me how to find you?"

"Of course, sir," he drawled out. I rolled my eyes. He gave me directions to his law office and I wrote them down on the piece of paper I stole.

(04)

"Mr. Fenton, Oscar will see you now," the receptionist informed me. I stood up and allowed myself into the office. The walls were painted a dark blue and many expensive accents decorated the room. A large hickory desk sat towards the back, a large window looking over the skyline. The capital was a few blocks away and we were on a small strip of land between two large bodies of water. Strangely, I have never been in the city. Vlad's old mansion was on the outskirts of the town, practically in the country. The city wasn't that large… not for my expectations, at least.

"Mr. Fenton, thank you for stopping by," announced the man behind the desk. He was an old man. His skin was wrinkled and age spots covered his face. He wore an expensive suit and had on a wrist watch that I thought for sure would break his weak and feeble wrist. His hair was short, gray in color. He wasn't wearing glasses, though. Either he's wearing contact or he can't see shit.

"My pleasure," I said, taking a seat from across his desk. "What is this about, though? Where is Vlad?"

"Mr. Masters called on me August fourteenth and that was the last time I saw him. Mr. Masters has dissolved the ties to his assets and now you are the proprietor, Mr. Fenton."

"I'm sorry," I said, my eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"Mr. Masters has left you his empire, sir," the lawyer replied. Everything in my body went numb. "You are now the owner of Vlad, Co. and the company DALV."

"There must be some kind of mistake," I said, my voice rising. "What about Vlad? What is he doing?"

"There is no mistake, Mr. Fenton. Mr. Masters has left everything in your name. I was there when he signed the affidavit and he was of sound body and mind. Mr. Masters has turned everything in his account over to you, sir, for you to do what you will."

"Who has been taking care of his company," I screeched. My head was spinning. Vlad walked away from his company—leaving it to me, the big dope—and no one has been around to take care of his company.

"No one, sir," Oscar replied. "I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"He didn't leave anyone in charge," I said, holding my head. I slouched over in the chair, resting my elbow on the leather armchair. This was a mess. Vlad has thousands of employees. His stocks—I mean, if any of them tanked, his company may be broke! It's been a month and a half since I was named his-his successor (what the hell was he thinking?) and no one was there to take care of the company.

"What do I need to do," I asked, swallowing. Vlad left this to me. This is our children's future. I have to take care of this and that means I have to get my head in the game.

"Go through this paperwork, sir, and then it's out of my hands. You will need to get with the company, though. I can help you reach the corporate bosses."

"Are you DALV's lawyer," I asked.

"Yes, sir," he nodded. "I was the only lawyer Mr. Master's dealt with."

"I'll keep you on the payroll," I nodded. "I need someone who has dealt with Vlad before."

"Of course," he nodded. What am I going to do? I don't know the first thing about running a company. I know how to run a ghost hunting organization but I do not know how to deal with lawyers or shareholders or any of that. Why on Earth would Vlad leave this in my name? His employees deserve better than what I can give them!

I sighed. I didn't know how to be a ghost in the beginning either. I figured it out, though. I have to look at this differently. When I first began protecting my town, I viewed this like I was a hero. That wasn't the way, though. I have to put the people first—not the job. Instead of being a hero, I wanted to save lives. Well, now I don't want to make money. I want to improve lives and invest in the future. If I wanted to make money, it'd be the same as when I was using my powers for myself. I wasn't my best until I put others above myself.

I have to do this. Vlad entrusted his company to me and I have to do my best. No matter what it takes; whether I wanted it or not is irreverent. Vlad left this to me, it's mine, and I have to take care of it. It's my responsibility because it will one day go to my girls.

I started the paperwork. I won't be starting my investigation until later. I have people to take care of.

(04)

The next few days were hectic. I met with the shareholders, the corporates and then with all the employees. The shareholders weren't that upset—the stocks stayed level and no one lost any money, thank God. The corporates were really upset. They couldn't even go into DALV and Vlad just abandoned them without a word's notice. A few walked out on me but after promising a big bonus and a raise, most stayed onboard. The employees were dealt with in person. I met them grouped together, most already employed with someone else. I offered their jobs back with a bonus, a pay increase and better benefits. Many came back just because I offered their jobs back, but a small minority changed their minds with my offers. An even smaller minority walked away, some citing my age and others disappointed in the way they were treated. I promised them that they'd get their paychecks and bonuses for the inconvenience.

Then came the lawsuits. I met with many lawyers and many labor unions, trying to sort through so much. It was one big headache. I was in the news and the spotlight for nearly a week before I could finally leave. I made sure my employees were set up and ready to do their jobs before I left. I bought a second cell phone just for DALV and I had a video conference room set up to meet with the team whenever they needed me. The corporates weren't happy that I was leaving again but I promised them that it would be like I wasn't even leaving.

I collapsed on my couch once the tent was pitched. I was so aggravated with Vlad that I could bite his head off if I ever saw him again. Gauis sat down beside of me, handing me a beer. The party doesn't hide in the shadows anymore. There's no reason to. If someone gets this close to us and I've not invited them in, we're all fighting. They only went invisible so that anyone targeting my girls wouldn't know about them.

"Thanks," I sighed, popping the top off. I took a drink, exhaling as I felt the buzz run through me. It never lasts long and it's certainly not equal to the buzz it gives a human, but I love that feeling. Even my party gets that feeling.

"You did well, sir," Gauis replied.

"Thanks," I sighed. I took another drink from the longneck. "I felt bad. They depended on that paycheck and they couldn't even get paid for the hours they worked. How could Vlad just walk away like that? I know he was desperate but doesn't doing the right thing mean anything to him?"

"Plasmius is who he is, sire. Plasmius will always be selfish and self-centered. To expect anything else from him is expecting too much. Be satisfied with the progress you made, my king. Plasmius will never kill again."

"Thank you," I smiled. I put the bottle to my lips but didn't drink. I just couldn't get over it. I thought Vlad respected humans now. He regretted hurting Danielle. It pained him to know he hurt Blue. He'd been working hard to keep the Division up to date and helping ease the takeover. Vlad always enforced the road closures when I issued them. For crying out loud, when Vortex got too out of hand, he regretted it! How could he just walk away without knowing his people were taken care of? Was getting Blue back that important to him? I love Sam but I would never put her above a life. There's only two people I would put above anyone else and that's my children. If I thought for even a minute their needs wouldn't be met by Sam, I wouldn't be doing this.

How could Vlad say he values people but abandon them for something as trivial as a relationship? Vlad hasn't changed at all, has he? He's stopped killing and he's stopped raping but he's still self-centered and he will never view humans as anything more than a nuance. There's two things I overlooked in my earlier observation. One, Vlad felt bad about hurting a fellow halfa. Two, Vlad was doing everything else for me. Vlad regretted hurting Dani and Blue because they're halfas. To Vlad, halfa's are the superior race. Vlad didn't want to hurt anyone and worked so hard to keep things calm because that's what I wanted. Vlad has always held me above everything except for our children. It's what kept Sam alive. He never wanted to hurt us and Sam and Tucker aren't halfas yet to Vlad.

I removed the bottle from my lips and set it back on the table. I lifted my right leg and hugged it to my chest as the thoughts ran through my head. What did this mean for Blue and Vlad? Vlad isn't the man I imagined. He isn't like me. He's not even a diluted version of me. I have seen Vlad as having my values but it's not true. The worst part: Vlad never pretended to be this version of himself. He's always told me he'd go better, not good. I never got the meaning of that. I heard Vlad saying his definition of good (saving people), renouncing that lifestyle for himself and thought Vlad was making a point. He was making a point but I missed it. Vlad never wanted to be moral; he just wanted to improve the way he lived his life.

So it begs the question. If Vlad isn't moral and still does things for selfish reasons, what keeps Blue with him? I would never stand for this. Vlad would have to change or I'd leave. I couldn't stand for someone to put themselves above others. I couldn't stand Sam saying she and the life she lives is more important than the populous. That's what got me in trouble with Mom. She and Dad deemed me more important than that girl. I get why she felt that way (no one would come before my children) but I still can't stand the thought. So how can Blue live knowing Vlad would rather a hundred innocents die instead of Blue? How can Blue stay with a man (or anyone) who would be that selfish?

To get this answer, I have to go back to my basics. Vlad and I were together when I didn't have a clue. I still imagined the worst that could happen was the Ghost King conquering our world. The only thing that comes close to how bad the future we face really is is Dan. I wasn't concerned about that future because I controlled the future. It was in my hands so there was no one else to interfere. I had the choice: to be a man or be a monster. I chose to be a man. Well, that was still before 'I' became Blue. So I had a choice when I chose Vlad instead of my family.

I swallowed hard. I changed who I was. I didn't want to deal with the heartbreak of Lilly's death so I cut it out of my life. Once I made the decision to walk away from protecting innocents, though, I had to change who I was. I couldn't ignore a cry for help so I had to harden my heart. I became selfish. I became Vlad, the improved version. I wouldn't kill, but I wouldn't save either. Blue even said it himself. He didn't call for Vlad to be good, he called for Vlad to go better. To him, he wasn't good anymore. He's not, either. Ignoring a cry for help accounts you for that innocent's murder the same as the one who killed them. How could anyone put their lives above the lives of others? How could someone with my DNA ignore someone crying for help?

"Sire, are you okay," Gauis asked.

I swallowed again, trying to prevent myself from throwing up. "Could you ever do it, Gauis? Could you ever put your life above another?"

"No, sire," Gauis remarked, his voice solid. He knew what I was talking about. "Not everyone is like you and I, though. There are different kinds of people, my king. They are the reason we serve. If everyone was like us, there'd be no reason for anyone to die."

I nodded slowly, agreeing. "I just don't understand Blue, though." I swallowed again. "I don't get how I could turn my back on anyone, no matter what."

"The Duke is justified, sir," Gauis replied. I glanced at him. "He acted as you would in that case. Think back to that time, sire. What did you have during that era? Even Duke Tucker and Duchess Sam weren't your partners. They did not know the real you. You have to realize much has changed since that time. Your team is closer and you have more shoulders to lean on. You turned to the only person you could at that difficult time. Duke Blue is justified."

I nodded, thinking back. Who did I turn to when Dan happened? I hid it from Sam and Tucker and ignored Jazz's pleas to help. I avoided Vlad but once he pushed, I caved. If Vlad hadn't told me Dan came to him, I would have relied on him heavily. Then there was my near miscarriage. I nearly went crazy through that. I knew I was under stress and my relationship with Vlad wasn't healthy so I asked him to go away. I didn't rely on Sam and Tucker. What did I do, though? I made big mistakes.

I put my leg down, grabbing my beer again. I sat, hunched over as I took a drink. As soon as I was on my feet, Ecto-Acne happened. How did I deal with that? I tried to erase Plasmius. Brilliant! The next thing that happened… oh, yeah. Gregor. I handled that so well. That was the end of May so the last thing that happened was Valerie. That's how I went from making Tucker jealous to liking Valerie. I leaned on her. I had cut off my family so I relied on my future sister-in-law. Fine mess that was. And let's not forget the terrific event the Reality Gauntlet was. I didn't fuck that up, did I?

"You're right," I said, shaking my head. I never realized it. I was struggling with my emotions so I kept screwing up. I finally got my shit together when I told Sam and Tucker about Vlad and me two weeks after Freakshow attacked. We worked together to take care of Vlad when he started that crap after he assumed the office of mayor. Sam, Tucker and I worked together to get the Infi-map back and to defeat Vortex. I screwed up when I didn't get their help with Amorpho but as soon as they had my back, it was easy enough. Again, when I was fighting Skulker without Dad, I couldn't even take his head off but once Dad got involved, it was over. I didn't help, though. I was trying not to be swallowed by a beast.

When the GIW bought Fentonworks, I ignored Sam and Tucker's warnings and got in more trouble than I was worth. I paired up with Frostbite and figured out how to defeat Undergrowth. I tried to deal with my pregnancy alone and lost Lilly. Yet again, I went through a life-changing event on my own. Even after I told Sam and Tucker the truth, I didn't share in my heartbreak. Disasteroid. I'm no different than Blue. Instead of giving up, I fought for the wrong reason. I picked the wrong battles. I fought to pretend to be normal. I should have rallied the troops and fought Vlad.

"Marcellus, Serguis, Valentinus, please come here," I spoke softly.

"Sire," Gauis asked, wrinkling his brow.

I pulled myself up, holding my hand out. "I need to talk to you all."

The remaining of my party arrived, bowing. "Sire," they said in unison.

"I think I've learned my lesson," I spoke up, getting in King-mode. He was kin to Radar. "United we stand, divided we fall. I need someone to stand by me. I know you will stand by me. I've stated that you are to hang around the background, nothing more than a last defense. That's going to change. You're not my party anymore. I don't need a party. My girls needed a party. I need a team. Will you accept this responsibility?"

"Of course, sire," Gauis bowed.

Marcellus bowed as well. "We accepted this fact before we left, sire. We would not allow you to stand alone."

"I serve my kingdom. I stand by my friend. I'll die for the king, my friend," Serguis stated, bowing.

Valentinus also went to one knee. "We stand by thee, my king."

"Then stand with me now," I said, raising my right hand. "You're no longer my servants. You will not be my guards. You are my brothers. Brothers don't bow to each other."

A small smile went to Marcellus's lips as he pulled himself up. His rich brown hair swayed as he rectified himself. "You have my full support, sir."

Gauis came to his feet, his stony features unmoved. His electric ocean-blue eyes burned in desire. "I will do as you ask, my lord."

The cockiness that defines Valentinus vanished as he nodded, standing up. "I will accept these duties."

Serguis also stood, tall and proud, giving us a cocky smile. "The enemy will quake at our name as they did in the land of my father."

"There's one thing you must know," I said, looking to each one individually. "I don't rule. I am not going to give out commands. I keep us together but I also expect you to knock me down to size when I'm wrong. I know this will be difficult because I am also your king but I'm asking you not to look at me as your king. If I go too far, can you take control?"

Gauis held his head high. "I will respect you, but I will put the mission first, Danny."

I smiled. "As you wish, my king. You are our leader but our responsibilities come first, Danny."

Serguis and Valentinus followed Gauis and Marcellus's lead, each one calling me Danny as they accepted the conditions. I have faith that they will put lives above my sovereignty.

(04)

The south was quieter than the north. It was a good sign. The north was heavily populated; more opportunities for feeding. The south had many small towns, which they liked to frequent, but they were spaced far apart. It appears that the ghosts liked having the close-knit communities opposed to the small far-spaced towns. I found six ghosts in two weeks and it was looking good.

I finished packing up the last of our belongings before we shipped out as I heard the dong of my email account. I still had my laptop set up on the floor with the wifi working. I put the book bag down and walked over to the laptop, holding it in one hand. I accessed my email with my second hand.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Your ad said you addressed "weird and unexplainable occurrences" and you said you dealt with things big and small. I live in Stark, Arizona but I have family on both sides of the border. People have been disappearing. Others have reported escaping barely with their lives. A few have died. Please, I beg of you, look into this location. I have talked to others you have helped. You never make an appearance but the trouble always goes away. We have small children in this town. I don't want the next person to be a child._

_Sincerely,_

_Ernesto Martinez_

I was near that location, I realized as I looked up Stark, Arizona. One last job.

I pulled out my GPS and searched my location. I knew I was along the Mexico border but I couldn't tell if I was already in Arizona or if I was in New Mexico. There's no road signs in the air, after all. Animas, New Mexico. Okay, I'm heading west. I typed in Stark, Arizona and completed packing. Then we're heading south.

(04)

It was greener in New Mexico, would you believe it? I thought New Mexico was dead and isolate. Arizona was almost entirely sand. Once we passed the mountain range, the ground got deader. I didn't think it was possible. We pitched the tent but I was surprised anyone lived here at all. There were a lot of old buildings, decaying from exposure, but I couldn't see any residences. Well, Mr. Martinez did say he had family on both sides of the border and Arizona has a huge immigration problem. I have a few friends from Region Five and most of them say they've never seen a ghost but they've seen lots of aliens.

Right away, I set up the scanner. Nothing showed up on screen. It wouldn't be the first time the ghosts took a while to register and it probably won't be the last, so I left it up while I took a flight around the region. Everything was dead. I couldn't even see a wild animal on the ground. If there are ghosts here, it's no wonder. They used to be residents.

I'd estimate we were thirty to forty miles from the New Mexico border but no more than five miles from the Mexico border. I circled the area, crossing into Mexico to check out that side of the line. There was nothing for miles. It's one thing not to see ghosts but I don't even see any humans. If there's no humans, it's unlikely the ghosts would target this place.

_Follow the drugs_, Ricky had told me once. _Illegals and naturals alike are always around the drugs. Find one, and you'll find the other._ This was his territory. He was the Youth Director of Region Five until two years ago. That's when he graduated. We hadn't spoken since.

I pulled out my cell phone and pulled up the internet. The headquarters was in a place called Bisbee, about ten miles from here. I decided to go check out the local Sheriff's office.

My GPS took me directly to the sheriff's office and I powered down. I walked into the complex, the sheriff's office not very active. I looked around the room, finding the place to be quiet considering what was going on. When I was free to see the receptionist, I approached the window.

"I was wondering if I could see the sheriff, please," I asked.

"Do you have an appointment," she asked.

"No, ma'am," I answered. I pulled out my wallet and slid it in the small deposit hole identification side up. "Daniel Fenton, DHS."

The entire room stopped, looking at me in shock. They were surprised to see someone from the Department of Homeland Security. If people were disappearing, why would this be a shock?

"Right away, sir," she spoke, standing up. She rushed back as I retrieved my wallet. Just as I finished slipping my wallet back in my jeans, the woman came out of the booth and started walking quickly down a hall. "Follow me."

"Take your time," I said as I followed her. "You won't get in trouble."

"Yes, sir," she replied. I have no idea why she's so freaked out. It's like she didn't intend on any feds showing up. This makes no sense.

She led me down the hallway and towards a large office. She opened the door, stepping in and allowed me to enter. As I walked in, she closed the door behind me. I looked back, surprised. What is wrong with these people? People are being reported missing and she's freaking out over a DHS agent.

"Special Agent Fenton, how may I help you," a tall man behind the desk asked. He was an older gentleman with a cowboy hat on and he wore a traditional western lawmen suit. I walked over to his desk, holding my hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Sheriff. I was wondering if we could have a word if you aren't busy."

"My pleasure, son. Anything you need, I can help ya with."

"I got an email this morning from one of your residents," I said, sitting down. The sheriff relaxed in his chair and I became even more confused. Isn't he one bit concerned about what's going on in his county? "He told me that there were some disappearances, abductions and murders going on here. I'd like to look into it."

"I'm sorry, special agent. There isn't anything unusual going on in my county. Nothing outside those damn illegals."

"Are you sure, sheriff," I asked. "It'll only be me."

"A single federal agent," he asked, raising his eyebrow. "May I see some identification, son?"

"Of course," I replied, lifting myself up to remove my wallet again. I passed him my identification and credentials. "I've been looking into some strange reporting's across the country. This isn't on official business."

"Well, the law states that I have to invite you into my county for you to get involved and there just isn't any reason for you to be here, Agent Fenton. I'm sorry to waste your time." He passed me my wallet back.

"That law doesn't apply to me," I said firmly, letting him know I wouldn't be pushed out of here. "If you don't cooperate with me, Sheriff, I will be contacting state law enforcement."

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean that law doesn't apply to you? This is my county!"

"I don't want any trouble, Sheriff. I have a job to do, though, and nothing will get in my way. I would hope you'd cooperate with me."

"Just because you have a big title doesn't mean you can run the show around here," he said, putting his fist on his desk. He sat straight up. "There are no murder sprees going on in my county, Agent Fenton. I don't know where you got your information, but it isn't accurate. Please leave my office."

I sat up, pulling out a card. This one was human made, though. Since I went on the road, I've had to give out a few of these. I don't want hundreds of ectoplasmic business cards unaccounted for. "If you hear anything, Sheriff, please get in touch with me. I'll be in touch with you." I nodded as he took my card, hardening his stare in my direction. I dismissed myself, still cool and collected. I found it funny when the little people tried to act big and tough around me. I wouldn't cause any fuss, though, unless he caused it first.

I will get to the bottom of this. Either he's with me… or he's against me.

(04)

Returning to my tent wasn't as much of a relief as I thought it would be. The sight of that small tent reminded me what wasn't inside. I didn't want to go in there. I didn't want to go inside that thing and hear… silence. I should hear my girls either laughing or fighting. I should hear Dom scolding remarks or Gage's pleas of diplomacy. I heaved a sigh and turned around. I wouldn't go in there right away. I wanted to avoid that reality for as long as possible. Days without my girls were as normal as nights without my girls but not seeing them during any time of the day was world shattering. I couldn't deal with that.

It's been three weeks since I left Amity Park. I used to enjoy the silence but now it is just crushing. I was so busy in Wisconsin that it took a while for their absence to set in. Then I was actually enjoying the sound of tranquility. However, I've come to miss the noise. If I can stay away, I can take my mind off it but every time I'm in that tent, I'm reminded. I don't want to be reminded right now. I miss them so much.

Outside wasn't that much better either. Silence everywhere. I constantly stayed in the countryside so the noise pollution was nonexistent. Before, I would have found it enjoyable. Now, I find it miserable. I walked along the dusty, sandy ground, my tennis shoes scuffing the loose material and kicking it in the air. No birds chirping, no insects buzzing, not even a rodent running through underground tunnels; just dead silence. It was so bizarre. I've heard of ghost towns before, but this one takes the cake.

I walked that barren land for who knows how long. I found it interesting to watch my skin being damaged by the sun and heal moments later. I guess I got so wrapped up in my observation that I didn't notice the road I'd stumbled upon. I nearly tripped from the change from level ground. I caught myself in the last minute, though, looking down at the ground in shock. It was a dirt road but it was patted down nicely. I've never seen a dirt road so maintained.

"Okay," I said, looking down the path. I looked behind me and the road stretched as far as I could see in that direction, too. Something wasn't right about this. I hadn't seen anyone in this area. I couldn't have traveled to the next community—that's ten or so miles away! Oh, shit. I've found the drugs.

I heard the sound of a soft engine and wheels rolling down the road. I turned in the direction of the vehicle—from behind—but I couldn't see anything. I went invisible.

About two minutes later, I saw the truck rolling down the road. It was an old busted up truck with the top open. Two men sat in the front, the passenger gripping a riffle in his hands. It took the truck a long time to finally pass me. They were in no hurry; they were looking for intruders.

I flew behind them, following them back to their camp. It took us five minutes going down that dirt road to finally reach civilization. I had no doubt in my mind that I was in Mexico now. There was no wall and I didn't see any border patrol officers. These thugs were free to cross over into Mexico and no wonder. There was desert as far as the eye could see—except in this little mud community.

The community was impressive. There were little wooden cottages and a big community gathering place. The entire place was dirt and it was so well maintained it was impressive. The only thing that stood out was these huge buildings, five in a row, that were completely domed in. I could hear air conditions humming from them when the rest of the community didn't even have electricity. The truck came to a stop and the two men climbed out, the driver pulling the keys out of the ignition as he stepped out of the truck.

The citizens in the community seemed to work harder when the men showed up. There were men, women and children all buzzing about this mud community, each one doing a specific job. Some were carrying these large baskets of leaves to and from the large community building and I recognized the leaves going in the building as marijuana. Other citizens were heading in a different direction, heading west away from the village. The last job being performed was happening from behind the community building. I saw five to seven vans sitting behind the building and citizens were loading boxes on those vans.

Those were the citizens that had a specific task they were doing: carrying baskets, carting buckets and toting boxes. There were also citizens that didn't seem to have a job to do. They were going in and out of the buildings. They were few, though, and I only seen three people so far enter a building without anything in their hands.

The two hired hands stopped in the middle of the dirt lot, gripping their pistols in their hands. A little boy, no older than eight, was carrying an empty basket back to the odd buildings (the groweries). He was moving the slowest of the citizens, his feet scuffing the dirt. "Hey, you," one of the men, a tall, muscled fellow with blonde-brown hair and a chiseled chin, called out. "Keep moving!"

The other citizens looked up reluctantly, a look of despair in their eyes. I looked back to the men and then back to the others and got a sinking feeling. The citizens were Mexicans while the men were Americans.

"Pick it up," I heard one woman cry out. "Do as they ask, Antonio!"

"Get back to work and stop talking your gibberish," the second man announced. He had shorter hair than his partner, black in color. He was also more rounded than muscled. Unlike his partner, though, he wasn't clean shaven. He had a scruffy beard while the muscled, medium length haired man was clean as a whistle.

"I'm so tired, mama," the boy called back, stopping in the middle of the lot. The person behind him didn't see him stop, though, and hit him full force. The boy fell to the ground, crying out more in exhaustion than in pain. Three others fell over in the collision.

The two men acted immediately and the men who had fallen over scrambled away from the boy. The woman who had called the boy Antonio cried out, "No!" She ran into the lot, as fast as she could.

The muscled, dusty blonde haired man made it to the boy first as the woman sobbed. The black haired man grabbed her, forcing his arms around her roughly. "Please," she sobbed, a heavy Mexican accent covering her voice, "he's just a boy. Please, don't take my son!"

"He has a job to do," Dusty spat. "He's no good to us causing trouble."

"Please," she cried out, fighting with Cowboy. "Please don't take my son away from me."

"You should have done a better job," Dusty replied. He grabbed the boy's hand, heaving him in the air. The kid didn't even fight back, just hanging limply in the air as the man held him out like a dead rodent. He dropped the kid halfway to the ground, dragging him across the dirt towards the truck. The kid cried out but couldn't fight back.

I'd had enough.

I flew towards the jerk, causing my energy to surround me. When I flew through him, my energy sent a jolt through him, causing Dusty to jump and let go of the kid. Dusty spun around, expecting to find someone attacking him.

"What is it, Peter," Cowboy asked.

"Who did that," the one Cowboy called Peter asked.

"Who did what," Cowboy asked, looking at his friend.

"Someone hit me," Peter declared, his voice hard.

"No one was around you, Peter," Cowboy remarked.

"I know what I felt," he barked back.

"And I know what I saw. Get rid of the kid."

I landed on the ground and bent down to the kid before Peter could reach him. I phased my hand in his back, restoring his energy. The kid's eyes snapped open, a sharp exhale escaping his lungs. He jumped up, frightened.

"Antonio," his mother cried out.

"Shut up, bitch," Cowboy ordered. I took aim at him, doing the same thing I did to Peter. Cowboy released the mother, screaming as he scrambled away from the woman. He fell on his butt, unable to do it gently.

"What," Peter demanded.

"Fuck, man, I felt something, too!"

"I told you," Peter retorted as the mother ran to her son. She picked Antonio up as soon as she was around him but she didn't stop until she was back on the porch of the community center. However, no one came around her. They sat back, trying to alienate themselves from her.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Cowboy declared. The two men ran back to their trucks and took off down the road.

"Maria," an elderly man called out. From the doorway of the community center came an older man and the crowd part as he passed. "Are you all right, my daughter?"

"Daddy, they were going to take Antonio like they took Hector," Maria sobbed. She hugged her son to her chest, crying. The boy just looked dazed and confused.

"Are you okay, Antonio," the old man asked.

"Angels," the boy spoke. "An angel was watching over me."

"What do you mean, Antonio," Maria asked.

"I'm healed," Antonio replied. "My bones were broken but now they are whole. An angel healed me."

"The spirits are always watching us, protecting us, guiding us," the grandfather replied. "Your guardian angel may have been with you today, my grandson."

"I told you, father," Maria replied, tears in her brown eyes. Her entire angelic face was aglow in happiness. "You were about to lose faith but our Father has answered our prayers. He will deliver us from this devil."

"I'm just glad you are safe, my grandson," the old man said, putting his hand on his head. "Now," he said, turning to the group. "We each have a job to do. If we do not meet our quota, the white devils will come back. Let us work." And just like that, they went back to working.

I helped myself into the community center to see more citizens. Most were women and they were working with the leaves in one area. Across the room was another set of tables and they were working with many items. Some was pills, others were powder and even some was injection serum. In the back of the room, the doors were open and more people were carrying boxes out to the trucks from each part of the room.

There must have been a hundred tables in this large building but there was more to the building than the one room. I flew above the workers in the tables and past the set-up packing supplies on the back tables and went through the open doorway. No door separated from the room with the tables from the back room but I did notice the room was long but not very wide. I looked around the room and it was some kind of kitchen. It wasn't a traditional kitchen, though. It was just full of counters and cabinets.

Along the counters were bowls of vegetables and slabs of meat. I put my hand on one of the cabinets beneath the counter and it was full of canned items… and I'm not talking about the cans you buy at grocery stores. These people were forced to feed themselves and they didn't have the proper tools to do it. I think I know what I was called in for. It's not a ghost attack; these people are slaves to drive the drug trade.

I touched the cabinet above the counter and this one was full of plates. That's what it was. It was where the workers prepared their meals. A creak brought my attention to my left. A door sat open that I had completely missed and a man brought in another basket of vegetables. He placed the vegetables on the counter and began emptying the basket into the bowls. Once his bucket was empty, he left the room. I was alone again.

I looked around the room again, noticing how the room was darker than it should be. The sun was starting to go down and the late hour was plunging shadows into the small room. The open door was the largest source of light but once it got to the wall, all it did was travel to the celling and vanish. About eight tiny slot windows sat in a pattern, between the counter and the cabinet. It didn't provide much light either.

Less than two minutes had passed before the shadow of a person cut through the light at the door. This time a woman carried a heavy basket of vegetables in and started to unload them in the bowls. She wiped her forehead as she picked up the empty bucket and headed back out into the heat. Another woman, this one a young teenager, came in just after her but instead of a wooden barrel, she had a tin tub—huge for her size. She put the barrel on the counter and picked up the bowl beside her, emptying the carrots, celery and cucumbers into the tub.

The teen was breathing hard, sharp intakes of breath trying to supply oxygen to her brain. She was dripping in sweat, her dress soaked all the way through. She lifted up the skirt of her dress, wiping her face with the hem. I looked away, not wanting to violate her privacy like this. She dropped the end of her dress, releasing a deep sigh. She looked at the tub with reluctance, wrapping her arms around her waist. She let out a soft whimper, the dread evident in her voice. She was tired and she didn't know if she could carry that thing again.

I floated next to her, phasing my hand in her shoulder. I saw the relief flood her body as the strain of the day was taken from her. However, she wasn't foolish. She looked around, surprised about the sudden rejuvenation she received.

"Hello," she called. Her eyes scanned the tiny room, looking for the slightest sign of life. She finally closed her eyes, though, and released a breath. "Thank you, my guardian angel."

She picked up the tub and went back outside, only stopping to let the next worker in to unload the vegetables.

I followed her, eager to know what she did. She carried the tub out to the fields but in the opposite direction the wooden barrel workers were coming from. As we traveled along, she started to hum to herself. She was younger than I was, around fourteen. Her rich brown locks were dripping with sweat and debris littered her hair. The locks drifted below her waist but they were maddened and tangled. She'd look beautiful once she had a shower and cleaned up. Now, she just looked sad and broken.

"Mercedes," a woman with the same facial features but shorter hair reprimanded. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, mama," the girl remarked. "I had a hard time picking up the tub."

"Do not dottle, my love," her mother scolded. "You know what the white men do when you slack!"

"The white men aren't here," Mercedes defended.

"But you never know who will turn on us," her mother retorted. "Your father works hard to keep us safe. Don't you jeopardize his hard work because you're lazy!"

"I'm sorry, mother," Mercedes replied. She kneelt by this long metal shoot filled with water. It looked like one of those things that miners use to mine for gold in river beds. Mercedes picked up a handful of carrots and ran them under the water. They were getting this water from somewhere and this is how they clean their food.

I flew higher in the air, trying to determine where the water was coming from. The shoot seemed to go on for miles. I glanced around but my heart sank. Surrounding the water line was dozens of more communities. This was more than a few dozen people. There were hundreds here in slavery.

Every community was like the last. However, not every community was free of 'white men'. I saw a few trucks like the two men who were here earlier but I saw a few in jeeps and even a couple in single-cab pickup trucks. I turned around to the north-west and saw a huge garden. Dozens of people were in the fields with wooden buckets, picking, packing and carrying the load.

This is a lot bigger than I ever imagined.

(04)

I had to come up with a plan. I didn't know how many bosses there were and the mother said something about the citizens betraying each other. I couldn't risk screwing this up or I'd lose everything. I was in Mexico now so these people were technically not illegal aliens. I knew they were conspiring to get across the border though. I imagine that's how they got caught. Just as the shadows consumed the place, I heard a cry from one of the villages below. I flew in that direction to see a woman weeping in the arms of an older woman. Dust was kicked into the air. I chased the dust.

Before they got to the first community, I had caught up to the vehicle causing the dust. A man was slumped over the back, his wrist cuffed above his head. He was around the same age as the weeping woman so I assumed he was her husband. He was bloodied and bruised and the injuries were fresh. I followed the truck until it was away from prying eyes.

I sent out a little ecto-blast, destroying the cuffs. The man was shocked but he didn't say anything; he only looked to the sky. I summoned more ectoplasm but this time I shot it at the engine of the vehicle. The slave seemed to expect what was about to happen because he leapt out of the car before the explosion. The force of the blast sent the two men flying into the air, screaming in terror. The truck rolled several times. The man was in pain, wincing from the fall but he was all right.

The two men lay motionless on the ground as I landed. I made myself visible but I didn't hear the man react. I phased my hands in the two men, pulling them to their feet as I released them and gripped their shirts. "These are my people," I hissed, doing my best to sound like a pissed off spirit and not an angry ghost. The men recoiled. "Leave here and never come back!"

The men screamed, running down the dirt path.

"Angel," the man called, collapsing to his knees. "I am not worthy."

I phased my hand in his shoulder, healing his injuries. "Rise. Go back to your people. Tell them that I have decreed your freedom. You will be slaves no longer."

"Thank you, angel," he said, bowing his head. He ran back to the community.

I chuckled softly to myself. "You're going to Hell, Fenton, if it exists. Pretending to be an angel!"

I turned invisible, flying into the air.

(04)

I watched over the communities that night. I watched how the two men I attacked rode back with another truck and they evacuated the remaining guards. I watched the citizens cook dinner and sit by a campfire outside. They bathed in masses by collecting the water they used in large tubs but it would be cool water. It was probably refreshing, honestly, considering the heat outside.

That night, as they slept, I traveled through the communities, phasing my hand in their shoulders. They slept well that night. I planned to start tomorrow with helping them. There was too many of them to just do it all at once. I'd take my time, helping them.

However, before nine, dozens of trucks rolled in the compound. Shrieks of terror rang through the villages as the scared citizens hid. The ones not running looked defeated.

Everyone looked defeated except for a small minority, that is. I noticed them, and recognized a few: Antonio, Maria and the grandfather; Mercedes, her mother and who I assumed was her father; and finally, the two women and the man from late last night. More surrounded them but it was them that stood the tallest. This is your fault, Fenton. They have faith that their 'angel' will protect them. I won't let them down.

A man stepped off the truck, his boots clunking the ground heavily. "This is the only time I will say this," he broadcasted, his voice rising and falling in rhythm. He had dirty blonde hair, like Dusty/Peter did yesterday but it fell in ringlets around his face, to his chin. "Either get back to work or face the consequences!"

I started to summon power. It was rare for me to get so powerful that it messed with the weather but it's happened before. I'd rather them think they're witnessing a miracle than a ghost attack. The first sign that it was working was a small dust tornado kicked up. To my left, I saw dusk pick up and push forwards fifty feet. In an instant, it reversed directions and forced all the dirt in the opposite direction. I hit peak power.

The wind kicked pounds of dust into the air, suffocating the air in dirt. Dark clouds, lighting flashing, started to surround the sky. I pumped more energy into my core, overloading the magnetic field of this location. Whispers filled the compound as the citizens were witnessing the 'miracle'.

"Get back to work," the long haired man ordered. I turned in his direction and just my stare sent him flying. I lifted my hand and before he hit the ground, he was suspended in mid-air.

"Leave these people alone," I moaned and my voice came out ten shades of spooky. Thunder rocked the ground as it rumbled between the two large mountain ranges way off in the south and the east.

The man flinched, releasing a startled gasp. I forced him higher in the sky and down towards the ground at full force. He screamed as he thought he'd crash into the ground with enough force to kill him but I laid him down gentle as a feather. I opened my palm though and he skid in the dirt. I turned to the vehicles and targeted the ones away from people. The engines blew up in eight of them, in successive order.

"Let's get out of here," one of the guards from last night shrieked. Several started running for the vehicles. When the others saw their co-workers making a break for it, the rest followed. The long-haired man barely grabbed a hold of the bar in the back of a jeep before they were taking off. He climbed on, looking over the masses.

In surprising numbers, the citizens fell to their feet, praising God. Their hands reached for the sky and it was a touching sight. How these people, abused and mistreated beyond compare, could have such strong faith is beyond me. I smiled though, happy that I could save these people.

(04)

I was back at my tent, talking with my party about how to get these people what they need when I felt it. We all rose to our feet when we felt the earth quake and the huge source of power that followed. "Let's go," I ordered, phasing through the tent and transforming. I led us to the compound to see the people running as the first's community building laid in ruin. Debris still fell from the sky. I looked around, half expecting to see a tank but already knowing I'd screwed up. Tanks don't let out energy like I felt.

From behind the smoke, the shape resembling a human appeared. A girl with black hair and glowing hazel eyes had her hand stretched out in the direction of the destroyed community building. "I don't care what stands in your way," she announced in a deep voice. "Remember there is always something more terrifying!"

Her body twitched slightly to the left and I was on the move. A mother toting a toddler behind her was in her path and she'd either have to abandon the child or die with it. Not if I could help it. The ghost released the blue blast as I pulled up what was supposed to be a blue shield. Purple surrounded me and I jumped as her blue was dissolved long before it hit my shield. I have the third ectoplasmic blast!

I narrowed my eyes, though, focusing on the battle. I appeared, showing her what interfered. "Wrong!" I shot a beam, thrills going through me as the purple left my gloved hand. I can't believe it! Purple!

"Who are you," she demanded. The blast hit her shield but cut through it like a hot knife through butter. She grunted, hitting the ground.

"I'm Danny Phantom," I declared, "but you can call me your worst nightmare."

Serguis arrived by my side. "Gauis, Marcellus and Valentinus are attending to the humans, Danny. I've got your back!"

"Thanks," I said, looking to her. "But I think I've got this!" I blasted off, swooping down to hit her but she slid through the ground, forcing me to chase her. She didn't run too far, just far enough to escape the disadvantage she was in. She blocked my first three punches but when I went to throw my fourth one, energy erupted from her fists and threw both of us back.

Serguis flew at the girl who recovered before I did. She was strong, I'll give her that. I think she's either a high eight or a low nine. Serguis sent a blast out that snaked behind her when she expected it to hit her. He continued to fight her hand to hand as the blast turned around and aimed to hit her right in the back. I thought he'd get her when she spun around, a blast already in her hand. However, the blast liquefied as it passed through her and Serguis grabbed it in his hand, the blast taking shape like a ball bat, swiping her feet with it. She went down but phased through the ground as Serguis impaled the beam right where her head was.

I take it back, she is very good.

I flew back to where Serguis was, blocking her from hitting him in the back with a blast. I sensed Serguis disappear from behind me to see him rise from the ground behind her. As he prepared to wrap his arms around her to trap her, she released a short burst of power, throwing both of us back. She is damn good!

I flew off the ground, coming in to attack her as Serguis phased through the ground. The girl formed ectoplasm around her, forcing me back briefly. I powered up the purple blast in my hand, cutting through her shield and hitting her. Before she hit the ground, she did a hard pull-up, taking aim at me. I pulled up a shield to deflect her when Serguis came up from right below her, sending her flying. I took off, following the fight.

Dozens of blasts rained down on her as Serguis came in from behind and we prepared to tackle her. She turned intangible and I nearly hit Serguis until he pulled up at the last second. I sensed for the girl again, flying at full speeds. A blue blast snaked around the girl but as she sent out a blast to destroy Serguis' attack, he did what he does best. The blast reduced in size, gripping her legs instead of her torso and she fell through. Her upper body started to phase through the ground when Serguis grew his energy, wrapping her like a mummy.

"Well done, Serguis," I called, landing on the ground. I looked to him, nodding. Serguis added electricity to his attack, weakening her. Her shrieks filled the air. He dissipated the attack but she didn't go anywhere. She was done. "I've got it," I said as I summed the thermos. I sucked her inside.

"She was a tough one, Danny," Serguis replied. "Well played."

"You too," I nodded. We flew to the remaining members of our team. The civilians were crying, shaking in fear and grief. Marcellus laid the body of a ten year old girl on the ground, a dozen people surrounding her. I looked to Marcellus. "How many?"

"Fifteen, sir," Marcellus replied, his head downcast. "The female attacked where many had gathered. Most were injured but we've healed them, sir. It was too late for these souls."

I growled, gripping the thermos in my hand. This was my fault. I thought it was a normal problem. I let my guard down and allowed these people to die.

"God has sent angels to protect us," the husband from last night cried. "Praise be to God!"

"I'm not an angel," I said, looking down to the ground. Tears burned in my eyes and rage burned in my veins. "I am so sorry. I thought I was dealing with humans. I never imagined a ghost was involved."

"It is true," the grandfather replied as he stepped forward. I saw his daughter, Maria, and her son Antonio and was relieved. I didn't see Mercedes, though, and my heart broke. I was terrified of seeing her in the body pile. "You are the person from the website I wrote to. This is your specialty."

"Are you Martinez," I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Yes, sir, I am," he replied. "They have electricity in the tents and I found a computer. I found your website after my son-in-law was taken. I prayed someone could save us."

"I'm so sorry," I said, shaking my head. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I felt the grief but more than that, I felt the rage. I was angry at myself but I was pissed at that female ghost. How dare she kill because someone interrupted her plans? How many people has she killed because they stopped working? "How many people disappeared," I asked. I didn't know if I wanted to know that answer or not.

"Dozens, sir," he replied. "Anyone who slows down, defies or stops being productive is taken away. Maria's husband was injured in the fields. He fell in a sink hole and twisted his ankle. He couldn't work that fast but he tried. It wasn't fast enough for them, though, and they took him away. I can only fear the worst."

"I'm so sorry," I said, shaking my head. I dropped my head, tears falling from my eyes. I was seventy miles away from here. The worst that was going on in New Mexico was feedings. These people were losing their lives. "I am so very sorry."

"Danny," Gauis spoke softly. He had his hand on my shoulder when I looked to him. "You had no way of knowing. Don't torture yourself."

"She will not get away with this," I said, whimpering. That rage burned in me and I gripped the thermos tighter. "I promise you, she will not get away with this!"

"Thank you, sir," Martinez's grandson, Antonio said. His grandfather wrapped an arm around the boy. "You saved my life yesterday."

"You will be repaid for your hardships," I said. The people in the crowd crying was so hard to look at so I glanced away. "I will take care of you."

"Like how," Maria, the mother asked.

"You were trying to get to America, right," I asked.

"Aren't we in America," Martinez asked. "Stark?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "They have you on the other side of the border. They sell the drugs in Arizona."

Martinez cursed as he turned away. "I knew they were shipping things to Stark. I thought that's where we were. I'm sorry, sir."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You have no reason to be sorry. You saved these people. If you hadn't wrote to me, I would have never found out about what was going on here. These people owe you their lives."

"I was doing what I could. I knew if they took my son-in-law, then my grandson would be next. Thank you for saving him, sir."

I nodded shyly but turned to my team. I heard Antonio's tiny voice speaking, "Grandpa, he speaks great Spanish, don't you think?"

"Yes, Antonio, I noticed too," his grandfather whispered back to him. The moment they targeted Antonio popped in my mind: babble. She spoke Spanish to Antonio and they couldn't understand her. I chuckled as I looked back to my team.

"I need to get a hold of Samuels," I replied. Please, get these people something to eat and a place to rest. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, sir," Gauis bowed. I nudged him with my elbow and he let out a small laugh. "I mean, of course, Danny. I'll take care of it."

"That's better," I smirked. I flew into the air, heading back to the camp.

(04)

Samuels was on his way down and these people would all get the chance to get visas and apply for citizenship. The Division would help them get jobs but they wouldn't be ghost hunters. There was no reason to make them ghost hunters, after all. We had a lot of pull, though, so we could help them get real jobs and help them create a good life for themselves.

It was the middle of the night when Valentinus woke me up. "Danny, wake up. We've got problems."

"What," I asked, sitting up. They each had their own tent—the tent that Mom gave me was amazing. Gauis and Marcellus shared one tent while Serguis and Valentinus shared the second one but there was the area we lived in and three separate tents for bedrooms. Mom didn't know about Serguis or Valentinus after all.

"The village," he spoke. "It's being attacked. The rest are already down there."

I pulled myself out of my bed, powering up. I grabbed my thermos and we flew to the village. My team dragged the groweries to the center of the village and cleaned out the drugs last night as I was calling Samuels. That's where they all were. They had access to running water and Serguis had created an ice chest to keep their food healthy. When we made it down to the village, I was shocked. The place was surrounded by border patrol agents and amongst them were the county sheriff deputies.

"What's going on," I demanded. Valentinus and I were walking now, not wanting to expose that we were ghosts. However, as soon as those lights went out, we were sunk. It was pitch black out here and only the spotlights from the vehicles drowned out our glows.

"Who are you," a border patrol agent asked.

Shit. I don't have an ID for Phantom. I registered him as a ghost hunter but I made him out to be a mascot. Samuels figured out why the name Danny Phantom sounded familiar when the camp opened up. He thought Phantom was a dog when I created the ghost hunter form.

"I-I'm Danny," I said, struggling to come up with something to say. I can't say I'm a DHS agent. The sheriff was here and he'd remember if a seventeen year old boy with white hair visited him. "I've been watching these people."

"Can I see a passport," he asked me, crossing his arms. Crap!

"There is a good explanation for all of this," I started to say. I spoke slowly, trying to give myself some time. Samuels wouldn't be here until tomorrow. I'd hate for him to have to bail me out.

"Well," he asked.

"I'm working with a DHS agent," I said, swallowing hard. "His name is Danny Fenton." Maybe I shouldn't have said my name was Danny. "He got an email from one of these people and came to investigate."

"These illegals were growing marijuana. I found pounds of it out back."

"That's not true," Gauis objected. "There was no marijuana left. After we took care of the growers, we disposed of it. These people are innocent."

"The Sheriff is a rat," Marcellus spat. "He set these people up." He looked to me. "It was the Sheriff. He was the one in league with the grower."

"I beg your pardon," the Sheriff spoke, his voice displaying his offense. "I found these illegals sneaking into the country. I did my civic duty."

"That's why you didn't want any help," I hissed. "This was your doing!"

"Enough," the border patrol agent barked. "This is Mexico, none of you have a passport or ID and you aren't going anywhere until I get some answers."

_Danny, now would be a good time for you to duplicate_, Valentinus's voice came through my head. _They are going to deport these people and arrest us if you don't step in_.

I'll try, I said swallowing hard. I focused my power in another location, duplicating out. I was scared about doing this, though. If I get exposed here, this could be bad.

"Special Agent Fenton will be here soon," Phantom said, crossing his arms. "He'll straighten this out."

"I'll arrest him like I'm going to arrest you," the agent spoke. "He's not above the law."

I swallowed, terrified. This was not good. This attack was worse than the girl attacking. At least I can fight her. I have to get my team and Phantom out of here. I can be arrested as long as I'm in human form but this could be bad if I'm taken to Mexico. I might not be able to call Samuels… and I die after three days in ghost form. Not good.

_We won't go down without a fight, Danny_, Valentinus replied. _We're not just ghosts. We were once soldiers. We can fight._

I committed to bringing Fenton into this and had him run into the compound. He looked around in shock. "What's going on?"

"Are you Danny Fenton," the agent asked.

"I am," I had the duplicate say. I started to focus on the human more than Phantom. "I was doing an investigation. My supervisor is coming down here tomorrow to help with the legalities."

"Do you have permission to cross into Mexico," he asked me.

"I have an active passport," I replied. "I have the jurisdiction to cross state and nation lines and perform investigations in any district at any time." I glanced at the Sheriff, so mad I could bite nails. "If you'd allow me, I'll show you my credentials and my documentation."

"What you have just explained is illegal," he barked. "No one has that kind of authority."

"I do," I said, not wavering. "I can prove it. If you'll allow it."

"You are trespassing," he declared, lifting his head. "And I don't care what kind of paperwork you have, I'm taking you in."

_Danny_, Valentinus spoke. _We're going to take them. Make sure you disappear. We don't want you arrested_.

No way, I said, narrowing my eyes. Phantom is going to slip away but Fenton is fighting with you.

_What if we're captured, sir? Your boss may not find out where we are._

I can take care of that, I replied. If we are arrested, then I won't have to worry about suffocating to death and I can duplicate out to call Samuels. I'm not letting these bozos get away with this, though. I want them to try to explain to Samuels why I'm in a Mexican jail cell. For once, I was excited to see him pull a gun.

I glanced to Gauis, Marcellus and Serguis to see them steel their facial features. Marcellus balled his hand into a fist. I looked to the citizens to find Martinez. "Don't run," I spoke softly. "I can get you out of this and give you the future I promised if you stay here. If you run, I may never find you again."

"I'll take care of it," he nodded. I focused on the group. I had to find a way to slip away and dissolve so I could stop using my powers. It doesn't help to be both a human and a ghost at the same time. I'd wear out my powers and become one before too long but if I did make it three days, I'd die. I looked to the Sheriff. If I could hit him once, either form, I'd be happy no matter what happens.

The border patrol agent put his hand on his gun, eyeing us suspiciously. That panicked me a little to be honest. It couldn't hurt any of us but when I heal after being shot and the bullets don't even hit my team, there's bound to be questions.

"Don't try anything stupid. I will shoot," the agent spoke.

"If you try to arrest us, it'll be you who done something stupid," Fenton said, crossing his arms.

"I'm taking you in," he said, stepping forward. Instantly, my team surrounded both of my forms.

"Take another step," Marcellus challenged, lowering his head. "I dare you."

"Don't threaten a patrol agent," he ordered. "That's not the best way to get off this."

"You're not going to allow us to get off this," Gauis spoke, clenching his fist. "You've made that evident."

"We did nothing wrong so we aren't going to allow you to push over us," Serguis replied. "These people are innocent, though. You deal with us. Not them!"

"Arrest them," the agent replied.

"You'll regret this," Fenton spoke, clenching his fist. I looked back to camp. There was a lot of open space with nowhere to hide. This wouldn't be easy.

"Put your hands up and surrender," the agent replied, pulling out handcuffs.

"Get Samuels," I had Fenton demand, turning to look at Phantom. He turned back to the police. "We'll keep them off your tail!" It might be sad, but I didn't want to look like a coward. I'm only afraid of dying. Mom will kill me again!

Gauis was the first to act and it made me apprehensive. He charged the agent, tackling him to the ground. There were fifteen to twenty cops here but the dangerous part was finding a place to dissolve. My team had to watch me carefully because I had to focus on running. No matter how good I get at duplication, I will never be good at being two people at the same time. I certainly could never be like Vlad.

I spun around, running as fast as I could towards camp. I didn't care if my speeds were amazing, I didn't want to endanger my team by pretending to be normal.

"Oh, no you don't," I heard one of the cops declare. I had Fenton look for me and one of the sheriff deputies was chasing me. I laughed, finding his attempt cute. There's no way a human could catch up to me!

Fenton was watching the cop chasing me as I glanced over my shoulder. I watched from both forms the deputy vanish before our eyes. In an instant, he was grabbing me by my waist and tackling me—from in front of me.

"They're ghost's," I declared. I dissolved Fenton, no longer worried about exposure. Now that my energy was concentrated in one form again, I was stronger. I kicked the deputy off me, jumping up. "They may be overshadowed! Don't hurt them!"

This made the fight a lot more even and a lot more unfair at the same time. At least we didn't have to pretend to be normal—no wonder they had so much lighting—but we also had potential humans to worry about. I was so grateful I grabbed my thermos because I pointed it at the human. I was about to suck him inside when a memory flashed in my mind from a long, long time ago.

In my first dream about Vlad, Mom and Dad sucked him inside without knowing he was half-ghost. The thermoses can hold humans!

That made this job that much harder.

I powered up my fist, enabling me to push the ghost out if this was an overshadowing. A male ghost was forced from behind the deputy as he swayed from the effects of being overshadowed.

"They're humans," I cried out to my team. I sucked the ghost in the thermos, flying back to my team. When I made it back, I noticed the vehicles smoking from a blast. Someone destroyed these guys' rides. However, pushed up against the back of his smoking SUV was the border patrol agents. The supervisor's eyes were wide and he was whimpering, very much afraid.

"He's not overshadowed," Gauis replied. "He had no idea what was going on."

"Crap," I declared when I realized he was innocent. Damnit, I wanted to hit him, too! "Then I'll just take it out on you," I declared as I shot the Sheriff. My energy was absorbed in the Sheriff as he started laughing.

"Puny child! Ignorant soul," he laughed. We stared at him in shock as his full power became known. "You have taken on too much with this. There is no way you can beat me! Surrender to my will and you shall live. Fight me and you all shall die."

"Dream on," Marcellus retorted. He flew to stand beside me. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, infantile."

"You call me an infantile," he laughed. "It is you who has no idea who you are dealing with. I will destroy you all."

Gauis snorted as he pushed another ghost out of a deputy. "I think not. Not many ghosts are as old as us."

"Gauis, Danny," Valentinus spoke hesitantly. "I think we should speak carefully."

"Why," Marcellus asked.

"He's from the eighth century," Valentinus said, looking to each of us and then back to the ghost.

"It doesn't matter what century he's from," I replied. "If we stand together, he can't win."

"You are so naïve, child," the ghost laughed. "You are not even a century old. You're not even half a decade old!"

"It doesn't matter," I smirked. "I've been around."

"We'll need to work together to defeat the leader," Serguis replied. "Heads up, Danny!" Every deputy there was hit by a blast, knocking the ghosts out. I sucked them in the thermos and returned it to my human form.

"Okay," I said, steeling myself. "Watch each other's back and let's do this!"

**AN: Okay, that's another one. This story is really about to take off! I have to warn you, this story takes the ghosts to a really dark place. You've already had a taste of it.**

**Btw, when Danny creates that interference with the magnetic field, I based that upon the first episode when the lights started flickering and a supernatural wind blew through the halls of Casper High. To me, that was Lunch Lady getting so mad that her core was super charged.**

**Any reviews would be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This story gets darker from here. There is death, rape, and violence (though none of it happens to any main characters). Adult situations, mpreg and violence also occur. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Four: Digging Deeper**

I took aim at the Sheriff first, feeling the adrenaline pump in my bloodstream. I hit the Sheriff, our energies colliding. My party came in behind me and I allowed them to take the next shot so we could weaken him. Moving in sync, we circled the ghost and shot a beam at him. I watched our blasts turn in on themselves, almost like something deflected them, and sent them back in our direction. Gauis was the only one who wasn't hit by his attack.

I pulled myself back to my feet, throwing blasts at the ghost as Gauis threw his own attacks. The ghost was unharmed due to whatever was protecting him. Marcellus was the next one to rejoin the fight. He wasn't even really fighting back yet. If he was wiping the floor with us by just getting us off his back, what will this fight look like when he attacks with intent to do harm?

We circled him again, trying to get an advantage on him. Once again, he threw us off.

_I believe we may get an advantage on this ghost if we link up_, Valentinus remarked. Suddenly, I had several voices fill my head. Valentinus wasn't as good as Vlad so it took him a while to control the noise. When he first linked us, we would have been more disadvantaged than ahead. _Is it clear?_

_Very well, Valentinus_, Gauis thought. _Focus on your task. I want you to be keeping us linked. Nothing further from you_.

_Danny_, Valentinus asked me.

Do as Gauis says, I replied. This is the first time I've ever been linked with my team so I was new to this.

_Right. Marcellus, I want you on defense. Any attack he tries to send our way, block it._

_You've got it_, Marcellus replied to Gauis.

_Serguis, you and I are on offense. We are to keep him busy. Danny. I want you to use your Ghost Stinger as we weaken him. You will be the one who takes him out. Use your energy until you are comfortable enough with the end result. Stick with green; I don't want you draining your energy. When you feel he will not resist the Ghost Stinger, let him have it_.

I smiled. Let's do this!

Valentinus backed out of the group as Gauis and Serguis powered up blasts. I powered up my own fists and we three dived in. Instead of staying and fighting, we started attacking him in a procession. It was hard for him to focus on one of us and we were able to attack. If the Sheriff did target one of us, Marcellus was on the case. Now that we were synced, the attack was working a lot better.

He let out a roar and I felt his power increasing. Hit the deck, I called as I dived for Valentinus. I pulled up a shield as power exploded from behind us. I couldn't let Valentinus' connection break so the only thing I could do is protect him. As soon as the threat passed, I flew back to the ghost, hitting him with an attack. Everyone else on my team had been thrown off.

"You are a very foolish ghost," he seethed. "Can you not tell when you are outmatched?"

I landed in front of him, balling my hands into fists. "I know exactly what I'm doing! That doesn't mean I'm not up for the challenge!"

"You won't live to see a century," he said smugly. He chuckled. "You see, that's the great thing about ghosts like me. Even if you defeat one, you can't defeat them all. I am not alone. How many of there are you?"

"Do you think I care," I hissed. "I could never live my life like you. Targeting innocents and murder. I'd rather be killed than live your life."

"Well, you won't have to be disappointed, will you," he smiled.

"Why don't you come out of that body and face me," I asked, holding my head high. "If you're so powerful, why are you hiding?"

He lowered his head, growling. "You are a very, very foolish ghost."

"That may be so," I said, clenching my hands together. "But I stand for something! You're wrong! There are hundreds more like me. And so long as one of us is willing to fight, you will never win. Even if you kill us all." I flew straight at his chest, turning intangible and pushing the ghost out of the Sheriff. I shot a purple shield and trapped him in it as I circled around and picked up the Sheriff. I put him beside his fellow deputies and the border patrol agents. "Stay here. You'll be fine."

"What the hell is going on," the border patrol agent asked. "What the hell is this?"

"This is my job," I said, looking to him. "You save people. I save people. You keep people where they belong." I looked to the ghost, him trying to destroy my shield. "I keep people where they belong." I flew back to the ghost, dropping the shield as I lined up to hit him. He turned intangible but I sacked him anyway. "That trick doesn't work for me. I know how to defeat it!"

"I will obliterate you," he roared, placing his hand out in front of him. He fired a single shot at me but I noticed it shaped into a small stake. I pulled up a shield, dropping to the ground and covering my head. I didn't expect that.

I stood back up, firing shots of ectoplasm and destroying his stake shots. I hit him in the chin, sending him flying up as I did a circle and hit him in the back. He turned his hand on me and before I could deflect, shot the stake at my chest. I fell back, shrieking as the pain flooded my senses.

"Sire," Gauis screamed, dragging himself to his feet. I sat up, panting. The stake went straight through me but it was nothing like the attack that killed me. My energy was high enough to heal me. I clenched my chest, the SOB hurting like hell.

"I'm okay," I panted. I pushed the power out of my core, forcing it to assault the leader. I looked back to my team, Marcellus pulling himself to his feet as well. I wasn't quick enough to warn them.

"You are incredibly powerful, I'll give you that, but you cannot win," the ghost laughed. He pulled himself to his feet. "That was a very stupid thing to do, by the way. If you force all of your powers out of your core, how will you heal?"

"You tell me," I smirked, the words painful coming out. A pain-filled smile came to my lips. "I'm more than incredibly powerful. I have secrets you can't even begin to imagine." I powered down.

"Danny," Valentinus screamed out, panicked. Jeez, can't he tell my game plan?

"I'm okay," I shot back. I triggered the rings again but the hole in my chest was gone. All I needed to do was power up to heal. "You're not going to be, though."

_Danny_, I heard another familiar voice but this one wasn't currently here.

"Tucker," I asked, looking around. "Where are you?"

_I'm home_, Tucker said softly. His voice sounded differently.

"What's wrong," I asked, worry flooding me. The girls?

_No, it's not the girls_, Tucker answered_. It's Sam. _However, as soon as I heard her name, I knew what was wrong.

"Oh, my God," I said, clutching my chest. Tears filled my eyes. "Is she…"

_She's okay_, Tucker answered. _It's just like when you died. She felt it… but—._

"But what," I demanded.

_She was at the top of the stairs, Danny_, Tucker said, his voice soft. _She fell._

"But she's okay," I asked, my breathing coming through rapidly. "Tucker, tell me she's okay!"

_She's alive_, Tucker answered. His emotions told me something more, though. My stare went cold as I set my sights on the ghost. I heard Tucker swallow. _She's resting_.

"Take care of her, Tucker," I said, my voice firm. "You take care of her, do you understand me?"

_I've got her, Danny_, Tucker replied. _I won't let her go for anything_.

"Good," I said, blasting off. Instead of hitting the ghost, I flew around him like I was hanging tinsel. I circled him, round and round. I landed in front of the ghost but he looked around him in shock.

"Shields up," I heard Valentinus scream.

"What is this," the ghost asked.

"Enjoy hell," I said as I clenched my fists together. It was like ten thousand pounds of TNT went off in an instant. I triggered my ghost stinger and an explosion rocked the earth. My stare was still focused where the ghost was as the smoke cleared. His screeches could be heard echoing in the mountains still. In front of me was a hole fifty feet deep, going down like bullet. In front of me, where the ghost last was, sat a drag mark going as far as the eye can see. I didn't regret it.

"Sire," Marcellus asked, walking up to me tentatively.

"Take care of these people," I said, turning to my team. "I'll call Samuels and tell him to work with you. There's somewhere I need to be." I lifted in the air, hitting the sonic mark. What Tucker didn't tell me still came through loud and clear. Sam begged him not to tell me but it was all over his thoughts. Not so much in words but in feelings. Sam was pregnant.

(04)

I flew through the window that Sam was staying in, seeing her sitting up in bed. She was dressed in a night gown even though she normally wears pajamas. Sam's head snapped in my direction, her eyes red and puffy. She wiped her eyes.

"Danny. What are you doing here? Didn't Tucker tell you I was all right?" Sam glanced in my nursery and I saw Tucker sleeping in the rocker.

Tucker promised me he wouldn't let her go but at least he was near her. I could take it from here. I walked over to the bed, sitting down beside her and wrapping my arms around her. "Yeah. He told me you were okay. I had to come, though."

Sam was trying to act tough but as soon as she settled in my arms, she fell apart, crying. She clung to my black suit, crying uncontrollably.

"It's all right, honey," I said softly. "I'm here."

"I'm so, so sorry, Danny," Sam sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"How did you find out," I asked. Please don't tell me she found out when she lost it.

"I was late," Sam sobbed in my shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be, honey," I said softly. I kissed her head, holding her. I began to cry with her. My heart broke in a million pieces. I didn't know what to say or do. So I just held her and let her cry.

I powered down, continuing to hold her. It wasn't ten minutes later that the door opened. I went invisible but continued to hold her.

"Sam," Mom's voice called softly inside. I saw Tucker move slightly in his sleep. Sam lifted her head from my chest, sitting up. "I need you to drink this."

"I don't want to," Sam whimpered. Mom sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Baby," Mom said, dropping her gaze on the mystery cup. "It's not helping. You know there's nothing else to do. Just drink it, Sam. Let go." Sam let out a sob.

"I don't want to," Sam said, wrapping herself with her arms. "Please, just give me a little time. It's not too late."

"It doesn't have a heartbeat, Sam," Mom said, her eyes filling with tears. "The baby is dead, Sam. It's time to pass it." I swallowed hard.

"No," Sam retorted, turning away from Mom. "I'm not giving up on mine and Danny's baby!" Mom touched Sam's shoulder but she turned on her. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry," Mom said, holding her hands up. "Sam, this isn't healthy."

"And aborting my baby is," Sam seethed. "I will not lose this baby! He's strong. Just like his father."

Mom's eyes cast down. "I'm sorry." Mom put the cup on the desk. "Call me if you need me, sweetheart. We love you."

Sam turned to her pillow as soon as Mom closed the door. She started to sob.

"Oh, Sam," I said, becoming visible. Shakes racked my body. "I'm so sorry." Tucker jumped up, surprised.

"He's strong," Sam sobbed. She sat up and curled into me. "He's going to make it, Danny." She looked into my eyes, her purple eyes filling with tears. "Don't give up on our son, Danny. He has your genes." Tucker had walked over to the bed but I didn't address him. I closed my eyes, holding Sam close.

"Do me a favor." I swallowed.

"What," Sam asked. Her voice shook but it was clear.

"You know about my healing abilities," I said softly. More tears flooded her eyes and I knew she was denial. "Let me heal him and if he doesn't get a heartbeat, take the drink."

Sam shook her head. "What if he's just in ghost form?"

"Sam," I said softly. She curled into me and cried. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I put my hand on her stomach.

"No, please," Sam whimpered, so softly.

I hugged her to me as I sunk my hand in her stomach. Sam broke down in tears, choking. I pulled my hand from her stomach and Sam clung to me, sobbing uncontrollably. She was in denial. There was no way for our child to live. He wasn't like Lilly. He couldn't take a traumatic event. Sam wasn't a full half ghost.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said, kissing her head.

Sam whimpered in my arms.

Tucker finally took the place where Mom was earlier. "No one wants this, Sam. You're not alone."

Sam didn't respond. She only cried in my arms.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart," I said, kissing her softly. I whimpered myself, heartbroken. Three miscarriages; what has she ever done to deserve this?

"I'm sorry, Danny," Tucker said, looking down. "I couldn't protect her."

I swallowed. "Sometimes, we have no control over what happens in our lives." More tears filled my eyes as I looked to him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that," Tucker asked, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Find him," I asked, my voice breaking. Tucker nodded.

(04)

Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, Val, Sam and I floated into the children's ward of the castle. Tucker had checked the registry as I asked and this is where they said he went. Sister Victoria knew exactly why we were here because she started floating towards the nursery. There were only six babies in the nursery and I already knew which one was ours. Sam clung to me as Sister Victoria stopped by the bassinet.

He was a small child, much smaller than mine and Vlad's children. He was a little cue ball, though, with no hair topping his soft head. He slept on his back, swaddled in the gold and black blanket, distinguishing him from the remaining five. He had Sam's nose I noticed but he had the Fenton's face frame. Sam rubbed his stomach, her hand touching the golden fabric of his blanket. He let out a soft whimper, as if to say go away like Sam would.

I started to sob. Sam stepped away from me, bending her knees to lift him up. She cradled him to her chest, the end of the blanket draping over her arm. "I love you," Sam murmured, tears choking her words. "I love you, my little William Gabriel."

I smiled. She hadn't told me she named him.

Sam walked over to the rocker and began to rock him back and forth. The tears never stopped but her smile was firmly placed. I looked to Sister Victoria.

"Thank you for looking after him," I said softly, "But why is he here?" I figured he'd be with my grandparents.

"The best answer I can provide, sire, is that he is the Duchesses child. The only family she has in the Ghost Zone is a grandfather. He is recognized as the prince, though, because he has your blood line."

I nodded. "I understand." I looked back to Sam as she rocked our son. I think she was improving.

"What about Eddie and Jacob," Tucker asked me. "Are you going to leave them with Grandma and Grandpa while he is being raised here?"

I sighed. "I don't know." I glanced at Sam, rocking our son gently. "I mean… I think of Grandma and Grandpa as Eddie and Jacob's parents. They've had them for two years. It's not right to take them away from them."

"True," Jazz nodded. She put her hands on her stomach, shuttering a breath. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

I looked down. "Thanks." I swallowed. I looked back up. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay," Jazz said softly, as if afraid of offending me because she's still pregnant. "I'm trying to hide it from Mom and Dad. I stay away as much as possible and when I am around them, I try to wear baggier clothes."

"You should tell Mom," I said gently. Jazz started to shake her head violently.

"Are you crazy," Jazz said, her eyes filling with tears. She looked away from me. "You haven't been around. Mom has been on a war path. She's so stressed. Anyone adding to that stress is just asking for it."

I narrowed my eyes. "No," Tucker cut in. "She hasn't been saying it around Sam. She wouldn't dare. But everyone else…" Tucker trailed off.

"What about you," I asked, looking to Jazz. "Has she been stressing you?"

"Joseph takes care of me," Jazz said softly. "I stay at his apartment a lot. Mom is the one who's at her wits end. I'm afraid of hurting her more than her hurting me. This latest news has devastated Mom. She feels guilty for blaming the baby."

"She should," I said, looking away. My eyes filled with tears. This wasn't Sam's or the baby's fault.

"Don't go there, D," Tucker said softly. "You had no idea."

"I didn't," I accused. "That's only the way I got pregnant all three times! How did I know sucking someone could get them pregnant?"

"We don't know if it was that time," Sam said softly. I swallowed, feeling guilty. I didn't want to suck her into this conversation. "You didn't cum in me, Danny. If none of your semen got in me, how did I get pregnant?"

My eyes widened. "Well, we used protection every other time."

Sam gave me a smirk and I finally noticed her tears had dried. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about that wild night I had with that other guy. William isn't yours at all."

"Oh, well that's a relief," I smirked.

"If you're in a net and you can't break it, what's your next move," Sam asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I will turn intangible."

"Exactly," Sam stated. "And what is a condom but a big net with no holes?"

"You think my sperm turned intangible," I asked, surprised.

"That was my theory when I found out I was pregnant," Sam said, using her free hand to rub his face. "Think about it, Danny. How else are we going to have kids? Do you know the exact moment Sammy, Pammy, DJ, Donnie and Jay are conceived? I think not. We'll have sex and the sperm will turn intangible. Or else, no babies would be born."

"That is pretty hard to imagine," I said, sighing. "If ghosts didn't wear protection all the time, they'd be having babies left and right. I'll have to ask someone how a ghost decides to get pregnant."

"I already know," Sam said, smiling down at William. "I told your mom that the rubber probably broke but I know for a fact that it didn't. You didn't cum in me and we used protection every other time. There's only one explanation."

I walked over to her, kneeling down to his level. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I got hurt."

Sam looked into my eyes. "We can't control what happens. The only thing we can do is prepare for the worst. I had no idea you would be seriously hurt and you had no idea I'd be at the top of the stairs. Shit happens." She looked back to our son. "We're still lucky, though, Danny. We didn't really lose William. He was just delayed."

I rubbed my hand down the back of his head, planting a kiss. "He's so beautiful, Sam. He looks just like you."

Sam looked up at me, a smile on her face. "Are you blind? He looks just like you."

I smiled, placing my hands on my knees. Sam lifted him up, kissing him on the head. She settled him back in the previous position, continuing to rock our son. I pulled myself up, going back to Tuck, Val, Jazz and Dani.

"So," Dani sighed. "What happened last night?"

"I got an email yesterday," I sighed. I frowned, looking to my watch. It was three in the morning. "Yeah, yesterday. Jeez, it's been a long day. Well, I went to help out and I found a group of people who were being forced to harvest marijuana. I thought it was human but I wasn't going to leave these people defenseless. I ended up scaring the shit out of the bad guys and rallying the victims into standing up for themselves. A few hours later, a ghost attacked. She was using humans to control the people but when her pawns were too scared to act, she came down to prove she was scarier. When I caught her, I thought that was the end of it but then Valentinus woke me up. Law enforcement officers had found them. We went down there and there was a bunch of cops had been overshadowed and was planning on punishing the people. The Sheriff in the group was a very powerful ghost; Valentinus said he thought he was from the eighth century. I screwed up and an ectoplasmic stake went through my core. I wasn't low on energy so it wouldn't kill me… but that didn't mean it felt great either."

"That explains why Sam fell," Tucker nodded. "When that thing went through your chest, it caused her to jolt and she was at the wrong place at the wrong time." He let out a sigh, looking to Sam. "She hasn't told me, but I'd bet it didn't even hurt nearly as bad as when you died." Tucker's eyes unfocused. "That's a day I'll never forget."

"Thanks, guys," I said, looking down. "I can never repay you for what you're doing for her."

"She's one of us," Val said, looking to Sam. "We'll always look after our own."

"Danny," Tuck said softly. "Can we take a walk?"

"Sure," I said. I looked to the girls, "Look over her, will ya?"

"You've got it, cuz," Dani nodded.

"We'll take care of her," Jazz said as Val nodded. Tucker and I floated outside.

"Danny," Tucker said, swallowing. "I'm scared, buddy."

"Why," I asked. What else could happen?

"You're not getting the point, Danny," Tucker sighed. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what," I asked, stopping and turning to him. Tucker crossed his arms.

"Name one thing that's happened to you that's never happened to Sam," Tucker accused.

I opened my mouth but fell short. She was becoming half ghost. She was nearly raped so many times that I think that fate just gave the hell up and settled for some pervert stealing her towel. She's been molested. She's now had a miscarriage. I shuttered a breath. "This was my fault. This started when I reversed my powers."

"No, Danny," Tucker retorted. "I'm not blaming you! There is one thing that's happened to you that hasn't happened to Sam."

"The rape," I nodded.

"You died," Tucker retorted. My jaw dropped. "We can deal with a miscarriage. We can deal with a rape. We can deal with any of that! We cannot deal with her getting herself killed!"

"Oh, my God," I said, covering my mouth.

"If she can't hold on, she's dying for real," Tucker retorted. Tucker shuttered a breath, wrapping his arms around him. "How do I fight that, Danny? Do I wrap her in bubble wrap?"

"Fate gave up on raping her," I said, looking up. I was in denial more than hopeful, though. "Maybe we can protect her."

"Look how close she's come, though," Tucker said. "How many times does she have to nearly die? Can we really protect her from everything?"

I shuttered a breath. "Oh, God, Tucker. What are we going to do?"

"What can we do," Tucker asked. He sucked in a breath. "We have to keep her safe or we can lose her… forever."

"I'm sorry, Tucker," I said, looking down. "That's a big responsibility on your shoulders. I'll do everything I can to help you."

"There is one thing you can do," Tucker said, looking me in the eyes. I breathed in slowly. "Tell her that you do no longer want to split the two of you up. Give her a reason to stay alive. If she dies and she still thinks you don't want her, she may have no reason to hold on. Please, Danny. Even if you have no intention, give her a golden globe performance. Tell her you still want her."

"I won't be acting, Tuck," I sighed. "That's never changed. My hope is that one day, she won't love me. I'll always want her, Tuck. I just pray that magnetism will let go of her." I clenched my hands together as a wash of anger ran through me.

"No," Tucker said softly. "She wasn't impregnated because of magnetism. Let go of that."

"She just so happened got pregnant with a baby when we were broken up," I hissed. I turned away from him, my insides on fire. "I know magnetism, Tuck. It plays dirty. William was a victim of magnetism." I fought the urge to blow something up.

"Really," Tucker questioned. "Magnetism got her pregnant just to make her lose the baby." He let out a breath. "I think it was pretty clever to know that you'd be impaled by an attack."

"It didn't have to know the exact details," I said through clenched teeth. There was no doubt in my mind. "I've never dreamed of William before, Tucker. Sammy was our first pregnancy. What else could it be?"

"Did you dream of Lilly and Megan," Tucker asked me. "Danny, your dreams change all the time. You told me once that Donnie and Jay were added later. Maybe you just never had the opportunity to see William. Maybe…" he let out a soft breath, "William is a result of your and Vlad's relationship."

"What?!"

"Think about it," Tucker defended his insane idea. How on earth could Vlad be responsible for this? "You never dreamed of Lilly and Megan until after you were pregnant. That's because Vlad was a curveball in your life. If you and Vlad never got together, you would have never broke up with Sam because of a relapse in magnetism. It sounds crazy but it also makes sense." He nodded his head. "In an insane way."

"Yeah. Insane," I remarked. "Vlad isn't even here anymore, Tuck. He's out of our lives."

Tucker snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"If he wants to keep Blue, he'll stay away… and believe me, he's desperate." I looked down, reminded of what Vlad done to his employees.

"I know, right," Tucker declared. "That was insane! It was all over the news."

"What," I asked, looking up. "You mean the trouble DALV was in, right?"

"No. I mean local Danny Fenton, founder of Team Phantom is now owner of Vlad, Co. For two weeks since you left, that's all you saw on the news. You're the richest person in Amity Park now."

"Please don't remind me," I grumbled. I crossed my arms. "I could have killed the Froot Loop. I couldn't believe he just abandoned his people. That was their lives he played with. He should have left it to someone until the girls got old enough. I'm absolutely wrong for the job." I let out a huff. "He could have mentioned it when he came to see me."

"Yeah," Tucker said, a playful smirk on his lips. "What happened when Vlad visited?" His smirk turned into a taunting smile.

"Not that," I retorted. "Sam asked me that question." I sighed, looking in the direction of the nursery.

"Oh, dude," Tucker said, his voice pained. "I really stuck my foot in my mouth. I'm sorry."

"We haven't really talked a lot since that night," I shrugged, trying to look unaffected. "It's no big deal."

"I'm teasing you about being pregnant right after your girlfriend had a miscarriage. I am a horrible person!"

"No," I said, looking back to him. "You're my brother. Don't sweat it."

"Still," Tucker sighed. "I am serious. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"I haven't been sick and I haven't had any weird cravings. I'm not pregnant." I laughed. I have to admit, after that weird event, I even considered it.

"What weird event," Tucker asked me.

I sighed, aggravated. He's so going to accuse me of being pregnant. "We went for a walk after we put the girls down. There was this really strong storm going off but when we walked outside, it was calm. There was a lot more trees when I pitched the tent but it was open space on that walk. It was weird. Then Vlad got weak but before I could check on him, the air was knocked out of my lungs. Vlad was suddenly fine and he was gone." I gave him a weird smile. "I think I was just upset about Vlad's leaving."

"I think he used his powers on you," Tucker retorted, not an ounce of humor in his voice. "You got a headache, didn't you?"

"A headache," I questioned, confused. "What does that mean?"

"When a ghost penetrates your mind, the victim gets a headache. I can prove it to you."

"How? You're not that good!"

"No, I'm not," Tucker agreed. "But it says it in a book here."

"No," I shook my head. "Trust me. I'd be nearly two months pregnant, Tucker. I know how it feels to be pregnant. I figured it out within the first six weeks with Megan."

"Come on, dude. You know every pregnancy is different."

I snorted. "So you're an expert in pregnancy now, huh?"

"How many kids do we have in this family," Tucker asked dryly.

I laughed. "I concede!"

"Uh, huh," Tucker snorted. "I think I'm a pro. We all are." His voice lightened up. "Still. Would you check?"

"Sure," I smirked. "Do you want to watch me pee on the stick?"

"I'll trust your word," Tucker added in a frank voice.

"That's what I thought," I laughed.

"Danny," Jazz said, stepping out of the nursery. "Sam wants to see you."

"I'm coming," I said. I turned to Tucker, whispering, "Not a word about what we were talking about earlier. I don't want to scare anyone. We'll keep Sam safe."

"That's what I was going to say," Tucker whispered back. We nodded, moving towards the nursery.

"Hey," Sam said, smiling up at me. "William's awake. You've got to see this."

"What," I asked, walking over to her. I looked down to our son and gasped. "Oh, my God."

"I couldn't believe it," Sam said, her eyes filling with tears. "He's got my eyes." They were glowing but the purple color was undeniable. She looked up to me. "I have never seen my eyes look better."

I rubbed Sam's face, kissing her deeply. I felt that abrupt startle in her kiss before it dissolved away in passion. _Well done_, Tucker replied.

I'll do anything to protect her, I thought back. I opened my eyes, breaking the kiss.

"That was different," Sam breathed.

"I'm sorry," I said, feigning embarrassment. "I-I thought you still—I mean, I didn't realize you had moved on."

Sam moved in, kissing me again. "Silly boy," Sam breathed. "I thought you were still on that kick."

"No," I breathed. "Hearing what happened. Seeing you as you were." I put my head down, casting my gaze to the ground. "I couldn't keep this up, Sam. I love you too much."

"Are you staying," Sam asked me.

"I wished I were," I said, lifting my head. My eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to leave you." I forced myself to heave a sigh. Most of it wasn't an act but the reluctance to leave was less honest. With all the ghosts across the planet and my fears of Sam being forced down this road, it isn't that hard to pull away. I know my girls are okay and I know Sam will be okay; there's not much keeping me here."

"I-I need you, Danny," Sam said, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, don't leave me. Not for a while at least." The heartbreak across my face wasn't acting. I've never seen Sam acting so weak.

I lifted my arm, gripping her head in my hand. "I'll be here as long as I can."

"I'm sorry, Danny," she said. Her voice broke. "I can't face the night alone. I don't want to be alone."

"You're never alone, Sam," I said, brushing her hair over her shoulder. I flipped her hair over her head, clearing it out of her face. "You know we'll always be there for each other. Allow them to help you. I know Tucker wants to help."

"No one else can touch me," Sam said, casting her eyes down. "I can't stand it."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that again," I said, leaning my head against hers. I rubbed William's head with my free hand. "I'm not letting you go."

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"I love you, too," I said, rubbing her hair.

"Are we going to let Mom and Dad see him," Danielle asked. "Mom would probably want to see him."

"I don't know," I said, my teeth grinding. "Not after what you told me."

"Don't judge her," Sam said softly. I looked to Sam in shock. "I'm not stupid. I knew Mrs. Fenton was upset with me for getting pregnant."

"I-I'm sorry, Sam," Tucker said softly. "I didn't want you upset."

"It's nothing," Sam sighed. "I was kind of upset with myself, too. I know, though, that I had no control over what happened. We used protection and it still didn't help." Sam smiled down to William. "He was just ready to be born."

I rubbed his head, looking into his gorgeous purple eyes. "Yes. Yes, he was." I looked up to Sam. "I'm sorry, though, that this had to happen."

Sam nodded softly, her smile turning down. "Me too but it's no one's fault. These things happen." She looked into my eyes. "We can point fingers or we can accept what is and figure out what we're going to do next."

"I'll never point a finger at you, Sam. This was my fault."

"No," Sam shook her head. She looked back to our son. "This was fate. It sucks but we can't do anything about it. You say it all the time, Danny. Things happen for a reason."

I rubbed her hair. "I may find the reason for this too, in the future." I looked back to our son. "I just wished he could have stayed with us."

"Me too," Sam said. "I'll wait a while but we'll bring him to the real world. I want to give him some time, though. He just arrived."

We all agreed.

(04)

We spent two days at the castle before I went back to the border. Sam was doing better but she wouldn't be returning to the real world. She practically lived in the nursery; she even slept there. I flew back to my party to check out how things were.

"Danny," Gauis declared upon seeing me. "Was everything all right?"

I put my head down. "Sam and I lost a child. I've been with her."

"Princess Lilly or Megan," Marcellus declared, his eyes wide.

"No," I shook my head. "Sam was pregnant. I saw the girls. They're okay." And big! It has only been a month but Mom and Dad have improved them so much. Lilly is using the potty and Megan is improving her speech. Megan is on par for Jacky and Jamie—whom Megan can't stand. Both of my girls are now partners, facing a common enemy: the male child.

"I am so sorry, sire," Serguis bowed. "How is Duchess Sam?"

"She's doing all right," I nodded. "She's spending time with our son. He's at the castle."

"He is in good hands, sire," Valentinus replied. "My sister works in the nursery."

"Vita, right," I asked.

"Yes," Valentinus nodded. "Did you see her?"

"I saw her but I didn't talk to her," I replied. "She looked good."

"I'm sure she's fine," Valentinus bowed.

"Did you speak to Domitilla," Serguis asked softly.

"Yeah," I said, cocking my head at him in shock. Serguis has three brothers in the army and a ton of cousins that do various jobs. The last person I expected him to ask about was Dom. "She's been busy with the girls. She's helping Mom with Jacky and Jamie so she's got her hands full there. I also saw Gage, of course. They're both doing fine."

"That's good," Gauis nodded. "Your boss arrived the morning after. The humans were taken care of. We are set to go further south if you wish, Danny."

"I'm wanting to move," I nodded. I let out a sigh. "I had plans to leave that morning when I got that email. We're behind schedule."

"As soon as we are packed, we may leave," Marcellus replied. We began to pack up.

(04)

We made it out of Mexico by day four but every day, we were cleaning up nests. None were as bad as Arizona but I was disappointed that the situation was looking bleak once we made it out of the country. Through the American south, things were looking good. Now, things were looking bleak again. The more time I spent in the south, the more emails and calls I got. By the time I got to Guatemala, if I wasn't receiving three a day, I was suspicious.

Monday, the twenty-second of October, I decided to suspend our journey south. I was getting so many emails it was flooding my inbox. I decided to pitch the tent.

I was rushing to finish my breakfast when I heard a buzzing sound. I stood up, cautious. I followed the sound to the backpack. I picked it up, finding the communication egg vibrating. Oh, it's Mom.

I pulled it out, answering. "Hello!"

Mom's face relaxed. "Oh, it is so good to see your face, Danny. How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," I nodded. "How's things at home?"

"They're… good," Mom said, looking down. She wouldn't tell me about the miscarriage I see. "We've been good. The girls miss you."

"I miss them too," I sighed. "How are Jacky and Jamie?"

Mom laughed. "If you want to see punishment, you should see what your girls do to your nephews."

I laughed. "I'm sure they're unrelenting."

Mom laughed again, nodding. She let out a deep sigh. "They're something else. What have you been up to? Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm eating breakfast."

"Hmm," Mom remarked. "It's seven o'clock here. Are you still in the Central Time Zone?"

"Yes, ma'am," I declared. I was, too. Most of Mexico is on the same time zone as Illinois is. "I've got a few reports to look into."

"Are you getting a lot of business," Mom asked.

I let out a deep sigh. "Yeah. The longer I stay in one place, the more response I get. I have my account rigged to display ads in the area I'm in. I'm getting a lot of business."

"Well, be careful," Mom said. She swallowed. "I want you to stay safe."

"Don't worry," I said seriously. I held my free hand out, showing her how I looked. "I'm doing fine."

"I can see that," Mom said, a little at ease. "I have to be honest with you, Danny, I didn't call to check up on you."

I furrowed my brow. "You didn't." Would she tell me about Sam?

"No, I didn't," Mom replied. Her image got smaller as the egg stayed in the same place but she sat back. "I was going to tell you the day you left but I got caught up in the goodbyes. I wrestled for a while to tell you this or not…" I furrowed my brow again. What could she have to say to me back then? "Your father and I decided, though, to stick to the plan."

"What plan," I asked, confused. I sat down on the chair, cupping the egg in my hands as I hutched over it.

"You're pretty sure that you can't be found, right," Mom asked me.

"As long as you play fair, I can't be found," I answered. "If anything you gave me has a GPS in it, though, then I guess you could find me."

Before I finished speaking, Mom was interrupting me. "No. I have not lojacked you. This is solely based on skill, not tricks."

"Then I'm pretty sure," I nodded.

"Good," Mom remarked. "Because I want you to agree to the terms that if we find you, on our own, not with tricks, then you come home."

"What," I asked, furrowing my brow again.

"If we find you, you come home," Mom simplified. "I think I can find you. I'm certain once your father and I figure this out, we can find you no matter where you're at. I just want your word that if we find you, free and clear, you come home; no fighting."

I let out a breath. "I can't imagine you ever finding me. Fine. If you find me, I come home."

"Thank you," Mom nodded. She gave me a soft smile. "I don't like you out there on your own. It worries me to death. However, if I can't find you then I will allow the master to do his job. If I can find you, though, then you'll know who really is the best. You will have to work with us."

"No tricks," I said, sitting up. I propped my forearm on my knee. "If you can't find me on your own, then it doesn't count. It's solely based on yours and Dad's equipment."

"That's all I'm asking," Mom replied.

"Deal," I nodded.

"Good."

(04)

We captured the tenth ghost in this country alone. It was ridiculous. By the time the radar adjusted to the new location here in Costa Rica, we had more blotches on that screen than the bumper of a semi.

"How are these ghosts getting here," I demanded. This country wasn't even twenty thousand square miles. It was not even the size of West Virginia. Yet, I had captured ten ghosts in two days. It was ridiculous.

"I don't know, sire, but we've got another report," Serguis replied. I groaned out, fed up.

"No," I declared. "It isn't helping! Until we find how these ghosts are getting out of the Ghost Zone, we will not capture another ghost. As long as they have a way in, we can't keep the people safe!"

"What is your suggestion, sire," Marcellus replied.

I looked to Serguis. "What would Tucker do?"

"He'd signal out the calls and find the unregistered ones. Something that powerful is bound to turn up on radar."

"Exactly," I said, pointing my finger at Serguis. I could already see Marcellus setting up my next point. "But tell us what's wrong with that plan, Marcellus."

"There's too many signatures," Marcellus replied. "With as many ghosts as we're capturing, we can't possibly signal out every one of them."

"Is that true, Gauis," I asked.

"Not in theory, sir," Gauis remarked. I grunted. "I mean, Danny. The signatures we're looking for will be permanent or at least show up on multiple outlines. Serguis should know how to set up multiple outlining maps."

"Of course," Serguis remarked. "Once I have that signal, I can look it up from any map. If it remains the same strength, then we'll know it's our call."

"Now you're talking," I smiled.

(04)

It was so easy it hurt. Once we signaled out the ghost signals from unregistered signals (like the portal, to say), it was simple to locate the suspect. My team traveled to the rural community that the signal was broadcasting from but we found a natural portal. It wasn't time for them to be opening sporadically so I was confused. This couldn't be what was causing the fuss.

But Serguis was convinced despite my doubts. We had been in Central America for ten days and the portal was opened already. To believe this little portal could have encouraged all of the ghost invasions was incredulous. Other hints, though, were unavailable.

So we decided to keep an eye on it. I thought my point was proven when twenty minutes later, the portal closed. Serguis wanted to wait, though, so wait we did. Two hours later, the unthinkable happened. The same portal opened but it wasn't inactive. Three ghosts went through the portal.

It was easy to capture the ghosts and we had them squealing like stuck hogs. They found the portal into the real world and it was easy to manipulate. I tested the theory and they were right on the money. I was able to open and close the portal by simply releasing energy near the portal; I didn't even need to use a lot of it.

I called Samuels. After the team Samuels' sent took care of the threat, we moved on. That was Thursday.

We did a search, looking for any massive signatures that would fit the profile. The result that came in stunned me in disbelief.

There were these points of energy across the globe but in every town we had visited that had a ghost, there was an enormous source. The one on the border in Arizona was huge.

The number of these energy points, these hot spots, was staggering. Up north and down south, in the US and across the globe; these things were everywhere. However, there was an obviously discrepancy. If the region was rural or it was in a poor country, the land was riddled with these hot spots.

I called Samuels again.

(04)

Samuels sent teams to my previous locations while we went further south. There was a large focused point of energy about eighty miles away, in Venezuela. We set up camp there, trying to determine the severity of this outbreak. The wind howled outside out tent, shaking it with force that I couldn't believe. When we were lower, at sea level, it was unseasonably warm but once we hiked higher in altitude, the tropical weather had turned cold. It was quite amazing, to tell the truth. I've never looked up in the summertime and seen a mountain covered in ice before I started this trip. This was the weirdest I've seen, though. In Russia, it was snow packed the entire time.

My team isolated the signature and affirmed that it was a hot spot. Once certain, we traveled to the location, higher in the mountains. We located it high in the mountain range, the area locked in ice. The wind blew my hair wildly as I studied the odd phenomenon.

"It's so small," I said, furrowing my brow.

"This is not right," Serguis objected, checking the radar. He shook it, looking more like Sam than Tucker in that moment. "It's too small to be the hot spot! This is insane!"

"Maybe we got the wrong one," I replied. I took the radar from Serguis' hand and reprogramed it to search again. It spanned out and took us to a new location. "See. It just got the big one and the small one mixed up. This one will probably close on it's own."

"I don't feel good about this, Danny," Gauis spoke uncertainly.

"It's a coincidence," I brushed it off. There's no way this portal and the hot spot we're really tracking have anything in common.

"Danny, I feel strongly about this, too," Marcellus spoke. "It's not a coincidence. There's no way these two portals have nothing in common."

"The odds of them being linked is even more bizarre," I objected.

"We've seen a lot of bizarre things, Danny," Valentinus spoke. Was everyone against me here?

"Well, if you guys feel strongly about this," I remarked. I waved my hand, lifting off the ground. "Let's check out the other portal and I'll do another search. We'll keep our eye on this one."

"Wait, Danny," Gauis spoke. "We shouldn't abandon this portal."

"Why," I asked, turning to look at my team. Each one had a grim look.

"I've been in a situation like this before," Marcellus spoke. "When I was alive. My battalion and I were traveling through the countryside, searching for villages. We came across several townships but they had joined together. It's how I died, sire. We were outnumbered and unsuspecting."

I landed on the ground. "You think the reason the signal is so large is because it's reading them clumped together."

"Yes, sire," Serguis spoke. "If all the portals in this area are this size and there are hundreds of them, it could confuse the radar. Allow me to do one more thing."

I handed him the radar back. Serguis started plugging into it. His glow faltered. "What is it?"

"It's as I feared," Serguis spoke. He passed it to me and I studied the screen, in shock.

"This is worldwide, right," I asked, seeing hundreds of dots on the screen. Please don't tell me this is just in the mountains.

"I'm afraid it is, sire," Serguis remarked. "It's a radius of thirty miles, sire." I swallowed. "The hot spot is actually hundreds of points."

"This isn't good."

(04)

It took us three hours to find eighty nests in the Andes alone. We searched the mountain ranges and found them everywhere. We haven't even searched at sea level. It was terrifying.

I had to find out what I was going to do. It wasn't time to call Samuels. I needed to clean up this mess before it could be handled and I had no idea how I was going to do that. I decided to take this one day at a time. We pitched the tent on sea level, away from the ghosts. There were too many in the mountains, we'd be destroyed before we could clean anything up.

Low profile was the game right now.

We did our best to clean up what we could but there wasn't much we could do before nightfall. I would get some rest tonight but the next few days would be spent restless. I heated up some potato soup and was stirring it around in the bowl when the egg buzzed again. I licked the spoon, moving to the counter where I last had it out. I pushed the communicate button but instead of Mom, my girls showed up. "Hi, Daddy," Lilly cried out excited.

I forced a small smile. "Hey, baby." I saw Megan beside of Lilly. "How are you, girls?"

"We're okay," Lilly replied.

"I miss you, Mama," Megan said, her voice a lot clearer. Mom was helping so much.

"I miss you, too, girls," I said. I plopped down in the kitchen chair, smothering the spoon in the potato soup again. "How's Mommy?"

"She took us to see William today," Lilly replied.

"Lilly," Mom's voice declared.

"Oops," Lilly said, looking above her head. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's okay," I said, stirring the soup in my bowl. I pulled it out, licking the spoon again. I didn't know what it was, but I liked playing with it.

"Are you okay," Mom asked, appearing on screen. "You look horrible, honey."

"Rough last few days," I sighed. "I'll be okay when I get some sleep tonight."

"Mama, when you coming home," Megan asked me.

I frowned. "I don't know, sweetheart. Things aren't… how they seemed." I let out a sigh. With the discovery we made today, I may never come home.

"What happened," Mom asked.

"Do you need help, Daddy," Lilly asked.

"No," I declared, my eyes widening. My apprehension faded but I was confused. I didn't want to protect them… but what else would make me that upset about them coming around me?

"Sweetheart, are you getting adequate sleep," Mom asked me.

I put my head in my hand. "No." I let out a deep sigh. "Things have been hectic. I'll get some sleep tonight but for the last few nights, I've been getting catnaps more than sleep."

"Stop that," Mom added firmly. I looked to the egg. "You are going to get yourself killed if you over exhaust yourself." Mom picked up Megan and placed her on her lap as she sat down in Megan's previous spot.

"Sorry," I sighed. "This was unique. The last few locations were…"

"Hectic," Mom provided. I sighed, nodding my head exhaustedly.

"It's only three in the evening," Mom said, looking away from the egg. Her eyes fell back on the device. "How long have you been up?"

I glanced at my clock—five-forty-eight. "I didn't get any sleep last night. We were traveling. I woke up yesterday around five in the morning. You do the math."

"Daniel," Mom declared, upset.

"I know," I groaned. I stirred my soup again, licking the spoon. "Hectic."

"There's going to be hell to pay if you don't start taking care of yourself."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep again," I mumbled out. I propped my elbow on the table, holding my head up in my palm.

"You're so tired," Mom remarked. I forced my eyes to look at her. "Get some sleep, baby. We love you."

"I love you guys so much," I sighed. "I'll talk to you girls later."

"Love you, Daddy."

"Night-night, Mama."

The egg blinked off and I shut mine down as well. I finished my soup and washed up my dishes. I pulled my laptop from under my couch and sat it on my lap. Ninety-eight emails… and I just checked it half an hour ago. I groaned, clicking off my inbox. I signed into my school work. Twenty work projects to do.

A message box popped up beside my school inbox.

: Yo, Dude! How have you been?

I groaned, spinning my touchpad to the text area. I typed in my response and it showed up onscreen.

: So-so. Things are wild. How are things in Amity?

: Freaky. Ghost attacks are down and school is quiet. Phantom took out after you did, too.

: Sorry to hear that about Phantom. There's a lot of ghost attacks across the planet. He's probably chasing them. Good news about the ghosts, though.

: Not so sure. We haven't been in this situation before.

: I'm sure Phantom wouldn't leave you defenseless. There's probably a reason for the absence.

: There is that chick that looks like him. HOT!

I set my jaw, trying not to growl or throw something in frustration.

: Careful. That's his little cousin, Dani.

: Have you talked to your family?

: I just talked to Mom and my girls earlier.

: What's up with Sam? I haven't seen her in a while.

: You might have heard her boyfriend ran away. She's been preoccupied.

: Lol. Yeah, I heard about that. You got balls.

: Last I checked.

: Wished you were here. You'd love the way this is set up.

: No shit. I had no idea!

: Smart ass. We improved your idea.

: I kinda figured. How have you handled it?

: We don't have to come to class. We either send messages or vid chats. The teacher records lectures but we have the option of attending a live chat of each class. Each teacher has a personal office and the classrooms have been transformed into living areas. You'd like it.

My jaw dropped as I read the statement.

: Doesn't anyone attend a class anymore?!

: You mean traditional classrooms? No. It's all done over the internet now. We show up to the school but we go where we want to. It's awesome!

: This is insane! The computers were meant to help, not change! We didn't develop this new order of operations to make school less structured. How do you partake in learning?

: Dude, chill. Things are better now.

: You are not going to school, you are social networking!

: And it's awesome!

: Enjoy it while it lasts. When I get back, I'm changing it.

: Come on, dude. You'll like it.

: I'll check in tomorrow at school.

: Lol. Tomorrow's Saturday.

: Monday then!

: Later, dude.

: Later.

I clicked it off, my jaw line straight. I can't believe this. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should have known the A-List would get a hold of it and turn it into a freaking party. They were supposed to show up five minutes at the beginning of class and five minutes at the end of class. There were supposed to be repercussions if they skipped classes. The laptops were supposed to help in a ghost attack, not change the way we learned. Jazz was right. It was hard on the teachers. But, instead of rising to the challenge, they canceled their lessons. I wonder how many actually provide live lectures and how many just put that front out. I'll find out.

(04)

I hit that alarm with ecto-energy when I saw it say four o'clock in the morning. I pulled myself to my feet, glaring at the broken object. I forgot to take into account the time difference. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper like that but I had another hour of sleep. I staggered into my kitchen and put the coffee on. I didn't care if I had anything else, I was going to drink me a damn pot of coffee.

I brought my laptop to the kitchen as the coffee perked. I had a ton of homework to finish but lives depended on me now. I checked out maps of Venezuela.

The hot spots were in the Andes Mountains. We were in the northern part of the country. The area was poor and the villages had high populations. Thousands of people were at risk. We were in the highly dense part of the country. The ghosts were higher up but there was little speculation as to why. The people were at their feet.

The coffee finished and I poured me a cup. I sat back at the computer and drank a big gulp. I have to get out there, identify those at risk and locate the targets. Once I find out where these ghosts are feeding, I can take control and lower the numbers. Once I have the numbers even vaguely in check, I can call Samuels and isolate the portals. I can't bring humans into this until the risk is diminished. These ghosts will slaughter the Division agents. The capture of Agent Roland will seem small in comparison.

I pulled up the radar of the hot spots and laid them over the map on my laptop. It was insane how many hot spots were in this area. This area of the country was perfect for an invasion. The mountains were perfect to conceal the portals and keep humans away for the most part and the towns at the base of the mountains provided the perfect opportunity to feed. I just wonder how many ghosts have taken advantage of this recipe for the perfect storm. The number of emails I have in my inbox gives me a hint.

So my next move is to infiltrate into the community and begin taking this setup apart one piece at a time. I can't let the ghosts know who is destroying their plans. I took another drink, looking up the Venezuelan culture. I need to fit the bill.

I moved into the city shortly after breakfast and was talking with the locals. It didn't take me long to hear the stories. I talked with many locals and they told me about the devils. About six weeks ago, the incidents were limited to the jungles and the mountains. Then a change happened and the creatures came into the villages. Mostly, I heard of local disasters but there were a few citizens who told me about how other villages in the region were under the same attacks.

Then I met a man that truly shed light on the situation. He invited me in his hut and told me about his daughter. She was a teen who worked the streets at night. He and his wife had a baby but he couldn't work so the daughter swallowed her pride to help bring in money. His daughter was found one morning raped repeatedly and she died later from her injuries.

"I am so sorry," I spoke, looking to my fists. The images of the Mexicans still burned in my mind. The sight of Sam rocking our child with tears streaming down her face. The realization that it would be years before we could even raise him properly. "I will stop these attacks, I promise, and I will give your family justice."

"I just want no one else to go through what we're going through," the man spoke. He looked down, swallowing. "My daughter wasn't proud of her work but no one deserves to go through what she went through. The monster left her to die. My daughter didn't deserve to be treated like an animal."

"I will do everything in my power to stop this thing," I said. "What about the rest of your family? Is your infant and wife okay?"

"As much as expected," the man remarked, his head downcast in shame. "I'm not much of a man anymore since I hurt my back."

"Have faith, sir," I spoke, standing up. "Miracles still happen." I nodded to him. "Thank you for inviting me in your home, sir. The best of luck."

"And to you," he nodded. I walked out of the hut, pushing the button on my Fentonfone.

"Anyone there," I asked.

"I am, Danny," Marcellus's voice came through my ear.

"Can you do me a favor? Get me two hundred dollars in Venezuelan currency, some food staples and some baby supplies."

"You are too generous, sire," Marcellus spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Keep calling me sire and I'll make you eat those words," I playfully retorted. Since I came back home—two weeks ago—they have slipped back into the role of my servants.

"Yes, sire," Marcellus laughed. I rolled my eyes.

I walked along the mud streets. The storms turned the dirt roads into mud overnight but no one paid them any mind. We are close to the coast so I imagine this is nothing unusual. I didn't expect to find any trouble, but I invited myself into the more dangerous places in town. I saw a few people hanging around, exchanging objects, getting into fights and offering services. I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me but nothing got past me. I heard and saw everything.

I saw a woman standing alone so I moved up to her. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, trying to appeal to me. "I'm not in the market for your services," I spoke. I reached in my pocket, pulling out a handful of Venezuelan money. I had a little bit left. "Can I ask a few questions for this much?"

She took the money I handed her and counted it. "Make it quick."

"Has anyone come up missing? Any co-workers or friends that most wouldn't miss?"

Her eyes found mine and I knew the answer. "How did you know that?"

"That's my profession," I said with a smooth face. "I need to know everything. I may be able to save your life."

"No one cares about us," she spat. "Why are you so different?"

"You're human," I said, crossing my arms. "You have the right to live as much as the next person does. Anyone treats you differently has a problem with me."

"That's a fight you aren't about to win," she said, looking around. "They hang around during the day. If we come quietly, they won't kill us. If we make a commotion, we die instantly. If they like us too much, we disappear. Got it?"

"Just female," I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "They stay away from the boys. Scares the hell out of me but they take care of us. If we come quietly. If I comply, I'll live. That's all I know."

"What about nighttime's," I asked.

She shook her head. "You never live. The best I can guess is if you see them, you die."

"Thanks," I nodded. "Take care of yourself."

"I'll always go along quietly," she said, turning away from me. "If it hurts to agree, I'd hate to imagine resisting."

As she walked away, my ghost sense went off. Crap. One's around here somewhere. Marcellus shouldn't be done yet. He has to go trade the money in. It's going to take him a while. I took off down the alley, sensing for the ghost.

As I ran into a dead end, I picked up the sense. I heard a woman startle a gasp and whimper. I put my hand on the wall, transforming. I flew to the ghost.

The woman laid in the back of another dead end, her skirt torn. Her head was turned to the side, crying as the ghost raped her.

"Let her go," I declared, flying at him. I hit him, and he ripped out of her. I heard her flesh tear and she screamed in agony. I growled. "Your time is up."

"Who are you," he asked me, cocking his head in surprise. "I haven't seen you before."

"You are to leave these people alone," I growled. "You have no right!"

"They are nothing," he spat. "They are our toys. Why do you care about the creatures?"

"They mean something to someone else," I hissed. "They matter to me!"

"They are insects but it doesn't matter to me. There are more like her."

"And where there is wrongdoing, I will be there," I said, powering up my fist.

"I'm not fighting you," he said, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. "You'd tear me apart."

"Well, you're not escaping," I said, summoning my thermos. "You will not hurt anyone else." I sucked him in and surprisingly, he didn't fight back. Wow. I've never had one go quietly.

Whimpers brought me back to the present and I turned in her direction. She was holding her pelvic region and crying, obviously in pain. I walked towards her but she cried out, flinching away from me.

"No, no," I said, holding the palms of my hands out. "It's okay. I'm going to take care of you."

"Please," she whimpered.

"Trust me," I spoke softly. I took another step, my palms still faced out. I put my hand on her shoulder as I knelt down. I phased my hand in her shoulder and she healed. "We don't all do harm," I said softly.

"Why," she asked me.

"No one deserves to be treated this way," I said, rubbing her hair. "I promise you, I will make the streets safe again."

"Thank you, sir," she nodded, afraid. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I reached in my pocket but all I had was about twenty dollars in American money. "I'm sorry. This is all I have. Take it. Get yourself something to eat."

"Thank you, sir," she said, bowing her head. I pulled her to her feet, giving her an encouraging nod.

"Take care of yourself," I nodded. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, sir," she spoke. I floated above her, flying to another part of town.

**AN: Hello, dear readers. I hope you enjoyed today's update. Another strike for "whatever happens to Danny, happens to Sam". But is this the end or will it strike one more time? If you have any questions or comments, I'll try my best to respond. Update next Wednesday! I hope to keep this momentum up. Chapter four posted, writing chapter ten. So far, so good!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: As always, this chapter has adult content, mpreg, violence and language. This chapter also includes rape, violence and disasters but none to canon characters. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not receive money for this, only personal enjoyment.**

**Chapter Five: Going Under**

The daytime was unusually busy but the nighttime had me struggling to keep up. I had my team working alongside me, trying to protect the people but I knew we weren't enough. We'd find bodies in alleyways and they were always female in the daytime but there was no preference at night. I didn't know what to do. If I stayed in one town too long, someplace else was being attacked. There were just too many ghosts.

I couldn't control the ghosts. I couldn't control the portals. The nests were too much for me to deal with. I just felt so powerless. I tried to force myself to sleep but images of dead people haunted my dreams. In one town the street walkers were targeted. In another, it was children. Yet another, women were being killed. I couldn't do anything to protect these people. It was just a drop in a bucket when I took out one ghost; there was always another to take its place.

I shot awake, unable to sleep more than a couple hours. I was sleeping during the daytime now. I was needed too badly at night. I went to my kitchen, grabbing my Wild Turkey. I left the shot glass in the sink full of dirty dishes. I twisted the top off, taking a big drink. I was so tired of it. So much death. So much destruction. I liked the empty feeling. I wished Vlad was here so I could feel it stronger.

The egg started buzzing not long after I started drinking. I wasn't feeling so good but I didn't want to stop. I had a few more hours before nightfall. I sobered up as soon as I stopped drinking; I didn't need to stop yet.

I stumbled to the counter, grabbing the egg. I pushed the button, making sure the monitor wasn't pointed at me.

"Danny," Mom asked, her voice confused. "Are you there, honey?"

"I'm here," I said, taking another drink.

"Where are you," Mom asked. "Someone wants to see you."

"I'm not in the mood," I growled. I took a big drink. I didn't want any time between drinks. I might sober up.

"Is everything okay," Mom asked me. "Let me see you."

"I'd rather not," I grunted.

"Mama," I heard a soft voice. "Mama, it's my birthday."

I took another drink. "I'm sorry, baby. It's been crazy down here."

"That okay, Mama," Megan replied. I wiped my mouth, pushing the bottle away. My daughter deserved to see her father on her birthday.

"Did Sam and Tucker shower you in presents," I asked.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Sam bought me a dolly, Mama. Uncle Tucker took me to see the animals."

"That's great," I smiled painfully. "What about Lilly? What else did you get?"

"I got a bunch of toys, Mama," Megan sighed. "Why didn't you get me anything?"

I fought the urge to grab the bottle. "I'm sorry. I'll pick you something up and send it to you. How about that?"

"When you coming home," she asked me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to sober up.

"I don't know, baby. I've got a pretty big job to do right now."

"Bigger than me," Megan asked. I shuttered a breath.

"No. Never bigger than you, Megan." I pulled the egg closer to me and hoped I looked like I had half a brain. "You know I love you, baby. I'm doing the best I can."

"I miss you, Mama," Megan said, rubbing her eyes. I could see she was right on the verge of tears. "I want you to come home."

"I can't right now, darling. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Megan, sweetheart, give Daddy and I a moment, okay. You go play with your toys."

"Okay, Grandma," Megan said. Megan put her hands on the egg, almost blocking her picture out. "I love you, Mama. Come home soon."

I rubbed my index finger over the egg. "I love you too, Megan. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Megan removed her hand and disappeared from my sight. Mom centered the egg where she was right in the middle. "What's going on?"

"I've been busy. I lost track of time."

"You've lost more than the track of time," Mom declared. "Are you doing drugs?"

"What," I asked, shaking my head. I wasn't, either. Just drinking a little. "I'm not doing drugs, Mom. I don't mess with that stuff."

"You look terrible, Danny," Mom declared. "You completely ignored your daughter. I don't believe you when you say you miss her!"

"What," I declared. "Mom, I'm tired and I'm overworked. I'm sorry I'm not a spring flower."

"I don't expect you to look perfect but I do believe you are abusing something. What is it?"

"I've had a few drinks," I said, looking away. "I had a few before I laid down. It's probably not out of my system."

"Alcohol," Mom declared. "I thought I told you not to do that stuff until you were of age!"

"I'm sorry I don't fit your bill of perfection," I retorted. "I'm doing the best I can. I can't do this alone."

"Then come home and we can do this together. Drinking is not helping, though."

"It takes my mind off things," I said, looking away. "Besides, I don't overdo it. Just a few shots."

"Just be careful, Danny. I don't want you arrested."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to get arrested."

"You could get hurt. Please, Danny, stop drinking."

"I'll be okay."

"Why are you drinking," Mom asked me. She crossed her arms, concern on her face. "What's happening out there, baby?"

"Bad things," I said, looking away. "I'm only one person."

"Do not blame yourself," Mom said sternly. "You are making a difference. You can't do everything."

"That's why I'm drinking," I retorted. I faltered. "I mean, a little bit. To take the edge off."

"I'm going to bring you home," Mom said. I kept my attention on the far wall. "I won't allow you to kill yourself. You are still more important to me than anything else in this world."

"There are other people's babies out here, Mom," I said, swallowing hard. My stomach lurched and I gripped the table.

"Danny," Mom asked, worried.

"I'm just one person," I continued. My world started to spin.

"Sweetie, talk to me," Mom declared.

"I've got to go," I said, turning off the egg and leaving the kitchen. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the bowl. It wasn't food, though. It was all of the Wild Turkey I drank. Nothing but liquid came out of my stomach. My head spun and it felt like my stomach was above my body. I clutched the toilet, putting my head on the bowl. I didn't feel so good.

I pulled myself up, washing out my mouth. I don't know what is up with me but I don't like it. I haven't felt like myself since I left.

(04)

I was back on the streets. It was late and I could see the stars burning brightly in the sky. I was in my human form for both of the reasons that in my human form, I was able to hide my signature and my glow would not give my position away. I wanted to remain low key. I wanted a ghost to mistake me for a low, ordinary human.

I could sense multiple ghosts in the area. There was my team stationed across the region, no one too close together. Of course, there were the enemy ghosts in the vicinity as well. I sent my mind out, though, to catalogue the humans. There were too many ghosts in the area for me to be any help but the humans risking their lives were few. That's our objective; something I'm not used to—ignore the ghosts but protect the humans you can.

I sensed my first human. She was about two hundred meters away from me (about the length of this building I was walking beside). I moved softly in her direction but made no attempt to go out. I didn't want to scare her; the citizens are on edge and with good reason. However, I didn't retire my senses. She wouldn't be alone.

As I threw my senses out further in the region, I reached the main square, ducking into a shadowed area. 'She' turned out to be a man, moving along the shadows. He was sticking to the shadows, trying to conceal himself in the darkness. He walked without a light and he wore dark clothing. I could see him perfectly, though. His actions wouldn't save his life if he was caught.

I caught my second human in the area. I consider all humans out at this time of night female because a vast majority of them are in villages like this. I started up the dirt roads, sticking to the shadows to conceal myself from the humans. I saw the fabric of her dress move before I seen her body. She wasn't going through the shadows, though. She was heading across the lot, going into an alley. I need to watch this one.

She looked behind her and I noticed that she was in fact female. When she didn't see anyone, she headed into the alleyway. I followed her in.

In the very back of the alley was a man. His signature was different but he wasn't a ghost. I hung back, allowing her to approach him. If he tried anything, I could be on him in a manner of seconds. He couldn't kill her that fast. She stood in front of the stranger, her head tall. He eyed her up and down.

"You're the one they called for," the man asked.

"I am," she spoke, her voice firm. "Your job is not to question. Your job is to transport."

"That may be so, but I have more rights than you," he remarked.

"I owe you nothing," she spoke.

"Come then," he remarked. He started down between another alley, leading away from me. I followed them.

"Have you met him," the girl asked.

"Of course not," he remarked. "I'm but a poor servant. I wouldn't want to meet him."

"What have you heard," she asked and I tasted fear. Her voice didn't give her away, though.

"He avoids contact at night," he remarked and I tasted taunting. He was mocking her! "You know what that means around here."

"Ghost," she remarked. What?! They know they are ghosts?

"You realize what you are doing, don't you," he asked and I could hear that smirk.

"He paid good money. The transaction has been done." Her voice sounded firm but I could tell she was scared to death.

"You are foolish," he remarked. "You will die because of this. No one survives being his."

"I'm his," she remarked. I heard her swallow. "That's the only fact that matters."

"Are you intact," he asked.

"I have not been touched before," she remarked. I haven't even seen her up close. She wore a black cloak, a hood pulled up around her hair. I've seen a little black hair, a dark complexion and slim features but I have no idea how old she is or anything else about her. Is she a teen?

"I've heard that he likes virgins," he laughed. The bastard! "That must make you real proud."

I'd had enough. I wasn't going to allow him to take her to this ghost. I was about to attack when I felt Sam. Before she spoke, I stopped what I was doing.

"Wait," she said softly. "You'll screw up if you reveal yourself too soon. Let them tell you who the biggest ghost in the region is."

"How are you," I asked.

"I'm fine," Sam remarked. "Tucker said Mrs. Fenton talked to you. Is it true that you are drinking?"

"Yeah," I remarked, rolling my eyes. "That's as far as it goes, though. I throw it back up before ten minutes is up."

"Are you okay," Sam asked me.

"I'm just stressed, Sam. People are dying and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"You can do something about it. Every life you save means something, Danny. Don't underestimate that one life."

"Where are you now," I asked.

"I'm home," Sam answered, surprising me. "No, I left him at the castle. I've spent so much time with William; I decided to spend some time with our girls. I stayed away too long. The girls were upset."

"I'm sorry," I said, continuing to follow the pair. They were still walking, talking back and forth. I was talking out loud but it was with my 'halfa voice'. Even if they had a noise magnifier, they couldn't hear me.

"You said you were stressed," Sam remarked. "I just don't like that you have turned to a bottle. That doesn't help, Danny."

"I don't think I can anymore," I grumbled. "Fucking ghost powers are protecting me. You know they screw with everything."

"I'm glad," Sam spoke. The pair stopped and I hung back. "What are they doing?"

I didn't know. I watched them silently. Sam can apparently see them so I let her figure it out with me. The man pulled out a set of keys and walked over to the wall. He picked up a padlock on the fire escape and proceeded to unlock it.

"Can you climb with that thing," he asked the girl.

"Yes," she remarked simply.

"Follow me," he added. He removed a grate from the ladder and I noticed it was like those guards on private ladders in public places. He grabbed the bar and holstered himself up. He began to climb, heading to the roof. I went ahead and flew to the top, taking refuge in the shadows. They couldn't see me if I was concealed in the shadows.

"Just be careful," Sam remarked. "We don't know if he's a ghost or a human."

"He's a human," I remarked, confident. "He just works for a ghost and he knows it."

"What is he going to use her for," Sam asked. Her voice got tight and I felt the unease in her stomach.

"A young virgin going to a ghost; what do you think he wants her for, Sam," I asked. I pushed the disgust out of my stomach as well.

He came over the top first and awaited the young girl. She followed him shortly after and he led her across the roof. They moved along the top, walking out in the broad open. I stayed in the shadow, keeping low. When they reached the other side of the roof, he stood up on the elevated wall. I looked closely to see a board going across the roof. This isn't the location; they use this to travel in secret.

She pulled herself up too, without assistance. He started across the board, her trailing behind. They arrived on the opposite roof.

"Go invisible," Sam remarked. "That, or take to your training and don't use any powers at all. I don't want you using your powers unless you have to."

"You don't want me to go invisible," I retorted softly. I could feel Sam's amusement. "You're right, though."

"Of course I am. The woman is always right."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled with a smile. I haven't done this in a while.

"You've gotten lazy," Sam remarked and I knew she was enjoying herself. I watched the pair as they made it further and further away. I knew they were far enough away from me that I could remain unseen. I hopped on the ledge, traveling across the board. I jumped down, pressing up against the opposite ledge. I watched them start across the second board. How many of these are there?

There wasn't much to this location, really. A few were two, maybe three, story buildings and there wasn't that many of them in the community. Most were only one story, though, and we were about to bump down a size. I waited until they were on the third building before I went to the ledge. I didn't start across, though, choosing to stay in the shadows.

Instead of heading in a straight line, the boy started heading towards the back of the building. I thought maybe we had arrived but once he was inside the tiny doorway, he went out the window. What the hell? He held his arms out and two hands grabbed him.

"Don't resist," the boy spoke before he was pulled up. The girl stood up in the window as well, holding her hands up. The two hands grabbed her and she let out a soft whimper. They're ghosts.

"Their hands are cold," Sam observed. "Move, Danny!"

Instead of going in the porch, I took a run at the wall and jumped, grabbing the roof. I pulled myself up to just peer over the roof.

There were six ghosts in long coats and gloves; their attempt didn't stop the glows of their faces though. Their eyes were like looking into a toxic waste pit. The girl stood in the center of the ghosts while the boy stood off to the side. The ghosts circled the girl like a vulture but she couldn't hide her fear this time.

"Master made an amazing deal with this one," a tall man, thin in appearance said. His hair was short, black in color.

"Master doesn't need your approval," a female voice quipped. "She's scrawny. We'll need to beef her up if she's to survive even a day."

"We can do that," another male voice remarked. His voice held no amusement, though. He sounded like Gauis on a mission.

"Can I take her to Luis now," the boy remarked, his voice annoyed.

A third male ghost gave the boy a smirk. "Edwardo, things have changed. Nicel will finish the trip."

"Come," the last female remarked. She seized the arm of the girl and lurched her forward.

"Follow her," Sam ordered. I heaved myself up and dropped silently to the floor. I moved along the roof of the new building, following the women when I heard a piercing scream. I stopped as did the girl.

"Move," I heard the female guard order. Screams began from the previous location. I turned back.

"Danny," Sam declared. "Pick your battles! You will lose that girl if you leave her!"

"So I'm supposed to let him die," I declared.

"Who's there," the female guard demanded and I realized I'd spoken too loudly.

"Crap," Sam declared. "Keep as quiet as you can. Push your powers as low as you can. Don't let her find you! You have to let her finish the trip!"

The screams from the transport boy drowned the area and I couldn't imagine what he was going through. I pushed my powers down, fighting tears from the boy's screams. He was still alive but I couldn't do anything. If I turned back, I'd lose the girl, if I made myself known, I'd lose the ghost and if I duplicated out, I endangered both the girl and myself. The team was too far away and Sam was right; I had to pick my battles.

"I didn't hear anything," the girl remarked. "Shouldn't you be getting me to your master?"

"He'll kill me if I bring in an ambush," she hissed. "I know I heard something!"

"Of course you heard something," the girl retorted. She was acting tougher now. "They're killing that boy!"

"Lucky bitches," the guard growled. "I drew the short stick. I have to make sure you survive." The girl's subject change seemed to distract the ghost because once she was finished speaking she started walking again. What an air head!

The guard walked through the door, falling to her knees at the sight of a man. "My Lord Diego, the girl has arrived."

"Very good, Nicel," the 'master' responded. "Rise, my child."

The guard floated up, her head held high. "It is my pleasure to serve you."

"Bring her," he called out. The guard didn't move, though. A movement in the back of the room caught my eye and I ducked more into the drapes. Someone pushed a new female towards the ghosts. I saw the guard's eyes light up.

"My lord," the newcomer addressed. The new woman didn't even fight. She wasn't that old; maybe eighteen. Her hair was matted but the clothing she wore was expensive.

"Anarosa, please come here," the man spoke. He sat forward, allowing her to get close. She approached him, her spirit broken. "You must be tired, my dear. I am letting you go. But first, I want you to welcome our newest guest."

"Of course, sir," the new woman spoke. I cocked my head to the side, watching her intently. There was something off about her.

"You are one of my favorites, Anarosa. You performed exceptionally well."

"Thank you, Master," she nodded. She turned to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Nineta," she replied.

Anarosa held her hand out to highlight the master. "This is Master Diego. You are to only refer to him as master, Master Diego, sir, sire, my lord or my liege. You are to treat him with respect. If you treat him well, he will treat you well. It will hurt but this isn't Master Diego's fault. We are imperfect to him; we deserve the pain. You shall never challenge or question the master. He knows what's best for you. There are others and sometimes you will collaborate with them. You will see them every day but you are not to associate with them under any other circumstances."

"Understood," the girl, Nineta remarked.

"Come," the girl remarked. Anarosa took Nineta's hand and led her through the living quarters. The place was huge, filled with expensive belongings.

"What am I to do with her, Master," Nicel asked quietly.

"I understand you didn't get fresh meat," he smirked. She smiled back to him. "She's of no use to me. I can't have them in that condition."

"Another one, sire," Nicel asked, her face contorting in concern.

"I'm afraid so, Nicel," he sighed. I had to double check—he did sigh. He's a ghost, though, that I'm certain of. "The sixth one. I'm not interested and they are just too much trouble. You'll need to dispose of her as soon as possible. Before she gets too strong."

"Of course, sire," she bowed. The two fell silent.

"What are they talking about," Sam asked me. She was observing this just as I was. She couldn't figure it out so I sure as hell couldn't, either. "How many humans are in the complex, Danny?"

I released just a tiny bit of my power, absorbing the flavor of the room and pushing the powers back down just as quickly. I sorted through the tastes. My heart sank.

"Oh, my God," Sam said, her eyes going wide. "Please, Danny, hit that son of a bitch as hard as you can. What a pervert!"

I couldn't believe what the taste told me. More than a dozen humans were in this location alone. Why would anyone need that many mistresses?

The two women returned, however I noticed something different. Nineta was now wearing Anarosa's outfit while the cloak was on Anarosa.

"My Anarosa," the ghost, Diego, called. "I will miss you, my sweet. Enjoy your new life."

A wiff of fear flooded through the room. "Thank you, sire." She had to know what was supposed to happen. I wouldn't allow it, though.

"Take Anarosa, Nicel," Diego spoke. "Take good care of my girl."

"I will, my lord," Nicel bowed.

Nicel and Anarosa started out of the room as Diego spoke up. "Nineta, come my dear."

Nineta walked towards Diego and his throne. I elevated myself, balancing myself on the ball of my feet. While Diego and Nineta were distracted, I tackled Nicel and Anarosa. As I came in contact with them, I turned us all intangible and flew out of the building. Neither knew what happened until we were outside. Nicel hit the ground while I put Anarosa on her feet.

"What," Anarosa cried, startled.

"Don't be afraid," I said, taking my eyes off Nicel for one moment to look at the woman. "I'm here to protect you."

"Who the hell are you," Nicel demanded.

My stare went cold at the sight of her. "You make me sick. What makes you think you can ruin lives?"

Nicel smoothed her coat out, pulling her gloves higher. "I am a goddess here," she spat. "Who are you?"

"I'm a protector," I said, clenching my hands. I let my powers loose, the energy in my core thrashing as if a dog on a chain. I saw fear cross her features. "I wasn't able to protect that boy but I'll be damn sure to protect the girls. Your group will go down, even if I don't do anything else."

"You're who I've heard of," she said, her voice shaking. "The destroyer. Entire covens have disappeared because of you!"

"Don't worry," I added, raising a cocky eyebrow. "You'll see them real soon."

"You will not obliterate me," she growled.

"You're right," I declared. I shot a blast at her, earning a shriek from Anarosa. The blast hit Nicel in the core and she screamed as she was thrown back. Her power dropped.

"Wow," Sam stated. "That was anti-climactic."

I summoned my thermos, sucking her inside. I turned back to the woman. "Are you okay?"

"You saved my life. Why?"

I put my head down. "It's the least I can do. There isn't much I can do anyway."

Anarosa's hand rested on my chest and I looked up. She had pressed herself up against me. "Thank you. Thank you so much, sir." She leaned in, kissing me on the lips.

"Hey now, lady, that's my husband," Sam retorted.

"Um, ma'am," I spoke uncertainly. "Thanks is enough."

"I'm sorry, sir," she spoke, stepping back.

"I need to go," I remarked. "Stay here and don't come out for anyone, am I clear? I'll be back." I flew back to the room.

"You'd think she'd had enough sex," Sam snorted.

"She wasn't going to screw me, Sam," I rolled my eyes. I landed back on the main floor of the complex. "Besides, the release from her duties was the reason for her death order. I can't blame her for wanting to fuck some more."

"If you want sex, you'll come home," Sam added firmly. "You belong to me."

I laughed. "Yes, ma'am." I gasped. The throne was empty.

"You were only gone two minutes," Sam declared. "Where did he take her?"

"Crap!" I opened my mind just a little bit but there was no way to distinguish the senses. There were too many humans and I've been avoiding her signature for the past forty minutes. I didn't want to release too much energy and maybe get caught. Now I may have lost her.

I moved down the hallway that Anarosa had been brought down; I prayed the bastard had just took her to his bedroom. I prayed I could stop him from harming her but the threat I really faced was him leaving the property with her and me losing her forever. I'd rather he be raping her once than taking her away to rape for the rest of her life.

Fifteen feet down the hall, I came to a set of doors, on both sides. Both doors were closed and I could tell that further down the hall, more doors were coupled along the walkway. I used my senses, identifying a human and a ghost inside. I prepared to face this ghost that the others worshiped. I allowed my powers to return and kicked in the door. A blast fired on me and I captured it, firing it back on the ghost. It wasn't the boss; and it wasn't Nineta.

I took the image into consideration and asked what it meant. A human and a ghost inside a bedroom with the door closed but nothing going on. It's a trap. Just in case he was powerful, I sent out purple energy and trapped him. I let my energy send zaps into his core, weakening him. As soon as I released the short dome, I sucked him in my thermos. Even if he still had energy left, he wouldn't have the fight to withstand the thermos. Not that soon after my attack at least.

The boss felt me when I took out the guard. He's running. I have to get to Nineta. If I don't find her, he may get away with her. Not bothering to conceal my powers, I ran back into the hall and further into the complex. As I was running, I was sensing for a ghost that stood out against the others. For them to worship him, he was to be significantly powerful. So far, that's the connection between the nests down here in the south. The leaders are all powerful.

Several powers made their presence well known to me as the doors along the hallway burst open. They know I've found out their plan and their orders are to take me out. Well, my plan is to get to their boss and make them fail their orders. I didn't stop running, pushing more power into my core. I could see the ripples of power around me as the force of my energy was pulsing. The ghosts in front of me were thrown away from me while the ghosts behind me were forced back, even without me doing a thing.

I love using my core to power me. I've always been able to do it but I've learned so much in the past six to eight months. Even before I began my travels, I was learning how to push power into my core to make small attacks devastating and to create a barrier without lifting a shield. The earliest I remember pushing power in my core was the first time Freakshow attacked but that was minor compared to what I can do now. What I'm doing now is even minor compared to what I can do. There's nothing to compare to the high doing this does to me. I also have to be careful. I never want to become obsessed with the power.

Ahead of me, I sensed someone's power increasing. He was pumping power into his core. Before I could combat his defense, his energy invaded mine and flooded it, forcing me through the air. I used my hands to push myself back up, looking around the hall. The ghosts, powerful and not, surrounded me. I could still sense the power I took as Diego's. I had to get away from these small fries and go after the bigger fish. Most of the ghosts charged at me but I didn't stick around, sinking through the ground. I sensed some move in sync with me, chasing me.

They were following my signature but I couldn't conceal my powers or I'd be weakening myself. I needed to be at top peak, pushing myself to catch up to the boss. I sensed the ghosts coming closer so I pushed myself up back to the floor, forcing them to redirect. I was pushing myself so they couldn't keep up with me but if I overexerted myself, I wouldn't have the power to fight Diego.

"Stop," Sam called out. "Use the magnetism. Let's do this like we handled that nest before you came home."

"No, Sam," I said, shaking my head. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get killed," Sam retorted. "Now stop whining and let's get this done!"

"I can do this," I said firmly. I stopped abruptly, sending out a wide blast. All the ghosts following me hit the ground and I summoned the thermos. I got the first three ghosts but by the time I got to the fourth, he had recuperated. The remaining five would have enough power to withstand the beam. I returned my thermos, taking to running again. I didn't get far, though, before the ghosts grabbed me and pulled me to the ground.

I pushed more energy into my core, blowing them away. Two looked able to be captured but the remaining three wouldn't give me that opportunity. The first ghost to recover sent a blast at me and I was wrapped in energy from my neck to my knees.

"You are under arrest," he broadcasted.

"Danny," Sam declared, irritated. "Let me help!" She knew I could get out of this.

"I'm fine," I repeated, pushing the power into my core. I saw his energy ripple so I knew now was the time to take it out. I released an ecto-blast from my hands, disintegrating his energy. The blast kept going, hitting him. He wasn't weak enough to capture, though. He landed on his feet.

"You are powerful," he smirked, tilting his head. This ghost looked different than the rest of them. He looked more Asian than European. Whether it was because he was from Asia or because he was a native from this continent, I don't know.

"You'll know sure enough," I smirked, holding up my index finger. I twirled it around, lightly wrapping him in my ghost stinger. I just needed to weaken him and fast.

"Shit," the ghost declared and I know he's had the ghost stinger before. He took aim at me, forcing me to make a choice. I decided to activate the ghost stinger.

"Go Ghost Stinger," I declared, turning on my power. The wrap wasn't complete, though, and I wondered if it'd do the job. The ghost hit the ground, withering in pain. I summoned my thermos, capturing him.

I turned to the others and I saw two of the four remaining running away. I forced ectoplasm out in a wide curve, drawing them back. The ghosts shrieked.

"Sire, help us," the female in the pair shrieked. She looked truly terrified.

"I hope the next time you think of hurting anyone, you think back to this day. Maybe you'll make a different decision than you did last time." I released energy, capturing them.

The remaining ghosts, both guys, jumped on me at once. Their energies were moderate. I flew between them, doing a figure eight between them.

"What are you doing," one asked as the other tried to turn in the opposite direction. I landed in front of them.

"Go Ghost Stinger."

Both dropped to the ground. I captured them. I went back to chasing Diego.

"Danny," Sam begged. "Please, I know you've used a lot of your powers. Let me help."

"I'm fine," I replied.

I landed on the ground, sensing Diego just inside a room. Behind me, the ghosts were trying to catch up. Maybe I can capture Diego before they catch up to us. I decided to go with it. I opened a blast on the door to see a room that was obviously Diego's. I walked in, my fists clenched. Diego was lying on his bed, kissing Nineta's shoulder.

"You are foolish," he spoke gently. "Why would you go through such trouble for… this?"

"She is a human and you'd be wise to let her go," I said, stepping towards them. Nineta was naked, only covered by a sheet. Diego wrapped his arm around her, causing her to shake violently. I growled.

"Nineta is my property, child. I don't have to let her go."

"You can't own humans," I growled. "I won't allow it."

"What has come of Anarosa," he asked. Diego took Nineta's hand, instructing her to turn over. She rolled towards him, pressing her front to his chest. She shuttered as the cold gripped her.

"She's fine."

"And Nicel," he asked.

"My prisoner."

His hand went to the small of her back and Nineta closed her eyes painfully, swallowing hard. Her eyes opened wide, though, as she let out a scream. I was in shock. He just penetrated her with me right here!

"Leave me, child. I want to break in my mistress."

He began pumping in her, causing Nineta to shriek and cry. I was just in a state of shock. He was raping her in front of me. This wasn't that bastard that one night; he began to rape her with me already here!

"Get out of her," I declared, flying to them. I went to hit him but I thought better. I really hurt that girl when I hit him out of her. I should know how it feels to have something that big removed from you suddenly. I turned Nineta intangible and flew her away. She clung to me when she realized I was hot.

"Child," Diego hissed. I formed ectoplasm and made it into a blanket.

"Here," I whispered. "You'll be safe. I promise."

"Thank you," she nodded, crying. "Thank you so much."

"I'll be back," I said as I turned to Diego. I pushed the power into my core, throwing his advance off. He hit the wall, smashing part of it in and landed on his bed. The force broke the bed in half.

"This is my home," he roared. "How dare you come in my home and try to take over."

"Because this is my planet," I declared. "And you are my subject!" I snapped my head to the side, surprised by my outburst. My subject? Hardly. I don't claim anyone outside of the castle. "Ignore that last comment."

"Don't worry. I intend to ignore you!"

"Fat chance on that, buddy," I retorted. He flew at me and I met him halfway there. Our energies collided and sent out a blast. Nineta screamed, ducking lower to the ground. I fired some shots at Diego but he took out half of them. The other half hit him but it wasn't as devastating as I planned.

"Please, Danny," Sam begged. "You don't know how tired you are!"

"I'm fine," I retorted. The ghost flew at me, throwing a punch. I dodged his hit and threw one of my own. He grabbed my hand, though, twisting me around and grabbing my second hand. I stopped focusing on trying to hit a ghost and he lost his grip.

"What," the ghost gasped, surprised.

"I don't play by the same rules you do," I retorted. I turned around and opened a blast. He flew back, busting his dresser.

"You are," he said, his eyes going wide. "You're not a ghost at all. You're part."

I furrowed my brow. This is the first ghost to guess what I was with accuracy. Most of the ghosts outside of the mid-west have no idea who the halfa is. Surprising, too, because before I started this, I thought everyone knew who I was.

"You're good," I smirked. "They call me the halfa. This is only my human form."

"Human form," he questioned. "You mean you have both forms?"

"Dude, you're really dumb for being so smart," I retorted.

"I don't care what you are," he hissed. "I am four hundred years old! You can't defeat me!"

I laughed out, mocking him. "Oh, you're funny. I defeat ghosts your age all the time. You have to be at least eight hundred years old to be a challenge for me!"

"You are forgetting something, child. I have backup and you are weakened."

"Yeah," I retorted, crossing my arms. "And you need to know something else about me. I'm not afraid to die for my cause. What about you?"

Fear crossed his features and it was a fear I've seen too much. I saw it the day I defeated the King and on every powerful ghost I've fought since then. There is no one more dangerous than someone willing to die for what they believe in. That's why we'll always win, even if we are all destroyed.

Diego wasn't going to go down without a fight, though, so I had to give him that much credit. His experience with raping humans gave him an edge over me that most ghosts don't have. If I allowed nature to take over and he couldn't hit me, he'd focus on hitting a human. To combat that, I'd bring the ghost part of me out but that didn't do any good. If I was like a ghost, he had no problem at all hitting me; he was a ghost, after all.

Diego fired a blast at me and I wasn't quick enough to capture it. I hit the wall, falling face first to the ground. I was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and heaved up.

"Juan, Anton," Diego directed and I noticed five of his guards arrived. One was from the rooftop. "Focus on touching a human. Beatris, Maria, Isabel, you hold a ghost. He's both."

"Sire," the one from the rooftop asked. "How is he both?"

"I don't know," Diego replied. I struggled to get free but there was one guy and one girl on my right side and one guy and two girls on my left. My only prayer was if one of them lost focus. I knew there was a fat chance of that. "We'll get rid of him, though."

I growled. "Yeah. You would have to have help, wouldn't you?"

"What did you say," Diego smirked. "I don't play by the same rules."

He hit me in the stomach and I gasped. His team held me up while Diego beat me. I was in human form so while his injuries healed immediately, my skin was less leather-like. I gasped, spitting up blood. I have to get them off me.

I tried to summon power to my core but Diego punched me in the face. "I don't think so. You're not getting away that easy."

I pulled my legs up, kicking him in his core. Diego flew back, hitting the wall. Electricity wracked through my body and I screamed.

"You don't harm our lord," the girl on my right seethed.

"Just wait, sweetheart. You're next," I hissed.

"That's it, punk," Diego seethed. He walked back to me. "I was going to let you live a little longer but you've proven to me that you don't deserve my mercy."

"I don't want it," I growled.

I balled my fists together as Diego created a sword of energy. "You're going to lose your head," he smirked.

A little fear went into me—beheaded; not a way I want to go—but I did something I never wanted to do. I covered myself in the ghost stinger.

"No," Sam screamed in fear.

"Go Ghost Stinger," I called just as the sword came in contact with my neck. The ghosts shrieked as the Ghost Stinger came alive. They stepped back but I heard a scream in the background of my own shrieks. Even though it was my power, it hurt like hell. I couldn't see anything and it felt like my skin would peel from my body.

"Danny," Sam screamed, her voice choked in tears. "Danny, please, talk to me!"

I couldn't terminate the Ghost Stinger so I just screamed. I was fighting to gain control over my power but it was like I was being electrocuted by a wire. It was just a vicious cycle; I had to get control to stop but the Ghost Stinger had to stop for me to get control. Come on, Fenton, if you don't stop this, it's going to kill you!

I screamed in determination, stopping the desire to fry the enemy. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The Ghost Stinger had stopped. I pushed myself to my feet using my hands and knees. My arms were peeled of my skin and it was the worst case of burn I had ever seen. I looked to my torso to see my clothing had been burned off and I had the same red gore all over my body. I didn't even want to look at my hair. Was I bald? Gasp.

"Danny," Sam screamed. She whimpered. "Please, Danny, be okay."

"I-I'm fine," I breathed hard. I sucked in deep breath, my lungs burning. Some of the Ghost Stinger must have gone down my throat in my screams. My knees got weak and I nearly fell. "I'm fine, Sam."

"I've contacted the party. They're on their way," Sam replied.

I opened my eyes, looking around the room in fear. The five members of his guard were unconscious on the floor. I summoned the thermos and cringed. Some of the metal had been burned away. I needed to be careful not to overfill the thermos. If they have no place to go, they can escape through the holes. I sucked in the five members and looked around for Diego.

"Where did he go," I asked, surprised.

"You killed him," Nineta spoke. "A gun appeared in your hand and you shot him. He shrieked as he deteriorated."

"I obliterated him," I asked, looking to my hands. There was nothing there besides the thermos that I just called to me. "What kind of gun did I have?"

"It looked like a small pistol but it shot out a cross beam. It hit him in the chest and he dissolved away." She looked to the floor. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I heal fast," I replied. I looked to the floor. This is the second ghost I've obliterated. The first one I done for our son but this one… the Ghost Stinger did the job. The sword exploded as soon as my body was covered with my Ghost Stinger. How did I even get the cross gun? I didn't summon it.

"I think that was me," Sam replied. "I tried to come to you. Instead, I felt the power of my body being zapped into you. I called for the gun, Danny. I-I didn't want you to die."

"You traveled by spirit to me and had the wits to summon the gun before he beheaded me," I asked, incredulously. "No, Sam. You might have suggested me to call for it but you wouldn't have had the time. You're good, Sam, but no one is that good." I let out a sigh. "How did you get in contact with the party?"

"Who are you talking to," Nineta asked.

"My wife," I spoke. I shook my head. We're not married. "My fiancée. We're connected."

"After the ghost was obliterated, I could hear Gauis. I told him what was going on and he told me they're on their way."

"It's okay, Sam. I'm okay."

"I call you my husband, too," Sam replied. "Especially when I'm upset. I don't know what's going on. I consider you my fiancé, too."

"Hump," I snorted. "I told the ghost that he was my subject! That was weird."

Sam let out an embarrassed laugh. "I can explain that."

"What," I asked.

"Anastasius told me that you are to become king when you turn eighteen. With you abandoning the castle but in a way not abandoning it, we needed someone to make decisions. The girls are too young and because we are engaged, they made an exception." She laughed softly. "I'm Queen Sam."

I smirked. "Really. Good for you. You'd rule it better, anyway."

"It's only temporary," Sam replied. "You still have four of your members taking direct orders from you and you ordered the castle to protect the portal. You're still King but I am acting-Queen. With me spending so much time in the castle, I've really stepped up to the plate. I have to keep myself in check. It's so addicting."

"You," I questioned. I laughed. "I never imagined you getting power hungry."

"It's not power hungry," Sam replied. She let out a nervous laugh. "Well, not entirely. I have to remind myself I'm not the Queen everywhere. I got bossy with Tucker and he lets me know that my title ends at the portal." She laughed again.

"Again, I never pictured you as the power hungry type."

"Funny," Sam retorted.

I checked my hands and I could see a fair pink area covering the blood red area. I was already starting to heal. "I think this is my worst injury outside of dying." I let out a laugh.

"There's nothing funny about that," Sam retorted. "You could have killed yourself!"

"It was better than letting him kill me," I retorted. My entire body was horrible looking. I looked over to Nineta. "Can you tell me if I still have hair?"

"Some," she replied. "Most of it was burned off."

I groaned out, whining. "Not the hair!"

"Danny, you're alive. That's all that matters."

"My hair," I cried. I whimpered. "Not the hair!"

"Hair will grow back," Sam replied.

"Do you think this could be considered an emergency," I asked. "All I need is the Reality Gauntlet. I can get my hair back!"

"Shut up, Danny," Sam retorted. She chuckled. "Only you would think death was better than going bald."

"It would be," I groaned. "At least I'd still have my hair!"

"As I said, hair will regrow."

"But in how long," I whimpered. I can cut my hair and it will grow back at an average rate. There should be a line when it's considered an injury!

(04)

I was in my ghost form by the time my party arrived. We cleaned up the ghost mess and took the women he had abused home. There was no joyous feeling, though. It was one nest; there were dozens more just like it. I protected a few more individuals through the night but reported more dead bodies. I ended my shift around two o'clock in the afternoon.

I kept my eyes trained on the shower as I walked past, ignoring the mirror hanging on the wall. I took a shower and got dressed. I hadn't touched my head and I tried not to notice how I didn't notice my hair whipping in my face. However, as I prepared to get a bite to eat, I knew I had to look.

I closed my eyes, positioning myself in front of the mirror. I took in a deep breath, exhaling through my mouth. I opened my eyes.

"No, no, no," I cried, touching my nearly-bald head. I ran my hand up the back of my neck and it was completely smooth. I ran my hand around my skull, feeling my hair go from stubble-like to rough patches of hair where the spikes used to be. I whimpered.

I hung my head, grabbing my trimmer. I couldn't allow it to grow back at different lengths. I'd finish what my powers didn't.

After my head was completely clean, I exhaled again. I powered up but surprisingly, my hair was fine. "Oh, come on," I declared, gripping the sink. I guess because a ghost never changes, my hair would remain the same regardless. Why couldn't it come back after I power down, though? I guess I was just freaking out over nothing, though. I had hair in my ghost form; I thought I didn't.

I bet that means if I was in ghost form when I did that, my hair would have been fine. Injuries rarely transfer to my human form from my ghost form. Rats!

I powered down, going to the kitchen. I grabbed something to eat and then lay down.

After eight, the egg beeped. I didn't want to answer but I knew Mom's orders. I grabbed a hat but wasn't satisfied. I pulled out a hoodie, tightening the drawstring.

"Hello," I asked. It wasn't Mom, though. Tucker started laughing.

"Oh, man, I didn't want to believe it!"

"Shut up," I retorted, crossing my arms. I plopped down on my couch, crossing my legs under my butt. "This isn't fair!"

"You okay," Tucker asked me seriously.

"No," I declared. "I've never been more miserable in my life! My hair!"

"Come on, D. Prioritize."

"My hair is a priority," I retorted. "Do you not remember what I did to Dork of Darkness for dunking my head in the sewer? This is a crisis!"

"You're alive," Tucker remarked, propping his head on his hand. I looked in the background.

"You're at your house," I noticed.

"Yeah," Tucker nodded. "Mom gave us all eggs so we can communicate. Sam told me what happened and I had to see it for myself."

I exhaled. "How is she, Tuck?"

"She's good," Tucker nodded. "She's really sad. She spends as much time with the kids as she can. She goes and sees William time to time."

"Does Mom know he's a ghost," I asked.

"Yeah," Tucker nodded. "We took her to see him. Mom and Dad have even seen him. He's well liked."

"What about Jazz," I asked.

"She hasn't told anyone yet," Tucker sighed. He crossed his arms. "It's getting harder to hide. She's just about to enter her third trimester. She's huge!" He let out a soft chuckle.

"You are either very brave or very stupid," I remarked candidly.

"She's not here," Tucker laughed. "I'd never say that to her face. Shoo! She's a walking hormone."

"How is she hiding this from Mom and Dad? Does she still live at Fentonworks?"

"She does but she hardly stays there. Her and Joseph spend a lot of time at his apartment. I'm telling you, this is just like your pregnancy with Lilly except more know about it than with you."

"Yeah," I nodded. I cast my head down. "That's why I'm worried, Tucker. I'm glad she has you guys but she needs more support than just her fiancé. I've been there. It'll drive you crazy."

"She has more than Team Phantom," Tucker replied. I looked up and he was looking at the screen. "Your grandpa, my parents, the Calloway's, and the Winters' all know. I think the only ones who don't know are your parents. I've spent hours at Fentonworks and not see them once."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"They're determined to bring you home," Tucker answered. "I'm confident it can work, too, dude. It's the best tracker I've ever seen. Even ours."

"What," I asked, incredulously. "Impossible."

"Just you wait and see," Tucker remarked. "It's phenomenal."

"Yeah, well I have a plan. Unless my parents figure out who I really am, they won't bring me home. I'm needed out here too much, Tuck. It's horrible down here."

"What happened this time," Tucker asked.

"I tracked a nest that was buying mistresses. He had fifteen mistresses. That's how this happened." I nodded my head. "Then I went back on the streets, rescued six people from ghosts, captured eight besides the ones attacking humans. There were nine of those. And to top it off, I delivered twenty-five bodies to the local authorities. Do you really think I can leave, Tuck?"

"Twenty-five in one night," Tucker asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my hands. "It's bad out here, Tuck. I want to come home… I just can't."

"H-how are you holding up," Tucker asked hesitantly.

"I don't know that I am," I said, my voice breaking. I covered my face, sucking in a deep breath. I closed my eyes, tears slipping out. Breathe. "I'm sorry."

"Danny," Tucker said softly. He released a breath. "It's time to come home, D. You can't be out there."

"If I don't do it, who will," I asked, breathless. I sucked in a deep breath, pressing my index finger and thumb to my eyes. I wiped my eyes, pinching my nose. "I have to do this, Tucker. Lives depend on me."

"And your life is in danger," Tucker remarked simply. "Come home. We can do this together."

"Sorry," I said, releasing a breath. "Take care of yourself, Tucker. Take care of Sam for me, too."

"Take care of yourself," Tucker redirected. "We'll be fine. There's not a lot of ghost attacks up here."

"Yeah," I declared, looking at the egg. "What's with the school? That's not what we designed."

"What do you mean," Tucker asked, furrowing his brow. He doesn't even know.

"When was the last time you attended school," I asked, my jaw setting.

"Last year," Tucker answered. "What's going on?"

"They've changed the way school is done," I declared. "They've turned the classrooms into living rooms. There's couches, arm chairs, those long couch/bed things. They don't even have desks in the classrooms anymore. Each teacher has their own private office. They've got more plans coming to modernize the offices. Tucker, this isn't what we planned."

"How do you know this," Tucker asked me. "You can't communicate with anyone at school without a laptop."

"I know," I remarked. "I've been doing my work. I chatted with Dash and he told me what was going on."

"You took your laptop with you," Tucker asked incredulously. Yeah, he's so going to know that I'd never do that.

"No," I replied. "I got a special delivery."

"Samuels," Tucker replied. "He found you on top of knowing your secret."

"Yep."

"Jeez, he's more liberal than I thought he was."

I laughed. "No shit. I thought he'd throw a fit. Nope. As long as he's still alive, he's cool with it."

"Impressive. I'll check it out, Danny. I had no idea. We do our homework but that's about it. We've seen the A-List time to time but it's always outside of school. We have other pressing issues."

"What's going on with the ghosts," I asked.

"Beats the hell out of me," Tucker replied. "They've vanished. We see one or two of them every now and again but that's even rare. It's like we've arrived in the Twilight Zone. We haven't seen anything like this since Walker planned that massive ghost invasion outside of holidays."

"It's probably the castle," I replied. "I gave orders to protect the ghost portal. You remember when we went to that camp Freshman year. They kept the ghosts out through that pretty well, too."

"At night," Tucker replied. "During the day, the ghosts were free to come and go. I don't know. Something's up, D."

"Well, call me if you need me. I'm a sonic boom away."

"Just take care of yourself, okay," Tucker said. He released a slow breath. "You look like you're about to fall apart."

"I feel like it sometimes, Tuck," I sighed. I smiled, though, trying to ease the tension. "Don't worry, though. I'll be fine."

"Anytime you wanna talk, Danny, I'm here. This thing works both ways and I'm here, day and night."

"Thanks, buddy. Same here."

"I'll take care of your family. You take care of yourself so you can get back to them."

"Kiss my girls for me." I smiled sadly. "And Tuck. Can you do me a favor?"

"What," Tucker asked me.

"Pick out a gift for Megan and give it to her from me. I'm not really in a place to get her something she'd really like."

Tucker's gaze fell to the floor. "She wants something from you. It doesn't matter what it is or how much it costs."

"Please, Tuck," I said, looking down myself. I just couldn't stand the thought of going into a toy store. I didn't want to tell him that, though. I did try to go in the small shop. I couldn't stay long.

"Okay," Tucker sighed. "I'll do it."

"Thanks," I sighed. "Thank you, Tuck. I can't believe I forgot her birthday."

"Me either." He glanced up at me and it was like he was looking right through me. "Bye, Danny."

"B-bye," I said, shaken. The egg blinked off.

I grabbed the egg, gripping it in my fist. I stood up, going to the kitchen. I put the egg on the counter and poured me a cup of coffee from this afternoon. I opened the cabinet, seeing the rows of Wild Turkey. Why did I have so many? If I saw this anywhere else, I'd accuse the person of being an alcoholic. I don't think that of myself, do I?

I grabbed a new bottle, twisting the top off. I poured about a third of a cup in my mug, filling it the rest of the way up. This was the first time I'd ever put it in something else. Normally, I drink it straight up. I wanted to try something, though. Every time I drank it straight up, I'd end up spitting it back out. Maybe I could drink it now that it was diluted. Of course, this meant the drink wasn't as potent. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing has yet to be determined.

Ten minutes later, I was running to the bathroom. The color was amber—absolutely no black in it. I kept the coffee but spat the liquor back up. What is going on with me? My ghost powers have never done this before. Have I really drunk so much that it's completely forbidding me from having any of it. I've seen Vlad drink like a fish before and he didn't do this. This is ridiculous.

I grabbed a pad of paper and wrote down a note.

_Going for a run. Call me if you need me._

_Danny_

I placed the pad on the counter and went into my bedroom. I removed the hoodie and my jeans and changed into a workout outfit. I slipped on the hoodie over my t-shirt and tightened the hood. I took off running for the mountains, just trying to clear my head.

_I've got a pretty big job to do right now_, my voice filled my head.

_Bigger than me_, Megan questioned.

_I see you for the man you are now_, Sam seethed at me. _Just go the hell away_.

_I don't believe you when you say you missed her_, Mom accused me.

_We have both made mistakes in the past but right now, you are making the biggest mistake of your life_, Vlad tried to get his point across.

… _know you are our family and we never turn our backs on family_, Mom had told Blue.

I kept running, hearing the voices swirl in my head. I tried to run mindlessly but I couldn't get the voices out of my head.

_You saved my life_, I heard multiple voices repeat. I saw Nineta as she was the last one to tell me this but her voice echoed, both male and female voices coming from her mouth.

_Why didn't you save me, _an unidentified voice asked me_. Am I not as important as the others_?

_I had a family, too, you know._

_What makes you so special?_

_Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?_

_This is your fault._

I stopped, bending over and breathing hard. I had made it up half the mountain.

_You can't stop us._

_Nothing you will ever do…_

_Failure…_

_Disgrace…_

_Murderer…_

I screamed, clenching my head. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I tried to gain control.

_Maniac._

_Lunatic._

_Child._

_Foolish._

_Ignorant._

Just, please stop. I hit my knees, no longer screaming. I hung my head, weeping. How many people are going to die? How many more people have to pay for my failures?

I was lying in bed with Vlad. I lay on Vlad's chest and he was rubbing my hair. _Why do you do it? What does it do for you_?

_I make a difference. People's lives depend on me, Vlad. I couldn't stand for anyone to get hurt for me_.

Except, now, people were dying and I couldn't do anything.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, closing my eyes. I imagined the warmth Vlad gave me; I imagined the protection I felt there. I always knew when I was with Vlad that I was okay. When I was stressed, I could go to him and he'd take care of me. I miss that comfort. I miss being able to look up to someone. I wished I could go back to that, just one more time. Either by being an ordinary human who's troubles didn't even compare to mine or by looking into Vlad's Neptune eyes and having all my worries wiped away.

I never loved Vlad. I don't love him now. I miss that feeling. He gave me something that I lost. I never realized that Vlad gave me the gift of protection because he stole my innocence.

_You raped me and I had no fucking clue that you did. All I knew was you forced me to my stomach, I felt pain and you grunted. I had no damn clue what you did on that table until last night when you touched me! You made me the way I am. I know you all of four fucking days and my world was shattered_, I remembered screaming at Vlad.

The pain at the memory was sharp and it cut like a knife but I forced myself to remember.

Vlad ordered me to calm down but I refused. _You stole something from me and I damn well want it back. Give it back_!

_What?!_

_My innocence_.

I had nearly surrendered in that moment. I was so tired of the pain. I was hurt and I just wanted to be protected. Vlad knew that. That's why when I came to him that day, he treated me like he did. He tried to compensate for the rape. Vlad unknowingly made me addicted to him because he gave me something no one else could. I never had to worry about Vlad. I knew he was safe. But when I was with him, I knew I was safe, too, and that was something I couldn't get from anywhere or anyone else. That's why I told him I loved him before I died.

I was scared.

I'm scared now.

Not because I'm going to die but because people are dying and I can't do a damn thing about it. I want Vlad to take this fear away. I don't want this responsibility. But I have it. I can't give it away. No one else can do what I can. The problem is, I can't do what is necessary. I'm just one person. I'd give anything to have Vlad wrap me in his arms and hold me like a child again. I want to be young and carefree. For a moment or two, I don't want to be the adult. Is that too much to ask for?

I can never go back. I know that and I've come to accept my responsibilities as a halfa but I miss those days of innocence. It's not just the rape. Actually, it barely has anything to do with the rape. I lost my innocence when I became half ghost. It set the stage to adulthood. I just never realized where the change happened. Maybe Vlad and I could have survived if we had been together under different circumstances. It's not only about the rape here either. Vlad could have raped me and we still could have made it happen. It just couldn't have happened during Christmas. It had to happen either a few weeks after Walker led that invasion or a month before. I couldn't deal with being raped and dealing with the exposure of ghosts at the same time. I was under enough pressure from being half ghost.

I was about to turn around and start my scout of the community when my ghost sense went off. I was still in human form so I pushed my powers down real low and hid behind a rock ledge. Within minutes, about eight ghosts entered the area.

"We have got to alert Pablo," a female declared. These ghosts looked just like the others—all of Spanish descent. "If we wait, we could lose everything, Jesuit."

"You want to tell Pablo that we can't handle one ghost," one of the men turned to the woman. Two women were a part of this group while the remaining six were men. The one talking looked like he was the boss.

"It's better than us failing and the network being exposed," she retorted. "If this ghost finds out about the network, he would destroy us all. The community is more important than the individual. Don't you agree?"

"Pablo will destroy us for allowing one ghost to make a mockery of us," the leader retorted. "We will handle this punk ourselves and Pablo will never know!"

"Carlos," the female turned to another male ghost. "Please, see things my way! The network is the most vulnerable."

An advanced age ghost shook his head. "I don't know, Carmen. I mean, the network is big enough to protect themselves. If we get Pablo involved… we're toast."

She called out a female name and four male names, Spanish in origin. "Please, listen to reason. Pablo will understand. We're not the only ones who can't face him."

"Then why don't the others speak up," the leader asked, holding his hand out in mockery. "Because they know Pablo will obliterate them!" His voice went hard and the shadows surrounding him vanished. "We will handle this little punk ourselves. Right now we need to report to Pablo and keep our mouths shut!"

The uncertain ghost held her head high. "I am telling him! We can't jeopardize the collective."

I saw the leader stiffen and I knew immediately that she had worn his patience thin. The ghost held up a hand and shot a blast at her core. The girl shrieked.

"No," the first ghost screamed and tried to attack the leader. The others grabbed him, holding him back. "Carmen!" The girl screamed as the leader prepared to obliterate her.

**AN: Another one cranked out. :) I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter. Any feedback is welcomed! Please review!**

**Hey, Betty, I sent you a shout out. :) Thanks for letting me use it! I think that is a perfect description of Vlad's eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This story contains adult content, violence and inappropriate behavior. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Six: Stepping Out**

I flinched, watching his energy penetrate her core. I couldn't stand anymore and jumped from the ledge above them, hitting the leader. Carmen hit the ground, unconscious. The companion of Carmen's pushed energy into his core, pushing the others away from him. He ran to her as I wrapped the ghost in energy.

"What the hell," the leader gasped.

"You are a very bad leader," I hissed. I surrounded the other ghosts in one big energy blanket, leaving only Carmen and her companion.

"It's you, isn't it," he stuttered.

"You are going to answer my questions," I growled. "But first…" I turned to the two rogue ghosts to see the man holding Carmen, rubbing her hair. He had tears in his eyes.

"Can you fly her," I asked.

"Y-yeah," he said, emotional. "W-w-why?"

"I may protect humans more than ghosts but I fight for justice. I don't care who it is."

"Thank you, sir. Carmen would have died."

"I don't agree with what you are doing," I said, my stare going colder. "If you had been attacking a human, I would have killed her as well. Don't think this is a pass."

"Just, please, help me save her. She's my mate."

"I'm Phantom," I replied.

"Phantom," he laughed. "Wow. I've never heard of a name like that."

"It's an alias," I rolled my eyes. "I go by Phantom."

"Well, I'm Carlos. This is my mate Carmen. I don't really care about the humans. I'll leave if you help me save my Carmen."

"I'll save her life but you have to stop what you're doing to ensure she stays alive," I pointed out.

"Anything, sir," he pleaded.

I captured the others in a thermos and I led Carlos carrying Carmen to the tent. Carlos laid Carmen on my couch as I went to my bathroom. Before I left, I took several items that could help me if I got hurt too badly. I grabbed a small bottle that was filled with a green substance.

"This is ecto-repair," I replied, pulling the cork out of the vile. "It is like fillings. Until her energy increases enough, this will hold her core together. Once she heals, this ectoplasm will fall out. Are you okay with this?"

"Are you sure about this product? How much do you know about it? Where did you get it from?"

"Relax, Carlos. My parents invented it. It works. I've seen it."

"Your parents," he said, raising his eyebrow. "You went back to your parents after you died?"

"It's a long story," I said, frowning. I didn't want to tell him everything. He's still the enemy. Just now, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. "Just trust me."

"I can't," he growled. "That's my mate! I don't trust her with just anyone and you've been taking us down left and right."

"If you want her to die, it's all right by me," I said, holding my hand out. He eyed the vile tentatively as I splashed its contents around the uncapped vile. "She won't make it, though, unless you let me help her."

His eyes shook violently. "Fine. Do it!"

I pulled the vile down to my waistline gently, dropping a few drops on the hole in her chest. Ectoplasm filled the area, and Carmen stood up with incredible speed.

"What's going on," Carmen asked, startled.

"Carmen," Carlos declared, hugging her tight. "Oh, baby, I was so scared."

"Why aren't I obliterated," Carmen asked.

"The ghost that we've been hearing so much about was nearby. When Jesuit attacked you, he attacked him. He saved your life, baby."

Carmen whipped around, her eyes searching for something. When she saw me, they narrowed. "You obliterated my brother," she roared.

"Carmen," Carlos pleaded. "He saved your life. Isn't that enough?"

"Wait," I shook my head. "Was your brother in Mexico or the leader of a nest nearby. Diego?"

"No," she sneered, angry as hell. "Why do those two matter to you? You've destroyed countless ghosts. You're not one of us!"

"No, I'm not one of you and nor do I wish to be but I haven't obliterated anyone else. He's probably on a UPS truck, being delivered to the states."

"You capture ghosts," Carmen asked. At first, confusion covered her features but then hope. "Please, sir, please tell me if you know for a fact this ghost was captured and not destroyed!" She formed ectoplasm in her hand and an engraving appeared in ectoplasm. I could make out the features.

"I know every ghost I've ever obliterated. I can't point out every ghost I've captured. I'm sorry."

"Please, look hard," she pleaded. "I must know that Rico is okay!"

I studied her image but it didn't ring a bell. "The best I can do is check the list online. How long ago did he disappear?"

"Ugh," Carlos uttered, uncomfortable. "Do you know how incredibly long the days are in this dimension? We can't exactly judge time here."

"Right," I sighed. "I can look through the listings and if you see him, rest assured that he's fine." I paused for a second. "He doesn't have any amazing powers, does he?"

"Are you crazy," Carmen snapped. "He's a six! That's why I'm freaking out!"

"That's good news," I said, trying to pacify her. I pulled my laptop out and signed into my account. We scrolled through the ghosts for a while but I noticed something. Each ghost had a name. Samuels' has cataloged them. I asked her for her brother's name and we found him instantly. We had captured him. "See. He's fine."

"Can I talk to him," she said, rubbing her finger over the screen. "I'm worried sick. He's my little brother. I'm responsible for him."

I groaned, not really wanting to. One, I didn't want to expose myself as a human. Two, I'm bald in my human form and I don't want anyone else to see me! However, Carmen looked to me with pleasing eyes. I wanted to help her… even though she so didn't deserve it. I have to remind myself that she's not innocent. The whole reason she got into this mess was because she wanted backup to destroy me. Not the image of an angel.

"Okay," I groaned. "I want to make something very clear. I am no pushover. If you betray me, I will not hesitate to terminate this alliance. The humans come first."

"Why," Carmen spat. I powered down. "Oh."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "I'm still a human. I just have ghost powers now. I don't consider myself a ghost; not really."

"What's with the hood," Carlos asked.

"I got in a bit of an accident yesterday," I said, smacking my lips. Hopefully, anyone at the Division won't ask me about the hood.

I looked through the agents online and I noticed that Ali was online. They have the triplets split up. Oh boy. I selected her to start a live chat.

"Hello," Ali remarked. She looked weird. Her blonde locks were pulled back in a ponytail and she had on glasses. "Can I help you?"

"It's Radar," I said, annoyance in my voice. I didn't want her to see me bald. "I was wondering if you'd help me out."

"I don't know who you are but Radar would never wear a hood," Ali retorted.

"There was a bit of an accident," I said, looking away. "I'll be wearing this hood for a while."

"If you're Radar, then tell me what I did to you six years ago?"

I rolled my eyes. "You and Leslie pranked the boys bunker at camp and you filled my bed with itching powder. I ran out in nothing but my underwear and you guys snapped pictures, selling them for fifty dollars apiece."

"Radar," Ali asked in shock.

"Yes, it's me," I said, crossing my arms. "I—well, I sort of lost all my hair. I-I'm bald."

"You poor baby," Ali swooned. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Besides being completely bald… no," I said. I hung my head. "I've never felt more like a fraud, Ali!"

"Oh, honey, it's going to be okay. Your hair will grow back, better than ever!"

"I need to talk to a ghost, Ali. Can you get me," I picked up a notepad, reading off a string of code. Ali typed it in the computer as I read the code.

"Sure thing, baby," Ali replied. "And don't feel so bad. You're still hot, Radar, no matter what you look like."

"Thanks," I whimpered. She gave me a smile, blowing a kiss at me.

The ghost appeared on screen and Carmen dang well near knocked me out of my chair. I stood up, giving her the chair so she could talk to her brother.

(04)

Carmen and Carlos promised never to return to the real world and they left quietly. I promised them that if they caused any more trouble, they wouldn't live to regret it. If anyone was hurt by them after I was the one who saved probably both of their lives, I wouldn't go easy. If they killed, it'd be an eye for an eye. They seemed to understand.

Then I removed the bottom piece of the thermos and retrieved the other six ghosts. I bound them in ectoplasm and had the power egg in my hand. I might be powered down too, but I could still fight as a human. I think it was clear that it was in their best interests to cooperate.

Well, it seemed obvious to me. To them, apparently not so much. If they said anything, it was always a slur. So I left them bound up for a couple days while I made my runs. Every time I was around, I'd let out just a hint of fear, making them crave it. We were in the middle of nowhere. They'd get it no other way and it was working on the weaker ones. I'd have the weakest one cracking in another day or two.

By Tuesday, I got enough information from the weakest one there. They were a part of a wider community of ghosts. 'The Network' was what they called themselves because they were followers of the Forbidden Zone. Every ghost I have ever caught was a part of this network. They were spread out worldwide, searching for portals. Mostly, they stuck with their demographic. The Russian ghosts banned together and go to Russia. These guys were from post-Columbian South America and they claimed this area. This was going on worldwide. To stop this, I had to infiltrate the network.

I left the ghosts in my tent as I did some investigation into the network. It wasn't easy to find. I thought if I went through one of the portals, I'd come to a large underground community. That wasn't the case. Once I passed through a portal, I just came into an empty part of the Ghost Zone. So I waited around. There'd be a ghost to come along and take me to the community. I just had to be patient.

Eventually, a ghost did just that. I followed silently behind him, allowing him to take me to his community. I allowed nature to carry me powerlessly through the Ghost Zone, spying on the network of ghosts. It was a lot bigger than I anticipated. Their community was built upon a large island. Walker would have a hissy fit if he saw this place. Real World items were everywhere. I saw a female draped over a chair, the chair secured to the ground by ectoplasm.

They had built structures on the island. There was a large place that many ghosts were entering and exiting; I assumed it was the living quarters. Other areas were less active. There were about eight structures built on this huge island. The worst part was I had the feeling I couldn't even see all of it. These ghosts didn't look or act professional. I'd imagine there's someplace for business.

We restructured our routines. For the first time, my party and I visited the outpost guards to redesign the plans. When we made it to their boundaries, I found my Army socializing with members of the Division. Turns out, Samuels did try to push the boundary and my Army captured them. Once everything was straightened out, the two travel together. Make no mistake, though; my army is in control.

Wednesday began the plans of construct. My party and I were to keep doing what we were doing but the army (and the Division members) were to capture any ghosts trying to go back to the network. We'd do this slowly. They were not to act unless they knew they could complete the task. Keep the ghosts from coming out and keep them from returning. I wanted as little information going back to the network as much as possible. The army was the first and last defense; we protected the humans.

The way we operated was different, too. Now that I understood where these ghosts were coming from and how they operated, I believed I had a better handle on the situation. We grouped together, no longer separated. We would do our best to protect the people but our previous methods weren't really working. The ghosts were still killing innocent people. Maybe we can clean up one ghost faster and get to the next one.

It didn't even last a day, though. We finished the fights sooner, sure, but it didn't deter the death tolls. I saw my first innocent killed right in front of me. We had always found the bodies after they were killed. I'd never been there to watch the life slip out of a human's eyes. Not from a ghost at least. I was numb. My team captured the ghost but I couldn't even focus. Would this be a reoccurrence? Could we get faster? Were we just powerless to stop this group? It didn't get any better when we talked with the army.

The egg beeped as I was reviewing the plan. I couldn't see how we could improve it anymore. I thought it was perfect. I groaned, standing up and grabbing the egg. I cannot catch a break anymore. Who will it be this time?

"Hello," I said, smacking it on. I sat back down, shuffling through papers.

"Danny, honey," Mom's voice called out to me. She could see me but I wasn't looking at her. I had lives to save.

"Sorry Mom," I sighed. I scribbled down a possible revision to the army's strategy. "What's up?"

"I want to see your head. Tucker said you had an accident!"

"He did now," I groaned, looking to the egg momentarily. "Yeah. Minor accident. I have bigger issues."

"What made you go bald," Mom declared. "Please tell me a ghost spit gum in your hair!"

I laughed out bitterly as the latest victim's face flashed in my mind. Yeah, I could definitely see them spitting gum in people's hair. "No, Mom. I'm not dealing with amateurs."

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know," I answered, picking up two maps. "Shit!"

"What," Mom asked.

"Fucking ghosts are too good for us," I spat. "We've got our time down to keeping up with the ghosts but the problem is they're one step ahead of us." I closed my eyes, picturing his throat slitting. I stood there, frozen, as he died in that thing's hands. I shook my head before I started crying. "I don't know how to get the upper ground."

"Were you hurt," Mom asked me.

"No," I answered. "I stood there like a fucking moron. The last image that man saw was me watching him die! See how fabulous I am!"

"Stop," Mom said firmly. "Some things you can't control. Stop making yourself responsible for every little thing."

"How are the kids," I changed the subject. An image of a small child, no older than eight, falling to her death flashed before my eyes. The bastard sucked the fear out of her like it was the filling of an éclair. Gaius tried to get to her in time but she hit a jagged cliff before he could get to her. If that thing wasn't there, she would have survived. He was almost to her.

"Jacky is doing great. We don't have any more trouble with him. I've finally got him to walk instead of flying… well, for the most part. Jamie is slightly having problems. He's behind his brother in his language. I've been working with him. Lilly really misses you. She spends a lot of time with Sam. I tried to move her to her own bedroom but she regressed a little. She's sleeping with Sam right now. Megan is a little sponge. She picks up so much, Danny. I can't believe how bright she is. She likes hanging out with me in the kitchen and she helps me sometimes. You'd be really proud of her."

"How is Sam," I asked.

"She's fine," Mom said, looking down. I looked to the papers, actually looking through them at the table. "Tucker is grounded. Alice caught him and Valerie getting hot and heavy."

I snapped my head up at that news. "No way! Did they do it?"

"No," Mom answered. "Tucker had half undressed Valerie but she was still in her clothes. He hadn't removed anything, just had his pants unzipped. Alice didn't even know they were dating. Nearly had a heart attack."

I chuckled nervously. "Déjà vu?"

"You are not kidding. It made me think exactly of when you came home for that night."

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down. "We really had no intentions of making you forget. If Dad didn't tease me about the possibility of Sam being my wife, I'd never figure out that you guys didn't know. Nothing has really changed about us. We're very private people."

"I just don't get why you thought you had to hide that from us. I love Sam to death. I want nothing more than for her to be my daughter-in-law."

"It's not that I thought you wouldn't approve of Sam. We knew you wouldn't approve of us being in the same room alone with the door closed. You knew about Vlad in that other timeline so you understood why I needed Sam so badly. I struggle with my emotions and Sam helped me calm down and prioritize. I couldn't explain to you that if Sam didn't sleep with me, I'd dream of Vlad and go back to being numb. I couldn't explain to you that I had a risk of going back to Vlad if Sam didn't help me through the tough times."

"Numb," Mom remarked as I looked to her. "I remember you saying you were numb once. It was around Christmas, too."

I held my right arm with my left hand. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, Danny. I haven't protected you enough."

"It's not your fault," I said, rubbing my arm. "I'm out of your league right now." I glanced down at the plan we drew out Wednesday. "And I completely understand that."

"You can do this," Mom said. "Once we get to you, we will finish it but I believe in you. I've never seen anyone as good at his job than you."

"Yeah? Well, you haven't met these ghosts," I replied. I saw more deaths yesterday than a suicide bomber I think. We saved three humans but got there too late for twenty-three. Not every death was unique. Too many times they broke their necks or crushed them like tin cans. I clenched my eyes shut, whimpering.

"Danny," Mom cried out. "How many people died yesterday?"

"Millions, Mom," I said, diverting the attention away from the deaths I saw personally. "Thousands die in Africa alone."

"How many did you see," Mom said firmly.

"Too many," I said. I wrapped my arms around my sides, my stomach lurching. The three lives we did save were with someone else. No one we saved were alone with the ghost. They died instantly it seems.

"Where are you," Mom declared. "If this many deaths were going on in this area, I'd hear about it! I want you to tell me in the most indescript of words where you are."

"Hell," I replied, tears leaking out of my eyes. "I have work to do, Mom. I'm sorry." I released a deep breath, removing my hoodie. "I'm fine. I had to shave off what was left of my hair. The damage was too much to leave it like it was after the accident. Don't worry."

"I'll always worry," Mom said, her voice breaking. "Get some sleep, Danny. Don't kill yourself, please, baby. You're no good to anyone dead."

I laughed out humorlessly. "I'm no good to anyone alive, either. Imagine that." I clicked off the egg, not even pretending to give a crap. I loved her. I loved all of my family. But lives were depending on me and I didn't have time for pleasantries.

(04)

I had a map out on the table, no longer only looking over the plan. I was looking over what we also knew.

There were dozens of nests in this area alone. Most along the Andes mountains—hard to get to. So far, the entire nests we were taking down were in the town at the time. I haven't traced one ghost back to its personal nest. Maybe I need to rethink this. I can save more lives if I just get rid of the nests. This nit picking isn't working. I am picking up leaves by hand when I need to cut down the damn tree. I'm not stupid enough to think that I can pull this out by the root. I've seen the complex. The network is too large for me to pull out by the roots.

I'm thinking though, if I get inside the network and clean this up from the inside, I can manage this better. I would need to be careful. If I was assigned to a nest and it suddenly vanished, I'd be the main suspect. If it happened more than once, I wouldn't even be awarded a trial. This could be really dangerous. I'd have to have a cover story. I'd have to leave some survivors but make sure that those ghosts didn't know I was behind it.

Okay, keeping my name off the suspect list will be sort of easy. I can leave the act of clean up to my team while I just infiltrate. I don't have to start cleaning it up right away. I imagine I will find out the location of more than just my nest. This will only be a minor issue. The major issue is the cover story. They will want to know why my sudden interest in the group. I will have to have a good reason, too. This Pablo will know that something is going off. I think that's why Carmen was threatening to tell. He must know something is happening in his community.

So if I come into his group and disappearances are happening, he's going to want to know if I have any part in it. If he's as smart as I think he is then he will piece it together that I am responsible. If he finds that out, there's nothing that will save me or my team. I won't put my men's lives at risk. So I will need a good cover. I'm too pale to be from this region. It will have to be good.

(04)

I took a deep breath as Gauis and I stood outside one of the portals. We worked this out and decided that this would be the best way possible. I was sick to my stomach. Not because of anything I ate or because I was nervous. It was because of a cost attached to this plan. We wouldn't be saving anymore lives like we used to. We decided that getting rid of the ghosts would save more lives in the long run even though the death toll would increase. It was too dangerous to try to live this double life and do patrols. If either of us were caught, it'd be instant death for all of us.

So to try to put an end to this insanity, it'd cost hundreds of people their lives. It made me sicker than a dog. I didn't want to force this price on the people but it really was for the best. No other plans were working. Before we redesigned the plan, an average of thirty people was dying daily. When we redesigned the plan, we just watched them die. It didn't decrease in the slightest. Maybe this would change something.

I frightened Mom, though. I thought I owed her something before I did this. As Gauis and I went in, disguised as the cousins of Diego's mate, I thought back to that discussion with my family.

I skipped the egg. There was a USB port on the egg that could be inserted into a computer and we could talk over a bigger screen. I wanted to be able to see everyone. I wanted to see my girls and my nephews in all of their glory. I wanted to see Sam as clearly as possible. Jazz was the one to answer the egg. I didn't think they would know I had the screen up. I planned to tell them of the danger I faced but I would protect them from knowing how dangerous I really thought it was. I wouldn't lie to them, but I wouldn't make them as scared as I was.

"Hey, Danny," Jazz said, a huge smile on her face. That was mid-morning in Venezuela so it was around eight in Illinois. I'd imagined Jazz would be going to Joseph's soon. Just in time.

"Where is everyone," I asked.

"Mom and Dad are in the lab, Dani is at school, Sam is upstairs and Tucker's at his house. Why?"

"Can you get everyone," I asked. I returned my communicator after I left Vlad's mansion in August. I could call Dani telepathically but it would be easier for Jazz to do it with her communicator.

"Is something wrong," Jazz asked, panic crossing her face.

"No," I smiled. "Not yet, anyway. I just want to talk to you guys."

"Mom and Dad included," Jazz asked.

"Everyone," I replied. She swallowed hard. "Look, nothing is wrong. I'm okay. I've just got to talk to everyone. It is important."

"The Calloway's too," Jazz asked. I nodded. "Hold up."

I could see Jazz waddling towards the kitchen as she pushed her finger above her ear canal. The communicators were invisible so it just looked like she was touching her ear. She was really pushing the talk button. Jazz called for Brit, Tucker, Sam and Dani and told Brit and Tucker to bring their families. She called down for Mom, Dad and Grandpa from the kitchen. The only person not there was Joseph. I decided that he didn't really need to be included. He knew what I wanted from him anyway. I couldn't say that in front of Mom and Dad, though.

"Look," I said, taking a deep breath. "I talked to Mom last night but I don't know how much she told you." My girls weren't there, though, thank God. I'd talk to them after I got the bad news out of the way. "I've stumbled upon a massive ghost invasion. An average of thirty people are dying a day down here. I know you're not stupid so I'm going to say it. I'm not in the states anymore. I won't tell you where I am but the situation is looking bleak. What I have found out is that there is this underground network if you will. All the ghosts that I've been taking care of are from the same place. My team has been to this complex. It's huge. It's remote. I've got a plan."

I saw panic cross Sam's face. "No, Danny!"

"You guys know what I'm going to do and you know how dangerous it is. For those of you who don't know, I could get killed. If I screw this up, they will kill me. Now, I know this is scary and the worst case we imagined but just remember the Reality Gauntlet. If I die, as soon as I can, I'll contact you. If you don't hear from me for a while, don't expect the worst. This plan of ours is going to take up most of my free time. If I die, I will contact you. I'm not afraid, guys. I'm prepared to do what I have to."

"Daniel," Mom said, her voice choking. "No. Baby, it is not worth it."

"Lives are on the line," I said, looking at her image on screen. They too had put the egg on the big screen but they did it because there were so many of them. They'd have no idea I had it set up the same way. Well, I assume they don't. I can tell it has a wider angle so they may be able too. "Listen, nothing else we've tried has worked. This can close down the entire operation. I just wanted you to know."

"Come on, Danny," Tucker said, his voice hesitant. He gave me a weak smile but I saw him cracking below the surface. "This is dangerous. I mean stupidly dangerous. There has to be another way."

I took in a deep breath. "Not that we can think of. We tried to do this separately and then we worked together. The only thing that changed was we watched them die. I know this is dangerous. I will take every precaution and I will get out of there if it becomes too dangerous… but I think this could work. I just wanted you to know."

"What exactly are you doing," Mom Number Three asked. She wasn't aggressive or angry. She was scared to death.

"It's complicated," I answered. "We've found the network of ghosts and my team is going undercover. My job isn't nearly as dangerous, though. Once they're gone, they're gone."

"There has to be another way," Sam declared. "Danny, please, don't do this. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I promise, sweetheart, I will look out for myself. This is the only stupid thing I'm going to do. I will not risk my neck for any mission."

"That's the problem," Tucker declared. "You are risking your neck for the mission! If you get in over your head, everything will fall on top of you! Danny, I know we have the Reality Gauntlet but I do not want to rely on that thing to make sure you see your golden years! There's no guarantee you can hold on!"

"If it's anything like the last time, I know I can," I said, looking to his image on the screen.

Tucker laughed but it wasn't humorous. "Who knows how we die? Who has done it more than once?"

I smirked. "Come on, buddy. Have faith in me. I can do this. I know I can. Like I've said, I just wanted you to know. I promised you I wouldn't lie to you and I meant it. I will not look you in the eye and promise I'll be back. But I will promise that I will do my best to come back."

"What will this accomplish," Brit asked. "Is there any proof that this will save lives?"

I breathed deeply as I was reminded the cost. "No. At first, this will bring back the previous death toll. It was about fifty before. I think, though, that in the long run, we can close down this network. I have to look at this from the inside out. I'm not doing any good by taking out the ghosts as I come across them. I have no idea where their nests are. I pick a community and try my best to protect them."

"So these ghosts are communing on a small band of communities," Sam asked.

"I'm in a part of the world that has high populations in small pockets. The ghosts have taken refuge in a local landmark and they travel to the communities. Before, we were picking a community and walking the streets. They're smarter than that. The nests are breaking up. They know something is after them. It's like when I came back from the tour and those ghosts would send out a decoy while they were feeding. Well, instead of sending in a decoy, they're breaking up and spreading out. We split up so we could take care of several at a time but it wasn't enough because it took us longer to capture the ghosts. Then we worked together but there were still the others out there. Most of the humans are smart enough to stay off the streets… especially at night. It doesn't matter, though. They're not feeding at night anyway."

"Wait," Mom declared. "I don't get your role in this, Danny! What is your role, honey?"

"All you need to know is it's dangerous," I said softly. "I have a big job but I can't tell you what it is. I'm sorry."

"There's no way you can be going undercover," Mom declared. "You'd need to be a ghost to pull that off!"

I nodded. "I know. Just don't worry. I'm sorry I am scaring you guys. I just wanted you to know."

"I know what you are going to do," Mom Number Two said. "Danny, please don't do it, honey. They are killing humans!"

I nodded slowly, trying to imagine what she thinks I'm going to do. The only scenario I could imagine her thinking of is me pretending to be a victim. She doesn't know what these ghosts are doing down here. I could never go under cover as an ordinary human. Not even they could do that because the ghosts aren't keeping humans as pets. She wouldn't know that, though, so that's the closest I can come up with. No matter what she's imagining, she knows it's deadly.

"I have to do it, though. I know it's dangerous and I know it can kill me. It's a price I'm willing to pay to shut this thing down. I'm just sorry I have to put you through this."

"What do you hope to accomplish," Dad Number Two asked. He rubbed Mom Number Two's shoulders.

I nodded. "I hope to stop the deaths. I hope that my team can infiltrate the nests and tell us where these guys are living. We can take out entire nests that way."

"What's the chance of success," Dad Number Three asked.

I chuckled humorlessly. "That I don't know. I thought our last plan would be a success. It didn't change a thing. This new plan may be a flop as well."

"I'm coming to you," Dani declared.

"No," I said firmly. "You know how I feel about this, Dani."

"And the town doesn't need me as much as you do," Dani retorted.

"Please, Dani, do your job there. I've got a good team here. I'm in good hands."

Dani's eyes filled with tears. "If you die and leave me, when I find you in the Ghost Zone, I'm going to beat your ass."

I laughed sadly. "It's a deal."

The room then fell into silence. The situation was bleak and I portrayed that right. I had looked to the clock. Gauis and I planned to go undercover around noon. As soon as this line of conversation was over, I wanted to see my girls. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with them; even if it was over a monitor.

"Where are the kids," I asked.

"They're upstairs," Jazz answered. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Can someone go get them for me," I asked.

"You want Jacky and Jamie, too," Mom asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"We'll get them," Mom Number Two said, nudging her husband. The Foley's went upstairs to get the kids.

"Danny," Dad said hesitantly. "I know you are looking at the best options and I know you would never jeopardize your life for something you didn't believe in. I don't like it, but I've accepted that you are going to do this. I just want you to do something for me, son."

"What," I asked, looking at his image. There was something off about his voice. Dad has become serious in the last two years since the Disasteroid but his voice sounded… defeated. It was weird, even for the less playful Dad.

"You are looking at this as they kill you. You have enough evidence that says that's what they will do. But your studies are from what they are doing to other humans. You aren't looking at what they will do to you if you are caught. There are worst things they can do to you than kill you."

The images of my four captives entered my mind. "Oh, man."

"No," Sam whispered with her voice breaking. Tucker wrapped his arms around her and I was glad to see he could touch her.

"You need to come up with a plan in case you are captured. If you die, then we can revive you once your spirit recharges. If you are captured and purposely kept alive, you could be there for years. We may never find you."

"I have that distress beacon," I said, as I thought through my options. "I won't be able to check in with you guys. I'm taking down my tent. Gauis is going with me today but two more members will be joining at a later date. I have Valentinus running the operation on the outside but if any of us are caught, we are all going down. There won't be anyone to send out a distress signal." I pulled the beacon out of my pocket. "I'll break this if I'm in danger. I keep it with me at all times. How does that sound?"

"Like a gong at a funeral," Sam muttered miserably.

"Sam," I said, swallowing hard. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you."

Sam nodded. "It's nothing none of us would do," Sam sighed. "I just want to be with you. I want to be your partner. We are your team. The party is your guard."

"You guys are the ones I work best with," I nodded. "The party is good but none of us work well together. Not like they do without me and I do with you guys. You haven't lost your spots. I just have to do this alone. Don't worry, though. Two and a half more years, guys. That's it."

"You're kidding," Tucker sighed. "Wow. I forgot how much time has passed."

"We can join you then," Sam asked, looking into the camera.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Assuming I'm still alive, I'll be home for a few weeks in February. I'll take some time off. I'm hoping to shut this down in a few weeks and be able to come home for good but I'm not that optimistic. There will be other instances." I let out a sigh. "And then there's 2012."

"What's May 2010," Mom asked.

I decided to tell the truth without giving anything away. "Graduation."

"Do you know when in February," Jazz asked.

"Sneaky," I smirked at her. "Sometime mid-February. You know those things are never set in stone."

"And you will be home," Jazz asked.

"Of course," I nodded. "Assuming I'm still alive." And I wasn't kidding.

"Be careful, Danny." Jazz placed her hands on her stomach and I nodded to her. I promise, Jazz. Joey will have his uncle. Whether it's with this body or not, I can't promise.

"Daddy," Lilly's voice traveled across the speakers. She came running through the throng of family members, disappearing from my sight.

"Lilly," I laughed. "I can't see you, honey, if you press up against the screen."

"Sorry," Lilly replied, stepping back. I smiled brightly. My beautiful girl, I thought.

"How have you been," I asked.

"It's starting to get cold," Lilly replied. "Megan hates the cold. I have a place all of my own now."

"Yeah," Sam grumbled. "Like father like daughter. I have to chase her down from the roof of the ops center."

I laughed. I was so proud I could bust. "That is my favorite place in Fentonworks, you know. I like sitting up there and watching the sky. Do you like it at night or in the daytime?"

"I like it at all times," Lilly replied. "It's beautiful at night, though. It's a little cold, though, so I have to wear a coat."

"Don't get sick, baby girl, and watch yourself up there. It's high."

"You aren't kidding," Mom scolded. "I can't believe you are encouraging this!"

"What," I shrugged. "At least she can fly."

"I can't wait for it to get cold enough to skate," Lilly replied. "Grandma said she's going to teach me to do it with shoes this year!"

I smiled. "I was going to teach you this year, too. I'm glad Mom has decided to do it. You'll love it."

"When are you coming home," Lilly asked. Megan appeared behind Lilly, in Mom Number Two's arms. Dad Number Two passed Jacky to Sam.

"I don't know, baby. I'll be coming home to visit in February. I expect you to be able to skate for me, baby girl."

"I will, Daddy," Lilly smiled.

"Hey, Megan. How are you, baby?"

"I miss you, Mama," Megan answered. "Uncle Tucker gave me your present. I loved it!"

I smiled. "I thought you would. So, you haven't been enjoying this new weather."

"No," Megan denied, shaking her head. "It's too cold! You can't do anything! I like the heat!" I smiled but not because of her dislike of winter or even like of summer. She was talking so clearly. Mom really has made a world of difference in her language skills.

"So, Grandma told me that you help her in the kitchen. What is your favorite recipe?"

"Chocolate Chip cookies," Megan declared. "I like making those because I get to make more after we get through with them." She giggled.

"What do you make for Sam," I asked.

"Some kind of grass," Megan said, turning her nose up.

"She made me seaweed cookies," Sam chuckled. "She's certainly not taking after me in the food area."

I smiled. "Don't worry. We bound to have at least one vegan."

"She made me meatloaf cookies," Tucker declared proudly. "Of course, it was just meatloaf made out in the shape of stars but oh well."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Why on earth are you eating meatloaf like cookies?"

"I'm entitled to meat cookies," Tucker declared.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I'm with you," Sam agreed.

I shook my head. "Hey, boys. How are my guys doing?"

"Uncle Danny," Jacky declared, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you, Jacky."

"I'm okay," Jacky answered.

"Hey, Uncle Danny," Jamie said, waving a tiny bit.

"Hey there, baby boy. It's so good to see you boys."

"When are you coming home, Uncle Danny," Jacky asked.

"I'll be home soon, Jacky. I've got work to do still."

"We miss you," Jamie said, putting his hands in his mouth. Dad Number Two bounced him.

"I miss everyone so much. So, tell me what's been going on?"

"Grandma says we have a birthday coming up," Jacky replied. "I can't wait!"

"You'll be a big boy, huh," I smiled.

"Megan already turned one," Jacky replied. "It's our turn!"

"Have you been playing a lot," I asked.

"Uh huh," Jamie answered, chewing on his hand. "Paw-Paw set up this thing." He pulled his hand out of his mouth, spreading his arms. "It's huge!"

"Jack set up a play set," Mom answered with a soft chuckle. "They can swing and go down a slide and they love terrorizing Megan on the swinging bridge. Don't worry, we have a dome over everything in the back yard."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief. I could just imagine the kids starting a marathon run and vanishing from the face of the earth. "So," I quipped, "what's your favorite thing about the play lot?"

"I like swinging," Jacky answered. "I get to go high without flying. Grandma gets mad when I jump."

"Just be careful, little man," I smirked. "You don't want to get a boo-boo."

"I like the tall thing," Jamie said, raising his hand above his head as if to set a height. "I like dropping stuff."

"Yeah, like my dollies," Lilly retorted. "Daddy, they kidnapped Mr. Wiggles! They held him hostage out in the rain!"

Lilly's serious face caused me to crack up. I bent over, laughing. I heard Lilly scoff. "I'm sorry."

"Mr. Wiggles was soaking wet, Daddy! And Grandma had to sew his arm back on! He lost an eye!"

I covered my mouth, fighting a laugh. I remember tearing up Jazz's toys. I think the last time I did it was Bearbert Einstein. "Did Grandma save him?"

"I gave him an eye patch," Lilly grumbled.

"I thought Jacky and Jamie would need medical attention," Mom said, shaking her head. "Lilly went after them and there was nothing I could do to stop her."

"Now Lilly," I said seriously. "Don't hurt your cousins."

"I will avenge my friends," Lilly declared.

"What about your sister," I asked. "How have you and Megan been getting along?"

"Okay," Lilly nodded. "She's okay. I know there are worst evils in the world."

"They're mean, Mama," Megan added. "Jacky pushed me."

"And he got a time out," Mom added.

"Jacky," I declared. "Don't push your cousin!"

"She was being a sissy," Jacky replied, his voice one hundred percent honest. He felt that was an excuse. "I told her not to be a sissy!"

"Did you get hurt, Megan," I asked.

"No," Megan answered. "I said he pushed me. I didn't say I fell."

"Oh, no," I said, my eyes going wide.

"Uh, huh," Sam said, shaking her head. "Jacky had a hundred volts go through his body. I felt sorry for the kid. I think it was enough of a punishment. Like the hot stove punishment."

"Megan," I said, sternly. "We don't use our powers on our cousins, remember?"

"I was defending meself," Megan retorted. There's the baby voice.

"Myself, sweetheart," Mom said, rubbing her shoulder from Megan's position in Mom Number Two's arms.

"Still, don't use your powers on your cousin. That's a no-no."

"Sorry, Mama," Megan said but I knew she wasn't. Megan felt she was justified. It was only six months ago that Megan would cry when she thought she was doing wrong. Now she is definitely Vlad's child. She's almost proud of it.

"She was acting a sissy but she's a bubba," Jacky said, eyeing his cousin eerily.

"Hey, Dani," I said, finding her in the back of the group. She moved there when the boys came in. "Have you made any progress with the boys?"

"Not a whole lot," Dani said, sighing. "They're very difficult."

"They're no different than we were when we were kids," I smirked.

"What are you talking about," Dani smirked. "I was born like this."

I laughed. "Okay, okay. But you have to admit you had a naive period."

"So I believed Vlad," Dani retorted. "It's not like you aren't guilty of the same thing."

"Funny," I retorted. "Sit down and watch them color. Eat lunch with them. Take them for a walk." Mom let out an unsure groan. "Maybe not a walk."

"Unless she has them on a leash," Mom retorted.

"I guess," Dani sighed. "I can find something to do with them."

"That's the spirit," I smiled. "I will not let you give up on them. You will regret this when you get older. You're not the quitting type, Danielle. I won't let you give up on your boys."

"The boys," Dani said, her eyes focusing on the wall to her left. "Not my boys, the boys."

"Okay," I nodded.

"What time are you planning on starting this," Sam sighed.

I looked to my clock. Eleven-forty-eight. "Not much longer. I had plans to begin in twelve minutes."

Mom sucked in a breath and released it slowly. "Just be careful, baby. If you have even the slightest bad feeling, get out of there."

"Don't worry," I smirked. "I know what I'm doing."

"Daddy," Lilly asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a mission tonight," I said. "Grandma is worried about me. You know how she is."

"Okay," Lilly replied, totally buying it.

"Mama," Megan quipped. "Guess what?"

"What," I asked, smiling.

"I got one of those play houses like Lilly," Megan replied. "I have a kitchen and a wash room and a living room. I like to pretend it's my house!"

"That's great, baby," I smiled. "Do you feed your dollies?"

"Uh huh," Megan said, her voice displaying her excitement. "I like cooking for real but pretend is fun too!"

"I want one of those trucks for my birthday," Jacky said as I cringed. "Grandma said no."

"Good call," I said, sighing.

"I know these kids," Mom laughed. "Before you buy anything, imagine the worst that owning it can mean. Jacky rolling over the girls or chasing them in the yard was too much of a risk."

"Forget chasing the girls," I said, my eyes wide. That was her fear? "I'm more worried about the girls destroying the boys because Jacky and Jamie destroy their toys with the trucks?"

"Oh, man," Mom said, her eyes widening. "I didn't even think about that."

"Uh huh," I said, nodding. "That's the real issue. Lilly and Megan can handle themselves. They're the ones you have to be worried about."

"Especially Lilly," Sam said, shaking her head. "Megan, Jacky and Jamie are more even in age so they play on a similar playing field. Lilly's been around. She's like a mob boss."

"But don't think Megan can't cause any trouble," Tucker defended my youngest. "When Jacky pushed her proved that. That girl has heat."

I laughed. "Yes she does."

We talked for a little while but when Gauis showed up, I knew it was time to go. That's when the nausea set in. That's when the grief set in. I couldn't imaging my girls losing Sam or I or us losing the girls. There would be mothers, daughters, aunts, fathers, sons, uncles, cousins and friends all losing their lives. People were going to die and I didn't know for sure that this was going to work. It made me sick but I had to put that behind me. I had to be on target. I couldn't screw this up.

(04)

Gauis and I fit in perfectly with the surroundings. The network was set up like a real world town; ghosts coming and going along the 'city' streets. Gauis and I floated through the community, the other ghosts not even glancing at us. They were used to outsiders. That was a good sign.

"May I interest you fine gentlemen in one of my products," a ghost announced, giving us a friendly smile.

"What do you have," I asked, floating to his stand. He had a table set up with various objects literally tied to the table.

"We have food and we have nutrition. We also offer anything you see there."

"Food," I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You're new here," he said, giving me a wide smile. I took in his appearance for the first time. He was a fair skinned ghost with bronze hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't from around here, I could tell that much. Well, he wasn't from South America; all ghosts are from the Ghost Zone—or destined to go there.

"You caught us," Gauis smirked. "We're just trying to get the hang of this location."

"On the house," he spoke as he bent down to below the table. I looked at the front of the table but it was boxed in. I couldn't see anything beneath or behind the table. He brought out two boxes. He balanced them on top of each other, lifting the lid on the top one. Fried Chicken assaulted my nose.

"Have anything a little softer," Gauis spoke, rubbing his nose.

"I have just what you want, my good sir," he said, trying to rope in a sale. "I also have real world food." He opened the second box and a bite-sized pear piece floated out of the box. When the second one floated out, he closed the lid by forcing the first box down.

"Can we eat it," Gauis asked. "I mean, I can't even touch that thing without thinking about it.

"Did you ever eat anything in the real world without thinking about it," the ghost asked with a sly remarked. I snorted. "What," he asked me.

"Have you seen the population nowadays," I laughed. "Humans eat without thinking all the time now."

The ghost laughed. "Yes. The new generation has the resources to get fat and happy. They do not waste that privilege."

Gauis was the first one to swallow the pear piece floating in midair. The piece did go down. "Amazing. I haven't had a pear in forever."

"How about you, my young lad," he asked me.

"Why not," I shrugged. I caught it in my mouth and swallowed. It had no taste, of course, but it felt awful going down. "What happens to the food? I mean, ghosts don't have digestion systems."

"The ectoplasm will do the same as human digestive fluids," he remarked candidly. He gave us a wide smile. "What do you say, gentlemen? Anything I can do you for?"

"What are you trading with," Gauis asked.

"For you, I'd ask for any currency you have on you or energy. I accept other barter items, though."

"Any currency," I asked. "Like only current money."

"Any," he remarked. "Even outdated currency fetches good prices in the real world." He got a wide smile on his face. "You're not from the American Civil War era, are you?"

"Uh, no," I remarked, a little freaked out. I wanted to ask why he wanted currency, any era, but I thought that might sound odd coming from a potential customer.

"Do you barter in the real world too," Gauis asked, sounding off hand. He was much better at this than I was.

"Of course," he remarked. "Many of us do. There's a real market here. So many folks trying desperately to get back something of what they lost." He got a sad look on his face.

Gauis started looking through the items the ghost had strapped to the table. "How are your prices," Gauis asked.

"Why, sir, you won't find a better deal," the ghost declared, faux offense in his voice.

Gauis rested his hand on the table, tapping his index finger by one of the objects. "So I won't find this anywhere else for as cheap as it is here?"

"Cheap is a negative word," the ghost said, looking uncomfortable. "But you won't find a better deal."

"I'll take a cubic foot of admiration, please. He'll take a cubic foot of happiness."

"Hap-happiness," the man spoke, hesitantly. "I don't get many requests for happiness."

"Is that a problem," Gauis asked. He rectified himself, crossing his arms.

"Well-well, yes, it is," the ghost remarked nervously. "I don't carry happiness."

"Okay. How about humor," Gauis asked.

"I don't have a lot of positive feelings," the ghost remarked, fidgeting.

"But you have admiration, right," Gauis asked.

"Well, yes," the ghost remarked. His nerves were shot. I could taste the agitation he felt. He wasn't upset that we were asking for it; he was upset that he didn't have it. I guess he's afraid he'll lose the sale.

"Okay. You like fear, right, Danny," Gauis asked.

"Sure," I remarked, distracted. "That'd be fine."

"Was the concentration right for you, son," the ghost asked me.

"Do you have anything stronger," I asked. It tasted weak.

"My kind of guy," he said, getting a wide smile. "Come over here, son." He walked a few feet behind his stand and I came around to join him. He stood before a wall with small holes in them. "Just put your nose near the holes and tell me which one you want. Start right here. The rest are weaker than the one you sampled."

I stood in front of the hole-series he pointed to and put my nose in front of the area. The ghost squeezed a hand pump and the smell fear invaded my nostrils. I rubbed my nose. "I can do stronger."

"Move up one then, son, unless it's really weak. The last one is the strongest I have." The fear I was tasting still had a watery taste to it so I moved to the last one. "That's a bit strong for a youngin such as yourself. Maybe you should move back a few."

"I can handle it," I said, snorting. I bent down, waiting for him to spray it. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him shrug and squeeze the pump. My head swam from the level of fear that came at me. I sat up, shaking my head. It was incredible. Like nothing I've ever tasted before.

"Uh, Danny," Gauis remarked, nervously. "Don't even think about it. You can't handle that stuff."

And that's exactly why I want it. "I'll take it."

"Really," the ghost smirked.

"Listen to me, Danny," Gauis spoke softly. "It's too strong. It will overcharge your senses."

"It's not hurting anyone," I shot back.

"Why do you care if anyone gets hurt," the ghost asked.

"Uh, he's new to being a ghost. It's still hard for him to see them as below us," Gauis spoke, selling it.

"All right," the ghost nodded, buying it. "I know it's hard. You'll get over it." He went back to his stand and I stood beside of Gauis. The ghost retrieved two boxes from below the stand. "How are you paying?"

"Energy," Gauis remarked.

"That'll be twenty points," the merchant remarked.

"Twenty points," Gauis declared. "Jeez, I can get the same thing for two points each back home."

"They don't have this back home. Twenty points or get lost."

"Fine," he snorted. "Into you or do you have a vessel."

The ghost started laughing. "Into me! Yeah right. You either think I don't get much business or that I am really weak."

"I know you aren't weak," Gauis retorted. "Why do you think I mentioned the vessel? It's illegal to collect more energy than you can carry."

"What the King don't know can't hurt us," the ghost remarked. He laughed as Gauis crossed his arms. The ghost turned around, retrieving a vase like object. "Are you paying?"

"Yes," Gauis remarked. "I'll show him how to do it."

"Do you know how to transfer energy into an object," the ghost asked.

"Of course," Gauis remarked. "I've been around." Gauis put his hands on the vessel and I felt Gauis' energy swelling. The vessel glowed green for a few minutes until the glow dimmed to a white essence. "There," Gauis said, his glow now dim. "Twenty points."

"Thank you very much, my good sir. Enjoy," the ghost replied. He returned the vessel to its shelf and handed Gauis the two boxes. Gauis resumed our walking.

Once we were alone, I turned to Gauis. "What? What did you sense?"

"He's got a very powerful vessel. He has to be putting them things up somewhere. I can't imagine him creating an army of vases."

"What does that mean," I asked.

"When a vessel gets to a certain power level, it turns into an eleven. Like the Reality Gauntlet. Pariah's items. I say he collects the energy until a certain point and then he gets a new vessel."

"What can he do with the energy," I asked.

"Anything," Gauis remarked, looking up at me briefly. "It's outlawed in the Ghost Zone to hold vessels with energy. They're unfair. It's like weapons. It was the only law Pariah made that we agreed with. Of course, the reason he outlawed it was because these objects could be used against him. They were more powerful than any ghost… until Pariah and the halfas."

"So they use this energy to make themselves more powerful," I asked.

"Yeah," Gauis remarked. "It's like this one group. They wear these bracelets filled with energy. They don't have enough energy to become elevens but they have so much that there's no way to defeat them. They have an unlimited source of power. They are very dangerous."

"So that ghost," I asked, looking over my shoulder, "he has unlimited power!"

"That's not the only problem," Gauis remarked. He stopped in this alley, away from nosy bodies. "This entire place is partaking in illegal activity. I asked him if he had the best price on something and he balked on me. I was hoping he'd say he was the only place that had it. He suggested that I could find it cheaper somewhere else."

"What was it," I asked.

"It doesn't really matter. The point is that these ghosts have opened a trade line between the Ghost Zone and the real world and they are collecting energy in vessels. These vessels must be destroyed at all costs."

"I don't get these vessels," I said, crossing my arms. "What purpose do they serve?"

"You know how powerful the Reality Gauntlet is, right," Gauis asked. I nodded. "Imagine something almost as powerful available at your disposal. They are making themselves even stronger."

"How do you draw energy from them, though," I asked. "What threat do they pose? What good would breaking the vase do?"

"Okay," Gauis sighed, as if he were dealing with a small child. I guess in his case, he is. "The vase holds the energy. I transferred my energy into the vase. It's not like water in a vase. If the vase breaks, the energy is destroyed. The vase holds the energy but as long as it is being held together, energy can be added and siphoned from the vase. That's what the bracelets do. The ghost would draw the energy from the bracelet, which they would wear twenty-four seven, and it adds to their energy. The threat is that when someone is fighting that ghost, they have the energy of two ghosts to call from. It's not like an eleven which just has a little bit more power. That vessel adds to their powers. It's like two ghosts in one."

"Like a superior," I nodded, understanding. "And if he has more than one, he could be even stronger."

"Yes," Gauis remarked. "He poses a real threat to the Ghost Zone. All of these ghosts here do."

I looked back to the town. "Then let's get out there and do something about it."

Gauis gave me a smile. "Let's do it."

We walked out of the alley, continuing down the city street. Several venders were set up, offering their goods. I looked at them with more unease now that I knew what they meant. These ghosts were trading in the real world (and that's the best way to look at it!). We stayed away from the merchants this time, just walking through the town. I needed to find out where we needed to go to make a scene. If outsiders are welcome in this part of town, I needed to find the part of town we wouldn't be welcome at. We won't be doing any good until we find the off-limits part of town.

I looked at the broad scope of the ghosts in the area, categorizing them. I picked out the locals. "Come on," I whispered, picking up speed. Gauis and I entered a small area where a small band of ghosts were sitting in a circle, chatting. "Excuse me," I spoke up, entering their space. The look I got was exactly what I was looking for. They weren't happy an outsider was butting in. "I was wondering if any of you knew a place that was renting."

"This is an exclusive membership area, kid. Get lost," a rough looking old ghost spat. He sneered, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I came here for a reason and if you won't help me, then I'll take what I need," I said, crossing my arms. The ghosts lost all expressions, looking at each other. They started laughing.

"Get lost before you wet your diaper," another ghost snickered. He was younger than his partner; black hair and dark skin. He too wasn't from around here; none of them were. They had either too dark of a complexion or too fair. None looked Native American or Hispanic.

I grabbed the dark skinned ghost, hoisting him in the air and forcing him to the wall. "I have a sister who is distraught because her mate was murdered. No one is going to prevent me from revenging them. So either talk or be my first victim!"

"Hey," his companions declared. The remaining four came to their feet but Gauis stepped in front of them, blocking their attempt to help their friend.

"My cousin asked politely. Now you have to deal with the consequences."

"Who the hell do you think you are," the first ghost declared. He looked Middle Eastern.

"I'm Gauis," he introduced himself. I put the dark skinned ghost back on the ground. He dusted himself off.

"And I'm Danny," I announced. "I'm looking for the son of a bitch that killed my sister's fiancé. I thought the first place I could look was where Diego liked to hang out."

"Your brother-in-law associated with our group," one of the ghosts remarked. He was white; possibly American.

"Yeah," I said, dusting my hands off. "He had a set up in Venezuela but some bastard got a hold of him. Someone obliterated him and now my sister wants his murder avenged. That's my job."

"Just because he dealt with the network doesn't mean he was one of us," the American remarked. "We have a lot of outsiders come in for a day or two."

"No, he dealed here. He had a set up in the real world."

"Oh," the American said, crossing his arms. "There's a lot of us who deal in the real world. We go in groups. I can hook you up with someone who can partner you up with someone with more information."

"I'd appreciate it," I said, nodding. I held my hand out to the dark skinned ghost. "I'm sorry, buddy. My sister means a lot to me. I've been stressed lately."

The ghost shook my hand. "No problem. You're stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Come on," said the American. "I'll introduce you to someone who can help." He led us down an alley, forcing Gauis and I to be on our toes. It was just the American and us so I didn't really expect him to pull anything. I've been wrong before, though, so I didn't let my guard down.

We stopped at a door and a tiny slot opened, just like in the movies. I rolled my eyes. The ghosts exchanged a code word and we were let in. What are they, eight?

We were led back to a small room. Inside was a middle-aged male ghost. He looked to be from a European nation. "What can I do you for," he asked and I heard an English accent. How cliché? The English madman.

"These two gentlemen need to do some investigating and I told them you might be able to help. They're in your territory."

"Oh, well welcome, gentlemen. I've got this, Matthew. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Preston. Have a good night."

"Happy hunting to you as well," he smiled. The American left the room. "Well, gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"My sister's mate had a set up in Venezuela. He and his entire organization turned up missing. I want to find out who was responsible."

"Where was your brother-in-law stationed," he asked, his glow dimming. He knows about our work.

"In the Andes Mountains. He was working in a small village," I replied.

"Well, you and I both want to know what happened," Preston sighed.

"I'm Danny," I said, holding my hand out.

"And I'm Gauis."

Preston shook both of our hands then released another sigh. "I've had some members disappearing. It's happening across the board. There is no rhyme or reason to the disappearances but it happens in very large numbers. Our members are running scared. Some won't go back to the real world for fear of obliteration. I can set you up with a nest but I can't guarantee you will find out anything. I can't even guarantee that you will return to the Ghost Zone. It'll be at your own peril."

"I have to find the bastard that killed Diego," I said, feigning anger. I clenched my fists together, trying to find inspiration. I imagined if something had happened to Jazz, Brit or Tucker's mates. I wondered if I should imagine something happening to Valerie or would it be too much; Valerie isn't just Tucker's girlfriend anymore.

"Okay," Preston shrugged. He wasn't the least bit concerned for our safety. I hoped it was only because we were new but knowing bad guys like I do, it's probably because he's too self-absorbed.

Preston pushed a button and a female showed up behind us. "Follow me, gentlemen." We were led out of Preston's office and down the hall. "Marco is out today but he will be in tomorrow. I will tell him you will see him tomorrow and he will set you up with a nest. Until then, see Hua. She will help you find a place to stay tonight."

I just felt lost. Gauis, though, was on top of things. "Where can we find her?"

"Go down this street, hang a left. There's a small complex. Go inside and say 'water fowl'. They will let you see her if you say the code word."

Does everyone use clubhouse passwords around here?

She showed us where to come tomorrow then Gauis and I left the building. We arrived at the small hut (complex! Yeah, right!) and were let in with the password. There was a Chinese woman who gave us a place to sleep. There were no hotels or apartments. Everyone who lived in the network had a home.

"Well," Gauis sighed, plopping down on the couch. He let out a deep sigh of content. "I haven't slept on a ghost bed in so long!"

"Sorry," I laughed as I sat down. It was comfortable to my ghost body. Too bad I couldn't sleep in this form. It'll probably be horrible to my human body.

"No. I like working for you. It's just, to a ghost, a human bed gets old. But, we'll meet this Marco tomorrow and hopefully get assigned to a nest. Maybe we can get some answers starting tomorrow. Serguis and Marcellus will be joining us day after tomorrow so that's going to pose a small problem. I didn't want us joining too soon."

"What choice do we have," I asked, reclining my head back on the couch. I let out a deep sigh. I heard the exhale of air but I didn't feel the relief or anything the same move would do in my human form. So ghosts can inhale and exhale. I guess it's like a balloon, though. I chuckled, imagining me blown up like a cartoon character.

"Is something the matter, Danny," Gauis asked.

"No," I laughed. "Just thinking. That's all." I snickered, closing my eyes.

Gauis stood up, about to head to the shower when the front door opened. We both powered up our hands, ready to attack the intruders when these three men started laughing.

"Chill, dudes," a tall, blonde haired male ghost laughed. "It's just your room mates." We let our power extinguish. The ghost threw his hand out. "I'm Chad." I shook his hand in shock as his last buddy shut the door. "Those are Greg and Trey. How are you doing?"

"I-I thought that we got homes to ourselves," I said, shaken. How would I power down?

"No," he laughed. "We room until we find a permanent home. I have an eight day wait to see if I'm trustworthy. These guys have longer wait periods."

"Are you guys together," Gauis asked.

"No," the second one remarked. He was brown headed, average height and kind of stout. "We met after we enlisted to join. I'm Greg."

"I'm Trey," the third one, last in the group said, nodding. I nodded back, acknowledging the mildly build, average height dark skinned ghost. They looked like total opposites. It didn't surprise me that they were introduced recently.

"So chill out and relax. You'll be here a while."

And I may not live for very long.

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Any reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter has a bit more profanity than normal. Please excuse the potty mouthed chapter. It's brief, I promise. Adult content, violence and death are included in this chapter. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Seven: Nature or Nurture**

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night. It was uncomfortable trying to sleep in my ghost form. We each got our own bedrooms but it was too dangerous for me to power down. The other ghosts would notice my signature disappearing. A human's signature is very different from a ghost's signature. They could miss my presence entirely and think I was obliterated.

We met with Marco that morning but he told us what we already knew; we would be placed on a waiting list. He told us, though, that we would be expected to contribute to the group. Gauis and I both had jobs to perform. Neither job was challenging and neither job was flattering. I had to work for this snobby ghost who ran a travel agency (a travel agency!). The customers would tell me what experiences they wanted and what kind of activities they liked and disliked. I took notes and gave it to the ghost (George).

We'd never uncover anything like this.

When I made it home, our roommates had already returned home. They were rude and unkempt. Not that I was a neat freak or anything but these guys were terrible. Greg had his feet propped up on the coffee table while Chad was eating popcorn and watching a movie. I didn't see Trey anywhere but I could pretty much bet that wherever he was, he wasn't keeping the house spotless. At least they cleaned up before they went to bed. They did last night too.

I dismissed myself to my bedroom, retrieving my strong fear box. I hadn't had any yet but I was anticipating getting some tonight. I sat down on my bed, bringing the box with me. I was both anxious and nervous about what I was going to do. That small whiff I got at the merchant stand was enough to make me feel drunk. I know this stuff is addictive but Grandma said it was what ghosts ate. She feeds my boys this same product; this is just stronger. It's not human manufactured so it shouldn't cause any problems.

I inhaled, preparing my senses. The box was small, only these little perforated lines decorated the box. I grabbed the tip and opened the box. Surprisingly, the top didn't come off; only a small section of the box was opened. However, it didn't take long for the smell to hit me. I inhaled, closing my eyes and feeling the swell it gave me.

I fell back on my bed, the box forgotten on my abdomen. I only held the tiny strip of the box and inhaled the perfect fragrance. It was potent, intoxicating, numbing and perfect. The smell seemed to seep into my pores and seep into my brain. I had a phantom sensation of goose bumps on my arms and my nerves seemed to be coming alive. I felt pain as a human would feel nothing; this substance gave me incredible sensations. I kept my eyes closed, seeing colors swirl behind my eyelids. I was actually getting high.

(04)

"Danny," Gauis' voice tried to rise me out of my sleep. "Danny, wake up!"

I jerked up, my head splitting. "I'm up," I mumbled. I was up, but I didn't want to be. I felt like there was a marching band in my head, banging extra loudly on the drums. I peeked out behind my eyelids and was immediately assaulted by a blinding light. I hissed, shielding my hand with my glove. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock," Gauis remarked. "Sire, you should never go to sleep while feeding. That was very reckless of you."

"I-I didn't know that I did," I mumbled. The last moments were fuzzy. Hell, the last hour was fuzzy.

"You should always open the container away from yourself and feed from a distance." Gauis held the box up with one hand, eyeing it. "You are very lucky they packaged this the way they did."

"What do you mean," I asked, attempting to lower my hand. The light seemed to mock me with laughter.

Gauis traced his finger along the perforated section of the box. "These things hold the feedings. In each one is a separate feeding. You only got a small dose of it last night."

"You mean it's not empty," I said, delighted. However, my small window of happiness was crushed by a five hundred pound boulder. I hissed as the drums in my head got louder.

"No sire. Good thing, too. You would have been knocked unconscious by the potency of this for hours, if not days."

"When will these drums stop beating," I asked, cradling my head with my hand currently not shielding my eyes.

"For some time, Danny. You are not immune from these drugs."

"The buzz is great when I'm getting it. The crash is a bitch, though," I grumbled. "Okay, I'm up. I'm going to shower and I'll be ready to go in five."

"Very well," Gauis nodded. He put my box of tricks up on my closet shelf.

I made it to my job on time but I didn't really see the point. This work got me no closer to my real goal. I'd never be trusted enough to earn my way in. Every plan I try ends up failing miserably. I talked with a few patrons, finding out what they were hoping to gain from an experience from the real world. Nothing got me any closer to joining a nest, though. We needed to be out of the network before Serguis and Marcellus came to town. I didn't want us to be in the same general area.

The beat in my head didn't go away all day. I was moody and for some reason, I was starving. I spent a lot of money in the stands, buying junk food to snack on. I was free to leave my job after lunch. I wanted to go out to eat so I went in search for Gauis.

We went back to the real world to dig up some chow but Gauis was chewing me out. Apparently, he told me to get something to eat this morning. I either didn't hear him or ignored him; whichever one, I sure regretted it. I hadn't eaten so much in more than two years. The last time I ate like this, I was pregnant with Lilly and powerless.

"Are you satisfied, sire," Gauis asked me, annoyed.

"No," I smirked, grabbing another fortune cookie. "Now I'm satisfied."

"We should really get some work done, Danny," Gauis said, crossing his arms. I have to say I liked this attitude. He knows I'm acting out of line and he's not letting me get away with it.

"Yeah. You're right, let's go," I said quickly. I broke open my fortune cookie, walking towards the exit. Gauis and I disappeared in an alley, flying back to the network location. We needed to dig deeper, I knew, but I was starving.

(04)

Gauis and I ducked behind some trashcans, trying to hide from the ghost's sights. We had found a group of ghosts that were having a private conversation. If we wanted to live, the only choice we had was to sneak around and make our discoveries in secret.

"I heard a group in Brazil disappeared," one of the ghosts remarked candidly. "They weren't that strong, though."

"Yeah? Well some of the covens have been strong. Just because he picks off a small group, don't think we can't be next."

"Relax," the first ghost remarked. These guys were from all over the planet… and the times. While a few had modern clothing on (or at least clothing from the last century and a half), some were wearing pelt hides, telling me they were from a long time ago. "Maybe he's moving on. If he's taking out a coven in Brazil, maybe he's heading south. This is the longest he's stayed in one spot."

"This is the first time he's noticed a pattern," the other ghost snorted. He had long tussled hair, brown in color, and he had a dark complexion. He could have been a native. "Some of us warned you not to leave so many damn clues. I wish I had spoken out more."

"We'll nail the bastard and we'll forget all about him," a third ghost piped up. He was Hispanic looking with medium length black hair and dark eyes.

The only female in the group snorted. She had dark blonde curls going down her back, dressed in more modern clothing. "If anyone goes back to the real world, they are taking their own lives in their own hands. For me, I'm staying right here. After the bastard got Rico, I made my mind up. There's no way I'm messing with something that powerful."

"He's a coward that lurks in the shadows and uses surprise attacks to win. I'd bet he isn't even really that powerful." The fourth male in the group was American looking. He was dressed in period clothing, maybe Civil War era.

"If you think a ghost that takes down dozens of covens without ever leaving a trace is a weakling, you are truly a fool, Trent."

"Yeah," the second ghost, the possible native, snorted. "No wonder his side lost the war."

"Hey! Damn Yankees played dirty. Just like this coward!"

"Maybe he's not a coward," the girl smirked, standing up from her seat. She bent forward, placing a friendly kiss on his lips. "Maybe he's smarter than any of us gave him credit for."

"What are you going to do, Antonia, if he comes looking for you," the first ghost asked. He too was different from the rest. He had rich gray hair and he looked Asian.

"Why, Che, I'm going to do what I do best," the girl said, rectifying herself. She blew the Asian ghost a kiss. "I have God given talents and I don't waste them."

The group of four men watched the girl walk away. As she disappeared, the men started laughing. "Yeah. Like screwing will save your pathetic life. The slut would deserve it." The Mexican reclined, tilting his head back.

"I'd bet she would be the first to go," the American laughed. "I'd give her to him."

"Not me," the native laughed. "No one deserves that kind of punishment."

"She will never face him," the Asian spoke gently. "She's too damn cowardly. I for one am not giving up my territory."

"Here here," the American declared.

"This one is very dangerous," the Mexican announced. "He's taken down too many covens and yet, no one knows who he is. I will not abandon my territory but I will not take this threat lightly. We do not even know what he looks like."

I leaned in, wanting to learn more about what they thought about us. I was about to put my body weight forward when I was jerked back. Gauis turned around as I hit the wall. "Why are you snooping around," a muscular ghost with a tan complexion and light brown hair demanded.

"Get your hands off him," Gauis demanded as I turned the brute's move around, slamming him into the wall.

"Don't mess with ghosts unless you know you can take them," I hissed, squeezing him between my forearm and the wall of the building.

The four men joined the squabble, trying to get Gauis and me off the brute. Before they could get to me, though, Gauis had them pushed away. He was back to being my guard. The four ganged up on Gauis, but he was throwing them off. I wrapped the brute in ectoplasm and sent out four blasts to adhere the others.

"Calm down," I said in a firm voice. "We're new to town and we were just checking things out. We didn't mean to intrude."

"It's rude to eavesdrop or did your parents not teach you, child," the Asian spat.

"Well, sorry, we'll go now," I said, crossing my arms. "Your story just caught our attention, that's all. I've heard some similar stories."

"You know about the Phantom," the Mexican ghost asked. Oh, wow, either that's a real big coincidence or one of the ghosts overheard my name and the word of mouth has distorted it.

"Is that his name," Gauis was way ahead of me.

"We're not sure," the Confederate soldier said, fighting in my ectoplasm.

"I'll release those bonds if you promise not to attack us," I added firmly.

"If you have questions, just join in," the native replied. "No one cares who you are or where you're from. We just can't stand weasels."

"Sorry," I said, releasing the ectoplasm. "Like I said, we're new to the area."

"Anyway," the Mexican stated. "My brother was a part of this gang in Mexico. The ghost got most of them but he missed a few. He says they called him Phantom but he couldn't be sure if it was how he introduced himself or if it was just a name the others had made for him. He came in, he done his business and he left. He stays in the shadows."

"Wow," I said, nodding my head. "I'm from an area where there was a ghost that sounds just like him. I can't imagine him coming down here, though. He loves that stupid town too much."

"No, it can't be him," Gauis remarked. "He's strong but he doesn't have half the skill needed to do this kind of damage. That ghost is young; he's not even half a decade old yet."

"Certainly not," the Asian laughed. "That's like saying this young fella could do that kind of damage."

"I trapped you, didn't I," I snorted. I hoped I was doing a well enough job.

"Pipe down, youngster," Gauis laughed. "Give them a beam that shoots out of their hand and they think they own the world."

"Isn't that the truth," the Asian ghost laughed. "Che, Ming Dynasty. Sixteenth century."

Gauis bowed back. "Gauis, Frankish Empire. Eighth Century."

"Impressive," Che nodded, a smile on his face.

"And what of you," the brute asked. "What's your story?" He pointed to me.

"Danny, American citizen. Twenty-first century." I tried to sound proud but it even sounded pathetic in my ears. The other laughed at me.

"I'm Trent. I fought and died in the American Civil war, circa 1860."

"Horatico," the Mexican introduced himself. "The Mexican Revolution. 1911."

"I am Tohil. Seventeenth century."

Still not sure if he's native or not. Sheesh!

"And you," I asked the brute. "Does muscles have a name or do you just yell 'hey mutt'!"

"Watch it, punk," the brute growled like he was a threat to me. I scoffed. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"You'd end up hurting yourself before you put a dent in me," I scoffed back. If Gauis thinks I'm just going to lie down and let these nobodies talk trash about me, he's got another thing coming. Mainly, it's a part of my image I'm making but still, I don't like being the butt of anyone's joke. Especially after I handed these guys their butts in the first place.

"Pipe down, child," Che said, smirking. "Keep a leash on that one, won't you?"

Gauis laughed. "I'll hook him if you hold him down. He's tougher than he looks."

"Not many yearlings can cause that much damage, Gauis. I believe you are delusional."

"He was a fighter in his old life," Gauis remarked. "Now that he has powers, he's a pistol. That's why I work for him and not the other way around."

That got their attention. The brute stuttered. "Y-you work for him and you are-are how old."

"You're older than I am, Gauis. Why would you work for a newborn?"

"Because I'd rather be his righthand man than be in his path," Gauis remarked. "It was nice talking to you all. Hope to see you around."

Gauis fell in behind me and I led the way out. There was no doubt as to who ran this party. It was embarrassing yet satisfying in the same regard. These ghosts now know that I am not a weakling.

"Hopefully the bad-boy image will stick," Gauis whispered as he fell in step with me instead of following. "We want them to believe you can defeat the Phantom, not that you are him."

"Did I give my name to anyone in Mexico," I asked Gauis.

"I remember you introducing yourself but I swore it was only to the female ghost that attacked the compound. I didn't think anyone else was there."

"Me either," I sighed. "I guess they escaped my sense because I was dealing with her. She was good. It took both Serguis and I both to get her down."

"I heard," Gauis nodded. "Let's find someone else to talk to. We might be able to get some more information."

"We may even be able to participate instead of listening in."

"With some," Gauis nodded. "But as you might have noticed, as soon as we stepped in the conversation, it changed. We'll still get more information if we stick to the shadows."

"Yeah," I nodded. We entered a tavern. I wanted an emotion anyway.

Gauis and I got our emotions, regularly priced, and picked a booth to sit down. The area was really bright but not because it had a lot of lights. The area was poorly lit by artificial lighting but the glows from the ghost patrons were flooding the area. It was painful, actually.

There were booths in the middle of the tavern while the front had a bar and the back was roped off. The lights in the back were really bright and this was from artificial lighting. I could still see everything; the only thing separating the back from the rest of the tavern were ropes and a couple muscles.

I began to tear at my perforated strip, as if it was a label on a beer. The boxes were different than the one I got last night. It was shaped more like a bottle than a box but it was paper instead of glass or plastic. The perforated strip began at the top of the bottle and ran all the way to the bottom. I was peeling where the cap would be. The strip came off cleanly, leaving nothing but a plastic shell; flimsy if I ever saw one.

I twirled the strip around my nose, inhaling the sweet fragrance. The scent didn't last long, though. I dropped the used piece of paper into the flimsy plastic holder. I imagine that's why it's there to begin with; the owner would hate to go through this bar looking for strips of paper.

"Did you hear that," Gauis whispered to me. My eyes widened as I realized that I was occupied with the emotion instead of paying attention to the conversations. "Come on, Danny. Don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry," I said, clearing my throat. "What is happening?"

"A female voice is talking about her nest. They're planning on feeding tomorrow so she won't be coming in the bar. We have an opportunity to take out another one."

"Okay. I'll pay more attention," I replied. I stared at the bottle while expanding my ears. Ghosts are just like humans. Even humans can ignore a conversation happening right in front of them if they choose to. I wasn't paying attention.

"…ing Bitch tried to throw a rock at me. It didn't do her much good, though," a man's voice caught my attention first.

"What did you do to her," an eager voice asked.

"Found out what her greatest fear was. She gives me plenty to eat now. This stuff is weak compared to my personal brand."

"You still have her," the eager one asked, his voice admiring.

"Of course," the one bragging replied. "These idiots will kill them within the first ten minutes. It's a lot easier to scoop one up and take her back to the coven. A few of the guys have disappeared because they take too much time chasing the creatures instead of using them for what they're designed to do. The best part is they're constantly scared. The trick is to not make them look forward to death. Treat them nicely most times and they'll have hope to escape. Treat them badly and they'll pray for death and it just takes away the great taste."

I was getting sick. I diverted my attention.

"I haven't seen him in five days," a female voice said frantically. "I think the Phantom got him. I'm worried sick. I told him to leave those filthy humans alone but he couldn't do it."

"Why would you say leave the humans alone," her female companion asked. "You go to the human realm, too."

"I don't cause trouble," she retorted. "No one seems to get that the ones making the most messes are drawing his attention. I feed, too, but I don't do it conspicuously. As long as I stay away from the wrong places, wrong times, I'll be fine. Charles hung a fucking strobe light around his neck. How are you supposed to keep a low profile when the bodies are piling up around your damn feet?"

"Wait a minute," the girl demanded just as I was about to tune out. I forced myself to listen in a few more minutes. "Are you saying the attacks have more to do with-with-with humans than territory? How the fuck does that make sense?"

"Think about it," she defended her perceptive. "There's that place in Australia. He set his coven up in the middle of the desert. They feed on animals. They don't bother humans and they're not tearing up the place. Not one member has been attacked. Then look at the others who have been attacked, if not exterminated. It all has to do with the humans. I'm starting to wonder if it's even really territory, either. Those nomads tear the shit out of their locations, I heard they flattened that one building. Nothing so far. No death toll."

"Why the hell would the Phantom care about humans," her companion asked. "It is perceived that he's after territory and power. How does protecting humans give him territory or power?"

"It's not about territory or power. It's the humans. He cares about them. He wants to be their savior or something. Fucking humanitarian. If you look closely, you'll see what I mean. Every place that has been wiped out was attracting large body counts. It makes no sense but that's what we're dealing with. A God damned hero."

"So what do you do," the friend asked. "How do you feed without getting caught?"

"Mostly, I take willing participators. They don't know they're participating, of course, but I don't kidnap them and I sure as hell don't kill them. I heal any injuries I inflict and set them free. Even if they do call someone, they won't be believed. There's nothing wrong with them."

The girl snickered like she heard the best plan ever. "That is really clever. You know, we should open a mental hospital. All the loons will provide us meals and pay us money to boot." She tee-heed.

"I'm not interested in money. I just want some fear now and again. I hate this bottled crap."

"The human fear is so much better, right."

"And the place in the back is too expensive. I don't have that kind of energy. Shit. That man is making a killing."

"I know, right," her friend said, her voice focused. "My son paid. He was laid up in bed for two days. He told me, 'but Mom, I would have been laid up for weeks without that power'. He swears by it and goes twice a week. Of course, the fucker sleeps on my couch while he recuperates. He can't go to his lazy fuck of a father's place. I hear he has whores running in and out of that haunt."

These can't be old fashioned ghosts or even ghosts from other nations. These bitches are modern Americans.

"You're lucky," the first woman groaned. "I got rid of my lazy ass husband only to find out after we both died that he was my mate. I wished that fuck would get obliterated." I thought her boyfriend was George?

"I heard it's world-shattering," her friend commented. "My next door neighbor's mate was obliterated. She never comes out of her haunt. The last time I was over there, she looked completely decimated. I swear I think she's dying of a broken heart."

"Well, I've heard you're tied and bound to your mate. I can't stand that lazy asshole."

"It's not what the fairytales make it out to be," the second woman commented. "I've been searching for my mate and I've gone on a few dates. I'm just not interested. I was just so heartbroken, though, after Craig turned out not to be my mate. I thought we were really soul mates."

"Craig was your second husband, right," the first woman remarked.

"Third," she remarked. "Franklin is still alive."

Her friend started snickering. "Ooh, what happens if he turns out to be your mate?"

"I'll obliterate myself," her friend groaned. The girls started laughing. "Lying, cheating bastard. He got his secretary knocked up and tried to hide it! I swear to God I'll kill myself if that lying sack of shit is my mate. He sent his mistress away and she came back to tell me what happened. I hope the shits are happy together."

"That's the only thing I can say is great about magnetism," the first woman remarked. "I have no attraction to anyone else. I mean," she laughed, "I saw Cary Grant the other day. Man, in my other life, I found that man irresistible. My man in boxers lying on the couch drinking a beer could turn me on more than he did. At least I'm safe from cheating."

"Was it hard to fall back in love with Mack," the second woman asked.

"No," she answered. "As soon as the bastard died and I saw him again, I was his. I love him. I was just so surprised that it was him. I don't know what changed between when we were living and now. Why was he not good enough alive but he's perfect now that he's dead."

"How many boys did we pass up when we were alive because they didn't wear the right clothes, didn't hang out with the right crowds, didn't have enough money or just weren't cute enough," the second woman asked with a sigh. "Humans are cruel creatures. We judged others and we oppressed them. I would have never hung around a homosexual when I was alive. I would have condemned them and doomed them to hell. One of my best friends was a homosexual. She didn't know it when she was alive. She thought she just didn't meet the right guy. I love those two now. I love their children, too."

Oh, my God! A female-female pregnancy. I know those are more common but I had never heard of one.

"I guess you're right," the first woman sighed. "How many people did I say were going to hell because they slept around, didn't go to church or whatever the hell they chose to do. Things aren't as black and white as I thought they were. I still wonder what it was all for. Why did I abstain from alcohol, wait until married to have sex, always acted the lady if this is where we're all destined to be anyway? The sinner and the saint have both come here. The only difference was the sinner had more fun."

I tuned out. Their conversation wasn't really giving me anything else I needed. It did make me wonder, though. If once you fall in magnetism, you don't have any interest in anyone else, why do so many ghosts have sex with others? I have so many questions about magnetism and apparently, I'm not alone. I know that while I was with Vlad, I was attracted to women still. Even though I'm with Sam, I can still look around. I just don't want to hurt her. So what gives?

"I just can't stand this stuff anymore," a guy's voice groaned. "It tastes horrible."

"Don't do it, man. You're becoming addicted. Back off the human emotion a little bit. You're going to get yourself obliterated."

"I can handle it. I'll just go out on my own tonight and get a couple hits," the addict said. His voice was the example of addiction. It shook and he spoke quickly.

"Paul, think about it," his friend pleaded him. "You've never done this before. You're getting hooked."

"I need it, Jacob," Paul screamed. The entire bar looked in their direction, allowing me to look. One ghost was standing up, his hands on the table, leaning forward. "Fuck you!"

"Paul," his friend declared, standing up. Paul stormed out of the bar.

"What's going on," an older woman asked.

"I don't know what to do with him, Mother," the boy remarked. He was just a young boy. My age. While most ghosts are young, few are that young. He must have died young and stopped aging at eighteen.

"Go find your younger brother," the woman addressed. I looked away as that's what most of the patrons were doing now. "Don't let him get obliterated, Jacob."

I peeled another strip of my emotion bottle, twirling the strip around my nose. I know the other boy was named Paul but I imagined my boys. I haven't seen them in a while. Jacob was older than Eddie, too, and he would never appear older than eighteen either. Our little boy William would be eternally frozen at eighteen. Three of our children would never see adulthood. They'd be frozen as teenagers. Maybe the three boys could be friends growing up. Maybe they could have friendships like Jacky, Jamie and Joey will have.

God I'm homesick. I'm tired of being out here, chasing tails and watching people die. I hate looking around these places, knowing that after I clean up the ghosts, their hell will not end. How many countries did I visit last month that I had to be careful not to break a law by doing something perfectly legal in the states? Some places I couldn't publish my website. Some areas, I had to be careful not to be identified as the one with the strange occurrence website.

I'm sick of being in places where people aren't free. The Division may have a lot of power, but we do it for the better of the people. It's always for the people. The countries in the Middle East, China and Russia among others do it because it gives them more power. They don't care about the everyday people. I'd like to throw those people in a dark hole and lose the key. People matter. Humans matter.

(04)

We stuck around for about forty more minutes but then went back to the house. The next morning, I woke up covered in sweat and breathing. I thought I had powered down in my sleep but I was still in ghost form. I was taking deep breaths as I opened my top drawer. The timer I had hidden was at sixty-six hours. I needed to power down.

I hid my timer back in my drawer to reset later and stuck my head out of my door. I couldn't possibly go near the others like this. Just my breathing would be a dead giveaway. I snuck down the hall, entering Gauis' room without knocking.

"We-we've got to-to go," I said, breathing hard. I closed my eyes, trying to take deeper breaths. It wasn't satisfying breaths, though. It felt like I had just come up for air but it was like that for every breath. The air was going in the balloon and then the balloon was deflating. That didn't mean I was getting the air I needed.

"Sire," Gauis cried, worried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," I said, keeping my eyes closed. "Let's go. I need-need to power down."

Gauis threw some items into a bag and we left his room. "Guys," a voice called from behind us.

"Not now," Gauis retorted as he pushed me out the door. As we began to run, my core began to get hot. Pain filled my senses as I was overloading myself. I was breathing hard, exclaiming in pain. I needed to power down now!

We made it out of the Ghost Zone but I felt like a building had collapsed on me. I hit my knees outside the portal, the snow feeling wet on my knees. I powered down, taking in a sharp breath. I clenched my chest, the pain unbelievable. I was shaking from the cold now, breathing in deep breaths.

My head felt like it weighed a ton and I could see the veins in my arms. I hung my head in the snow but jumped when my bald head touched the white, wet, cold stuff. I forgot I was bald. I have hair in my ghost form.

"Are you okay," Gauis asked me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I gulped. "Let-let's go to the others." I inhaled deeply, slowly letting it out. My chest felt tight and my head swam. "Can-can you carry me," I asked reluctantly. I hated asking for help but I was in no shape to use my powers. I haven't done this since the Disasteroid, and that was the only other time I've ever pushed my body to the extremes, but I knew how to deal with it. After Tucker, Sam and Jazz found out I was hurting myself, it took three days—no more, no less—to recuperate. Of course, I couldn't get those three days until after the planet was saved.

"Of course, Danny," Gauis replied, pulling my left arm over his shoulder. "Don't feel bad. We've all been in bad shape before."

"I-I'm in no position to be prideful," I commented. I squeezed my eyes shut as pain filled my chest. I need to talk less and breathe more.

"I've got you," Gauis said as he started out of the mountains. Once we got to sea level, breathing became easier. It was still painful but it was easier.

We made it to Valentinus' tent and Gauis put me on the couch as my team gathered around me. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I was trying to keep my breaths even and slow. I didn't want to suck in too much air nor did I want to do it too fast. To get myself to do it at a pace, though, was nearly impossible. I had an urge to take short, shallow breaths but I resisted that urge.

"What happened," Serguis asked, worried.

"Sire failed to mention he had a medical condition. He needed to power down."

"He can't stay in ghost form all the time," Marcellus asked.

"I don't know all the details," Gauis said softly. "He's still recuperating."

"Come," Valentinus spoke. "Let Master Phantom rest. We can talk."

I peeked an eye open, glaring at Valentinus. "Cut it out." I took another deep, slow breath.

"Yes, sire," Valentinus nodded. "Now, rest."

No one had to tell me twice.

(04)

I didn't sleep that well but I did feel better when I woke up. I finally took a shower and I dressed warmly. My powers were recuperating but I still felt weird. I was cold, hungry and nauseas. That was weird, to tell you the truth. I had a hood over my head, tightened up to keep the cold out. These guys were ghosts, after all. They didn't need heat.

I poured myself a mug of coffee and made myself some scrambled eggs and bacon. My team sat down around me as I began sipping my coffee.

"It's a halfa thing," I explained softly. I told them about my vitals and the three-day rule. "I should have told Gauis about it but I didn't. Sorry."

"We can't allow you to do that again, sire," Marcellus stated. "It's too dangerous."

"As long as I power down every three days, I can keep this up," I said, picking up a piece of bacon. I took a bite. "It's no big deal."

"So you're going to stay in your ghost form for three days and then disappear for another three until you recuperate," Serguis asked. I stopped chewing. He's got me there. "No offense, sire, but get real."

"What else am I supposed to do," I said, shrugging. "I can't possibly allow you guys to do everything. This is my responsibility. You don't have to do any of this."

"Danny, as long as you are half human, this is our realm too," Gauis spoke. "So long as these monsters are attacking our subjects, we will defend our people."

I smiled softly. "I appreciate that. I really do. But your kingdom is Pariah's Keep. I don't own the world. I just choose to protect it."

"You are our king, sire," Serguis replied. "We choose to defend what you consider yours."

"That's what I'm trying to say," I said, looking to Serguis. "I don't own the world!"

"No," Valentinus agreed with me, "but you have chosen to protect it. Therefore you have assumed responsibility for it. You do the same thing with the ghosts. You've always felt obligated by the Ghost Zone because you were part ghost. Now that you are the king, you feel it is your duty to protect your people from your people."

"Okay, stop," I said, holding up my hand. I took another bite. "You make me sound like the most powerful man in the universe."

Serguis made himself appear taller in his chair and I already knew what he was going to say. I covered my face, hoping I wouldn't die of embarrassment. "In a way, you are, sir. Never has there been a ruler of both worlds. Until you become a full ghost, you are technically the King of the World."

"Say that again," I mumbled under my breath. "I dare you."

"We know it doesn't please you, sire, but the fact remains," Valentinus spoke. "You don't have to get on a stage and force the world to grovel at your feet but you made this choice."

I pushed my chair back, the wood screeching on the linoleum flooring. "I'm going for a walk," I said harshly. I couldn't believe they were making this argument! I protected people and I ran the Ghost King's castle. That didn't make me the King of either world in my book.

I walked outside and the sun was high in the sky. It was probably three in the afternoon. My powers were starting to rebuild so if I got into any trouble, I could defend myself for a brief period of time. I started down the mountain, heading towards the town. I didn't want to go back to the nest areas. It was too dangerous.

(04)

The next day I felt a lot better. I was able to go into town in my human form and snoop around a little bit. Of course, my team was completely against the idea but I told them to stand down. I was going to do this alone. I knew my human form was enough of a disguise but my party didn't have that option. I did some snooping around and got some information about where the most attacks were occurring. I was about to head back to town when a teenaged boy walked up to me discreetly. I was getting some groceries at the market and he walked up, picked up a piece of native fruit, studying it. "Are you that guy who is asking questions?"

I picked up a piece of fruit myself, trying not to look suspicious. "What do you have?"

The boy put the fruit back in the stand, turning slowly. "Meet me outside of town. There's a guard out there so be careful. Good evening."

He turned and left the market. Once he was out of the area, I turned away from the fruit stand. He sounded calm; not how someone terrified of ghosts should act. I'm not sure if I trust this kid.

But I have to say he had my attention. I could take care of myself so if this is a trap, it's his loss—not mine.

I saw the guard as I exited town just like he warned me but I was able to bypass him—even doing so without my powers. As soon as I was away from the last farm, he appeared on the tiny rural road. Before I had fully approached the boy, he began.

"Papi had an accident three years ago, leaving me in charge of the family. I did a good job and Mother and baby sister are cared for while big sister married a nice man two villages down. Last spring, sister wrote home telling of this awful experience she had. An older gentleman approached sister and asked her to join him. Sister said no and the old man violated sister. Three weeks later, Papi's brother fell ill and passed away. Uncle's family had no males and Aunt was with child. Mother invited Uncle's family to live with us and they have been doing so for the last six months. Five months ago, we awoke to a knock on our door. When I answered the door, Papi stood before me as if he were still living.

"Papi explained that when Uncle died, he told Papi what had happened at home. Sister is expecting the old man's child and the birth will not pass easily. Papi thinks Sister won't make the birth. The man is like Papi and our ancestors. His plan is to kill sister, take her newborn and make her his bride. Papi is determined not to let this happen though he says Sister's death is inevitable. The pregnancy is too advanced for a termination; the baby is too strong."

"Your sister is six months pregnant," I asked, swallowing. I've seen this before. The Guys in White got a human pregnant with a ghost's offspring seven years ago. I haven't seen Adam since we rescued him and turned him over to the Ghost Zone nursery but I know his mother didn't survive. The birth is too hard on a human.

"Yes," the kid said, lowering his head. "The baby is very strong. Sister is the picture of perfection. She is invincible. I do not understand why Papi is so scared."

"Trust me, kid," I said, lowering my head. "The birth will not be pretty. The only thing we can do is take down this ghost and help your sister."

"I want you to come with me," the boy said, taking my hand in his. "Perhaps you and Papi can work out something. You may be our only hope."

"Lead the way," I nodded. The boy smiled up at me. He couldn't have been fifteen years old. He must have been a child still when his father died in that accident. He had charcoal hair with brown eyes—he didn't quite look Hispanic but I knew he was born here. I've seen a lot of different people in this country. It's not as uncommon as I thought it was.

The boy led me back to his place but it wasn't at all what I was picturing. He lived on a farm but the home was not small in any form of the word. From the looks, I'd swear a politician or a rich man lived here. However, I knew this kid couldn't have been either one of them. I hoped they weren't growers. I've had enough business with drug dealers.

The boy led me inside and I noticed the inside was just as beautiful. I looked around the room and saw a pregnant woman lying on a couch. She looked absolutely stunning. Not because of her looks but because she had that perfect look. Her skin appeared air brushed, her hair fell proportionately and she had a glow about her (Paulina glow, not ghostly glow).

"Sister," the boy announced. He still had my hand in his so he began to pull me to the front of the couch so the woman could see us. The woman looked up and I could see why he is reluctant to believe anything bad would happen to her. She looked great. I don't know what kills the human in a hybrid pregnancy but it would be sudden. There was no sign of distress on her anywhere.

"Who is this," his sister asked.

"This is a man who is going to help us. He knows about the ancestors."

"Are you crazy, Hugo! You do not tell complete strangers about our family! Besides! This boy is American. I doubt he can speak Spanish!"

"No! He can. We've been talking in Spanish."

"I promise you, ma'am," I spoke. I knew I would be speaking in Spanish but I can never tell. "I will do everything to help. This is my specialty." I looked to her brother. "Where is your father?"

"I'll take you to him," the boy said, pulling me away from his sister.

"Wait, kid," I said, stopping him from pulling me. "You aren't going to the Ghost Zone. It's too dangerous!"

"No," he said, turning to me. "Papi is here. We don't go to Papi's house. The Spirit Realm is off limits."

"Your father is here," I said, my eyes wide. I allowed him to pull him again, him dragging me to wherever his father is.

"Who is this," a ghost declared, staring me down. "What is your name and why are you in my home?"

"This isn't your home," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Your son asked for my help. I'm Danny. I may be the only chance for your daughter!"

"My daughter is in good hands," the ghost said. "We don't need any outside help."

"Please, Xavier," an older woman said, turning to him. She looked a lot older than she probably was. "We need all the help we can get. If this young man can help Esmeralda, let him."

"Amaya, no one can help Esmeralda. I'm sorry, my heaven, she won't survive this. This is why he raped her. The human cannot survive the depleted energy the birth brings. Once that thing is born, it will take its energy with it. She will not have the energy to live. There's nothing we can do."

"But this ghost will take your daughter and force her to be his wife if you're not careful," I said, looking to the husband.

"It's nothing we can't handle. I have gathered our ancestors and we are prepared to fight."

"I'm betting your family isn't fighters. You may have powers but so do others. You have to be prepared to do this sort of thing. Before you assure yourself that you can handle it, ask yourself if you would be certain if you all were humans."

"Xavier, if you do not accept his help, I will," the wife, Amaya, declared. "I will not lose my baby!"

"What do you plan to do with the baby," I asked.

"We will raise it of course," the mother said, startled. "He is still our grandchild."

"This will not be an average child," I said, sighing. "This child will be extremely powerful. It will adapt to its surrounding quickly and learn to survive in the most dire of situations. Depending on his environment, he will learn how to do things much quicker than other children his age. He will be largely influenced. I'm not sure you can handle the kid."

"We will raise our grandson just fine, young man," Amaya nodded.

"I'll leave you with my number. In any case that he becomes too much trouble, you are to contact me first. No exceptions. This child is not to leave your supervision for anyone else. I'll also help you get the tools you'll need to raise him."

"Who are you and how do you know so much about ghosts," Xavier asked.

"You could say it's a family industry," I said, giving a tight smile.

(04)

We talked to the others, about twenty relatives from as far as four generations ago. Xavier said more in the Ghost Zone had pledged their allegiance to the cause. I called Gauis and Serguis and we three went with the Hispanic ghosts to take care of the ghost. I done it in my human form and while it was difficult, the ghost and his goons went down like all the bad guys do. I had a frank conversation with the ghosts about exposure and protecting the identity of ghosts. After that, we went back to the farmhouse.

When we made it back, though, something wasn't right. I couldn't tell but Xavier looked to his watch and commented about Amaya not in the kitchen. We went upstairs and his daughter, Esmeralda, was in labor.

"Her water just broke," Amaya declared, her eyes wide. "She hasn't screamed or shown any signs of discomfort. She is in painless labor."

But it will kill her. That's hardly a great trade.

"How long," the father asked.

"Twenty minutes," Hugo, the boy who reached out to me, responded. "How did it go with the man?"

"He's taken care of, Hugo," his father said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "You did well, my son."

"I feel fine, Papi," the daughter spoke, her voice even. "It doesn't hurt and I'm not even tired. I'm having contractions."

"He's protecting Esmeralda," one of the ancestors spoke. "Once that protection leaves—." He trailed off.

"We'll try," I said, looking to my team members.

"I don't know, Danny," Serguis said, looking down. "A ghost is so diverse. It needs so much energy to survive. A human has no way to nurture that." He looked to Esmeralda. "I'm not trying to discourage you or make you scared. I just don't want to lie to you, child."

"I think you are all wrong," Esmeralda spoke. "I think my child will protect its mother."

Lilly did. "Maybe." I gave a soft smile. "Gauis, what is the threat we are facing here?"

"I'd say severe exhaustion," Gauis spoke. "Her body has been providing for the child as every mother does. However, the child is pure energy. Once she started giving her life energy to the child, he started returning the energy to her. That's why she never appeared sick. Once that energy is removed, though, I'm afraid that there will be no way for Esmeralda to rebuild her strength. Every pregnancy is hard on the mother, but a human pregnant with a ghost's child taxes the mother more."

"So this is about recuperating," I nodded. "If we come together, we may be able to pump enough energy in her to keep her alive after the birth. I need all the ghosts to surround her, putting their hands on her. I need two people around her heart. She needs her blood pumping." I started telling everyone where to go and watched from afar. She had eight ghosts surrounding her, the strongest in the group apart from me. I wouldn't be much help and I think there is enough to make this work.

Within thirty minutes, the head crowned. Esmeralda never screamed. The child came out cleanly, no complications. The ghosts began pumping energy in Esmeralda but I noticed the lack of response from the girl. Amaya cleaned up Esmeralda's son, the child glowing in the dark room. The baby didn't cry but he was alert. As Amaya was trying to get the boy to cry and begin breathing, I watched Esmeralda begin drifting off to sleep.

"Her energy is dropping," Serguis declared. The smell of death filled the room and I knew we were losing her.

"Esmeralda," I cried, rushing to her. Her breathing was slow and she was drifting off to sleep gently. It would be a gentle death but I refused to lose her. I stepped between Gauis and Xavier's cousin, forcing them to have to stretch to keep their hands on Esmeralda's shoulders. "Esmeralda, wake up," I said, shaking her. I gently patted her on her face but it wasn't working. I shook a little harder. "Esmeralda!"

Her breathing stopped and I could sense her blood stop pumping. Xavier and his brother began to pump more energy into her heart as I put my hands on her head. "Sire," Serguis protested.

"I'm not letting her die," I declared, pushing energy into her brain. I felt her energy kick up just a fraction but my head started swimming. I wasn't strong enough to be giving anyone power. I looked up to the group of ghosts not participating. "Join in. I need three of you here, now!" I looked to Hugo. "Give your sister CPR. Don't worry about chest compressions. They're doing that."

Hugo began to push air in his sister's mouth although he was crying hard. I kept putting energy into Esmeralda although it was a much smaller stream now unlike the first push that revived her. Esmeralda was in a vegetative state but she was alive. If we could keep this up for a while, she might have the energy needed to survive.

"Stop," Xavier announced unexpectedly. I looked up in surprise.

"Are you crazy," Amaya declared. "That is the only thing keeping Esmeralda alive!"

"This is the same as a life support system. We do not have the energy to continue this indefinitely. Esmeralda will die, no matter what we do. Say goodbye and let go. She's gone."

"You will not kill my daughter," Amaya screamed, tears running down her face. "That's all you've said. You didn't think she could survive after the birth. You want her to die! You want her to leave me!"

"Ma'am," Serguis spoke softly. "I know how difficult this is. This is what's best for Esmeralda, though. She will be safe in the Ghost Zone. She didn't suffer. Let her go."

Esmeralda's husband went to push Serguis, "Listen here," he declared but he abruptly hit the bed. "That is my wife," he said, shaken. He turned around to face Serguis. "She is a human! Not a ghost!"

The remaining ghosts stepped away but I still pushed energy in her brain. Once no one else was adding energy, my stream just wasn't enough. My energy was consumed by her but it didn't do anything to help. I had tears in my eyes as I smelled the scent of death fade away. She was gone. "I'm sorry," I said heartbroken.

"No," Amaya cried angrily. She began to hit Xavier but he held her in his arms. "Why, Xavier? Why would you allow your daughter to die?"

"I didn't want Esmeralda to die," Xavier said, blinking tears out of his eyes. "She has been dead for the past six months, Amaya. It was only the baby alive."

Hugo and Esmeralda's husband cried over her body as we ghosts just bowed our head in mourning and respect. Xavier's brother's oldest daughter held the baby in her arms, tears running down her face for her cousin. The baby was swaddled in a brilliant blue blanket, sleeping peacefully. I couldn't believe it. Another literal half ghost was born.

(04)

Gauis, Serguis and I left the family to mourn after we prepared them for raising the child. They still chose to raise the boy and I promised them I would send them all the tools at my disposal. They needed a way to 'ground' him and they needed a way to keep him in the places he was allowed. A fence and a baby gate wouldn't stop this grandchild.

Gauis and Serguis were floating beside me as I was walking up the hill to Valentinus' tent. I was sore and a little tired from trying to save Esmeralda but I was okay. A good night's rest would set me right and I could return to the network tomorrow assuming it's safe to do so. The air was suddenly sucked out of my lungs and I clenched my chest. I felt dizzy but I noticed Gauis and Serguis fall as if they tripped.

"Sire," Gauis cried, rushing to my side. He ran, though. He never runs.

"What-what's wrong," I asked.

"We don't have any powers," Serguis replied. They helped me to my feet as breathing became easier. Within a minute, I felt terrific.

"That's strange," I replied, tightening and untightening my fists. Before, I couldn't beat up a twelve year old bully. Now I felt like I could bench press weights.

"What is it," Gauis asked me.

"I feel better," I remarked. I wondered if I could power up? I decided to try it and issued the command to summon the rings. They didn't appear.

"Something is blocking our energy," Serguis spoke. "It's probably blocking yours as well."

"You need to recuperate but if your powers are blocked, you are only recuperating for one. That's probably why you feel great. You don't need to rebuild your ghostly energy."

"But why is our powers blocked," I asked, looking up. I furrowed my brow. "We need to get to the tent. Marcellus and Valentinus could be in trouble."

We finished the trip to the tent in a run but when we broke through the tent flap, I came to a dead stop. "Oh, man," I said, my eyes wide.

"Danny," Mom declared, her eyes growing wide. "Oh, my God! You were with Phantom?!"

My parents sat on the couch, staring at me in shock. They weren't tracking me. They were tracking Phantom and now due to our agreement, I have to come home. This is so not good. "What are you doing here," I asked.

"I had to find Phantom," Mom said, standing up. She crossed the room, coming out of the shock, engulfing me in a huge hug. I actually gasped for breath for real. I had no reserves to back me up. I broke down, though, and returned the hug. I missed her so much. "I wanted to ask him about the ghosts. I had no idea I'd find you here."

"I've missed you, Mom," I said, breaking down. I wept in her arms, so thankful to have her here today of all days.

"What happened," Mom asked me, rubbing the back of my head. I could feel her body heat. I could feel her hands rubbing my head. I could smell her scent. I haven't done this in years.

"A boy approached me today and asked for my help. His sister was raped by a ghost and impregnated. She gave birth today and didn't make it. I tried, Mom. I just can't do this anymore."

"Shh," Mom soothed me and it felt so comforting. I felt my dad come in behind me, wrapping his arms around us both. I wrapped my other hand around Dad's side, holding onto my parents. God, I missed them both so much.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Danny. Some things are out of your control, son."

"It's more than some things," I said, breathing out slowly. "I'm out of my element down here."

"Where are Valentinus and Marcellus," Gauis asked. I looked up to see him looking around the room. I was so surprised to see my parents, I didn't even notice they were missing.

"They got a little rowdy," Dad remarked and I pulled away.

"Where is my team," I demanded. Mom's eyes fell on the coffee table and I looked there for the first time. "You trapped them in the thermos," I demanded.

"It was the best outcome," Mom said, trying to make peace. I grabbed the thermos, twisting the bottom off. There was more than Marcellus and Valentinus in the thermos. "Those other ghosts crossed our paths. I'm sorry to put your team in the thermos with those thugs."

"They're not thugs," Gauis hissed. "They're our first defense!"

"They're with you," Dad asked, surprised.

"Yes," I declared, opening the slots. I released the twelve ghosts from my army out of their prison. My parents subdued my entire defense. I can't believe it.

"You have a lot of nerve, children," Marcellus hissed, starting towards my parents. He was pissed. Gauis grabbed him from the back while I cut him off, putting my hand up to halt his procession.

"Calm down," Gauis ordered.

"They come in here, stripping our powers and then when we were capable of defeating them, they capture us in that tool! They do not fight fair!"

"I'll deal with it, Marcellus," I said, giving him a firm look.

Marcellus' face fell in defeat. "Sire?"

"Let it go," I said, lifting my hand to clasp his shoulder. He hung his head, conceding. "Thanks."

"I thought there were only two ghosts besides Dom and Gage that were in your party," Mom asked, her brow furrowing.

"That's what I had you think," I said, turning around to face my parents. "I didn't want all my secrets exposed." That's funny, because that would be an insignificant snippet of my exposed secrets that were revealed on the day Jacky and Jamie were born. "I have four members that protected the girls as a last defense and I had an army of ten that were stationed around us." I put my hand up to highlight my party. "This is my team. The others were a last defense." I wrinkled my nose. "I don't even know their names."

"Well, it's time to come home," Mom said, giving me a soft smile. "A deal is a deal."

I sighed, disturbed. "I guess. There's nothing I can do anyway. The plan wasn't working out."

"I thought you said you were giving up the tent," Dad said, crossing his arms casually.

"I did. This is Valentinus' tent. We were only here for one more day or you wouldn't have found me."

"Where is Phantom," Mom asked me, looking around the room. "I swore his signature was in this area."

"Sir Phantom has left for the time being. We were destined to leave today."

"Well, can't you call him back," Mom asked.

"Phantom was just traveling around on his own, Mom. He'd stop by time to time. He's like Cujo."

"Shoot," Mom growled. "We'll have to track him down again, Jack."

"Looks like it, Mads," Dad said, snorting. "I could have sworn he was around here somewhere."

"Me too," Mom sighed. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my head. "I'm so happy to have you back."

I let out a huff of air, disappointed. "I've missed you guys so much, but my job isn't done. I don't know what to do, though. My hands are tied."

"We can do this together," Mom said. She placed a kiss on my head again. "That was part of the deal. Maybe we can do this together."

"Maybe," I sighed but I knew we couldn't achieve anything. What good was I in human form against the network? There were a lot of ghosts there and a significant amount of them were eights or higher. I had to do this in my ghost form but there was no way Mom and Dad were going to let me out of their sight.

"For sure," Mom said. Out of her sight? Hell, she wasn't going to let go of me. Yet, I could have pulled away from her at any time. I just didn't want to.

"I've missed you so much, Mom. You'll never believe how homesick I was," I said, turning my head to snuggle into her chest. Here I was, a seventeen-year-old man, father of five, snuggling with my mommy. What can I say? Once a mama's boy, always a mama's boy.

"I've missed you so much, Danny. My baby boy." Mom pressed her face up against my hoodie, burying her nose in the shirt.

"Let's go home," Dad said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I rectified myself but I was still in Mom's arms. It wasn't just her; I didn't want her to let go either.

Mom gently pushed me towards the tent exit and I looked over my shoulder. "Gauis. Can you take care of everything for me? We'll talk later about how to deal with the ghosts."

"Gauis, right," Mom asked, hesitantly. "You'll ride back with us. We'll work out a plan and when we have everyone, we can take care of the problem."

My eyes widened as I looked up at Mom. "You're serious?"

"I promised you that we'd do this together. We'll finish it up. We've already proven that we are the best."

"You weren't even looking for me," I joked, laughing.

"Which only means we're better than we thought," Dad declared. He wasn't joking.

"Hey," I smiled, looking up at Mom. "He's more jolly."

"Yes," Mom smiled, nodding happily. "Playing with the kids has helped Jack get back to the way he was," Mom whispered softly. "With you back home, I expect him to be the biggest baby there."

"I heard that," Dad protested. We looked up in shock, Mom snickering.

"Okay," I laughed, calming down. "Gauis, get the things together. I want the Perimeter team back around my girls when we get back home. Have them alternate with the sub-team if they want. Find ghosts to replace the ones not staying. You four will be my primary team. I will be getting you replacements."

"You don't need to do that, Danny," Serguis remarked. "We love working for you."

"I'm glad that you do," I nodded, my face void of emotion, "but you've sacrificed a lot to help me out the last couple months. You deserve some time off. Don't worry," I finally broke out a smile, "it'll take me a while to find a team I will trust enough to be your stand in's. You'll still be on the clock for a while later."

"Yes, sir," Gauis said. He bowed to me and turned around. "All right! We're going to clean this up and do as the king says. Let's move!" My eyes widened as he called me the king and I started urging Mom and Dad out the door, hoping they'd miss the title.

"They're loyal," Mom remarked. We exited the tent as Mom forked her thumb over her shoulder. "They do realize that Phantom is their king, not you, right?"

I laughed nervously. "Sometimes, I forget I'm not the king." Dad chuckled as my parents led me away from the campsite. About five hundred yards away was the Ops Center. Dad pushed a button on his key ring and the hatch opened from below. "When did you install that?"

"We've done some work on the side. With the kids being taken care of by the kids, we've had some free time."

"How is everyone," I asked, wondering about Sam.

"Lilly is completely potty trained and we've got her a bedroom set up but she doesn't like to use it. She'll play in there but she still sleeps in your bedroom. Megan is going through a spell. She's really upset that Vlad, Blue and Dawn aren't here anymore and she misses you a lot. Sam spends a lot of time with her. Megan has completely accepted Sam. She doesn't call her mommy but she won't cause any more trouble for Sam. She's actually quite attached to Sam and Tucker. Jacky and Jamie are getting ready for their first birthday. I've learned a lot about the kids' powers so I've created a little invention to help them develop their powers. Jacky is advancing fast. He loves playing the power game. Jamie is less advanced but he's ahead of schedule. He loves to play games and he's addicted to coloring. Our fridge is covered in masterpieces." Mom snickered softly.

"That's great," I said, swallowing. My chest felt tight and my palms got sweaty. I rubbed my hands on my pants, flexing my fingers. "What about the others?"

"The biggest news," Mom said, looking away, "is Rafe moving out." Her eyes fell back on me as Mom and I settled down, awaiting my team to come back. My eyes widened, my body hutching over in my seat. "Something happened between Miranda and Mom. There was a big fight between the two and Miranda moved out of my parents' haunt. She stayed with us for a while but Rafe and her decided to move out together. We bought Rafe a small house and he and Miranda moved in together. I still don't know what happened between my mom and Jack's mom but Miranda was furious. Dad said they practically destroyed the haunt and Miranda just had to get out. No one knows what the fight was about or they're not talking."

"Man," I said, my eyes wide. I sat back up, wondering what the fight was about. As far as I knew, Grandma Simmons and Grandma Fenton got along great. It's shocking to think they could have a fallout. "You went over the rules with her, right. I'd hate for Grandma to be arrested."

"We gave her the rulebook, the Division knows her situation and she wears a bracelet to let anyone who may capture her know who she is. I don't worry about Miranda, though. Your grandmother is a tough old bird."

"That's true," I smirked. "They both are. I have to say, though, that I'm surprised that Grandma Simmons didn't hurt her."

"Actually, according to Dad, he was surprised that the entire haunt wasn't evaporated. Dad said it was terrifying. Fire and pure, raw ghost energy; never a good combination."

Dad sat down beside of me, bumping me playfully. "I've called the gang. They know we have you and they're getting ready to take down this big bad."

Great. My palms started sweating again, me rubbing my hands together to try to dry them. "What about the kids? Who's going to take care of them?"

"Marcie, Wayne, Alice and Maurice will take care of them," Dad answered. "Sam hasn't told the kids yet. She doesn't want them to get too excited, especially since we don't know how long we'll be down here."

"Mom and Dad Number Three," I asked, my eyes widening. "Are you going to drop them off in Texas?"

"No," Mom declared. "Marcie, Wayne and Brit live in Amity Park again." Ut oh. "They moved back shortly after you left."

"So they were living there when I came home for that day," I asked.

"No. That's when they came down. They only came to visit for a while but after you scared Marcie like crazy, she had the family move back. Samuels was pissed." Mom snickered. "He had to replace Brit in Region Four and she's doing your job right now. She was running both Region Four and the youth division of Region Three at the same time until he replaced her in Four."

"I can't believe it," I said, shaking my head. A flashback image from a few days ago appeared in my memory. "That's right. They were there the other day."

"Yes, they were."

"So, the Foley's and the Calloway's will watch the children while we return back here and work out a plan," Dad summed it up.

I heard a knock and turned around in my chair to see Gauis. "We're finished."

"Come on in," Mom welcomed my team. The ghosts entered the ship and Dad set the course for Amity Park, Illinois. I'd return today but I knew it wouldn't be the same. I won't be alone, now, and I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

**AN: Shoo, another chapter cranked out! I'd love any feedback! As for the progress of this story in the long run, I'm on the second to last chapter. I'm on Chapter nineteen and there will be twenty chapters. I'd say I'm a shoo in to finish but I'd hate to jinx myself. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This story contains violence, adult situations and strong language. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Eight: Winging It**

When we arrived in Amity Park, the kids were already gone so they wouldn't see me. Mom went to get some supplies as I stood in the living room surrounded by my family. Surprisingly, Brit was the first to hug me. I pulled her in, kissing her hair. Brit knocked the hood off my head and I gasped.

"Don't do that," I cried, yanking the hood back over my head. I tightened the drawstring. "I will not remove this hood until my hair grows back!"

"Oh, come on, cue ball, lighten up," Brit joked with me. I didn't find it funny.

"You are making fun of me after I went through a traumatic event?!"

"You didn't go through a traumatic event," Brit rolled her eyes. "You are bald!"

"That is the traumatic event," I retorted.

Dani nudged me playfully. "Hey, cuz."

"Danielle," I smiled widely, pulling her in for a hug. I held on for dear life. "I've missed you!"

Tucker moved in next, engulfing me in a huge hug. "Dude, it's been lonely around here."

"I'm sure you've had someone to keep you company," I smirked as Valerie hugged me next. "How have you been, Val?"

"Good," Valerie smiled as she released me. "It's to have you back, Fenton."

"I have to say it's good to be back," I smirked. As Val stepped aside, Jazz came in. She had on a wide shirt, covering her waist. It didn't do much good, though. I could tell she was pregnant. I am surprised that Mom and Dad haven't figured it out.

"Uh, Jazz," Dad commented, his voice hesitant. "Have you always been so… generous?"

"Of course, Dad. You know how much I love my little brother," Jazz said, not even looking to our father.

"That's not what I meant," Dad said. Jazz turned to him but I see a smile fighting its way on her lips.

"Then what do you mean," Jazz asked, giving him an innocent look.

"I mean, uh, I meant, uh, never mind."

"Works every time," Jazz whispered so low I could barely hear her. I'm not used to straining to hear things.

"Are you home for good, soldier," Joseph asked me.

"We're heading back to Venezuela first but then I'm home for good," I nodded.

"Venezuela," Brit declared, surprised.

"Yeah," I nodded. "We headed south after I left here."

"How is it this time of year," Brit asked me with a big smile.

"Depends where you are," I said, putting my hands in my pocket. My fingers brushed something hard. I pulled the object out of my pocket, staring at the power egg. "That's strange. How did that get there?"

"That's a good question," Dad said, his brow furrowing. "Does that have the trademark F on the back?"

I flipped it over, displaying the Fenton F. "Yeah. What does it mean?"

"The one we gave you didn't have the trademark," Dad remarked. Well, I knew it wasn't mine. I don't use it. "I don't know how it ended up in your pocket. Did Maddie give it to you? She was the last one to have it."

"No, Mom didn't give it to me. I don't know how it ended up here."

"That is really strange," Dad remarked. He seemed to dismiss it, though, because he changed the subject. "So, what do you mean it depends where you are?"

"Oh," I said, shaking my head. "At sea level, it's mild. The higher in elevation you go, though, the more treacherous it gets. There's snow really high up." I put the egg back in my pocket, leaving it be. I have to push it to make it work so it's not what has powered me down. I'd say we were hit with something that blocks our powers for six hours. That seems more likely.

"Come on," I heard Tucker say gently. I looked in his and Valerie's direction but he wasn't there anymore. I looked around the room and finally found him by Sam's side. Sam was holding her shoulder, looking down. She looked beautiful. I didn't think she could be any prettier. Tucker had his hand behind her back, urging her to do something.

Sam gently shook her head no and I saw tears glisten in her eyes. Did she do it? Did she move on?

"No," Tucker retorted. He looked up at me, his stare cold. "Danny, please, I need your help here. I can't do this alone."

Danielle took Sam's hand, gently pulling her to me. She and Tucker delivered her to me and I saw fear smothering Sam's personality. Sam was practically falling apart in front of me. I swallowed, stepping forward. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Sam."

"I'm not," Sam whispered, keeping her eyes diverted. "I just can't take anymore heartache, Danny. If you aren't coming back to me, tell me now. Don't lead me on. Please."

"Do you want me back," I asked, looking at her. She didn't look at me, even as I stared at her.

"Yes," Sam squeaked. Her voice broke and she took in an abrupt breath of air, trying to keep herself from crying.

I lifted Sam's head to force her to look at me. "I've missed you, Sam. I'm tired of living this way. Please, can I come home?"

Sam let out a strangled laugh, beginning to cry as she came into my arms. Her happy tears turned into sobs as she melted into my arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, taking in everything about her. I began to cry silently, thanking God for Sam. She's gave me so many second chances, that I don't know where to begin. I was just thankful that she took me back. I don't deserve her; I'll never deserve her.

"Okay, I've got the necessary tools. Let's go," Mom's voice came into the room. Mom said something incoherently.

"Let's go, guys," Tucker said. He bumped my shoulder and then Sam's.

"We're ready," Sam said, wiping her eyes. She stood on her own feet but she was attached to me.

Mom exited the door and we all followed her. I held onto Sam's hand and she held onto my arm. We boarded the Ops Center, my four party members awaiting our return. The rest were gone.

"Our deepest apologies, Duchess," Gauis whispered when my parents went to the front of the plane.

"Thank you, Gauis," Sam nodded.

"How is William," I asked.

"I saw him last week. He's good. Victoria says he's eating properly and he's got healthy energy levels."

"That's good," I said, taking a seat. My team crowded me. I looked at Jazz. "You're coming too?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm not dead."

I lowered my head. "That's more than Esmeralda can say."

"Oh, my God," Tucker declared. "You're freaking kidding me! There's another one!"

"Yeah," I answered him. "When I went to the network, Gauis and I were assigned to a home with three other roommates. I stayed in my ghost form for more than sixty hours but I couldn't take it anymore."

"Ack hmm," Jazz let out loudly. I looked up, surprised to see her wide eyed.

"Ghost form," Joseph asked. His brow furrowed up. What's his problem? "What are you talking about, Danny?"

"Danny, he doesn't know," Jazz declared.

"What," I asked. Then it donned on me. "Oh, my God," I declared. I looked to the rest of my team and everyone had the same wide-eyed appearances. I covered my face with my hand. "I'm an idiot."

"What are you talking about," Joseph asked. I could tell he was really confused and I knew he wouldn't let it go. I've had so many dreams of Joseph in the future, I completely forgot that he didn't know. Mom and Dad were in the cockpit and that's all that concerned me.

"Honey, I haven't been completely truthful with you," Jazz said gently. "We were going to tell you when we told everyone else. I'm sorry."

"Tell me what," Joseph asked.

"It's a long story, Joseph. I'm so sorry," I said, looking up. "Three years ago, I was involved in a bad accident. I tripped and fell into the ghost portal, turning it on from the inside. When I came out, I had white hair, green eyes and my clothes colors had reversed. I'm Danny Phantom. I'm half ghost."

"What," Joseph asked, his eyes going wide. He sat down, hunching over his seat. "But… how is that possible? A ghost and a human rolled into one."

"I'm part ghost," I said, shrugging. "The how is my parent's department."

"And your parents don't know," Joseph declared, looking to Jazz.

"No," Jazz answered. "We're supposed to tell them graduation. They don't know yet, though."

"Why did you say that in front of me," Joseph asked. "I mean… you couldn't want to tell me before you tell your own parents."

"I have these visions when I sleep," I said softly. "I've dreamed dozens of times about you knowing. It just kinda slipped my mind."

"You saw me coming, before I came," Joseph asked.

"Yeah," I said, giving a tight smile. I know it sounds weird… and creepy.

"Well, no wonder you had no problem with me," Joseph said, giving a weak smile.

"I walked with you to make sure you were the man I know from my dreams and I approved. If you weren't that man I knew from my dreams, you would have got a much deeper analysis and you may not have got what you wanted."

"Well, lucky me, I don't change much," Joseph said, taking Jazz's hand in his. He kissed it gently.

"Any more questions," I asked.

"Sure," Joseph shrugged. "But I think your parents should be here for those questions. If anything sticks with me, I'll let you know."

I laughed. "Man, you are unbelievable."

"You're telling me," Jazz smiled gently to her fiancé.

"Go on," Joseph said, turning his hand in the air. "Sorry I interrupted."

"Sorry I didn't realize what year this is," I laughed. "Anyway, I couldn't power down so I was forced to stay in my ghost form for more than sixty hours. Gauis and I went back into the real world three days ago and I almost had my reserves rebuilt. I decided to go check out the communities when a teenaged boy approached me. He told me his sister had been raped by a ghost and was pregnant. Now the ghost had threatened to kidnap her and make her his bride. He also told me that his deceased father had come to the real world to protect his sister. Serguis, Gauis and I got with their ancestors and we defeated the ghost wanting to kidnap the girl. When we got back, she went into labor. She didn't make it."

"What," Joseph asked, surprised. "Why not?"

"Ghosts are like batteries," Tucker began to explain for me. Goodness, I've missed him. I never have to talk with Tucker around. "Ha ha! Anyway, as long as she was pregnant, the baby was supplying her the energy she needed. As soon as he was born, though, it was like she had her batteries removed. I agree with her father. She had been dead for months."

"Yeah, me too," I nodded softly, bowing my head. "The way she went told me that. She just drifted off to sleep, oblivious to any pain. She died a long time ago. The only thing keeping her alive was that baby."

Joseph whispered to Jazz. "How does Tucker know this?"

"He and Sam are becoming half ghost. Tucker can read minds."

"Oh," Joseph said, his eyes widening again. "Go on."

I smiled sadly. "There's nothing more to tell. We went back to the tent, our powers vanished and I found Mom and Dad in Valentinus' tent. That's it."

"You're powers are gone," Sam declared, rising up in her chair. "Why didn't you tell us you didn't have any powers?"

I hadn't? "I must have forgot. Sorry. Yeah, Mom hit us with some kind of power blocker. We won't have powers for a while."

"That's not true, sire," Gauis said. "We had powers until we come around you and your family. It's affecting us using distance, not contact."

"You're kidding," I said, crossing my arms. What could have taken our powers? Mom and Dad only have the egg for remote power removal but you must push the button continually for it to be activated. "I'll have to ask Mom and Dad what they're using. I don't know of an invention to do as you suggest."

"You're okay, aren't you," Sam asked me, rubbing my arm. I felt the fabric pulling at my skin and it made me smile.

"I'm terrific. There's only one thing that can make me happier. Get rid of those ghosts in the network community."

"What did the assessment tell you," Jazz asked me. She started to rub her back absentmindedly.

"Well, for one, the ghosts have organized themselves and they call the network headquarters. They're divided up into groups and everyone has a job to do. Gauis and I each had jobs to do to maintain our keep. There's also a long list so it may be desirable to join this network. The ghosts aren't overly powerful or strong. Most of them have partners or mates that they team up with and that's where things get dicey. Gauis also called to my attention that they are trading real world items and they are collecting energy to enrich their powers. They collect energy in vases called vessels and they are able to draw power from it, enabling them to push their bodies to the extreme."

"It's not just vases," Gauis spoke up. "Energy can be collected in anything, so long as it doesn't pass the power threshold. That's when it becomes an eleven and it is no longer serviceable to them. As long as it hasn't become an eleven, the ghost can draw energy from it and the ghost becomes virtually unstoppable. The procedure is illegal."

"Is that how the Reality Gauntlet, the Ring of Rage and the Crown of fire were created," Sam asked.

"Yes, madam," Gauis nodded. "Any object may become a vessel. It is a capital offense to create a vessel, though."

"Why," Joseph asked. "What's the harm?"

"The power in the vessel can be siphoned away, giving the ghost more power to work with. While it may help a ghost that has a low power level stand a chance against a stronger ghost, it is against natural order. Ghosts have all the tools we'll need instilled in us. It could just as easily turn a ten into a nightmare. We cannot have other ghosts disadvantaged."

I grumbled. Yeah. Like us becoming twenty-two's isn't disadvantaging anyone. Why are we the exception to the rule?

"How many vessels are we talking here," Joseph asked. "There has to be a reason they feel they need these things. Why do they feel threatened?"

"They're playing with a very dangerous element," Serguis remarked. "Humans do not understand the power emotion has over a ghost. It fuels us, it can drain us, it can even hurt us. It's the last thing we have that connects us to our previous life. We do not feel pain the way we used to, we don't eat, we don't drink, we don't sleep the same way we used to and we don't mate the way we used to. Our entire world was turned upside down when we became ghosts and we felt the heartbreak of that loss. We could feel sad when we knew a loved one was suffering. We missed our previous mates. We missed our family. We got angry. We experienced happiness. It was the only thing linking us to humanity and some of us went too far. The emotion was always manufactured, bottled or ghost generated, though. When we were introduced to human emotion," Serguis hummed, "we became addicted. Not all of us find it enjoyable but all ghosts find an attraction to it. It reminds us of who we were and gives us energy. It's a drug and it's being unregulated."

"So they're afraid they will be raided for emotions," Joseph asked. "What kind of emotion are they marketing?"

"It tasted like human," Gauis remarked. "I ordered admiration and it was disgusting. I don't know why it tasted so bad but I'd say they bottled it at the source."

Mom and Dad exited the cockpit now that the ship was in the air. "Okay. We're heading south and everything will turn out okay."

"Hey, Mom, what are you using to control the powers? My team would like to get their powers back."

"Oh," Mom said, looking away. "I created a force field to control the powers. The only way to get their powers back is to leave the area or take a jellybean."

"Uh, Mads," Dad said, cocking his head at her in shock. "When did you do that?"

"I didn't tell you," Mom said, giving Dad a soft smile. "Sorry, dear. I just thought it would be a good idea to control who had powers and who didn't." Mom reached inside her jumpsuit and pulled out four jellybeans. "Here, boys. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Gauis was the first to take it and his glow returned. I remember the jellybeans from when Mom and Dad knew my secret but when I ate one, I powered up immediately. Serguis, Marcellus and Valentinus popped them next but Valentinus didn't power up. "Uh, ma'am, perhaps mine didn't work. I may need a second one."

"It will work if you swallow it," Mom said, crossing her arms. Tucker cocked his head as he studied Mom.

"What are you hiding," Tucker asked.

"Me, hiding," Mom asked, putting her hand to her heart. "He's the one who pretended to swallow the jellybean!"

"I know what Valentinus is hiding. I don't know what you're hiding," Tucker said, partially crossing his leg.

"I'm not hiding anything," Mom remarked. "But I'm not going to give him another jellybean. All he has to do is swallow it and it will work."

"I did swallow it, ma'am," Valentinus remarked.

Hey, Tuck, can you hear thoughts still, I asked.

I thought he wouldn't be able to.

_It's ain't_, Tucker replied. I cocked my head towards him. "Go head, Valentinus," Tucker spoke. "It's faint. Your lie."

Oh. It's faint. His voice cut out. I'm surprised he can do it at all, though.

"Fine," Valentinus grumbled. I saw him visibly swallow and he began to glow.

"We'll be fine," I commented. "You don't need any extra reserves."

"What is our strategy," Sam asked.

I scoffed. "Beats the hell out of me. There's too many to take at once and I can't find them in the mountains."

"We'll take them in the network," Mom commented, sitting down beside me. She pulled me to her shoulder, rubbing my back soothingly.

"At once," I asked, rising back up to look at her. I wanted to make sure she wasn't pulling my leg.

"Of course," Mom remarked. She pulled me back to her lap. I yanked myself away from her, letting her know I wasn't going to accept this.

"You do not know these ghosts nor do you understand their numbers! It's not possible!"

"Really," Valerie asked cockily.

"What part of certain death if we get caught did you not understand," I asked sarcastically.

"Well, no offense, but that's just you and your guard. This is Team Phantom," Val said, looking to my party briefly.

"Do you think I would just lie down and die depending on who I was with," I asked, incredulously.

"Of course not," Val rolled her eyes. "But we are better. We are the best ghost hunters. They're just your team."

"We are not weaklings, miss. The numbers of ghosts underground is staggering," Gauis spoke.

"You forget who you are dealing with," Mom said, once again pulling me to her lap. She did it a little rougher this time, causing me to wince.

"Ow," I spoke, rubbing my arm. I wasn't used to pain.

"I've got it under control. This won't take an hour," Mom said, rubbing my head.

(04)

We finally arrived in Venezuela, allowing us all to step off the ship. Mom stepped off right behind my lead and I turned to her. "Okay, first off, I need to meet the family of this girl that died in delivery."

Shoot! "I forgot to grab the supplies," I realized. I promised I'd give them some tools to help raise the child.

"You might have forgotten but I didn't," Mom remarked. She pulled out a long rectangle from her pocket. "I've got everything they'll need here but I need to see the deceased woman."

"Why," I asked. What did she expect to find?

"Hopefully this is a rare event but God forbid it would happen again, I want to know how to fight it. No one will survive if we don't learn where it goes wrong."

"Okay," I nodded. Sam came around Mom, grabbing my hand.

"I'm going with them," Sam replied. "You guys set up camp."

"Do you want any additional backup," Joseph asked. He wrapped his arm around Jazz's waist.

"No," I answered. "You guys will need more backup than we will." Oh! "Hey, Sam, you didn't grab my communicator by any chance, did you?"

"No," Sam said, surprising me. She's usually on top of everything.

"I did," Mom replied. She pulled out a box of mints but inside it were shrunken objects. She put the miniature communicator in the palm of her hand, pulled out her eyedropper and dropped water on it. The device expanded and Mom handed it to me. "Here you go."

"Wow," I said, impressed. Not with the technique, Mom does that all the time. I was impressed with the way Mom was on top of everything. She's been on the ball.

"Close your mouth," Mom joked, closing it in the cliché way. "You'll catch flies."

I led Mom and Sam back to the farmhouse. It was later but they should still be up. I didn't make it to the door, though. They had a guard post erected since I left here earlier.

"What business do you have here," a ghost asked me.

"We're here to see Amaya," I replied. "I have some things for her."

"Do you speak Spanish," the ghost asked me. I used to. Then Mom took my powers away and won't give me a jellybean.

"No," I said, sighing. "Xavier should be there, though. He can understand me."

"Very well. I'll let the family know you're on your way in."

"Thanks," I nodded.

We continued walking the few yards remaining but before we got to the door, Mom spoke hesitantly. "How did he know perfect English? He's Hispanic, right," Mom asked.

"Ghosts are multi-lingual," Sam replied. "No matter what language you speak to them in, they can understand."

"Oh," Mom remarked. She wringed her hands together and I looked at her in suspicion. Is Tucker right? Is Mom hiding something?

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Just nervous, that's all," Mom smiled at me. We finished the trip to the door and I knocked. Xavier was the one to the door.

"Hello, Xavier," I bowed my head. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Danny," Xavier said in English. "Who is this?"

"This is my mother and my girlfriend," I said, introducing Mom and Sam. Mom stepped forward.

"Maddie Fenton," Mom introduced.

"Sam soon-to-be Fenton," Sam said, forcing me to roll my eyes. Yes, soon to be, but not yet.

"Pleased to meet you," Xavier nodded.

"We have some tools to help with your grandson and my mom would like to take a look at Esmeralda's body."

"That's fine. Amaya is preparing her for burial now."

Xavier led us into the house. I'd wait until Mom was with Esmeralda before I told Xavier what was going on. I just hope I won't have to speak to Amaya before I can talk to him.

Xavier led us to an outside shed. Amaya was washing Esmeralda's legs when we entered but she didn't look upset. I furrowed my brow as I watched her communicate candidly (in her own language) with someone else in the room. I glanced around the room and I saw Esmeralda rocking her son, as she watched her mother prepare her deceased body. Wow, that is one strange sight. I've been to my own funeral before and I know how weird it is to see yourself dead.

Xavier began to speak in Spanish to Amaya and she responded in Spanish as well. I missed being able to understand them. Mom walked over to Esmeralda.

"Hello, dear," Mom said softly. "How are you?"

"Better than expected," Esmeralda responded in English. Amaya stopped talking with Xavier, looking at her daughter in shock. Amaya shot off some words in Spanish to which Esmeralda responded back in Spanish. I couldn't follow any of it. After about a minute of communication, Esmeralda turned back to us. "Sorry about that. My mother didn't know how I could speak English."

"Is this your first time speaking English," Mom asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Esmeralda replied. "I've never had any experience with it before but I can speak it flawlessly. Don't you think?"

"How do I sound to you," Mom asked me.

"You are speaking Spanish to me," Esmeralda replied. "I know I am not speaking Spanish, though, because my mother told me I wasn't." She giggled.

"I'd like to ask you some questions about your pregnancy and the delivery if that would be all right, Esmeralda," Mom said.

"That's fine by me, ma'am," Esmeralda replied. It was weird seeing the language thing done from another perceptive. I know it sounds like English in my mind so it makes sense that she hears Spanish. I guess that means that to the people from my castle, it's like we are speaking Latin. Neat!

As Mom busied herself with questioning Esmeralda, I walked over to Xavier. "Hey," I said softly, looking over my shoulder. "My parents don't know I have ghost powers so if you could translate everything I say to your family and relate everything they say to mine, I'd appreciate it." I turned to him only. "I can't even understand you right now because I don't have any powers. Can you help me out?"

"Sure," Xavier nodded. "You should tell your mother, though. She loves you very much."

"I know," I nodded. "Believe me, I will. But she just loves me too much. That's why I can't tell her right now."

"I'll explain it to Amaya," Xavier replied. I turned to Sam.

"Hey," I smiled, wrapping my arm behind her back.

"Hey," Sam smiled back to me. She placed her head on my shoulder, sighing in deep contentment.

"I'm back, baby," I said, holding her close to me. "I promise, I'll never do this to you again. I'm so sorry I betrayed you."

"Danny, Vlad wasn't as innocent as you think he was," Sam said, tilting her head to look at me. "I don't have evidence but I know he had something to do with it. This started back when Megan disappeared. I know he was involved in that! I can't prove it, I just know. A mother knows."

"He's gone now, though, Sam," I said. I took in a big breath, relishing in her scent. "We'll never see Vlad again. Let's just pick up the pieces of our family and prepare for the future."

Sam lifted her head to look at me. "What do we do? Do we remain on schedule for our wedding? Do we take it slow? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Sam," I said, sighing. I removed my arm from her waist, rubbing the back of my neck with it. "I want to marry you but I think right after high school is too soon. We'll wait."

"Sammy is born in 2010, Danny," Sam replied. "If we aren't married before then, she'll be born out of wedlock."

"I'm not looking to the future, Sam," I said, looking to my feet. She'll hear the subliminal message. "I'm just going to live my life the way I want to, without influence from my visions."

"Sammy will be born and so will the rest of our children," Sam said firmly, crossing her arms. "I said it before and I meant it. I will rape your ass!"

I smirked. "I'm not saying Sammy won't be born, Sam. Apparently, we don't have control over that sort of thing. I wonder if abstinence will help in this matter. Will the semen travel to you to do it?" I wrinkled my nose. "I try not to think about it."

"You didn't succeed," Sam snickered. "No. Abstinence would help. I can't get pregnant without sex and you can't get pregnant without oral."

"I'm done," I declared, waving my hands. "Megan was my last one. So help me if Vlad comes back to impregnate me, I will kill him with my bare hands."

Sam snickered. "No. I do believe yours and Vlad's kids are over. But who knows," Sam gave me a sly smile. "We may have one or two in the works. It doesn't have to be during this lifetime." She raised her eyebrow.

I smiled, nodding my head. "Never know. That's a possibility."

"But we will have our five kids plus the girls," Sam replied. "I know it's a big family."

I scoffed. "Yeah. Huge."

"But I'm attached. We have the money and we have the stamina," Sam snickered. "Who knows? We just may save the Halfa race?"

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it. Not even if you and I had a dozen babies apiece. I mean you have twelve and I have twelve, would we achieve that kind of goal."

"Don't sell yourself short, Mama," Sam kidded. "Entire populations have been built on fewer populaces."

"They won't be halfas, though, Sam," I said softly. I know she was kidding and I should just go with the flow but I felt strongly about this subject. Vlad literally impregnated me twice in hopes of saving the halfa race. Before we became a couple, he talked about wanting to impregnate me with multiple children and having me deliver as soon as the children could survive outside the womb. Yeah, this is a sensitive issue with me.

"Well, in the dream about the Superiors, they were halfas."

"That's what we called them," I replied. "I don't think even Lilly or Megan are halfas. They're probably something else. There's probably four types of humans now: human/ghost, halfa/superior, the Half… What the hell did I call that name?"

"Amalgamate," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"And whatever Lilly and Megan are," I concluded. I truly felt this way. My daughters could fell temperatures, they could feel sensations, they had powers, they never complained about not being hungry or thirsty, they didn't seem to have reserves. What exactly were they?"

"Don't forget Adam and that little boy there," Sam said, nodding to Esmeralda. "They're not exactly humans, ghosts, halfas or amalgamates either, are they?"

"No, they're not," I said, sighing. "This is just screwed up."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, sighing. "We should really look up Adam and see how he's doing."

"I was thinking the same thing and I know Mom is going to insist on it."

"No doubt," Sam smirked. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"She's suspicious," I said, frowning. "I can't put my finger on it but she's acting weird."

"She just got you back, Danny," Sam said, snuggling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding on tight. "You don't know how much your absence affected her. It scared her to death that you were going to die again. She was really upset."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere again," I said. I held Sam against my chest and Sam melted into me. I could stay like this for the rest of eternity and be okay with it.

(04)

We stayed in the farmhouse for the biggest part of the night. Eventually, the humans went to bed but the ghosts remained up, watching Mom doing her tests. After she questioned Esmeralda, she gave her body an autopsy and examined the baby. Mom didn't reveal any of her findings but I knew she was happy to be given this opportunity. She was like a schoolgirl.

When Mom finally finished her lab experiments, she sat down with the ghosts to tell them how to help the humans keep the child under control. Mom had tons of gadgets in that rectangle that she was handing over to the family. When she found out ghosts were living in the real world, she promised she'd deliver some more tools to help keep their identities a secret. I guess with Grandma Fenton now living with Grandpa, Mom has a couple ideas how that could be possible.

Once everything was taken care of, we went back to the ship. The rest of my team had set up camp which was just making the Ops Center into a stationary object. Mom, Sam and I went inside the Ops Center to find our family sitting around the table with mugs of coffee while my party stood in the back, their arms crossed behind their backs.

"We're back," Mom announced, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and moving to the coffee pot. Sam had a seat when I nodded to her, moving towards the coffee pot myself. I brought Sam and I a mug back.

"How did it go," Dad asked.

Mom sat down as I handed the second mug to Sam. "Informative," Mom answered. "Her body didn't have a thing wrong with it. If she was given an autopsy to find out what killed her, no one would be able to discover the cause of death. The baby literally kept her alive. It's hard to explain but the child sucked the life out of her but at the same time, put energy into her. I wished I had a pregnant ghost to examine and then I could say with certainty that a ghost pregnancy is vastly different then a human one. My theory is that while a human fetus is given nutrients through the umbilical cord, a ghost fetus is given life."

"Life," Dad said, frowning. "How does a ghost generate life? They're already dead."

"Yes, but a ghost maintains life energy at all times. It is what makes them sentient. I think the ghost generates life energy and that is a ghost fetus' nutrient. Esmeralda was giving her little one human nutrients but she had no way to supply her child life energy except for the life energy that kept her alive. Esmeralda told me that when she was in the early stages of her pregnancy, she was constantly tired and always sick. She bruised easy and she always seemed to be hungry. Then when she was three months pregnant, her energy returned. She was very hard to injure, food was rarely needed, she was impervious to disease and she felt well rested. Imagine if the child was too weak in the beginning to protect his mother but once he entered the second trimester, he was strong enough to keep himself alive and his mother. I'd say by the fourth month, Esmeralda was too far gone. To ever save a human pregnant with a ghost, we'd have to either terminate the pregnancy before three months or somehow keep her energy levels up from the fourth month until she delivers. The child is too strong to terminate after that point and the mother is too protected to die."

"Too strong," I said, furrowing my brow. Where had I heard that before?

"What," Mom asked, looking to me.

"During one of my cleanups I heard a ghost declare a woman too strong after a certain point. It couldn't be," I said, thinking over. It wasn't in Mexico but it was after I dropped the girls off. I spent a lot of time in Mexico, heading south. Was I already in Venezuela when I heard that? It was Diego that said that. He told the girl guard that those women would be too strong after a certain point. No, he said his previous one would be too strong. "Crap! Diego was getting them pregnant!"

"What," Mom asked. My entire family leaned in, listening to me.

"I followed two people one night to this location where a group of ghosts were living. The boy was delivering the girl who had either been sold or sold herself into bondage. When we made it to the location, the head ghost was named Diego. He was taking the girl—I can't remember their names—and he gave a female ghost his previous girl. Diego told her to get rid of her fast because pretty soon she would be too strong to destroy and he had no use for them when they got like that." I swallowed hard and I saw my team look down. "She wasn't his first."

"We need to find her," Mom declared. "How long ago was this?"

"Jeez," I huffed out. "It was after I went out on my own. I just got to Venezuela. Maybe three weeks ago. It could have been sooner." I looked to Sam. "Do you remember when that was?"

"Jeez," Sam copied my reaction. "That's when you were almost killed, right? He was going to behead you, right, forcing you to use that gun Mrs. Fenton gave you."

"It's when I went bald," I said, thinking back. I heard Mom gasp, followed by everyone else.

"Why didn't you tell me Danny was nearly killed," Tucker declared.

I covered my face. "Oops. Sorry, guys, it wasn't really that bad. I used that gun Mom gave me and it took care of everything." Not really but I can't explain that I used the Ghost Stinger to cover my body with a 'shell' with Mom and Dad in the room.

"It wasn't that long ago," Sam replied. "I don't think it was three weeks ago. It couldn't have been. It hasn't even been two weeks since my miscarriage."

I saw Mom cover her mouth in shock. I nodded, thinking about it. "You're right. So there still should be time left, considering Diego wasn't talking about her being too strong in just a few days."

"You've been in contact with Danny," Mom declared. "I didn't even know Danny knew about the miscarriage!"

"Tucker called me," I lowered my head. "Sam spent several days in the castle and I spent a couple days with her. I knew. Sam and I have been in contact since I left. We may have been separated for a week before she found a way to get a hold of me."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew where he was," Mom said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I didn't know where he was," Sam responded. "We caught up to him right before we told you and Mr. Fenton that he was missing but he didn't fight back. We weren't going to take him in with him not resisting. We knew he'd leave again. So we started working on a new plan. That's when we told you we didn't know where he was and we tried to guilt him in coming home. When he turned the girls over to us, though, we knew that what he was doing was important. He would never leave the girls unless it was important."

"Okay," Mom nodded. "So you were talking the same way we talked with him after he gave us the girls."

"Yes," Sam nodded. Sam held her head high when she lied but after she spoke, her head lowered, her chin resting on her chest—a sure sign that Sam is lying.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mom said, resting her hand on top of mine. "I couldn't imagine going through what you went through at such a young age."

I lowered my head, nodding. "He's okay, though. Sam and I have both seen him and we know he's taken care of. I'm just glad Sam's okay."

"I've seen him, too," Mom smiled. "He is so adorable. The most beautiful purple eyes I've ever seen, sorry Sam."

"No, I agree," Sam smiled. "They're warm and transfixing. I stare into them for hours upon end."

"Well, let's work on a plan to get those ghosts out of there," Tucker said, standing up. He walked around the table, pulling down a huge monitor from the ceiling. He completed the trip around the table, picking up a laptop and sitting back in his spot beside of Valerie. He opened the laptop, typing in some commands. The screen came to life.

When a map of the Ghost Zone came up, I knew what he was doing. "The network is in the third quadrant. It's opposite of the island."

"We haven't done any real business in the third," Tucker replied, zooming the image on the third quadrant. There are four corners of the Ghost Zone the same way it was thought there were four corners of the Earth. We're located in the second quarter and the island is located in the third. The castle is located in the first.

"No," I agreed. "That's how it got to be so bad. We weren't looking for any other portals. I was only aware of Vlad's and ours. The natural portals are becoming less stable so it's easier to open them. The portals in the Andes are so unstable that all it took was a blast to open them."

We studied the map, taking in the scenery. We marked everything in the Ghost Zone so even though we didn't do much business there, we knew were everything was. There was a lot of big haunts there but then again, you find that anywhere there's a big civilization. The first quadrant is littered in huge haunts—case in point, the castle. In our quadrant, they are simple, like my grandparents' haunt. You can find bigger haunts but they are few and far between.

Once we knew the area we were dealing with, I drew out a diagram of the network to the best of my party's and my ability. Gauis and I had only been there for three days and Marcellus and Serguis never got to go so it was really up to Gauis and I.

"Okay," Mom spoke up. "This should be really easy. All we have to do is go in the network and they will not have powers. Capture them and we're done."

"You underestimate them, ma'am," Gauis began to explain. "These ghosts are terrified. They will not go down without a fight. Even without powers, for the most part these ghosts have been around longer than you have."

"Don't forget the vessels," Serguis spoke up. "I'm not sure how your tool would work on pure energy. They may be able to draw energy from them even without powers themselves. That could make things interesting."

"Agreed," Gauis nodded. He looked to me. "The best we can hope for is the ghosts rebelling. I am weary of thousands of ghosts fighting for their lives."

"Yeah," I nodded, agreeing. "Mom, I think the best bet we have is to go in there and take out a small group." I pointed to the communicator. "We can be in constant contact, we'll go in and use stealth. If any of us get into trouble, I can have backup here in five minutes."

"Why would it take your party that long to get to us? We'll be in the same area," Dad asked me, furrowing his brow.

"Danny isn't talking about us," Gauis spoke. "If we are discovered, we would be of little help. We would be calling in reinforcements from the castle. That's the backup he speaks of. If we have to call in for help, we'll be okay so long as they can get to us in time. You can rest assured we could be rescued."

"Imagine the ending of Jurassic Park three," Tucker said, a smirk on his lips. "If we call in for backup from the castle, we'll have the entire army coming to our aid. These guys are Romans."

"Some," Gauis smirked. "I, for one, am Frankish."

"Well, I'm Roman," Valentinus smirked. "We also received Roman training."

"Will they respond to a distress call," Mom asked us. I fought not to laugh. Yeah. They'll come if their King, Duke and Duchess is in trouble.

"No doubt," I nodded. I was still fighting a smile.

"Have no fears, ma'am," Gauis said, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "If we need reinforcements, we will have them within minutes."

"Okay," Mom conceded. "We will go in using stealth but if anyone's cover is blown, we are to alert the others. I'll reactivate the egg."

"You're going to deactivate it," I asked, trying not to sound too excited. Of course, I didn't succeed. I was going to get my powers back!

"Yes," Mom nodded. "We can't have these guys losing their powers. That'll make them suspicious."

"Okay," Sam spoke up, coming to her feet. "To take these ghosts down, we'll have to act fast. Most ghosts need to be weakened before capture can be possible. Try to root out who's the weakest. If there's more than three strong ghosts, do not proceed. Try to take them alone but if you have to take them as a group, try to stay in the shadows. They will not suspect a human so we're going to have the element of surprise. Try not to disclose your location and take them out as quick as you can. Do not call attention to yourself by using high energy weapons. This means you will need to use hand-to-hand combat and weapons like the Jack-o-nine-tails, the Specter Deflector and the fat sticks; things to that extent.

"Trying to hit a ghost if you haven't done it before will be tricky." Sam walked over to Gauis. She went to put her hand on his shoulder. "We're from two different realms and if we don't watch, we won't be able to touch them. It's kind of hard to beat an enemy you can't touch. However, touching a ghost is as easy as mind over matter. If you don't mind, it don't matter," Gauis then was pushed back suddenly. "Even if they are intangible, you can hit them. Their next move is to turn invisible. We have the glasses so use them if you can. If they aren't functioning properly, you can always locate an invisible ghost if he's targeting you. If he's fleeing, he's gone, though. Listen to your instincts and let your senses tell you where he is."

Tucker stood up, going to the cabinet. He pulled out a box. He opened the box, emptying it on the cabinet and dropping water on them. The objects resized to their normal size. "These are the power identifier and the invisibility goggles. Turn them on and they will tell you everything you need to know about your enemy."

As he handed the goggles to Mom and Dad, I got nervous. They identify us. Tucker passed out thirteen goggles; one to everyone but Jazz. Finally, Tucker retrieved another box from another shelf and rehydrated those objects as well. They were the low grade weapons.

"Here," Mom said, grabbing a communicator from the wrack. "You're going too, right, Joseph?"

"Yes, ma'am," Joseph nodded.

"You'll need one of these."

"Be careful," Jazz said, pressing her swollen abdomen to her fiancé. Joseph wrapped his arm around her back.

"I will," Joseph said, rubbing his nose to hers. "You don't worry, Princess. I'll be fine. I promise."

"I love you," Jazz said, kissing him gently. Joseph rubbed her face gently, stepping away. Mom stared at Jazz a moment longer than normal. They're returning to normal and they're starting to recognize there's something different about her. According to my team, everyone else knows Jazz is pregnant so it's just the situation. She'll have to tell Mom and Dad soon and I imagine she will. As Mom said about me, _if Jazz had been caught with that thing, I would have given her a pregnancy test no matter what_! She's not as lucky as I was. Mom knows girls can get pregnant.

I grabbed four communicators and four Fentonfones and connected them, handing them to my party. As my party was putting their communicators on, the rest of us programmed ours to pick up ghostly frequencies. Jazz helped Joseph do his.

Dani handed out backpacks and we packed our weapons inside. Brit knew what to do but she wasn't as skilled as us. She finished second to last, only Joseph after Brit. Once Joseph had finished packing his pack, we exited the ship. Even Dani, Gauis, Marcellus, Serguis, Valentinus and I had weapons. Using our powers would draw attention to ourselves. We would be relying on weapons the same as everyone else.

Before we opened the portal to enter the Ghost Zone, we made sure we were synced up. Once I was sure, Gauis opened the portal and my party and Dani lifted us through the portal. Dani got Dad because he was nervous about flying. Once we were inside, though, we were capable of floating ourselves.

"You have good control over your powers, don't you, Danielle," Mom asked.

"Now," Dani nodded. "I just knew Dad wouldn't want a ghost to fly him in so I decided to do it. You okay, Dad?"

"Ye-yeah," Dad said, breathless. Flying still scares him.

"That was a unique experience," Joseph said, crossing his arms. I could tell he was a little shaken.

"You'll get the hang of it," I smirked.

"Please don't threaten me," Joseph laughed. I laughed with him. He knows I dream of the future and that's what he's talking about.

I led the way to the network but stopped just on the outskirts. "Okay. Anyone wanting to back out needs to do so now. It's going to be long, hard and time consuming. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I looked at my parents, Brit and Joseph purposely.

"I'm ready," Brit said, pulling out the ghost baton.

"So am I," Joseph nodded.

"I'm not worried," Mom said.

"Neither am I," Dad agreed.

"I just need to make it clear. If our cover is blown, make it known. I'll reactivate the egg."

"Got it," Sam nodded.

I looked to Val and she nodded. "I know. Don't use my suit. Only in an emergency."

"That's right," I nodded. I looked to my sister. "You either, young lady. Hand and weapon."

"I've got it," Dani rolled her eyes.

I looked to my team. "You guys know what to do. Don't use your powers. Follow the rules Sam set. Got it."

"Yes, sire," they addressed at once. I looked to Sam and Tucker.

"I'm not worried about you two. I know you are the ones who know exactly what to do." I took a deep breath. "But don't over exert yourselves. Watch your back." I looked to Tucker as I stepped up to Sam. "You know your biggest weakness. If you monitor yourself, you should be able to prevent any mishaps. Be careful."

"You've got it, dude," Tucker said, humor absent from his voice. He knew he was at risk for overusing his mental abilities. With such panic from disappearing ghosts and an invisible enemy, he is going to be disadvantaged.

"Sam," I said, taking her hands in mine. She scared me to death. If I got hurt, she would have no warning. Something like a blast could distract her enough to get her killed. It scared me.

"Don't worry," Sam said, smiling at me. "Just look out for yourself and I'll be fine. Besides, I doubt I'll really be apart from you if you know what I mean."

"I do," I nodded, reluctantly. It wasn't something to be proud of. How is it fair if she has to fight her ghost and mine, too? "Just be careful, honey. I know you can take care of yourself. Don't get distracted, though."

"I won't," Sam said. She squeezed my hand but my powers were back now meaning I didn't feel it. I just felt the fabric pulling and the vibration of her pulse.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Sam said. I pulled myself away from her, trying to control the fear I felt. The best way to keep Sam safe is to keep myself safe. I had to protect Sam at all costs.

_Please, Danny, if there were ever an opportunity for her to get killed, now would be it_, Tucker said in my head. _Don't get hurt, no matter what you have to do to prevent it._

I will, I nodded.

Tucker and Valerie said goodbye at the same time as Mom was instructing Dad in her affectionate way. Finally, we split up. My party, Dani and I could go to another part of the community so while they did it in the open, flying to the other side, I went in one area and then flew to the opposite side. My family had to remain unseen so they went in close to where we were. I landed in an alley, creeping towards a street. I didn't hear anything over my earpiece so that was a good sign.

I heard my first noise in my earpiece, the sound of gurgling. I heard soft fight sounds and then it was all quiet. The first of the ghosts in my team got one. Before I got to the street to spy on the ghosts, the noises were coming in succession. At least half of my team was fighting now.

I stopped and pressed myself against the wall, peeking over my shoulder. Five ghosts sat lounging in the back of a tavern, unaware of my presence. They were sitting in a circle so it would be difficult to grab one without at least one of them seeing me. I looked around me, seeing a better viewing perch. I darted across the alley, jumping up and grabbing a brick windowsill. I pulled myself up, walking along a narrow ledge. I was now looking above the group.

The tavern was a brick building with two floors. The building I was on now could connect me to the tavern if I followed this ledge far enough away to jump across the alley. I would have to keep a generous distance so I wouldn't alert them to my presence and the sound of me hitting the tavern wouldn't travel to their ears. I continued down the ledge. Finally, I was far enough away. The jump was about two hundred yards so I would have to use a mixture of powers and skill. I looked above me and saw that the building I was on and the tavern were level. I used my fingernails to very carefully climb up the side of the building. I walked back about ten feet, took a run at the ledge and jumped. About a third of the way there, I felt gravity pulling me down. I used my powers to get me to the other side.

Once on the tavern, I silently made my way back to where the ghosts were. I made it to the edge of the building and jumped down to the ground, only using my powers to make me land soundlessly. I was using my human abilities more than anything else. I only used my powers to make sure I survived the crazy stunts I was doing.

The circle of ghosts were now all turned away from me, allowing me to mark out which was the strongest. I pulled out the goggles, slipping them on. There were two sixs, one eight and two nine's. Nothing I couldn't handle. I rolled into the alley, grabbing the chair of one of the sixs. I pulled a small weapon, shocking him until he was weak enough. He let out soft cries of alarm but I had him in the thermos in twenty seconds.

The four remaining ghosts had all come to their feet but they were looking in the opposite direction. Don't you know you never take your eyes off the direction your buddy disappeared in? I grabbed the one closest to me, shocking him with my hand over his mouth. The others didn't even notice him disappear.

Once I had the eight in the thermos, I moved in the shadows to be behind them. The ghosts were turning slowly, trying to find out what they just witnessed.

"What was that," one of the nine's asked as he turned to the eight's previous position. "Hey, where's Matthew?" I grabbed the second six as their attention diverted away.

"Shit, what happened," the second nine asked as he looked around. "What happened to Matt, Tim and Ray?"

"I don't know," the first one remarked. "Have you seen anything?"

As he finished speaking, I grabbed him. I heard the other ghost exclaim in fear. I sucked my current victim in quickly and blocked the second nine from exiting the alley.

"I don't think so," I smirked. I hit him four times, reducing his power. I sucked him in, cleaning out the alley.

I opened the tavern's back door, twisting the lock. All I need to do is create a source of panic and they won't even think of unlocking the door. I went around the building, canvasing it. There was an upstairs but the windows were barred. I can't imagine them thinking the bars could keep a ghost out or in without some kind of failsafe. All I have to do is make sure they can't exit the doors.

I entered the tavern, locking the door quietly. I looked around the room, my goggles tucked in my back pocket. I didn't want my appearance to scare them away. Most were obliviously chatting in booths but a few were observant at the bar—probably looking for ghosts to attract. I needed to go after the bar first, then. I quietly went behind the bar, trying not to draw attention to myself. I wanted to take out the ones being observant first. Then I'd create the panic. They won't mindlessly twist the doorknob forever, after all.

I hutched over, tucking myself down low to stay out of sight. I waited until the bartender bent over before grabbing him. I pulled him into my space, shocking him four times. I sucked him in the thermos. I stood up, acting normal. A ghost waved his hand at me, watching the dance floor. No one was looking at the bartender; they were either watching the customers or watching their emotion drinks. I stuck the prong in his back, grabbing his mouth and pulling him back. I sucked him in the thermos.

I progressed slowly the same way until the bar was mostly empty. I slowly walked around the bar, sapping the ghosts in the back once and sucking them in until the bar was vacant. Now it was time to create the distraction.

I returned the wand to my pack and pulled out three jellybean-sized objects. I crushed them in my hand, feeling a few sparks. _They don't hurt humans_, Mom told me a long time ago. _They attack a ghost's core, immobilizing them_. Once the capsules were crushed, I had to get them away from me. I tossed them in the middle of the crowd, the perfect location to start a distraction. I walked away calmly as the capsules hit the floor. Dozens of ghosts shrieked, hitting the floor. They wouldn't be going anywhere. They were the means, though. The rest were the end.

The room turned into a riot as the paranoid ghosts panicked. I retrieved my thermos, going through the crowd, easily capturing ghosts. I made sure not to draw attention to myself so no one even looked at me once. The force of the suction was enough to capture most of the ghosts. The ones that didn't go in got a shock from my wand. Within ten minutes, I had the entire group in my thermos, including three discs in my pocket. That's taken care of.

(04)

I went through businesses and homes like that all night. I had my corner of the city cleaned out by the time my watch said eight the next morning. I knew we weren't done yet. The biggest danger was dealing with the bosses. They were on the top hill and that's when I think we'll have to band together. Sam, Tucker and I were the first to meet in the middle but my party and Danielle were right behind us. We were waiting on the humans now.

"They're going to know something is going on," I said, looking up at the mansion. "We'll have to move soon if we want to get the jump on them."

"We can proceed, sire," Gauis spoke.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Mom and Dad will want to be there."

"Whatever you want to do, Danny," Gauis said. We continued to wait.

Valerie joined us next but Mom, Dad, Joseph and Brit came over at the same time. While they were the inexperienced members of the group, I found it odd. "What's going on?"

"Brit got into some trouble," Mom remarked. My eyes widened.

"Don't worry," Brit said, her breathing hard. "Ghosts were a little harder than I thought. I didn't expect them to be so hard to take down."

"I'm so sorry," I said, swallowing. "I'm so used to my family knowing how to beat a ghost. Maybe I should have left you two out of it. Did you have any issues, Joseph? Jazz will kill me if I got you hurt."

"Nah," Joseph waved it off. "After throwing three punches, I finally hit one. I'm not used to not being able to hit something and apparently, it wasn't used to being hit by a human." He gave me a smirk.

"Mom, Dad," I asked.

"We were fine," Mom smiled. "No problem whatsoever."

"Good," I said, breathing deeply. "Now the real trouble begins. These guys are bosses."

"These guys aren't going to be one ounce of trouble," Mom replied. "Once these guys don't have powers, they won't stand a chance against us."

"Still, prepare for the worst," I remarked. We floated up the hill to the enormous mansion, phasing through the exterior. Joseph was apprehensive about flying at a wall and trusting it to not smack him in the face but Brit eagerly tested her hand first. When her hand phased through the wall, she giggled, flying through it first.

Once Joseph saw all of us phase through the wall, he tried it. His face was scrunched up as he appeared through the wall. He really did think he was going to hit the wall. Mom removed the egg from her jumpsuit and pressed the button, forcing my party to walk on the floor. Dani and I continued to float because we weren't using our powers to fly.

"Sorry," Mom whispered.

I put my index finger to my lips to silence her. Ghosts can hear the softest sounds so I wanted us to be absolutely quiet. Mom nodded her understanding.

I heard a soft cry over my Fentonfone and I knew we were near one of them. Sam, Tucker and I were on the move and phased through the wall. The feeling was weird when I passed through the wall. Sam sent out the Jack-o-nine tails as I crushed a capsule in my hand. This time, I wasn't shocked. I hoped they would. My fear was dismissed though when I tossed the capsule at the eight there and they hit the ground, convulsing. It worked!

Tucker sucked them in the thermos and we returned to the rest of our team before they joined us. "That was fast," Joseph commented.

"It was," I agreed.

"Told you," Mom smiled at me.

We continued down the hallway but nothing suspicious popped at me. I reached the end of the hallway. "What," I asked. I should have come across more ghosts by now.

"You are very foolish," a voice spoke up from behind. I turned around to find upwards of twenty ghosts boxing us in. "Why would you come into the slaughterhouse?"

"It's as we feared," Gauis said, pulling out an ecto-sword. "The vessels are unaffected by the device." He extended the size of the sword, preparing to fight.

"And you are," he smiled. Mom reached her hand in her pocket as the ghost started laughing. Oh no. "Do you really think we would leave that wonderful device in your pocket, child? You are more naïve than I thought."

"You don't know us," Sam spat. "We're not ghosts."

"Any of you are no threat, my dear," he smiled at Sam. "She's pretty, eh?"

"You won't touch her," Tucker declared.

"I might be pretty but I'll kick your ass," Sam hissed.

Tucker was the first to move, retrieving a vault pole. Sam pulled out two medium sized buttons. It looked like those closet lights that work using batteries. She secured them on her hands, smacking the buttons together. A green force extended, creating either a shield or a weapon. The ghosts moved towards us, allowing me to flip one on his back. I stuck the wand in his chest but the zap traveled through my pick and went into me. He gave me a smirk.

"Not so fun, is it," he gave me a full-mouth smile.

I stuck the wand back in my pocket, elbowing him as I twisted back to the front. "Not as fun as that was," I spat. I have to find the vessel he's got on him. The ghost threw an energy blast at me and I pulled out the energy snatcher. The thing started to fizzle as I caught it but it carried out the action I commanded of it. The ghost tried to catch the blast but he wasn't strong enough to catch the energy he was throwing. The energy slammed into his core and he screamed in pain. He faded away but he wasn't obliterated. He went back to his haunt.

I looked around to see Brit being forced against a wall. A ghost ran his hand up her thigh and Brit screamed in rage, shoving with all her might. I moved towards them but another ghost grabbed me by the waist and threw me to the ground. "Oh, no, boy. You don't come into our haunt and escape unscathed."

"You won't hurt my sister, either, bastard," I hissed. I wished I had my powers. Brit's in trouble! I pushed against his weight but he was just too much for mortal me. "Brit, the Specter Deflector," I screamed. The ghost punched me in the mouth and the son of a bitch hurt! I felt a pool of sweaty, metallic tasting substance collect in my mouth. I spit the blood out, the bodily fluid phasing through him. I focused real hard, forcing my head towards his. This is going to hurt.

My head and his hit at the same time and we both screamed in pain. I used the distraction, though, to push him off me and suck him in the thermos. I charged at the ghost, flipping another one that was trying to get in my way. Brit's hands were secured with ectoplasm above her head, linked to the wall, as the ghost went to tear at her blouse. I sacked him, forcing him into the wall. Tucker made it to Brit just as I forced the bastard off her. He used the Jack-o-nine tails to cut the ectoplasm.

"Are you okay," Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Brit said, her breathing coming through heavy. "Thanks," Brit said, her voice breaking.

"You stick with me," Tucker said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sam, go to Mom. Dani, go to Joseph. Valerie, go to Dad. Stay together and watch each other's back."

"You got it," Dani declared, kicking one ghost. He fell into another one as Dani took a run at him, using him to vault herself over three ghosts. She landed on the back of a ghost attacking Joseph, wrapped her legs around his knees forcing them both to the ground. Tucker sucked the ghost in the thermos.

Gauis and Marcellus had paired up while Valentinus and Serguis paired up. Everyone else had a buddy. I sucked the ghost threatening to rape Brit in the thermos.

I surveyed the ghosts, trying to find out who had the egg. If I could locate that ghost, I could take care of this mess. We were working better in the buddy system but the ghosts were still stronger than us. There were thirteen of us while there was just a few more of them. One ghost threw Serguis off him and I saw him stick his hand in his pocket. It's him!

There were about eight ghosts who weren't fighting anyone, the bastard I wanted being the ninth. When those eight saw me set my sights on their boss, they moved in towards me. I caught one blast while the second one hit me in the shoulder. I heard Sam gasp but she grunted in rage next and I heard the thermos activate. She's okay. I broke open another capsule, with only one more remaining, and dropped it. The capsule worked more like bondage than to incapacitate. I used the thermos less the two got out and tried to avoid the remaining six.

I was just about to reach the ghost when I felt like my heart stopped. Despite being right on top of the ghost with the egg, I turned around. "Sam," I heard Tucker scream and I anxiously searched for her and Mom. Mom was the only one I saw and she had sent out the Jack-o-nine tails. As soon as she could, she sucked the ghost in the thermos and turned. I turned in the direction everyone else was looking in to see Sam crumpled up on the ground.

Tucker was nearing her by the time I felt my mind unfreeze. I ran to her side as Tucker started feeling for broken bones.

"Sam," I finally found my voice.

"Don't touch her," Mom cried. I looked to Tucker and he had already put his hands around her neck.

"You know what to do, Danny. Don't fail us now."

"I won't," I said, my voice broken. I grabbed Sam's feet and put them together. Tucker counted to three and we rolled her over like a log. Mom made it to us next.

"I've got her," Mom said. I looked up with murderous eyes to the ghost with the egg. I needed that egg to save Sam's life.

"Shit," the ghost with my egg remarked. "Retreat!"

"Oh, no you don't," I hissed, bolting to my feet. I missed his shirt by an inch. The ghosts could move faster than I could but I wasn't going to let him get away. I pressed the button.

"Sire," the Record Keeper announced.

"I need backup," I instructed. "Bring medical attention, too. Sam's hurt. Do not let anyone leave this area!"

"Yes, sire," he announced.

"Tell the army what they're up against," I replied. I knew he already knew.

"I will tell them they will lose their powers. I will have a medical team there pronto, sire."

"Thank you," I said. I ran back to my family. There were no more ghosts in the room. I looked to my hands.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Serguis said. My eyes instantly flew to Sam. "No. The Duchess is fine. I don't think the ghost has the egg anymore. We can't heal her."

"Then that means he's put it in the room," I declared. "We just have to get her out of the room."

"It's too dangerous to move her," Mom said, looking up at me. "We could risk paralyzing her."

"We can heal her once she's paralyzed," I declared. "Right now, Sam just hit a wall and she's at risk for internal bleeding."

"Okay," Mom said. "We'll try to move her the best we can." Mom began putting us around Sam to have her moved. Once we could lift her safely, we moved her out of the area the egg covered. I looked to my party but they still weren't glowing.

"What's going on," I asked, hysterical. "Why don't they have their powers back?"

"I don't know," Mom replied. Mom started patting her hazmat suit down and produced the jellybean pouch. Please, just let us heal her. Mom opened the pouch but her face fell. "I'm out."

"You're out," I cried, devastated. "How could you be out?"

"I don't carry many jellybeans on me," Mom said, her eyes welling with tears. I knew this was tearing her up. "My job is to have an advantage over the ghosts, not give them back the advantage. I only had a few on me. The rest are in the lab."

"Which is thousands of miles away," I said, rubbing Sam's hair. She was still breathing but she was knocked unconscious. Tucker was rubbing her hair on the opposite side.

"We'll have to wait for the medical team to get here," Gauis spoke. "We don't have a choice."

"If they don't have it with them and they didn't leave it in the room, the only other option is they stuck it in one of our pockets." I stuck my hand in my pockets, feeling for the egg. There was nothing in my pockets. The rest of my team started doing the same thing and Tucker patted Sam down. Nothing. "How," I asked, baffled.

"I don't know," Mom remarked. "How are they still powered down?"

**AN: Oh, no, it wasn't as easy as Maddie thought it was! :) These next few chapters are my favorites. I hope they are yours too. At the time I was writing this, I had come across a new fan fic and I instantly got hooked. A shout out to ****InvisibleoOne**** for her inspiration. She owns the plot of Sam getting hurt. I'm sure she's not the first to write about it but I was reading her story when I wrote this ;)**

**Also, anyone interested in the progress of this story. I am proud to announce I have finished the series. I am still putting finishing touches on it (I will probably erase the entire last scene altogether. I'm not satisfied with it) but for the most part, I'm finished! Thanks for everyone pushing me along! I hope you enjoyed your chapter!**

**Any feedback would be appreciated.**

**Four**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: The usual warnings; adult content, language and some violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Nine: Recovery**

My army finally arrived and Sam was transported back to the castle. The ghosts brought a medieval ambulance in the fashion of a horse and buggy. We had a long ride back to the castle but our powers never recovered. I sat by Sam's bed, holding her hand, as the doctors overlooked her. I had the best hospital in the Ghost Zone so I knew Sam was in good hands. Once I knew she was stable, I went to the nursery to get William. I knew Sam would want to see our son.

When I returned with William tucked gently in my arms, Brit was coughing. I gently eased William beside of his mother and he snuggled into her side. Brit was still coughing, though. I turned to Brit. "Are you okay" I noticed she was turning red in the face, though. "Brit?"

"I-I'm fine," Brit said, hoarsely. She was starting to sweat and she wiped her forehead with her arm.

"Are you sure," I asked. I used my hand to touch her forehead but all I could feel was the cold, wet sweat.

"I'm fine," Brit said. "Just got something caught in my throat." She didn't look okay but she sounded better. I nodded, unsure. I sat down beside of Sam, taking the hand not cuddling William. I kissed her hand, holding hers in both of mine. I was worried sick.

"What happened," Tucker finally asked. I looked up to see him asking Mom.

"An ecto-blast hit her," Mom replied, resting her elbow on her knee. She rested her head on her hand.

"Did she not see it," Danielle asked.

"She caught the first one," Mom said, her voice breaking. "The ghost sent the second one and it hit her. The force threw her through the air and she hit the wall. The ecto-blast didn't even do much damage. It was her hitting the wall."

"Why don't we have any powers," I asked. I caught my mistake but I didn't care. "Why are the powers not back?"

"I have no idea, Danny," Mom remarked. "We checked our pockets and none of us have it. I don't know why it's still affecting the ghosts."

I rested my head on Sam's bed, feeling so helpless. I never thought she would get hurt. I was certain she could take care of herself. The worst part is we wouldn't be in this mess still if that ghost played fair. I don't know how he's still blocking our powers.

A knock came to the door and I turned around. One of my personnel was standing in the doorway. "Sire. We have captured the ghosts in the community. I would like further instruction."

Tucker and I both came to our feet, saying in unison, "I want to see the fucker!"

I looked to Dani. "Stay with her, please. If William gets cranky, ask a nurse to return him."

"I've got my future sister-in-law," Dani nodded. I followed Tucker out the door while the remaining of my family followed me. Only Joseph stayed behind with my wife, son and sister.

The guard led us to the dungeon but he wouldn't let Tucker enter. I walked past Tucker and the door opened. It slammed behind me. "Hey," Tucker protested.

"Only Danny can go in," Gauis explained.

"Why," Mom asked.

"It's a long story," Gauis replied. My guards had already roughed him up and now he was tied in a chair.

"Where is the device," I demanded.

"I-I've already told them," the ghost stuttered. "I don't know. I didn't have it!"

"Do not lie to me," I hissed, stomping my foot on his. He gasped in pain, looking up. "Where is the egg?"

"I don't know. I was looking for my vessel, I swear! I didn't have the device. You were wrong!"

"Who had it," I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I'm not even sure what it looks like. Please. Let me go!"

"Not until Sam recovers," I hissed. "Untie him and deliver him to a cell. He doesn't come out until Sam recovers."

"Yes, sire," the guard replied. He opened the door, allowing me to exit.

"We need to question the ghosts in the thermoses," I replied.

"And hope it wasn't any that vanished," Mom replied.

"Yeah," I agreed. "We'll be in trouble if we don't have the ghost that has the answers."

We collected all the thermoses and brought them back to the dungeon. We began emptying the thermoses and locking them in the cells. There were less than thirty there, so it wasn't hard. My army went in first to loosen their tongues.

(04)

No one wanted to tell us where the egg was but I wasn't giving up. I stayed by Sam's side for hours but about noon, Mom touched me on the shoulder. "Sweetie, we're not done. I'm worried about Sam, too, but there's nothing we can do here. Let's finish dealing with the nests and then we can spend all the time we want with her."

I nodded reluctantly. I stood up, kissing Sam gently on the head. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart. You're going to be okay, I promise." I rubbed William's sleeping form. He had been with us since I brought him here. "Look after Mommy for me, son. Okay." I kissed his head and followed the line of teammates that were leaving. Tucker had his arms wrapped around his stomach, looking defeated. I knew how he felt. I've never felt so out of touch in my life.

We still had no powers so Gauis, Marcellus, Valentinus and Serguis stayed behind. The rest of us could float. It was still a long trip back but not nearly as long as the trip to take Sam to the castle. The ghosts can't even float. Taking their powers doesn't make them human; it just prohibits the use of their powers. I was trying to think of a way the ghosts could have altered that egg. It wasn't on us so it wasn't the egg itself. They altered it somehow and now the effects is hurting Sam. We finally arrived back in South America and went back to the Ops Center.

"Okay, get some sleep," Mom said. "We'll be going out tonight so there's no point in any of you getting hurt." Mom disappeared down the hall as Jazz ran to me.

"Hurt," Jazz asked, panicked. "Did someone get hurt?" her eyes scanned the group. "Sam?"

"She's fine, sort of," Tucker sighed. "She hit a wall but no one has powers and now she can't be healed. She's unconscious."

"Oh, my God," Jazz said, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

"This was my fault," I said, sitting down heavily in the chair.

"No, son," Dad said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You are not to blame. You tried to warn us."

"Not even I saw what they did, Dad," I sighed. "It's my fault because I died. Whatever happens to me, happens to Sam. I started this when I died."

"Don't beat yourself up, son. Sam wouldn't want you to do that."

"No," I smiled weakly. "Well, I'm going to bed. Wake me if anything comes up." I walked away from the doorway, heading to one of the rooms. I can't believe Mom dragged me away from Sam to sleep. I could have slept beside of Sam.

I opened a door, closed it behind me and stripped down. I didn't feel like sleeping but I would. I wanted to be at my best so I could get back to Sam. I wasn't going to leave her side for anything after I get rid of these nests. I'm not foolish enough to believe that all the ghosts were in the network.

(04)

The sun was starting to set when I woke up. I was the last one up and I hated myself for it. I grabbed a mug from the cabinet, pouring me some coffee. "You should have woke me up," I commented, taking a drink afterward.

"You were tired, honey," Mom said, standing up from the table. She made something to eat but left mine in the hotplate.

"I'm not hungry," I commented as she lifted the lid.

"You're eating, though," Mom commented. "You came in last night when Jack and I found you and you still didn't sleep any. God only knows when the last time you slept."

"I was fine," I remarked. Mom dished out supper despite my reluctance. She delivered it in front of me.

"Eat, Danny. You need to replenish your strength. All of us were wiped out."

I reluctantly agreed but my stomach was in knots. It wasn't as easy to eat with powers as it was without. The taste added a level of nausea I didn't expect. I put the fork of potatoes in my mouth but my stomach flopped and I thought I'd vomit.

"Are you okay," Tucker asked me, worry crossing his features.

"No," I admitted, swallowing the potatoes hard. "Sam's in the hospital and we can't heal her," I diverted the pressure off me.

"I'm upset too but you didn't look too bad when you woke up," Tucker replied.

"Sleep induced bliss," I said, taking another bite. I forced myself to eat but it was horrible. I felt like I was going to upchuck everything. I didn't want anyone to know that, though. It was just nerves, it had to be.

"Well, we did a search and I've got the location of three nests," Mom spoke. "We might be able to clean this place up tonight."

"I doubt it," I remarked, taking my plate to the sink. I started washing it out, moving slowly. "There's more than just three nests."

"They were low-lying, though," Dad remarked. "Once we get in the mountains, we can widen the area and find more. Your mother may be right."

"What about the egg," I asked. I had my doubts but I hoped Mom figured out how the ghosts did this to us.

"I'm sorry, honey, I can't figure it out," Mom remarked. "I called Marcie and she is supposed to retrieve some jellybeans for Phantom's army. It'll take them a while to get there but the trip may be worth it. We're hoping at least."

"Oh, I'm an idiot," I declared, slamming the plate in the sink. The plate shattered and I cut my hand. I cried out like a baby, cradling my hand.

"Danny," Mom cried but Tucker reached me first. He grabbed a towel and put pressure on the bleeding wound.

"I should have floated back to Fentonworks," I said, hissing from the pain. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"You were tired," Mom said gently. "I'll get the first aid kit."

"You need to be careful," Tucker whispered. "You're more sensitive to pain."

"How do you think Sam feels," I grunted. I can't believe I overlooked the jellybeans earlier. I could have had them brought back hours ago! Sam could be healed by now.

"Sam is sleeping, Danny. She doesn't feel anything. She's going to kill me, though, if I allow you to hurt yourself."

"What the hell is going on, Tucker," I asked. I felt tears burn hot behind my eyes but I refused to release them. "Why doesn't anyone have powers?"

"I don't know, D," Tucker sighed. "I couldn't sleep for thinking about this. That egg has to be around here somewhere. I cannot figure out why none of us have powers. It can't be on Sam because we don't have powers now. It has to be affecting us like the neutralizer."

"Could it be with us," I asked. "What if Sam is okay now because the egg is only with us?"

"I don't know," Tucker sighed. "Wouldn't the ghosts know if they got their powers back?"

"I don't know, Tucker. I am just so frustrated. I want Sam better, Tucker. I can't stand her laid up like this."

"Me either, buddy," Tucker said, gripping my shoulder in his hand. "Sam's going to be okay, though. She's human now, remember. She doesn't have the protection of being a halfa." He lifted my hand up just a little bit. "Sound familiar?"

"Of course it does," I groaned. "But a cut hand isn't going to kill me," I hissed.

"Calm down," Tucker said softly. He looked in my eyes. "You losing your cool isn't going to help Sam either."

"I know," I groaned. Mom returned with the kit.

"Okay, let me see," Mom said, directing me to the table. Tucker and I walked back and Mom turned her chair to face me. She started to bandage my hand as I searched for an answer. The egg has either affected everyone like the power neutralizer or we have the egg. My cut hand proves that I don't have powers.

(04)

We captured a few ghosts but then we decided to do patrols in the villages to protect the people. It was weird with my entire team there. It wasn't like walking the streets like we did years ago. This was not Amity Park and these ghosts weren't relatable even to the worst my town faced. These ghosts were older, more skilled. These ghosts were smart and the likelihood of death was higher here than in my town. I dreaded the first person we see die today. My team foolishly believes we can protect the people.

I heard a soft sound in my Fentonfone and I knew time had run out. I hated not being able to sense where the person was. I tried to listen to the clues and turned in that direction. The sounds took me to an alley with a ghost and a female human. He had backed her into a corner but he hadn't attacked her sexually. Honestly, I'd rather have him attempt to rape her. At least I have more time to try to save her.

He grabbed her arm, causing her to scream. He floated just above the ground but when we came around the corner, he fell from the sky. Honestly, I hadn't expected that. Tucker, Joseph, Dad and I went after the ghost while Dani, Valerie, Brit and Mom went to the girl. The ghost tried to punch Joseph but he ducked from his throw and send one of his own to the ghost. He hit him.

"You don't treat a lady like that," Joseph hissed. Tucker sucked the ghost in the thermos.

"We were lucky," I sighed. "If he hadn't lost his powers, he might have had time to kill her."

We turned to the girls and the woman was crying in Brit's arms. Brit was trying to soothe her.

Joseph walked over to her and said something in Spanish. The girl nodded, thanking us in Spanish. She walked out of the alley.

"What was he doing," Mom asked, furrowing her brow. "All he did was touched her."

"Ghosts are cold," I answered. "It hurt when he touched her which frightened her." I let out a soft huff. "What I don't understand is that when we came around the corner, he lost his powers. Wouldn't that mean we have the egg?"

"That makes the most sense," Mom answered, crossing her arms.

I pushed the button over my ear. "Record Keeper," I announced. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, sire," the Record Keeper replied.

"Try healing Sam," I answered. "I'm thinking we have the egg which means anyone in the castle would still have their powers."

"We will test the theory, sire," the Record Keeper answered. I waited on the line, holding my breath. Tucker wrapped his arm around my shoulder, looking as nervous as I was. I listened to the background noise very carefully.

"Duchess," the Record Keeper's voice came across, startled.

"What," I asked as Tucker looked at me, worriedly.

"Where is everyone," I heard Sam's voice and I let out a deep breath.

"Put her on," I declared, trying not to break down. Was she awake when he walked in?

"Danny," Sam's voice traveled across my speakers. I laughed, so relieved.

"Sam," I laughed, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sam said, her voice confused. "I've got one hell of a headache. What happened?"

"You were hit with an ecto-blast," I answered. "You got a concussion. We were worried."

"Sorry," Sam answered. "Were you the one who brought me William?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I wiped a few unshed tears from my eyes. "I hoped he would help you get better."

"He's great," Sam replied. "Where are you now?"

"Doing some more work," I answered. "The ghosts did something with the egg. It's affecting us but I know it's with us. As soon as we left, you must have healed."

"So you don't have any powers right now," Sam asked.

"No. No one around us have any powers. That's why the party didn't go with us. They'd just drag us down trying to come with us."

"Danny, will you tell me what is going on," Tucker demanded.

"Sam's healed," I answered. "I guess she got better when we left." My entire family let out relieved sighs but Tucker stole my communicator. "Hey!"

"Sam," Tucker called into the communicator. Now I couldn't hear her. "Oh, thank God, baby girl. How are you feeling?" There was a pause as Sam responded. "Well, you listen to the doctors okay. They know what they're doing. Now, you listen to me. No, Sam, you are going to get—Sam, listen to me, you had a concussion. Ugh, you are incorrigible. Here, talk to your husband!" Tucker passed me the communicator back, which I eagerly accepted. "Talk to your wife!"

"Sam," I said, putting the communicator back on.

"I'm coming to you," Sam replied.

"No, you are—," I began.

"Yes, I am," Sam declared. "I'm healed, I can fight!"

"I won't allow—," I began again.

"I'm not asking for permission," Sam retorted.

"You are going—."

"I'll be there, soon. You need help."

"…to get better," I continued.

"I'm already better," Sam retorted.

"Sam," Mom's voice came over the communicator and I looked to her in shock. "Honey, you were hurt. We've got everything under control. You just stay in the castle and take care of my grandbaby."

"Mrs. Fenton," Sam began.

"No," Mom cut her off. "You got hurt. I know you're healed—."

"I'm fine," Sam objected.

"But you need to take it easy," Mom continued. "We've got it under control. Besides, if you come down here, we'll have odd numbers and Danny will end up by himself again. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Mom gave me a soft smile.

"Depends who his partner is," Sam retorted.

"Danny and Joseph have paired up," Mom answered. "Tucker and Brit, Danielle and Jack and Valerie and I."

"Okay," Sam sighed. "I'll stay here but you are to keep me updated. I want to know what's going on. And come and see me when you get a chance."

"I'll be at your side before tonight," I answered.

"You're still there," Sam asked, surprised. "Did Mrs. Fenton give you the communicator back?"

"No. We can link up. Did I not tell you kids about that option?"

"No," I answered. "I thought the only way to link was through the continual communicator or through the CB. I had no idea I could listen to other people's phone calls. Believe me, I would have already eavesdropped on Danielle's calls."

"Hey," Dani retorted but it didn't come over the speaker.

"Be careful, Danny," Sam said, her voice serious. "I don't want you to get hurt either."

"Just look out for yourself, Sam. I am so sorry, honey."

"It's not your fault," Sam replied. "I can't believe I got hit. Did you get the bastard?"

"Yeah," Tucker answered. His voice traveled over the communicator. "Can you hear me, Sam?"

"Yeah, I hear you, Foley," Sam replied, her voice irritated. "Look after Danny for me, Tuck. We both know he is vulnerable."

"I'll be fine," I replied.

"What happened to him," Sam asked. "I know he hurt himself."

"He broke a plate and cut his hand," Tucker answered and my eyes widened. Is he seriously telling her this after she's been unconscious?

"Are you okay," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I said, throwing a dirty look at Tucker.

"Don't hurt yourself, Danny. You know you feel pain differently now."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be fine."

"Take care of him, Tucker. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, Sam. You know I won't let anything happen to him."

"Do you have any idea why or how the egg is only affecting you," Sam asked.

"It's not just affecting us," I answered. "Any ghosts in the area we're in lose their powers. Somehow, the ghost hid the egg on one of us but I don't know how. We'll have to do some more investigating."

"What about Joseph and Piggy Tails. Are they with you guys," Sam asked.

"Yeah," Tucker answered. "Remember, Mom said Danny and Joseph were together and Brit and I are paired up."

"Right," Sam said and I noticed her voice change.

"Are you okay," Tucker and I both asked.

"Jeez, yes," Sam grumbled. "My head is splitting, that's all. It's hard to focus."

"Well, rest, sweetie," I replied. "I'll be by to see you in the morning."

"Okay. I'll hold you to it," Sam replied. "Be careful, guys. Sorry I can't be there."

"Don't sweat it," Tucker answered. "Everything is going to be okay, Sam. We love you."

"Can it," Sam retorted, causing us listening to laugh. "I'm not dead yet and I'm not going to die. Don't get sentimental on me, Foley."

"You got it, Sam," Tucker laughed.

"Be careful," Sam said.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I replied. Tucker and Mom said goodnight, too.

"Thank God," Mom breathed.

"I second that," I said.

"So what does that mean for the egg," Brit asked.

"It's with us, somewhere," I answered. Just where?

(04)

We came across several bad instances throughout the early morning hours but none of them ended in tragedy. For once, the egg was helping and not hurting. My family saw the dark side of my travels, though; the sexual assaults and the attempted murders I couldn't hide from them. We were just able to protect the humans and stop the ghosts now that no one could use any powers.

The sun was starting to come up when we went back to the castle. The need never vanished but it did become less demanding as the sun came up. I wanted to see Sam, though, so I chose to end the scout. We floated through the Ghost Zone and went to the medical chambers. As we passed by, the ghosts would land on the ground or stop glowing. It was evident we had the egg.

I led everyone in the medical chamber to see Sam gently rocking William. There was a bassinet sitting beside her bed but neither one was in their own bed. Who let Sam walk around? Then I thought about it; or worse. Who let Sam use her powers?!

"Sam," I scolded, crossing the room in large bounds. Sam looked up, relief flooding her body. Before I reached her, she shifted William to another arm and stood up, wrapping her arm around my neck. I grunted, "No, Sam! You need to be in bed!"

"Hush," Sam scolded. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't the one with a concussion," I objected.

"Let me see your hand," Sam instructed but she looked up. "Flavia, can you take William for me, please?"

"Of course, madam," a blonde haired ghost announced. She caught my attention because she had blonde hair. Most of the population has brown or black hair but she had blonde hair. It was surprising.

The blonde haired ghost took William but I was pulled from my thoughts as Sam grabbed my cut hand and flipped it over. "Ouch," I cried. I pulled my hand away from her but she pulled it back.

"Stop being a big baby and let me look," Sam scolded.

"Gentle, please," I whined. They do not understand what it is like to never feel a thing and then get hurt with no powers. It's a bitch!

"I want to make sure you are okay. Have you had this looked at," Sam asked me, unwrapping my hand. Before I responded, she was looking up again. "Can I get a doctor here?"

"No, I haven't had it looked at but I don't need to," I replied. I gently tugged my hand, not really wanting to remove it from her touch but to make a point. Sam gently tugged back, answering my silent plea. "Come on, Sam. I'm fine. You're the one who got hurt."

"Yeah, and you won't let me do anything either," Sam retorted. I looked back to my team but most wore a look as if to say, _she's your wife_. Jeez, we aren't even married yet!

Sam finished unwrapping my hand and was examining the cut. It wasn't very deep but the area was red and irritated. My bandages were wet with blood still so I did need to change the wrap. Sam was gentle with it but it didn't matter. Pain is rare and precious. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth but I can't help it if I'm more sensitive than a raw nerve.

"Okay, that's enough," I replied. Mom walked around me with new supplies.

"Let me look at it and then I'll wrap it again," Mom replied.

"See," I replied. "Mom's all over it."

"Your mother doesn't know you like I do," Sam argued. Well, she's right there.

"I'm fine, Sam," I sighed. "It just hurts like you don't know what."

Sam rubbed my face, knocking down the hoodie. I reacted, reaching back for the hood. "No," Sam denied me, grabbing my hand. "We're your family. If you can't be bald around us, who can you be bald around?"

I tilted my head in disbelief. "No one. That's the point of the hood. I don't want to be bald around anyone!"

"I'm not suggesting that you keep your head shaven," Sam rolled her eyes, "But there's no point in hiding from us. We aren't going to judge you."

I let out a huff of air. "Still. I don't like showing my head. It's embarrassing. I've had this hair my entire life." I forced my good hand to gesture Mom even though Sam had a vice like grip on my wrist. "Ask her! I was born like that!"

Sam rubbed my cue ball head. "You are still handsome to me."

"I'll feel better when I have some hair on my head, even if it is just some fuzz."

"I think you look like William," Sam smiled at me. She kissed my head but walked over to Tucker. I watched Tucker give Sam a big hug.

"I was so worried, Sam," Tucker sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I screwed that up. I don't know what happened."

"Hey," Tucker said, wrapping his arm around her hip. "We all make mistakes." He whispered something to her and I saw Sam nodding reluctantly. "You know that."

"What about Danny," Sam asked. "Has he been taking care of himself?"

"He's doing fine as far as I can tell," Tucker replied. "You'll have to ask Joseph about his performance."

"Oh, and I will," Sam replied. "I'm worried about him." I crossed my arms but Mom yanked my hand back.

"Sit still," Mom scolded.

"Sorry," I grumbled. "I can hear you, you know!"

"I know," Sam smiled at me innocently. I laughed. Mom tugged on my arm harder.

"Ouch," I yelped. "Watch it, will ya! My arm is attached to my body, you know!"

Mom rolled her eyes, snorting. I hate this!

"So, what is going on," Sam asked Tucker. "What do you know about that egg?"

"It's on one of us," Tucker sighed. "We don't know where but that egg is on one of us."

"Which one," Sam asked. I looked at her. "Oh, come on! It's the easiest thing in the world to do! Everyone go to a separate location, far enough away that if you had the egg, it wouldn't impact anyone else and have a ghost go room to room. When he loses his powers, you know that's the one with the egg. Am I the only sane person here?"

Tucker looked to me. "You know, she has a point. Finding out who has the egg should be simple."

"I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner," Mom remarked. She secured my wrap, patting me on the back.

"We were distracted," I remarked. "I think that is the best option. We'll split up and see who has an effect on one of the ghosts."

"That will make locating the egg easier," Brit answered. "We know one of us have it but if we find out which one, we can focus on finding it."

"We need to work on separating ourselves from distractions," Sam said, crossing her arms. "You should not have let my injury bend you out of shape."

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing," Tucker retorted.

"Note I said we, not you," Sam shot back. I smirked.

"That's something that will never change," I remarked. "We'll get better at hiding it in the future but we all know how we are around family. With the entire world in jeopardy and nothing any of us could do for her, we still abandoned the post. It'll never change."

"I'm not suggesting that we would ever be able to ignore something like that," Sam replied. "There are exceptions. However, none of us should get bent out of shape for each other. We all know the cost. It's a price we'd rather pay ourselves than to see anyone else pay, but we know the price."

"I think Danny's right, though. Eighteen or eighty, we'll never be prepared to see anyone else die."

"Okay," Dani sighed. "We know the egg has to be with one of us. So let's split up." Dani touched her ear. "Are we linked up?"

"Yeah," Mom nodded. "The egg covers fifty yards in diameter so we'll need to split up with enough space between us."

"We have enough room," I nodded. "Castle, please produce a map of yourself for me."

Mom gasped when a holographic map appeared in front of me. Even I was shocked of the technology. I looked to Tucker. "I didn't design this," he answered.

"I didn't think so," I remarked. "Castle, direct Mom to room number 55," I began. A line appeared at Mom's feet. I assigned a room to Danielle, Tucker, Valerie, Brit, Dad, Joseph and I. A line appeared before each of our feet.

"So, the castle is sentient," Mom asked me.

"It's like an eleven," I said, looking at her. "When the Observants' ancestors set to destroy Pariah's castle, they kind of made it an eleven. Now the castle is a living being, as Record Keeper says. It responds to your requests, like when we came here for Christmas. It would take you to the room you requested."

"I knew it could lead me places but I had no idea it could do more," Mom remarked. "What is its limits?"

"No one knows," I answered. "The castle is an amazing being."

"I'd say," Mom smiled. She began to float out of the medical chamber. The rest of us followed her lead.

I hadn't even made it to my room yet when I felt my core return. I didn't fall or start flying but I knew I had my powers back. Dani and I wouldn't need to have the test done and I don't think Tucker will either.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker's voice traveled through my earpiece. I pushed the button, knowing it was on a private setting.

"I read you, Tucker."

"Danielle and I both have our powers back. What about you?"

"Roger," I commented. "That leaves Mom, Dad, Joseph and Brit."

"That's what I deducted, too," Tucker remarked in my ear.

"Who do you think has it," Dani's voice traveled through my earpiece.

"I'm not sure," I sighed. "We've been with all four since Sam's attack."

"No," Tucker replied. "When we went to talk to the prisoners, Joseph stayed behind. I think if he had it, we would have got our powers back."

"Good observation," I remarked. "So Mom, Dad or Brit."

"Those three I can't distinguish between," Tucker remarked. "We've been with them the entire time. We'll have to see how the results come back."

"Sit tight and wait," Dani commented. "We can't leave until we hear the results."

"Danny," Gauis' voice traveled through the communicator. "Your father is clear."

"So is your mother," Marcellus remarked.

"I have no change with the young girl," Serguis remarked. "I do believe it is with her."

"Brit," I said, taking a deep breath. "We're on our way."

"I copied," Tucker replied.

"As did I," Sam answered. "Hold tight, guys."

Tuck, Dani, Mom, Dad, Joseph and I met up at Brit's room. Serguis was waiting outside the room when we arrived.

"Viva is examining the young lady," Serguis remarked, his arms crossed against his chest. "I never received my powers back. In all likelihood, it is she with the device."

"Where could it be," I asked.

"Viva is doing a thorough examination to see if the egg had been merged with her," Serguis remarked.

"Wait," Sam's voice traveled across the device. "Merged with her? You mean like Dan did the medallion in Danny?"

"What do you mean by that, Sam," Mom asked, looking at me.

"A few years ago," I said, swallowing, "I was dealing with a ghost that merged a medallion in my chest to keep me from parting from it." Mom's hand flew to her mouth. "My God, that could kill her. I got that thing out of me within the hour." I hesitated. "I think. Things got jumbled up in the Ghost Zone that day."

"Why on Earth did a ghost merge a medallion in your chest," Mom roared.

"It's a long story, Mom," I began.

"Which we apparently have time for," Mom declared.

I released a big huff of air. "Long story short, the medallion served a purpose that he needed, I wanted to get rid of it, he phased it in my chest, tied me up and tossed me in the Ghost Zone. After I was freed, I went to an ally and he removed the medallion and I was able to defeat him."

"So what's the long story," Mom remarked.

"You wouldn't understand the long story," I said, putting my hand behind my neck. My eyes fell on the closed door, worry filling every fiber of my being.

"Try me," Mom remarked. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me away from the door and to a group of chairs. Those weren't there earlier.

Why not? "There was this ghost that came from the future. He was Phantom's alternate evil future self. Sam, Tucker, Phantom and I traveled to the future to get away from Clockwork who was just trying to influence Phantom and not really harm any of us. Sam and Tucker were separated from Phantom and I and when the alternate future Phantom attacked Sam and Tucker, they removed their medallions which kept them rooted in the future. Once the medallions were removed, they returned to the present. Phantom and I were separated and the evil one captured me. I figured out his plan so to keep me from being able to go back to the present, he merged the medallion in my chest.

"Phantom and I both were floating in the Ghost Zone, wrapped in ectoplasm. We bumped into a bunch of the old ghosts who were all burned by Phantom and they started attacking him. That's when Phantom got his Ghostly Wail and he sent them away. He freed me and we traveled to Plasmius' home. We found a way to get our medallions removed from our bodies and we went back to the present. Phantom beat the evil one, saved the future and we all lived to see the next nightmare."

"When was this," Mom asked, sitting towards me. She rubbed my knee.

"Ninth grade," I answered. March 26, 2005.

"I can tell it was painful," Mom remarked, rubbing my face. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

I'll never turn out like that, never. "Not really," I remarked. I wasn't doing a good job of covering my tracks, though, because I melted into Mom's touch. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"What happened," Mom asked me. "What happened to create that future?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, my voice breaking. I shook my head, trying to remain in control.

"Hey," Tucker said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I thought you were above this."

I smirked at Tucker but the heartbreak was on the surface. "You know what happened, Tucker. I normally am in control. I don't always focus on what happened. I'm terrified it will happen but I'm not afraid of that future coming back… most times. It's just… well, you know."

"Don't I," Tucker sighed. He sat down beside me, resting his elbows on his knees. "Shit happens, though. If that ever were to happen, to any of us, we'd just have to focus on the positive and keep going forward. There's going to come a day, Danny. It may not be right away and it might be completely normal but it happens to all of us. One day, we will pay that price but like you say, we'll see each other again. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on leaving after that day."

"I'm the only one who continues to come out," I remarked, looking at Tucker. He was holding his head high again. "In the dreams, it was said that most ghosts couldn't come out in the real world because they faced oblivion. She risked it every day."

"So would I," Tucker remarked. "This is our world. I'll be damned if anyone conquers it."

I smirked. "You'll listen to me and so will she. No one is going to be obliterated on my watch."

Sam snorted a laugh in my earpiece. "Do you seriously believe a combination of those two is going to listen to what anyone has to say?"

I laughed. "That doesn't mean I'll take no for an answer."

"Oh, jeez," Sam sighed content. "It won't be long before we won't know what to do."

"You mean you haven't reached that point now," Tucker laughed.

"We've only got two," Sam laughed. "Wait until we have half a dozen."

"Now wait a minute," Mom declared. "It's going to be gradual, right?"

Sam and I started laughing. "Think again, Grandma. I'll have my firstborn in 2010. Note I said firstborn, sweetie, not first child." A soft sound came from Sam's device.

"You have got to be kidding me," Mom declared. "2010 is only three years from now!"

"Two and a half years, I think," I remarked.

"Really," Sam remarked, excitement evident in her voice.

"Why are you kids having so many babies," Mom declared. "How many does Tucker have? Jazz? Danielle? Brit?"

"Well, according to the dreams, Dani is done with children. I'm not really sure about Brit. I've dreamed of a couple toddlers but they don't really ghost hunt so I'm not sure. Tucker only has one and Jazz has three."

"How many do you and Sam have," Mom declared.

"Five," I answered. "Three in the first five or so years and then we have twins at thirty-five."

"So seven babies," Mom declared.

"Not to mention the ghost babies," I remarked. I wanted to phrase it in a way to make Mom believe I was only talking about William but it's kind of impossible. I don't want to lie and I think that's more important.

"Eddie and Jacob," Mom groaned. Then it hit her and she snapped her head up. "Eddie and Jacob are yours too?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They didn't survive. Grandma and Grandpa have custody of them until we want them. They age a year every five so they may become mature enough for us to raise them."

"Mom and Dad knew this, didn't they," Mom asked. I nodded. "And they never told Miranda."

I gasped. "She found out!"

"That's my theory," Mom remarked. "Miranda was bound to find out. When she learned who's children they were, she was furious they didn't trust her with the information. And I can't blame them. Why didn't we know this?"

"I can't even show you the entire picture," I remarked. "I thought it would be too confusing for you."

"But it's not confusing to know that somehow you and Vlad are Lilly and Megan's parents but Megan calls you Mommy? Sweetheart, I have accepted weird a long time ago. I don't pretend to understand what is going on but I have accepted that until you tell me or I figure it out, whichever comes first, I'm going to be in the dark. You didn't have to hide your twins from me. I would have accepted them the same way I accepted Megan, Lilly and Dawn."

"I didn't even tell you about Megan, Mom," I sighed. "I was going to tell you after I was revived because I didn't have the strength to hide her but she turned invisible when I came out of Vlad's mansion. I was just so relieved that they both were okay."

"That's why you went to Vlad's," Mom nodded. "Megan didn't want to attend the funeral."

"No," I shook my head. "She or Vlad didn't go. The only way I know how to tell you is to return your memories. It was so hard to tell you in the original timeline."

"So we did know about Lilly and Megan in the other timeline," Mom asked. I shook my head. "No, I mean Lilly. Megan isn't old enough to be from the other timeline."

"Lilly was five months old when I got her back. Vlad kidnapped her from me after her birth and I told you guys after you found out that Sam and I had sex and you warned me about getting Sam pregnant. I told you the truth and you tried to help me get my daughter back. Lilly was trapped on the island and she was being raised by Vlad's staff. After I reset reality, Vlad let me have her. Our theory is that…" crap! I'm being to open!

"Keep going," Mom nodded. She knew I slipped up.

"Vlad was killed in the other timeline," I sighed. "I didn't know until after I reset reality. I used the Reality Gauntlet to revive him and our theory is that I conjured the Vlad from my memories. Vlad says he has no memory of being dead so that's the best theory we have. I brought back the Vlad I loved and he couldn't stand to have me be in pain. He let me have Lilly but then he started slipping again, becoming the Vlad that he was before the Disasteroid. We broke up before July, right around the same time I revived him. The Disasteroid was in September. That was two months and Vlad kidnapped Dani, made Blue and set for Megan's birth in February. The timeline fits the theory."

"Oh, think back to that dream sequence. There was Jazz, Phantom, Jazz's children, Jazz's… Joseph," Mom faltered. "Yeah. That was Joseph."

I smirked. "Yeah. That was Joseph."

"You saw me, too, Mrs. Fenton," Joseph chuckled.

"Apparently," Mom sighed. Mom turned to Dad. "You remember the man that was with Jazz's twin daughter, right. She was upset because her children and her husband were in Amity and she didn't know if Amity was still there or not."

"Yeah. There was also a singleton son there, too. He was about the age… of Jacky and Jamie."

"Oh, my God," Mom declared. I saw Jazz shy towards Joseph. "That was why Phantom wouldn't tell me who Jacky and Jamie were. That was before Danielle was raped, which meant we didn't know who she was at the time. It would have been hard to explain who they were if we only had Jazz and Danny."

"You're right," Dad declared. "I can't believe it. Who else was there?"

"There was Lilly but Megan wasn't there," Mom remarked.

"Megan didn't exist at that time. I was only destined to be with Sam so the girls just appeared after they were created."

"Wow," Mom said, blinking. "Strange. Okay, there was the twins."

"Donnie and Jay," I remarked.

"Yeah," Mom nodded. "Yours, right?"

"Yeah," Sam responded over the communicator. "Born 2025."

"Okay," Mom remarked. "There were two more. A boy and a girl."

"D.J. and Pammy. There's another child… but she wasn't there."

Mom nodded. "I think that was all." She rubbed her chin. "Jazz's twins were there, her eldest son was there, Danny's kids were there, the boys were there, I was there. I think that's all."

"Valerie or Courtney wasn't there," I remarked. "We don't know where they were."

"You told me once that Phantom had a large brood, too, didn't you," Mom asked. I nodded hesitantly. "He avoided the question. I asked him which were his kids and which were my family. His family wasn't there."

I cleared my throat, uncomfortable. "I believe I would side with Phantom in that case. We had more pressing issues than who's who."

"True," Mom sighed. "It's just so confusing. Such a large group. Where was your and Sam's daughter?"

"She was probably late getting there," Sam remarked, her voice depressing.

Mom released a soft breath, holding her chin. I wondered how far away she was from the truth. Mom is really smart. All she has to do is think about it.

"What are you thinking," Tucker snapped, standing up. "I can't stand this silence!"

Valentinus laughed. "I know, right. It's enough to drive a man insane!"

"It sounds like a damn AM radio," Tucker said, throwing his arms down to his side hard. Sam started snickering over my headset. "It's not funny, Sam! I'd give anything to have a squelch button to clear the static!"

"How do you think I feel," I smirked. "Pain everywhere, feeling assaulting my senses, hunger, nausea, aches…"

"Nausea," Sam snapped, her voice sharp. "Oh, God, no!"

"Stop," I retorted. "I am not! For crying out loud!"

"I would not put it past the son of a bitch," Sam declared.

"Did you take that test," Tucker asked me.

"No," I laughed. "Oh, come on! That's insane! It happened in August! Do you know how long ago that was?"

"Should I be counting," Sam snorted.

"Down to forty," Tucker laughed.

"Don't make me hurt you," I snorted. "I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I've hung up my knitting booties."

"Yeah, well, Vlad doesn't really listen to threats. You know how determined he is. His last chance. I wouldn't put it past him."

"What are you kids talking about," Mom asked slowly.

"Oh, it's nothing," I laughed. "They think Vlad did something to me before he left, which he did not."

"Before he left," Mom said, cocking her head to the side. "He went and seen you before you came home. That's why you came home for that day! Megan saw Vlad and Lilly wanted to see Sam and you couldn't neglect one child."

I sighed. "Yeah. Vlad tried to get me to go home and he saw the girls. After we put the girls down, we went for a walk but Sam and Tucker are afraid something else happened."

Tucker practically pushed me off the bench as he got in real close to Mom. "Damn it, think up!"

"I-I'm sorry," Mom said, hesitantly.

I shoved Tucker back. "Ignore him!" I smacked him upside the head, NCIS style. "Will you get a grip?"

"I can't stand this," Tucker grumbled. "I'm about to go crazy!"

"I think he's already gone," Sam snickered.

"Keep rubbing it in, sweetheart," Tucker smarted. "I'm in the Medical Chambers and I'm not affected," he mocked.

"He, he," Sam playfully mocked. "Don't you hate it?"

"Yes," Tucker moaned. "Mom, let's go for a walk. Say fifty yards from here."

I smacked Tucker on the shoulder. "Will you cut it out?"

Tucker turned sharply to me. "I think she fucking knows!"

"She may be close but she doesn't know," I said, turning to Tucker gently.

"I don't know, D. You're not getting the signals I'm getting. I think she knows."

"I agree with Danny," Dani remarked. "For her to know and not be shouting it from rooftops… that'd take a lot of self-restraint."

"Do you really have that little faith in me," Mom remarked. "I've known your secret for eleven months now and I haven't shouted it from rooftops."

"Okay, I meant to us, not to the world," Danielle remarked. "Trust me, if you knew the whole picture, you wouldn't be able to hold it in. The reaction would be obvious."

"Well, I don't know what feelings Tucker is getting, but they're wrong. I don't know anything. I wished I did."

Tucker shook his head. "She's lying, Danny. Come on, dude, you know me! Have I ever been wrong before?"

"No," I said, looking down, "but we've never had these circumstances before. She doesn't know."

Tucker rectified himself, storming across the hall. "You may have them fooled but you haven't me. I know you know." Tucker's brow furrowed as he focused on Mom. Slowly, his sight went lax as his attention vanished. I could almost see Tucker examining a piece of information he received.

I glanced at Mom to see a smug look turn to one of humility as she looked at me. "Something must be eating Tucker."

"We may have kept this information from you, Mom, but know we did it because it was for the best. We've never kept a secret because it benefited us."

I snapped my head to Tucker to see him staring daggers at Mom. My stare snapped back to Mom but she looked bewildered. If she does know, she's pulling the biggest scam in history.

(04)

We were now back in the medical chambers but far enough away from Sam. We were awaiting the results. They gave her an external examination but couldn't find anything. Now, they were looking over her using everything available. Finally Viva exited the examination room, causing us all to come to our feet. "Miss Brit does have the device merged in her body. I do not know how to remove the device."

"What do you mean you do not know how to remove it," I asked, stepping away from the crowd to be in front of her. "They got it in there, you get it out!"

"My King, I am sorry," Viva said, lowering herself. "As long as the device is within her, no one can use powers. Please, forgive me sire."

"Danny," Gauis said, putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me back a little. "This is not Viva's fault."

I put my hand to my head. "I'm sorry, Viva," I sighed. "I know you are doing everything in your power. I appreciate your work."

"I am only sorry I cannot do as you wish, my liege," Viva said. She bowed before me.

"You are dismissed," I said, going in the room. Brit was sitting on a table. "Hey."

"Hey," Brit smiled at me. "Sorry I'm such a problem."

"Hey," I said, hopping on the table. I rubbed her leg. "This isn't your fault. Don't think that it is."

Brit looked to the door. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Tucker turned around just as I looked up. "They were right behind me."

"I'll go see," Joseph said. He walked back to the hall. My party wasn't here, either. Maybe Mom and Dad were discussing options with them.

"Do you feel sick," Jazz asked, feeling her forehead.

"No," Brit said, shaking her head. Her hand fell upon her chest. "I feel congested. Viva suggested that it might be a symptom of having a foreign object in my body. She said she can't remove it as long as her powers are blocked."

"I was thinking about that," Tucker remarked. "I might be able to overpower the thing. Mom and Dad's inventions usually come with a failsafe. If they can tell me what it is, I may be able to work around it. Once the power neutralizer is overridden, someone can phase it out. But when did the ghost have the opportunity to do this?"

"When he attacked me," Brit said, her teeth clenching. "Before Danny knocked him off me, he pinned my hands above my head and phased his hand in my chest. I thought he was trying to scare me but now I think he was hiding the egg. He knew if he kept it, he could lose his advantage. It was a brilliant plan."

"Hey," Mom's voice came from in front of me. I looked up to see her, Dad and Joseph enter the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," Brit gave a tight smile. "Any ideas?"

"The egg can be overridden," Mom remarked, "but it takes a lot of energy without the failsafe."

"What's the failsafe," Tucker asked.

"A cord," Mom sighed. She lowered her head. "Of all the scenarios I imagined, I never imagined it being merged with someone. Viva told me the egg was phased within the body so it can't even be removed without the risk of death. It has to be phased out and it's still dangerous. It will take a big power source to cut it off. I designed it to cut off if Phantom was attacked with it. It compensates for the Reality Gauntlet."

"Crap," Tucker groaned. He looked to me. "I can do it. I need the Gauntlet… but."

"Tucker," Sam declared. "Are you insane? We don't have that kind of power."

"I can," Tucker insisted. "I'm not looking forward to it—and you're going to owe me big time missy—but I'm not going to let her die."

"You're not going to be in any danger, are you, Tuck," Brit asked.

"Not really," Tucker smirked. "I'm going to push my body to the limits and I'll probably get a bloody nose but nothing a few days rest can't cure."

"I'll go back to the house and get what you need," Mom remarked, rubbing Tucker's shoulder. "You're going to be okay, honey."

"I know," Tucker nodded. Mom walked away. "She knows. She isn't the least bit surprised that I can do this."

"Of course not," I remarked. "You're a tech master. She doesn't know the whole truth."

"Danny," Dad asked me, looking at me gently. "Why do these ghosts regard you as a king?"

"That's why you didn't come in," I said, hanging my head. I was so caught up, I forgot Viva called me her king.

"This isn't generosity. It's not even a noble name. Viva called you 'my liege' and 'my king'! I'm not as smart as your mother, but I know that to call someone else a king is treason! What is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," I sighed. "This castle will call Sam, Tucker and I all royal names. Viva didn't mean that I was the high king. They just respect us that way." I looked away, so ashamed I couldn't even bare to look at my dad. I was lying through my teeth but what choice did I have. I can't tell him she called me her king because I am. I'm not ready to tell them I'm Phantom.

"You know, son, you've gotten worse at lying. I know you aren't telling me the truth but I can't think of any other explanation. When you're ready to tell me the truth, I'll be ready to listen."

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just not ready."

"Then say that. Don't lie to me. I can clearly see it hurts you more than it fools me."

Brit wrapped her arm around my back. "It's okay. It won't be long before this nightmare will be over."

"Oh, yeah," I said, sarcastically. "Then I will just have to deal with the war. That'll be so much better!"

"There's nothing we can't do together," Brit said, rubbing my back. I loved the feeling of her hands making the circles. I could feel her fingers and I wasn't even looking at her hands. "The war is no different."

"Stop that," I moaned, closing my eyes in content. "You are making me one happy man."

"Good," Brit said, a smile in her voice. "I'm glad you are getting a chance to be happy."

Brit continued to rub circles in my back and I was so happy I was about to start howling. I couldn't believe what a simple gesture was doing for me.

"Piggy Tails, if you steal my man, an egg in your chest is going to be the least of your troubles!"

Suddenly, the circles was more than relaxatory. Brit and I both jumped. "Ew!"

"Oh, Sam, come on," I said, shaking from disgust. "I was enjoying myself!"

"Yeah, a little too much," Sam said, her voice gruff.

"You are a sick, sick individual," Brit said, shaking. "That is disgusting. He is my brother!"

I finally noticed the room was cracking up in laughter. "It's not funny," I protested.

"It so is," Dad laughed. "You two seen nothing sexual about what you were doing but the minute Sam said something, you both reacted like you'd seen each other naked." Dad laughed some more.

"Danny and Sam belong together the same way Mikey and I belong together. To suggest anything else is so wrong. So wrong!"

"If I could be there, that'd be my job," Sam retorted.

"Why can't you be here," Dad asked. "It's not like you can't heal with us."

"Doctor's orders," Sam replied. Dad snorted.

"Since when do you take orders," Dad asked.

"Since my son can't be around Brit without losing his powers and I don't want to leave him."

"Oh," Dad laughed. "Then say that. Don't make this out to be for you. That sounds more like you anyway."

"Does anyone mind if I get something to eat," Jazz asked.

"Not at all," Dad answered. "I could use some fudge as it is."

"Just don't order the meat," I said, shivering. I still can't get over them cutting the cows here and serving their flesh while the beast heals. Disgusting.

"Why," Tucker asked. "They make a great fillet mignon."

I shivered but I wouldn't tell him. Why screw anyone else's meal up?

I walked over to the door and opened a control panel. "Hey," Dad declared. "That's like the house!"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling at Dad over my shoulder. "But it's a lot more advanced." I lifted a small lid and a screen came to life. It was very small, maybe eight inches across. I began to order everyone something to eat. I flagged it as the king and sent the order to the kitchen. It'll get here quicker if I sign for it.

"Did you tech this place up, Tuck," Dad asked.

"You have no idea how hard it was," Tucker groaned. "We put phones in when we first began. Sam bought a satellite and we were able to make phone calls from inside the Ghost Zone. Now everyone in the Ghost Zone has access to a phone, although it pops and cracks. Then I decided to put lights in the castle. We were using ghost glows and candle sticks. I could do better. Around the time Lilly was born, Mom gave us that internet satellite and now everyone has access to the world wide web. I started working on making the library digital a couple years ago and I've just about got it all. I am more a team leader now than hands on. Before, I was involved with all of it. Now, I just direct the work. I don't have time to do it myself. I have nieces to spoil."

"And brothers to find," Brit smirked.

"That too," Tucker smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you did good, Tuck," Dad remarked. He patted Tucker on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Tucker smiled. "It was a big job but someone had to do it!"

The door to the Medical ward opened and Mom entered with Gauis. I looked around in shock. I didn't even know Gauis left!

"Okay, here's the Gauntlet and something to help you out," Mom remarked. "Take this before you begin and whatever you do, don't stop. Not until it's over. I don't have enough for a second go."

"Thanks," Tucker nodded. Tucker slipped on the Reality Gauntlet and took a small pouch from Mom.

"Good luck," Mom said, kissing Tucker on the head. "If you need us, we'll be right outside."

"Wait," Dad declared. He cocked his head to the side. "We will?"

"Only Danny, Tucker and Brit," Mom answered. "Everyone else, out! They don't need the distractions."

"Good luck," Dani said as she walked away. Joseph helped Jazz exit as Valerie walked up to Tucker.

"Be careful, baby," Valerie said softly. She kissed Tucker.

"I'll be okay. Danny will be with me."

"Take care of him," Val said, smacking me on the shoulder. She didn't smile, though.

"Don't worry," I nodded. "I've got him."

"Come on," Mom called. "Everyone out." Mom closed the door behind Valerie, leaving Tucker, Brit and I the only ones in the room.

Tucker opened the small pouch and pulled out a vile with green liquid and a jellybean. "Believe me, now?"

My eyes widened. Mom gave Tucker a jellybean. Tucker put the jellybean in his mouth and chased it with the vile. He shivered in disgust but the Gauntlet began to glow, forcing a golden glow around Tucker. Tucker began to concentrate.

I poised my hand behind Brit, ready to phase my hand in her back and remove the egg as soon as I felt my powers return. I watched Tucker intently as he exerted a lot of power. The Gauntlet would help him generate the amount of power to override the egg but his powers aren't as developed as mine. He was the only one that could do it, though, because Tucker is tapping into the technology of the device.

Brit yelped, bringing my attention to her. Her eyes were wide and I could tell she was afraid. I used my free hand to hold hers. Brit clung to my hands. I felt a jolt of electricity jump out of her hands into mine, forcing us both to yelp. "I'm sorry," Brit apologized. I squeezed her hand tighter.

I felt a large volt of electricity pass through us, causing us to scream out. However, I felt my core return. My pain vanished as Brit continued to scream. I phased my hand in Brit's chest, feeling the device sending out volts of electricity. I grabbed the egg and pulled it out, pushing the button. Brit fell forward and the only thing keeping her from falling off the table was my hand. I dropped the egg, coming around the table.

"Brit," I called, gently easing her to the table. Brit was unconscious but she was breathing. My head was spinning from the sudden increase in power. Still holding Brit's hands, I turned to Tucker to see him bent over forward, hand on his knee. He was breathing hard.

"Is-is she okay," Tucker asked me.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing Brit's hair. "She's been through a lot. The egg was electrocuting her. She just needs some rest."

"Good," Tucker sighed.

I lifted her legs up with my free hand and laid them on top of the table. I was checking her over, making sure she was okay. When I removed the egg, I should have healed any damage from the shocks.

"Are you okay," I asked, turning to Tucker. My hand was still firmly in Brit's grip.

"I'm exhausted, dude," Tucker sighed. "I've never felt my energy nosedive so much."

"I'll heal you," I nodded. I kissed Brit on the head, covered her with a blanket and removed my hand. I walked over to Tucker, putting my hand on his shoulder. I phased my hand in his shoulder and the energy was zapped from my body. I swayed, not expecting so much of my own energy disappearing.

"Sorry," Tucker said, breathing hard. "You don't need to do that."

"You saved Brit. The least I can do is heal you."

"She's not only your sister, you know," Tucker smirked at me.

"Come on," I said, directing him to a chair. Tucker sat down, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Thanks," Tucker sighed. I took a few steps to grab a rag and pressed it to his nose. He wasn't bleeding too bad but he had a drizzle. "I felt my powers shutting down," Tucker replied. "Remember when we first got our powers and you were talking about a dream you had. For the first two years we got a bloody nose and the last three our powers ran out. I felt them shutting down. I don't know if it was that green liquid or the Gauntlet but something boosted me."

"Mom knows what she's doing," I nodded.

"Mom knows," Tucker sighed. He took the rag, holding it to his nose.

"She doesn't know everything," I remarked. "She's figured out some things. She knows we have ghost powers. I don't know her theory but she doesn't know everything."

"She was talking to me, Danny," Tucker said, looking up at me. "When we were arguing in the bedroom chamber. She said something to me but I couldn't read it. She knows I can read minds."

"We'll have to see what she does now that we have our powers back," I said, sitting down beside of him.

"I don't know what she's going to do," Tucker sighed. "I am going to figure it out, though. If she knows, she isn't going to put us through a Jazz. Don't pretend not to know when you do. It causes too much trouble. How many times did we hide something from Jazz when she knew all along? Hiding takes too much energy."

"I agree," I nodded. "Especially from them. I'm tired of hiding. But if she thinks I have powers like Dani or Blue, then that's all I'm going to tell her. I'm not going to tell her the whole truth. She couldn't take knowing I'm Phantom."

The door pushed open and Mom walked in. I looked up in surprise. "Hey. How are they?"

"They're good," I said, nervous. Was she listening in or did she just walk in the door? Did I just tell Mom the last piece of the puzzle?

**AN: Hello, readers! I have a proposition for you. I know there are those of you out there that read these chapters but don't review. I have finished Danny's Story. There will be no more changes par a few tweaks in the editing process. I have my next project almost complete but I can't publish it until after I get up Chapter fifteen. That's six weeks from now. What I propose is that if I can get six reviews for this chapter, I will go back to publishing two a week. The review can say anything, so long as you give me a review. I take all forms of feedback. It's up to you. This would be the reader's treat. All it takes is six reviews and I'll publish a chapter on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Let's see how this works out ;)**

**Thanks for reading! It's been fun.**

**Four**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter is going to have a huge twist. Be aware of some big changes. :) And, as always, adult situations, violence and mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Ten: Cleaning up**

"Are you okay, Tucker," Mom asked, walking over to us.

"I'm fine," Tucker replied. "Thanks for the potion."

"It's not a potion," Mom grimaced as she squatted in front of us. "It just gave you the energy to do what you needed to do. Think of it as a Red Bull."

"Brit was being shocked by the egg but she's better now," I answered. "She's sleeping."

"I'll check her over," Mom nodded. She rubbed Tucker's shoulder as she rectified herself.

Valerie was the next through the door, running for Tucker. I stood up to give her room. I walked back to where I dropped the egg, bending down to pick it up. I handed it to Dad. "You might want to invest in a remote."

"Great idea," Dad declared.

Dani ran towards me, jumping around my neck. "I have never been so happy in my life! My powers are back!"

I laughed. "Right? It feels great!"

"I'm glad you two are happy," Jazz smirked. "How did it go?"

"No problem," I sighed. I looked over my shoulder to Mom. "I think Mom knows something, though. I don't think she knows the whole picture but she gave Tuck a jellybean and a power booster. It's suspicious."

"We'll deal with it," Jazz said, patting my back. She rubbed Dani's hair.

"Cut it out," Dani retorted.

"Just be glad you have hair," I grumbled.

"Don't feel bad," Dani said, wrinkling her nose playfully. "Hair does grow back."

"Hey, pumpkin, do you have powers now," Dad asked as he walked over to us.

"Sure do," Dani declared. "I was just saying that it feels great to have powers again."

"Well, we'll be able to finish cleaning up the nests soon," Mom remarked. "We'll get some rest and go back out later."

"I'm going to check on Sam," I replied. "You know how to get a hold of me." I left the room, heading down the hall. When I was away from everyone, I changed to flying to get there sooner. I phased through the wall as a ghost instead of going through the wall as a human.

"Hey," Sam smiled at me. "I see you got your powers back."

"Thank God," I said, floating next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, phasing through her. Sam visibally relaxed.

"Thanks," Sam sighed. "My powers wasn't enough to heal me completely. It was a long process."

"You're still staying here," I declared.

"Forget it," Sam retorted. Sam floated into my arms and I held her tightly. "I'm okay, Danny. I love you."

"I love you so much, Sam," I sighed, closing my eyes. "You scared me to death."

"I know," Sam said. I released her, Sam relaxing in my arms. She knocked my hood off—again—and rubbed my head. "You need to leave this down. I think you look sexy with a bald head."

"Don't say that," I said, shaking my head at her. "I might think you still have a concussion."

Sam laughed. I caught her lips in mine and kissed her deeply. Sam propped the elbow of her free hand on my shoulder, running her hand over my head. I floated her to the bed, laying us down. I wouldn't make love to her but I sure was going to touch. Sam removed her hand from my head, grabbing my belt and pulling me on top of her. My left hand went to her hip as my right hand grabbed her left hand and pinned her to the bed. I continued kissing her.

"Separate," Mom's voice declared. I lost control and floated off her, hitting the ceiling. "I knew the minute you two were alone, you'd be going at it. Get down here this instant, young man!"

"Jeez, don't scare me like that," I said, grabbing my heart. I floated to the floor as Sam sat up, flipping her hair out of her face.

"You interrupted a very important date," Sam said, standing up. "I've waited a long time to have him kiss me like that!"

"No more babies," Mom declared. "We can't take any more kids in this family!"

I huffed out. Then that's going to be a problem.

"No more kids from us until college," I replied. I felt my legs meld into a tail, causing me to react. I forced my legs back out. I'm too damn used to being a ghost all day long.

Sam laughed. "You'd better watch that, mister."

I wiped my face. "Don't I know it?"

"What," Mom asked, looking between us.

"Nothing, Mom," I huffed.

"You two aren't going to have sex. That's all I care about."

"I didn't plan on it to begin with," I smiled. "I came to check on her. That's all."

"Uh huh. You may be responsible but you still have more hormones in you than a testosterone shot."

"I don't know," Sam smirked, bumping me playfully. "He may have more hormones than even you might believe."

"Cut it out," I growled.

"I'm just saying," Sam shrugged. She smirked at me.

"I know what you're saying and I'm just saying it's not possible."

"I've learned not to underestimate froot loops."

"So have I," I agreed. Sam and I started laughing. I rubbed her hair, kissing her one more time. Sam moaned, snaking her arm around my rib. While I had her distracted, I pulled up the hood. I broke the kiss, following Mom out the door. I heard Sam gasp as I tightened my hoodie. Sam grabbed William out of the basinet, following us.

(04)

When we arrived back to the room, our room service was being delivered. Tucker was still sitting in the chair while Brit was still sleeping. I had the room service delivered to our chambers.

"What is this place," Mom asked as we entered the room. Mom was looking around in absolute astonishment.

The chambers was huge. The first time I visited here, it was when I started assigning nobilities. That was a fun time! I had the entire room redesigned to almost resemble the office space of the Divisional Headquarters. We had the three desks stationed in the back of the room but there were couches, tables, chairs, a couple computers besides the laptops on our desks and a large fireplace.

"This is our chambers," I announced. "Castle, please light a fire." In an instant, a fire erupted in the fireplace. "This is where we do our work."

"There's only three," Dad remarked, looking around the room. Mom was still staring at the fireplace. "What about the rest?"

"Only Sam, Tuck and I have any official business with the castle and Phantom's office is located elsewhere," I told a tiny fib. It wasn't a complete lie because I do have a separate office—I just never use it.

"This is quite amazing," Mom remarked. Behind the desks was a large bookshelf filled with books Sam reads frequently. My citizens began setting out the food as Sam began to position William.

"Castle, please produce William's bassinet," Sam instructed. In a poof of smoke, the bassinet arrived. Sam laid William down.

"When did you learn that," I asked, my eyes wide.

"I asked Flava for a bassinet and the castle produced it. Shocked the heck out of me, too. Goodnight, sweetheart." Sam rubbed his chest, walking over to the desk usually assigned to me. Sam sat down in the seat, reclining. "It feels good to be able to move around."

"Just don't overdo it, Sam. You are still recuperating."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam waved it off. One of my workers placed a vegetarian meal in front of Sam.

"Anything further, mi lady," the worker asked.

"That looks wonderful. Thanks, Camillia."

"No problem, mi lady," she bowed.

I walked over to the desk, sitting down on top of it. "So. What are you doing in my desk?" I chuckled.

"It's not yours at the moment," Sam remarked, a smile lining her lips. She laughed. "It's because of the arrangement."

"You can have the place," I remarked, picking up a pencil. I rolled it over the desktop.

"That won't work," Sam smiled. "That's you, not me. I'm only filling in."

Sam reached up to me as I lowered my torso towards her, allowing us to kiss. I smiled as I pictured Sam with that playful smirk on her lips. I loved her so much.

"Okay, you two," Mom grumbled. "I swear I can't keep them apart."

"Now, come on," Dani said, floating in the air. She turned over, crossing her legs behind her. "Would you want to any other way." Mom eyed Danielle very carefully. She knew Dani was exerting too much control.

"Stop that," Mom declared, pulling Dani in a right position. "Just because you have your powers back does not mean you can flaunt them."

"I'm just glad to have them back," Dani declared. She shot up, doing a circle in the air. I shook my head. I wanted to do that, too.

"It's amazing what a few hours without powers will do to someone," Dad declared. "We could have never got Danielle to use her powers so openly last week!"

"I'm confused," Joseph remarked. "How does Danielle have powers?"

"Did I not tell you," Jazz asked, cocking her head at Joseph. "Oh, sorry, honey. Danielle is Danny's clone that is built on ectoplasm. Danny's ex-boyfriend created her."

"But she's our daughter now," Mom remarked, putting her hand heavily on Dani's shoulders. I started laughing. "Cut it out, mister," she snapped in my direction.

"Mom, chill," I laughed. "She's just excited. It'll wear out."

"That explains how the boys have powers," Joseph nodded. "Who is their father?"

"I don't know," Dani remarked. "Vlad kidnapped me and impregnated me. I don't know whose sperm he used."

"Joseph has been a part of this family for five months now," I declared. "How come he doesn't know all this?"

"He doesn't ask," Jazz shrugged.

"Jeez, Jazz, you could fill him in on some things," I laughed.

"I am lucky to not snap at someone at least once a day," Jazz snapped at me. "You of all people should understand."

I held my hands up. "Sorry. Sheech! I got it!"

"Well, it's not really my place, either," Joseph remarked. "I know who is a part of this family and all that matters is I accept them. Not where they came from or what their DNA is made of."

"Well put," Mom remarked, kissing Dani's head.

"Mom," Dani whined.

"One thing has bugged me," Joseph spoke up. "Who is Megan and Lilly's mother?"

Everyone that knew put their heads down. "That's a great question," Mom remarked. "Danny is their father but we have no idea who the mother is. Danny and Vlad claim rights, though."

"Actually, Sam and I claim rights," I remarked. "Nothing has been done officially but after we marry, Sam will adopt the girls. Vlad gave his blessing in a letter, too."

"He did," Sam said, cocking her head to the side. "When?"

"He left Lilly, Megan and I letters when he willed his empire to me," I replied. "He blessed our relationship, asked for forgiveness and said goodbye to us. It meant a lot to me."

"I'd say it did," Sam said, rubbing my arm. "He asked for forgiveness?" I nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said he hurt me because he was a coward and he needed to lash out at others to feel powerful. He said that he admired my strength and that he loved me and that's why he was setting me free." I lowered my head. "I wished I had read the letter before I saw him last. I want him to know I forgive him."

"I don't care what he says," Mom replied. "I'll never forgive him for hurting you like that."

"He didn't know what he was doing," I said, looking up. Mom and Dad snorted. "He didn't. He was doing the only thing he knew how. He regrets it and I wish him the best of luck."

"You are better than he ever deserved," Dani remarked. "Both of you are."

"No," I shook my head. "We were both burned and we both felt alone in the world. We were drawn together because of the bond we shared." I squeezed Sam's hand. "There are times I wished we never got together but I know that I'm better because of it. We both are. I believe now that we could have made it if it had happened any other time. I didn't have enough time to adjust to the changes in my life when it happened and then I had to deal with the ghost invasion that Christmas. I couldn't deal with all three. That's why he and Blue are going to make it. It never happened in Blue's memories."

"It's wrong," Mom said, crossing her arms. "Blue should have to know what that monster put you through."

"No, he shouldn't," I said, giving a tight smile. "We'd all be better if we all forgot about it. I'm not holding onto it any more. I asked myself for forgiveness and I forgave Vlad. That's all that matters."

"Why did you ask yourself for forgiveness," Dad asked.

"I kept dragging Vlad down," I said, looking at him. "When I told him goodbye, I should have walked away. Blue was right. As long as I was around, Vlad never had a chance. I should have never hung around. I should have left him be."

"You tried," Sam said, rubbing my arm. "Vlad didn't want to say goodbye either."

"I know," I nodded. "But there was a time that Vlad begged for me to leave him alone the same way I did. I shouldn't have pushed him to have a working relationship with us. I knew Lilly's perceptive on him. Now I've only made it worse on Vlad and hurt Megan, too. Not to mention myself." I took a soft breath.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for the rape, though, Danny. You had nothing to do with it."

"I know that," I remarked. "I did nothing to deserve that. I didn't ask for it and I don't think I had it coming. Vlad had no right to do that to me but what's done is done. I can hold onto the pain or I can let it go. I have two beautiful girls and two handsome boys that give me plenty of reason to let it go."

"Yes, we do," Sam said, kissing me again. I was content. I just wished I could tell Vlad I forgive him.

We ate dinner and hung around until we got tired. Tucker and Brit eventually joined us but they were both tired. When it was time for bed, Mom separated us, though, making sure Sam and I didn't sleep in the same bed. She said she would let us sleep together but not right away. It was too much of a temptation. I kind of agreed.

(04)

"I'm going," Sam declared as she laced up her boots that night.

"No, you are not," I said, turning her boots intangible and stealing them.

"Would you prefer I go barefoot," Sam retorted.

"I'd prefer you not go at all," I said, sitting her boots by her bed. Sam grabbed them. "Come on, Sam. Just one more day."

"I'm going. Besides. You have more important things to do. Like stopping Tucker from going."

"And Brit," I said, throwing my head back. "You're not going! I'll be right back!"

I ran out of the room, my feet not even touching the ground. I peddled around the corner, entering Tucker's room. "Forget it," Tucker announced.

"You aren't going! Neither is Sam. Neither is Brit!" I held my hand up. "Be right back." I turned on my heel, leaving Tucker's room. Without looking, I held my hand in Sam's direction. "You aren't going."

"You know I am," Sam's voice announced. I continued down the hall. I entered Brit's room to see her slipping on her work vest.

"Brit!"

"I'm going," Brit announced. She bent over, grabbing a pair of boots beside her bed.

"No," I whined. Tucker and Sam floated in the doorway of Brit's room, a smirk on their lips. "Back to bed!"

"We're going," all three declared.

"They're going," Mom's voice traveled from behind. I turned back to my family to see Mom with her hands on both of their shoulders. "They're safer with us than attempting it alone."

"This is not fair," I said, hanging my head.

"We all have jobs to do," Sam remarked. "Life is not fair. Life isn't going to wait because we need an extra day. Besides, we don't need that day."

"We're fine," Tucker remarked. "Like you haven't pushed yourself when you shouldn't have."

"You know why I'm different than you," I said, huffing.

"Still," Mom remarked. "It's all the same. They'll be fine. They passed the physicals."

"Thank you," Sam nodded.

"Don't think I won't be monitoring you," Mom remarked. "Meet in the chambers for a meeting. We'll be heading out in thirty."

"Okay," I remarked. Brit finished lacing her boots up.

In the chambers, everyone had all gathered. Mom was restocking our supplies and preparing for our night out.

"What's the plan," Dani asked as she sat down on a couch.

"Well, the network is covered. If any ghosts retreat to the network, we'll get them. That only leaves the individual nests. Right now, our priority is the Andes. There is no way we can chase the ghosts into the mountains so the only choice we have is to capture them in the villages."

"There's a problem with that, though," I remarked, sitting forward on my couch. "The ghosts attack a broad area. There's no place they can't go. They're not limited to space like humans are. There's not enough of us to protect the entire area."

"Our new radar should be able to pick up where the ghosts are," Dad explained. "That's how we found you. We were tracing Phantom and I guess he broke away before you guys returned. Anyway, we can find out where the increased activity is."

"Yeah, Tucker was telling me about this updated radar. Can I see it?"

"Sure," Dad remarked. He stood up, putting his hands behind his back. "Castle, please access Fentonworks file SR500 please."

A screen dropped down beside of Dad, an image appearing. Dad smirked, looking over the image. "Wow," I remarked, walking up to it. I could see the entire Ghost Zone. There was a large red dot beneath a black target sign with an arrow inside it. "What is this? Our location. What's with the dot?"

"When there's a large gathering of ghosts, instead of pointing out every one, a large dot appears. That means there are over ten thousand ghosts in five hundred meters. That's the highest population dot."

"It's the castle," I laughed. "Can you zoom in?"

"Sure," Dad remarked. "Castle, zoom in on file SR500 six plus, please." The screen increased and I saw five green dots with a ten inside and four brown dots in the room. "What in the world?"

"What does that mean," I asked, swallowing.

"It means there are five level ten ghosts in this room but only four humans." Dad looked around the room. "Why is it identifying some of us as ghosts?"

"It must be flawed," Mom groaned. "You know it kept misreading three dots at home, too."

"Well you know why it doesn't identify me as a human, right," Dani asked. "I am built on ectoplasm."

"But that doesn't mean it should identify you as a ghost," Mom remarked. "You shouldn't have an ectoplasmic signature. None—I mean, neither you nor Blue should. You're only built on ectoplasm."

"What about the kids," Dad remarked. "How does it identify them?"

"Let's find out," Mom remarked. "Castle, show file SR500 located in Amity Park, Illinois." The image changed again. "Six brown dots! See, that's how you should be identified."

Mom missed something, though. In four of the brown dots, a number ten sat in it. With our radar, the girls are purple just like us. Mom and Dad's radar is built upon signatures. "That's it," I declared. "Your radar identifies signatures. How did you do it? It used to be built upon ectoplasm and blood."

"It wasn't working," Mom remarked. "We were able to be blocked from locating a signature. We figured out that the signature never vanishes and we isolated them. We can also identify power level only searches. Like, Castle, please show file SR500, power level eight." All the dots vanished. "Zoom out to minus one." The image had a white dot, about four sizes smaller than the red dot earlier. "See, it's telling us there is about sixteen hundred level eight ghosts in this castle."

"Wow," I remarked, looking over the images. "This-this really is impressive, guys. It's outdone ours."

"Told you," Tucker remarked. "Ours can still be blocked and it can't sense ghosts from a far distance. Theirs can tell you how many signatures there are. I wouldn't ask it to now, though." He chuckled.

"No. It might blow up," Mom said, crossing her arms. "It doesn't total numbers all the time. I have to ask it specifically for that result."

"But why does it identify us as ghosts but not the girls," Sam asked, walking beside me. "It makes no sense."

"I have no idea why it is identifying you kids as ghosts but I know why it doesn't identify the girls. They aren't ghosts."

I guess Mom and Dad don't buy that Lilly is a ghost anymore. I have no idea how they view my daughters now.

"Well, right now we need to focus on the nest issue," I remarked. "When we get home, I'll decide what to do."

"What to do," Dad asked, looking to Mom. Mom waved her hand at him, telling him to dismiss it. Yeah, she is so confusing me lately. Does she know or doesn't she? Any ideas?

_Yeah, right_, Tucker snorted. _She isn't giving up one brain cell_.

You can't read her, I asked.

_Not iota cell_, Tucker grumbled.

What's protecting her, I asked.

_Hell if I know_, Tucker remarked. _I've given up. She knows and I'm not hiding it from her. I'm not giving her the satisfaction._

She may not understand everything, Tuck, I declared. Don't tell her what she doesn't know.

_She's playing you, D. She knows more than she's telling anyone. Even Dad is so freaking confused_.

"Let's head back to the real world," I remarked. "We'll need to get on the streets to stop anything."

"Let's go," Sam remarked.

(04)

It was the thirteen of us again and we had gathered in the Ops Center. Mom was scanning the area for the ghosts and it was amazing me how technical it was. I allowed Mom to determine where we'd need to go—I wanted to find out how to break us up or decide to keep us together. I think the thirteen of us would be too awkward for us to make any improvements. I needed to break us up in smaller groups. I didn't want to do two pairs anymore; I think that's too much. So let's break us up into a group of four—one ghost per group.

Gauis, Sam, Mom and Brit can work together. I think I would rather have Gauis be in charge of my girls. Dani can take care of herself so I'm not too concerned. Marcellus, Tucker, Valerie and Joseph can work together; I think I would be comfortable with that. Serguis, Dad, Dani… okay, I'm out of team members. What can I say, I'm bad at math. Okay, I have myself and Valentinus to decide what to do with. I can stick Valentinus with Gauis and I can join Serguis. That way Gauis can have help with the girls and I can be paired with Serguis and Danielle.

My eyes fell on Sam though and I rubbed my neck. She isn't going to like this. I know Sam wants to be with me but I want her safe. I wish she, Tucker and Brit would sit this out with Jazz but I know I have absolutely zero chance of that. I sighed. What if I put Dad and Mom together and Sam and I were on the same team. Tucker and Valerie are on the same team so it's only fair that I use our magnetism to our advantage. Also, with Dad working with Mom, I will be able to use my powers. Okay, that's what I'll do. Spare myself the wrath of my wife.

"I think it'd be best we break the team up into four different groups," Mom remarked. "Two of these guys look pretty strong."

"I've divided us into three groups," I spoke up. I viewed the monitor. I put my finger over an area with two groups, one with eight and the other with four. "Serguis, Sam, Danielle and I will take these two groups." I moved my finger to a group of seven. "Marcellus, Tucker, Valerie and Joseph will take this one." I moved my finger to the last group, a large group of six's. "Gauis, Mom, Dad and Brit will take these guys. Does that sound doable?"

"You're actually putting me on your team," Sam smirked at me.

"Yeah. I imagined you skinning me alive for putting you where Dad is and me being on the same team with Dad. I'd rather not upset you if I can avoid it."

"Smart thinking," Sam smirked.

"So our group is going to have two ghosts," Brit declared, crossing her arms.

"Yes," I said, crossing my arms as well. "Tucker and Valerie are professionals and so is Sam, Danielle and I. That only leaves poor Gauis to guard three novices. I think he needs a buddy."

"I agree," Tucker replied as Mom and Dad scoffed.

"Novices," Dad declared. "Don't tell me you are calling your mother and me novices."

"Compared to us, yes," Tucker answered.

"We found him," Mom declared. "I thought that was clear language that we are better!"

"Don't get bent out of shape," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Didn't you hear him? He was going to put me and Brit on that team. That means three of eight of his girls were going to be on one team. He just changed his mind because he knew I'd tear him a new one."

"It's not only that," Tucker replied, sounding genuine. "Serguis and Danielle. Marcellus and Valerie. Gauis. It sounds a little disadvantaged, right?"

"Wait a minute," Mom declared. "Absolutely not! Danielle Caroline Fenton, you will not use your powers against full ghosts! Am I clear?"

"Mom, chill," Dani said. "I'll be fine. I know my limits."

"You will not be going unless you promise me that you will not use your powers against a ghost," Mom declared. "These guys have full control. I do not know how well you can control your powers or what your boundaries are."

"But I do," Dani protested.

"No," Mom declared.

"It's final," Dad said, crossing his arms. "It's too dangerous. This isn't Valerie's suit. Your powers are generated from a weak source and we have no idea what happens when you push yourself. Promise us!"

"Fine," Dani groaned. "Jeez. You guys are bending way out of whack about this."

"She'll be fine, guys," I said, wrapping my arms around Dani's neck. Dani looked up at me, sticking her tongue out at me. "I'll take care of her."

"Make sure she doesn't use her powers, son. I'm counting on you to keep your little sister safe."

"Nothing's going to happen," I remarked. "That's why I've split us up this way. Gauis and Valentinus have you three, Marcellus has Tucker, Valerie and Joseph, and Serguis and I have Sam and Dani."

"More like we have him," Dani retorted. She grabbed my neck, flipping me over her shoulder. I hit the ground, laughing.

"You little rat," I laughed. Dani crossed her arms, looking quite satisfied with what she did.

"Danielle," Mom cried, horrified. "Don't flip your brother!"

"He can take it," Dani said smugly.

I pulled myself up, dusting off my pants. "You're in for it when we get home," I joked.

"I'm so scared," Dani said, leaning in to taunt me.

"Okay," I laughed. I shook my head. "Everyone okay with the plan?"

"As long as you make sure Dani doesn't use her powers," Mom said, crossing her arms. "I don't like that you consider us novices but I guess it's something I have to live with. You kids will never admit your father and I are better than your team."

"That's because you're not," Sam smirked.

"You found me purely by accident," I remarked. "But I have my reasons for grouping us like this. Just trust me."

"I do," Mom sighed. "Okay, let's split up."

We loaded our bags with fresh inventory.

(04)

It was Sam, Danielle, Serguis and I now and we were heading for the region with the two ghost groups. The first group we were targeting was a group of four. These guys were strong, though. Three were eights and one was a nine; not pushovers. The group of eight wasn't small fry either. Two were actually tens and that made me a little nervous. The remaining was all above seven so that meant that the group would not go down without a fight… a hard one at that.

"Okay, what's the plan," Dani asked as soon as we were free to do so.

"We're going after the four first," I replied. "Then we go after the eight and stick to the community to protect the humans."

"I can use my powers, right," Dani asked. I snorted. "What?"

"You're asking me," I said, raising my eyebrow. "Please. If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't even bat an eye."

"Well, if you were in my shoes, you wouldn't consider that you're stronger than I am," Dani retorted. "If you wanted to stop me, I couldn't fight back."

Her response surprised me. "Danielle? I'm not stronger than you are. We're equal."

"Please," Dani spat. "All power levels aren't equal and you know that. Grandma and Grandpa Simmons are both the same power level but Grandma is more powerful. It's the same way with me and you. We're both eleven's but you have an edge over everyone. You're the strongest ghost there is."

"It's only because I'm the King, Dani," I said gently. "You're a big girl, cuz. I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to."

She gave me a soft smirk. "Thanks."

"I wonder why that is," Sam remarked. "Dani is based off your DNA. Shouldn't that mean you would be equal?"

"I think we are," I said, shaking my head.

"No, the duchess is correct," Serguis remarked. "Danny has more strength than Duchess Danielle. Just a couple points but enough to make an impact."

"Why," Sam asked.

"I do not know," Serguis answered. "Some ghosts are just more powerful."

"Well, I think that's unfair," I snorted. "What's the point of magnetism if one ghost can be more powerful than the other?"

"The points aren't that significant," Serguis remarked. "One mate may be more advantaged but that doesn't mean that the other is at risk of being overpowered. It just means they have one or two things that are in their favor. You should be one to know, sire, that power levels don't mean one level will always lose to the other. It's the experience and the determination that make the difference, too."

"That's true," I sighed. "You're only a ten but you can kick my ass any day of the week."

Serguis chuckled. "Yes, sire. That is a fine example."

"Got it, Dani," I said, pulling her close to me. Dani laughed.

"I got it," she remarked.

"I bet I'm more powerful than you," Sam said, smirking. She stuck her chest out.

"That may be a possibility," Serguis nodded. "You will be Queen of the Ghost Zone which means you will have a powerful title as well. If you were meant to be more powerful than Danny before he became the King of the Ghost Zone, you just may spike his power."

"See," Sam said, smiling at me. "I could be more powerful than you."

"Why would you want to be," I laughed. "Like I could win a fight with you anyway. You were just a human and you had me and every other ghost running scared." Sam laughed.

"That was very sweet," Sam smiled.

"It's the truth," I said, looking to the horizon.

Dani giggled a little. We fell into silence as we approached the location of the gang. Serguis pulled out his PDA. "They are still there, sire. We may proceed."

I triggered my rings, seeing a flash of light beside me. I looked to Dani to see her in her ghost form. "I can't wait to do that," Sam sighed.

"Do you feel rested enough to use your powers," I asked, looking to Sam.

"I won't use them unless I have to," Sam replied. "I feel okay but I'd rather not deplete my energy by using powers."

"Let me know if you start wearing down, Sam. I won't see you hurt again."

"I'll be fine, honey," Sam replied. She stepped up to me, kissing me gently. She pulled away, "Just be careful." She looked to Danielle. "All of you." Her gaze fell to Serguis as well. "No one is going to die today."

"That's right," I replied.

Sam reached her hand behind her back, pulling out a miniature bazooka. "Let's do this." We each started for the village but Sam spoke up again. "Baby, be careful."

"You too, sweetheart," I smiled, looking back to her. Sam nodded and we followed Dani and Serguis.

(04)

The streets were quiet and only the glows from Serguis, Dani and I was casting any light in the alley. I knew the four ghosts were around here somewhere but I couldn't locate them. Sam was the only one of us that wasn't a ghost. Her ecto-blaster was firmly in her hand but still in its miniature form. She wouldn't expand it until the need arose. Serguis lifted his PDA and I saw his glow dim.

"What," I asked, flying to his side. I glanced at the screen when he made it easy for me to do so. The ghosts weren't in this location anymore. "Can you find them?"

Serguis started backing the program out. "Sire, the ghosts are retreating."

"Danny," Sam called out to me. I turned my head in her direction. "Tucker called. They've got a situation."

"Someone hurt," I asked. Joseph was on his team.

"No," Sam said, shaking her head. "The ghosts are retreating. Their nest is leaving the real world."

I pushed the communicator. "Gauis," I spoke into the mic.

"Sire," Gauis responded.

"Are your ghosts retreating," I asked.

"Yes, sire. I was about to call you."

"Thanks." I hit a second button. "All members, we are retreating. The ghosts aren't staying in the real world. We need to figure this out."

"What's going on, Danny," Mom asked me.

"I think they know the network was attacked," I said, looking at Serguis.

Serguis nodded as Marcellus spoke. "I sure as hell would get out of dodge if something that took down that place had me in their sights."

"How would they know the network is shut down, though," Joseph asked. "If they get close to the network, they're captured. Right?"

"Yes," I answered. "But the ghosts have mates. They have friends. Word is probably just now getting out. It's been twenty-four hours since we first went in."

"Yeah. Let's meet back at the Ops Center," Mom remarked. "They could be retreating to other places. We need them captured."

"See you back at camp," I replied. I disconnected from continuous connection. "Mom's right. We can't let anyone get away if we can help it."

"And we won't," Sam said, taking my hand. "Okay, you two. Power down. Let's head back."

Danielle and I looked at each other but powered down as she suggested.

(04)

The night was a drag. We were tracking down ghosts fleeing and capturing them. My party did the most work because the ghosts were fleeing into the mountains for the portals. Humans couldn't keep up with the ghosts on foot and Mom and Dad refused to let Danielle use her powers. That put a lot of strain on my party. We captured some ghosts but they were mostly coming into the area after we were already there.

The sun cracked the dark sky and I had never been so happy to see daylight. My party was chasing three ghosts currently so it would be over soon. When we saw the additional three ghost dots disappear, we started back to the Ops Center. The party was waiting on us when we arrived.

"Please, sire," Serguis said, hanging his head. "Say it's over."

"It's over," I smiled. The look on Mom's face reminded me to finish that sentence. "For you at least. For us humans, it's just begun." Mom gave me a sympathetic look.

"What do you mean, Danny," Gauis asked me.

"We have to shut these portals down," I remarked. "That means that we'll be out here biggest part of the day. Ghost hunting is over, though."

"Why is it over for us if it's not over for you," Serguis asked.

"You're going back to the Ghost Zone," I replied. My party went on the defensive. "I'll be fine. I have my team with me. What you need to do is return to the castle. You've done so much for me."

"We will not leave you unprotected," Marcellus declared. "Our duty…"

"Is to leave," I said gently. "It's not a request. That's an order. You have finished your obligations. Now, take a few weeks off."

"Sire," Valentinus spoke unsure.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You four are the best team I know. You were there when I needed you. I am glad you are my friends. Now, please, go home to your family. I have my own now."

"We have him," Sam said, linking her arm in mine. I kissed her head.

"The protection we provide is more than for Danny," Gauis spoke.

"We understand that," Tucker nodded. "But Danny's right. Your jobs are done. Go home. I know a lot of people want to see you."

Gauis looked conflicted but he got that hardened look. "As you wish, my liege."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Go home, boys. It's more than the last two months. You've been on duty since Megan's birth. Enjoy some time off."

"It's been an honor to serve you, my lord," Marcellus bowed.

"It's been an honor to work with you," Serguis purposely rephrased.

"You two, boys," I nodded.

"We will be at your call, sire," Valentinus spoke.

"We've been friends for two months," I smirked. "No need for the titles."

"For any of us," Sam replied.

"I'm sorry, mi lady. I cannot take orders…"

"From anyone but Danny. Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to miss being in charge."

I looked to Tucker. "You feel the same way, Tucker? Danielle?"

"They can call me whatever they want."

"I hate being called Duchess anyway," Dani rolled her eyes.

"You may call these guys by Sam, Tucker and Danielle," I said, smirking.

"Or Dani."

"Or Dani," I repeated. I had to. Dani Phantom was her ghost name.

"As you wish. Good day, Sam. Good day, Tucker. Good day, Danielle."

"We've got him," Tucker replied.

"It was a pleasure to serve you," Gauis spoke, bowing to us four. Sam, Tucker, Dani and I nodded back. "It was also a pleasure to serve with you, humans."

"Yeah," Joseph said, a little eerie. "You too." Jazz squeezed his hand. The four ghost guards faded away, causing Joseph to nearly come out of his skin. "Where did they go?"

"Back home," Sam replied. "They can sort of teleport that way."

"Cool," Brit cried.

"Or really creepy," Joseph remarked. Jazz laughed.

"Let's get something to eat before we call Samuels," Mom remarked.

"I'm all for that," Jazz said softly.

"Young lady, we need to have a chat."

Jazz looked to Joseph. They shared a look.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Joseph began. "When I returned, Jazz and I had unprotected sex. Jazz is pregnant with my son."

Jazz's jaw dropped as she stared in amazement and surprise. Dad gasped as Mom just nodded her head. "How far along?"

"I'm just about to enter my third trimester," Jazz said, looking to our parents. "I found out a while ago but so much was going on… I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry."

"I guess with Danny's absence, I can understand why you didn't tell us," Mom sighed. She took Jazz in her arms and hugged her. Joseph stepped to the side, giving them room. "I love you, Jazz. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know," Jazz nodded. She shuddered a breath. "And that's not the reason I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to stress you. I saw what Sam's pregnancy did to you."

"Sam's still in school. While I wished you were older and married, I know you have a good man by your side."

"Yes, I do," Jazz said, looking up at Joseph.

"We've already got a house, Mrs. Fenton. We've been spending a lot of time there."

"You are becoming a part of this family, Joseph. It's time you called me Maddie."

A warm smile spread on Joseph's face. "If that's what you want… Maddie."

"Now wait a minute," Dad declared. "Pregnant? Sex? But-but-but?"

"Daddy, I haven't been a virgin for a while."

"At least six months," Mom smirked.

"Well, I wasn't a virgin when Joseph and I had sex either," Jazz said, looking down. Her cheeks burned and I know it wasn't because she was pregnant when she and Joseph had sex. I know how embarrassing it is to talk sex with our parents.

"Pumpkin," Dad cried, turning to Danielle.

"Don't look at me," Dani declared. "I was penetrated. That's it!" Dani put her palms towards Dad but looked at me. "I'm two. I have no interest in having sex."

"Wait," I declared, startled. "You're not two. You are just like an average fifteen year old!"

"I don't know about that but I have no interest in sex. I'll pass."

"Oh, my God," Mom declared, looking to me. "It is. She's in post-partum because she's too young!"

"But Blue," I said, frowning. "He had no problem."

"He could be different but he also chose to take care of Dawn. He also didn't deliver her."

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "There has to be more than that, Mom. I wasn't exactly on board when… with Lilly." Yeah, tell her you were once pregnant. That won't hurt anything. "I had a lot of problems in the early stages but I overcame them. There's something different about Dani."

"Jeez, come on people," Danielle cried. "I'm not in post-partum. I just don't want anything to do with them!"

"We'll get to the bottom of it, Danny," Mom said, looking at me. "Right now, I want to hear all about my newest grandson."

Jazz blushed. "We're naming him Joey. He's born sometime in February."

"February," Mom declared, looking back at me. She had just looked away from me to look at Jazz a fraction of a second ago. "That was a staple."

"Danny was actually the first one besides me to know," Jazz said bashfully. "I found out first because I missed my—."

"Ut ut," I said, covering my ears. "We know how that works!"

"Anyway," Jazz said, her voice annoyed. "I started acting weird so Joseph pulled Danny aside. Once Joseph highlighted my pregnancy symptoms, Danny remembered that Joey was born shortly after Jacky and Jamie. He talked to me in private and I told him I was pregnant."

"When was this," Mom asked.

"Before I died," I remarked.

"Oh, wow, you've known for a while, then," Mom said, rubbing her hand down Jazz's hair. "You could have told us, you know. We wouldn't have been mad."

"I know," Jazz said shamefully. "I-I just didn't want to add any more stress to you. First it was Danny's death, then it was him coming back, then it was him running away… you were under so much pressure. I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's over now," Mom said. She kissed Jazz's head. "You don't have to worry, sweetheart."

"Thanks," Jazz smiled at our parents. Mom released her, allowing Jazz to nestle in Joseph's arms.

We began to prepare for the big day ahead of us.

(04)

Samuels was on the way down but we were outside of a portal. Mom and Dad were going all geek over it but I was using my sensing abilities. Dani walked over to me.

"What is it," Dani asked me.

"It's a natural portal," I replied. "Tap into your ghost sense. You'll be able to sense the humans and the ghosts but mostly, you'll feel this tugging feel. An urge to return home."

Dani stared up at it. "Why does it feel that way?"

"It's home," I said, giving her a tight smile. I looked back at it. "All ghosts have a connection to the Ghost Zone. Even us. The call of the Ghost Zone is strong."

"According to a book I read it's to lead a ghost home," Sam replied. "Ghosts travel through portals all the time but they aren't permanent portals. They need to find a way to always go home. You never know where the next portal will be."

Tucker, Valerie, Sam, Dani and I were looking at the portal from a distance but Mom, Dad and Brit were examining it up close. Brit is into this sort of thing so that's why she's with my parents instead of us. Jazz is in the Ops Center and Joseph is on Jazz duty. Mom and Dad nearly skinned me when they realized we left Jazz unprotected. As I pointed out, if anyone got to her, there's nothing any of us could do. That Ops Center is as fortress-like as anything can get.

"I can't wait to go home," Tucker sighed. "I miss my girls."

I felt my chest squeeze but I tried not to draw attention to myself. I don't know what, but something has me nervous about going home. I'm homesick and sick and tired of being useless out here but I can't imagine any other reason why I don't feel good about going home. It's been a while since I've been around and with the town noticing Danny Phantom has left, I'm nervous about going back home. I'm still not sure about what to do.

"I know what you mean," Dani replied. "Not about the kids, but about wanting to go home."

"You guys can go home at any time," I replied. "Mom, Dad and I can handle things from here."

"No," Tucker shook his head. "I can't wait to see the girls' face when you come home."

"Wait until you see Danny's reaction," Sam smiled. "The monitor couldn't have done Lilly, Megan, Jacky and Jamie justice. You know how big they've gotten."

"How long has it been since I left them in Amity Park," I asked.

"Almost two months," Sam said, holding her head down. "They miss you so much, Danny. I'm happy that you're coming home."

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling my heart squeeze again. I coughed, thinking maybe I had something caught in my throat. I know it can't be the girls making me nervous!

"It's been three months since you left," Tucker replied. "Lift that shirt up!"

Tucker's attitude went from serious to accusing. I swatted my hand in his direction. "Shut up!"

"Three months, we'd be able to see," Valerie commented.

"Not you too," I groaned, throwing my head back. Just for the hell of it, I pulled my shirt up, displaying my flat stomach. "Satisfied?"

"Have you been eating well," Sam asked me. Her question made me bow my head in submission. "Then, no, I am not satisfied. I'm scared senseless. If you're pregnant and you're that thin… the baby could be at risk."

"I'm not pregnant," I whispered. I didn't want that spoken too loudly. "Now hush!"

"Okay, kids, we've located the abnormality," Mom spoke up. We moved in to surround she, Dad and Brit. "It's the same kind of abnormality we detected with Phantom's portal power. The only difference is this is opening sporadically—it needs to have a predetermined location. This might be why Phantom is able to open a portal anywhere in the Ghost Zone."

"So this is the cause, not the consequence," I asked.

"That's what we're understanding," Brit replied. "The portal responds to high levels of energy. I mean, look at this." Brit picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could at the portal she and my parents were studying. The portal closed but the rock disappeared.

"It's any energy," I declared, surprised. We were able to open it before with just a small ecto-blast. It doesn't have to be ghost energy to begin with.

"Yeah," Mom answered. "Any kind of force will do. If a ghost would fly through it too fast, they could force it shut. It's quite amazing."

"So closing these things should be easy," I replied. "I mean, you can't open them the same way."

"That's what we're going to study now," Mom replied.

"I closed the portal so we would know where one is located. If our theory is right, we should be able to open it by repeating the process. If we're right, we're in trouble. We'll have to find another way to stop them from coming in another way," Brit replied.

Dad reared back this time with a rock and threw it in the direction the portal once was. A blinding flash erupted from the sky and a green hole tore out, swirling continuously. "We're in trouble," I sighed.

"Yes, we are," Mom sighed. She let out a frustrated growl. "How are we supposed to contain this?"

"Maybe we aren't," Tucker said hesitantly. We all looked to him. "Come on, you know this is the same issue we will face in 2012. I'm sorry. I want to stop the war, too, but not at the cost of her."

"Look," I said softly. "If anyone understands," I said, looking to Sam. Sam leaned on me. "It's us. We don't want to lose her either. But we can't just give up. Whatever we do with the shields protects the world for thirty years, Tucker. If we give up and let the Forbidden Zone to wreak havoc on the world, we may lose more than one."

"But it's the fight for the shields that causes everything," Tucker replied. "And what good are we doing pushing the inevitable? Doesn't the people deserve to know what we're up against?"

"I've been thinking the same thing, Danny," Danielle remarked. "I don't agree about the portals. The protection is needed. But we need to inform the public. We can't keep the world in the dark and expect them to know what to do."

"And what happens if we are able to keep the ghosts at bay," I asked. "Should we expose the world to something that they may never have to face? I'm sorry. I think the world is best left in the dark unless they absolutely have to know. We've been there, guys. We know how this world reacts to things like this."

"I'm with Danny," Sam said softly. "We keep the world as safe as we can and we keep them in the dark. If ghosts have to be exposed, then they will be busy with survival. I want someone out there to be able to raise their children without the threat of an attack. We may never get that chance, but I will feel better knowing not everyone is faced with these issues."

"You're braver than I am," Brit said, bowing her head. "I couldn't do it, guys. I couldn't put anyone above my children."

"Your children won't have to save the world someday," Sam said, keeping her head down. "I won't be able to see them go if I put them above everyone now."

"We'll be proud, Sam," I said, holding her tight. "Our children will grow up to be heroes. They will succeed where we have failed. They are the future, honey. It will be our honor to watch them make the same sacrifices we made."

"Yeah, right," Tucker scoffed. "Just wait until Lilly goes on her first ghost hunt."

I swallowed. "She's two. I'll have to take her out on her fourth birthday."

"Says who," Mom declared, her voice shrill.

"Says our policy," I replied. "I'll begin training her soon. I've let her advance at her own pace so far. Soon, I'll start honing those powers."

"How," Dad asked. "What could you know about ghost powers?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Dad," I smiled. Mom held her gaze on me, neither curious nor confused. Her gaze told me she understood. What does she know?

"Well," Mom sighed, "let's catalog these portals so we'll be ready when Samuels gets here." She snapped her fingers. "Let's get to work." We began to catalog the portals, knowing where each one was.

(04)

"A little higher," Samuels called about two hours after we conducted the experiment. Danielle was in the air, holding a shield generator. Samuels had brought along the prototype to see if the shield would do the trick. We had to make sure it could guard the portal or if we were wasting our time. The only way to do that was to use Dani as the pole.

"Be careful," Mom called up, covering her mouth. Dani rose a little higher. She got too close to the portal though, and disappeared. "Danielle," Mom cried.

"Chill," Dani's disembodied voice called out. She floated back into the real world. "I got too close. We have to make sure any part of this shield doesn't go into the portal. We'll have a shield opening in the Ghost Zone if we don't watch."

"Try balancing it away from the portal," I called up. I wished I could fly up there and show her what I mean.

_Keep that image in your head and you can show Dani what you mean_, Tucker responded.

Are you seeing this, Dani, I asked her.

_Yeah. I'm trying to match it exactly as you imagined it_, Dani answered. _It's a little trickier in my human form_.

She finally got it exactly as I pictured it. "Okay. I'm turning it on now!"

Dani turned the shield on and the dome expanded around the portal. It looked perfect.

"That's great," Samuels declared. "Okay, we have fifty of those generators and the equipment needed. We need about eight hundred more, Maddie."

"What," Mom strangled out.

"There's an estimate of eight hundred temporary portals like these here that open sporadically around the world. We need two hundred in the next thirty days. Do you think you can do that?"

"If I got a team," Mom said, her eyes wide.

"Great. I'll form one. Radar," Samuels looked to me.

"Not yet," I answered.

"You need to. I could use what she could use from you if you know what I mean."

"I'm your Radar, of course I know what you mean," I rolled my eyes. He needs the information Mom would collect from me.

"Just think about it, all right."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Okay, sis. Come on down."

"How did Danielle get ghost powers," Samuels asked. I covered my face with my hand. I wanted to disappear and if I didn't watch, I'd get my wish.

"It's a long story, Samuels. Why are you so calm about it?"

"It's a long story," Samuels replied. I whimpered, wishing I'd be hit by lightning. Mom is going to find out you know and she is going to kill both of us!

Dani landed on the ground, putting the generator on the ground. Samuels leaned in, whispering something in Dani's ear. I actually missed it because I was dying of embarrassment. "Yeah," Dani nodded. Samuels nodded as well. I whimpered some more.

"Okay, we need to take a trip to meet this woman that you saved," Mom replied. "If we don't find her, she's as good as dead."

"How am I supposed to find her," I groaned.

"You're the hero. Find her," Mom declared.

"I'm not a hero," I muttered. "I'm just trying to help."

"What," Mom asked, snapping her eyes to mine. I froze, seeing that suspicion in her eyes. She doesn't know. She doesn't know I'm Danny Phantom!

"Nothing," I said, feeling a smile forming. I fought it off but I was super excited. Whatever she's thinking, it has nothing to do with me being Danny Phantom.

"Okay," Mom said, watching me closely. "We need to find her, though, and any others. Maybe the Division resources can help."

"Help yourself," Samuels offered.

"Thanks," Mom replied. "Okay, kids, let's go."

(04)

Trying to find the village I was in when I obliterated Diego was nearly impossible. We had Divisional agents going door to door and village to village trying to find anyone who fit the profile. Any woman who is pregnant, anyone who is weak, bruises easily, constantly hungry and in the first trimester or any woman who is mysteriously strong, impervious to illness, needs less food and beyond the first trimester. Any woman pregnant was ordered to our testing facilities. We had the full cooperation of the Venezuelan government; they couldn't afford to go to war with us.

The amount of women turning up was staggering. They were all over the gestational timeline, though, so many we knew were a lost cause. Not one pregnancy exceeded seven months, though. I found that very peculiar. However, the biggest listing we had was from the vital records. We had women who had died under suspicious circumstances and we had odd children in foster homes. We tracked down the ones in private homes.

"How many do we have unaccounted for," I asked as I thumbed through the vital records in Caracas. There were numerous babies who were unaccounted for.

"Thirty," Tucker answered. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "How are we supposed to find these kids?"

"Esmeralda came back for her son," Mom answered from across the table. "Could you look them up in the Ghost Zone? See if the mothers came back for them."

"That's a possibility," I nodded. I threw the stack of files down. "I need to get out of here, anyway."

"I hope I live to see the day you take over the Division," Mom smirked. "It's going to be hilarious."

"There will be nothing funny about an old man crying," I said point blankly. Tucker and Mom snickered.

"I think we have everything," Mom smiled. "We just need to get back to Amity so we can find those records in the Ghost Zone."

"Thank God," I said, hanging back my head. I was so sick of death, abuse and cruel ghosts. I remember when I used to think a ghost scaring a human meant they were trying to kill them. It's going to be strange to see a ghost just torturing a human. I've seen them kill mercilessly.

No torture. No chasing. No 'boo!'. Just a shot of ectoplasm to take their head off.

I snapped my eyes open, afraid of seeing the images. Tucker rested his hand on my shoulder. "I'm scared, Tucker. I'll never be the same."

"I remember you thinking the same thing after Vlad raped you," Tucker said softly. "You got over that, too."

"Vlad regretted what he did," I said, hanging my head. "These ghosts have no remorse."

"Neither did Vlad when he did that," Mom snorted. "You'll be fine, honey. I promise, I will protect you."

"How can you promise that, Mom. I'll never promise my children they'll be safe. I have no guarantee."

"Oh, you'll find a way when you see defeat in their eyes," Mom said, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder. I allowed her to pull me close. "You'll be surprised the things you can do when it's your children needing it."

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled up at her. It wasn't a comforted smile, though. It felt forced and I felt defeated.

"I love you, Danny," Mom said, kissing my head.

"I love you, too, Mom," I replied, hugging her side. I stood up and we left the vital room to join Sam, Dad, Brit and Valerie in the records room.

We left Venezuela and I hoped it was the last time I'd ever be here.

(04)

The entire flight home had me jumpy. I was so nervous about seeing the girls again. The Ops Center attached back to the roof of Fentonworks and we entered the house. I settled down in the living room as Sam went to the Foley residence to get the kids. I sat at the edge of the couch, hutched over my legs. Tucker positioned himself to be sitting identical to me. "Are you nervous?"

"And a bit scared, Tuck," I admitted quietly. It was only us two in the living room. I double checked to make sure before I spoke my mind. "Tucker, I-I've been getting these weird feelings."

"What kind of weird feelings," Tucker asked me, leaning towards me.

"I-I'm scared, Tucker," I said, looking my brother in the eye. I found comfort in those green eyes. I needed something to keep me from coming out of my skin. "I-I haven't felt like myself lately." I released a shallow breath. "When I brought William to Sam the other day… it took me a while to pick him up." The memory played in my head so I knew Tucker was getting it.

I stood in front of that crib, no one around me. I knew Sister Victoria was a few rooms over so I wouldn't be alone for long. I reached my hand out, shaking badly. Maybe I'm just scared for Sam, I had questioned. Why would I be scared of touching my own son? I forced my hand steady as the back of my hand rubbed the blanket. A jolt of pain went through my heart and I gasped. William stirred in his sleep.

I took another breath, forcing myself to calm down. I don't have any powers, my family just found me and I haven't had any sleep in a while; of course I'm nervous. I put my hand back towards the blanket and rested my hand on the mattress beside our son. The back of my hand just barely touched William's side but it felt like I had stuck my hand in a shark tank. I could see my muscles twitching as if something was about to bite me.

"It's only temporarily," I said, forcing out another shallow breath. "I'm only holding him until he gets to his mother. Then he's someone else's problem." I couldn't believe I called my son a problem but I did. It felt relieving, though; shamefully so. I lifted him up, cradling him to my chest. "It's just like with Eddie and Jacob. He's not my responsibility." The words sounded awful coming out but oh so relaxing.

"Danny," Tucker said once the memory played itself out. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tucker, I can't do this," I said, feeling tears coming to my eyes. "I can't see the girls."

"You have to," Tucker said firmly. "These girls are going to be devastated if you ignore them!"

"What am I supposed to do," I asked, covering my face in my hands. I didn't want to see my own girls. There, I've said it.

"You have to," Tucker declared. "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to open a connection to you and we are not going to mention this to anyone, am I clear? You are going to do this vicariously through me. You will not tell these kids that you don't want to see them. Understood."

"I-I'll try," I said, looking at him. I felt my stomach flip and I bit back the nausea.

"You are going to do it," Tucker said firmly, his gaze hard. He stood up. "I'll be back."

He looked around us and turned intangible, slipping through the floor into the basement. I covered my face, shuddering a breath. Sam would be here any minute and she'd be coming with the kids. How am I supposed to be their father when I can't even be around them? Why am I feeling this way? Please, let me get over this. My girls deserve better.

I heard footsteps and looked in the direction. Tucker was coming out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "I got one of those ghostly red bull things and put it in this mug. I'm going to keep my powers boosted so I can do this for you. If you give away one iota that you are uncomfortable, I will seal you in the thermos for the rest of eternity, is that understood."

I nodded numbly, fighting the nausea. Tucker released a calming breath, sitting back on the couch. I swallowed, trying to expel the nausea I felt. I thought I was going to throw up but when that door opened, I felt Tucker's connection.

We _are going to do this and we aren't going to tell anyone, am I clear_, Tucker asked. I could feel his tranquility taking over my mind. The nausea began to loosen up and a sense of excitement filled me. I felt myself smiling, my skin crawling in nerves. Sam opened the door, Megan in her arms. Tears flooded my eyes and it was as if I really felt this. Behind Sam was our additional parents, my two nephews and my oldest in their arms; only Mom Number Three didn't carry in a kid.

"Where did you have to go, Mommy," Lilly's voice asked childlike.

"We were needed for business," Sam said. She stepped down into the living room and I came to my feet, feeling the apprehension building in me. Seeing the girls filled me with a sense of wonder and I had an urge to pull them in my arms. A shot of fear ran through me at that thought, though, and I backed up. I hit the table, drawing attention to myself. Megan was the first to look at me and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mommy," Megan cried and the feeling of love drowned me. I pushed myself along the side of the couch, darting behind it and taking my baby girl in my arms. Tears leaked out of my eyes as she melted in my arms and I collapsed to my knees. Lilly came running at me but I couldn't make out her shrill (although I was certain of what it was she said). I opened my left arm, taking her in my arms beside her sister. I didn't feel any of this overwhelming feeling but I was able to broadcast it.

"My girls," I cried. I held onto them tightly, not feeling that crushing fear in my heart. I lifted them up and held them to my chest, my hands wrapped tightly around their bottoms. I kissed them both on the side of the face.

"I didn't—when did—I've missed you so much, Daddy," Lilly cried.

"I missed you so much, Lilly. My Megan," I cried. I returned them to the floor, sitting back to get a good look at them. They both had tears in their eyes but those were real. My girls loved me so much, crying real tears for me, missing me for real. The tears coming from my eyes came from their uncle.

**AN: If anyone is wondering, I received the sixth review two days ago. If you check the review page, you'll only find six on Chapter Nine but I received seven. My sixth reviewer couldn't have her review posted so she sent me a PM. I got six though and that was the conditions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't believe I got that extra one! :)**

**So many things are happening. There are eight chapters that happen in just three weeks. I do believe this is the longest story arc I've ever written. ^_^ I hope you guys like it as much as I loved writing it. Please don't hold anything back. If you have something on your mind, I take all forms of feedback. I know you guys must have something to say about this latest development. ;)**

**Also, can anyone remember if I've ever said that Sam is listed as Lilly and Megan's mother on their birth certificates? I remember when Megan was born, Danny told Reynolds that he was the only parent listed on Lilly's BC but I can't remember if I've said anything since then. I'm going to go through the story but that's a big project. If I ever did say that, ignore it. They aren't supposed to do that until AFTER Sam and Danny are married. Sometimes, things get jumbled up. Sorry :/**

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Four**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Adult content, mpreg and high tensions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 11: Return**

The girls stayed with us until they feel asleep late that night. Sam and I laid them down and then Sam laid down herself. I pretended to fall asleep as I held her but once I knew she was sound asleep, I turned intangible and flew up to the Ops Center. On the roof, though, I wouldn't be alone. Tucker sat on the top, where I used to sit, waiting on me. I sat down, Tucker keeping his gaze on the city.

I looked over my town, watching the city lights sparkle in the cold, November night. Horns honked, cats screeched and dogs barked as I retreated from my mind. When I felt that nausea return, I hung my head, weeping. Tucker still didn't say a word.

I cried until the frustration was released. "When did you start feeling like that," Tucker asked me.

"I don't know," I said, sucking in a slow breath. I exhaled, a puff of my breath expelling from my mouth. "The first time I noticed it was when Mom accused me of not missing the girls. That was Megan's birthday."

"Do you have any other symptoms of depression," Tucker asked me.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. I couldn't believe I was admitting this but I needed him. My girls needed me therefore I needed him. I had to be honest. "I've seen more death than I can count, Tucker. I've watched ghosts' rape women. I've been apart from my family for three months. As long as the girls were with me, I was okay. When I pawned them off on you, I shut myself off."

"You need to see Dr. Richardson," Tucker said, looking to me finally. His breath was visible in the air, too.

"I will," I nodded, hanging my head. "I just can't face this, Tucker. I didn't miss my own children and now I don't want to see them." I thought I'd start crying again but I held it together. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Tucker. I need your help, though. Please say you'll help me."

"You know I will, Danny," Tucker said, his facial expression softening. "You're sick, Danny. This isn't your fault."

"I feel like it is," I said, tears burning in my eyes.

"Well, it's not," Tucker said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "As soon as Mom goes to bed, I'm going to look up the recipe for the power booster. She won't have to know I'm taking it. I'll help you as long as I can but you have to get medical help. There's only so much I can do."

"I'll go tomorrow," I nodded. "I just need your word you won't mention this to anyone else."

"What are you going to do," Tucker asked me. "You can't keep this from Sam. She'll find out."

"I don't know," I said, looking back over the town. "That's why I came out here. Maybe I can figure things out before morning."

"I hope you can," Tucker said, standing up. "Because it's going to be a long road to recovery."

As Tucker crossed over the railing, heading inside, I released a breath. "I know." Tucker opened the door and went inside, leaving me alone.

I pulled my legs up, tucking my arms beneath them. The town below went about its business, reminding me that sometimes we can pretend to be normal when we're not. I've been a ghost for so long that I forgot what it was like to be a human. I owe it to my girls to be as normal as I can be. I still love them; I would do anything for them. I just can't touch them; at least not without help. I needed to be able to avoid contact without revealing this dark secret of Tucker's and mine.

"No," I whispered as I realized what I had to do. I had to make a choice, though. And they'll always come first.

(04)

I made sure I was up first and for appearances, I checked on the girls. I tucked them in again and returned Megan's stuffed dog to her hands. I took a shower and dressed for the day. The house was completely plunged in darkness even though it was almost seven in the morning. This late in the year, the sun had yet to rise. I grabbed the decanter from the coffee pot and filled it with water from the tap. It was going to be a long day today and I didn't even want to imagine what I would have to do to pull this kind of trickery off.

I added the water to the tank and put the decanter back under the drip pan. The dark black liquid began to pool out of the funnel and into the container below. I sat down at the table, in a space where the chair was already pulled out. Sitting on the table in front of me was a book. I ran my hand over the cover; Magnetism: Understanding the Pull that Pulls us All. I flipped the book open, the section bookmarked by a thin notebook.

The notebook had some markings in it as well. There was a well-organized column that flowed. The first list in the column was the word 'portal'. I swallowed.

_Magnetism. Children. Castle. Secrets. Death_. The list went further but it didn't tell me anything I needed to know. What was this list for? I gently lifted the book out of the textbook and opened it up, laying it on top of the ghost book. I flipped a page in reverse.

_Humans with ghost abilities; rare in real world but creates powerful ghosts in Ghost Zone. The powers will usually present themselves in obscure ways; could explain kids but doubtful_.

_This began at the portal accident. That's when everything changed. Checked achieve—missing. Nothing before that point is missing; countless clippings (not just Danny's camera) missing. Hours of footage missing. What could have Danny so scared he'd clip footage_?

I flipped through the notebook but I couldn't find anything concrete. If this is all Mom knows, then I'm just at risk of being exposed. I thought she had her answers. She knows the dots but she can't connect the picture.

Standing up, I put the notebook back where I found it with the column upright. I closed the textbook, running my hand down the Magnetism book. This is the most dangerous thing for her to be researching. How did she get a book on Magnetism?

"Danny," Mom's voice announced and I turned around, seeing her enter from the lab. "Hey, baby, what are you doing up?" Her eyes fell on the book but she looked back in my eyes, trying to hide a nervous disposition.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep anymore," I said, looking back to the table. I moved to the counter, grabbing a mug. "How long have you been up?"

"Pretty much all night," Mom said, coming up beside me. "Thanks." She took the mug I gave her and turned to the pot. She poured the coffee in her mug and then filled mine. "I've been trying to figure something out and it's been bugging me. It's been a long night."

"Have you been in the lab all night," I asked. Tucker wanted to find the recipe for the power booster last night. I wonder if he got it.

"Not all night," Mom remarked. She put the mug on the counter, grabbing the powdered creamer and the sugar bowl. She fixed her coffee like she liked it and then gestured them to me.

"I like mine black," I said, taking a drink. Mom nodded. "No taste… remember?"

"Danny… nevermind," Mom said. I swallowed, looking back to the table. She's so close to figuring it out. Should I go ahead and fill her in? There's no way I can keep this a secret until Graduation. But if she doesn't know I'm Phantom, then it's best to keep the charade up. I'd hold onto this secret as long as I can.

"So, what are you working on," I asked. I wondered if she'd tell me the truth.

"I want to know who that group was. Who is the network? The network for what? It makes no sense."

I cocked my head at her. "That's what you're working on. It's a group of followers of the Forbidden Zone."

"The Forbidden Zone," Mom questioned. "What's that?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," I remarked. I took another drink. "All we know is the Forbidden Zone is where all the ghosts that start the war are from."

"You're kidding," Mom declared. "They're followers. Where is this Forbidden Zone?"

"No one knows," I answered. "There's only rumors and speculation that it exists at all. I fought a ghost once that was a follower of Hitler. He said he was in the Forbidden Zone."

Mom nodded. "It's happening so fast. I thought we'd have more time." Mom walked to the light switch and turned on the lights. "Jack," she muttered under her breath.

"Dad turn the lights off last night," I asked. I guess she has been in the lab a long time.

"Yeah," Mom said, going back to the table. She picked up the book and tucked it under her arm, on the side away from me. I guess she thinks I haven't seen it yet. With the lights out, it's a good guess. "He checked on me about three o'clock and I told him I wouldn't be to bed. I guess I was downstairs longer than I thought." Her eyes looked to the clock and she choked. "Seven-fifteen! Shoot, I need to start breakfast!"

"You need to get some sleep," I said, walking over to her. I put my hand on the book. "Now, tell me where to put this and you leave everything to me."

Mom's eyes widened and she watched my face carefully. I kept my expression vacant, pretending like I didn't know anything about the book. "No," Mom said slowly. "I-I'll put the book away myself. I-I have some things I need to put away downstairs anyway."

"Okay," I nodded. "But then you're going to bed. I'll take care of everything."

"You just got home," Mom protested.

"Which means I'm seriously behind in my responsibilities," I countered. "Now, I'm not taking no for an answer. I can handle breakfast, the house and the kids. You need to get some sleep."

"Okay," Mom conceded. She stepped away from me, tucking the book higher in the crook of her arm. She was hiding that book. When she started down the steps, I turned intangible and sunk through the floor. I went invisible and hovered near the ceiling. Once at the counter, Mom looked back to the changing room. She squatted down at the work station, punching in a code. I internally cursed when I couldn't see the code she input. Inside the counter were countless items. I saw half a dozen books, samples, notebooks and film. What has she found out?

Mom closed the door and I heard a beep and a pressurized sound. She stood back up and cleaned off the work station. She looked back to the changing room and reclined on the counter. She released a breath. "Taste. Smell. Touch. This makes no sense. He should not be this impervious. He's like the children… but damnit! I know he's not half ghost! Jack nor I are ghosts and there's no other way for him to be like this." She released a frustrated growl. "And it doesn't explain Sam or Tucker. I have to get a blood sample from them. They'll never let me get that close though."

She stood up straight and headed to the changing room. I dove for the counter and tried to phase my hand on it. I was shocked. I retrieved my hand back, shaking the feeling out. I grunted, flying back through the ceiling. I flew to the refrigerator, grabbing an armful of food in a split second. I flew to the counter, slowing down and acting normal. Mom opened the door.

"That was fast," I said, smiling at her. Mom nodded, distracted. "Now, go lay down. I've got everything under control."

"Okay, sweetheart," Mom said. She walked up to me, kissing me on the cheek. I saw the slightest jerk but a smile spread across her face. I acted like I hadn't noticed and she started for the living room. I watched her closely in my peripheral vision. Mom stopped shortly before exiting the kitchen, looking at me closely. As she started moving again, I noticed her touch her lips. She's not letting anything slip by her now. She's searching for the war path… and she's nearly found it.

(04)

I finished breakfast just about the time Sam came down the stairs. When she entered the room, I picked up the sausages and took it to the table. "Good morning," Sam smiled at me. I kept my eyes on the table.

"Morning."

"You were up early this morning," Sam smiled at me. She walked up behind me, snaking her arm around my waist. I patted her hand gently and tried not to show how comfortable she made me. I made a choppy jerk and backed away, trying to look uncomfortable but trying not to show it.

"Couldn't sleep," I said, my voice rough. I closed my eyes, trying not to let her see. _If you aren't coming back to me, tell me now. Don't lead me on_. This was going to hurt both of us but I had to choose. I felt tears burning around my eyes but I had to come up with something. It's either show my discomfort around the girls… or pretend I was uncomfortable with Sam. She would understand but she's never going to know. No one besides Tucker and I is ever going to know.

And here I was again, playing fire with our relationship. Something I promised her I'd never, ever do again. This time, she'll never forgive me.

"Are you okay," Sam asked me. I put the skillet in the sink, trying to control my emotions. I had to pull this off effortlessly… and just thinking about hurting her was killing me.

"Fine," I said, my voice breaking. Would it be so bad? Sam is the love of my life. My children will grow up and find their own somebody they can't live without. She wouldn't judge me like that. I have an illness… one I'm going to overcome. I just need time.

"No, you're not," Sam declared. She grabbed my arm, turning me to her. Her purple eyes searched mine, worry crossing her features. "Tell me what's wrong, Danny. I can help."

"I—," I began but I couldn't get it out. My eyes filled with tears but I blinked them away. "I'm just a little emotional, that's all." I turned away from her, opening the oven and pulling out the biscuits. "I'm different, Sam. I'm not the same man I was when I left."

"I know that," Sam said softly. I put the pan on the burners and placed the biscuits in a bread bowl. "But you're still the man I love. I hate seeing you distraught."

"I've changed, Sam. You-you don't know what I've seen out there. Just give me some time, honey," I shuttered a breath. "I need some time to adjust to living like this again."

Sam stepped into my arms, her hand stroking my face gently. "I love you. You will never be alone again. I promise." She reached for my lips, kissing me deeply. I forced myself to keep the kiss simple and try not to kiss her the way I wanted to. I wanted her to think back to this in a few days and realize I've been different since I came home. As much as I need Sam, I have to look out for my girls. My girls come before Sam… no matter how painful the alienation is going to be.

Sam sat down at the table as I began scrambling the eggs. As I got closer to being done, my family, shy Mom, began coming down. Dom and Gage brought the kids down last and I served their food, forcing myself to act completely normal. We ate breakfast and the kids started to play while I cleaned up. The only people not here were Joseph, Mom, Tucker and his parents and Brit and her parents. I dried my hands and went into the living room, sitting down in Dad's chair. I tried not to look at Sam, forcing myself to watch the kids play with a smile on my face.

It was around noon when Tucker came in the room from the kitchen. I looked at him in shock but he just nodded. I guess he got the recipe that he needed. "So," Tucker said, bending down to Megan's level. "Are you ready for your nap, little one?"

"I'm sleepy," Megan said, clutching her dog to her chest. Tucker smiled, lifting her up. Sam and I stood up, I picking up Lilly and Jamie while Sam got Jacky. We took them upstairs, laying them down for their naps. I could feel the fear and anguish fade now that Tucker was here. He was helping me again.

"So," Sam whispered as we left the room. "Why did you come in from the kitchen?"

"I was hungry," Tucker said, giving her a goofy smile. "Why else?"

"Oh," Sam said, looking down. She shook her head, "Yeah. That makes sense." She pushed him gently. "You are always hungry."

"What have you two been up to," Tucker asked with a smile.

"Watching the kids play," I replied.

"They didn't want to go to sleep until you came over," Sam chuckled. "Megan was about to collapse but she was holding out for Uncle Tucker."

"I love that little girl," Tucker smiled. "So, what are we doing today?"

I walked past the stairs, peeking in on Mom. She wasn't in her room. "Shoot," I declared. "I told her to lay down."

"Mom," Tucker asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes," I declared. I started down the stairs, two at a time. "I wonder how long she's been up. I'm trying to keep her off the trail!"

"What trail," Sam asked. "Is that what was wrong with you this morning?"

"No," I replied. "I just caught her reading a book about Magnetism last night. She's been doing some research that has me worried."

"Like what," Tucker asked me.

"I spied on her this morning and she was talking about me being half ghost and the impossibility of that because she nor Dad are ghosts. She also said it wouldn't explain you two. I'm afraid she'll stumble upon the truth."

"She probably will," Tucker shrugged. I shook my head, entering the kitchen. "She's really close, Danny. She's already blocked me somehow. I can't read her mind anymore. Not even a word thought."

"I don't know about her," I groaned. "She's on the right path, I'm afraid, but she's not going in the right direction. I dread when she turns around and starts in the right direction."

"It'll happen," Tucker shrugged. "I'm not bothering with it anymore. She's not going to get my goat." _I had to make Dad drag her out of the lab so I could get the recipe. I couldn't do that last night because I can't get inside her brain. Once I influenced Dad to distract her for me, though, I was able to do what I needed to. I gave up last night after one o'clock. It was evident she wasn't leaving._

Yeah. She was still up when I got up this morning. I had her lay down but now I'm thinking she took the shoot downstairs. She wanted to make me believe she was asleep.

_Probably_.

I entered the changing room and crossed the small HAZMAT suit filled room in a few bounds. I entered the lab. "Mom," I declared. She jumped.

"Hey, Danny-boy," Dad smiled at me. "What's up?"

"I told you to get some sleep, Mom. You staying up all day isn't helping!"

"I have work to do, Danny. Now be a good boy and leave me to work!"

I walked over to her, flipping her over my shoulders. Mom gasped as Sam and Tucker started snickering. "Danny," Dad cried, surprised.

"Mom is going to bed now," I said as I started for the changing room. "You can forget it! You're getting some sleep!"

"Daniel James Fenton, put me down this instance," Mom declared. I passed through the changing room, starting up the stairs. Mom was settling down but only because she knew I was too strong for her. I carried Mom up the stairs and into her and Dad's room. I dropped her gently on the bed. "You are in big trouble, mister!"

"You're getting some sleep," I announced. I went to her control panel and put a lockdown on the shoot, setting a password. "You'd better not come out of this room until at least four! Now get some sleep. You're probably exhausted."

"I was fine, Danny. Sweetheart, I know you're worried about me but I was fine. I was going to go to bed early."

"No, you were going to pull another all-nighter," I accused. Her eyes widened and I knew she was. "Mom, you have to get some sleep. Drinking the energy drinks doesn't cut it. You could get yourself hurt. I don't know when the last time you slept was. As far as I know, this could be your fourth or more day with no sleep. Now get some rest. I'm home and you don't have to worry about me anymore. Anything else can wait."

Mom released a deep sigh. "Yeah. I was using the energy drinks. I did get some sleep when we were in South America but I have work to do! Time is slipping away."

I sat down beside her on the bed, looking in her eyes. "Sam, Tucker and I are fine, Mom. We've been doing this for three years now. Just because this is new to you doesn't mean we're new to it, too." Her eyes widened. "I know you're close. We've talked it over and you've been dropping hints left and right. We know you're close to our secret and we're okay… sort of, with it. You don't have to worry. This is our life. We know how it goes. Just relax and let us tell you in our own time."

"How can I," Mom asked, searching in my eyes. "I'm so confused. All the evidence points to one conclusion but it is impossible! I know I can get the answer. I just need to find the question first."

"You need to slow down and not worry so much. I love you, Mom, and I know you can handle it. I'm not afraid of you finding out. I'm only scared that the answer you seek is going to scare you. I know it will. That's why I haven't told you; that's why I erased your memories. You deserved the peace you've had for the past two years. I know it seems like you've been living in a war zone but trust me… when you're finally included, you will truly understand."

Mom rubbed my face with her hand. "What is your temperature, Danny?"

"It's warm," I nodded. "It's a part of my biology now. It's nothing you have to worry about."

"Your DNA… it's not the same anymore, is it?"

"No," I said. I stood up. "But I'm me. I haven't changed who I am. I'm more hardened and my responsibilities are different but I'm still the same boy I was before August 27, 2004."

"What happened to you," Mom asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, you don't have to tell me the whole truth. Just tell me what it was like."

"It was life changing, Mom. I got through it, though. I survived."

"I should have been there for you," Mom said, looking down.

"It was something I had to go through alone. I'm stronger because of it."

"Was Sam and Tucker with you," Mom asked, tears falling.

"They were in the room… but they weren't with me. All three of us were alone that day even though we were in the same room together."

"Were Sam and Tucker involved," Mom asked. "Did the same thing that changed you change them?"

"No and yes," I replied. "I was first but they were a part of it too."

"Thank you," Mom said, wiping her eyes. "I'm no closer to getting any answers but I needed to hear that. I will figure it out but I needed to know something about what happened."

"I hope I didn't give too much away," I said, turning to the door. "Four o'clock. No sooner."

"Okay," Mom said. She stood up from the bed, going into her and Dad's private bathroom. I closed the door.

I came down the stairs, going into the kitchen. I opened the freezer, pulling out a tub of ice cream. I went to the drawer and got a spoon, sitting down to eat. I started eating the vanilla ice cream but something was off with it. I wanted something else with it.

"How did it go," Sam asked as she and Tucker sat down beside me.

"She's been using the energy drinks to stay awake. Goodness only knows how long she'd been up before she found me. She said she did get some sleep in Venezuela." I groaned, standing up. "I can't stand it."

"What," Sam asked.

"Oh boy," Tucker said, looking away. "He's getting cravings."

"Shut up," I grumbled. I sorted through the cabinet, opting to grab the peanut butter. I took my ice cream and peanut butter to the blender.

"Peanut butter and ice cream. Nothing wrong with that," Sam said. Thank you.

"Except he doesn't get cravings unless he's pregnant," Tucker retorted.

"Oh," Sam said, frowning.

"I'm not pregnant," I said, rolling my eyes. "I just want… some texture in my ice cream."

"Your new baby girl wants something particular," Tucker retorted.

"How do you know it's a girl," Sam asked.

"Because I think Vlad is a dud," Tucker snorted. "So far, all he's cranked out is girls."

"Eddie and Jacob would object to that," I retorted.

"Right," Tucker said, frowning. "Okay. Maybe I have a little nephew on the way."

Will you listen to yourself, I declared. Come on, Tucker! The last thing we need is for me to be pregnant. Besides, I haven't gained any weight. It's not true!

_Yeah, well I am convinced you are going to have another baby. You're showing the signs. You didn't exactly show with Lilly either until you started eating well_.

"Shut up," I retorted. I started blending the ice cream and peanut butter.

(04)

The clinic was a little busy when I stopped by. Tucker had distracted my family so that I could get away and now it was my turn to keep up my end of the bargain. Dr. Richardson was never with a patient, though, so I was free to see her. She was sitting at her desk, her hair in a new perm style, cropped short. She was talking with someone on the phone and I imagined it was her husband by the smile on her face. I hung back, not wanting to interrupt her phone call.

"Come on in," she called out once her phone call ended. I stepped into the full of her view and her eyes widened. "Danny?"

"Hey," I smiled. "I like your hair."

She pushed her chair out, allowing me to see all of her. I gaped at the ballooned abdomen. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe you're pregnant," I declared, looking at her face. "When did this happen?"

She blushed. "A few months ago. Number three."

"Congratulations," I smiled. I hugged her, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Do you know what it's going to be?"

"She's a girl," Richardson smiled. "Daddy's first girl. Going to be spoiled rotten with her big brothers."

"I'd say," I smiled. "The boys are… fourteen and eight now, right?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I thought I was done." She shook her head. "She decided to invite herself to this party." She chuckled softly.

"Well, congratulations," I smiled. I urged her back to her chair. "Here, off your feet."

"Last I heard, you were traveling the world. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," I said, sitting across from her desk. I sat back, crossing my leg across the other. "I thought I'd stop by and see everyone."

"We've missed you, ghost boy," Richardson smiled at me warmly. "So, what did you do out there?"

"Oh, you know. Stop some bad ghosts, rescue some people, save the world; typical teenager stuff," I said, putting on a mask. I just couldn't do it; not now at least. She was more than my doctor; they all were. They were my friends and I didn't want to come see them only because I needed something. I wished I could, just once, stop by only to say hello. These guys have saved my life more than I can count.

"Yeah. My son just stopped an asteroid from destroying the entire planet last week," she quipped, a playfulness to her voice.

"Wow, at fourteen. He's doing well. I didn't do that until I was fifteen."

"That's right," Richardson laughed, realizing that I had just turned fifteen when the Disasteroid happened. "I thought you were still fourteen. What did you do at fourteen?"

I gave her an incredulous look. "Too many things to count, sister." She laughed. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Besides being five months pregnant," she laughed, "not much. My only patient decided to see the world."

"How are the boys liking school," I asked.

"Oh, they love it," she smiled. "Denver is in second grade and he loves the way his classes are taught. The teacher is wonderful and he is really interested in having the freedom to learn what he wants. I was worried about trusting an eight year old with a laptop but it's incredible. I don't think a herd of elephants walking across it could break it."

"Mom and Dad really wanted to make the laptops sturdy," I smiled. "The durability came in handy with Cujo around. I don't know how many times he would start a game of tug of war with the laptop as the rope. They're sturdy."

Richardson covered her mouth with her hand. "I'd say," she snickered. "So Cujo followed you."

"Everywhere I went," I grumbled. "He would stick with me for a while, then he'd go off on his own for a while. It never failed, though, because he was right back with me before I knew he was gone."

"That dog loves you," she smiled. "Be glad you had a friend."

"I had friends," I said, settling back. I crossed my arms casually. "But I get what you're saying. I was glad to have him along, even if he didn't stick with me all the time."

"Admit it, he was welcome company," she smiled.

"Very," I laughed, bowing my head. Sometimes, he was the only thing that kept me centered. After I couldn't drink anymore, he really helped. I really missed him when I went undercover.

"So, how many bad things did you see," she asked me, turning serious.

"Bad things," I said, feigning ignorance. "You mean ghosts?"

"You know what I mean," she said, giving me a stern look. "Come on, Danny. I'm not only your therapist, I'm the one person who knows you better than yourself. You didn't come here to say hello."

I sighed, reclining forward and taking my right foot with my left hand. "Tucker asked me to stop by. I didn't want to just show up with problems."

"I'm your doctor. You're supposed to just show up with problems. What happened, sweetheart?"

"The ghosts were… evil," I said, looking to her collection of ducks. Every shape, size, color and type of duck décor decorated her office. She was a huge duck fan. I spotted the duck I bought her for Christmas last year sitting on her bookshelf. A blue-gray ceramic duck, the entire ornament was hand detailed. It wasn't cheap, either. I had it special ordered. She loved it when she unwrapped it.

"You lost someone," she asked softly. "I knew the day would come."

"I didn't just lose someone," I said, looking down. "I lost many."

Her eyes widened as I looked back up. "Many," she asked to clarify.

"Twenty-five a day," I said, my throat clogging up. I cleared it. "They were trying to prove something. The ghosts they were following are the most evil humans this world had to offer. I imagine some did it because they only aspire to be at their level, but many probably never killed a human. You could tell by the choppy work. They either went overboard or done it too quickly. We were dealing with amateurs but they were trying to kill. Kill they did."

"I'm sorry, Danny," Richardson said, looking down. "God, I don't even know what to do. I'm not trained to deal with first responders or soldiers. You'll have to work with me, okay."

"The only thing I need from you is help with my girls," I said, tightening my grip on my ankle. I released a breath.

"Your girls," Richardson questioned. "I thought they were in town for the most part."

"They were," I nodded. "It's not they that need the help. It's about them that I need help. I think I'm suffering from some kind of depression about children or my children are taking on the form of my anxieties. I'm having trouble connecting to them."

"Your girls," she repeated. "But… you've never had any issues with your girls."

"I know," I said, nodding my head slowly. "I don't know if they told you or not, but Sam had a miscarriage. As you know, the miscarriage becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone. I think I may have some kind of weird form of post-partum."

"Not possible," she replied. "You aren't raising him. You hardly would have any contact with him. Megan's too old for you to go into post-partum and this new baby wouldn't be able to project that kind of feeling. Lilly and Megan are representing responsibility right now. It's not your children. You don't have any kind of ill will to them, do you?"

"What," I asked, appalled. "Of course not. I just don't want to…" I trailed off as I realized she was right.

"Be responsible for them," she finished.

"Exactly," I sighed, waving my hand in agreement. "I hadn't realized it, yet. That's why I felt relieved when I said William was someone else's problem. But why? I've been responsible for my children since I found out I was pregnant. I've never had any problem with that. Why… the sudden rejection to responsibility?"

"Think about it, Danny," Richardson began to explain. "Who was responsible for the deaths?"

"I was," I answered.

"So if it was your responsibility, what guarantee do you have that you won't kill your daughters? Your sons?"

"So am I going to reject protecting my town," I asked, looking into her eyes. If I'm afraid of responsibility, shouldn't that mean I wouldn't care?

"No," she answered. "You'll be there for your town but the first time a ghost targets your family, you'll freeze. When you are responsible for someone who matters, not just someone you don't want to see die, you will feel that way. Your girls rely on you for everything. Without you, they don't eat, they don't learn, they don't bathe, they don't sleep… there's not a thing that you aren't responsible for with your children. It's a lot for you to deal with. You don't know it, but you are thinking that if you can't keep someone safe, then how are you supposed to be someone else's everything."

"How do I get over it," I asked, looking at her in desperation. I can't let my children down.

"You have to take baby steps. I want you to take a moment and either write or draw an event where someone died. I want to see these things: the scene, the actors, the emotions and your thoughts now. I don't care whether you draw it or write it out; I want emotion in either one. Can you do that for me?"

"When do you want me back," I asked.

"Monday," she replied. "That should give you time to finish the assignment. Also, keep the lines of communication open. If something is on your mind, I want you to speak it. Do not hold anything in. Explain to the kids that you love them very much but you are sick. Allow them to put their feelings on paper. Don't shut them out because you're scared. Shutting them out helps no one."

"They don't know," I said, looking down. "Only Tucker knows."

"Tell them," she said firmly.

"No," I objected. "How do I tell my girls that I don't want to be responsible for them? I will not hurt them!"

"Wait," she said, studying me intently. "'I will not hurt them'? That sounds like responsibility."

"Of course they're my responsibility. They're my children!"

"I was wrong," she said, pushing her chair back. She came to her feet, walking around the desk. "You're afraid of responsibility but that doesn't mean you'll walk away from it. That's not compatible with your symptoms."

"I have responsibilities," I defended. What else could it be? Everything she was saying was correct. "Just because it scares me doesn't mean I can turn my back on them."

"See, that is incompatible! You went through the same thing when Vlad kept Lilly. You decided, though, that you didn't want that responsibility. You decided you were going to shed your responsibilities and you stepped back in the portal, to hell with everything else. This is something new. What else are you feeling?"

"Maybe it was Lilly that taught me that lesson," I defended. "I stepped back into the portal and all my responsibilities were unanswered. The entire planet was nearly destroyed because I walked away from those responsibilities. Just because I don't want them doesn't mean I don't have them."

"It's not possible," she replied. She pulled the patient chair closer, sitting closer to me than her desk would allow. "This is reading like pre-partum. It's not the responsibilities you have you're scared of, it's the ones you'll inherit. Your children are growing up… no. You are inheriting your children. I forget. You haven't been responsible for them for nearly two months. You knew when you came home you would inherited your children. You are in post-partum. It's crazy, but it's like you are a new mother again. You may be picking up on Sam's hormones."

"So, wait," I said, shaking my head, "because Sam was pregnant and I am getting two 'new' kids, I'm in post-partum? How does that make sense?"

"Unless you're pregnant now, there's no other explanation," she answered. With Tucker and Sam's accusations, I'll take weird post-partum sickness. "You and Sam have a connection. Granted, most of it is Sam actually connected to you, but a connection means that both of you share a bond. It's groundbreaking but I think it fits." She gave me a friendly smile. "I mean, you don't look pregnant so I guess that's the only answer."

"I'm not pregnant," I replied. "I haven't seen Vlad in three months. I'd know it by now."

"Well, then all I have to do is put you on some medication to balance your hormones and keep you talking. We should be able to solve this rather quickly."

"Would you give the medication to me or Sam," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She let out a surprised laugh. "No. It would be administered to you. It's your hormones out of whack. I'd guess Sam is okay. I will still have to treat you for major depression once your hormones are under control. It was the stress of the ghosts that triggered it. It was the same way when you were pregnant with Lilly. It wasn't the pregnancy that made you depressed, it was the circumstances around your life. I just didn't want to put you on any medication then because I don't know how it would affect a half-ghost fetus."

"Did you ever figure it out," I asked.

"No," she replied. "The kids are intolerable to medication. They can't have human medications."

"What," I asked, surprised. "That can't be. Lilly, Megan, Jacky and Jamie have had their immunizations."

"Created by your parents," she replied, standing up. She went back to her desk, pulling out a scrip pad. "All the tests we done before caused violent reactions. It was your mother and Christiana that came up with the medication for the children. Human medication makes them sick."

"How come I never knew this," I asked, my eyes wide.

"I don't know. The tests they done on controlled samples had violent reactions. Christina theorized that Lilly would become sick if she had the shots. I don't know exactly what they did but I know it was your mother who figured it out."

"I'm going to talk with her," I replied. I stood up, taking the script she wrote for me. "Thanks, Richardson. It was nice to see you again."

"Likewise," she smiled. "Take care Danny and my door is always open."

"Thanks," I smiled. I left the clinic.

(04)

I met my family at the mall as instructed. Today was Thanksgiving and the Amity Park parade was going on today. Megan ran to me when she saw me and I picked her up. The nausea in my stomach wasn't present as I held my little girl to my chest. Megan pointed her finger at a float with thousands of flowers stapled to it. "I helped, Dada!"

"That's great, sweetheart," I smiled. Megan called me Dada in public because to the town, Lilly and Megan was Sam's baby cousins. Mom had come up with this elaborate plan that we had provided protective detail to Sam's cousins and we were now raising them. I couldn't remember the entire story that Sam told me last night but it went somewhat like Sam's cousin had lost her husband in Iraq and she had got involved with a Chicago kingpin. When we at the Division found out, we agreed to look after the kids while she tried to get enough evidence to put him away. I'm not exactly sure how that's supposed to work but that's the story the town was sold.

We watched the floats pass by for ten minutes before the street finally cleared. Pretty soon, Black Friday preparations would begin. We started for the RV as everyone else started to clear the streets. Sam, Tucker, Jazz and I secured the kids and took a seat ourselves. We drove home.

Mom went into the kitchen as we put the kids in the living room. Once I was sure the kids were content, I dismissed myself. Mom was washing some potatoes when I entered the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, can I ask you a question."

"What about, honey," Mom asked me. She turned off the water, shaking the drops from her hands. I picked up the strainer of potatoes and took it to the table. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said, taking a seat. I released a breath. "I went to see Dr. Richardson today."

"That's great, honey," Mom smiled. "Is she helping you?"

"She prescribed something and assigned work for me to do," I answered. "But we were talking about the kids and she said that they can't have human medication. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so," Mom sighed. "Christina said that she was unsure about how Lilly could take medication so she asked for my help. We took a sample from her collection and preformed some experiments. The human medication would have caused Lilly to have bad reactions. They can't have any active immunizations. The sample attacked the vaccine and some of the sample evaporated. It seems to be very dangerous to the children."

"Well, a vaccine isn't anything but introducing an illness to the body, right? It's just like when I did those tests on ectoplasm. How did you fix the problem?"

"We added ectoplasm," Mom answered. I laughed. "What?"

"Mom, you didn't create a vaccine. All you did was give them a shot of ectoplasm."

"What do you mean," Mom asked. "The ectoplasm should have stabilized the immunization."

I released a breath of air. "The reason the ectoplasm had a bad reaction was because some of it was used to destroy the pathogen in the vaccine. In the girls, their ectoplasm would replenish itself the same way humans and ghosts heal. In the controlled sample, the ectoplasm isn't a part of a living being so it dries up. If you gave the shot to the girls without ectoplasm, the vaccine would just lose its ability to immunize. The shots mean nothing to the kids."

"So the ectoplasm… no way. It healed the illness?"

"Yes," I replied. "Like I said, ectoplasm can't be affected by anything. When you introduce an illness to the kids, their ectoplasm will heal them so they can't build immunities."

"So they're not immune," Mom asked.

"No. They'll heal."

"Well, that doesn't help the kids! They'll still get sick."

"But their recovery time will be increased," I replied. "Ectoplasm is like nothing but white blood cells. Could you imagine putting an illness in a white blood cell bath? They have something better than immunity. They have cure."

"A universal cure," Mom asked, still not peeling potatoes.

"When you're dead, what can hurt you," I asked.

"Unbelievable," Mom breathed. I picked up a potato and a knife, beginning to peel. Mom got to work, peeling one herself. After about four potatoes apiece, Mom finally spoke up. "So. What did Dr. Richardson say?"

"Oh, you know. I'm a mess and I'm going to kill myself if I don't watch," I replied, smiling softly.

"That's not funny. You've already killed yourself."

"True," I nodded. I put the fifth potato I've peeled on the table, picking up the sixth. There was only two more.

"What does she want you to do," Mom asked me.

"Write or draw the scene of where someone died and talk with my family," I answered. I closed my eyes, still peeling the potato. "I'm just so confused. She thinks I should tell everyone but I think there's a line."

"A line," Mom asked. Her voice sounded distracted. I put the potato on the table, hesitating before I opened my eyes. Mom looked a little shaken. "What line?"

"What's wrong," I asked. I looked to my potatoes but there was no blood. I didn't cut myself. Each potato was where I left it. Why did she have that look?

"Are you not telling me something," Mom asked, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"Yeah," I nodded. "There-there's something that only Tucker and I know. And now Richardson."

"Honey, you can tell me," Mom replied. She stood up, grabbing a pot. She began putting the potatoes in the pot, leaving two still unpeeled. "We don't need any more."

"It's just… there's something different about me. The ghosts have made me… fearful of someone and it's a chore to not show my discomfort. Richardson thinks I should tell everyone how I feel but the last thing I want to do is hurt this person. I love them very much and I don't want them to know I can't be around them."

"You've been around everyone," Mom said, furrowing her brow. "Who is it?"

"I won't say," I said, looking down. Mom began to shuffle her feet and I looked up to see her adding water to the potatoes. "I'm going to get through this. I'll announce I'm having trouble but I'm not going to announce with who. You'll have to guess."

"I'm guessing it's not Tucker," Mom sighed.

"No. He called me out on it right away."

"Of course he did," Mom said, turning on the burner. "Tucker is the only person in this world that knows you inside out. Not even Sam knows you as well as Tucker knows you."

"I don't know," I said, swallowing. The more I think about it, the more I know my ruse would never fool Sam. Our connection would never allow me to fool her.

Our reunion said that much. The last time I saw her, I asked her to forget what I said but she knew I didn't feel that way. She was only hurting and she needed me, no matter if I was lying or not.

"Would you mind getting the pot roast out of the refrigerator and putting it in the oven for me, sweetheart," Mom asked. "I need to go talk to your father for a moment."

"Sure," I said, furrowing my brow.

"Thanks," Mom nodded. She started down the stairs, shutting the door behind her. I went to the fridge but I tried to listen. I couldn't hear anything. She's driving me nuts with this 'beating of the drums' mentality she has going on. I put the roast on.

(04)

After we had dinner, I announced to everyone but my girls that I had a problem. Tucker was satisfied with me leaving it as a guessing game. Now, my new goal was to act so well around the girls that they were the last considered nominations. I would treat everyone the same, leaving plenty of doubt who this person was. The most compassion I could show my girls would be the limit of compassion I would show to everyone else. I do not want anyone to notice that the one I give the less attention to be would be the children. I didn't want anyone to receive more attention than the rest.

After we bathed and put the girls to bed, I sat down at my desk. I had written logs my freshman year. I was going to try my hand at drawing my feelings. I was a good artist and I knew what I wanted to draw.

I wadded up my third attempt, casting it in the trash. Sam wrapped her arms around my neck as I started to sketch. "What are you doing," Sam asked me.

"I can't get it right," I huffed. "The memory I have of it isn't how I see it."

"Well, draw how you see it," Sam said. She rested her head on my shoulder. "This is your emotions, not a portrait, Danny. You don't have to show everything."

I nodded. I sketched out the victim and she was perfect, as always. Around her, I put the secondary actors. For ghosts, I drew a filmy shadow, using my pencil to create a shadow covering the billowing masses. For the humans, I drew heavy, black silhouettes. I cast the entire place in shadows except for the victim and me. The only thing with any clear details was the victim and I.

"Danny," Sam said, taking a shallow breath. "You weren't the only one there."

"I know," I answered as I looked over the drawing. I thought about the background but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. I put it down, deciding to finish it later. "I was the only one that mattered, though. Her life was put in my hands and I failed her. I was supposed to protect her. He didn't come to anyone else; he came to me."

"Baby, listen to me. We all have responsibilities. Sometimes, they're huge and we feel… we feel we can't screw it up. I get that. William was my responsibility. He was given to me. He was in my womb and I failed him. But I can't dwell on that. I have four little lives that depend on me. I can't allow my failure to interfere. Does it hurt? Yes. Do I get scared? You can't imagine. But I get up every morning and I give them my everything. You have to do that, too."

"I'm not fooling you, am I," I asked, swallowing.

"You haven't fooled me for a minute, Danny Fenton," Sam said, coming around my chair. She knelt down until she was at my level. "I noticed it as soon as you wrapped your arms around Megan." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I get that you're scared you'll screw up. I'm afraid too. They're too important. They're not Joe Schmo out there, they're our children. Even Jacky and Jamie. They are the next generation. Danny, this doesn't come from the trip. This comes from the dream. When you shot awake after the biggest failure of your existence, you told yourself that as long as I can protect people, I can protect my children.

"We had no idea people would die before the war. We didn't know that was going on out there. When you went out there, alone, you were faced with helplessness. Suddenly, it's not thirty years from now… it's now. This is different. Lilly, Megan, Jacky and Jamie can't defend for themselves. It's not just our responsibility… it's everything. Sammy was capable of protecting herself but she was overpowered. Now, our children can't even defend themselves. So you don't want this anymore. You are telling yourself if you walk away, so does the danger. It doesn't, Danny. It never goes away. We will never lose this responsibility. Not even to the children who are already ghosts."

"What do I do, Sam," I asked, looking to her. I wasn't sad, I was scared. I wasn't heartbroken, just… broken. "How do I tell myself that I'll do the best I can do? How do I tell myself the best I can is enough?"

"You don't," Sam said, taking my hand. "You tell yourself you'll never stop improving. Righting this doesn't end or even begin with the kids we have now. The only way to end this is to vow to protect Sammy. She's the one we know we lose. I promised my children I would be better to protect them by the time I am pregnant again. I promised myself I would protect my children with my dying breath. You need to do that, Danny. You need to promise your citizens that you will be better next time and you need to promise your children you will not lose anyone."

She put her hand on the drawing, pulling it to the center of the desk. "Now, tell Esmeralda that you will not lose another innocent and promise your children," she turned to the nursery, "that they will be safe."

I pushed my chair back, triggering my rings. "I don't make promises I can't keep." I flew through the roof, leaving Fentonworks.

(04)

I landed on the wall, the structure crumbling from age. It took me forever to realize this was it. In my dream, the wall was already gone. It had been thirty years and nature had already claimed it. When we started talking about boundaries for Amity Park, I realized the location of the Battle of Amity Park was along the wall. There was so many ghosts there that day, I didn't have time to look around. I know this is where Sammy died, though, because this is where the last line of defense is going to be.

I sat down on the wall, turning back to human. I hadn't been here in years besides flying over it now and again. We used to come here as kids. It was the coolest place for four weird kids to come play. When we were ten, Mom caught us coming way out here and put a stop to it. It was too far and too dangerous for little kids. Now, as a father, I know she was right.

And as a father who will lose a child here in thirty years, I agree.

What are we doing all this for? We are talking about shields and shelters and last defenses when I know I can keep my kids safe. I will take my children to a vacant lot—maybe this very place—and teach them how to fight. But for what? I won't be teaching them how to survive. I will be teaching them how to put their lives at risk. I will expect my children to stare down the next Ghost King and tell him that they don't have to win. I will expect my children to dive in front of ecto-blasts to use their bodies as shields for humans. I will expect my children to hit buildings!

Damn this wall! I jumped off the wall, eying it like an opponent. Why do my children have to do this? Why do my grandkids and great-grandkids? Ebony, Sawyer and Natalie will grow up in this world that I had failed and they will still be responsible for it. Even after four generations, they will still be responsible for my mess. This will never end. So long as they can transform, they will inherit this responsibility.

And the only descendent that has any chance of not inheriting the damn ring came from Sammy.

"You had to take everything," I screamed at the wall. "She was the only one not cursed! She was the weakest because she wasn't pure! You took her from me! You took that from me! You could have killed anyone, but you took the only hope for someone in my family to be born free of this curse! I could have had a grandchild who could have been human! I could have had a grandchild who could have had what I won't anymore! But you took it from me!"

I clenched my fists together, ectoplasm engulfing my bare hands. I screamed, releasing a blast on the objection of my fury. The wall crumbled, a section collapsing. I followed it as I sunk to my knees, hanging my head. Lilly and Megan are mine and Vlad's children. I was never supposed to be with him. Lilly and Megan were never meant to exist. But I became half ghost and I met Vlad. Sam and I were supposed to get together; powers or not. Our children were supposed to be normal. Our descendants were never meant to inherit this problem. But I became half ghost and forced Sam to follow me.

I don't regret becoming half ghost. I know this is who I am and I'm proud to be me. But my children are forced to follow in their parents' footsteps. This isn't like the typical family business. I had a choice to walk away from ghost hunting before the accident. Just because I was a Fenton didn't mean I was forced to become a ghost hunter. Mine and Sam's children have no such luxury. Just being our children has decided this fate for them. They can't stop being my children no more than I can stop being the son of Madeline and Jack Fenton. Being half ghost is synonymous to being the children of Sam and Danny Fenton.

It isn't fair. They should have the right to walk away if they so choose. Ebony should have the choice to be a pharmacist instead of a ghost hunter. Instead, just being born has predetermined her future. The minute Lilly was conceived, the same as Megan and the rest of their siblings, their future was determined. But being the child of two half ghosts, meaning they too are half ghost, has doomed their children to the same fate. Sammy wasn't signed into that pack. She could have had a child who didn't have the ring. That would make that child an Amalgamate or whatever the hell I called it. Ebony's husband, Isaac, wasn't forced to do anything. Eventually, Sammy's ghost side would be wiped out. Apparently, the same cannot be said for any pure half ghost.

Instead, though, Sammy will meet her mate through magnetism and they will have full ghost babies, if any babies at all. It isn't fair.

"Danny," I heard Danielle's voice. I turned in the direction I heard her voice to see Dani Phantom touching down. "What's wrong, cuz?"

"Sam talk you into this," I said, swallowing. The last person I needed to discuss this with is Danielle.

"She told me you were upset and you flew away as Danny Phantom," Dani said, flashing to a human. "I decided to come on my own. This is what she wanted, though."

"I'm just going through something, Dani. I'll be all right."

"I'm not going to lecture," Dani started out but I knew she would. "But," told you, "the last thing you need right now is to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone," I said, coming to my feet. "I just wanted to think and I didn't want Sam to be able to follow me."

"Are you and Sam fighting," Dani asked.

"No," I said, beginning to float. I crossed my legs Indian style, floating in midair. "I didn't want her finding me, though."

"What's going on, Danny," Danielle asked me. "Who are you really avoiding?"

I hung my head. "Dr. Richardson's theory is that I've somehow been affected by Sam's hormones when she was pregnant and I went into post-partum because I was stepping back into parenthood. I can't be around the girls."

Dani covered her mouth. "You're kidding. I would have never guessed."

"I didn't want anyone to guess," I sighed. "That's why I've lowered my comfort to everyone below my comfort to the girls. I wanted the kids to be the last guess. Problem is, Sam knew it right away."

"That's why you wanted to get away," Dani nodded. "I get where you're at, Danny. It wasn't easy for me to even look at the boys. I'm coming around, Danny. You will too."

"A year," I asked, incredulous. "Danielle, I've already spent a year of my life lying. I can't stand the thought of adding another one."

"You don't have to lie, Danny," Dani said softly. "If I've learned anything, it's that those kids are understanding. You left them for nearly two months, Danny. They missed you but they understood that you had no choice. I've seen you around them, Danny. You can do this. Be open with them. That was the only way I could tolerate the boys. If I pretended not to have any problems with them, I would have never come as far as I have."

"I'm so sorry, Danielle," I said, hanging my head. "I'm so sorry for judging you."

"Don't worry about that," Dani said, placing a hand on my knee. "What happened to me to justify what I did? At least you went through hell."

"You did too, Danielle," I said, looking to her. Danielle met my eyes. "I get it, now. God, I've said it so many times that I'm ashamed I didn't get it sooner. The reason you took it so hard was because of Vlad." Dani looked down. "Danielle, Jacky and Jamie aren't Vlad's. They aren't his sons."

"What," Dani asked, her eyes filling with tears. "How do you know?"

"He told me who's sperm he used," I said, swallowing. God, please don't let her hate me for this.

"Why didn't you tell me," Dani cried out, collapsing in tears. I wanted to hold her but I had to finish what I started.

"Because he used mine, Danielle," I spoke the words I had sworn I'd never mutter to a living soul. I thought I was going to break down. "Jacky and Jamie are mine and your children."

Dani looked up at me with tear-streaked eyes. "He-he used—you," Dani choked out.

I nodded miserably. "I didn't want anyone to," my voice broke, "know."

"I thought they were his, Danny," Danielle cried. She hung her head. "God, I thought they were his."

"I am so sorry," I said, tears filling my eyes. My heart broke, seeing her lying there. "Please, Danielle, I-I didn't have a choice."

Dani looked up at me again. "You didn't have a choice? You let me think that that monster fathered my children! You let me think their father was mine as well. How can you say you didn't have a choice?! You chose to lie to me, Danny! You did choose to do that!"

"What," I said, my tears stopping. I took a slow breath. "That's what-what you're upset about?"

"Why wouldn't I be," Dani cried, staring daggers at me. "All this time, I punished my children because I thought their father was a bastard! Why in the world do you think you would be a worse alternate than him?"

"Vlad is Lilly, Eddie, Jacob and Megan's father," I defended. "My children are my world!"

"Vlad isn't your father, Danny," Danielle retorted. "Look, I love Dad with all my heart and for all intents and purposes, he is my Dad but Vlad created me. Mom and Dad didn't choose to have a baby. They weren't even there when I was conceived! Vlad made that decision. It was hard enough knowing he made that decision with them… but to think his DNA was in them." She swallowed. "It was worse than dying. I hated them because he-he created me and then created them! It felt like incest. It was worse than incest. It was rape. That's why the penetration wasn't so bad. Once I got over it, I knew that it wasn't as bad as their conception. But-but they're ours. We were both victims. It makes them victims. You-you cannot believe the relief that gives me!"

"I'm sorry, Danielle. I thought—I mean, how did you even know it had to be Vlad's?"

"They were pure half ghosts," Dani said, breathing slowly. "There's only three complete half ghosts and-and I was their mother. I was so sure, so sure that he used himself."

"I knew Vlad wouldn't want impurities in them," I said, looking down. "I asked him who he used; if he used himself. He said he didn't. When I asked him who he used, he said me. I'm so sorry, Danielle. I thought it would be worse knowing the truth. I didn't think you would figure it out."

"Their powers are too pure," Danielle answered. "In my dreams, I can sense the difference between Sammy and her siblings. I used that technique to compare the girls and the boys. I knew they were half ghost. I had my suspicions before that because I never imagined him using you. That is a violation, even by his standards. He feels that he has a right to his property. But to take something from you, that violates you. I never imagined him doing it."

I furrowed my brow. "You're right. He wouldn't."

"What are you talking about," Dani asked me. "Jacky and Jamie are yours, right?"

"Yes," I nodded. I can't believe I was able to say it so clearly. "But there's another part of it that I was overlooking." I couldn't believe it.

"What," Dani urged.

"Paulina," I said, looking to Danielle. "I thought she was only a decoy. She was a part of it. Vlad gave her the tools needed to do the job and she collected the semen. Vlad didn't violate me. Paulina did."

"Okay," Dani said, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't get the big reveal from this."

"In one of my dreams, I saw this mystery ghost girl. She was Paulina's daughter and a half ghost. She was my daughter."

"Another one," Dani said, raising an eyebrow. "If Paulina artificially inseminated herself when Vlad done all this, where is the baby?"

And that's when my bubble popped. "I-I don't know."

"Face it. If she's yours, it's not the result of that night."

"Shoot," I retorted. "I thought I got my answer of who Rosalita was. I'm still no closer to figuring out who she is."

"She was half ghost but was she a pure breed," Dani asked.

"What," I asked. "Of course she was a pure breed. What else could she be?"

Dani gave me an incredulous look. "Oh, I don't know. An accident!"

"You have got to be kidding me," I declared. "You think she might have been one of us?"

"Why not," Dani shrugged. "Her mom is into ghost hunting, she lives in a town of ghost hunters and she's more than likely the friend of a ghost hunter. That's three strikes right there. We only needed one."

"Oh, crap," I groaned. I tried to act nonchalant about it but inside, it was devastating. Not because I need another child—I'll have ten coming as it is; oh, wow. That's the first time I've tallied them. Two more and I'll have a football team—but because Rosalita could have been my descendent reprieve. Her mother would be human.

"Damn, Danielle," I groaned, focusing on the numbers. "I have a dozen children."

"A dozen," Dani asked. "How do you figure?"

"Despite the fact that I want to claim them as nephews, they still have my DNA," I said, giving her a stern look.

"Forget it," Dani snorted. "You have ten. Jacky and Jamie… are mine."

Any depression, anger or frustration vanished as a smile tugged to my lips. "Are you ready?"

"I think I am, Danny," Dani said, looking me in the eye. "I'm scared and I don't know if I'm ready… but I'm willing to try. They're not Vlad's; I don't care about anything else."

"I am so sorry, Dani," I said, my face smoothing out. "I really thought not knowing was better than knowing."

"Do you get the importance of honesty now, Danny," she asked me.

"But they're my girls, Dani," I said, looking down. I crossed my arms, resting them below my chin. "How can I tell them they make me uncomfortable?"

"Telling them is much better than showing them, Danny," Danielle said, putting her hand back on my knee. She had stood up. "Trust me, telling them the truth will show them that you'll love them, no matter what. Keeping quiet but pretending will only cause confusion and self-doubt. Be honest with them. One day, it will never cross their minds."

"Thanks, Danielle," I smiled, landing back on the ground.

"Now, let's go home," Dani said. She took my hand.

I pulled her in and she hugged me back. "I love you, Danielle."

"I love you, too, Danny," Danielle said, pulling away.

We both changed into our ghost forms and flew home.

(04)

Sam was sitting up in bed when I flew through the window. Danielle had went to her own bedroom so it was only Sam and I while our girls slept. Sam looked up at me but she didn't look angry or disappointed. "Are you okay," Sam asked me as if this wasn't my fault.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I said, coming in the room and sitting down in front of her. "I was so afraid of failing the girls; of failing you that I couldn't face it. I'm still scared that we will lose our children but I know what I'm more afraid of. I'm afraid of forcing our children to do something they don't want to do." Sam's soft face bunched up in confusion. "They don't have a choice, Sam. They have to do this because they were born this way. I don't want our children doing something because it's their destiny. I want them to do it because that's what they want to do; just like us. We chose this life for ourselves. I don't want to choose our children's lives, too."

"Is that what you're afraid of," Sam asked, reaching her hand out to touch my arm. "Listen to me, our children will choose this life for themselves. We will never push them into anything. We will raise them to be loving, compassionate adults who want to do the right thing. Lilly and Megan will never be forced to do this because they were born with powers. I promise you, Danny. We will be good parents."

"It's not right, though, Sam," I said, looking down. "We've turned our accidents into careers. They're not accidents. They weren't planned and lord knows I wish we were older but they are not mistakes that can be corrected. Our accidents could have been prevented. Lilly, Eddie, Jacob, Megan and William could not have been prevented. Sammy, Pammy, D.J., Donnie and Jay cannot be prevented. They're not accidents. Being born shouldn't be a call of duty."

"What do you want to do," Sam asked me.

"I don't know yet," I said, looking down. "I won't hide who we are from our children. There will be no more hiding from family after graduation."

"Well, I think Lilly and Megan have proved hiding is out of the question.

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding. I looked to the nursery, hearing my girls' breathing. "But I don't want them to feel like they have to do anything, though." I let out a sigh. "I don't want them to feel obligated to the responsibilities we chose."

"Okay," Sam said, putting her hands in mine. "So, how do we do that?"

"The same way we did it in my dreams," I said, an epiphany coming on. Could it be that simple?

"Your dreams," Sam questioned. "If you dreamed of doing this, then doesn't that mean the kids had already chosen that life for themselves?"

"I don't know how long we did it," I said, looking in her eyes. "Remember when I was telling you about Pammy and her cry that I didn't know what it felt like to have your world turned upside down at fourteen?"

"Yeah," Sam smirked.

"The ghost powers were as easy as breathing," I remarked. "We never told them we didn't have these powers before high school. I took it as if the kids were just comfortable with the powers. That may be so, but I think they were comfortable because they thought it was natural. Like everyone had them."

"But how do we raise children not to expose powers if we act like everyone has them," Sam asked.

"I didn't say we had to tell them everyone had them. I said it was like everyone had them. We will teach them that they're hereditary, like hair color, but just because it's natural doesn't mean everyone has black hair."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere," Sam nodded.

"We have to protect them, Sam," I said, looking in her eyes. "Protect them, not the world. We're not creating an army. We're creating a family. We will have ten kids, Sam. I think I thought I was raising an army. I don't care about the war, Sam. Our children are not soldiers. If the kids want to help in the war, that's great, but we're not training an infantry. That's what I want, Sam. I want to see my children as kids."

"Then let's do it," Sam said, rubbing my arms. "We won't raise half ghosts. We'll raise kids. If they turn out to be half-ghost, that's great. If not, they're still our babies."

I looked to the nursery and for the first time, I didn't see people who would one day be in the war. All this time, I was raising warriors. I was raising fighters. I hadn't had one lesson with either girl yet but I imagined them. I was becoming Vlad. I stopped looking at my kids as my children and started looking at them as my progeny. Lilly and Megan are not my apprentices; they are my children.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, dear readers. I will reply to every review individually, I just haven't had a chance yet.**

**To the guest reviewer, I hope it was the circumstances that sucked, not the story! Thanks for the review :)**

**I hope this chapter explained what Danny's going through better. He still loves his children dearly, he's just afraid of being responsible for them. Danny would still lay his life down to protect Lilly and Megan, he's just afraid of failing them. I hope you understand his position. Proofreading this chapter made me realize I was SO happy to post this chapter a day after the last one ;)**

**Any feedback is welcome!**

**Four**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Not many warnings in this chapter. Adult situations and mpreg. Oh, and don't do drugs! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 12: Solution**

Friday had the potential to make or break me. Brit, Valerie and Jazz woke up super early to go to Saint Louis for Black Friday while the rest of us chose to take our chances here. Mom would be going to the Amity Park mall for some gifts but going into Saint Louis was like walking in a lion's den with a Salisbury steak tied to your forehead.

I knew Mom had been up all night again because Mom Number Two had made breakfast. The only person not accounted for was Joseph; everyone else was either here or shopping. Our moms were planning on shopping together so that was why Mom Numbers Two and Three were over. With Mom buried in the lab, Mom Number Two made breakfast.

After breakfast, we roped the children all in the living room. Danielle offered to go first to remove the tension. No one, not even Sam, guessed what happened.

Dani lowered herself to Jacky and Jamie's level, looking into Jacky's eyes. I could tell the boys were confused because Jamie put his hand in his mouth while Jacky kept his arms to his sides. Dani took a shallow breath. "We've talked about what's wrong with me before, boys. You know I was upset and it wasn't anything you did. I told you one day, I might be able to be a bigger part of your lives. It's going to be baby steps, but if you want to, I'd like to be your mom."

The gasps that filled the room couldn't be touched by the look on Jamie's face. I thought if anyone was going to have a memorable reaction, it'd surely be Jacky. However, Jamie began to smile, putting his hands out of his mouth. "You've always been our mommy, Mommy."

"Slow," Jacky asked, rubbing his face.

"Slow," Dani nodded, her voice breaking. "It's going to be a long road to recovery but I want to be a part of your lives. I'd like it if you let me."

"We knew you needed time, Mama," Jacky replied. "We'll be here as long as you want."

"Danielle," Mom spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why the change of heart?"

"I realized that everything I thought mattered didn't," Dani said, looking to me. I read between the lines. It'd be our little secret. Now if only Tucker never figures it out.

Danielle and the boys just separated. There was no big hug or tears of joy or kisses. It was too soon for that. But it was a step in the right direction and it was the best news we've had for a while. It made me feel guilty to follow that up with this.

"And I have my own news," I said, lowering my head. "Unfortunately, it's not good news like with Danielle."

"What is it, sweetheart," Mom asked me.

"I think it's best if I get it out in the open," I said, looking down. I took a breath, walking over to the girls.

"What," Tucker declared.

"I have to, Tucker," I said, my voice breaking. God, I didn't want to do this but I had to. Lilly and Megan deserved to hear it from me now than witness it later. I lowered myself. "Lilly, Megan, I need to have a word with you girls." I looked to my nephews. "You too, Jacky and Jamie, because this affects you almost as much as it does the girls."

Jacky and Jamie walked over to me. "What is it, Uncle Danny," Jacky asked.

Oh, God, please forgive me. "I don't want this, kids, but I have it. When I went away, I saw a lot of bad stuff. My body got out of whack and some things changed inside me. I started feeling bad. I began to do things that wasn't healthy for me and that made it even worse. When I was fighting the ghosts, I started letting myself slip. It got to the point that I didn't want to do my responsibilities anymore. When I thought about you kids, I stopped looking at you like the light of my life and as another job to do. Now, I know you are my responsibility and I wouldn't change it for the world, but I began to feel like I didn't want to take care of you anymore. I'm not as sick as Danielle was, but I have the same thing. You may have to ask me if I feel like playing. It's nothing you did, any of you, and I will not go away, but I need some space if you can give it. I need your patience."

"You have the illness Mommy had," Jacky asked.

"Sort of," I said, swallowing. "Danielle was frightened by you. I'm frightened by the responsibility you bring. In some cases, it's worse. In some cases, it's better. Every case is different." I put my arms around my girls, holding them at length. "I wanted you kids to know. This has nothing to do with you. I'm afraid of hurting you more than I am of scaring you. I will get over this, girls. I just need your understanding."

"I'm sorry, Mama," Megan said, her eyes welling up. "I-I don't understand. It's not my fault but I make you feel bad. Why isn't that my fault?"

"Megan, you did nothing to deserve this," I said, looking right at her. "You have been a wonderful daughter and I am so blessed to have all of you." I looked to all four. "But the things I saw… the things I did… I'm scared of repeating my mistakes and it makes me want to run. I'm not going to let it happen. I'm going to protect you kids with everything I have and I will not turn from my responsibilities… but you mean too much to me. You aren't just some stranger that I don't want to see hurt. You are my everything that I can't stand to see hurt. It's not you, your sister or your cousins that make me uncomfortable. It's the thought that I won't be able to help you like I couldn't help the others. You mean too much to me so right now, I have this little voice saying you're better off without me. I'm telling him he's wrong and that the best way to protect you is to teach you."

"But you're not leaving," Lilly asked me. "You're going to fight this."

"With everything I have," I said, looking to her.

"We love you, Daddy," Lilly said, touching my hand. My eyes welled up. "Anything you need, we'll support."

"But do you need space or do you need understanding," Jacky asked. I laughed at his attempt to say understanding clearly. He tripped over the words he was so young.

"I need understanding but sometimes, understanding means space, too," I said, looking to Jacky and then his brother. "There are going to be days I can't do it." My voice broke as I admitted it. "There are going to be days I just can't be around you. No amount of fighting can force the feeling to go away. I promise that I will work to keep the outbreaks limited but when it happens, I'm going to need you to give me some space. I promise, as soon as I'm better, it'll be just the four of us."

"We love you, Uncle Danny," Jamie said, walking over to me. He was about to hug me when Mom stopped him.

"Jamie, sweetie, you need to ask before you hug your uncle," Mom said, looking at him gently. "That's what Danny is saying, baby. Sometimes, he can't take a hug."

I could have taken it but I let Mom give him this lesson. I'd hate for him to hug me one day when I couldn't take it.

"Oh," Jamie said, looking at me in fear. "I'm sorry. Can I hug you, Uncle Danny?"

"Come here, little man. All of you," I said, looking around the room. I hugged Jamie first because he was the first one there but Jacky and Lilly joined in right away. Eventually, Megan hugged me too. I hugged them all, kissing their heads. "I love each and every one of you. You four are my world and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Know that no matter what happens, you four mean everything to me."

"Get well soon, Uncle Danny," Jacky said. He stepped away.

"Hey," Danielle said, taking his hand from behind. Jacky turned around. "What do you say we go play outside?"

"Okay," Jamie said as he joined his brother and mother.

"And we need to have a talk," Sam said, walking over to me and the girls.

"Actually, Sam, I want to talk to him," Mom began.

"You'll have to wait," Sam said, her voice firm. "Our family comes first."

Mom was stunned and so was I, to be honest. This was the first time Sam suggested a line crossed between Mom, Dad and I and Sam, Lilly, Megan and I. It was the first time Sam suggested we wasn't just a generalization of family.

I took Megan and Lilly's hands and we started up the stairs. We entered into my bedroom and Sam shut the door. I helped the girls on the bed, kneeling as Sam came up from behind me, coming to our level.

"Okay, I know you girls have questions and you deserve to have them answered in privacy," Sam said, looking between our girls.

"Has anything changed," Megan asked. "Do you love us still?"

"Very," I said, nodding. "That has never changed. When I was out there, I was scared of coming back to responsibility; not to you. I missed you girls more than anything."

"Can you stay in our room," Lilly asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "I can feed you, bathe you, anything like that. I will still be everything to you I was before. I just… need some understanding. I will try to prevent you girls from noticing anything but if I seem irritable or God forbid, I snap at you, please don't-don't take it personal." My eyes filled with tears. "I've never felt more hurt, girls. Knowing that the one thing I loved about my life—being your father—has been taken from me. You have to understand, girls, that I wished I could flip a switch. I wished I could say that this is stupid and my fears aren't real and I could get over it. It's not that easy. I used to see you girls as strong—unbreakable. Now, I see these cracks and I see things that can hurt you and I feel like I'm too far away to protect you. And-and," I just about lost it but I finished through near tears, "and it feels like if I just walk away, it won't hurt when you break." I covered my face, sliding my hands over my face to rest against my mouth. I left a pocket around my mouth so I could speak. "I will not give in to those urges. No matter what happens, I am going to be here for you. I just need your help." I folded my hands, resting my chin upon my first index finger.

"Daddy, we're strong," Lilly said, taking Megan's hand. Megan actually squeezed Lilly's hand. "We can take care of ourselves."

"You understand that these feelings your dad has is irrational, right, Lilly," Sam asked. Sam rested her left hand on my knee but her right hand on top of Lilly and Megan's linked hands. "Your dad only feels this way because of these fears he has. They're not real and they're very unlikely to happen but he can't escape it. It's unlikely that anything will happen. Your dad is just scared."

"Well, sometimes I'm scared there's a boogeyman in my closet but you still open it up to show me," Lilly said, looking at Sam. "Maybe we need to show Daddy that we can handle the boogeyman."

"Mama, nothing's going to happen to us," Megan said, removing her hand to put her fists in her lap. "You can protect us, I'm sure of it."

"I thought I could protect those I met on my travels, too," I said, looking down. "That didn't turn out so good."

"Mama, others aren't like me and Sis-sis. We can hold them off until you get there."

"I love you girls," I said, my eyes welling. "I will protect you, no matter what."

"We love you, too, Daddy," Lilly said.

"Any more questions," Sam asked.

"Why did you call us our family to Grandma," Lilly asked.

"Because we come first," Sam said, picking up Megan. She settled her on her hip, picking up Lilly. "The Mommy, Daddy and babies come before the aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents."

"So maw-maw still family," Megan asked.

"Yes," Sam smiled. "Go talk to Mrs. Fenton," Sam said to me. "I'll get the girls dressed."

"Dressed," I asked, furrowing my brow. "Where are we going?"

"We're going out as a family in a little bit," Sam replied. I nodded, confused, but not concerned. I'd let Sam lead. I needed someone to be the strong one because it wasn't me.

(04)

"How dare she," Mom seethed, throwing a file folder down on the work station, scattering it`bs contents. "I get it that she is your fiancé and you two are raising children together but you are my son! I have more rights to you than she does!"

"Mom," I said gently. Of all the things I imagined, I never imagined the cliché mother-in-law and daughter-in-law fight in our family. My mom has been raising my wife since she was seven.

"No," Mom declared. "I love Sam to death. I think you made the best choice and anyone else wouldn't be good enough for you—but you are my son! When I say I need to speak to you, I get precedence. I delivered you!"

"And Sam is my wife," I defended.

"Not yet," Mom retorted. "You are engaged, which I think is ridiculous, and that's it! You two are surrogate parents to Lilly and Megan! I am your mother and you are not quite eighteen. That means our family comes first!"

"Mom, I love you, but don't go there," I said, crossing my arms. "Sam comes first. Our family comes first. I have never separated family. Sam was equal with you and Tucker for all I care but she is right. We have two small children that we are raising and we had to deal with them first. I have my own family and it comes first."

"This is not a nuclear family," Mom declared, incredulous. "You are not thirty years old, Danny! Jazz is nineteen years old but I do not look at her and Joseph as a nuclear family! They are still teen parents. Your father and I were forced into this. When you and Vlad had those girls—however the hell it was done—you involved us. We are Lilly and Megan's parents!"

"No, you are not," I declared, staring her down. "You are grandparents and when we graduate, you will spoil and return, just like all other grandparents. I am not pawning our children off on anyone and if you think Jazz and Joseph are going to do the same thing, you are seriously mistaken."

"Danny, you and Sam can't possibly raise two girls by yourselves. Not and go to school, too. You kids have to make a future for yourselves. You need to forget about becoming a nuclear family and having babies again in three years. You need to focus on your future and develop your lives. That's how you become adults."

"Are we going to talk about my illness or my parenting roles," I asked, laying my arms to my sides. "Because I'm gone if you are going to keep this up!"

"No, this wasn't supposed to be about your family," Mom sighed. "This was supposed to be about you. I will be having this discussion with Sam, though."

I scoffed a laugh. "Yeah. I wouldn't go there if I was you. Sam will rip into you like Tucker does a rib-eye."

"Anyway, what happened," Mom asked. "I want to know how this began?"

"I'm not quite sure," I sighed. "I just started feeling scared when I thought about the kids. I thought I was scared of something else but I wasn't. I was afraid of being responsible for them. And do not start, I am not in the mood."

"What does Elaine want you to do," Mom asked me.

"She has me on an anti-depressant and I'm doing her assignments again. This time, I think I can draw it instead of write it."

"You wrote your feelings down," Mom asked me.

"Yep. Burned those books and then burned the ashes." Mom's face dropped. "I thought it was stupid anyway."

"I'm going to talk with Elaine," Mom remarked. "I'm using my weight just so you know."

"Mom," I groaned. "They're not going to crack and if you arrest them, I will have them pardoned."

"Who said anything about needing them to crack," Mom remarked. "I will be getting my answers, one way or another."

"Then why don't you ask me," I sighed. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

"What medication did she put you on," Mom asked.

"Anti-depressant," I said, avoiding her gaze. I saw her nod.

"What is she suggesting," Mom asked.

"Talk it out and put my feelings on paper," I remarked, looking at her again.

"And what does she believe caused this," Mom asked.

"The stress from the travels," I answered.

"I get that but there's a stressor. Why are the children involved?"

"It's got something to do with responsibility. I'm afraid of being responsible for them and failing them."

"Does she recommend any other treatments? Does she have any fears of side effects?"

"Not as far as I know," I remarked.

"I'll talk to Elaine," Mom remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to have your hands in everything, Mom. I have other people who can take care of me."

"And I might be the one who can do it best," Mom defended. "You know me. I don't like relying on anyone else to handle my responsibilities. You are my responsibility."

"I'm in good hands," I said, rubbing her arms. "Now, if that's all, I need to go see what Sam had in mind."

"Not before I have a word with her," Mom said, steeled.

"Mom, seriously, you do not want to challenge her," I said, covering my face. I don't even want to imagine Sam's face if Mom decrees our girls isn't Sam's children. That half-ghost Goth girl is going to go off on one unsuspecting hazmat-suit clad woman.

"She needs to understand," Mom said, her voice firm.

"The only thing you're going to accomplish is pissing her off," I said, dropping my hand. "Sam takes her role very seriously. This is not like me. Part of me is in the girls. Sam has no DNA in them and Vlad has thrown that in her face every chance he got. She's had practice and I've never seen her lose!"

"Wait," Mom cried, turning to face me. I stopped, crossing my arms. "Okay, Megan and Lilly are your biological children. No surprise there. They're not Sam's. Again, expected. But Vlad was cocky enough to throw that in her face even though they weren't his either?"

I swallowed, not quite sure how to respond. "Vlad was pretty confident," I answered instead.

"This situation confuses the hell out of me," Mom groaned, turning back to the doorway. She entered the changing room. "I cannot figure out Vlad's involvement in any of this. I know he's your ex-boyfriend slash rapist but he has no stakes in the children. I mean, you two were broken up before Lilly was even born and I still can't figure out how Megan came to be. Why does Vlad think he has any stake in either of them? Why does Megan think Vlad is her father when you so obviously are? I'm so freaking confused."

"I know," I said softly. "One day, you'll understand."

"I know I will," Mom remarked. She entered the kitchen, heading for the living room. "Sam. A word."

"Sure, Mrs. Fenton," Sam replied. The girls were bundled up and ready for a trip outdoors. "Go put the kids in the car," Sam said, rubbing my chin. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Don't kill her, please," I said, no humor in my voice.

Sam laughed. "Kill her," she chuckled. "Why would I kill my future mother-in-law?"

"You'll see," I said. I kissed her and Sam leaned into me. I broke away, taking the girls' hands. "Come on, girls. Let's leave the cats to fight it out."

"Kitties," Megan asked, looking around. "I don't see any kitties fighting."

"There will be in a minute," I remarked, leading them outside. I opened the passenger door, lifting Lilly in through the lifted seat. I put Megan in behind the passenger seat, securing her in her booster chair. Lilly sat down in hers as I heard Sam scream. A smile tugged at my lips as I lifted up, rectifying the passenger seat. I closed the door, going around the car and helping secure Lilly. Once she was fastened in, I closed the door and walked back to the passenger side. I opened the door, starting the ignition and closed the door, leaning against the car.

"Do not talk about things you do not understand," Sam's voice retorted back.

"He is my son," Mom threw out.

"And he is my husband, the father of my children," Sam seethed.

"You are not married yet," Mom's voice.

"It doesn't matter!" Sam.

"The hell it doesn't!" Mom.

"Lilly and Megan are my children, I don't care whose DNA is in them! I will defend my children and I will protect them! Danny is sick and he needs me. If you think you come before our family, you are seriously mistaken. We have children—."

"You are just children," Mom interrupted.

"We haven't been children in a long time," Sam retorted. "You have no idea the hells we've been through. Our children needed that moment and I'd been damned if anyone interrupted us. We may be young but we are parents. You have no role in this family! You are Danny's extended family which makes you my family but we are his focal family! There are orders and there are priorities. If you think you come before Lilly or Megan, then you aren't the woman I thought you were."

"I'm not suggesting I'm more important," Mom defended.

"Good!"

"But I do think I have precedence when it comes to my son!"

"Our children will have kids of their own and I'm sure I will think back and have more respect for you now, but no, you don't! If you think you take precedence to Danny, who do you think Danny takes precedence to?"

Don't do it, Mom, don't do it!

"Jack and I." She did it.

"What?!"

"You are teen parents, which mean you included us!" Oh, man, she's done it.

"What kind of bat shit crazy are you," Sam cried out, almost sounding in pain. "Listen, we are their parents. We are! I know you are close to the kids and I am very grateful for that, but you are not their parents. Danny and I are the parents here." Her voice was defensive but she actually sounded preachy, too. It was almost like she was talking to a kid… or an idiot. Yeah, it was the latter.

"Megan and Lilly are Danny's responsibility—,"

"And mine," Sam cut in.

"I try not to think about that. Technically, that'd mean the Manson's are equally responsible."

She didn't.

"My parents," Sam said and I could almost picture her recoiling. "Now how the hell did we get here?"

"Danny is still my responsibility so whatever his responsibilities are, are my responsibilities."

"Your world view is so screwed up right now," Sam said and her voice sounded piteous.

"It's the truth!"

"Danny is his own person. I mean—oh my God—you have no idea what you're talking about! You don't even know Danny, much less capable of bearing his responsibility load. Do you know what it's going to take to get him better? He can't handle responsibility right now and that means we are going to have to lighten his load. You have no idea the meetings we're going to have behind Danny's back right now." Ut oh. "Lessening the load until it's barely existent while trying to keep this information from Danny—not an easy task! Why do you think I said we were first? I mean, oh my God, you have no idea. You are a complete stranger, Mrs. Fenton." She released a breath as I looked to the ground. I knew telling them was a bad idea. "I don't mean to hurt you. I've been where you are. I know how it feels to look at someone you love—Danny—and not know who he really is. I know you see it because I was there. You don't know him, Mrs. Fenton. You can't begin to understand what this means. You leave the important stuff to us and you do what you can. I'm sorry."

"Then help me," Mom urged and their voices had changed. They were no longer fighting. "If you know where I am, tell me how to find him, Sam! It's not that I don't know Danny, I don't even know he exists! He's a fable! He's bigfoot! He's a ghost."

"You're half right," Sam said, her voice reserved. I furrowed my brow. "Look, you can't know, okay. Do you think it was easy for me in the beginning, either? I loved him, Mrs. Fenton. I wasn't just his friend or his sidekick. I was a complete stranger. He had no idea who I was. He saw me as his friend but I was his everything. At least that's how I viewed it. He didn't know me, either, because he was my everything. It hurt, knowing we didn't know each other at all, but I know he had to go through that. It hurt both of us—do you think this is what he wants? He hurt after he reversed reality. We lived in a nightmare but the prospect of having you back—the you both of you want to be—meant more to him than the peace he had. We tried to talk him into telling just you and Mr. Fenton. We tried to give you the benefit of the doubt and say he should have given you more time. He knows what's best."

"That's why he dated his rapist," Mom accused.

"You don't understand," Sam said softly. "One day, you won't be a stranger anymore. Trust me, I haven't been a stranger for more than a year now. It's a great feeling."

"I want to feel it now, Sam," Mom said, her voice pleading.

"It's not time," Sam said gently. "Now, Danny and I are going to take the girls out. We might not be back tonight. Don't wait up."

"Sam, wait," Mom called. "I love you, Sam. You know my son more than I do right now. Do everything in your power to protect him."

"That's my job, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said, her voice light. "I love you, too."

In about thirty seconds, the front door opened. I opened the passenger door, hopping inside before Sam could see I was listening in. I turned in the seat. "Not a word to mommy, okay. I was inside all along."

"Our little secret, Daddy."

"Okay, Mama."

(04)

It was the most fun I'd had in years. We just drove. We didn't go anywhere particular, we just hit I-64 and headed west. We stopped at places we thought were worth seeing and sometimes, it was just in a little dinky town that no one would think of as tourist destination. I knew we had to do this in the summer because it would be even better but I enjoyed it even if it was late fall. Seeing the leaves in different colors, seeing snow in the colder areas of the Rockies, we even parked the car and flew up there so we could play in the peak snow. We spent two days just driving.

It was Sunday afternoon when we stopped at Headquarters. I talked Sam into leaving the car on the main road because the little dirt road—really a path by this point—just wasn't suitable for an environment-friendly convertible. We cleaned up, getting into our regular attire. The things we picked up on the road was more convenient for a road trip than butt-kicking ghost fighter.

And even my red and white t-shirt and blue jeans were starting to feel like they didn't fit.

"It doesn't seem to fit anymore, does it," Sam sighed.

Even though I was thinking the same thing, I took offense from her because she's accused me of being pregnant. "It fits fine!"

"Not that way," Sam retorted. She chuckled. "I mean, even mine feels like I'm wearing a costume. I'm not that girl anymore."

"I was thinking the same thing," I sighed. "This is Danny Fenton. I'm not him anymore. I don't know who I am."

"Well, I'm not that conflicted. This is Sam Manson and I'm Sam Fenton. I feel like I'm living a lie. Like I'm imposing someone when I put this on."

"Maybe it's time for a change," I said, looking to her. "You've wore that look for nearly five years now, Sam. I've worn mine for three, even after the biggest change of my life. Tucker's had his for four. Maybe it's time for a change."

"Maybe," Sam sighed.

"Can we have a change," Megan asked, smiling broadly.

"I wasn't aware of you having a look," Sam smirked, ruffling her hair. Having been reminded, I looked up at my head. I hadn't covered it in the last two days, opting to let it go. Soon, I'll be going back to school—as will everyone else, regardless of what they say—so I'll have to make a decision. Do I embrace the baldness until my hair grows back or do I continuously hide the fact that I have no hair? Damn you, you stupid ghost! I should have let him take my head!

We made it home and Mom nearly had a duck calf. After we smoothed things over, our team met in the living room. "We've been thinking," Sam spoke up. "I think it's time for a new look."

"Count me out," Jazz said, crossing her arms. "A dress on a blimp is still a blimp."

I smirked. "But you won't be that way forever, Jazz. Maybe you should tag along to make the decisions with us."

"You're wanting to do it as a team," Tucker asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I was thinking about completing the look. We're so mismatched. You have Joseph who wears blue jeans and long sleeved shirts. Tucker wears thin sweaters and cargo pants. Sam wears t-shirts and skirts. I wear blue jeans and t-shirts. We're not grouped. I mean, Danielle wears shorts!"

"So, what do you want to do," Tucker asked.

"Unify us," I replied. "I'm not talking about twins here, I'm not willing to look exactly like you guys, but I'd like for someone to see us and say: yep, that's a team."

"Well, we want a formal look, right. I think we should dump the jeans and cargos, then," Joseph replied.

"Except for maybe Tucker," I remarked. "He has those cargos for a reason. I was thinking maybe we should all wear cargos."

"Now, wait a minute," Sam cut in. "We need a look, not to dress alike. Not formal, professional. Blue jeans, out. T-shirts, out. Mini-skirts and shorts, out. There should also be a pattern. Like we only wear approved colors. We don't have to wear the same thing, but it has to be similar—the look. So no wearing bright colors; I'm not going to wear it and neither is Joseph. But we shouldn't only include Goth or country attire because it's not fair to ask everyone to adopt the same look."

"Well, we want professional so solid colors. In other words, don't wear anything that would attract attention," Tucker looked at Sam, "like a skull necklace."

"And we should all shave our heads," I threw out there, trying to act casual.

"Forget it," Valerie retorted. "You're the one who lost his hair—deal with it."

"It was worth a shot," I pouted.

We agreed and broke. We'd do it on our own time—there was no point in going as a group. Sam and I laid the girls down for their nap and I got on my computer. I was toying around online instead of doing my homework. I was browsing jackets on Amazon.

Nothing seemed to fit the mood I was in. I saw a few I thought would look great on Sam—even some that I know she will one day wear, but that's way in the future—but nothing I wanted to use as a team jacket. I clicked off the internet, pulling up a drawing application.

(04)

Before dinner, Sam and I took the girls to the mall. We were going to let the girls pick some toys out while we did some shopping. After Lilly and Megan got a handful of toys to placate them, we went into the clothing shop at the mall. Sam shopped first.

Lilly walked over to a rack of clothes, pulling on a long skirt. "What about this, Mommy?" A smile threatened to tug at my lips. Sam would wear clothing like that one day, but at this point, it wasn't her style. I guess Lilly is using her dreams to influence the selection.

"You think I'd look good in this," Sam said, her face trying to conceal the personal horror.

The skirt was a pale tan color. It was too soon.

"Just one, Mommy," Lilly begged. "You don't have to wear it with a similar shirt. You could wear a black shirt with it."

Sam released a small sigh and I knew she had caved. "Okay. But this is the only one. I'm not sure I want to wear anything other than black. I have a rep to protect, you know." Sam gave Lilly a gentle smile.

"Please," Lilly scoffed. "If anyone gives you any trouble, knock them into next week, Mommy."

"You help me," Sam teased kindly.

"You bet," Lilly smiled.

Megan pulled me to a second rack. "Do you think Sam would like this," Megan asked me. It was a black dress, form fitting that went to above the knee. I picked Megan up, pulling the dress out to look at it closely. The sleeves were long which would function with what Sam needs and they were thin which would allow Sam to breathe. "Let's ask her," I said, bouncing Megan.

"Sam," Megan called. Sam turned to us. "What about this one?"

"Hmm," Sam said, a happy smile on her lips. "I like the color."

"It looks professional," Megan said, slurring the word.

"Put it in," Sam nodded. I added it to the buggy.

Before we went to the men's section, we stopped at the children's section. Lilly got some pants, a few dresses and a couple skirts (although she doesn't like the skirts so much) but Megan surprised me. While she picked up the same things, hers was more tasteful. Lilly picked out things that was functional, Megan picked out things that appealed. She also got a lot more dresses that bordered preppy. It reminded me to the first dream I had of Dawn. Lilly was wearing street clothes while Megan was wearing a fancy dress. She takes after her father.

Finally, it was my time to shop. I hated shopping. The first thing I grabbed was a handful of hoodies and tossed them in the buggy. Sam picked up more than half of the hoodies I picked up and put them back on the rack. I huffed. "You won't wear them in two months. There's no point in buying that many. We have a washing machine."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes. I picked up two coats—one a winter jacket with a hood and the other a rain jacket, form fitting, with a hood. I picked up a handful of white, black, gray and navy blue polo shirts, a few packs white t-shirts and some button up dress shirts. For pants, I bought trousers, a couple cargos and a lot of loafers. I didn't put a lot of thought into what I bought, just picking out things that looked professional and didn't stray from my personality.

"Okay, that's it, right," Sam asked.

"Let's get out of here," I huffed. I was ready to crawl in a hole. School started back tomorrow and we were going to straighten out that mess. I was going to be in the spotlight—and I'm bald!

"It's going to be okay," Sam said, kissing my temple. We checked out.

(04)

I guess it was the hoodie. When we arrived at school, I was completely overlooked and discarded to the back of the group—with Valerie, Danielle, and Brit—for everyone pushing to see Sam and Tucker. From what I can gather, Dani never stopped coming to school. She has her friends and she was actually doing her job by protecting the school. The way these bloodthirsty teenagers are hounding Tucker and Sam, I know I will have to have a long conversation with them. How are they supposed to protect the school if they never show up?

"Have you heard from Fenton," Dash's voice actually made it across the noise.

Sam and Tucker looked back to me and I started shaking my head like a madman. Maybe, if no one tells them, they won't notice me. I could make up a new identity. I'm good at that kind of stuff!

_Forget it_, Tucker added drily. _Jeez, he loses his hair and thinks the world is over_.

I know the world will continue… but it's awful with no hair, Tuck!

_Suck it up_, Tucker laughed.

"Actually," Sam said, a smile on her lips. "He's home."

"He's home," Paulina declared. "Why isn't he here?"

"Oh, he's here," Tucker said, crossing his arms, "and he really hates us for calling that to attention. He had a bit of an accident. He's the one in the hood."

"I hate you," I growled.

"Danny," Annie Ford called from the back of the group. "Accident, what kind of accident?"

"Fenton," Dash asked hesitantly. I crossed my arms, stepping away from my three sisters.

"Yeah, I'm back," I grumbled. "I had hope that you wouldn't recognize me. I'd rather stay away until after it comes back."

"What comes back? What's with the hood," Chris asked, stepping out with Dash and Paulina, pushing Annie behind him.

Sam reached her hand out but I snapped my head in her direction. "Do it and we are so over."

Sam started laughing. "Glad to know your hair is more important to you than our relationship."

"It's not the hair," I said, dropping my hands, "it's the thought. If you'd expose me that way, what else would you give away?"

"He's taking this really far," Tucker said, smirking.

"Is-is he—bald," Star asked, stepping up to Kwan's side.

I swear if anyone so much as snickers, they'll have my foot so far up their back side, the kids on the other side could see my shoe. "Dude," Dash said, his eyes widening. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so," I grumbled. "I lost a majority of my hair and it was a lost cause. I shaved my head."

"It's not as bad as he makes it out to be," Sam said softly. "He'll survive."

"What kind of girlfriend are you," Annie called, pushing past the King and Queen. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder. "He's been traumatized and you are poking fun at him!"

Okay, thanks for the understanding but I so don't want a catfight on my first day back. "Thanks for the compliment, Annie, but Sam takes care of me."

"It's okay, baby," Annie said, rubbing my shoulders with both hands. "If Sam won't take care of you, I will."

I shook my head. "Annie, seriously, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I stepped towards Sam. "Okay, we were doing something before the assault. Let's go."

"Oh, no," Dash called out. "Dude, give it a chance!"

"What are you talking about, Dash," Paulina asked.

"Remember when I told you I chatted with Fenton." A number of students nodded their heads. Oh, come on! I hate how I've suddenly became popular enough to brag about a live chat I had with someone. "He asked me about the system and how we did it now. He said he when came back, he was changing things. I think that's what he's talking about." A loud chorus of disapproval rose from the group.

"Quiet," I called out. Silence followed. "Listen, this is still a high school. My team and I designed this up to both be beneficial and flexible. Just because there's going to be structure doesn't mean it's going to be the way it was last year. But this is still a high school and you can't just ignore some aspects of daily life. We will work with you to bring a balance to this place but I bet the grades aren't doing any better." Downcast gazes told me what I already knew. "This was supposed to be the perfect fit. A way to blend time off, holiday breaks, snow days, ghost attacks, consecutive class times and summer break and still get good grades. We live in a futuristic place—we are pioneering a new way of doing things. We have to make the sacrifices first. It isn't fair but we are the new frontier. We will be the drawing board from which the rest of the world does things."

"Wait," Star asked, crossing her arms. "You're talking about exposure and putting it in a context of unavoidable circumstances. Is that what we're looking at? Worldwide exposure."

"It could be possible," I said, crossing my arms behind my back. "If it comes down to it, though, the rest of the world will take things from us. We can't have the system the way you have it set up. I know you guys like the new setup but Sam, Tuck, Jazz, Val, Danielle and I set it up this way for a reason. We have to make this work."

"Buzz kill," Tommy snorted.

"Hey, I have a job to do. My job is to keep things running smoothly and keep you alive. If that makes me unpopular, then so be it. Your safety is more important to me."

"Why is it your job to keep us safe," Paulina asked. "You just run the Youth Division."

"And we are kids," Star said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Paulie. You're a captain of Team Raven the same I am. Don't tell me you don't feel responsible."

"I guess," Paulina frowned.

"Come on, guys," I said, walking over to Sam. I wrapped my arm behind her waist, leading us to the office. It was going to be a long morning.

(04)

"This is completely insane," Sam said, her voice akin to horror.

"You should have been keeping an eye on things," I retorted. The school had completely transformed. Principal Ishyama was giving us a tour and the only thing we had seen was way too much money being spent on something that should have never been approved. "How did they get the funds to do this?"

"They're the King and the Queen," Principal Ishyama defended. "They ordered the changes to be made and we were forced to comply!"

I groaned. "Okay. I get it. We'll fix everything."

"Where are the teachers doing their work," Sam asked.

"They have offices out back," Principal Ishyama explained.

"You're kidding," I groaned, throwing my head back in aggravation. "Dash said they were going to do it."

"Well, the library was getting overcrowded. Not everyone has an office."

"We'll fix it," I repeated. We toured the school, seeing the entire mess up close. The classrooms were worse. No adult supervision, no chaperones; nothing! Just a living-room-converted-classroom filled with kids, playing on laptops. This is not what I envisioned!

"You kids are the bosses," Principal Ishyama stated, putting her hands up in a no-contest plea. "You fix it. Anyone else will get killed if they try to change this setup."

"We'll take care of it," Tucker said, crossing his arms. "We're not afraid of them."

Principal Ishyama nodded, walking away. My group huddled in, everyone peering at the new setup. "Oh, man, Danny," Valerie groaned. "How are we going to do this? They've practically set everything up already."

"We go to the teachers," I said, crossing my arms. I turned away from the classroom. "This began with the teachers. I'd like to blame the A-List but I know it started with my group. They're ghost hunters first and there are attacks across the board. They saw the way it was set up and decided this would be a better way of doing it. The A-List only capitalized on the opening. So the first thing we've got to do is target the teachers."

"Lead the way, boss," Valerie said, sweeping her arm in a welcome gesture.

I smirked. "Don't get cute!"

"She can't help it," Tucker teased.

"Tucker," Valerie groaned. "If either one of our parents' catch us again, I'm going to be grounded for an eternity!"

I laughed. "Easy there, Tucker. I don't know what they did to the showers."

"Gym," Sam called out. "What did they do for that class?"

"Beats the hell out of me," I groaned. "Gym was supposed to remain the same. How could it be any different? Only in the case of a ghost attack was the plan to change." I looked to Danielle. "Do you know how they did it?"

"As far as I know, it's like everywhere else. I hung out in the gym. I've never seen a class being held there."

"I wonder if I can sense Dash," I said, crossing my arms.

"I'll trace him," Tucker said, pulling out his PDA. Tucker led us to the classroom Dash was staying in.

I opened the door. "Dash. Can I borrow you for a moment?"

"What's up, Fentina?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you do for gym?"

"A writing assignment, an hour of activity and absolutely no electronic activity during that hour."

"So that's why there's always someone on the gym floor," Dani nodded.

"Yeah. They can also use the track, the football field, the baseball field; you get the idea. Any kind of activity and no electronics."

"Well, at least they're keeping the thought of gym class pure," I said, crossing my arms. "What about music? Art? Science!" That completely slipped my mind. "We still have science classes, right?"

"It's virtual but yeah. Everything else is virtual. Only gym isn't because the point of gym is to get you active."

"How do you play a virtual musical instrument," I asked, furrowing my brow. That must be lame.

"It's this software program," Dash explained. "It records the session you play and adds it to the collective. When the teacher checks the assignment, the music plays together. It allows the class to do the work individually but still get the experience."

"But they're not working with a group," I said, shaking my head. "How can they get the experience of working together if they're doing it separately?"

"They're not," Sam answered, crossing her arms. "This entire school has screwed up everything. This was our fault for not sticking with it but you guys should have done the way it was set up. If the teachers wouldn't enforce it, then you should have done it because that's the way it was set up!"

"I think this way works best and if you gave it a chance, you'd like it."

I looked to Danielle. "You've been doing it. What do you think?"

"It's way too fun," Dani said softly. "School isn't supposed to be like this. Most of the time, I don't do my work until I get home. I just come to school to socialize. Sometimes, I've missed assignments because I got carried away. It's distracting."

"Sweetheart, come on. You know you like it this way," Dash said, leaning against the wall behind Danielle.

"Back off," I shot.

"I'm not your sweetheart," Dani retorted. "I do like it this way but I know it's not working. I was with Danny when we planned this out. It needed to be mandatory. This is why I thought it should have been mandatory. It gets informal and we get lazy."

"Okay, I appreciate your help, Dash. You can go back now."

"Just give it a try," Dash pleaded. "You'll like it this way."

"It isn't about what I like," I said, turning to my team. Dani was nodding in agreement. "It's about what gets the job done."

We went outside to where there were about six annex buildings. We would have a long conversation with the teachers.

(04)

We spent the entire day making preparations to get the school back to the way it was supposed to be. I'd have everything back to normal by the beginning of the month. We stayed late today so we could talk to every teacher—some of them weren't even on the property!—so by the time we got home, it was after four. Today didn't go at all like I had hoped but we were on the right track.

I entered the kitchen, going for the refrigerator. Mom had the backdoor open while she was cooking. I started snooping around for something as Sam peeked outside.

"How long have they been out there," Sam asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Mom answered. "Dinner will be ready soon, Danny. Don't spoil your dinner."

"I won't," I remarked. I grabbed the gallon of milk and grabbed a glass. After I filled my glass up, I returned the jug. I looked at the stove. Mom was making chicken. "That looks great."

"Thanks," Mom smiled.

"Girls, boys," Sam called out. "Come in so you can clean up."

"Mommy," Lilly called out happily. I could hear their feet running as they came inside. "How was your first day back to school?"

"Hectic," Tucker sighed. "The A-List completely turned our system on its head. It's going to take a few days to straighten everything out."

"You'll take care of it," Mom smiled at us.

"Okay, youngsters," Tucker said. "Up the stairs."

"You okay, Mama," Megan asked me, looking up at me.

I bent down. "I'm fine, Megan. Thanks for asking. How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. I'll be better when it's summer again."

I smiled. "Go wash up." I straightened myself, the smile becoming harder to hold. I took a breath, taking a seat at the table.

"Are you all right," Mom asked me.

"My chest feels kind of tight," I said, swallowing. "Just breathing." I sucked in a slow breath.

"You need some space," Sam asked me, stopping from following the kids.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I released another breath. After the weekend Sam, the kids and I had, I thought I was doing better. Now, I feel the walls caving in.

"Some days are better than others," Danielle remarked, pulling out a chair. She sat down beside me. "He's had a lot happen today." She looked in my eyes. "You need to distance yourself."

"I'm not giving up on my children," I defended.

"You don't have to," Mom said, walking over to Danielle and I. She knelt down between us, looking between us. "Taking some time for yourself, giving yourself distance is not giving up. It helps in the long run."

"I'm going to watch the kids," Sam remarked. She and Tucker shared a look and I knew they had already had the conversation. Was it mental? Did they meet without me knowing it? I think I've been with them all day. Who knows? They could have talked yesterday.

"I'll be okay," I answered Mom. "I'm just a little stressed." It was a long shot. "Any chance I can have a beer?"

"When you turn twenty-one," Mom retorted.

"That's what I thought," I grumbled. It probably wouldn't help anyway. I throw up any consumed alcohol. Even when I spiked my coffee I couldn't keep it down.

(04)

Dinner was served and the kids went to play in the bedroom. I could hear them squealing in delight and play fighting but I couldn't find any joy from the sounds. I felt nauseas. I felt boxed in.

I grabbed my coat for pretenses. "I'm going for a walk," I remarked. "Call me on my cell if you need me."

"You want any company," Sam asked me, looking concerned.

"No," I said, looking down. "I just need to be alone, honey. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sam said, touching my shoulder. "Take someone with you, please. I don't want you really alone."

"I can handle myself," I nodded. I kissed her cheek but Sam grabbed my arm.

"I love you," Sam said, pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her back.

"I love you, too, Sam. I love our entire family."

I slipped my coat on, going outside. I walked down the block, circling back and turning invisible before I was in sight of Fentonworks. I phased through the basement and went in the Ghost Zone.

I transformed once I was safely in the Ghost Zone and flew to the market in our region. It was a regular market, no contraband. I walked around the stands but nothing interested me. I took some samples but nothing fit my taste.

I left the market, doing something I didn't really want to do. It wasn't hard to find the black market. Hopefully no one will recognize me as the King. If anyone recognizes me as Danny Phantom, there's not that much danger. But if they think I'm there as King, they could close up the market. I'd hate to fly to a different region to get my good.

I knew who to avoid. There were those ghosts that gave me a weary look, wondering what my next move would be. I passed them up. Finally, I saw a ghost who didn't seem to be aware of my status. I floated up to his stand.

"I need some fear," I replied. "I only have American currency."

"I can help you," he answered. "Come with me." He took me to his sample wall and allowed me to sample them. It wasn't as potent as my previous purchase but it would do. It cost forty-five dollars and I left the area.

(04)

I was still a little jumpy from my fear fix. I had inhaled it on the Ops Center and while it was small and concentrated, it was strong for a single dose. I entered our bedroom, seeing Sam tucking Megan in her crib while Lilly waited to be tucked in her big girl bed. Sam placed Megan's stuffed dog in her arms, kissing her head. "I love you, lady bug."

"I love you, too, Sam," Megan replied. She held her stuffed dog to her chest. Sam turned around, picking up Lilly. "Hey, Lilly Bear. It's time for bed."

"Okay," Lilly smiled. "Uncle Tucker read to me so I don't need my story."

"Are you sure," Sam asked. She placed her in her bed, pulling the covers up to her nose.

"I'm sure," Lilly said, snuggling in the covers. Sam picked up Lilly's new bear—I have no idea what this one's name is—and Lilly hugged him. "Night, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Sam said. She kissed Lilly's head. "If you need me, baby, I'm here."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Sam turned out the lights in my nursery, passing me by my door. "I'm going to shower. You want to join me?"

"I'd love to," I said, taking her hand. My muscles were jittery, flexing on their own.

"Something wrong," Sam asked.

"No," I denied, following Sam down the hall. Once we knew the bathroom was empty, I closed the door and hit the lights, plunging the bathroom in complete darkness. Sam pushed herself against me and my lips captured hers. We got a little rough in the shower but we didn't have sex. After we'd bathed, we went to our love shack. I could feel my hormones swelling and my sex drive increasing.

"Something's wrong," Sam repeated again, interrupting my concentration. I threw her on the bed, coming on top of her. "Danny, talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk," I said, sucking on her neck. Sam reflexed away from me.

"Stop," Sam demanded. At first, I didn't think she was serious. I went to kiss her on the lips when she kneed me in the stomach. It didn't hurt but I got she was serious. "Get away from me," Sam demanded, standing up. She grabbed a robe from the closet.

"Sam," I said, furrowing my brow. What's wrong with her?

"I don't care to get rough, Danny Fenton, but when I say stop I mean stop," Sam hissed.

"I didn't think—," I began, my speech slow.

"No, you didn't," Sam declared, tightening the robe. "Now, until you talk to me, you can stay right here for all I care about."

"I don't get what your problem is," I declared. I stood up, opening a dresser and pulling out a pair of underwear.

"I'm not the one with a problem," Sam declared.

"You think I have a problem," I asked, incredulously. "I'm not the one who led you on and stopped cold in my tracks."

"Do you think I wanted to stop," Sam asked. "You're different and I want to know what's going on!"

"How am I different," I asked.

"I don't know," Sam declared. "You seem—different. I haven't ever seen you so un-you."

"I'm different, you've never seen me act this way but you can't pinpoint what's wrong?"

"Damnit, Danny, I know you! I can feel when you aren't yourself. This isn't just the illness. This is something different and I don't know what."

"I feel sexually charged, okay," I said, grabbing a pair of blue jeans. I slipped them on just as the door opened.

"Oh, no," Mom declared, her eyes widening. "I'm too late? I just heard something."

"We didn't do anything," Sam said, heading to the door. "When you're ready to talk, you can come to bed."

"Sam," I said, stepping towards her.

"Stay away from us," Sam retorted, going behind Mom.

"What was that about," Mom asked, looking to me.

I grabbed a t-shirt. "I have no idea." I slipped it on. "We were getting hot after our shower, I thought she wanted it and then she just stopped. She says I'm different. I don't get what her problem is."

"Has she ever stopped you before," Mom asked.

I walked around the bed, sitting down on the end. "No. Not like this. She's not been in the mood and I've had similar instances but never have we been so intimate and she cut it off so abruptly."

"Maybe she's sick," Mom asked.

"I don't think so," I said, sighing. Am I really different? "Could she be mad at me," I asked, looking to Mom.

"Mad at you about what," Mom asked then she gasped. "No, Danny. Sam is not mad at you because you're sick."

"What else could it be," I said, hanging my head in my hands. I exhaled slowly. "I've pushed her too much and now she's moving away from me. Maybe it's for the best."

The bed shifted from below me and I looked at Mom as she sat down. "You two need to have a conversation. Sam loves you, Danny. This hurts her. The last thing she wants to do is drive a wedge between the two of you. I know she wants to talk this through. Be honest with her."

"I don't know what to say to her," I groaned. "She thinks I'm different but I haven't done anything."

"Did you get into anything when you were out," Mom asked me, giving me a stern look. She moved in, waving her hand in front of my mouth. "You didn't drink, thank God."

"Mom," I said, my voice a little hesitant, "what happens to a ghost when they inhale human fear in one setting?"

"My guess is it would be like drugs to a human," Mom remarked. I covered my mouth. "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know what's wrong now," I said, standing up. "Thanks, Mom."

"Take it slow, Danny. I don't want you having sex, at least not for a while."

"I love ya, Mom," I smirked. If I can get my way, I'll be on her good side by tomorrow night. I know my chances of getting any tonight are shot.

I left our love shack and went down the hall. I knocked on our door. A moment later, Sam opened the door but only a crack. "What do you want," Sam asked. She had the robe on but I could see her pajamas on under the robe.

"Can we talk on the Ops Center," I asked.

"Up there, in here or in our love shack, it doesn't matter," Sam said, her voice harsh.

"I promise, Sam. I won't touch you unless you ask," I said, holding my hands out. My throat clogged. She thought I was going to rape her. I guess I was trying to.

"Okay," Sam said. She stepped out, closing the door behind her. We went down the hall, opening the door that lead to the stairway going to the Ops Center. It was a narrow flight of stairs and only one of us could pass at a time. I led us up the stairs. I opened the door, allowing her to step out on the roof of the old fire station that once made up Fentonworks. There was a door that was the entrance to the jet but we wouldn't be going that far. I stepped up to the ledge, leaning on the metal bar. It wasn't where I usually sat but it was a good place for some privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," I said, looking over the town. Sam leaned against the railing, her close enough to me that I could keep her warm. She wasn't touching me but she didn't need to. Her own ghost powers would keep her from freezing. "I-I didn't know you were serious. I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"What's wrong with you," Sam asked, not beating around the bush.

"I went into the Ghost Zone. I wanted to get some fear. I've-I've kind of had some over my travels. The legal stuff wasn't strong enough for me, Sam, so I bought the contraband kind. I think I was high, Sam."

Sam nodded. "That makes sense."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have touched that stuff." I hung my head. "I'll leave you alone tonight but I promise, sweetheart, I won't do that ever again."

Sam turned to me, touching my face. "Get ahold of yourself, Danny. You have a family who needs you. Drugs, alcohol, emotions; none of that helps, baby. We're the only thing you need. Pull your strength from us."

"I will," I said, looking down. I used extreme caution not to touch her, pinning my hands to my side. How her skin called out to me, though. All I wanted was her.

"Touch me, Danny," Sam whispered. My fingers delicately touched her arm and I anticipated any regrets. There was none. I used my left hand to rub her arm, still anticipating her to change her mind. Finally, my lips graced hers and she began to kiss me back. My heart beat fast as I began to push the throttle again. I feared she'd ask me to stop again. Sam wrapped her right hand around my neck, her wrist cradling the base. I kissed her deeper, tempting fate.

(04)

She didn't ask me to stop. I had phased us to the bedroom shortly after we began but she never asked me to stop. We spent the night, wrapped up in each other. I awoke to the door opening and Mom's groan. "Now I'm too late!"

I sat up, stretching. Sam sat up next to me, using my body to shield her from my mom. I wrapped my arm around Sam, adding extra protection. "We'll be up in a minute."

"What part of taking it slow did you not get," Mom groaned. "Downstairs! Two minutes!"

"We'll be down in a bit," Sam replied. Mom closed the door, allowing Sam to stand up. She didn't have her robe in the proper place because she was wearing it when we began to undress. I stood up, helping her search for her clothes. Once she had protection, I grabbed my underwear.

"I love you, Sam," I said, rubbing my hand up her arm.

Sam put her hand on my shoulder, kissing me. "I love you so much, Danny."

She went to shower first. I put on my jeans, following her out of our love shack with my shirt over my arm. I went down to the basement. I would have to compete for the shower from Danielle. I had to move fast or I'd be creating my shower this morning instead of Danielle.

(04)

Danielle was still grumbling as we sat down at the table. I grabbed a piece of bacon, popping it in my mouth. "You snooze, you lose, cuz."

"Mom played unfair," Dani grumbled. "I can't wait until you move out!"

I laughed. "Well, I love you too."

"This house is getting too small," Dani retorted. She started laughing, though, losing the frustrated act.

Sam came down the steps, dressed in a black skirt that went to her knees. She wore a short-sleeved black blouse that dipped to her bosom. Her hair was pinned up.

"Wow, Sam," Mom commented. "You looked stunning, dear."

"I feel great," Sam smiled. She sat down, beginning to eat her mushroom tofu scramble. Mine and Sam's eyes met across the table and the electricity kicked up. The lights flickered, an artificial breeze filling the room.

"Not again," Mom cried out. As soon as Sam and I broke our gaze, it ended. "What the hell is going on with the two of you?"

"Why did it do that," Sam asked, furrowing her brow. "We're back together. It's not necessary."

"Do you know how many times I went back to Vlad, vowing I'd never leave him again," I asked, raising my eyebrow. "It's probably mine, saying I'll be damned if you give this one up!" I cracked a smile.

"Well, it doesn't have to worry," Sam smiled. "Nothing is ever going to break us apart again."

Sam went back to eating her scramble as I began to eat my eggs. Sam, Danielle and I finished eating breakfast at the same time. We collected our laptops and book bags, meeting Tucker, Valerie and Brit at school. Tucker picked up the girls while Sam took Dani and me to school. I still didn't have a vehicle. Mom nearly had a duck half when I asked for that bike. I'll get it when I graduate.

The school was leading everyone to the gym as instructed when we arrived. I could already see the A-List brooding about the prospect of changing the setup. Just trying to figure out where a teacher's classroom was proved to be difficult. Now we had to have five minutes at the beginning and the end of each class with it looking like a state room of a palace. We were going to control this circus, though.

Tucker and I had our first block together but Sam had a different class. It wouldn't matter, though, because soon enough we could meet up. We were led back to the classroom but just thinking about sitting down on that couch was intimidating. It looked like a bed or something. Tucker and I ended up sitting in the corner, in the floor.

"Welcome, class. My name is Mr. Gregory. We will be continuing the lesson plans but we will have to meet here for the first five minutes and the last five minutes of class. When you come back, we will go back to the gym to collect our second block classes. Your assignments are in your inboxes and the lecture is on the wall. Please wait for the bell to ring before dismissing yourselves. Of course, you are welcome to stay in the classroom. If you need anything, I will be in my office."

Most ignored him but once he stopped talking, I looked to Tuck. "I think we should make rooms like this so the students can have a place to come. Maybe we can start to redesign the school. Create a place to learn, a private study for the teachers, and a student-lounge, of sorts."

"I guess," Tucker sighed. "It's the end of November. We've only got six more months until we graduate. I never imagined having to work so hard so close to the end of our school careers."

"I know," I nodded, hanging my head. "But it's our jobs, Tucker. Even after we graduate and even after we go to school in the fall, we'll still be responsible for the town."

"Are we still going to school in the fall," Tucker asked, looking up at me. "I mean, we didn't even know if you'd be back for graduation. We kind of put an indefinite halt on the idea of college."

"We still have to stick to the plan, Tucker. If we don't do it before 2012, it won't get done."

"You're right," Tucker sighed. "God, how much longer do we have?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "All I know is it happens in 2012 or 2013. My future-self thought twenty years after the portals opened. Later, I got a more detailed year. The portals opened eight years after I became half ghost."

"2012 or 2013," Tucker huffed. "It's happening too fast, Danny. Before we know it, the Battle of Amity Park will be here."

"June 16, 2035," I remembered off the top of my head. "The boys won't even be ten years old, Tucker, and they're going to lose their sister."

"No, they won't," Tucker said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We're going to protect our family. No one is going to die that day. At least none of us will. We'll retreat before we lose anyone."

"That's your plan," I asked, looking at him. "Fight until it's either we die or they escape. Why not just let them get out?" I wasn't serious but it might as well have been an option.

"Because we're going to be stronger," Tucker said firmly. "We will not be unprepared. We have four to five years before the portals bust open and we have twenty-seven years before the battle. We have time to get better. We aren't going to lose anyone. I'm drawing a line. We won't lose any children to this cause. Die ourselves, we may, but we will not sacrifice our children for this."

"We can't make that line," I sighed. "Sam and I have discussed it. We will raise our kids thinking these powers are natural. Not everyone has ghost powers like not everyone has black hair, but just because you have black hair doesn't mean you have to do a certain thing, either. I will not expect my children to continue my work. They are kids, Tucker. I'm not raising warriors."

"It's good to protect them, Danny," Tucker said softly, "but we are raising fighters. Do you think the ghosts are going to leave them alone? Do you think Lilly and Megan will never be targeted?"

"Do you think I won't have protection on my children," I asked, looking to him. "I'm the King of the Ghost Zone, Tucker. If I can't protect my children, no one can."

"Do you want to raise fighters or victims," Tucker asked me. "They're you're children, Danny. They will follow in their father's footsteps. They will inherit the name of their father, Danny. Your legacy is too big to skip your children."

I took a deep breath. "I'm not suggesting they can escape it. God only knows I wished they could. I'm just saying my children won't have to do anything because of who their parents are. Do you want Courtney to inherit the legacy of her father?"

"And her mother," Tucker asked, looking to me. "You have no idea how scared that makes me. Will she be half ghost? Will she don her mother's suit? Will she be normal? We have no idea."

"And neither do I," I said sheepishly. "I've seen her when she's young but that's it. I have no idea of her future after she turns sixteen."

"She's okay, isn't she," Tucker asked. "When is the last time you see Valerie? Me?"

I looked down. "I don't see Valerie after another forty years. I didn't see her or Courtney during the genocide attack. You, the last time I see you alive is when you're in your early nineties. I saw you as a ghost after that, though."

"Do you think something happens to them," Tucker asked me.

I looked down. "I don't know, Tucker." I sighed. "My dreams are weird. I can't control what they tell me. I don't even know how many kids Brit has. Once the war becomes the focus of our lives, I'm limited in what I see. If it doesn't have to do with ghosts or the war, I have no idea."

"So maybe they just aren't involved."

"Anything's possible."

The bell rang but there was a layer of depression over us like a heavy blanket. We're going to lose people in this war and I don't know who. Sammy is just the beginning. I wished I had the answers he seeks. All I know is we'll be together in the end.

**AN: Heh, yeah, I forgot I had a chapter to post today. I had already proofread it so you guys were in luck. It just took me twenty minutes to get it uploaded. Sorry. :-/**

**Okay, any reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for reading! I'll try to get Chapter thirteen up early tomorrow. Later :)**

**Four**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Again, not many warnings here. Mpreg and adult situations. I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 13: Identical**

Second block had Sam, Tucker, Valerie and I all together again. Tucker and Valerie sat close together while Sam and I sat close together. All four of us were in the same area, though.

Mr. Fuluka was our teacher again. This is a class I'd rather not spend any time in. Mr. Fuluka, even though the event happened nearly three years ago, held a grudge against me. We were in ninth grade and I had gotten a ghost sense. I raised my hand but he was so engrossed in his lesson plan that he didn't notice me. I had snuck out of the classroom to go fight the ghost but was caught coming back in. When he threatened to have me suspended, Mom and Dad threatened to call the school board and he was forced to drop it or lose his license. Since that day in 2005, he's enjoyed torturing us.

Sam and I sat in the back, sharing my laptop. I wasn't focusing on the assignment and I sure as hell wasn't focusing on Mr. Fuluka's dull lecture.

"What's wrong," Sam asked me, sensing my trouble.

"Tucker and I were talking last class," I sighed. After we met the others, we dropped the conversation. I couldn't get it off my mind, though. Where were they? Where was Danielle? In fact, I don't see or hear from Danielle at all—human or ghost—after the genocide attack.

"We can talk after class," Sam spoke. It wasn't because she didn't want to discuss it. She knew I didn't want to say anything around Tucker.

"Thanks," I nodded. I leaned my head on her, going through the dreams I've had. I haven't had a dream in months. The last one I can really remember having was six months ago. I guess I've been too stressed since Vlad told Megan she was mine and his.

"I love you," Sam said, taking my hand, pulling it to her lips and kissing it.

"I love you, too," I smiled.

The bell rang and we broke. Sam and I went outside, where we could be completely alone. It wasn't snowing but it was cold and only half ghosts were brave enough to try it.

"So," Sam said as we sat on the picnic table. "What's on your mind?"

"Tucker wants to draw a line," I sighed. "We don't lose any children. If it comes down to losing a kid or losing the battle, we give up the battle. I guess it makes sense but I don't think it's practical."

"Of course it's not practical," Sam said, putting her legs behind her. "You can't just choose to walk away. Once the battle begins, it's a fight until one wins and the other loses. The only reason he thinks this could work is because we retreat. The battle wasn't life and death. We just lost someone. The battle was about territory. They wanted out and we wouldn't let them take any more land. When Sammy died, we let them do what they wanted."

"But what if it's just not you and I that lose a kid," I said, hanging my head. "I couldn't say it to Tucker, Sam. I think Tucker outlives Courtney."

Sam looked down. "What gives you that indication?"

"Tucker and you look a lot alike in the future," I sighed. "We all three have this… sadness about us. You remember how Mom described you. You didn't smile a lot. I notice Tucker was the same way and I don't see Courtney." If I thought the prospect of losing my daughter hurt, the thought of my brother losing his only daughter was a sack to the gut. I gasped. "Oh, God, Sam, what would we do?"

"Danny, you have to stop looking at your dreams as a concrete prediction. Even though you know without a doubt that Sammy doesn't survive the battle doesn't mean we give up when it comes time. I don't know what you plan to do, but I know exactly what my job is when that day comes. I will have babies to protect and I am going to do it. The twins won't even be ten yet. They will not be there. They're staying home."

"They were there in my dream," I sighed. "I'm with you, though. They won't be on that field. Sammy was an adult. I'll be damned if we lose our actual babies."

"It will only be our girls," Sam said softly. She laid her head on my shoulder. "Lilly, Megan, Sammy, Pammy… no. D.J. will be old enough."

"Yeah," I nodded. "D.J. will be nineteen."

"He's still too young," Sam said, wrapping her arms around her sides as she laid her head on my shoulder. "How old will Lilly be?"

A smile tugged at my lips. "Twenty-nine."

Sam's head shot off my shoulder. "Oh, wow." I laughed. "I wasn't expecting that."

"It's twenty-seven years away," I said, turning in her direction. I shook my head as I imagined Lilly with a family of her own. Would she have children herself to reassure before she goes to battle? No. I started laughing.

"What," Sam asked.

"Just imagining scaring away any man who even looks at my little girl."

Sam smiled, letting out a brief laugh. "God help her."

"She'll be fine," I smiled. Sam leaned against my shoulder. "It's him that'll need divine help." Sam let out another soft laugh.

"I'm scared for what the future holds but I'm ready to greet it. We may not be able to protect our kids the way we'd like but we will prepare them the best we can."

"And just think, in two years… five months, you, my Gothica, will be born."

Sam let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, man. Two and a half years. I wonder how that will play out."

I took her arm, kissing her hand. "I can tell you all about it. I will be there."

"You said it happens during the night," Sam said, rectifying herself. "How do I get a costume?"

Her question took me by surprise. "You don't wear your costumes to bed." It wasn't a question. I sleep with Sam every night.

"No. Why? Should we?"

"According to one dream, you and Tucker started wearing your costumes to bed. The transformation happens at night, that's why Vlad's costume resembled his nighttime attire." Sam nodded. I've told her this before. "You and Tuck were wearing your pre-portal clothes but I had a dream of you two in white outfits instead of black outfits and you changed your clothing again."

"You see, we didn't even think of wearing our costumes to bed. But I don't think we'll wear them to bed every night. We know when it happens."

"That's the difference," I said, nodding. "The dream wasn't involved in that timeline. Now that I know the exact date, you and Tucker aren't concerned about it."

"It's amazing how sometimes you dream of having a dream and then you dream of a world you never had it to begin with," Sam replied. "Do you have any idea how Lilly has her dreams?"

"I know she has them but that's the extent to it," I remarked. I shifted on the picnic table, turning to her. "She's never told me anything about them and I've never seen her stop breathing." I exhaled a breath. I'd probably freak if I ever witnessed Lilly not breathing. "The only proof I have of her having them outside of the womb is some of the things she says and does."

"What does that mean?"

"That skirt," I commented. "You wear those sort of things in the future. She was influenced by that."

"Oh," Sam said, her lips tugging into a smile. "I like that. She uses her dreams to make her own futures. If you had that dream, you'd wait for me to make that decision myself."

"How do you think it took us to tenth grade before we got together," I asked. "I've been dreaming of our future together since the second dream I've ever had. Tucker and I got into a fight over that before. In fact, the first dream I had of Lilly had me and Tucker fighting because I wouldn't tell you that you were my wife."

"I remember that day," Sam replied. "You dreamed of the first year of college and you didn't know about Lilly. I was jealous at first but then I realized I couldn't destroy a child because I loved you. Who knew that you'd be the one to deliver her?"

"Not me," I said, releasing a nervous laugh. "There was no indication that she was mine and Vlad's. She even called him Uncle Froot Loop. I remember her getting defensive because you and I were talking telepathically about him and she knew it. I was afraid of hurting her because I was missing him. Funny, because I think I did that earlier in this timeline."

"You probably did," Sam replied. She linked her arm and mine. "As long as you know that I'll always be here for you, I don't care. You'll never be alone, Danny."

"God, how things have changed," I huffed. "I really shouldn't take my dreams for face value after all the changes. Back then, it was one baby before Sammy. Now look how many we have."

"Three with us and three in the Ghost Zone," I went to object but she continued. "There's no guarantee that Eddie and Jacob didn't exist, though."

"One, two with us and three in the Ghost Zone. I'm not pregnant," I objected.

"Believe what you will," Sam said, a smile on her lips. Sometimes, I wonder if she's serious.

"But I'd say it was only Lilly. In my dream of the Battle of Amity Park, Megan wasn't a part of the battle. If I dreamed of it now, she'd be there."

"Why are you so focused on this battle," Sam asked. She looked at me, her cheek on the big muscle of my arm. "We've known about this for two years and never have I seen you so focused on it."

"Come on, Sam. Don't tell me it's too hard to figure out," I said, looking down. "That's my illness, honey. I'm afraid of failing my children. You said it yourself. This all began with Sammy."

"I didn't bring up these insecurities… did I," Sam asked.

"No, sweetheart. Losing innocents did." I sucked in a slow breath. "I'm okay, Sam. I just need to sort through my fears."

"But not alone," Sam said. She used her arm not linked with mine to lift my head up, tilting me to her. We began to kiss.

(04)

Sam and I spent as much time with each other as possible. I didn't see Tucker again until we came home. By that time, I had practiced enough to keep my insecurities in check. I was so curious by the time that bedtime arrived, that I decided to stay up all night watching Lilly sleep. There was no guarantee she'd dream tonight but I wanted to know.

I sat down in my glider, watching my girls. Sam still hadn't come to the room yet which was odd. Megan was having a hard time going to sleep so she kept fidgeting but Lilly drifted off immediately. I was feeling better so I picked up Megan and began to rock her. Lilly was sound asleep but Megan was still struck with insomnia.

"What's wrong, baby," I asked, holding her to my chest. She was still small and she fit perfectly in my arms. Megan had her head pressed against my heart.

"I don't feel good, Mama," Megan whimpered.

"Shh," I said gently, continuing to rock her. She was getting sick but she'd be better by the morning.

"I miss Dada," Megan cried.

"I miss him too," I said gently.

"Will he ever come back," Megan asked. She fidgeted in my arms.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said, stroking her black hair with my left hand. "It's just Sis-sis, Sam and I now."

"But Dawn," Megan cried. I heard her whimper.

"I know you miss Dawn and Vlad," I said, rocking her as I stroked her hair. "They miss you, too, baby."

"Then why don't they come visit," Megan asked.

"I don't know, baby," I said.

"Hey, Danny," Sam spoke softly as she came in the room. "Megan?"

"She's not feeling good," I said, looking up at her.

"I'll get her some Dimetapp," Sam said. She put some kind of machine on my bed and left the room.

"Mama, when you marry Sam, what will that make her," Megan asked me.

"Me marrying Sam won't change her a bit," I said, rocking her. "She'll be the same she always has been."

"But Sam is not my momma. You are. If you and Sam get married, will that make her my momma too?"

"I think Sam is already your momma," I said, rubbing the top of her head. "Sam has loved you since I found out I was pregnant. Sam loves you unconditionally like a momma. It's not about who carries you or who shares your blood. A momma loves you very much and will always be there for you. A daddy looks after you, nurtures you and protects you. A family is always there for you. There's no number or biology qualifications."

"Do you think Dada is a daddy," Megan asked.

"Yes," I nodded. I ran my hand down her side, picking up her foot and gently pinching her footed toes between my fingers. "Vlad loves you very much, he protected you, he looked after you and he would give everything for you. I think Blue qualifies as family, too." I wouldn't call him a momma or a daddy because I'm not sure which one Blue would want to be considered. "Sam loves you and I love you. Sis-sis loves you and Dawn loves you. We're all family, Megan. Just because Vlad and I are your biological parents doesn't mean that Blue and Sam don't have a place in our family either."

Megan pressed herself deeper in my chest and I went back to rubbing her hair. She began to cough. She finally began to sniffle again. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you so much, sweetheart," I said, tears filling my eyes. Sam came in the door, already measuring out the medication in a cup. She double checked the fill line and handed it to me. I put Megan on my lap, her sitting up, and helped her drink the medication. Once the cup was empty, Megan went back to lying on my chest. Sam returned from washing out the medicine cup.

Sam began to do something with the machine she brought up, taking these little pads out of a Ziploc bag. She attached them to Lilly's head, brushing her black hair out of her sleeping eyes. Sam kissed her head and began to hook the machine up to my television. I don't use it that often but I had a thirty inch flat screen television in my nursery. We had got it for the girls but then found out that it wasn't really necessary. At least it was coming in handy now.

"Mama," Megan said, her voice hoarse. "Could-could you maybe let Sam hold me?"

"Of course," I said, looking up. Sam was already reaching for her, taking Megan in her arms. I stood up, allowing Sam to sit down. I watched Megan meld with Sam and relief flood her system. Sam began to glide her backwards and forward. Before ten minutes, Megan was asleep.

"I have no idea why that seems to work," Sam said softly, walking to the TV. I sat down on my couch, watching Sam work. She finished hooking the machine up and programed it. All I could see was flat lines. It couldn't possibly be vital signs. I could clearly see Lilly's chest rising and falling. "She'd get sick before and Tucker would do what you were doing and she'd ask for me too. No matter how long she was with Tucker, five minutes or five hours, as soon as she was against my chest, she was sound asleep."

"You're her mother," I said, making room for her in my arms. She sat down. "So, what is this?"

"We're seeing Lilly's ghost power indicator. I was going to put one on Megan but with her sick, it wouldn't help. She's using her powers to heal."

"You got the same idea as I did," I realized. Except, as always, Sam thought ahead. She asked my parents.

"I had no idea Megan was sick. I asked Mrs. Fenton if she had anything for monitoring powers. I really thought it'd be bulky or something. I told her I thought Megan was getting sick more often and not telling anyone. I wanted a way to observe her power usage. And now Megan is sick."

"She'll be fine," I said, holding Sam in my arms.

"I know she will," Sam nodded. "She just makes me really worried. Megan gets sick more often than Jacky, Jamie or Lilly. We've sat up with all three of course but Megan gets sick all the time."

"Megan has Vlad's hot core," I remarked. "I don't know about the boys but Lilly has my core. She has more trouble during the summer."

"Burning up," Sam remembered. Scared us to death when Lilly woke up sweating heavily. She just got too hot.

"That's the problem when two ghosts of opposite cores get together," Sam said, smirking.

"I wonder what kind of core you have," I wondered.

"I have no idea," Sam shrugged. She smirked. "You mean you don't know."

"No. I've never had that question asked before. I'm not even quite sure what kind of cores there are. Tucker has mind control and tech control. What kind of core would he have?"

"Rotten," Sam remarked and I snickered. We sat on the couch, watching our girls sleep.

Throughout the night, I heard Megan recovering. She went from wheezing to shallow breaths to sleeping peacefully. I checked her temperature and she was fine. Ninety-nine degrees even.

After three, though, a change happened in Lilly. I first noticed her blinking rapidly. About two minutes in, she started tossing. Five minutes on the dot, the line jumped to the top of the monitor.

"Whoa," Sam said, almost losing control. I heard her curb her reaction before she woke Megan. Sam stood up, going for the machine. She hit a switch and the screen changed. A picture came on the screen, fuzzy and ill focused. Above the picture, though, was the activity line, miniaturized. Sam stood in front of the screen. I joined her.

"It's a dream of an uncertain future," I explained softly. "When it's fuzzy like that, there's still changing factors."

"Megan," a disembodied voice called. It was weird not hearing my voice knowing this was a prophetic dream. "What's your twenty?"

"Docks," a voice transmitted. It was over a communicator. "Box Ghost causing more trouble. What about you?"

"I'm checking out the old penitentiary," she replied. "It used to be the headquarters."

"Do you think he'd be that stupid," Megan asked.

"You're talking about O here," Lilly scoffed. "Please. He'd be that stupid on his best days."

"I agree," Megan remarked. "Should we tell someone?"

"You know Mom will call us back," Lilly replied. "Dad was adamant about keeping us away. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines, though."

"I'm with ya, Sis," Megan replied. "If you get anything, call me. Don't go in there alone."

"I won't," Lilly replied.

Sam looked to me as Lilly continued flying. "O? The Penitentiary? That's the Guys In White."

"I know," I said, frowning. "What in the world are they doing back? We got rid of them."

"What is going on? How old are they?"

"This isn't my dream," I defended. "I don't know, honey."

Lilly arrived at the Penitentiary, landing on the ground. She began walking, entering the building. She didn't use any powers and took extreme caution. Finally, she stopped. We couldn't hear her thoughts or feel what she was feeling but I know that reaction. She found what she was looking for. Lilly peered in the room, looking around. Lab equipment was everywhere. A tall man dressed in all white with no hair was standing at the helms.

"Dad," Lilly whispered. She backed out, turning around. She hit something.

"Hello, little missy," a voice crowed. Lilly looked up to see the second GIW, the black one.

"K," Lilly said, gritting her teeth.

"Come to save Daddy," he teased.

"My Dad doesn't need any help," Lilly declared, shooting K with a blast. "Megan, they got him at the Penitentiary! They're in the upper floor! Call Mom and the rest!"

"Lilly," Megan cried. "Are you okay?"

"Hurry," Lilly cried. She phased through the wall, shooting a blast at O. He was bonded to the control panel. "Daddy," Lilly cried. She looked in a windowed section and I saw myself, in ghost form, slumped over a chair. I was bound. Sam gasped.

"Crap," I said, dully.

"I don't think so, ecto-brat," K's voice broadcasted. Lilly turned around, capturing the attack he sent to her.

"You don't mess with my family," Lilly hissed.

"You ecto-anomalies shouldn't even exist," O said, the ectoplasm evaporating. "And thanks to the Fenton's, we have the best available equipment."

"It's not about the equipment," A voice broadcasted. O went stiff as a board and his partner in crime joined him. "It's about the people using it." Lilly looked up to see Tucker, black long sleeved shirt, black cargos, a T shaped out of numbers on his chest and a head full of flames. "Lillian Madeline Fenton, what in the world are you doing?"

"Daddy," Lilly cried, paying no mind to Tucker. She opened a blast but the wall absorbed it.

"Wait a minute, Lilly," Tucker said. He put his arm on her shoulder. The screen went blurry as she looked at me, slumped over. "He's okay, Lilly. They put him through a lot but he'll recover."

"I had to come, Uncle Tucker," Lilly said. She looked back at him. "I knew where they were but no one would listen to me!"

"So you took your little sister out with you," Tucker asked, incredulously. "You're twelve, Lilly. You both could have gotten yourself killed."

Lilly looked back to my future self. "He's too important, Uncle Tucker. I knew where he was, and I was sure to be the one to go. I needed someone to have my back, though. If Megan wasn't with me, I would have been caught too."

"Which is why you shouldn't have attempted this rescue alone," Tucker said softly. "You're a smart kid, Lilly. Why did you try this?"

"Baby," Sam's voice cried out. She landed on the ground, wrapping her arms around Lilly. "Oh, my God, are you okay? What were you thinking?"

"Mom, you have to help Dad. Please. He's hurt," Lilly said. Sam looked up and Lilly followed her gaze.

"Can you disarm that thing, Techno," Sam asked.

"Of course," Tucker replied.

"Do it," Sam replied.

"Why hasn't he done it before then," Sam asked, looking to me. I shrugged.

"You know it's going to be swift," Tucker replied.

"I know," Sam replied. Sam secured her hands around Lilly. "I can protect us. The longer we leave Phantom in there, though, the worse he'll be."

"Should we send Lilly—," Tucker began.

"I'm not leaving until Dad is safe," Lilly quipped.

"That's what I was thinking. She's Phantom's kid," Sam smirked. Lilly centered on my form again.

"Okay," Tucker replied. Sparks began to fly from the control panel. Finally, an explosion rocked the room. Lilly jerked but was stopped.

"Stay," Sam said. "It's not safe for you. Especially you. Phantom is safe for now."

"How did they even contaminate that," Lilly asked. "The Fenton's never meant it to be lethal."

"O and K have been reprogramming the inventions," Sam said. I finally saw it.

"It's a gas," I said, looking to Sam. I don't know if she could see it. "That's the reason I'm knocked out."

Sam covered her mouth. "Oh, no."

"Dad," Lilly said, the screen becoming blurry again.

"He's okay, Lilith," Tucker said. I furrowed my brow.

"Did he just call her Lilith," Sam asked, looking to me.

"I think so."

"Now you call me my ghost name, Techno," Lilly scoffed.

"Sorry. You're my niece, not a ghost fighter."

"I'm both," Lilly replied. Sam finally moved in, wrapping my arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, honey. Let's get out of here."

She floated me out of the room. "Gothica," Tucker asked.

"It's toxic," Sam replied. "My purifiers aren't doing the job fast enough. Let's get out of here."

"Is Dad okay," Lilly asked.

"He's fine, Lilith," Sam replied. "Let's go."

The three flew out of the penitentiary and landed on the ground. Danielle, three kids, Jazz and Valerie were outside. "Daddy," a young girl shot forward. She had short cropped white hair with seaweed green eyes. Her suit was black with white trim, almost identical to mine. She ran to Lilly's side.

"Stay back, Gale! They had him in the toxin," Sam replied. "We have to get him to the Fenton's."

"Let's go," Jazz replied.

"What in the world are Cobra and Raven doing here," Sam declared, looking away from my future self. Lilly had her eyes trained on me.

"Raven heard Lilith and Gale talking," a boy's voice said. "We knew she knew where he was. No way we were missing out on the fun."

"Trust me, all four of you are going to get a lecturing," Danielle's voice scolded.

"Come on, Lilith saved Daddy," the girl with short hair declared. "You're going to punish her."

"She could have got hurt. You all could have got hurt," Valerie said firmly.

"We can discuss this later," Lilly declared, looking up. The two boys were wearing identical suits to mine. One had a white bird on his chest while the other had some kind of spiral.

The team left the area.

"I thought you were upstairs," Mom's voice cried two minutes later. "Lilly, Megan, Jacky, Jamie, big trouble!"

"I tried to tell you," Lilly declared. "I knew where he was!"

"You are twelve years old. You leave the fighting to the adults!"

"They'd still be searching Clearmont if I didn't step in," Lilly objected.

"We may be young but we're strong. Let us help!" The one they called Gale now had black hair. If I'm not mistaken, that's Megan.

"Your father is going to have a heart attack," Sam cut in. She was now back to black hair and wearing a short black dress. "Lilly, you could have gotten hurt! You know your Dad doesn't want to see you kids hurt."

"Jeez," a young boy with brown hair scoffed. "They saved Uncle Danny! They're heroes."

"Joey," Jazz cut in. "Stay out of this."

"I agree," a boy around Joey's age announced. "You treat us like we're going to break. We can handle it."

"Who in the heck is that," I declared.

"You don't recognize him," Sam asked, looking to me.

"I've never seen him before," I remarked.

"You're kids," Future Sam replied. They were in the lab, separate from me.

"But you guys were doing this when you were my age," Lilly objected. "I know the ghosts weren't exposed yet, but Daddy had already rescued that man from the Hoover Dam."

"The Hoover Dam can't shoot blasts at you," Tucker objected. "We have made this decision for a reason, Lilly. You kids aren't allowed to get involved in ghost hunting."

"But why," Lilly cried. "There's a war going on out there if you haven't noticed and that's without O and K acting as vigilantes!"

"Lilly Bear," Dad walked up to Lilly. "You kids are the most precious things we have. We want to protect you. You have to let your parents, uncle and aunts do the work. You'll take over someday."

"It's like every time we try to help, we do something wrong," one of the twins protested. "What are you so afraid of?"

Sam and Tucker shared a look. "We have our reasons."

"How soon is Danny from recovering," Danielle asked.

"He's responding well to my purifier," Sam replied. "He should be awake soon."

"You'd better get Sammy," Valerie replied. "You know she was with him when they attacked."

My eyes widened and fire burned in my gut.

"That's how they got him," Sam said through clenched teeth. "Okay, kids. Let's go. Hup two!"

"I want to be here when Daddy wakes up," Lilly objected.

"No. You will see him later. We have to talk to Danny when he wakes up."

Lilly groaned but complied. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Lilly led the group out of the basement, Sam bringing in the rear. Lilly led the kids to my bedroom. "Don't tell me we're still living in Fentonworks," I groaned.

The door opened and it was converted into a playroom. There was toys, electronics, the very television we were watching now, and baby equipment. "I'll be back with the babies."

"No, Mom," Lilly groaned.

"You want to be a big girl, don't you," Sam smirked.

"Not Courtney! Please!"

"Someone needs to watch her."

"Get Aunt Brit to do it. Heck, she's Aunt Valerie's baby!"

"Valerie is needed downstairs," Sam replied. She left the room.

"This sucks," Lilly said, plopping down on a violet couch.

"We won't miss anything," one of the twins said.

"You know Uncle Tucker can know you're doing that, Jamie," the one I identify as Megan informed him.

"Please," Jamie waved it off. "Tucker is small fly. I can handle him. It's Uncle Danny I'm worried about. He's the one who knows when he's being tricked. No one else can realize it."

"I wonder why that is," Megan asked. She lay down on the couch, on her stomach. She started swinging her legs.

"Beats me," the mystery boy remarked. He plopped down in the floor. "Do you think they'll bring her here?"

"No," Joey scoffed. "Didn't you hear them? He'll want to see her. She'll be down there."

"Don't be so hard on her," Lilly replied. "You know she is the weakest. They freak over her because of that."

"Why is she so weak," Megan asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Jacky, I assumed, remarked.

The door opened and Sam came in with a four year old, a one year old and a newborn. A little girl stood in the doorway, peeking in. Lilly looked at her as Sam brought in the youngest children. The little girl smiled.

"Is Sammy playing with us, Mom," Lilly asked.

"Um, no. I need to watch her. She doesn't feel so good."

"Okay," Lilly replied.

"Pam-pam," Sam said, "play nicely, baby." The four year old ran to age appropriate toys. "Lilly, watch Courtney for me." Sam put Tucker's daughter down in a basinet. She then put down the one year old in a play pen. "Behave, D.J." Her voice went quiet. "If you know the meaning of the word."

Sam went out, taking Sammy by the hand. "Sick," Jacky scoffed. "Yeah, right. The only ones sick are them. She looked fine to me."

"Don't talk bad about my sis-sis," Pammy declared, putting her hands on her hips.

"You guys are freaks," the mystery boy scoffed. "Leave us alone!"

"I'm the same as you," Pammy defended.

"No, you're not," Jamie retorted. "Now, get lost."

"Come on, guys," Lilly said softly. She stood up. "We're all family. We have to get along so we might as well try."

"I don't know, Lil," Megan said, sitting up. "You have to admit they're different."

"Well, so is Joey," Lilly objected. "We don't signal him out."

"He's ag," the mystery boy shrugged. "He's not a halfa like us. Except for her, they're just like us. They feel different, though. Like how Jacky and Jamie feel different. Who knows why they're weird?"

"It's a good question, Lil," Megan replied. She floated up, turning on the television. "If we're all from the same power, why do they feel different? I mean, we have more in common with Jacky and Jamie than we do them."

"Shut up," Lilly retorted. "Sammy, Pammy and Danny Jr. are our siblings. Just because they feel different doesn't mean they aren't."

"Sam became a half ghost after Sammy's birth," Joey shrugged. "Maybe that's why they feel different."

"No, that can't be it," Megan objected. "They're freaks and that's it."

"I'm not a freak," Pammy said, her voice going defensive.

"No, you're not, Pammy," Lilly said, rubbing her shoulders. The kids were starting to gather across the room. "Never mind them, Pammy. I love you."

"Thanks, Lilly," Pammy said, hanging her head.

"Although, you have to admit liking Grandma Manson is pretty freaky," Lilly kidded.

"What, she's fun to be around," Pammy defended.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Sam declared, covering her mouth. I furrowed my brow. The Manson's. We socialize with them again?

"Love ya, sis," Lilly said, rubbing her hair.

"Hey," Pammy objected.

"See. Definitely Dad's kid."

"Thanks," Pammy smiled. Lilly walked over to the group.

"I don't get why you try to play mediator," Megan shrugged.

"It makes Dad happy," Lilly replied. "You know how he reacted when he heard Doc call Sammy a freak."

"That was only because it was her," the mystery boy remarked. "You know he freaks over any little thing she did. You heard them. That's the reason he got caught!"

"But Dad would do it for any of us," Lilly objected. "Just because he obsesses over Sammy doesn't mean he doesn't love us. I've never seen Dad play favorites."

"Ready," Jamie asked.

"What are they doing," Jacky asked.

"Sam is drawing the last of the toxins out of his system," Jamie replied. The screen went black but a shaky image of the basement appeared. It rippled like it was on the surface of a lake. Sam came into focus and she had her hand on my chest. Finally, Sam lifted her hand and my eyes opened.

"Danny," Sam spoke softly. "Sweetheart."

"What," I said, sitting up. Sam stepped back, allowing me to sit up. "How did I get here?"

"Our children," Sam said, grimacing.

"Sammy," I said, standing up.

"I'm here, Daddy," Sammy stepped forward. I heard snorts in the background.

"Oh, Sammy, baby," I said, picking her up. "Did you do what I told you to, butterfly?"

"I did, Daddy. I'm sorry you got caught."

"Don't be, baby," I said, holding her to my chest. I closed my eyes, holding on for dear life.

"Sammy's fine, Danny," Sam spoke softly. "But Lilly and Megan went on a rescue mission and Jacky and Jamie followed."

My eyes opened. My head snapped and the screen focused on my parents. "I told you to keep them safe!"

"Dude," Tucker's voice came through loud in my ears. Sam and I started laughing. Jamie was using Tucker as a host. "You know they can't be deterred."

"What about Doc," I asked. "He didn't tag along, did he? So help me, they will be grounded for an eternity!"

"Danny," Sam cut in. "Lilly only took Megan. Jacky and Jamie followed on their own. You know Doc doesn't do things like that. Please, that kid is so his father's son."

"You're right," I sighed.

"What does that mean," a voice in the background asked.

"I have no idea. His father's son? Doc is nothing like his father," I think that was Joey.

"I guess you're better," the first voice asked. I assume that's Doc.

"Hey, I don't get involved in ghost attacks."

"And neither do I," Doc objected. "There are better ways of doing it."

"Sometimes, Doc, you have to get your hands dirty," Megan retorted.

"Quiet, squirts," Lilly objected. "We're missing things!"

"What were they after," Mom asked.

"Oh, you know," I said, sitting Sammy on my lap. "Team Phantom, as always."

"You don't think they know, do you," Dad asked. "I mean… they just tortured your human half six weeks ago."

"That's totally different," I remarked. "They have two grudges: Danny Fenton for liquidating the GIW and Danny Phantom for existing."

"We have to be careful," Sam replied. "Lilly's involved now."

"That's why she was supposed to be looked after," I declared, glaring at Mom.

"Come on, Danny. She's your daughter. Do you honestly believe she isn't going to take after you," Jazz asked.

I tightened my hands around my daughter. "You know why I'm protective—."

"Then tell us," someone in the background cried.

"Of course we know," Sam said, squatting down in front of her husband and daughter. "We are just as scared." She rubbed Sammy's hand between her fingers. "But the kids are going to become involved, no matter how badly we want to protect them, Danny. If we don't control their involvement, we'll have rogue missions like this."

"We just have to—," I began.

"No, Danny, Sam's right," Mom spoke up. "I went through this, honey. You kids scared me to death when you were younger. I wanted to wrap you in bubble wrap, too, but I knew you'd do it despite my wishes. So I had to work with you. If you don't work with the kids, they'll be repeating your first few months of being half ghost. They will be going out the window and you will think they are tucked safely in their bed."

"I can sense," I said, my emotions getting the best of me.

"The only way to protect them is to train them," Danielle said. "We've already started with Jacky and Jamie."

I let out a shaky breath. "I guess we have no choice."

"Anything you need sweetheart, anything at all, we're here," Mom said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I know. And thanks, Mom." He looked to Sam. "Am I free to go, Doctor Sam?"

"The toxins were cleared from your system," Sam answered. "We have some discussions to give."

"And I have to feed Courtney," Valerie replied.

"I guess we'll go home too," Tucker said.

"Is anyone going to tell Brit," Dani asked.

"No," I replied. I placed Sammy on my shoulder. "She's busy with the new baby. Thanks for coming out, Valerie. I appreciate it."

"Hey, it's no prob, brother in law," Valerie smiled. He nodded, a smile on his face as well.

"Let's get the kids," I said.

"You take Sammy out to the car," Sam replied. "She's almost knocked out."

"Okay," I agreed. We left the basement.

The shaky water-vision ended and my bedroom reappeared. "Well, that wasn't helpful."

"I think they believe their own lies," Jacky retorted.

"Or maybe they aren't lying," Lilly defended.

"They're lying about something," Megan disagreed. "Maybe our family will get some answers."

"Doubt it," Doc scoffed. "They'll put us in the same dumb stuff they teach at school. They're not going to let us get involved."

"Dad's against it," Lilly replied. "That means that there's a chance for a change."

"Thanks, Jamie," Megan said, nodding.

"No problem," Jamie nodded. "I like pushing the boundaries. The only thing I can't do is mess with Uncle Tucker's tech."

Doc laughed. "Yeah. That's halfa suicide."

"He has a direct connection to them. Tech is too smart. If I had connected to the camera to get a general POV, I would have alerted Tucker. Even if he didn't get it right away, he could figure out I did it after the fact. I can't trip them up."

"Maybe Dad will come up with a way around that," Jacky asked.

"Maybe but I doubt it. Dad isn't as smart as Uncle Tucker."

"Uncle Tucker is on par for Grandma and Grandpa," Lilly said, turning to the others. "Forget it, Jacky. No one is going to touch his tech."

The door opened. "Kids," Sam appeared. "Time to go home."

"You too, Jacky and Jamie," Dani walked in behind Sam.

"What about me," Joey asked.

"I think Jazz is sticking around a little bit more. Joseph hasn't come back with your brother and sister yet."

"Philip can't take the flying," Joey said, a smirk on his lips.

Sam laughed. "Okay, Fenton five, let's go!"

She picked up D.J., cradling him on her shoulder. She took Pammy's hand. Five? There's Lilly, Megan, Pammy and D.J. Who is the fifth?

"See ya, guys," Jacky waved.

"Come by and see us," Megan replied. "I'll kick your butt at Demolition Taxi again."

"Dream on! You're just a girl," Jacky scoffed.

"I can still whip your tush."

"All right," Dani said, putting her hands behind Jacky and Jamie. She urged them forward. "Sloppy Joes for dinner."

"Oh, man," Jamie cried out, excited. "Let's go!"

"Race ya," Jacky challenged.

"You're on!" The boys were darting from the room, Danielle chuckling.

"Behave, Joey. Love ya."

"Love ya, too, Aunt Danielle," Joey smiled.

"Come on, brood," Sam said, She led Pammy while carrying D.J. out of the room. Lilly led the group but I couldn't see who followed her. "Bye, Maddie! Bye, Jack! Bye, Jazz!"

"Bye, kids," Mom's voice sounded in the speakers.

Sam lifted Pammy in the van with one hand, then leaned in, fastening D.J. in. Pammy began to buckle up as Sam removed herself from the door. Lilly climbed in, going to the back of the van. She, Megan and Doc got in the last three seats.

"Everyone secure," my future self asked.

"Yes," Lilly replied.

"Then let's go home," he sighed.

Lilly eyed her parents holding hands as I drove the van home. She relaxed in the seat. My future self drove the van to the current Manson residence. He parked the car in the garage, hitting a button in the car to close the garage door. Everyone got out of the car, Lilly getting Pammy out while Sam got D.J. out of the car. I got Sammy. Our three youngest were asleep, Lilly carrying Pammy effortlessly even though she was only twelve years old.

We followed Lilly taking Pammy to her room. Pammy had her own room, painted a purple/pink color. Pink frilly curtains covered the two windows and she had a white canopy bed. Sam covered her face, humiliated. "We create a kid who likes that?"

"Oh, well," I smiled. Lilly left the room, going down the hall and opening her own room. She had a simple bed with purple sheets. The walls were a blue/purple and she had a computer. Her curtains were black.

"Unbelievable. The kid with my DNA comes out like my parents and the kid who doesn't share my DNA is most like me."

"DNA doesn't matter," I smiled. I wrapped my arm around her, watching Lilly pick up a brush. She finally stopped in front of a mirror. Long black hair, down to the small of her back. The white streak was pulled out, highlighted with a purple bow. Lilly pulled the bow out, brushing her hair. She pulled her hair up, securing it in a pony tail.

"She's beautiful," Sam smiled.

"Of course she is," I smiled. I kissed Sam's head.

A knock came to the door. "Come in," Lilly called.

"Hey," my future self said as he pushed the door open. "Thanks for taking care of Pammy."

"No problem, Dad," Lilly replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lilly," I said, walking up behind her. I put my hand behind her back, urging her to the bed. "We need to have a conversation."

"I don't regret coming after you, Dad," Lilly said.

"I know you don't," I smiled. We sat down on the bed. "I'm very proud of you, Lilly. You could have done it better but you didn't do it alone and you didn't send your sister in the lion's den. You done like I would have done."

"And that's bad," Lilly sighed.

"Yes," I said softly. "Lilly, do you know how many times I've killed myself. I mean, I go running down that tunnel anymore." He cracked a smile. "I don't want the same thing for you, honey. You are so much like me. I see you in me so much and you're only twelve. You are growing up so fast, Lilly Bear, that it scares me. I don't want you to end up like me."

"But, Dad, that's all I want to do," Lilly said. "I'm ready. I'm ready to fight. I hate these ghosts and I don't want you to die anymore."

"I know you guys get scared," he said, rubbing her back. "I'm scared, too. I'm scared for you. You have the dreams, too, Lilly."

"I know, Dad," Lilly said, looking down. "That's why I don't gang up on Sammy like everyone else does. I don't know why we're so different but I know why you treat her differently. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I know," I said, standing up. "So we're going to start taking you and Megan out for some practice. I think Jacky and Jamie will join us. You know Doc—."

"Ha," Lilly scoffed. "He has his own ways of contributing."

"Yes, he does," I smiled. "I love you, Lilly. Thank you for today. You did well."

Lilly jumped up, hugging me. The screen went black as she closed her eyes. "I love you so much, Daddy. I'll never let anyone hurt you if I can help it."

"I know," his voice replied. "Now, get some sleep, Lilly Bear. You have school in the morning."

"Night, Daddy," Lilly replied, opening her eyes.

"Goodnight, baby girl," he replied. He left the room as Lilly sat down.

"I can't believe it," Lilly said softly. The screen shook as she shook her head. "He's really going to do it."

She grabbed a gown and left her room. The film ended, the line on the top smoothing out. Lilly began to move in her sleep again, easing back into restful sleep.

"What did you mean by you have died so many times," Sam demanded, turning on me.

"I have no idea," I said, holding my hands up. "I only know of the two times." I shook my head. "I find it highly disturbing how I felt comfortable enough to joke with my twelve year old daughter about dying!"

"There's a lot of things I don't understand," Sam said, shaking her head. "Who is Doc? Why do the kids gang up on the last three? Why are we shielding the kids? What's up with the GIW? What kind of power does Jamie have? Why are we singling out Sammy?"

"Well, I think we are singling out Sammy because we've been terrified by losing her. Even the kids know she's weaker."

"So we have locked the kids away and hidden the key," Sam asked, shaking her head. "Have we completely forgotten our present? They will find a way to ghost hunt. We did."

"I want to know more about the GIW," I replied. "We got rid of them but it's like O and K come back on their own. Dad said they had kidnapped my human half six weeks prior to that and tortured me."

"And what was with that gas," Sam asked. "Your parents invented it and the agent taunted that he had the best equipment before Tucker got there."

"I'm still trying to sort out the ghost names," I said, shaking my head. "Lilith. I get that one. It's Lilly's Goth name. But Raven, Cobra and Gale. I can't even remember which boy was which and where in the heck did Megan get Gale? Her name is Megan Melissa."

"I remember," Sam replied. "Raven was Jamie and Cobra was Jacky. I thought Jacky's name was perfect because he is like a Cobra snake."

"The coil," I said, looking up. "There was a coil on his hazmat suit. It was a snake!"

"But Gale is a mystery," Sam said, shaking her head. "It doesn't have to come from her name. She could just like the name. Gale Phantom."

"And who is Doc," I said, throwing my head back. "He's our kid. You said Fenton five which meant that he was the fifth kid. He went home with us so I'm assuming he's our kid."

"He couldn't be William. William would be younger."

"He wasn't William," I replied. "William would be one year old. He didn't quite look ten yet."

"He couldn't be. Megan would be ten." Sam's eyes fell to my abdomen. "He would be conceived."

"Oh, no," I objected. "That is not proof of a pregnancy."

"You don't dream of them until after they're conceived," Sam said, smirking.

"I didn't dream of him," I pointed out.

"He got along with the Vlad kids, Danny," Sam said gently. "Maybe that's the riff they were talking about. But why don't they remember Vlad? I know it's been a while since he left—and apparently, he's still gone—but not even Lilly remembers him? That's odd."

"I don't know," I sighed. "Lilly had one hell of a dream."

"I wished I knew how she was internalizing it," Sam sighed. "Is she just as confused as we are? Has she seen more like this and this is no big deal to her?"

"Even her future self could have clued her in on some things. We were getting the detached version. She got the front row seat."

"Oh, Danny," Sam sighed, leaning into me. "I get why you never wanted our kids to inherit this power now. That is horrible for a kid to have to put up with."

"Yeah," I sighed. "But Lilly has it. She seems okay with it, though. I survived it. She can too."

"I don't know," Sam scoffed. "You've died so many times, you go running down the tunnel, remember?"

"Not looking forward to that," I groaned.

I knew Sam was scared. She hugged me but I pretended not to notice. I pushed the button, flipping the screen back to the indicator. Lilly should be finished for the night. I never wanted my children to inherit this power but there was nothing I could do about it. I could only help Lilly deal with it. I know her powers deal with it differently. Why didn't she wake up? She didn't stop breathing. Her powers spiked but that was it. There were no other signs that she was having a prophetic dream.

But I smiled. My little Lilith Phantom. I looked to the crib, seeing Megan. I saw the child she would become. Gale Phantom. Sam and I went to bed.

(04)

The next day at school, things went smoother than they did yesterday. When we met up during first block, we told Tucker, Valerie, Danielle, and Brit about Lilly's dream Sam and I saw. We had no way of showing them the dream again because we didn't record it. We really regretted not recording it. There's so many things we'd like to go over. Tucker made us promise to contact him if we did it again, though. He thinks he might be able to hear Lilly's internal dialogue.

We began making plans to redesign the school on a side note. We wouldn't be completely remaking it, but we wanted to give the kids a place to meet that resembled how they transformed the classrooms. We talked with the A-List and took suggestions. The school was the least of my worries, though. I wanted to find a way to help my little girl. I didn't know if she had any troubles but I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to make the right choices for all of my children.

We came home and I just felt so out of element. My future self just seemed to know what to do. I completely disagree with him joking about death with Lilly but she didn't get uncomfortable. He was so obviously a better parent than I was. Since I found out I was pregnant, I looked at my children and feared them growing up. Now, seeing the small toddlers playing in the living room tells me that the hardest job was the beginning.

I sat down beside Mom, hanging my head back. "Were you ever self-conscious before, Mom? Terrified of screwing up as a parent."

"Are you kidding," Mom asked, looking to me. "All the time. You are responsible for this life. It's terrifying. Why? What's wrong?"

"Sam and I watched a dream from Lilly last night," I said, sighing. "Lilly dreamed of the future and we saw our future family. It was so freaky. I saw that we made so many mistakes and… I've never been afraid of that before. Of all the things I was scared of, making the wrong choices was never one of them."

"You never had insecurities that you weren't doing right as a parent," Mom asked. She let out a disbelieving laugh. "Wow. You were really confident."

"Cocky was more like it," I groaned. "Now I see I will make mistakes, Mom, and I don't want to make those same mistakes. I want to do right by my children."

"We can't be perfect parents, Danny. There will always be one thing that we could have done better. What you need to focus on is being the best parent to your girls. I'm sure Lilly was still a great kid."

"Oh, she made me so proud, Mom," I smiled. "Scared me to death but I was so proud. I wanted to protect my kids so we kind of circled the wagons. Of course, they found a way around that and they were still doing things we disapproved of. It will be a fitting dose of karma," I laughed.

"Indeed," Mom nodded with a smile.

"You even told me that if I didn't work with them, then they'd strike out on their own. And that's what they were doing. Lilly knew the answer but we ignored her." That part of the dream had come back to haunt me later in the day. When Sam and I were discussing it, I overlooked it. The longer since we saw the dream, the more it occurs to me. We shouldn't ignore our children just because they're young. Lilly did know where O and K had stored me. I could have died—apparently again—if it weren't for Lilly and Megan.

"How far in the future was it," Mom asked.

"Lilly was twelve," I replied. I smiled. "She was so beautiful. Made us wait because we were seeing it from her POV but she finally stepped in front of the mirror. I was worried for the longest time," I laughed. "Megan had her hair short."

"You saw Megan, too," Mom asked.

"I saw everyone," I said, thinking back. I couldn't stop smiling. To see our lives from the perceptive of our children, it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. "You and Dad were there. I guess you guys had an empty nest because Dani was married, Jazz lived with Joseph and Sam and I lived at the Manson mansion."

"The Manson's," Mom asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I laughed. "It surprised Sam, too. And I would be lying if I said I expected for Pammy to say she thought Mrs. Manson was cool."

"So not only do you live in their house, your daughter likes them," Mom asked.

"You should have seen Sam's face when Lilly tucked Pammy in. Her room was a pink/purple color and she had pink curtains." I laughed.

"Yeah, I imagine Sam nearly died," Mom laughed.

"I'm hoping to talk to Lilly today and get some information. I want to make sure she's okay. I know that power can be confusing and I couldn't imagine being a toddler and having it."

"Yeah, I bet it does scare her," Mom said, looking concerned. "Are you and Sam going to do it together or are you going to sit her down by yourself."

"Sam and I will do it," I nodded. "We have to explain to Lilly that we watched her dreams without her permission first. That's going to be fun."

"Well, if you need me, you know where I am," Mom said, giving me a kiss. "Love you, baby."

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled. Thinking back to the dream, seeing my parents involved in my ghost half again. That made me happier than I have been in a while.

Mom stood up, going downstairs. I wonder if she had plans to go down there or if she's back on the war path. I'd sure like to know if I can keep this secret another six months.

(04)

I was wringing my hands together as Sam and I took Lilly to our bedroom. Last night, it didn't seem so bad. Now, I realize how much of an invasion what we did really was. Even dismissing the fact that Mom and Dad don't know my secret, I couldn't imagine them peering into my head without my knowledge. The dreams reveal a lot about ourselves. They are sparked by questions and thoughts. What was Lilly thinking last night that she dreamed of rescuing me from two ex-GIW agents and got in trouble for it.

"Will the two of you tell me what's going on," Lilly demanded, her hands on her hips. She was so tiny but I saw that spark I saw last night. The take charge kind of girl, fearless but thoughtful.

"Sweetie, your father and I were curious about your prophetic dream power," Sam began.

"Oh," Lilly said, relaxing. "What do you want to know?"

"It's not about what we want to know," I said softly. "Me and your mom used one of Grandma's inventions to see your power output and view the dream with you."

"You saw," Lilly said, her face paling. "What I dreamed last night?"

"We were curious, Lilly, and I know it was a huge violation," I said softly.

"Why didn't you just ask me," Lilly asked. "You didn't have to go behind my back."

"Were you embarrassed of something last night," Sam asked, frowning.

"No," Lilly said, her voice reserved, "but that doesn't mean I want you snooping around my brain. I'm a person not a book."

"We know that, sweetheart," I said, bending down to her level. "And if I could take it back, I'd tell you we were doing it before we did it. I didn't think, baby."

"Danny, you don't have to take the blame here. You were just going to watch her sleep. Lilly, I was the one who brought in the machine."

"It doesn't matter. I still chose to watch it." I took Lilly's hand. "I'm the one who shares this power. Your mom doesn't understand how it is. I should have known better."

"Last night was actually one of the best dreams you could have seen," Lilly sighed. "But, please, don't do it without my permission again. I dream some pretty private moments."

"These dreams are age appropriate, right," Sam's voice went high. I looked to her and her eyes were wide, staring at me.

Lilly giggled. "Not exactly. Like I said, last night was pretty tame."

"Oh, boy," I sighed, covering my face. "Way to go, ghost powers. Show a baby porn!"

"So, did you have any questions? You can't get the dream the way I did."

"My only real question is had you ever woke up after or during a dream," I asked.

"It's weird," Lilly replied. "When I go into these dreams and I'm awoken, I kind of continue it while I'm awake. When Megan was little, I was having a dream when she started crying. It was like I was daydreaming."

"That's amazing," I said, surprised.

"Why? Don't you do the same thing," Lilly asked me.

"No. Once my dreams begin, I can't wake up and I wake up immediately after the dream. You stayed asleep."

"I never wake up after the dream unless something wakes me up," Lilly replied. I smiled. "What?"

"Just imaging you from last night," I said, picking her up. "You were so beautiful, Lilly. I was so proud of you, baby."

Lilly's eyes downcast. "You won't be when it happens. You are so afraid of losing one of us. Sammy becomes your obsession, almost. We Vlad kids know there's something about the others but we've forgotten about Vlad and Doc doesn't even know." I looked away. She thinks Doc is Vlad's too.

"Do we give ourselves this fear through paranoia or does something happen," Sam asked.

"Something happens," Lilly replied. I snapped my head up.

"What," I asked, my eyes wide. Was it her or Megan? One of the others. Soon. Far away.

"Daddy sticks with the plan to train us starting at four. He begins by saying these powers are natural. When Doc is four, one of his first tag-alongs, this ghost targets us. Megan and I are able to protect ourselves but Doc isn't strong enough. Megan and I team up to defend Doc but we're not enough to protect Doc and Daddy. It's the second time Daddy dies. It's the reason Doc doesn't ghost hunt like the rest of us. That's what Daddy was talking about in the room last night. Doc wouldn't be going out with us. He was weak enough before the accident."

"You dreamed of this," Sam asked, her eyes watering. Lilly nodded.

"I knew I didn't want my children to inherit this power," I said, cradling her to my chest. "I am so sorry, Lilly. I wished I could take this power from you."

"Why," Lilly asked me. She snuggled into me. "I have a chance to be stronger, Daddy. I have to protect my sister and my brother. I want to protect you but they have to come first."

"You protect your siblings, Lilly," I said, holding her out from my chest. "I will try to protect you myself but if I can't do it and you have to choose between your siblings and me, you protect your siblings. That's the only thing I agree with my future self about. You shouldn't have put you and Megan in danger by coming after me."

"I tried to tell you guys," Lilly objected. "Sammy and Daddy were coming back from the festival because Sammy wasn't feeling well. The GIW ambushed Daddy but didn't see Sammy. Daddy could have fought them but it jeopardized Sammy. He told her to hide until they were gone and then fly back and get Mommy. Mommy, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Jazz, Aunt Danielle, and Aunt Valerie were going to rescue you but I told them that you wouldn't be where you were that night. They ignored me, telling me to go home with Grandma and Grandpa. They were looking for you in the wrong place and time was running out. So I asked Megan to come with me and I sent her to the docks, knowing Box Ghost was there. Even Doc can handle Box Ghost so I knew Gale would make quick work of him. I didn't expect them to have poisoned him, though. The gas was only meant to subdue a ghost to do testing. O and K had reprogrammed it to target a ghost's core. It was squeezing the life out of Daddy but he was still safe because he couldn't breathe it. It would take several hours for that chemical to break down his form but for me, once it got in my lungs and got in my bloodstream, I would have succumbed really fast."

"Have you been hiding something from us," Sam asked, her eyes wide.

"I have a wider vocabulary, okay. I've dreamed two thousand years in the future!"

My eyes widened and I coughed. "Excuse me!"

"I have several dreams a night every night. Sometimes, I dream during the day. I never dream the same dream twice. I only act immature because I know I'm still a kid. I dream a lot about two thousand years in the future. It's the most active time."

"Oh, my God," Sam said, covering her mouth.

"But I'll act sweet and innocent for you, Daddy," Lilly said, her voice going back down to the level I know. She swung back and forth and the child I just saw vanished behind the baby.

"And I thought I was a good actor," I said, blinking my eyes.

"What is with the GIW," Sam asked, shaking her head.

"They want to destroy us," Lilly replied. "That was the final piece to the puzzle. Before that, I never got involved with the GIW but after that, they start targeting me more often. Daddy talked about the Penitentiary a lot but they would never say what happened. That's how I knew where he was. When Sammy came back alone, I knew he had been taken and us kids knew it was because of her. I was the only one that knew of her fate so I tried to smooth things over but the others are intimidated by her. Even Doc, who has issues of his own, can't get away with picking on her. Daddy is really protective of Sammy. It doesn't stop, not even after she dies."

"Your dreams say it too," I said, looking down.

"Yeah. The Battle of Amity Park was the weirdest dream I've ever had. I dreamed it straight through, broken up by times of awakens. I know the whole story. Besides keeping Sammy out of the fight, I don't know how to save her." Lilly looked down.

"Nothing is written in stone, Lilly," Sam said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Just because you saw it doesn't mean it has to happen."

"I know," Lilly agreed. "But you don't know the details. No one understands what happened but me. It's hard to imagine anything else happening. Especially…"

"Especially, what," I asked. She hung her head, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Lilly, you can talk to me."

"When Sammy got older, she started noticing she was different. We began ghost hunting and she was behind the rest of us. Mommy and Daddy spent more time protecting her than fighting the ghosts when she was there. Sammy begged for answers but no one would give them to her. She cornered me and demanded that I tell her. I tried to deny I knew anything but she knew I was lying. I told her that Daddy and I had seen her death in the future. I didn't know she wasn't a pure half ghost. I thought if Doc, Megan and I were pure half ghosts before Mommy turned half ghost then there must have been something else that made her weaker, like Doc's accident. Sammy and I bonded over our shared secret and we became close friends. I started-I started telling her," she broke down, crying. I was shocked. "I started telling her about her future, how powerful she became. How she was stronger than all of us after she died. I wanted to make her feel better." Lilly started to sob and my chest constricted. "I never knew she'd look forward to it, Daddy, I swear. I told her after the boys started their summer break that this was the year she died. I begged her not to go to that fight. I even told her the day. When we heard the sirens ring, Sammy refused to stay behind. She went there to die, Daddy, and it was all my fault. I am so sorry."

"Oh, sweetheart," Sam said, wrapping her arms around us. "You haven't done that yet, baby. You don't have to feel guilty for something you haven't done yet."

"But I don't remember Vlad," Lilly cried. I tilted my head, surprised. "If I don't remember Vlad, how am I supposed to remember not to tell Sammy? I'll do it again and her death will be on my hands."

"Shh," I said, bouncing her. She may be an old soul but she's still a child. Sammy made her own choice. Sammy was a grown woman. Lilly didn't force her to go. "This isn't your fault, Lilly. Sammy wanted to feel useful. I made the mistake. That was my fault for treating her like something that could break."

"We will keep you kids safe, Lilly, and you don't have to worry about anything, baby," Sam said, kissing her head. "You just need to focus on growing up."

"I love you, Daddy. I'm so sorry," Lilly cried.

"Don't be, baby," I said, kissing her hair. "You did nothing wrong." I did.

Sam and I shared a look. I held Lilly in my arms, trying to comfort her as we absorbed this new information. What do we do? I want to protect our kids but it seems that our efforts have put them more in jeopardy than protect. I have two kids, Doc and Sammy, who aren't as strong as their siblings. Sammy is natural, except for the fact I don't teach her to defend for herself, but Doc is negligence. Somehow, an accident makes him weaker. The future holds a lot of uncertainties, as always, but for once, I'm apprehensive about it. How can we protect our children and still give them the childhood they deserve?

**AN: Here's the newest chapter. Any comments? I'd love to hear from you. Also, I am involved in my own series on one shots now. If there's anything you'd like to read or for me to explore further, from anyone's POV or from General POV, let me know. I've already completed a Danielle POV piece when she was Vlad's captive. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I'm taking requests!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Four**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Okay, this chapter references a character death. They will not die presently, though (it's a dream). Also, it contains revelations. Yes, people, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for. It also contains mpreg and adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman. I don't own Danny Phantom. (Too bad, too)**

**Chapter 14: Conclusion of an Old Book**

I had a difficult time sleeping that night. I didn't want to impose on Lilly's dreams again so I didn't bring out the machine but I kept looking over at her. I kept watching for the signs that she was dreaming. Despite suffering from insomnia, though, I did eventually fall asleep. At school, we talked over what Lilly had told us. Tucker didn't quite believe us about the little woman that came out in her but he did believe Sam about me being pregnant. Of course he believes that.

I caught a nap during the hour and a half lunch break and spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about the network. I didn't know a lot of anything I could really do but I knew that I had to wipe out any supporters of the Forbidden Zone. When we made it home, I forced myself to be friendly to my children and then set out to do some digging. This yo-yoing between being okay and having this tightness in my chest is driving me crazy. I wished I could wave a wand and be over this illness already.

I spent the afternoon and into the night in the lab, going over maps and data we collected from South America. Sam came down after dinner, bringing me a plate. I was planning a little trip into the Ghost Zone.

"First you're going to eat," Sam announced as she pointed to the plate of lasagna and salad. "Danny, I know right now you don't want to consider it and I'm totally fine with you ignoring the signs but you are going to start eating well. It isn't healthy!"

"Look, I know Lilly seems to believe Doc was Vlad's but maybe he isn't, okay. Maybe we adopt him or maybe he's yours and she just thinks he's her full brother because he has a lower power level."

"Deny it all you want," Sam said, shaking her head. "But you are going to start eating well. That's why he was sick, Danny. You have been under stress, not eating well and been through hell and back in South America. Doc was weak because his development wasn't nurtured!"

"If I was three months pregnant, Sam, I would have already lost the baby," I objected.

"Don't give me that crap," Sam said, crossing her arms. "You and Vlad are full half ghosts. That's why a single fall down the stairs cost me William. He only had one parent that was a full half ghost. The first four months are the hardest on a hybrid baby like William and Sammy. Doc, though, has better chances. He's protected by two different sets of ghost DNA. That doesn't mean he isn't affected, though. Under normal circumstances, you would have lost the baby from stress!"

"Fine, I'll eat but I'm not convinced I'm pregnant," I grumbled. "I haven't had any cravings and I haven't had any nausea. Who knows? Maybe he's Vlad's baby and they pawned him off on us."

"Deny it all you want," Sam shrugged. She pushed the plate towards me and I grabbed it, cutting into the lasagna. Sam turned around, leaving the basement.

I can't be pregnant, I thought, putting the fork down. I looked to my stomach, rubbing my hand down the flat surface. I tried sensing for any sign of life but nothing came to me. I shook my head, grabbing the fork again. It's not right. I don't know who Doc is but he's not mine and Vlad's son. I mean, Vlad and I didn't even have sex that night.

After I finished eating, I finished gathering supplies and went into the Ghost Zone. I asked some questions and began putting a suspect list together. Around five in the morning, I went to the castle to make some plans. I wrote up a new Ghost Zone-wide law that banned activity with the Forbidden Zone and listed anyone associating with them as a terrorist group. After setting up my army to do the work I needed done, I swallowed my pride and flew to the one place I never thought I'd visit on my own free will.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the young punk Ghost King, Danny Phantom," Walker said, giving me a sardonic smile from his desk. "What can I do for you, my liege?"

"I'm not a fan of your rules, Walker, but I admire your ability to administer law and order," I said, crossing my arms. "Granted, it's more order than law but that's beside the point. I want to go over your rule book and turn your prison into a real GZ prison."

"What are you talking about, punk," Walker said, lowering his voice. "This is a real prison."

"No, this is a holding chamber," I said, repositioning my arms in their cross position. "I want a full report of all the prisoners here and a list of all laws to do with what I will. If you comply, I will deputize you for real. If not," I smirked. "I raid your prison and throw the book at you!"

"Don't threaten me, punk. I'm still the law around here," Walker growled.

"Actually, you are not. You have no jurisdiction in the Ghost Zone, whatsoever. What you do is illegal. You're a whiny ghost who likes to play cops and robbers. That book of yours has as much authority in this place as a pig in a slaughter house. Now, if you don't agree to these terms, my army will storm these walls and you all will be under arrest for unlawful containment. I'm offering you a bargain, Walker. Take it."

"Who are you to come into my prison and make demands," he sneered.

"I am the King of the Ghost Zone," I said, uncrossing my arms. "And I demand you to treat me as such!"

"Of course, my lord," Walker said, dropping to his knees. The move startled me. I don't even know why I said that. I looked back to see Walker on the ground, at my feet.

"Get up," I demanded, trying not to reveal the insecurity in my voice. I hate that feeling I get when I try to take command. I don't want to be his King. I was just trying to say he doesn't scare me. I would never demand Walker to bow down before me.

Walker stood up, a look of fear on his face. "Allow me to show you around the place?"

"Just get a copy of the prisoner list with their crimes and a copy of the rule book on my desk by Monday morning," I demanded. "And next time I make a command, you'd better not challenge me Walker. This is still my world." I shook that feeling again. I turned around, trying not to reveal my awkwardness. I left the jail, flying to Skulker's island.

"Well, whelp, what a pleasant surprise," Skulker said, smiling a robotic smile.

"Make this quick, Dipstick. We were doing something," Ember retorted, crossing her arms. I shivered visually.

"Don't want to know," I said, holding my hands up. "Skulker, you are the ambassador to the rest of the Zone. Can you spread the word about the new laws? You know the news in this place can be slow."

"What new laws is this," Ember asked.

"Pertaining the Forbidden Zone," I remarked. "I have declared them an enemy of the castle and anyone associating with them is guilty of treason. I will not take this threat lightly. I've added a few laws to the books, including terror laws. If you leave the Ghost Zone to do any damage in the real world, I will identify you as a terrorist. If you go out there to hunt or play a concert or feed, I won't do anything through the castle. You two know the laws in my world though. But if someone kills, causes excessive damage or does any kind of harm to the peace between our worlds, my kingdom will respond."

"Do you fear the Forbidden Zone escaping," Skulker asked. "They're a threat to our world more than yours."

"They are a threat to both of our worlds," I said. I looked between Skulker and Ember. "They're coming. They will bring death and destruction to both worlds. I'm going to do my best to protect both worlds but I need to know who's with me and who's against me. We don't have to be great friends, guys, but we've played on the same team before. If the Forbidden Zone gets strong, both of our worlds will crumble. Spread the word. Let anyone know that association with these outlaws will not be tolerated. The Ghost Zone is about to split," I focused on Skulker. "I need to know who's going to fight with me."

"Come on, baby pop. The Forbidden Zone is locked away. There's no way they can escape. This is just speculation you're hearing. We'd all be toast if they escaped."

"Believe what you will, Ember, but I know what is coming. Prepare for it, guys. We're still a few years away but it will hit the Ghost Zone before it hits my world. I have another four or five years. Who knows how long we keep them at bay here?"

"I will spread the word, Phantom," Skulker nodded. "I hope you hold up your end of the bargain. Because if the Forbidden Zone escapes, we're going to need all the help we can get."

I nodded.

I made it home in time to get something to eat—which Sam forced on me again—and head to school for the last day of the week. I had more work to do but it would have to wait. This is my new mission. I am going to get a jump on things. I'm not just going to be stronger so I can handle the threat when it comes. I'm going to stop the threat before it's a problem.

(04)

Sam was on the cell phone when I arrived at the picnic table during our last class of the day. She was the first one there. I dumped my bag by the table and hopped beside Sam. Sam gave me a smile as she nodded on the phone. "I appreciate it, Grandma. I really don't want to see them but I need it. I'll stop by after school. It'll be really great to see you again."

I smiled softly. "Oh, you know me, deary. I'll do anything to help," Sam's grandma replied.

"I love you, Grandma. I look forward to see you."

"The same to you, Sammy."

"See you in a bit," Sam said goodbye.

"Goodbye, Love," Ida also said goodbye.

Sam hung up. "Hey. You survive teacher's aid." She snickered.

"Barely," I smiled back. "Nah. Mr. Lancer's cool." I stopped, blinking rapidly. "Oh, boy, hell must have frozen over somewhere."

Sam laughed. "I get what you mean. Cool as in all right. Not cool as in he always knows what to say." She snickered.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean." I had teacher's aid during third block so I didn't get to see anyone during my third block. You can't exactly do that work online. Mostly, I run errands for the man.

"I'm going to spend the afternoon with my grandma. She got my parents out of the house so we have the place to ourselves."

"That's great," I smiled. "Are you bringing the kids with you? It'd be a good time to introduce the kids to her."

"No. I'm not saying anything until after we're married. Besides, she doesn't know you have ghost powers."

"You don't have to tell her I'm Danny Phantom to let her know you are a mother, Sam," I replied.

Sam gave me a tired look. "Do you honestly believe they could keep their powers to themselves for any length of time? Maybe Lilly but I know they hate acting like normal babies. I'll just wait until after we're married."

"Okay. No big deal. I hope you have fun, sweetheart."

"I just really miss her. I haven't had time to see her since we got engaged. She called me a lot through the week of your death but I was just shut down. I need to see her and let her know I'm okay."

"She knows I'm alive again, right? Amity Park Angle doesn't exactly have a revived column." Sam started laughing. "Well, they don't!"

"Yes. Granny knows you're alive again. Anyone who read it in the paper knows. The Foley's made a correction."

"Wow," I said, raising an eyebrow. "'Please excuse the obituary. He's alive again. Thank you'." I shook my head.

"Close. I think the only thing you missed was 'this is Amity Park. You've seen weirder'."

"Very true," I said. Brit was the next to join us. "Hey, Baby Doll."

"Howdy," Brit said, hopping up on the table. "What are you two lovebirds up to?"

"We're not lovebirds," Sam and I declared at the same time.

"Just because we're a couple," Sam added.

"Doesn't mean we're a bunch of birds," I completed.

"Whatever," Brit rolled her eyes. She smirked.

"Speaking of couples, when are you going to talk to Mikey?"

"Jeez. It took the two of you three years to make a move. Can I take a couple weeks for him to warm up to me?"

"It didn't take me three years," I objected. "I didn't even know I liked Sam until Ember's spell."

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, ghost boy. You've liked her since you first laid eyes on her!"

"Still. You've been in town for how long now? It's time you make a move."

"Her make a move," Sam said, mockery in her voice. "But she's just a girl. How could she possibly make the move? A delicate little flower like Piggy Tails?"

"Honey, I'm a changed man," I said, taking Sam's hand. "You made the first move in our relationship and it made me realize that the man may wear the pants but it's not about who wears the pants, it's who wears the skirt."

"Notice, a complete absence of a skirt on me," Brit said, holding out her pant leg.

"You wore a dress once," Sam pointed out teasingly.

"What is this? Gang up on Danny day?"

"We want to join," Valerie added, joining our group.

"Yeah. Why weren't we notified?"

"Very funny," I grumbled. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"What? We can't come outside. Is this a members only club," Brit asked.

"Usually, only Sam and I stay out here," I said, crossing my arms.

"You're not the only half ghost," Tucker pointed out.

"No, but we're the only ones. Val and Brit don't have element protection."

"True," Brit replied. "But I'm warm. I don't know about Valerie."

Valerie tugged on her sleeve. "I'm okay."

"Are we going to do any work," Sam asked. "It makes me wonder. If we blow off school while we're together, what is everyone else doing?"

"That's a good question," I said, hunching forward on the table. "I don't care. You can do whatever you want during this hour and twenty minutes. The only thing that matters is completing your work before it's due. Usually midnight." At least that was the deadline we suggested. As far as I know, they could have deadlines before the end of class. That's something Mr. Fuluka would do. "Maybe we need to check the walls."

"Yeah, that short bastard would pull something like that," Tucker grumbled. Tucker pulled out his laptop as I grabbed mine. I checked the walls of Sam's classes first and then checked my own. The assignments for the most part were due before class began the next day. "Oh, man," Tucker grumbled. "I haven't done any of my work. I bet I got a lot of Fs."

"This is a try run," I said, sighing. I haven't really done anything either. "I didn't expect it to improve overnight. If the teachers are being realistic, they won't either."

"We need to make an example," Brit replied. "Because you know if we aren't doing it, no one else will either."

"This stinks," Valerie grumbled. "I can't wait to graduate."

"Me too but we still have work to do," I replied.

"Well, there's only one thing to do when you have work to do," Sam said, reaching for her bag. "Roll up your sleeves."

(04)

I felt better when I arrived home. I took the kids outside and we played until dinner. I was able to interact with the kids and didn't even need any deep breaths or moments of silence. It was a great evening. We put the kids to bed that night after Sam spent the evening with her Grandma and Sam and I actually watched a movie together. Sam and I went to bed about one o'clock but we just went to sleep. I held her as she pressed her back to me. I was in a great mood when I felt sleep overtake me.

I was standing in the hallway of the castle. There was Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle and Courtney with me. It was only us six, though. Courtney looked to be her mid-to-maybe-late twenties, but she was isolated from the group, her arms crossed against her chest.

It was several minutes before anything happened. The silence was deafening but my future self wasn't even thinking. Everything was just so quiet. I heard footsteps as the first sign of activity. My future self looked to Tucker. Sam took my hand, squeezing it. Tucker was looking to Courtney but she refused to look to him.

I first saw Sammy. She had black hair still, not like the two face as I've dreamed of in the future, and she was walking down the hall. Behind Sammy, though, was Valerie. Why is Valerie with Sammy? Then I saw the glow. My world seemed to slow down. No. Not Valerie.

"Val," Tucker reacted. He darted to her, taking her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"You did what you were supposed to," Valerie said, rubbing Tucker's cheek. "I told you to protect Courtney. I knew what I was doing."

"But why," Courtney retorted. "Why did you give that order, Mom? Dad could have saved you. I could have handled myself!"

"Courtney, sweetheart," Valerie said softly, "I know you must be confused and sad…"

"I'm not sad," Courtney retorted. "I'm madder than hell. Dad made that choice. He could have saved your life or protected me. He abandoned you when I was fine!"

"Courtney," Tucker said gently.

"No," Courtney declared. "You chose me over Mom. Why would you do that?"

"Because you are my daughter," Tucker retorted. "I saw what Sammy's death did to Danny and Sam and I'll be damned if we lose you. It wouldn't have mattered. I would have lost her or you but you have your entire life ahead of you!"

"You just think I'm helpless," Courtney retorted. "I'm not good enough for you! You do link me to Sammy. Impure. Amalgamate!"

"Courtney," Valerie declared. "No. We see you as our baby…"

"I'm not a baby, though," Courtney retorted. "I'm a grown woman. I have ghost powers of my own. You didn't have to come after me tonight! I wished you hadn't!"

"Courtney Nicole," Tucker retorted.

"Don't talk to me," Courtney jabbed back. "I don't ever want to see you again, Dad. I hate you!" A flash of light came around Courtney's waist and she transformed into a black jumpsuit. It wasn't traditional—not by a long shot. There were holes around her sides and shoulders. The jumpsuit was solid black, with her emblem on the front. A giant N was laid out in white.

"Courtney," Valerie cried. Courtney flew away.

Sam and I put a hand on Tucker's shoulder while Danielle and Jazz flanked around him. Tucker looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I didn't make the wrong choice. She's my daughter. It was my job to protect her."

"It's the same thing either one of would have done," Sam replied. I looked to Sammy. "Planned to do."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Sammy said, looking down. "I wished there was something I could do."

"There's nothing anyone can do," Valerie replied. "It'll take her some time to get over this. It's not you that she hates, Tuck. She's angry because she blames herself."

"And you two need to talk to her," Jazz said softly. I saw Tucker's jaw set. "Val is right. She needs this time now but eventually, you'll have to sit her down and make her realize this wasn't her fault."

"Why isn't this her fault," Tucker retorted. "She didn't have to go out there alone! And what did she do it for? Some hotshot ghost hunter who thought she was cool. Was it really worth it in the end? Was impressing a boy that important to her?"

"Tucker," I said gently. "Blaming Courtney isn't going to help. I know how bitter one can get after these things happen but you can't let it control you. Courtney made her decision, the same way you did when you went to Courtney. Courtney is only processing this."

"How does it feel," Sam asked, looking to Valerie.

"Weird," Valerie sighed. She put her hand to her chest. "I-I can't catch a breath, sighing doesn't do anything, there's no pause in my thinking. It just feels… weird."

Danielle looked to the ground, tears flowing. The two of them were so close. My future self just knew Danielle couldn't respond. Not yet anyway.

"D-did you try to-to hold on," Tucker asked reluctantly.

"Yeah," Valerie said quietly. "I remember waking up in this tunnel. I-I looked between both of them but the right tunnel was so appealing. The left one was full of hurt and regret. I just couldn't stand it. I knew my life was back that way from all the stories Danny has told but every time I went that way, it hurt. I went into the right tunnel."

"I remember a time I died and the right one looked more appealing," I said, looking down. "I don't know if you made the right choice, Val, but you saved yourself a lot of hurt. It takes longer when it's repulsive. I saw more than three scenes. Each step was like being mulled alive. I hope this is better."

"It can't be better," Valerie said, stroking Tucker's face. Her hand went through him and both Tucker and Valerie made miserable gasps. "God, Tucker, I'm so sorry."

Tucker's eyes filled with tears. "No, I'm sorry. I wished I was stronger. I wished I could have been enough to protect Courtney and you."

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Match Stick. I told you what I wanted. I wanted my daughter to grow old. I don't care if I have to die a thousand deaths, I will protect my baby."

"Valerie," I said softly. "You can't die anymore deaths. The next one is your last one." My future self took a deep breath, a distant memory trying to resurface. Sam took his hand and he looked down, overcome with emotion.

"If I have to sacrifice my existence to make sure my baby lives a full life, I'll do it Danny," Valerie retorted. "My life doesn't mean half as much as Courtney's life."

"I get it, okay," I declared. "We have four ghosts and seven humans as kids, Valerie. I would die a thousand deaths to protect them but I still have lives to give."

"What if you didn't," Valerie accused. "Are you telling me you wouldn't sacrifice your ghost existence for any of your children?"

"Of course I would but there are other ways to do it. This is your last shot, Val. What happens the next time Courtney gets in trouble? Who's going to protect her then?"

"Would it make a difference," Valerie asked. "I mean, if I ignore her to save my existence and she dies, what difference would it make?"

I looked down, knowing I had felt the same way before. For my entire life, I've felt this way. Not with just my children but it especially became stronger when I had those lives dependent upon me. I never felt anger until a ghost targeted my children. I never felt power until that energy was needed to protect my children. I never felt control until my children needed me focused to protect them. And I never felt despair until I saw my daughter as a ghost. I looked to Sammy.

"It would mean a big difference to Courtney," Sammy replied. "I don't jeopardize my existence. That's the last thing I'll give up. I don't mess with situations that would destroy me and you shouldn't either. Now, I get it and I will go out there to protect my family every time they need me but getting myself obliterated isn't worth it."

"You've never been in that situation before, Sammy," Sam said softly. "We don't know how you'll react. If one of us was at a risk of dying and you had to make that choice, I don't see you walking away. We didn't raise you to be like that, sweetheart. I don't think you could."

"Which is why I wish you'd stay in the Ghost Zone," I declared. "This is the last chance either of you get. There are no do overs. The Gauntlet cannot reverse oblivion. Not as far as we can see. That's why I'll go down the left tunnel no matter what so long as that's an option. I don't care. At ninety-two, I will go down the left tunnel. What it will do I don't know but I'm not giving up until I can't do anymore."

"Me either," Sam replied.

"I'll fight to the end," Tucker added.

"You're making me feel bad," Valerie joked.

"You might not have had a choice, Valerie," I said. "We don't know what happens when it's our time."

"You were able to ignore the right tunnel when it was singing your song," Valerie said, shrugging. "I might have given up too soon."

"Or you might have made the best choice," Sam replied. "We don't know what this world has in store for us. All we can do is play the game and hope for the best."

"I still think I made the right choice," Tucker said. "I wished I could have saved you, Valerie, but I know without a doubt the alternative would have been worse."

"Absolutely. I told you what I wanted from you and you did exactly as I wanted. I can't ask for anything more than that, Tucker. Just protect her, baby. With everything you've got. Even your life."

"I promise," Tucker said.

"We can't protect everyone but we can do our best," Sam replied. "I'm not saying for you ever to ignore your children because I couldn't do it either but think about the cost. Consider the others involved. Don't act in haste."

"When it comes to my baby, haste is the only way to go," Tucker replied.

"What are you going to do about Courtney," I asked.

"I'll let her cool off for a while," Tucker said, his head downcast. "She is hurting and running after her isn't going to do a thing. The best I can hope for is given time, she'll forgive me."

"Of course she will," Jazz nodded. Jazz wasn't getting much in here word wise but she was with us through it all. Danielle was in the room, but she wasn't with us. She was still in mourning. The only ones capable of feeling as she did were Tucker and Courtney. Tucker knew what he was giving up but Danielle isn't alive because Valerie sacrificed herself.

"Just know you did nothing wrong, Tucker," Sam said softly. "You know had you protected Valerie, it would have hurt a lot worse. I love Danny more than anything but I've chosen our children over him." She sucked in a breath. "It just hasn't cost me anything yet."

I wrapped my arm around Sam. "Should that day come, know I have no regrets, sweetheart. I've died before, lots of times, and never once did I think I made the wrong choice."

"I don't regret my choice either, Dad. I knew what was at stake that day. Had I stayed home, it could have been someone else. I wasn't making a difference in my old life. I'm sorry you thought I was."

"I don't care about statistics, Samantha," I said, looking to her. "You were my baby. We put a lot of energy into protecting you. We had plans for that day but none of them panned out. You should have stayed out of it. You knew the cost. You still went running there—and for what? To die! We didn't see this coming! I knew we lost Valerie eventually but I had no indication of a day. I had the fucking date of your death in my hand and so did you!" Sam pulled on my arm as my eyes became blurry. "Sammy, I love you with all my heart and I am proud of the woman you became but you chose wrong that day. Ghost or human, I didn't care. You were my butterfly. I don't see any difference your death made."

"Well, I do," Sam said, looking to Sammy. "You made that choice, Sammy. You didn't include anyone and you didn't think about your consequences. This is exactly what we were talking about earlier. You saw yourself get stronger and that's the very opposite of what we taught you. You made a difference in your human life, sweetheart. I was proud to call you my daughter the same way I was proud of Lilly, Megan, and Pammy. I didn't care about pureness in the blood or power level. You still kept the fundamentals of what we taught you. If you needed saving every day and never contributed to the cause, it wouldn't have mattered to me. You don't have to be half ghost to contribute."

"Mom, I'm sorry I caused you two so much turmoil. I'm satisfied with the result, though. Lilly was right. I am so much more powerful and I can do a lot more."

"What about Doc," I asked. "He's in the same boat as you are. Do you think he should become a full ghost to contribute more?"

"Come on, Dad, that's not fair," Sammy declared. "You never freaked out over Doc. Not like you did with me at least. You never saw, Daddy. You didn't see how you treated me differently. And it wasn't just the ghosts! You allowed my future to interfere with the present. If anything, you made me like this. I didn't want to see the day when you sacrificed one of my siblings for me. That's what it came down to, Dad, and I don't believe you would have hesitated."

"Well, it sure as hell won't stop," I shot back. "If anything, I'm tenfold more determined to protect you. And you're wrong. I did freak over Doc. You were natural. Your mother wasn't a complete half ghost when you were conceived. Doc was my fault. I made a lot of stupid mistakes when I was pregnant and he paid for it. Don't you dare lecture me about singling out my children. There wasn't one of you I wouldn't sacrifice for the other. There are some I would protect more because they can't do it themselves but I don't care if it's D.J. that is in trouble. You bet your damn ass I would be there for him. I wrestled with the kids accusing me of singling you out. I protected you, Sammy. Just because you got in more trouble than the rest doesn't mean I loved you more. I was terrified of losing you and every precaution we made didn't matter in the end. And why? Because you thought you'd mean more to me dead than alive."

"Dad, I…"

"Enough, Sammy," I said, turning away. Tears blurred his vision. "You guys can stay if you want. I'm going home to see the kids."

"Don't be so hard on Sammy, Danny," Sam said softly.

"I will be as hard on her as necessary," I replied. I turned back to look at Sammy again. "Because I will die again and again and again—even if it's oblivion—to make sure you don't die again." I flew out of the castle.

The location of the portal wasn't where it is in my time. When he flew through the swirling vortex, I saw why. This portal opened to our home at the Manson mansion. My future self entered the Real World, flashing back to a human. He entered the house in a lab of some sort. There were tables, counters, monitors and samples everywhere. Along the ceiling was a bookshelf consisting of three tiers, going all around the room. He exited the room, walking down a corridor.

"Dad," a young woman, Megan I presumed, stood up. Her hair was pinned on her head so I couldn't really tell who she was. Megan and Pammy looked so much alike.

"Yes, Megan," I said softly. At least I can tell my kids apart.

"Had she crossed over," Lilly asked. Her hair was shorter but still long. She had it pulled in a ponytail.

"I'm afraid so," I answered. "Valerie is now at the castle."

"Did you see Sammy," a girl very much resembling Megan asked. Her hair was braided, swooping down her side.

"Yeah," I said, my jaw tight. "Sammy was with her. I think she was showing her around."

"Is something wrong, Dad," a boy younger than Megan but older than Pammy asked. His hair was super short, almost shaven.

"No, Doc. Everything's fine. I'm just… very sad."

A second boy stepped forward and I saw the twins behind him. They were already grown so I knew it had to have been at least ten years since Sammy died. "Dad, how is Uncle Tucker and Courtney?"

"They're dealing," I said, looking to my sons in the background. "Courtney is angry and Tucker is devastated. We know how it is."

"How are you," my white haired twin son asked. He looked to his brother.

"I'm dealing, too. It's never easy when you lose one of your own." He released a breath. "You kids need to know you can come to me about anything. Anything you need at all, your mother and I are here."

"Where is Mom," Lilly asked.

"She's still at the castle. I wanted to check on you guys. It-it got to be too much."

"It's going to be all right, Dad," Megan replied. "We'll get through this like we got through everything else."

"I know we will," I said, looking down. I didn't want my children to share my sense of hopelessness. I looked at my children. Lilly, Megan, Doc, Pammy, D.J., Donnie and Jay. They were my world but yet, the world rested on their shoulders. It wasn't fair. I wanted to keep them away from the fight but my future self had a different opinion. He was looking at Lilly and Megan. He saw three small children and I thought I felt my heart explode. Megan has a daughter and Lilly has a son and a daughter. Doc was dating a woman and I knew it was serious. Pammy, Donnie and Jay both were dating but it wasn't looking serious but D.J. was already married. He took after his old man in that regard, marrying his high school sweetheart. He had two sons. I couldn't believe it.

I took a seat and the rest of my children followed suit. My future self was so numb, not knowing what to do or say. There was no point in pretending everything would be okay and no one would ever lose anyone again. He knew it would be a lie. It was just the beginning. The entire world was at war and the human race was on the losing side. The battle was long and hard and there would be more casualties. He feared one day his own grandchildren.

(04)

I came awake, sitting up in a jolt. My heart beat fast but it was shattered in little pieces. It wasn't Courtney Tucker lost… but in a way, it was. I was wrong, though. It happened after Sammy's death, not before.

I sat up on the side of the bed, hutching forward. I said I was pregnant with Doc. That can't be right. I mean, how could that happen? I can't be pregnant. It was a mistake. It had to be. I didn't know what to do, though. It's been so long since I had a dream, that I didn't wear the helmet. I didn't capture any of this. If I told Sam and Tucker—oh, God, Tucker—about this dream, they'll want to see it. Then they'll kick my ass for ignoring the helmet.

I checked on my girls, making sure they were okay and then I went downstairs. The microwave clock displayed just after three when I entered the kitchen. The lights were still on, though, and I found that odd. Please don't tell me Mom is still awake. I phased through the lab door as to not make a sound and crept down the stairs. The changing room door was open as I suspected. I turned invisible.

Mom was sitting at a workstation, a large box sitting on the top. Surprisingly, Dad was standing beside her, looking over her work. On the plasma played a scene and I had to focus on the screen for a second to determine what they were watching. It was in night vision.

It was a ghost fight with my ghost form but I could tell it wasn't from three years ago. Don't tell me they still spy on me after everything we've been through. I thought we were good. Why would my parents want to spy on Phantom? Mom is constantly defending me from Dad. It makes no sense why they'd continue the investigation into my afterlife.

"Mads, I am usually all over your theories but this is a bit much," Dad said gently.

"Look, I know it's crazy and I'm praying it's wrong as much as you are but the pieces fit," Mom declared.

"How does this make sense," Dad asked. "We have no proof anything like this could exist."

"I have examined every possible connection and every one hasn't panned out. Now, I'm praying that this proves to be wrong too because… oh," she released a breath. "Danny would be absolutely right. I can't-I can't imagine what this discovery would do."

"It's not, okay," Dad said, taking Mom in his arms. "Listen to me, Maddie. Danny is a tough kid but this… it's crazy."

Mom looked to the screen and I saw tears in her eyes. "What would this mean? All this time, I-I thought he was safe. Jack, he's not safe if this is true."

I swallowed.

"Maddie, you need to step back, okay, baby. I'm not even convinced Danny and the kids have been altered, much less that. There has to be another explanation."

"He's not a human with ghost powers," Mom replied. "He would have to inherit it from a family member and we don't have that kind of history. If he were to be the beginning, he wouldn't have the powers himself. The origin only begins the line, he doesn't share the abilities. It takes generations to do this, too. He can't be half ghost. Neither one of us are ghosts so that's out of the question. Danny told me it happened the day of the accident. Jack, that has enough force to do this."

"But Danny wasn't even inside and it didn't last long. The amount of energy that would need… Danny wasn't exposed to that kind of energy."

Mom hunched forward, taking her head in her hand. "I know. That's the only thing we have going for us. Provided nothing changes, this could be a farfetched theory and I hope it stays that way."

"It will," Dad said, kissing her head. "I mean, how could this theory involve Sam and Tucker? Sam and Tucker weren't involved in that accident three years ago. And it's unlikely something like that could happen twice."

"Twice," Mom repeated, furrowing her brow.

"What now," Dad asked.

"Remember when Danny and Sam were eating and the magnetism kicked up again," Mom asked.

"Must not. I was probably still sleeping," Dad nodded.

"Well, Sam and Danny had sex the night before and they were eating breakfast before school. The two of them shared a look and that freaky stuff started happening again. Sam asked why it was doing it again and Danny said that it was probably his because he had vowed to go back to Vlad and never leave again, quote, 'so many times'. Wouldn't that imply that Vlad and Danny had magnetism?"

"When we first found out about Danny and Vlad, Danny did mention that there was something bonding him to Vlad but it wasn't what I was thinking. The kids were talking in code word. Could he have meant magnetism?"

"I think he was," Mom said, standing up. "If our theory is right, this is rare. If Danny's small exposure were enough to do this to him, what would Vlad's exposure have done? Vlad's was ten times more devastating than a shock."

"And I think I know who he is," Dad said, his teeth clenched. "You remember when we did that investigation in the unfinished business ghosts? Remember how the Wisconsin ghost and Sam were reacting."

"I do," Mom said, turning to Dad. "It was just like how Sam and Vlad were acting."

"Exactly," Dad replied. "The kids would know. That was during the height of the feud." Dad shook his head, though. "But don't think just because we may be right about Vlad that we could be right about Danny. Danny's was nothing like the exposure Vlad had."

"That's true," Mom sighed. "But what about Sam and Tucker? If Vlad's exposure could have that kind of impact, do you think Sam and Tucker could have been mutated with the ecto-acne?" Mom walked to a cabinet, pulling out a stack of books. She started flipping through it. Her face went pale. "May fifteenth."

"May 15, 2010," Dad repeated. "There's no way that's a coincidence."

"Five years, though," Mom declared. "Why on earth would it take them that long to complete the mutation?"

"It was a small dose," Dad replied. "Think about it. It's enough energy to make the transformation but it doesn't have enough strength to make a sweeping change."

"But Danny's did," Mom declared. "We are missing something Jack and I can't stand it!"

Dad turned away from Mom, his face going pale. "Mads," he whispered.

"What," Mom asked.

"What are the odds of Danny lying to us," Dad asked.

"Very high, why," Mom asked.

"Because I think I found out what the missing piece is," Dad said. He walked over to the station, picking up a sample. "Okay, we know a human has to be pure to go in there. Anything exposed with ectoplasm just deteriorates."

Mom nodded. "Yeah. So?"

Dad walked to the portal and my pulse began to spike. "What if he wasn't outside the portal?" Dad put his thumb to the control panel and shut the portal down.

"Jack! What are you doing," Mom cried.

"Praying I'm wrong," Dad said, still in that monotone voice.

"What," Mom declared, confused.

"Danny takes Sam and Tucker downstairs. We have chords everywhere—we know what happened when we showed him the portal in the beginning."

"He trips," Mom said, coming to stand by Dad. "So what? He pulls the cord and that's where he gets his exposure?"

"No, Maddie," Dad replied. He walked inside the portal. "He falls in the portal! He stands up," Dad's hand hovers above the button as he puts the sample on the ground. My erratic heart beat finally slowed as Dad exited the portal. "He puts his hand on the wall but he doesn't know there's a button there. The cords are hooked up because of the first run; he hits the power up button." Dad hit the external power button from the control panel. "The portal activates." The ectoplasm targets the blood sample immediately and the electricity lights the entire basement up. I see Mom cover her mouth as she and Dad watch in horror the makings of my accident.

"This can't be—no, Jack, this would kill him," Mom declared.

"We'll find out," Dad replied. He pulled Mom close and my parents watch the converting of the sample. I never did it in the portal. I tried it with ectoplasm, blood and an ordinary wire. I have no idea how this experiment will turn out.

Two minutes pass and Mom and Dad are starting to get antsy. "Why is it still going? Should we turn it off?"

"I don't think so," Dad answered her. "I imagine the portal would eventually overheat with such a large foreign object."

"But the sample doesn't have the same density as Danny would," Mom replied.

"We'll wait ten minutes. We were only gone fifteen minutes when the kids called us. I can't imagine it taking that long."

Mom looked to the clock. "I can't imagine Danny being in that for this long."

"I don't want to imagine it," Dad whispered. "God, I couldn't imagine what he must have went through. It would turn his life upside down."

"And being mutated with ectoplasm wouldn't do the same thing," Mom asked, looking to Dad. "Think back to the months after the portal opened, Jack. He was so scared and then Vlad rapes him. Son of a bitch. How could he do that to a kid going through a life changing event in the first place?"

"It's how we lost him, Mads," Dad said, hanging his head. "Danny couldn't fight back. Vlad had been this way for twenty years. Danny had just started out. I swear if I ever see that son of a bitch again, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Not if I get to him first," Mom said, balling her hands into fists. "How could he do it? What in the hell was so important that Vlad had to hurt Danny that way while he was dealing with his own disasters?"

"I don't know," Dad said, hanging his head. "I think back to the day we did that investigation. Maddie, I'm terrified. We've put him through hell and back."

"No, Jack. We can't allow that to cloud our vision. Look, I know we've done a lot of horrible things to him in the past but the truth is we've accepted him for what he is. We know he isn't that kind of ghost. Now to think he's not a ghost at all."

"What is he, then," Dad asked. "I mean… he's so powerful. I can't imagine a mutant having that kind of power."

"Look at Plasmius," Mom declared. "He wasn't exactly weak. It's this mutation. They're different. They aren't impacted by one or two powers, they aren't born from a ghost and a human; they are biologically engineered. It's perfect. It takes the best of the human race and the best of the ghost species and combines them into one. I just can't figure it out. How long did it take Danny to make the change? Vlad was fine for months. We would have known!"

"That's my theory," Dad sighed. "If this proves to be accurate, then Danny's was the worst. Vlad's accident could have taken months to complete the mutation but Sam and Tucker won't complete theirs until another two years. Danny could have completed his mutation within days, maybe a week." Ha! Oh, man. This is so not good. Are they seriously considering I might be Phantom?

Mom looked back to the portal, her eyes filling with tears. "'We were in the same room but we were alone'," Mom said. "That's what he said to me the other day. I can't imagine being anymore alone. Trapped inside that portal, looking out. Was he conscious? Could he scream for help? Did he think he was going to die? Then imagine Sam and Tucker. They're trapped on the outside, watching this with their best friend inside. They can't shut down the portal, they can't help him; they're just forced to watch as their friend died. Three minutes this has been going on." Mom shuddered a breath. "They learned a lot of life lessons in this time."

"Oh, my God," Dad declared. He looked to Mom. "'The day we were born'!"

"This is it," Mom huffed. "This is the birthday they were talking about. It makes perfect sense. They would learn so much from this. It would tie them together, merging them into one. Just how those three are. They were close before but they became inseparable after the portal opened."

"But how? How could this happen to our son and we never know it? There should have been signs, Maddie."

"There were signs," Mom said, hanging her head. "Danny walking around like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, Sam and Tucker sticking their necks out for Danny, every time he came home late, the low grades, Vlad. Jack, the signs were there, we chose to ignore them."

Dad looked away from the portal, looking to the screen. "My boy, a hero. I have never seen Phantom in this light before. He didn't have to do these things. Why did he?"

"We raised him that way," Mom said, turning to look at the screen as well. "Jack," Mom broke down and Dad held her. "He's risking his life, Jack! Oh, God, how do we let him go knowing he'll die to protect this town?"

"We have to, Mads. He's already erased our memories once because of how we acted."

"I know," Mom whimpered. "It's just—I got through it by saying it was Phantom who had the most dangerous job. How do I deal knowing my son is Phantom?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," Dad sighed. "We've seen the two of them in the same room. How?"

"Danny can duplicate," Mom said, her voice pitchy. Mom walked away from Dad, rubbing the monitor. "I think we've solved one piece of the puzzle. Now, we need to figure out the kids."

Dad turned back to the portal. "Four minutes. Do you really think he stayed in the portal that long?"

"No," Mom answered. "It would have killed him. The sample is too small. It doesn't have the mass to overheat the portal. Let's turn it off."

"The sample should be done," Dad replied.

"Oh, yeah. I just hope it hasn't destroyed it already."

"I wouldn't do that," I spoke up.

"What," Dad asked, looking around. I wanted to just turn visible and let them see me in my human form but old habits die hard. I powered up as my feet hit the floor.

I appeared. "It took five minutes. Any less and you won't get what you're looking for." I looked to Mom and her eyes filled with tears. "Hey… Mom."

Mom rushed to me but stopped just short of being on top of me. She reached her hand out shakily and I took it in my gloved hand. Mom studied me, looking over every inch of me.

"Is that really you, Danny," Dad asked, taking a shallow breath.

I looked to Dad. "Yeah. It's me. It always has been." I looked down. "I didn't want to hurt you. It was too much for you to bear."

"Let me see," Mom said, her voice breaking. "I want to see how you become this version of yourself."

"It'll be in reverse," I replied. I triggered the rings and my parents watched in amazement as my black hazmat suit with white trim turned into my pajamas. "It's still me," I said weakly.

"How did this happen," Dad asked.

"Your theory was almost right," I replied. "I tripped but I didn't quite fall. As I skipped in the portal, my hand hit the button. You really frightened me when I thought you were going to hit the button." I heard a pop and I turned to the portal. The portal kicked on and the sample flew out. In my human form, I flew after it, catching it and flying back to my parents. "Here you are."

"Impressive," Dad declared.

"You should see me change a boy's diaper," I smirked.

I held out the blob, green ectoplasm with mixture of red blood. He stood up on my palm. "Amazing," Mom declared, snatching him off my hand.

"Easy," I declared. "Don't hurt him!"

"I'm going to experiment on him," Mom declared, making me wince. The blob didn't like it either because he flew away. "Hey!"

"Wow," I said, shocked. "They have a lot more power when it's done in the portal."

Mom grabbed a thermos, pointing it at the blob. The blob fought the vortex of the thermos but it eventually turned red with green intermixed and Mom captured it. Poor thing, it got tired.

"You've done this before," Dad asked.

"For every second I was in that portal," I replied. "Every one died except for the last one."

"Why didn't you tell us in the beginning," Mom asked, putting the thermos down.

"A number of reasons," I said, hanging my head. "I guess we have a lot to discuss, huh?"

"If you feel like it," Mom said gently.

"I was up anyway. I had another prophetic dream and I'm trying to sort through it."

"Did you record it," Dad asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I haven't had one in six months. I've been under a lot of stress."

"Well, what was it about," Mom asked me.

"My illness has me running scared about losing the kids. It dates back to the Battle of Amity Park when I dream of my daughter dying in the attack. I told myself so long as I never lost anyone, I could change that future. When I went on my travels, I lost innocents. That promise I made myself didn't hold any weight anymore."

"Oh, my God," Mom said, covering her mouth. "You did say that Phantom lost a daughter at the Battle. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"She's Sam's and my first child," I said, hanging my head. "Sam completes the transformation just days after Sammy is born so she's the only child we have that's not pure. Sammy grows up feeling left out. When Sammy is older, she confronts Lilly about what she knows. Lilly tells her the only thing she does know: Sammy is destined to die at the battle. To cheer her up, Lilly begins to tell Sammy about her increase in power. Sammy hatches a plan. When the battle happens, Sammy knows what she's walking into and she goes there for that purpose. Sam and I said in my dream that we had plans but they didn't help. I don't know what those plans are. Sammy dies and then becomes a Superior, a twenty-two. I dreamed of ten or so years after that. Valerie was killed when Courtney, her and Tucker's daughter, got into trouble. It was either save Courtney or save Valerie and Val ordered Tucker to go to their daughter. Tucker and I were going through the same thing. Our kids made bad choices and it screwed up our family. Sammy had the choice to stay away but she thought her human life wasn't valuable enough to save. She died so she could be more powerful, the opposite of what we taught our children."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Mom said, touching my shoulder. "The future isn't set in stone. None of this has to happen."

"Sam keeps telling me this and I want to believe it but the dream was so clear. The clearer the picture, the more likelihood it will come true. That dream Lilly had the other day wasn't clear. There's a chance it won't happen."

"Do you mind telling me what that dream was about," Mom asked. "I wanted to know but I thought it might be asking too much."

"Lilly and Megan went against our orders and went on a search rescue when I was kidnapped. The kids were trying to figure out the difference between Lilly, Megan and Doc from Sammy, Pammy and D.J."

"Who's Doc," Mom asked.

"I'm not completely sure," I said, putting my hand on my stomach. "He's younger than Megan, about the same age as Joey and they say he's our son."

"Not another one," Mom groaned.

"Tell me about it," I muttered under my breath. "I don't want to be pregnant no more than you want to have another kid in this house."

"Uh, Danny," Dad asked. I looked up, surprised.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that," I said sheepishly.

"Pregnant," Mom asked, furrowing her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Hehe," I chuckled nervously. Way to go, Fenton. That's a great way to tell them! "Ghosts are A-Sexual. Okay, I know that's not entirely true but I can't think of the word Sam used. Both male and female ghosts can get pregnant is the short version. Vlad impregnated me when he first raped me. That's where Lilly came from. The mystery illness, how I got so fat, all the signs. I was pregnant." I released a big breath. I hate telling this story. "Megan came from the fact that Vlad wants to save the halfa race. That's what we call ourselves. Halfas. Half a boy, half a ghost."

"But you're not half," Mom said, tilting her head. I know the pregnancy thing was a lot for her to take in. She'll start with the less confusing one.

"Actually, I am. I'm half at all times. Like right now. I can summon enough ghost to be like a ghost but look like Fenton. I've done it countless times."

"Hold on a minute," Dad declared. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around pregnant! How on earth did you deliver?"

"I sort of have that thing," I said, blushing. "Fuck it," I grumbled. "I probably resemble a woman more than I do a man now because I'm pregnant." Saying the word, the anger I felt to Vlad dissolved as my hands went to my stomach. "Oh, my God, I'm pregnant." My world seemed to slow down, everything fuzzy.

"Danny," Mom cried. "Honey, what's wrong?"

With one hand to my stomach, I covered my mouth with the other. "I'm three months pregnant and-and I've-I've—." Suddenly, I got very sick. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

"Three months pregnant? But wouldn't he be bigger," Dad asked.

"I think that's what's wrong," Mom declared. "Danny," Mom cried as she rushed in the bathroom. I was throwing up in the bowl, sicker than a dog. I've been pregnant for the last three months, not eating, not sleeping, traveling around the world, drinking, doing fear hits. Oh, my God. This is all my fault.

"What am I going to do," I cried, putting my head on the seat. All of it came crushing down on me and I thought I'd crumble.

"Baby," Mom declared. "You need to get a hold of yourself. Now come on, let me look you over."

"Doc," I muttered miserably. "My future self was right. Sammy was natural but Doc was my fault. I haven't taken care of him."

"Shh," Mom said, rubbing my back. She led me back to the lab.

(04)

By morning, Mom had deployed the medical tent. She had given me a pregnancy test, which had proven positive. An ultrasound had shown my son was really weak. Mom had me on fluids and bed rest. For once, I wasn't against the idea of bed rest. Mom couldn't find the heartbeat and Doc wasn't moving. She wasn't willing to say it, but I could read between the lines. Mom didn't think my son would survive.

"Mrs. Fenton. Mr. Fenton," Sam had announced. Her hair was in a bun, and she was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt. "Are you down here? I'm looking for Danny."

"Sam," I said gently. "Honey, I need to speak to you."

Sam stopped when she saw the tent deployed. "Danny, what is going on? Are you okay?"

I took a breath, "No Sam, everything is not all right. We need to talk."

"Who's doing this," Sam asked, looking around. "It can't be your parents."

"I had another dream last night," I began. Sam's eyes widened. "I came downstairs to work through it and I discovered the light on in the kitchen. I went downstairs, thinking Mom was doing more research. Turns out, she and Dad were downstairs and they were going over some data. They figured it out, Sam. I haven't returned their memories yet, but they know the truth."

"They haven't forced you into experiments, have they? So help me…" Sam seethed. I've never seen her look angrier.

"No, no, no," I began quickly. Even though I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, I started laughing. "They're great, Sam," and to prove my mental instability, I broke down in tears. "You were right, Sam; you and Tucker were right. I was pregnant."

"Oh, honey," Sam was right by me in a flash. She took me in her arms, holding me tight. I was in no condition to pretend I was holding it together. I was terrified, heartbroken, and angry. I hated to admit it, but I really needed her. I didn't know if I could do this at all, but I certainly couldn't do it alone. "I didn't want to be right. We're going to get through this, like we always have." I watched Sam's eyes widen. "Was pregnant? You didn't lose it, did you?"

I took a shuddering breath, "I'm still pregnant, but it's not looking good." I took several shallow breaths, trying to remain in control.

"Listen to me," Sam said firmly, "Doc is going to be fine. We know he's weak. We're going to get through this, Danny. You just can't give up."

"I'm not giving up, Sam. I'm just so scared."

"Use that fear; do not let it control you. You're good to no one, especially not Doc, paralyzed by fear."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I have put you through so much, I don't even know why you put up with it. My affair with Vlad, me running away from home, taking the girls from you, then just dumping them on you…"

"Stop, right now. This is my family. I accept you the way you are, for better, for worse. There are just as many questionable things that I do that you put up with."

I snorted. "You are perfect, Sam. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Sam gave me one of her teasing smiles, "I didn't say you could find anyone better." Sam held me at arm's length by my shoulders, rubbing them up and down. "We're going to get through this, Danny."

I nodded my head, Sam already building my confidence.

Mom stepped around the corner, stopping when she saw Sam. Sam and I looked to her but I could feel the fear threatening to consume me. Mom began walking again, coming to the bed. "Okay, I did some tests. What does Sam know?"

"I've filled her in," I said, rubbing my fingers over the palm of my hand. Sam took my right hand, rubbing her fingers over the top of my hand.

"Well, the baby is alive. I done a scan to see if any brain waves were being radiated and he's still got that going for him. I don't know why his pulse isn't being detected or why he won't respond to any actions, but he's alive."

I closed my eyes, tears leaking out. "We need to rebuild his strength," Sam said. "That's what's wrong with him. This isn't Danny's first complicated pregnancy. Lilly was small in the beginning because Danny wasn't taking care of himself. Doc is small because Danny hasn't been taking care of either one of them." Sam rubbed my hand as I looked down. "With Lilly, Danny was able to keep her healthy because his powers provided nutrients to her but he was suffering because there was nothing left for him. Right now, Danny doesn't have anything for either of them and his powers are protecting him. If we restore Danny to health, the baby should recover too. We just need to limit stress and increase nutrients."

"I have him on fluids right now," Mom replied. "But I like your theory. Danny is healthy. I've ran all the tests on him and while I think his vitals are way too high, Danny says they are normal. So right now, his powers are protecting him. We need to boost his powers." Mom stood up, walking away from us. "If it's his powers that need the boost, I can handle that. An energy booster shouldn't harm the baby."

I released a slow breath. "I'm so sorry, Sam. This is all my fault."

"Hush," Sam said, rubbing my face. "You made some mistakes. Everyone does now and again. You can't change the past. You have to work on making the future better."

"Tucker's not here, is he," I asked. Sam shook her head. "I don't want to use any of my powers so I was hoping if he was around, you could sense him."

"Tucker's… home. Yeah. He's still at his house."

"My dream last night was about ten years after Sammy died. I don't know what date it was but the twins were grown. It wasn't Courtney that died, Sam. It was Valerie." Sam's eyes widened. "I didn't see the battle. I know that Tucker, Valerie and Courtney were there and I think they were the only ones. Courtney got into trouble and Tucker and Valerie went to save her. Something happened and Tucker had to choose between Valerie or Courtney. Val ordered Tuck to protect Courtney and Valerie died."

Sam visibly swallowed. "What do we do?"

"How am I supposed to know," I sighed, throwing my head back. "I don't have a date and the only thing I do have is a generalization. The twins were grown but I couldn't pinpoint their age."

"Did you see the kids," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Sammy and I got in an argument and I had to leave. I went back and apparently we were checking to see if she crossed over." I released a breath. "That's another thing. Apparently, one time when I die, the right tunnel looks appealing. Valerie said she was in the tunnel but she couldn't ignore the right one. I told her it's hell when the right one is the one you want to take but you go down the left. I linked it to being mulled alive."

"I don't like the idea of you dying so many times you go running down any tunnel," Sam grumbled. "But what do you mean you and Sammy got in an argument? About what?"

"That's how I knew I was pregnant," I sighed. "Sammy accused me of favoring her and even said I'd probably sacrifice one of her siblings for her. I brought up Doc and Sammy accused me of being more protective of her than Doc but they were alike. I disagreed because Doc was my fault while she was natural. Apparently, she knows I gave birth to Lilly, Megan and Doc because I said I made a lot of mistakes when I was pregnant and she didn't react."

Sam nodded. "Well, we wouldn't keep this from them forever. Lilly was twelve. We wouldn't want to confuse them." Sam looked down for a few seconds and then looked back to me. "I guess Sammy did go there to die."

"Yeah," I said, hanging my head. "She wanted to be stronger and even said her human life wasn't worth saving. You were trying to make Valerie see that sometimes you have to make decisions based on everyone else. Valerie said she'd die a final time to keep Courtney alive. Sammy said she never jeopardizes her ghost existence but you said Sammy had never faced that before. You were trying to make the point that we loved her, even if she wasn't as strong as the rest. You did a much better job of dealing with her than I did."

"Of course I did," Sam said, rubbing my shoulder. I heard Mom coming back in the room. "You spent so much energy trying to keep Sammy alive. You saw how you reacted when you woke up. I don't have these dreams. I can't feel what you feel but you live this alternate version. Maybe you did favor Sammy, I don't know, but would you sacrifice anyone else for her, hell no."

"What are you talking about," Mom asked, giving me a cup. "Every last drop."

"Okay," I nodded. I took a drink and the thing tasted horrible. "Gaw!"

"Every bit of it," Mom instructed.

"This is going to be a nightmare," I grimaced, looking in the cup. There was about twelve ounces of this green, nasty junk. "But I'll do it, for Doc." I took another drink, shuttering in disgust.

"We're talking about his dream," Sam answered. "I imagine it was hard on him. He spent so much energy protecting Sammy and she proves to be her greatest enemy. How do we protect Sammy from herself?"

I shuttered after another drink. "Fenton Stockades sounds good."

Mom gave me a sad smirk. "So your daughter goes to this battle to die. Why would she do that? Why is she weaker? Why is the son?"

I looked down. "Well, first it's gestational issues," Sam said softly. "But Lilly told us he was injured in an attack when he's four years old. I have no idea what kind of attack this is but it really weakens him and Doc doesn't fight ghosts like the rest of his family." She gave me a soft smile. "That's what we meant. He takes after his father is code word for he's lazy like Vlad."

I laughed. "No. It means he uses his brains more than brawn. I loved Vlad to death but that man couldn't fight to save his life."

Sam looked to Mom. "Does Mrs. Fenton know?"

"She and Dad were theorizing," I nodded. "I haven't told them but they already know."

"Vlad is Plasmius. We realized it when we thought back to the Unfinished Business Ghosts. You two were bickering back and forth. The ghost said he wanted a bus to drop on Sam."

"Yeah," Sam growled. "That's the only way he could defeat me."

"Did you really steal Danny from Vlad," Mom asked.

"What," I declared. I put the cup to my mouth but changed my mind. "Vlad and I broke up after he kidnapped me in June. Sam and I got together after the Disasteroid in September. No, Mom. Vlad was only jealous because I've always had feelings for Sam. Our wedding was the second dream I had."

"We talked about this," Mom nodded. She put her hand on the bottom of the cup, pushing it towards my mouth. I groaned, taking another drink. "Phantom knew he was going to marry his wife but he had children with someone else. Of course, you never told me this someone else was a man and Phantom delivered them."

"Yeah, well I hate being pregnant," I grumbled. "I love my children but I will skin Vlad if I ever see him again."

"How does… I mean, how does Vlad get you pregnant?" Mom closed her eyes, shaking her head softly. "Jack and Vlad have said that Vlad can't conceive."

"He can't by human means," I answered. "You see, for two females to get pregnant, they have to have a penis. Notice, there's no penis. So oral sex will do. Vlad… you know, there." I started blushing hard, looking away.

"He sucks your anus," Mom asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam started laughing while I went invisible.

"No," I cried.

"Male ghosts have a vagina, Mrs. Fenton," Sam answered, laughing. "It's okay, honey." She laughed again. "Vlad sucked Danny's vagina."

"Sensitive spot," I declared. "This is just embarrassing!"

"Okay," Mom sighed. "It's okay, baby. You can let me see you again."

"I don't think I can show you my face again," I muttered miserably.

"Danny, using powers can't be helping Doc," Sam said softly. "You need to stop using your powers."

I sighed, knowing she was right. I turned visible but covered my face with the blanket.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just so confused about this ghost reproduction." Mom looked to Sam. "Danny says you called it something. He calls it A-Sexual."

"It's not A-Sexual. He still needs a partner to reproduce, but it could be either sex. Ghosts are hermaphrodites."

"That's the word," I said, holding up my finger.

"So ghosts have box sex organs. Males have vaginas and females have penises."

"Not exactly," Sam replied. "Females have testicles. The tongue serves as the penis."

"Are they full sized?"

"No," Sam said, balling her fists together. "That's why Lilly's birth was potentially fatal to Danny. Vlad raped Danny in his vagina and it was small. It's only like this," Sam replied, holding up her index and middle finger. Her other index finger touched the knuckle of the middle finger. "It's really tiny and it would have hurt, too. Every time Vlad raped Danny there, it would have hurt. Just sucking him would have hurt because it's against his will."

"Why would Vlad hurt you like that," Mom asked, looking to me.

"You have to realize that Vlad made a lot of mistakes, Mom, and he regretted it. I've forgiven him so I won't bring it back up."

"Vlad wanted to break Danny. Vlad said in a memory that Danny let us see that he liked his vagina and that it tasted a lot better. Let me tell you, it doesn't taste as good…"

"Ut," I called, appalled. "Sam, not in front of Mom."

"What? I'm just sharing biology."

"Yeah, I'm all for biology but I don't want to know that, sweetie," Mom said, her eyes wide.

"Okay," Sam said, hanging her head. "Maybe I did get carried away."

"But what about this memory," Mom asked. "You can tell me how Danny shared a memory with you."

"I can do that," Sam smiled. The embarrassment stopped as we talked about my powers. I drank the nasty stuff, telling Mom about the past three years of my life.

**AN: The next chapter will start the final plot point of Danny's Story. This is the last segment detailing Danny's teenage years. Chapter fifteen takes place in 2012. Warning, there will be multiple jumps in the timeline from the next chapter until the end. It's going to be a wild ride!**

**Okay, two points I want to point out but the story wouldn't flow with the breaks. One, Danny is eating lasagna made with cheese sauce. Why do I feel the need to say this? Danny is allergic to tomatoes, that's why. Secondly, the footage Maddie and Jack are watching are from before this installment of the story. Danny Phantom hasn't made an appearance in Amity Park yet. Danielle is taking care of the ghosts but there really isn't anything coming out. I was supposed mention the absence of the ghosts but it just wouldn't fit. The castle is keeping the ghosts from entering the real world, just like they did when Danny, Sam and Tucker went to summer camp. I hope me being unable to put those two details in the story didn't detract from the plot. There was just a lot going on in these past few chapters. :/**

**Any reviews would be appreciated. Please, send in any requests for oneshots. I have a story detailing Danielle's pregnancy with the twins and Dan's thoughts when he became the dominate persona of Dan Phantom. Thank you to PrincessBetty01 and Toothless20 for the ideas. Be sure to send your ideas in! Also, Thursday, I will be publishing my first story unrelated to Danny's Story. It is in Sam's POV and it's her and Danny's wedding. It's a small story, almost 22K words and it has six chapters. Please be on the lookout for that, titled Eternity!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Four**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Time lapse – by four years. Also, adult content, mpreg, violence and character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 15: Opening of a New Book**

It was the scariest time of my life. I spent three days in bed, recuperating, and eventually my son got a heartbeat. I came so close to losing him but I thanked my lucky stars for a dream that told me about the present and not about the future. We did eventually return everyone's memories: Mom, Dad, Mom and Dad Numbers Two and Three, Samuels, Grandma and Grandpa. Our theory was correct that Grandma had discovered Eddie and Jacob's parentage but she had also found out that I was Danny Phantom. She and Grandpa moved out so Grandpa wouldn't reveal it to Mom without my permission. The months after my return were hectic. I made a lot of sacrifices for my son but I didn't regret a one of them.

Jazz gave birth to a son on February fifteenth. Joey was a healthy baby; seven pounds, twenty-one inches long with a head full of rusty red hair. Jazz and Joseph never told a soul he wasn't Joseph's son. When the OBGYN asked for his father, Joseph proudly accepted that calling card. With Jazz and Joseph living in town, the extra baby didn't cause any issues. My two and Danielle's two, did, however, when they found out another baby was coming into the world.

Danielle recovered quickly. She hit the ground running with the boys, stepping into the role as mother as if she had just given birth. She was even able to take the kids out as Mom was able to produce a power control bracelet with my help. Without the fear of the boys exposing their powers, Danielle was able to show them off. The boys were naturals at being the center of attention.

Mom and Dad didn't have that many challenges with my powers yet. With me in a complicated pregnancy, I was parlaying my responsibilities to everyone and not complaining. I was really nervous about getting back into the ghost hunting game once Doc was born. The night before I erased their memories stayed fresh in my memory and there would be a month between Doc being born and graduation. I hoped I could keep the perils I faced a secret until I left the house.

While Sam and I anticipated the birth of our son, we also began planning our wedding. We decided we wanted our wedding at night so we began thinking of locations. We both decided the lights sparkling off a body of water would be perfect. Somehow, the news of our wedding leaked and the A-List barged right in the planning. Paulina started dreaming of a beachfront wedding but Sam and I already knew we wanted it to be close. We decided to house it at the Lakefront Park at Lake Summerset. There was a boathouse there that could accommodate the reception which we planned to be held the same night as the wedding.

The dream we watched of Lilly's weighed heavily on my mind and I kept thinking about the Manson's. I knew I wanted Sam to repair that bridge because I wanted our children to know their grandparents but I didn't imagine it until after we were married. With the dream I had about Valerie, I began to see it from a different perceptive. I imagined their positions and tried to imagine me being excluded from one of my children's wedding. I wrote a note to Mr. Manson without anyone knowing, requesting a get-together.

As we planned our wedding and the honeymoon, which we planned to take the kids with us, I began to think about Sam's family. I knew her parents and her grandmother was going to be there, because I had invited them, but I felt bad that none of their family traditions were going to make it in the wedding. Sam and I had planned on having a secular wedding for three reasons. One, I was becoming more atheist than religious, two, Sam has distanced herself from her Jewish church (whatever they're called) and finally, we had planned on having a unique wedding. With the bride in black, the bridesmaids in neon green, the alter covered in odd-colored roses, we knew the odds of getting a priest to officiate was unlikely.

I wanted something more, though. Sam and I were already getting what we wanted. We didn't care about the service, we just wanted it official. The entire fiasco was for our family (Sam considers my family hers too), so the first two points seemed moot. I just had to find someone to overlook the spooky element. As I started looking up priests, my mind kept going back to Jewish ceremonies. I finally looked it up online and decided to go with it. The week before Doc was born, I announced I wanted an interfaith wedding and I already had a Rabbi and a Priest agreeing to do it.

On April 11, 2008, I gave birth to Doc. Throughout my known pregnancy, I had wanted to name him Vladimir but I couldn't think of a good middle name to go with it. One night, I had a dream of when I was pregnant with Lilly. It was an ordinary dream but I remembered Vlad telling me the name he wanted to give a son. Vlad was against 'cursing' a child with his name but he wanted to name one after me. I was really against that idea because I already have a Daniel—D.J. However, Sam had come up with a solution. Daniel Reginald's initials would be DR—Doc.

Doc was a handful. While Megan didn't display any powers for six months either, Doc had health issues on top of that. Doc was born at thirty-five weeks, hardly premature, but he acted that way. He was really small and he had breathing issues. I couldn't always get him attached to my nipple (you should have seen my parents' reaction to that) and he was either sleeping too much or not enough. More than once I'd sit up all night to make sure he continued to breathe.

When our acceptance letters came back from University of Illinois Champaign-Urbana, our group unanimously agreed not to register. I couldn't see any way I could leave with Doc so sick. I was the only one who really needed to postpone my education but no one else wanted to leave either. We hadn't told anyone yet but it was decided. My son needed me and in all honesty, Sam was a miracle worker when it came to putting him to sleep. If he was insomniac, Sam could lure him to sleep just by holding him.

The kids had issues with all the time Doc took up. As I began to recognize what was causing these insecurities in me, I was able to address them clearly and recuperate faster than scheduled. It didn't matter, much, though, because my time was consumed by the pregnancy and then by Doc. If I did get a day to spend with the kids, it usually ended sooner than planned because of Doc. Sam would try to give me as much time as possible but he was my son and I was needed.

A week before mine and Sam's wedding date, as to keep with Jewish tradition, had the bride and groom separating. I was going to leave but Sam said she would go to Headquarters. I had wanted Sam to go to her parents' house but I didn't even bring it up. I knew it was a lost cause and if I kept the invitation I sent to them a secret, there was less chance of it blowing up in my face. Before school ended, though, Paulina had learned of Sam's plan to stay by herself and offered her home as a possible choice. Everyone feared for Paulina's life when Sam accepted to shut her up.

Two days after Sam moved in with Paulina (and Star to mediate) was graduation. If I thought Jazz's graduation was horrible with only Skulker showing up, my entire first year ghosts made it a complete nightmare. There was an entire section for ghosts and I nearly went invisible when everyone stood up and cheered when I crossed the stage. Sam and I avoided each other to keep tradition but I could tell she missed us terribly. I gave Star a framed picture of the day Doc was born to give to Sam to help ease the homesickness.

Five days later, Sam and I were married. After Sam and I were declared man and wife, Sam's core swelled with energy. It scared me to death but Sam wasn't concerned. Sam changed outfits four times throughout the night, her last one a white (yes, white) dress. While Sam wasn't happy that her parents were invited behind her back, the Manson's didn't start anything and they actually accepted our children. Mom and Dad had changed one part of the plan and that was that Sam and I were going to have a day to ourselves.

We decided to travel Europe, the Middle East and Asia before meeting at Halfa Island. The plan was to begin in Rome, travel to Turkey, visit Jerusalem (I mean, we did have a Jewish wedding), stop in India, move on to Hong Kong and then see the city lights of Tokyo before ending it at Vlad's island. With Mom's new order, Sam and I added Barcelona, Spain to the trip so we could keep the pace. It actually made the experience better though there wasn't much enjoyment in the trip without our kids. We were so happy to see them in Rome the next day.

We spent a day in each of the cities until we flew to New Guinea. From there, I flew our three kids, Sam and I to the island. It was about three hundred miles away, over open water. We met our family on Halfa Island and they were enjoying the pampered life. We spent a week on the island and then went back to life.

The Division and the castle began a working relationship. Any ghosts charged with terroristic acts were deported back to the Ghost Zone and there Walker handled their incarceration. The Division was allowed to take any prisoner it so wished but they were prisoners of the Ghost Zone. Samuels also got Mom to work with me about finding a way to deal with the natural portals. With our knowledge on the subject and Mom and Dad's expertise, we were able to have the sporadic portals under control in two years.

The biggest change of my life happened right after we returned from our honeymoon, though. When Sam and I went to the castle for the first time after our wedding, the entire castle had met us in the hall. It turns out that the energy I felt from Sam was actually her ascending to the throne as Queen of All Ghosts. I had felt the same thing a week later when we were in Hong Kong. That was my birthday. When we made it to the castle, we were honored as not the King and Queen of Pariah's (or Phantom's) Keep, but of the entire Ghost Zone.

We did end up going to college. When Mom found out our plan, she had stepped in. Of course, her point was iron clad. If we didn't do it now, we'd never get it done. I had my parties to back me up so we were able to do it. Sam, Tucker and Valerie stuck to the plan and only got Associates degrees. I buckled down and got my Bachelor's degree in Education, understudy Science, in three years. Sammy was born May 6, 2010. Nine days later, Sam and Tucker transformed. They wore their suits (for the first time) the night of the transformation.

After I got my degree May 2011, Sam and I moved into the Manson mansion. The Manson's had moved to Chicago after Sam found out she was pregnant with Sammy. Pamela was with her when she found out and had told her it wasn't too late for an abortion. Pamela hadn't meant anything by it—she's been great—but she thought a fourth child would be too much on us. If she had said that about anyone else, Sam could have taken it. Knowing Sammy's potential fate, Sam couldn't forgive her mother's insensitive remark. To keep the peace, Pamela and Jeremy moved to Chicago and Sam inherited the house. The Manson's visit frequently and we're friendly with each other—so long as no one mentions the event.

My nephew and niece were born February 23, 2011 and Jazz went in the portal two days later. No one saw it coming. I really thought Jazz didn't want to become half ghost but apparently she did. Mom nearly killed Jazz for her act of impulse. I had known Jazz became half ghost but I really thought that part had changed. She really surprised me. It took Jazz the longest to adjust to her powers but the hardest part was her marriage to Joseph. Joseph supposedly approved of it beforehand but Joseph wasn't a halfa. It will be a continual battle to keep their marriage running but Danielle is able to do it so Jazz should be able, too.

Danielle was sneaky. I knew she was friends with the Johnson twins, Lester and Nathan, but what I didn't know was she was leading a double life. Danielle Fenton was dating Nathan (who gave up on Valerie) while Dani Phantom was seeing Lester. Eventually, it had to come out. After Dani graduated, she told the twins. She lost them both at first but eventually Lester came back, saying that really Dani and Danielle were two people. Nathan eventually forgave her as well and the three have a separate threesome. Lester never sleeps with Danielle Fenton and Nathan never sleeps with Dani Phantom. Samuels informed Danielle that he would not permit her to marry both of them but the 'two' couples doesn't want to be married. Jacky and Jamie call both Nathan and Lester Dad. It was quite the scheme.

Now it's twenty-twelve. I know the portals are destined to open anytime in 2012 or 2013 but I have no idea when. I return home April 11, 2012, extremely anxious. Lilly is six years old, Megan is five… and today is Doc's fourth birthday. According to Lilly, today is the second day I die and Doc is somehow affected. I'm nervous about continuing my tradition, obviously.

I kiss a two month pregnant Sam on the cheek. Sam gives me a pleading look but I nod my head. "Danny, you can't—," Sam whispered.

"I have to, Sam," I said, looking to her. "Listen, baby, it's going to be okay. I done a scout and there are no ghosts that are super powerful. If we do come across one, Lilly and Megan are strong and I'm not exactly weak. Mom and Dad are on high alert and everything is going to be okay."

"Sweetheart, this isn't just about you," Sam said, looking to the door of the kitchen. "Doc is weak enough! What if he—?"

"If I deny him this passage, he'll claim it's because he's weak," I said softly. "We are raising fighters, Sam. I will not teach my son to hide every time something scares him."

"Then I'm coming with you," Sam announced.

"Not two months pregnant," I denied.

"I'm two months," Sam declared.

"And I'm supposed to get killed in this attack," I said under my breath. "You just have to trust me, sweetheart."

Tears filled Sam's eyes. "I'm scared, Danny. For Doc, for the girls, for you."

"I know," I said, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "I'll be here to see Pammy's birth and to conceive D.J., Donnie and Jay. Don't worry. And so will our kids."

"Be careful, Danny. If you die again, I will kill you a third time."

"I love you too," I smiled. I kissed her, Sam wrapping her arms around my head. I could taste her on my lips and I felt her feathery hands touch my neck. There has been four half ghosts with me for more than a year now. Numbness is no longer an issue.

"Daddy," Sammy squealed. She acted like Joey, Teresa and Philip more than Lilly, Megan, Jacky, Jamie or Doc. I broke the kiss, putting on a wide smile for my two year old.

"Hey, baby," I smiled, walking over to Sammy.

"Dada," Sammy laughed. "You be funny!"

"Why am I funny," I asked, kneeling in front of her high chair. I picked up her overturned plate, the bites of banana on the linoleum.

"Do Mama like that," Sammy replied. She reached for her sippy cup, putting it to her mouth. She sucked some of the water out.

"That's what mommies and daddies do," I said, picking up the banana pieces. I dropped the banana pieces in the trash, washing out her bowl. "Do you want some Cheerios, Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sammy declared.

I used the heat in my core to dry the bowl and grabbed the Cheerio box. While I had an ice core, I discovered I could also do as Vlad did when he dried off. It was still easier for me to turn intangible than it was to heat my skin but that was only because my hot core was dwarfed by my ice core. Vlad's hot core was enormous.

I put the bowl in front of Sammy and poured some Cheerios in. Sammy grabbed a fist full of Cheerios and started to snack. I rubbed her black hair, "My little Butterfly."

"Dad," Lilly declared from behind me. I turned around to see my eldest in the doorway. She was turned towards the living room. "Dad's home!" She turned back to me, a wide smile on her childish face. "Are we going out today?"

"Today's Doc's birthday, right," I asked. I forced the insecurity out of my appearance as I picked up Lilly. "How are you, Lilly Bear?"

"I was wondering if we'd really go out," Lilly said. She hung around my neck. Her hair had never been cut. Megan had cut her hair multiple times but Lilly's was really long.

"I was just checking the area. I did the same thing with you girls and I'll do it with the others."

Megan bounced in the room, her hair cropped as it was in Lilly's dream. "Are we really going out, Daddy?"

"If Doc feels up to it," I asked. Doc was thin, his black hair tame and he wore a pair of tan pants and a blue checkered sweater.

"I can't wait," Doc declared. I smiled but I was terrified.

"Well, you kids listen to your father and look out for each other."

"Yes, Mom.

"You got it, Mommy," Megan replied.

"Don't worry, Mama," Doc smiled. "We're Phantoms!"

I smiled but I couldn't shake the desire to cancel. I pulled away from that idea, reminding myself that I checked the area, I have guards all around us and my parents have the sig-ar programed for any eights or above. Should one come in Amity Park, the evening is canceled. It actually happened on Megan's first time out so there's no way Doc could use that against me.

We ate dinner early today as we do every fourth birthday and I sent a message to Fentonworks telling Mom and Dad we were going out. Sam was carrying Sammy on her hip as we stepped out on the roof of our home. I flashed into my ghost form and watched Lilly and Megan do it as well. Lilly's ghost form wore a suit almost identical to Danielle's except hers didn't have the mid-drift. On her chest was a script L.

Megan had a traditional black hazmat suit with the meteorological sign for wind. Megan chose the name Gale because she had inherited my Ghostly Wail and it was her favorite power. While Jacky also has the Ghostly Wail (not Jamie, though), he didn't use it that often. He preferred the Ghost Stinger like me while Megan found it crude. She liked the sheer power of the Ghostly Wail and can perform it as well as I can.

Doc has practiced his ghost form all week so he was able to transform. "Okay, Doc, you know the conditions. This is your last chance to change your hazmat suit. You pick a style today."

"I already know, Daddy," Doc replied. Doc triggered his rings and his jumpsuit covered his clothes. The jumpsuit was black with a white strip running down the arms and legs. On the front of his suit was the words "the Rook" with a castle chess piece beneath the words. "Rook Phantom."

"Why," I asked, smiling. I asked Lilly and Megan the same question.

"The Rook is the most valuable piece. Just the Queen and the Rook can win a game. Mommy and I are the thinkers in the game!"

I smiled. "Yes, you are, little man." Doc has always been smart. He couldn't do a lot of things growing up so he spent a lot of time with first my parents and then Sam. He's young but he's smart.

"Sorry, Doc, but I'm going to be the first one," Megan said, giving Doc a firm look. "More like the Rooky Phantom." She started laughing.

Lilly pushed Megan. "Shut up," she said playfully. "I think it's fitting. Doc is going to be a vital part to the upcoming war."

"Be careful and have fun, kids," Sam said.

"Bye-bye," Sammy waved.

"Let's go," I smiled. I lifted in the air and my three kids followed me.

(04)

It was fifteen to five when it happened. We had been out for forty-five minutes and would have cut it off at five. When the ghost showed up, I thought nothing of him. He was a five for crying out loud. He should not have been a problem. What I hadn't anticipated was the type of ghost he was.

I hadn't ever seen one except for Invincible. I thought they were extinct. Here he was, though, able to manipulate Ectoranium. I called out the distress signal but there wasn't time and my army couldn't get near the Ectoranium. I had tried three different times to open a portal to get my children through but he had slashed through the portals and they folded in on themselves. It was me and my children against this ghost until my team arrived.

The best I could hope for was to keep my kids out of the line of fire and keep him busy. I brought up a fire twister, blocking the sword he brought down on me. He wasn't exactly like Invincible. He couldn't turn his hands into weapons. He literally used Ectoranium like ectoplasm. I could see the sword pulsing even though it should have been solid. Twenty seconds since I called it in.

He threw his hand out and the sword popped out of existence. I dived, doing a summersault to escape the newly formed sword from coming down on my head. I sent out a blast of ice, freezing the sword to the ground. Twenty-one seconds.

"Daddy," Lilly screamed. She, Megan and Dawn had made a fort out of anything they could find in the warehouse district and were hiding behind it. My parents had designed inventions that could shield us from Ectoranium but we had never had a need for them yet. Now I wish I had brought the armor with me. The ghost phased his hand out of my ice, pointing his hands in my direction. Just as if it were ectoplasm, he shot Ectoranium at me.

I formed a shield, "Go Ghost Stinger!" My shield took a beating but it protected me.

"Behind you," Megan screamed. I didn't know if I had time, but I pulled up a second shield. I felt his duplicate's attack assault my shield and it popped in a second. The Ectoranium hit me and I flew back. I should have listened to Sam. I screamed out as my body was assaulted not by fragments but by energy made out of it. My entire spectral body was assaulted and my core's energy dropped significantly. I couldn't hold the form and powered down.

"Daddy," Lilly declared. I looked up weakly to see her jumping out of the makeshift shelter she and her siblings had fashioned.

"No," I screamed. "Get back, Lilly."

"It's you I want anyway," the ghost spoke. He turned on my daughter and I forced myself to my feet. I tackled Lilly, delivering us from his attack just in the nick of time.

"Daddy, Lilly," Megan cried. Twenty-five seconds. I looked back to see Megan leaving. Doc's alone.

"No!"

"Too easy," he said. He held his hand up, a sword materializing. He went to cut Lilly when I flipped over from my back to be lying on top of Lilly, my chest up. I felt the sword cut deep in my chest but my daughter was safe.

"Lilly," I gasped. "Protect Megan and Doc."

"But Dad," Lilly cried, her eyes watering.

"That's an order," I said. I pulled myself to my feet, my head swimming. I dived for the ghost, tackling him away from my vulnerable son. I caught a glimpse of Doc and he was convulsing. There were no more half ghosts there to take the Ectoranium from him. He was getting it in the full dose. The ghost threw me off and I shot purple ectoplasm around his waist. I pulled him in, adding fire. I pulled him further away from my son. I used ectoplasm and fire to pull him until I could grab his shirt. I accessed my cold core.

I exhaled cold air from my nose, summoning more and more cold air. I felt my body becoming colder as I chilled us both down. The ghost tried to form a knife but one look at the knife had it freezing as if the temperature was absolute zero. The ceiling, the floor, the walls and our bodies became crystalized, jagged ice shards covering us. More cold air exited my nose as the room dropped ten degrees per second. Finally, I pushed every bit of heat out of my core, leaving nothing but artic cold. The heat pushed any warmth from us out, and the cold returned.

A blast of blue light came from my core and a block of ice surrounded us. I began to melt the ice around me, freeing myself. By the time I was free, my team had arrived. "The kids," I asked, breathing hard.

"They're fine," Sam said. She reached her hand out.

"No," I declared. "You can't use your purifier. It'll endanger Pammy."

"But you need healing!"

"Take me to Mo-Mom and Dad," I siad. I swayed, leaning my hand on the frozen ghost. Sam and Tucker flanked me, holding me up. I looked my wife and brother over, noticing they weren't wearing the armor. "You-you guys can't be here," I said weakly.

"Try to get rid of us," Tucker said, sucking the frozen ghost in a thermos. Sam and Tucker carried me out of the warehouse, taking to my parents. I was convinced I just needed some time to heal. Mom removed the glass that lodged in me but it didn't bring the relief the same thing seven years ago did.

Mom set me up in the medical tent, hooking me up. My vitals were normal but considering they used to be everytime I got around that stuff, I wasn't too concerned. Doc had a siezure but he was doing better. Mom doesn't think he had any irreversal damage and was more concerned with me. I survived the night.

The next day, my condition actually worsened. Sam kept threatening to use her purfifyer but I didn't want her to endanger Pammy. I just needed the time. By nine o'clock, though, breathing became difficult. Mom put me on oxygen but it didn't help. It still felt like I couldn't breathe.

Mom pushed everyone out as I fought to get a breath. I desperately gulped at the air but nothing helped. I tried to access my ghost breath but it didn't change anything either. She punctured my airway but still no change. I felt blackness creeping on my sight and I couldn't believe it.

Mom, I said softly.

"No, don't you dare," Mom retorted. "You're-you're going to be okay."

I'm not, Mom, I said, accepting this. I'll be back. Sam and I knew about this. I thought I changed it. I'm so sorry.

"Baby," Mom whimpered, tearing up. "Please, don't give up on me here."

I'm so sorry, I repeated. My vision was disappearing as the seconds ticked by. I'll be back. Use the Guantlet. Look after my family, Mom. I love you.

The last I saw, Mom grabbed my hand, bringing it to her head and kneeling over my body. I felt the life slip out of my body for the second time. I woke up in the tunnel.

"Oh, crap. I was hoping to not see you again so soon," I grumbled. I made the decision to stay but I couldn't move. "What the hell?" I tried to command my legs to walk towards the left tunnel but I stayed rooted to the ground. "Oh, no! I'm going back home!"

The right tunnel had the soft glow and the feeling of belonging. I ignored it, focusing on my precious left tunnel. That way is home. That way is my family. I'm too young to die! The Forbidden Zone hasn't even escaped into my world yet! I have a butterfly to protect!

"We are here to honor the life of Daniel James Fenton," a voice announced in the left tunnel. Yep, that's the one. I want to stick around. "A soul departed too soon." My children sat in the front seat, surrounding their mother. Sam sat there, vacant eyed. She was lost again. Oh, yeah, that's enough. Take me home!

I was finally able to move and I darted. I was frozen mid-step. "Oh, come on!"

I felt the call of the right tunnel but I ignored it. I didn't even turn to it and soon the next scene began to play.

I saw Lilly, fifteen years old, fighting a ghost. The ghost must have been a Forbidden Zone ghost or at least a follower. He was ruthless. He went to hit Lilly with an ectoplasmic blunt item but Lilly brought up a shield, dissolving his weapon. "It's a shame, huh, child? Daddy dies and leaves everything to you."

"It's my pleasure," Lilly retorted. She elbowed him, showering him in blue blasts. "But know my dad would do the honor if he could!"

She sucked the ghost in the thermos.

I was able to take the second step and the third scene played. I was antsy as I watched half my family wiped out in the battle of Amity Park. Finally! I took the final step and felt the wretched feeling of being forced in a no-man's land. Now I have to wait for my powers to restore.

(04)

It felt weird when I could finally function. I remember the last time I died, I felt weightless. Even in my ghost form, I had some weight, but when I was an unfinished business ghost, it felt like the air was heavier than I was. Now, I had a heavy feeling. I appeared in Fentonworks to see Mom coming up the steps. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Joseph, Danielle, Nathan, Lester, Brit, Mikey, my remaining parents, Grandma, Grandpa, and Ida sat around the kitchen table.

Sam came to her feet, closely followed by Tucker. Sam reached Mom but Mom shook her head, hanging it as she cried. Sam covered her face, breaking down in tears. Tucker was by Sam's side, holding her up. "Come on, Sam, it's not the end. He'll be back," Tucker whispered.

"I told him not to do this," Sam cried. "Did he say anything?"

"He talked to me telepathically," Mom answered, sucking in a calming breath. Dad wrapped his arm around Mom's shoulder. I looked back to the table, seeing Danielle being comforted by Nathan, Lester with his arm around Dani's shoulder as if he were only a friend, Joseph holding Jazz and Mikey and Brit comforting each other. Mom Number Three stood up.

"What do we do? Can we revive him now?"

"We have to wait until his spirit is recharged," Tucker answered, releasing a shaky breath. "The tunnel depletes his energy. He's probably still there."

"What do I tell the kids," Sam cried. Tucker rubbed her back.

"You need to calm down, Sam. This is not the end. Just imagine Danny going away for a while. He'll be back. This stress can't be good for Pammy."

"Oh, God," Sam cried. "She'll never meet her father."

"Nonsense," Tucker said gently. "Come on, Sam, you know Danny will be back."

"We don't know," Sam retorted. "Not until we see him! I know you feel comfortable but my husband is dead! Until I see him, I don't know he'll be back."

I held my hand out, stroking Sam's hair. Sam snapped her head up. "Danny," Sam asked.

"What," Tucker asked.

Sam put her hand where I touched her. "I swore I felt Danny."

"Could he already be out," Tucker asked. "D, are you there?"

"I'm here," I raised my voice. I wanted them to know it would be okay.

"Danny," Sam broke out in a smile.

"Was that Danny," Tucker asked.

"What are you talking about," Jazz demanded. "I don't see anything."

"I can't see him either," Sam declared, "but I could hear him. Danny, honey, are you okay?"

"Can you hear me," I asked, my voice normal.

"Yes, honey, I can hear you," Sam laughed.

"Danny, I can hear something but it's really weak. It's thoughts."

"This is mine and Sam's connection," I replied. Sam nodded. "We can hear each other because we're connected."

"Never have I been so grateful for the connection," Sam sighed happily. "Daniel James Fenton, you are in big trouble when you are alive again!"

"I'm so sorry, honey. That ghost was only a five and every time my army tried to intervene, the Ectoranium would make them weak. Is Doc okay?"

"Doc's fine. He's resting. Lilly and Megan are fine, too." I closed my eyes, thankful. They were my next thoughts. "I don't know what I'm going to tell them."

"They're smart kids, Sam. They'll figure it out on their own if you don't tell them," I replied.

"It took you a week last time," Sam sighed. "This is going to be the most miserable week of my life."

"No, honey. You're going to be okay. Stay with my parents. You don't need to be alone."

"I have to act like everything is okay. That's what's going to make it so miserable. I have to go to work, I have to keep up the house; I have to do everything as if nothing is wrong. That's the only way the kids are going to believe nothing is wrong."

"Ask him what we're going to do about his job," Danielle asked. "School starts up Monday. I doubt he'll be back before Spring Break is over."

"I have no idea," I groaned. "Call in for a substitute."

"He says to call for a substitute. I guess make everyone think he's sick."

"No," Mom announced. "Danielle, you're going to take care of his class."

"What," Danielle asked. "Okay, I'm his clone but nothing like Blue! How am I supposed to pass as Danny?"

"You're powers," Tucker replied. "You have the power to look just like Danny. You're going to pretend to be Danny."

"What," Dani cried, horrified. "Oh, come on, that's unfair!"

"It's the only way we are going to pull this off," Mom replied. "We can't let anyone know Danny died. We have to cover our tracks."

"But why me," Dani whined. "Jazz, Tucker and Sam have the same power!"

"Jazz, Tucker and Sam have jobs," Mom replied. "You help me in the lab. I hardly call that a difficult position to get out of."

"This sucks," Dani grumbled.

"Tell her I'll owe her one," I told Sam.

"He says he'll owe you one," Sam laughed.

"Yeah. A week of babysitting!"

"Deal," I laughed. Sam repeated what I said.

"I guess we need to sit the kids down," Jazz said, standing up.

"Oh, man," Danielle sighed. She looked to Nathan. "You hold Jamie."

"I've got Jacky," Lester replied.

Those two have come a long way in the time I've known them. They don't mess with ghosts but they work with my parents. Nathan has a degree in biology, Lester has a degree in mechanics and Danielle has a degree in Chemestry and the three of them help my parents with Fentonworks. Dani, Nathan, Lester, Jacky and Jamie live on the outskirts of town, near Hilltop. Jazz and Joseph still live in the same house they lived in when we graduated high school. It's located ten minutes from here, towards Clearmont. Tucker and Valerie live near the Foley's in a small townhouse. They haven't gotten married yet but they live together. Brit and Mikey live together in Jefferson but they haven't gotten married either. It took Brit until Prom to finally ask Mikey out.

"You need to tell Star, Kwan and Dash," I told Sam.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I'll stop by."

"Thanks," I smiled. I rubbed Sam's arm and she used her free hand to touch the area. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you so much, Danny. Rebuild your strength, honey. I need you home."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I replied.

Tucker began to speak at the same time as me, "I guess it's time we talk to the kids."

Sam closed her eyes, releasing a slow breath. "I'm here, sweetheart. I will be with you as much as I can."

"But didn't you say you couldn't control where you went and you couldn't remember the entire week," Sam said. She shuttered. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

"You aren't alone," Joseph replied. "You know you have our support."

"Rely on them, Sam," I replied.

"Just take it day to day," Mom replied. She looked around the room. "That's the only thing any of us can do."

Sam walked to the living room, her head high. I could tell it was a façade. I wrapped my arm around the small of her back and I saw some of the tension release. Sam went upstairs to our old bedroom, pushing open the door. One of the old cots Sam and Tucker used to sleep on were pulled down and Doc was asleep on it. Megan was playing a video game but her focus wasn't on target. Megan was a pro gamer, like her old man if I don't say so myself, but she wasn't hitting the high score. Lilly had her legs curled up on the couch, reading a book. I could see tear streaks on her face.

Jamie, Jacky and Joey were sitting in a corner, pushing toy cars around but they too were distracted. My little butterfly was playing happily, though, her building an advanced tower while Teresa and Philip had small constructions. Sammy was two years old while Jazz's twins turned one in February.

"Sammy," Sam said, walking over to Teresa and Philip. "Can you do me a favor, baby?"

"What, Mama," Sammy asked.

"Can you take your cousins and show them the aquarium room," Sam asked. The aquarium room was in Jacky and Jamie's old nursery. It was Sammy and Doc's favorite room, the entire room turned into something like Sea World. Sammy loved going into the aquarium room and seeing all the exotic fish and marine life. It didn't have gold fish, let me tell you that.

"Okay, Mama," Sammy smiled, excited. "Come, babies." She stood up from her block set but teetered as she stopped abruptly. "Mama, where Dada?"

"Tell her I had business with Samuels," I replied.

"You remember Uncle Samuels, right," Sam asked. Sammy nodded. "Dada had business with him. He'll be gone for a while."

"He no say bye-bye," Sammy said, cocking her head to the side.

"It was last minute," Sam said, stroking her hair. "Daddy told me to tell you that he loves you and he'll bring you back a gift when he comes home."

"Okay," Sammy smiled. Sammy took Philip and Teresa's hands. "We go see fishies!"

Sam watched Sammy lead the babies out and as soon as she left the room, Lilly flew off the couch, landing in front of Sam, the book long forgotten. "Daddy didn't go with Samuels, did he, Mom?"

"Come here," Sam said, kneeling down. Joey, Jacky, Jamie, Megan and Doc gathered around Sam. "Daddy is going to be gone for a while but he's coming back. I can talk to him but where he's at, no one else can see him."

"Why," Megan asked. "Where's Daddy at?"

Sam rubbed Megan's hair and I saw tears fill her eyes. "Daddy got really sick this morning. Grandma tried everything but it wasn't enough. Now, Daddy's going to be back. We've done this before. But it's going to be a few days and we can't let anyone else know what happened."

Megan was the first to forget Vlad. She was three years old when we first realized she didn't know who he was. Megan came across a picture of Vlad and asked me who this man was. I thought she was kidding at first but she said that he looked familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where she had seen him. When she turned four, Vlad just kind of vanished from our thought processes. I don't think even Lilly remembers him anymore. Lilly asked me about her birth when Sammy was born and she acted like I witnessed it, not that I was the one who had her. I'm not sure when it happened, but as they get older, the memories from their baby years start to vanish. Sam and I will tell the kids that Sam isn't their biological mother but we decided to go with the plan we had for Megan.

"No," Lilly whispered. "No," she screamed. "Daddy," she ran out of the room.

"Lilly," Tucker cried. He sunk through the floor, going after my daughter.

"What did you do with his body," Sam asked.

"She can't get to it," Mom answered. "I put him under lock and key."

"What about anti-ghost technology," Jazz asked. "That girl can phase."

"I hope Tucker can talk her down," Mom sighed. "She can get to him that way."

"What's wrong with Sissy," Megan asked.

"Sweetheart, what I'm trying to say is that while it's only temporarily, Daddy didn't make it." Megan's brow bunched up. "Daddy died, honey."

"What," Jacky asked, his eyes tearing up.

"But how," Jamie asked.

"Uncle Danny," Joey asked.

"Danny's going to be okay, boys. We have the Reality Gauntlet and he's an unfinished business ghost. You will see him soon enough."

"Is Daddy okay," Megan asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, a smile on her face. "He's here with us. He can't be seen because he's sleepy. You know how you get when you use your powers a lot."

"So Daddy is just sleepy," Megan asked. She nodded. "Okay. Sleep well, Daddy."

"Tell her I love her," I replied.

"Daddy told me to tell you that the loves you very much," Sam replied, rubbing her hair. Sam turned to the boys. "You too, kids."

"Love you, Uncle Danny," Joey called. Jazz laughed sadly. She bent down, taking Joey's hand. "What, Mama?"

"I think we need to go home, Joey. You ready to say bye-bye."

"Bye-bye, Jacky and Jamie. Come by and see me," Joey waved.

"Bye-bye," Jamie waved.

"We will," Jacky replied. Jazz picked up Joey.

"Let's go get your twins and my baby," Sam said, walking towards Joseph.

"She won't be for long," Joseph teased.

"Oh, goodness," Sam sighed. "I try not to think about it."

"Sammy will always be my baby," I replied.

"We can't single her out, remember," Sam replied. "We can't give her any indication that she is any less than her siblings. If that means she has to get hit a few more times, then so be it. It's better than her thinking she's better a Superior than a human."

"I know," I sighed. "It just frightens me. You know I freak over Doc. I can't imagine how I'm going to react to Sammy."

"But we have to do it," Sam replied. Sam stopped outside the aquarium room. "It's for the best."

"I know." Sam opened the door. The blue hue of the water danced over Sam's hair, creating a blue glow around her. Sammy was standing on the observation deck. "Samantha Claire Fenton," Sam declared, causing me to laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fly your cousins?"

"But Mama," Sammy protested. "They no climb!"

Sam floated up, picking up the twins. "Sweetheart, I know you like coming up here and I have no problem with you flying yourself up here, by yourself, but if you drop your cousins, they can't do like you and I can."

"Why," Sammy asked.

"Don't answer her, Sam," I warned. Sammy's in the 'why' phase.

"Come on, butterfly," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Your father's child if there ever was one."

"That's my girl," I smiled.

Sam landed on the floor and passed the twins to Joseph. "Here you go. I have to go talk to Lilly."

Sammy landed on the ground, her hands going behind her back. "Is Sis-sis okay?"

"She's fine, Sammy," Sam said. She bent down, picking up Sammy. "We're going home soon, butterfly."

"Will Dada call," Sammy asked.

"I don't know, baby. He and Samuels have to go look at another portal."

"Oh," Sammy replied. Sammy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and Sam followed Joseph out.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Danielle remarked.

"Bye," Jacky called, waving.

"Love you, turtle bug," Mom waved. "Bye-bye, peanut."

"Bye-bye, grandma," Jamie waved too. Danielle, Lester, Nathan and the twins started down the steps. Jazz stepped out of my old room with Joey on her hip.

"There you are," Jazz smiled.

"Ready," Joseph smirked.

"Yep."

They exited. "Okay, butterfly," Sam replied, putting Sammy down. "I'm going to go talk to your sister and then we'll be ready to go. Go help Megan put the toys away."

"Okay, Mama," Sammy said, running inside. She and Megan began to put the toys away as Sam walked down the stairs. Tucker had Lilly in the kitchen, sitting on the counter.

"Come on, Lilly Bear. You know your dad wouldn't want you like this," Tucker said.

"What difference does it make? He's dead," Lilly said, turning her face from Tucker.

"But he's coming back," Sam said, walking up to the counter. Sam took Lilly's hand, rubbing it between her fingers. "Look, Lilly, I know it can be difficult to understand, but he's here. We can't see him, and you can't hear him, but I know he's here."

"You just mean that in the spirit context. Daddy isn't really here."

I smiled. "Sam, I want you to repeat everything I say. You can react after I say it." I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. "Two months ago, you were getting upset. Doc had caught pneumonia, and had took up the biggest part of my time for three days, Megan had a Valentine's Day dance and I was helping her set that up. That didn't leave much time for your dad and you, right?" Sam repeated what I said, and I watched Lilly's eyes widen. "Mommy was at work, Doc was with Mommy, and Megan had a sleepover. You were supposed to go to Grandma's, but you and I had a little fight. You said I didn't have time for you anymore, and I must not love you as much as Megan and Doc. So without anyone knowing, you and I went on patrol and I told grandma that I wasn't going out that night."

Lilly's eyes filled with tears after Sam repeated what I said, although the frustration in Sam's voice was evident. "Daddy?"

"Tell her yes, it's me."

"Oh, no, Daniel Fenton. First we're going to have a little conversation!"

I laughed, "Come on, Sam. Nothing happened. She didn't leave my side once. We were fine."

"You mean like everything was going to be fine today? You should have canceled patrol and done something else with her. Ghost hunting, alone, with a six-year-old? What were you thinking?"

Tucker started laughing, "See how much he loves you? He's risking life and limb, even dead, to prove to you that he still here and he's coming back."

"What's the difference between taking a four-year-old by herself and taking the same girl when she's six years old? Lilly and I were fine. It was a fun evening."

"Fun? Daniel Fenton, when I get my hands on you, you're going to think fun!"

"Mom, calm down. I didn't really even do anything. I just tagged along."

"This is not over, you two. When your dad gets back, we will discuss this further." Sam rested her hands on her hips, the frustration evident in her posture.

"Okay honey," I said, touching her shoulder. I could tell Sam felt it. "Just don't punish Lilly. She did nothing wrong."

Sam turned to Lilly. "Are you ready to go home, Lilly Bear?"

Lilly's eyes filled with tears again. "How do we go home without Daddy, Mom? Is there anything we can do to bring him home faster?"

Sam picked up Lilly, cradling her to her chest. "No, sweetheart. Daddy is really tired. It's going to take him a few days to rest up. We've just got to be patient."

"I am going to miss him so much, Mommy."

Sam pressed Lilly against her cheek. I saw tears come to Sam's eyes. "I know, me too, baby."

"I'll be here as much as I can, Sweetheart. Tell Lilly that I am going to watch over her until I'm back to her. You guys are my world."

Sam rubbed her eyes. "Daddy says he'll watch over us. He's going to be with you every minute."

I saw a small little spark come alive in Lilly. "Well, not every minute." Tucker, Sam and I laughed.

"That's my girl," Tucker smiled.

(04)

The kids waited in Sam's old car while she ran into Dash's apartment. Dash was included in the secret six months ago. As tradition goes, there was a new King of the a list selected last year. When school started up in the fall, Dash lost the only thing he really cared about. Star had told Kwan when they got married, so he was one of us. When Kwan saw Dash spiraling out of control, he called me to see if I could boost his spirits. Dash and I were good friends so I went over there in my human form to see what was going on. Dash had taken to drinking and he wasn't looking so good. I knew what it was like to have problems and turn to something. Mine was human emotions and Dash's was the bottle.

Dash was really upset about losing the highest title in the land. He felt he had nothing to live for and would waste away. I tried to talk him down, make him see he had his whole life ahead of him. He had a great job with Team Raven and we at the Division had even offered him a full time job at headquarters but he wouldn't see that as something worth living for. Dash, skunk drunk, started turning on me. He demanded what I knew about what he was going through. I had a wife, great kids, a job, and money galore. Dash thought I didn't know a thing about loss and heartbreak.

I knew Dash could handle my secret and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone so I powered up in front of him. I asked him not to tell Paulina and he joined Star and Kwan with us at Team Phantom.

I stayed with the kids, seeing Doc sleeping in his booster seat, Sammy playing with her doll in hers and Megan squished between the two. Lilly sat in the front seat, her elbow propped up on the door. We were going to buy a new car in a few weeks because it was becoming unpractical for one of us to fly while the other drove the car. When it was just the three, this car was practical but now that we have Sammy and we're expecting Pammy, this car is turning more into a bother than beneficial. It was rare for all of us to go out at the same time because I usually flew the kids to school in the mornings but Sam is wanting me to drive them.

"Lilly," Megan asked.

"Yeah," Lilly replied, looking in the back.

"Do you believe them when they say Daddy is coming back," Megan asked. I looked to Sammy but she was ignoring them.

"Yeah," Lilly nodded. "Mommy can hear him. She repeated something that no one else knew. I believe them."

"Do you think he'll forgive us," Megan asked.

I furrowed my brow. "I don't know, Megan," Lilly said, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy didn't seem mad." Why would I need to forgive them? They did nothing wrong.

"We should have been stronger," Megan said, looking out her window. "We should not have been overrun like that."

"I don't think Dad would be mad at us for not being able to handle the ghost. Dad had his hands full, too. He was a different kind of ghost and that stuff was painful. I'm afraid he'll be mad at us for exposing Doc." Lilly put her tiny hand on the back of the seat, pulling her torso to look at her brother. "It was our responsibility to protect him and now he's sick again."

"Grandma said he's okay," Megan replied. She too looked at Doc. "He's only resting. That stuff that ghost could use made him tired."

"But he was fine when we were together. I think as long as we were together, that stuff didn't hurt us that bad. But when we separated, we were all three exposed to it equally. That's why Doc relapsed. We weren't doing our job." Lilly sighed as she released the seat, settling down. "That Daddy did seem upset about at the time. He ordered me to protect you and Doc. I didn't do it."

"Come on, Sis. You can't blame yourself. So what that you're older. You're still just a kid."

"I'm different, though," Lilly sighed. "My dreams tell me that much."

"Has the war changed at all," Megan asked.

"No," Lilly sighed. "I still see the world falling and I am terrified. We can't allow the world to fall. Not on our watch."

"Daddy will be able to handle it," Megan replied, smiling. "Daddy and Mommy are the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. That makes us the princesses."

"Wait until we turn eighteen," Lilly smiled. "We becomes duchesses. We'll get our own kingdoms."

"Cool," Megan smiled. "I hope Daddy comes home soon. I miss him."

"I miss him, too," Lilly said sadly. "It won't be the same without Dad."

The door opened and I completely missed Sam coming out of Dash's apartment. "Hey, kids," Sam said, settling in the car. "Let's go home."

"Okay," Lilly said, looking back out the window.

"How did Dash take it," I asked.

"He said he'd be by later and he'd look after us," Sam answered. "He told me to tell you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I appreciate it," I said, sighing.

"Wait," Lilly cried. "Daddy didn't go inside with you?"

"No, why," Sam asked.

"Tell her that I'm not mad," I replied. "Tell them both I'm proud of what they did and I know they done everything possible."

"Your dad said that he's proud of you. Are you kids worried that he wouldn't be," Sam asked.

"It's just… we should have been able to do more," Megan replied. She looked down.

"Girls, when we get home, I'm going to talk to you, okay. I haven't really had time to explain what happened yesterday. Once I get Doc in bed and Sammy bathed, we're going to talk girls."

"Okay, Mom," Lilly replied.

"Meet me at the house, Danny," Sam replied. She buckled up, made sure the kids were still secured and headed for home. I flew to the house. On the way there, though, I kept thinking something was different this time. I had no idea what it was but something was different.

(04)

Sam talked with the girls about Ectoranium and skated some of what we knew. She didn't tell them that Lilly was the one who warned us about what happened yesterday but she did mention that we knew and we've made some changes to prepare. Sam told the girls that according to the first timeline, Doc was supposed to get hurt as well and that seemed to put Lilly's mind to ease. The girls were put to bed and Sam done some work as I watched over her. As the evening turned into early morning, I watched everyone sleep. When Sammy was the first one up, I realized what was bugging me.

The first time I died, I had no control over what I did. I never used my powers to go where I wanted to go and most times, I'd wisp there instead of moving physically (or even spiritually). I flew everywhere I wanted to go yesterday, even across great distances. Shouldn't I have wisped home instead of being forced to fly there? Also, last time I would miss large chunks of time. I didn't spend much time conscious the first time I appeared out of the tunnel. Here, I've spend hours in this period of consciousness. What is going on?

I noticed for the first time I was exhausted. The events of the previous two days has finally weighed on me and now I'm exhausted. That is why I can't be seen, though; I need to recuperate my strength to have enough energy to be seen. If I can't sleep and I'm not having these moments of unconsciousness, then how will my spirit recharge?

When Sam woke up, she began to get ready for the day. "Sweetheart," I spoke hesitantly.

"Danny," Sam said, startled. "I thought you wouldn't be here when I woke up."

"That's what I need to talk to you about," I said, heaving a sigh. I felt the air exit my lungs but it didn't give me any relief. "I need you to talk to my parents. I think I'm stuck here."

"What," Sam asked, pausing in her dressing.

"I'm exhausted but I can't go into a period of unconsciousness. I don't know why but we need to figure it out."

"Okay," Sam nodded. She finished dressing quickly. "Dom, Gage," Sam called, her voice panicked.

"My Queen," Gage appeared.

"I need you to look after the kids," Sam replied. "I need to run to Fentonworks."

"Of course, mi lady," Gage replied.

"Call me if you need me," Sam replied, powering up. She phased through the roof, flying to Fentonworks. I followed her.

(04)

It only got worse after that. My parents tried to find any answers but unfinished business ghosts wasn't their specialty. After two days, my energy nosedived so much that Sam couldn't hear me anymore. At first, they thought I had went to rest but I found out I was able to affect the real world. Before, I could have never touched something. This time, I was able to shatter a vase. Four days after my death, I was finally able to communicate with Sam. This gave us a rough timeline but it was nowhere near accurate. We theorized it would take me twice as long to recuperate. It took me nearly a month. Every time I got so weak I lost the ability to communicate, it would take me two days to recuperate from that. I would gain ground to lose it and then gain it again. I could not keep my energy levels up and finally Mom ordered me to stay put.

I stopped using my powers and only talked to Sam during emergencies. That allowed me to keep my energy up but I was still so weak. When I finally did appear, they said my spirit looked watery and it looked like I would just vanish. We didn't take any chances, and Mom used the Reality Gauntlet. I woke up in the cooler Mom had stored my body in. That was three weeks since my death but I still felt so weak. For the entire week since my reviving, I did nothing but sleep. I just couldn't stay awake.

We spent the next week searching for answers. Every book we found said that the Unfinished Business ghost is supposed to go into periods of unconsciousness, something they call crossing boundaries. We were trying to find a reason why I didn't but no book could explain it. I tried balancing finding answers and spending time with my family but the voice in the back of my head wouldn't stop bugging me. I woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep anymore.

I wrote a note, telling Sam where I was going and flew to Fentonworks to go in the Ghost Zone. I searched the library one more time but we've read all the books. Finally, I allowed my instincts to take me where I thought I needed to go. I picked a book off the shelf, _Ghost Zone Lore_.

(04)

"In the event of a collapse between the worlds," I read from the book later that morning, "every realm would theoretically collapse. The realms are intertwined, one dependent upon another. If one fails, they all fail." I closed the book, putting it on the table. "Think back to our Ghost Zone exploration. The vortex in the middle of the Ghost Zone. Imagine if that was what interlinked the worlds. We've been wondering where the Forbidden Zone is in the Ghost Zone. What if it's not in the Ghost zone? What if it's another dimension?"

"If this is true," Mom replied, "then that could explain it. You couldn't cross over to the other side and rest. No unfinished business ghost can. According to your dreams, the portals bust open sometime in the next year, year and a half. Common sense tells us that the Forbidden Zone should have escaped by now."

"I'm thinking the Forbidden Zone is the furthest dimension away from us. So if they are breaking down that barrier, it would spread. The Unfinished Business Ghost realm would feel the effects but the destruction hasn't reached us yet. As soon as the Forbidden Zone completely breaks down the barriers, that's when they'll be able to escape. That's when they'll come into the real world."

"So the Forbidden Zone ghosts may not escape into the Ghost Zone until after the portals open," Danielle asked.

"That's what I'm thinking now," I replied. Sam nodded, with me. "The portals is the sign of the collapse. It's not the collapse, per se, it's the sign. These worlds were never meant to continually overlap."

"Which means this is our fault," Mom sighed.

"We don't know that," Tucker replied. "You might have been able to open the portal because it was possible. We're not sure what created this."

"We need to prepare everyone," Jazz replied. "This is coming and it's going to happen fast. We need to prepare the Division, the ghosts, the town and the kids."

I looked to Sam. "We can't continue to hide the kids from this. We've told them about the war, now it's time to prepare them for the fight."

Sam nodded but I knew she was scared. "It's best to prepare them than to have them overwhelmed."

"I know, sweetheart. I wished they had longer to be children, too, but this is happening." I wrapped her in my arms. "I told you this after Sammy and now I'll say it again."

"No," Sam denied. I released a breath. "I'm having my children. I am not putting my life on halt for anything. We were destined to have eleven kids. We're having eleven kids."

"It's up to you, sweetheart. You can go on birth control. I won't hold it against you."

"I'd hold it against me," Sam said, hanging her head. "Besides, I love being a mom. D.J. isn't born for another three years. The portals will be open and I won't have to worry."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Just know that it's an option. I love you, Sam."

"You might live the life of your future self when you dream but I see the kids, too, Danny. You're not the only one who has become attached."

I smirked, loving the way she knew me so well. "Okay, Sam."

(04)

We spent the next few months preparing everyone for the onslaught. Sam and I sat our children down and we began training them, even three year old Sammy. Sam delivered Pammy October 24, 2012 and we had five kids now. Pammy was identical to Lilly, Megan and Doc. She was fast paced and she hit the milestones months before she should have. By Jacky and Jamie's sixth birthday, Pammy was already running. Doc hit his milestones early but nothing like the rest of my kids. It really impressed my family to see them so advanced.

Sam came into bed after putting Pammy in her bassinet and curled into my arms. "How are you feeling," I asked.

"Tired," Sam sighed. "Pammy kept me up all night last night."

"Well, I'll be home tonight," I replied, kissing her hair. I had patrol last night so Sam was alone with the kids.

"That's great news," Sam smiled. She looked to the television and I got embarrassed. "Mayans? Really."

"Hey," I smiled, joking with her. "The world is supposed to end tomorrow, remember."

"We have real issues to deal with, not superstitions."

I laughed, because I believed her. "They're covering a special on it," I rolled my eyes. It was completely stupid. They were announcing this on national television as if it was actual news. We had other problems to deal with, like the Republicans trying to deadlock congress again. The Fiscal Cliff was ahead and I was really nervous about Boehner getting the spending cuts he wanted. We needed those funds to protect this country. Another recession will be the least of our problems if our funding is stripped. Protecting the world isn't cheap; higher taxes is the only solution to keeping this country running.

"Is that on CNN," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "It's the end of the calendar. Oh, no, the horror."

Sam laughed. "Of course it's the end of the calendar. What did you expect them to do, keep going?"

I turned off the television, snuggling down in bed with Sam.

The next morning, I was making breakfast as Sam was preparing to go out Christmas shopping. I had the Divisional feed up (kind of like Facebook but reserved for Divisional agents only). Sam grabbed the coffee, filling up her travel mug, as I looked at the screen.

_All agents report to HQ._

"What," I asked, turning off the stove. I wiped my hands, going to the computer. Just as I was about to click on the comment, the phone rang.

"I got it," Sam replied. She picked up the cordless, putting it to her ear. "Yeah?"

"We need you guys here immediately," the voice announced over the phone.

"Why? What's going on," Sam asked.

"Just come in. This might take a while. Cancel all plans. And bring your kids."

Sam disconnected the phone. "That was weird. I can usually get answers."

"The feed is overly busy," I replied, looking up. "There are hundreds of messages posting a minute." The screen froze on the feed and then the page went down. "What the hell?"

"Oh, no," Sam snickered. "Tucker's going to be furious."

"Sam, this is serious," I said, furrowing my brow. "Tucker designed that feed. Do you know how many people would have to be flooding that thing for this to happen?"

"Well, we'll figure it out," Sam replied. I dumped the food in the trash, turning off everything. Sam got the kids and we went to HQ. The kids went to the cafeteria while Sammy and Pammy stayed with us.

"What's going on," I asked as we settled in the conference room. The headquarters was full.

"We've had five hundred portals open worldwide, at least," Samuels replied, his voice shaky. "That's just how many are being reported. We're trying to control the exposure but it's happening in populated areas, now."

The room erupted in noise as I looked to Sam. This is it. This is it? "Hold up," Sam called out. "Are we seriously considering this to be the date?"

"It's been eight years since the portal opened," Samuels replied. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yeah," I remarked. "This is the last day of the Mayan Calendar."

"What," Samuels asked incredulously.

"We were watching this on the news last night," Sam replied. "The Mayan Calendar ends today and this is the day the portals open. Are we supposed to believe this?"

"Five hundred in major cities," Samuels replied. "Do you have a better answer?"

"What are we going to do to keep this away from the public," I asked, resigning. I guess it doesn't matter that the Mayan's long count calendar and the date the portals bust open overlap. There's no way it's connected.

"Every checkpoint has two thousand generators. As soon as we are notified, we will respond and deploy the shield. Anyone witnessing the portal or the agents will be bigfooted."

"Do we have people doing scouts," I asked.

"Yeah," Samuels nodded. "I also have port-ars scanning too." I nodded. The sig-ar was the radar for signatures and it was used solely to track ghosts. The port-ar was the radar used to track solely portals.

I looked out into the hallway, imaging the hunters in the meeting room. We'd have to get them up to speed and put them on the streets. We think our world is the last one so if the boundaries have been broken in our world, the ghosts will be here soon.

(04)

My pulse would have jumped out of my skin when the beep sounded. Every divisional agent had a beeper and when one of us were in trouble, it sounded. There was no ghosts around me and I just called in the eightieth portal, just from the ones I'd reported. There were thousands of portals in Amity Park alone and we had already deployed the major shield. We passed two thousand after noon. There were so many portals that they were overlapping each other. The sky above my head was more green than black and the glow casting down from the night caused me to be on edge before I heard the alarm.

I hit the button, programming it into a hummer. I flew to the agent in distress. Tucker was already onsite because he's the fastest of us all. I saw a ghost, black, fighting Tucker. I looked for the hunter, knowing it wasn't Tucker. He was fine.

I heard a gurgling sound and I turned. A hunter was crumpled on the ground, choking on his own blood. I ran to him, turning intangible just before I reached him. I jumped in him, healing him. His back was broke, along with most of the bones in his body, but his throat was slit. He healed as soon as I entered him. I exited.

"Are you okay," I asked, pulling him to his feet. He was breathing hard.

"I didn't think he was a ghost," he said, his eyes wide. "I-I just told him he needed to get to safety. I didn't know he was a ghost."

I looked up at the sky and the portals cast a glow all over the place. I looked back to Tucker. "You're okay," I said, looking back. "Stay out of this. Techno and I will handle it."

I flew to Tucker, shooting a blast at the ghost. "He's resisting my mind control," Tucker declared. That's why it was taking him so long. There was no tech and his other special power was being ignored. Tucker is having to overpower him.

"It's okay," I remarked. "We'll get him."

"You two are in for a big surprise," he laughed. "I'm only the beginning," he said slowly. He started laughing manically.

I opened fire on him, sending the ghost flying back. My beeper went off again. I looked to Tucker. "He's just the beginning."

"Alert them, Techno," I declared. Tucker nodded. The hunters needed to know that it's hard to tell a ghost from a human. I flew after the ghost, freezing him to the ground. I sucked him in the thermos just as my communicator beeped. I had a message but I knew what it said.

The beeps continued throughout the night and every ghost we faced was ruthless and powerful. There wasn't one that was below an eight. By the time morning came, I had an infirmary full of hunters hurt last night. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle and I spent hours healing hunters and civilians alike.

(04)

"Okay," I announced in front of the entire town. We had called an emergency town meeting and the new King of the A-List had complied. "The ballgame has changed, guys. This isn't the same ballpark. The sky is stuck this way. That means that while you used to be able to identify a ghost from a human, you can't anymore. Humans glow now because of the portals. I want everyone to stay off the streets if possible. It's best to stay home than to be mistaken for a ghost. My guys have enough to worry about."

"We can't hide forever, though," one of the civilians remarked. "What are we supposed to do? Let them run the place."

"Until I can come up with a game plan, yes, that's exactly what you're going to do. I had two hundred agents hurt last night and the ghosts in my team spent hours going post to post, region to region healing those they could." Thankfully, the ghosts hadn't been exposed worldwide. It came close. We had portals in rural areas that were harder to get to so by the time agents arrived, the ghosts were coming out. No one died but I had several paralyzed, amputated and broken. One hunter in Texas had his arm ripped off from the ball joint and we had to reattach his arm and then overshadow him. It took twenty minutes for everything to repair.

"This is for your own good," Samuels announced. "With the sky casting glows on everything, our people will not know if you are a human or a ghost. That puts everyone at risk. We are asking everyone to stay home unless you are instructed otherwise. If you need anything, we will provide services. We have set up an emergency hotline."

I exited off the stage, joining my team. Samuels and I were the only ones on the stage. Mom rubbed my shoulder as I picked up Sammy, putting her on my hip. Sam was holding Pammy. "It's going to be okay," Mom said softly. "We're going to win this thing."

"I'm so scared, Mom," I said, swallowing. I seriously had my doubts now. Sam and I had decided to involve the kids at an early age but what if it only got them killed sooner. Maybe we didn't think this through.

"You just need to calm down," Mom said. She ruffled Sammy's curls. "We're going to be okay. Everything is going to turn out all right."

"It's just the beginning, though," I said, looking down. "Last night is nothing compared to what we're going to face."

"I know, baby, but you can't lose faith. I know you and Sam will make the right choices. You two are wonderful parents, great teachers and you are raising awesome kids."

"Daddy," Megan asked, tugging on my pant leg. "Are you okay?"

Sammy rested her head on my shoulder, rubbing her eyes. "I'm fine," I said, bending down to Megan's size. "Let's go home and get some sleep. It's been a long night."

"I'm sleepy," Sammy moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going," Sam replied. I picked up Megan and she climbed around my neck, hanging on my back. I picked up Doc as Sam picked up Lilly. "Get some sleep everyone. We'll regroup later."

"Be careful going home," Tucker said.

"We will," I replied. "You guys be careful, too."

"Don't worry about us," Jazz smiled. She was closest to Sam so she rubbed Lilly's long black hair, kissing her nose. "Love you, Lilly Bear." Pammy was asleep in Sam's arms but Jazz gently placed a kiss on her head. Jazz kissed Sam on the cheek then moved beside of me. "I love you, little brother." She kissed me, Megan, Doc and then Sammy. "Get some sleep, babies."

"Love you, Aunt Jazz," Megan called above my head.

"I love you, too, Lady Bug."

Sam started out of the auditorium and I followed her. We put the kids in the van, Sammy having drifted off to sleep. I sat behind the wheel, buckling up. I put my head back on the headrest, closing my eyes. "Everything is going to turn out all right, Danny," Sam said. I took her hand, my eyes still closed. The feeling of her hand in mine gave me a boost of courage. I opened my eyes, looking into hers. "We're going to get through this."

"It's not going to be easy," I said, swallowing. "But yeah, we're going to do it. We have to start training the kids, though. And I don't mean the small stuff we've been doing lately. Really train."

"I know," Sam nodded. "But it's for the best, honey. We can't let that future come true. I know they're young and I wished they could be kids… but this isn't a child's world. If we want our kids to grow up and grow old," I saw her eyes fall on Sammy. I nodded as she looked back to me, "We have to prepare them."

"And we will," I nodded. "This world is changing. If our kids don't take charge, we will be the last generation that knew childhood. I don't want that reality."

"Me either," Sam said. She rubbed my hand with her fingers and I started the ignition. It was terrifying but it was the reality we faced. It was out of our hands. We wouldn't win this war. Sam and I were only twenty-two but anything we could do in this war would only boost our children. This war will last for several decades. The real fight doesn't even begin for another twenty-two years. I hope to stop that part of the war but I know that's the point of no return.

"Our children will make the difference," I remarked. Sam nodded her head, holding her chin to her chest. "We're going to be all right, Sam. All of us."

**AN: Well? Did I go too far or was it okay? Feedback welcomed.**

**Please check out my new story Eternity, up tomorrow!**

**Have a great weekend everyone!**

**Four**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Another time lapse. These next few chapters are going to jump around a lot. This chapter sticks to the same period of time, though, after it jumps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 16: Prepare**

It didn't happen overnight. The ghosts that did escape were dealt with easily enough. My hunters knew that our services were available to them anytime and they took extreme caution. The human members of Team Phantom were the most vulnerable but that didn't mean we halfas were living on easy street. There were a lot of opportunities for one of us to meet our end and I looked out for everyone on my team, regardless of DNA backgrounds.

Sam and I began training the kids the next day. With Doc, we began with self-defense like with Sammy and Pammy. We explained to Doc that eventually we would get the offense. Of course he found it unfair, but we have to take care of him first. I tried to explain to my son that it wasn't because he was weak that I was doing this, but because Lilly and Megan were advanced.

With Lilly and Megan, we focused on offense but that didn't mean that we neglected defense. The girls have refreshment courses on defense throughout the week with their younger siblings. Not only did we teach the kids how to escape, we also taught them when to escape. I wanted to drill in my children that sometimes it's more dangerous to flee than it is to stand and fight. With my children in the Amity Park school system, I wanted someone to be able to not only defend and protect themselves, but to protect others.

We spent a lot of time and resources on either bussing people out or preparing them for survival. We offered them a way out; if they didn't want to deal with this day in and day out, they didn't have to. The shelters were set up and have been for the past couple years but now we had more entrances and higher security. The civilians were put at ease when members of my army were stationed on the streets as protection, marked by identifying badges. We brought agents into the school that had other purposes than teaching and we began training the students to deal with any attack.

Pammy was two years old when I decided that we needed a vacation. I knew Sam was supposed to get pregnant again this year and everyone had been working so hard. The last time we'd had any time away from home was when Doc was one. Then Sammy was born and we didn't take any time off. With the town handling the way things were going and the amount of security on the streets, I knew everything would be taken care of without Team Phantom here. I knew things would get worse and the opportunities for privacy would be disappearing before our eyes.

I knew the opposition would be fierce so I planned it by myself. I called the employees on the island and notified them of our arrival for the week of Valentine's Day. I gave my students plenty of time and alerted the kids' teachers that they'd be doing their work online that week. The school was still using the system we set up so school wouldn't be an issue. Convincing my family that we could even spend a day away from Amity Park would be considerably challenging, though.

Wednesday before we were to leave, after school I stopped by Dash and Paulina's house. They weren't even dating but everyone knew they'd end up together. Paulina had a daughter a few months after Pammy was born and Dash moved in to help her take care of the baby. No one knows who the father is and I'm not even really sure of the child's name. I deal with Dash all the time but I don't really associate with Paulina much anymore. I knocked on the door, the child answering. I stared in shock at the nearly two year old.

"Hi," I said, my eyes wide. If I remember right, she'll turn two next month. "Is Mommy or Daddy home?"

"Maybe," she said, shying behind the door. "Who you?"

"I'm Danny Fenton," I said, bending down to her level. "I work with your daddy."

"Okay," she giggled. She closed the door. I let out a surprised laugh. "Daddy," I heard her call.

"Yeah, Rosalita," Dash asked. My eyes widened.

"Danny here to see you," Rosalita replied. She's already born? It couldn't be true.

"Danny," Dash declared. "Did you answer the door, baby?"

"Uh huh," Rosalita replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to expose yourself, baby? Okay, I'm going to go talk to my friend. You go play, okay."

"Okay, Daddy."

A moment later, the door opened. "Danny, what a pleasant surprise?"

"Dash," I said, swallowing. "Who's is she?"

Panic crossed Dash's face. "Who is who?"

"Come on, Dash," I said, crossing my arms. "I saw Rosalita but I've known about her arrival for a while."

"You've dreamed of her," Dash said, putting his arm on the doorframe. "Fentoenail, I am so sorry. Paulina bragged to Star about it so I tried to stop her. I told her about you and Gothica and your children and told her that her plan would never work. That's why I moved in here with her. Rosalita deserved a father but you deserved to be spared the heartbreak."

"How," I asked, shaking my head. You'd think I'd remember having sex with her. But then again, I don't remember Doc either.

"Paulina told me a ghost approached her and asked her to take some sperm. He gave her all the tools necessary to extract it and she kept some for herself. She went to a fertility clinic and switched the samples. I didn't want you to know. You've had so much happen to you in this department."

"You should have told me," I said, hanging my head. "I have a responsibility to her! For crying out loud, she has powers! Who is going to teach her how to use her powers, to protect the halfa existence? I appreciate you stepping in and going out of your way for me, Dash, but just because Rosalita isn't ideal doesn't mean I don't have responsibilities."

Dash looked down. "I know. I'm starting to realize that I'm not enough. She's my daughter, though, Danny. If you do anything, it's going to be as a friend."

"I'd never take your daughter from you, Dash," I said, looking to my friend. "Trust me, I understand the power of love. She may not be your biological daughter but she's yours nonetheless. The only thing I'm saying is that she deserves to be surrounded by the kids and you guys need help. When they're young like this, the powers aren't that developed. Wait until she hits school age. Pammy is an angel right now. Sammy is quickly becoming a nightmare like her big brother and sisters."

"Awe, you know they aren't nightmares. They're sweet little angels." I barked a laugh, causing Dash to laugh with me. "So, you're here for some reason. What's up?"

"I'll get back to you after Valentine's," I replied. "But first, I'm risking life and limb. I'm taking my family on a vacation while we still can." He laughed, knowing I was walking a wire. "I knew you wouldn't leave Paulina and the baby," I gave a tight smile. For the past two years, I've only known of my biological daughter as 'the baby'. "I want you to be able to have some time off with the rest of us, so I wanted to drop this off. Sorry you can't join us for our vacation."

"You don't have to," Dash began.

I held my other hand up, "Stop. You deserve some time off and I want to. Pick someplace that would allow Rosalita to enjoy herself. There's no rush to go someplace. Make some reservations; there's plenty of money here."

"I know why you're doing this, Danny. Enjoy your time off. There's no point in doing this. We'll be fine by ourselves."

"I'm doing this because I'm giving my team members a vacation but I don't want Paulina to know my secret. I'd invite you to go with us but my children would feel tied down pretending not to have powers. This is the next best thing."

Dash released a sigh. "Fine. I know how stubborn you can be, Fentina, so I'll take this to make you happy. No more, though. This is pity money. Don't tell me it isn't."

"Just a little bit," I jokingly agreed. "Take some time off. Book a cruise, spend a week at Disneyland, go see the dolphins at Sea World, go to the islands; whatever. I'll give you the time you need."

"Thanks, boss," Dash said dryly.

I chuckled. "You've done a wonderful job, Dash. You deserve the time off." I produced a card with the phone number for the island on it. "Here. If you need to get a hold of me, this is where I'll be. If the person on the other line don't speak English, just say my name. They'll get a hold of me."

"How does your parents deal with that," Dash asked, cocking his head to the side. "Not everyone in your family can speak every spoken language in the universe."

"That's true," I smirked. "They deal with it. The workers know some English and they use us a lot." I smirked. "It's not all bad, though. My family isn't overly reliant on anyone."

"Isn't that the truth," Dash laughed. "Well, good luck with the missus."

"Thanks," I droned. "I'll need it!"

"Yes, you will," Dash smirked.

I started for my car but stopped abruptly. "And Dash," I said, turning around. He looked up, acknowledging me. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"I'm only sorry I couldn't stop her from violating you like that."

"There's some things you don't know about," I said, giving a tight smile. Dash doesn't know Lilly, Megan and Doc aren't Sam's. We told Star, Dash and Kwan that the children were mine and Sam's and she used her powers to hide the pregnancy. They think Sam, Tucker and Dani have been half ghost as long as I have and we haven't told them about Jazz. Don't really want to explain how we all became half ghost. Star knows about the show but she's the only one. It's been off for seven years and I couldn't be happier.

"I'm aware of that," Dash said, crossing his arms. They understand that there's some things that are just between family and as close as we are, among the others in my team, they'll never know everything.

"Bye, Dash," I waved. I continued walking to my car. I had another eight envelopes to deliver. Not everyone was going with us on our trip but everyone was getting two thousand dollars per person for a vacation. Team Phantom was now a Class C ghost hunting group. With my children joining and everyone's spouses, we passed the limitation shortly after Doc was born. Then I had Dash, Star, Kwan, some of my campers and our future family joining. There was no way we were going to stay below the limit of fourteen.

I picked the kids up from school after I delivered all the envelopes, keeping my little secret. "Hey, Uncle Danny," Jacky declared as he hopped in the back of my vehicle. This was the only vehicle short of a bus that could pick up everyone. I bought a SUV personally last year when Sammy began preschool but I knew all the kids wouldn't fit. Knowing my parents as the geniuses they are, I asked them for a solution. They gutted the back seat, put in a row of seats that look like a C, the opening where the door is and put in a place for the kids to put their belongings in the middle. The car used to fit seven, now it seats twelve in the C seats and three in the flip seats.

"What's up, little man," I asked as Jacky climbed in. Jamie and Joey jumped in the vehicle, too. "How was school, boys?"

"It was all right," Joey replied. His rusty brown hair was sticking up with the help of some hair gel and he wore a heavy jacket. Jacky and Jamie wore cargos, Jamie in a long sleeved t-shirt while Jacky only wore a vest.

Jacky, Jamie and Joey sat down, buckling up. Lilly was the next one in the car. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hey, Lilly Bear. How was school?"

"It was great," Lilly smiled at me. She sat down away from the boys, pulling out a book. It took forever for Megan to come to the car. She's a social butterfly.

The only ones we were waiting for was Megan and Doc. I began to get nervous but I didn't want to freak. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably talking with some friends. He knows how long it takes Megan to get to the car; he's in no big hurry. I couldn't take anymore, though, and turned to the boys. "When was the last time either one of you guys saw Doc?"

"Lunch," Joey answered me. "We don't have any of the last classes with him."

"Thanks," I said, distracted. I sent my mind out, sensing for my two remaining children. Megan was surrounded by humans so I knew what she was doing. I found Doc finally and relief flooded me. The energy he was with, though, was stronger than an average kindergartener. That panicked me. "Uh, kids, I'm leaving the engine running. I'll be right back." I looked to Lilly. "You're in charge."

"Okay, Dad," Lilly replied. I unbuckled, leaving the car in the parking lot. I walked up to Megan but she rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming, Dad," Megan retorted.

"Megan, I'm going to find your brother." I glanced at her friends. "When I come back, be ready to go. I have to pick up Sammy, remember."

"Yes, Daddy," Megan replied. I knew she was worried, too. I started for the location Doc was. Who was he with? They weren't his friends, I know that much… but they aren't ghosts either. I knocked on the door and a teacher opened it.

"Dad," Doc asked, his eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay, son," I asked. I tried not to show my nervousness but I couldn't exactly hide it either. I looked to the teacher and saw two more with her. "Is something wrong?"

"Daniel just got out of breath, Mr. Fenton. He got overheated in gym class."

I nodded. "Did you take your inhaler," I asked. I could tell it was embarrassing him, because he looked away from me. "Doc, it's okay. I'm not going to freak, all right. I just want to know if you're all right now."

"I'm fine, Dad. Tom was being a jerk and I let him get the best of me," Doc said, crossing his arms.

"I've got him," I said, looking to the three adults. "Thanks for looking after him."

"It's no problem, Mr. Fenton," one of the adults replied. I wanted to pick up his bag but I forced myself to ignore it. I had to make him fight his own battles. One day, he'll be tired but this time, instead of a human bully, there's going to be a Forbidden Zone ghost there. Doc needs to learn how to push himself but keep going.

Doc picked up his bag and we walked out of the classroom. When we were alone, he held his head down. "I'm sorry, Dad. I keep screwing up."

"Hey," I said, putting my hand behind his back. "We learn from screw ups. We are obligated to screw up. I've done it, you've done it, I'll do it again, you'll do it again. It's the only way we learn, Doc."

"I wanted to prove to him I was strong," Doc said, his head still down. "Tom mocked me, saying my sisters could beat me up. I thought if I finished the run first, I could prove myself."

"Your mother and I have told you countless times, Doc, it's not about winning or finishing first. We're not going to win this war by being the fastest or being the strongest. We're going to win it by being the smartest. Now, I know Lilith and Gale can fly circles around you but my Rook is going to play a vital part in this game."

I saw a smile tug to his lips. "Thanks, Dad."

"I thought like you did when I was younger, Doc. I thought it was about being stronger and faster. It's not. Someone told me not to neglect my brain because it was the most valuable muscle I had. I wish I had listened to him sooner. It took you to make me realize that if I didn't think smarter, nothing would matter."

Doc came in close and hugged me as we walked the vacant halls. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, slugger."

We entered into the hall where Megan last was and she was still chatting it up with her friends. I coughed, causing Doc to snicker. "What," Megan whined. "I'm talking, Daddy."

"And Sammy is waiting," I replied.

"Well, I've got to go," Megan sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Call us!"

"I will. Bye." Megan walked up beside her brother and I. "Happy?"

She is too much like her father. "Yeah. Let's go." I led the kids to the car, opening the door. Megan and Doc climbed inside, Megan sliding the door closed. Doc sat down with his cousins while Megan sat down beside Lilly. After Doc and Megan buckled up, I put the car in drive and headed towards Sammy's preschool.

Sammy planted a seed in a Styrofoam cup and I was carrying it back to the car. "When will it grow, Daddy?"

"In a few weeks, butterfly," I answered. I opened the door, picking her up. I put her in her booster beside Megan and secured her. Sammy wanted the cup back so I handed it back to her. "Be careful, Sammy. If you spill the dirt, you'll lose the seed."

"I'll be careful, Daddy," Sammy declared.

"Good," I smiled. I slid the door shut, climbing in the front seat. I buckled up. "Sammy."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Were you a good girl," I asked.

"I was great, Daddy," Sammy said, her child voice hyper. She's had chocolate.

"You kept your powers off, right. You didn't turn off the bracelet."

"No, Daddy. I didn't use any powers!"

"Good, girl," I smiled. I put the car in drive and took the boys home. After I dropped off my three nephews, I took my brood home. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, baby," Sam kissed me back. "How was school?"

"I had more kids surfing the internet than doing science," I frowned. "Slow day."

"Aw," Sam smiled. "Don't worry. At least they didn't go to sleep."'

"That's true," I smiled. "It was only ten minutes, though. I thought I could hold their attention that long."

"Well, they're still adjusting to going back to school," Sam said, stroking my cheekbone. "Spring break is too far away."

I smirked, knowing she had no idea what I was planning. I left the living room, allowing Sam to greet our kids. "Dada," Pammy declared, running for me. She jumped in my arms and I caught her mid-air. "You home!"

"Hey there, wiggly worm," I said, balancing her on my hip. "You want to go grade some papers with Daddy?"

"Yeah," Pammy declared.

"Dinner is in forty minutes," Sam alerted us. "Megan, I want you off the phone in thirty minutes."

"Awe, Mom," Megan complained.

"Listen to your mother," I replied as I carried Pammy and my briefcase upstairs.

"Any homework, kids," Sam asked. I couldn't see their reply, but I knew the answer from Sam's response. "That first."

"Mom," Megan complained.

"No phone until your homework is done," Sam replied.

"This sucks," Megan grumbled.

I smirked at Pammy. "Mommy's the boss, huh?"

"Nut uh," Pammy shook her head. "Daddy the king!"

"That may be so but I am still terrified by your mother when she gets angry," I answered. I put Pammy with the toys in my study. It was supposed to be a place where I could be alone but the kids complained about having nothing to do. When you can't beat them, join them.

I sat down at my desk, pulling out my microchip from my briefcase. I was one of the few teachers who still had paper products so I carried a briefcase with paper, pencils, pens, a sharpener and any papers I want to hand out. The paper never leaves the classroom, though; if I'm using paper, it's to be done in the ten minutes of class. I collect them before the first bell and they have to finish them before the final bell.

I inserted the chip, bringing up my computer from class. It's a lot easier to transport a microchip than a laptop so I have my computer at school and my computer at home. I have several backups so it makes it more practical than carrying a laptop, even if it is nearly indestructible.

After I graded the paper products, I picked up the phone and called Chicago. My father-in-law answered. "Hello," he said cheerily.

"Hey, Jeremy," I greeted.

"Danny," Jeremy declared happily. "How is my favorite son-in-law?"

"About to face the wrath of your daughter," I smirked. "Look, I was wanting to let you guys know I'm taking the family on vacation starting Friday. Pamela likes to come down for the holidays so I wanted to give you a heads up that we wouldn't be here Friday evening. I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

"Well," Jeremy sighed, "there's some bad weather up here through the weekend so we were accepting the fact we couldn't make it. Chicago is a lot nastier than Amity Park."

"No kidding," I frowned. "You could always…"

"No," Jeremy declared, his voice firm. "I did it once and that's it. I don't like that ghost place."

"Can't say I didn't offer," I joked.

"No, I can't say that," Jeremy agreed. "When the weather clears up and you guys get home, we'll get together. Let the kids know we love them and we'll see them after Valentines. Have fun, Danny."

"After Sam stops skinning me, I'll enjoy the time off," I smirked. "Be careful, Jeremy, and give my love to Pamela."

"I will," Jeremy replied. "Bye, Danny. Love you."

"Love you, too," I smiled. I never thought we could have a working relationship, much less a pleasant one. I hung up the phone. Don't get me wrong, though. We're not big chums. We still clash on a lot of things, mainly how many kids we have. Mrs. Manson wants Sam to go on the pill or tie her tubes. Sam, obviously, is against it. That always comes up when they come down.

"We going somewhere," Pammy asked.

"Yep," I smiled. "You're going on your first vacation."

"Yay," Pammy squealed. I smirked, signing into my account. Fifty of my students had already completed their assignments and I had another 27 who had yet to send it in. I sent the completed assignments through the checker but I'd go over them by hand after dinner. First, I needed to check my correspondence and send some out.

I have disclosed my email to everyone so even their parents can write to me. Believe me, I have received some angry letters before demanding to know why their kid was failing or why I gave their kid an F on this or that assignment. Because that's what they deserve. I don't treat one kid special because of titles or association. That doesn't go over well with some people.

I reminded my students who hadn't completed the assignments that it was due by the beginning of class and sent some emails to the parents of a few kids who wanted to disrupt class instead of work. Ten more assignments came in while I was doing that. Two of my completed assignments were tagged and I pulled them up. One was having trouble because I knew she wouldn't slack off like this but the other one was being cute. I added a note to the flag, sending it back to that student. If they did not correct the assignment, he'd have his pass suspended once I came back. The threat didn't hold much water but I'd make good on it after our time off. The second one, I tagged with a request to ask me any questions she had and try again. I gave her an extended deadline, to have it done by the end of school tomorrow.

I tied up some loose ends and picked up Pammy, taking her to get washed up. I formed ectoplasm on the basin at a height she could wash her hands and let her clean up. We sang a song so we'd know how much time we washed our hands. Finally, Pammy was ready for dinner.

I put Pammy in her high chair. "Go wash up, kids," I announced as I strapped Pammy in. I kissed Sam again. "That looks great, dear."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "Let's see if you say that after you eat it."

"Oh, no," I groaned. Tofu. That always means tofu. "I talked to your dad," I changed the subject.

"Oh," Sam asked, cocking her head. "When?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes ago," I replied. "There's a storm in Chicago and they can't get out. They'll be by after the weather clears up."

"She's not going to pester me about it some more, is she," Sam groaned.

"Probably," I gave her a tight smile. "Don't pay her no mind. She doesn't understand, honey. You have to admit it looks weird. Two twenty-four year olds with five kids; she thinks we're spreading ourselves too thin."

"Still, it's none of her business," Sam said, drying her hands. "If we want to have thirty kids, that's our decision, not hers."

I wrapped my arms around Sam. "I know. She's just worried for you, honey. Just let it blow past you. We know why we're doing this. She doesn't have to understand it." I looked at the table. "Where's Ida?"

"She's not feeling well," Sam sighed. "I used my purifier and it's not helping." Sam let out a slow breath. Ida was getting sicker. We're worried she isn't going to make it through the winter.

I kissed her head. "It's okay, honey. We're going to make it through this."

"How do I go on without her, Danny? She's always been there for me."

"I know," I said, kissing her again. I rubbed her hair. "But we're not really losing her. Three of my grandparents are dead and one of them lives in the Real World."

"Granny says she's ready," Sam sniffled. I rubbed her hair out of her face. "How can she go without seeing D.J., Donnie or Jay? How can she say she's ready to leave us?"

"Sweetie, think of it from her perception. She hasn't seen your grandfather since you were seven. That's a long time to go without the love of your life. Imagine if you hadn't seen me in sixteen years. Wouldn't you be ready?"

"I guess one of us is going to be in that situation," Sam sighed.

"You've already been in it twice," I joked with her. She laughed through her tears.

"It's still going to hurt, Danny," Sam said. She released a shaky breath.

"Of course it's going to hurt. I know Grandpa will still be kicking around, with a brand new glow, but I'm not looking to shove him off a building anytime soon. We're selfish. We want to hold onto what's ours and not let anyone else take it from us."

"We better get the food out," Sam said, standing up. She wiped her eyes. "I don't want the kids to see me like this."

"I love you, sweetheart," I said, kissing her. I helped her set the table.

(04)

I brought the plate into Ida's room before we all sat down to eat. "Hey, Granny."

"Hey, Danny," Ida smiled at me. I pulled her bedside table to the bed and put her dinner on top.

"Sorry. It's tofu."

"That's all right," she said. She took my hand. "You'll take care of my Sammy, won't you?"

"Come on, Ida. You can do it yourself. You'll be around forever."

"I wouldn't belong here, Danny, and you know that," Ida said. "Look, I don't know about this 'everyone becomes a spirit' you and Sammy tout but I know if I do become a ghost, my place wouldn't be here. My God separated the realms for a reason."

"You also believe in fate," I said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "If God didn't want the realms to be connected, do you think there'd be ghosts around now?" I still don't know about a god but I respect her beliefs.

"Maybe," she nodded. "But you have to admit it won't be safe. I've heard the two of you talking. This old bird isn't as dumb as she looks."

"Now, Ida, I never thought you were dumb… or a bird." She laughed. "No. It won't be safe. Any ghost in their way is taking their own existence in their own hands. But we have no idea what kind of ghost you'll be. If you're anything like Sam, you'll be strong."

"Sammy got that strength from you, Danny."

"We're still talking about Sam, right. The twenty-four year old?" She nodded. "That's my wife, you do realize. I couldn't do that."

"And why not," she asked. "Sammy allowed her parents to push her around before she met you. Sam used to think her place was at the feet of others. She met you and she knew she had two feet for a reason and it wasn't to bend her knees. Sammy is strong because of you, Danny. Why do you think Pamela and Jeremy didn't like your parents?"

"Because we aren't normal," I replied, shaking my head.

"You don't fit their bill of normal and that is part of the problem but it's mostly because you reversed what they spent years drilling into her. They didn't want her to be independent. They wanted a perfect daughter, not an independent woman."

"Pam and Jeremy aren't so bad," I smirked.

"Not anymore," she nodded. "Sam set them straight. It took her putting her foot down for them to realize this was the way it was going to be. You didn't see them after Jonah left. They lost control and they didn't like that. Jeremy could have stood by Sam on this but he was too busy trying to be the perfect couple. When you called Jeremy, they realized this was the only chance they had to get their daughter back. They would have never allowed you in the family had you not called. They wouldn't have been in Sam's life to have it count but you became approved literally overnight."

"I don't care how it happened, Ida. They are there for the kids, they support Sam and I'm more liked than gum on the bottom of their shoe; what more can I ask for?"

"I'd say they like your parents more than gum on the bottom of their shoe," Ida smirked. "You, you're more liked than a delayed flight. A nuisance, but tolerable."

"Okay. I'll accept that," I smirked. "So, did Sam heal you or just use the purifier?"

"She used both. I had pneumonia but she tried to find out what caused the pneumonia. As I said, you can't heal old age."

"Well, rest up. You're going to need your strength. You have grandbabies to spoil."

"Yes, I do," she smiled. I stood up, kissing her on the cheek. She touched my cheek, kissing me back. "Thanks for the chat, son." I knew she used the Hebrew word but my mind translated it.

"No problem, Mother," I said, using my Hebrew to return it. She smiled as I left her room. When we get on the island, she'll feel better. I'll just have to make sure she stays cool. The island rarely gets hot anyway except where Mom and Dad modified it for the beach. I still remember Mom and Dad's reaction when Sam, the kids and I arrived after our wedding. Mom was furious that Vlad had this place just to 'hold me prisoner'. She didn't believe Vlad used the island before he met me.

I sat down with my family and we ate dinner. We ended up ordering pizza and not telling mommy.

(04)

Pammy was up all night with an ear infection but by morning, she was healed. We didn't have the luxury with Doc or Sammy. When they got sick, we had to heal them. Sam was against the idea of healing them after every illness but I did it anyway. Lilly, Megan, and now Pammy don't have immunities so why should we neglect two of our children because they're different. Plus, if I didn't do it, someone would. A night of illness is sometimes too much for the kids as it is. The first time Megan had a two-day cold, Lilly almost took her to the Ghost Zone.

I took the kids to school, picking up my nephews. Instead of waiting in the car, though, I went in to get them. I sent Joey out, chatting with Jazz. Joseph was still asleep but I knew she'd fill him in. I told her about the trip and she did object but she listened to reason. The thought of seeing the twins in the water sold her, though, and she said she'd start packing. We'd leave tomorrow after school. I did the same thing with Lester and Nathan, having them to tell Danielle to call me when she got off her shift. I'd already arranged it with the Division to have us off circulation duty starting tomorrow night.

I drove the kids to school, taking Sammy with me to class. I'd drop her off at preschool during my free time. It only took me ten minutes, three if I was flying, to drop her off. I try not to fly though because it gives her bad ideas. We learned with Lilly it's a bad idea for them to have powers in public at this age. I've used the Reality Gauntlet countless times to clean up an exposure. Lilly's been bracelet-free for two years now while Jacky, Jamie and Megan just lost theirs last year. The rest wear the bracelet, Doc and Joey on probation. If they use their powers, the bracelet turns on automatically. The only problem we have is once the bracelet is turned off, it stays off and Sammy learned where the off button was. She was the only kid that thought that way. So proud.

After school, I prepared to face my wife. When the kids darted in the room, the look Sam gave me said she already knew. I kissed her on the cheek but Sam used her plant control to string me up. "Hey, honey."

"A vacation," Sam demanded. The plants tightened their vines around my wrists and legs, securing me. "There are twenty ghosts attacking a night! Fifteen injuries are reported a week. And you want to take from that!" She was talking about Forbidden Zone statistics. There's more ghosts than twenty attacking a night and we have more injuries than fifteen a week but that's all we count. Anything else is small fry.

"I increased patrol," I defended. "Come on, Sam. It's the only chance we'll get to spend some time together and it's not like there will be no work. You know the workout room on the island. Come on, sweetheart."

"I would have liked to been told ahead of time," Sam said, putting her hands on her hips.

"So you could have time to talk me out of it. No way." She pulled the vines harder, causing me to go spread. "I mean, I love you honey."

She released the vines, allowing them to go back to growing at a regular rate. Why did I think having live plants in a house where a good Undergrowth lives was a good idea?

"We will spend time training this week," Sam said, dropping her hands to her side. "And next time you hide something behind my back, I'll hold you down with five vines." I gulped.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, walking away in big steps. Man, that is one scary woman when she's mad.

She was scary enough without powers. Now that she has powers of her own, she really is the woman who makes the devil say 'damn, she's up' when her feet hits the floor. But that's my wife!

"Hey, Dad," Megan asked.

"Yeah, Lady Bug," I asked.

"If I have Mom's hot core, does that mean I can control plants like her too?"

"I don't know, sweetie," I said. "Grandma Simmons has a hot core. You may develop fire, not generation."

"That'd be cool," Megan smiled. She kissed me on my cheek. "So we're going to your island. We haven't been there since I was a baby, right?"

"That's right. It was after your mother and I got married. We went around the world and then met the rest of our family on the island. You were so cute. You wore your hair in pigtails and I have a picture of you on the beach wearing nothing but a smile."

"Dad," Megan said, turning red. I do love embarrassing my children. It's finally my turn!

"You're the one who pulled the diaper off," I laughed. "You'll have to talk to your aunt about the picture, though. Jazz thought it was too cute."

"I'll have to get her back," Megan grumbled. "And destroy that picture."

"Never going to happen, little missy," I smirked. "That picture is in a safe place." All my pictures from the early years are. I miss when my babies were still babies. Sam and I never miss an opportunity to capture some memories on film now. That was the bad thing about having Lilly, Megan and Doc so close together. By the time we figured out that their memories wouldn't last a lifetime, it was too late to do anything about it. We didn't even learn it from Lilly. Lilly always acted as if she didn't know who Vlad was anyway. Megan, though, was a surprise. We didn't bring him up and maybe that's the problem. It hurt Megan to think about Vlad so we tried to protect her. Now, she's lost the only thing she had left: her memory.

Sam had work the next morning so we packed up that night. The kids were packing too but they didn't have a lot of summer clothing. Before I knew it, Lilly and Megan were crying out they were going to the mall and a transport service driver took them away. I scoffed, looking to Sam. "Since when do they send drivers to our kids without our permission?"

"Since when do you complain? They'd fly themselves if they couldn't get a driver. I like this a lot better. At least they'll have protection."

"True," I sighed. I have no control when it comes to pre-teens.

Sam and I continued to pack.

(04)

Finally, Friday showed up. Everyone was ready for this trip. I had went to the mall during my break instead of taking Sammy to school because she doesn't have school on Fridays and it's her and Pammy's time with Uncle Samuels. I was allowed to shop for me and Sam and I allowed a few treats for both of us. There were plenty of places for privacy on the island; there was only two places that were deemed unsuitable for private activity. The main swim area which is the largest beach on Halfa Island and the kiddy area next to the bathhouse. It was the shallow area and it was the safest place for the human babies to play. Anywhere else was open space, though, and Sam and I could frolic in privacy.

I picked up our luggage once it was shrunk to fit in the mint box and put it in my shirt. I was wearing cargo shorts even though the snow outside was beginning to stick. I was ready for some sun and so was Megan. She had on a coat over her sundress. She wasn't immune to the cold like Sam and I was. Sam wore pants and sleeveless shirt like always but she'd be changing once we got to the island. Lilly of course was in mourning. She loves the winter.

"Okay, Cujo, watch the place for us, boy," I said, scratching his ear. Cujo yapped happily. "And you know where we are if you need us or change your mind about coming." I had the security system installed but Cujo was the best defense we had besides the two half ghosts that usually lived here.

"Bye-bye, puppy," Pammy waved from Sam's arms.

"Love you, Cujo," Sammy waved. We've had him as a part of the family since we moved out of Fentonworks. He doesn't always stick around but this is his home.

"Let's go," Megan declared. "I want the sun, surf and water!"

"Can I please stay," Lilly moaned. "Kelly's Mom would let me stay with her!"

"No," I began. "Look, Lilly," I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "This isn't only for the hot core group. We cold cores will have a treat, too. I promise."

"Okay, Dad," Lilly mumbled. I smirked.

"Let's go. Everyone should be at Fentonworks already."

"Trigger the rings, brood," Sam replied. I was holding Sammy while Sam was holding Pammy but the others would fly themselves.

"You stay in human form," I instructed Sammy. She's got her ghost form—she won't name it, though—but she's too young to be doing this on her own. She's only been doing this a year.

"But Dada," Sammy protested.

"Come on, Butterfly. You'll get your chance on the island." Sammy squealed in delight. "Of course, Sammy. You'll be having fun like the rest of us."

The five of us flew to Fentonworks. Star, Kwan, Connor and baby Anna were already there. They were Ags but they didn't have any advanced development. Star and Kwan's oldest son was just an average two year old while their youngest daughter was on par for a seven month old. They didn't have powers, they weren't advanced, there was nothing ghostly about them. The only thing special about them, besides normal specialties, was Star and Kwan was taken off the list along with Dash, Paulina, Jazz and Sam. I wasn't going to take Paulina's name off the list of affected students but Dash begged me. No one knows those six were affected except for those who remember the attack.

"Hey, Connor," I said, bending down. I put down Sammy and she ran over to Star who was holding Anna. "What's up, little man," I asked, giving him my pinky. Connor pulled on it, laughing. "He's as cute as always, Star."

"I had something to do with it," Kwan joked. I smacked his hand, giving him a man hug.

"Nah," I laughed. "You know the man has nothing to do with the kids unless they did something wrong."

"Kwan, deal with your son," Kwan nodded, tilting his head in the direction of Star.

"And that's my boy," I pointed out. We laughed.

"You're right. He's only mine when he does something wrong."

"And that's a lot, huh," I smirked.

"You have no idea. I'm terrified about this trip. He can't get into the lab, can he? Because he will seriously blow the place up."

"Mom and Dad can't even get into the lab," I added pointedly. "The only way I can get in is to phase through the ground and come up through the floor."

"I'm trying to find a way to get in there. The SOB even put a layer of ectoplasm between the layers so you can't even destroy it. I tried cutting a hole in the floor."

"Who are you talking about, Grandma," Lilly asked.

"A former friend of ours. We got the island from him. He vanished and we were the only family he had." I'd allow the lie because the truth might have them asking some questions I'm just not prepared to answer.

"What happened to him," Megan asked. "He didn't die, did he?"

"No," Dad answered. "He just dropped off the map. He was troubled and he wanted a new start. He's alive, just no one knows where he is."

"Oh," Megan said, nodding.

"Well, let's load up," I said, wanting to get off this subject. I never intended for them to forget about Vlad but now that it's done, I feel we can't take it back. Not until they're older at least. "Heads up, Dad," I declared, linking him under his arms and flying him through the house. I did it quickly to get it over with but Dad screamed bloody murder.

"Don't do that," Dad demanded. Sam, my kids, Jazz, Joseph, Joey, Teresa, Philip, Danielle, Jacky, Jamie, Lester, Nathan, Tucker and Valerie arrived.

"What's wrong, Grandpa," Doc asked. "It's just flight."

"Paw-paw," Sammy giggled.

"Funny," Pammy laughed with her.

The shoot delivered Mom, Star, Kwan, Connor, Anna, Ida, Brit, Mikey, Mom and Dad Numbers Two and Three. "Grandpa doesn't like flying." Philip started to cry, Jazz starting to bounce him. "Much like someone else."

"I'm with ya, buddy," Dad said, bending over.

"Where's my grandparents," I asked. The Simmons were coming, too.

"Mom and Dad said they'd meet us on the island. Rafe and Miranda haven't arrived yet."

"They're on their way," Tucker replied.

"Thanks," I nodded. I walked over to the control panel, deploying the anti-ghost shield. It allows the kids to use their powers on the ship but they can't phase out of the ship. Mom would not take Jacky and Jamie anywhere without insurance that they couldn't disappear mid-air. "Okay, you kids can use your powers but if you try to leave the ship, you won't be able to phase."

"No problem, Dad," Lilly replied. She hopped on the couch, pulling a book out of her back pocket. She curled up, her legs behind her, propping her arm with the book on the armrest.

"When do we arrive," Megan asked, taking her coat off. She hung it on a rack, sitting down in a chair and pulling her cell phone out.

"Four hours," Mom replied. "As soon as Rafe and Miranda get here, though, we can leave." Megan scoffed, putting her eyes on her smartphone. She began to text and I knew we lost her.

"Uh," Star said, looking around. "Isn't this the Fenton Blimp?"

"It's actually the Ops Center," I replied. "Right now, it's been converted into the Fenton Jet. The Ops Center transforms into a plane and a blimp. It's been updated in the last couple years."

"The trip during Danny and Sam's honeymoon was miserable," Mom replied. "Several hours to and four hours back in pilot seats. I decided we could create a living space for the jet so the lab equipment is boxed up and the space converts to this. This is a lot nicer now."

I sensed my grandmother right before she and Grandpa entered the jet. "Sorry I'm late. We're still on, right?"

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Thank God," Megan replied, still texting.

"I want to see what Dad has in store for us that like cold temps," Lilly replied. I smiled.

"Well, let's get in the air," Mom replied. "Everyone, please have a seat." Mom walked over to my oldest daughter. "Feet on the floor and back straight." Mom swiped Lilly's legs off the couch, sitting her up straight. Everyone started to take a seat as Mom did the same thing to Megan. Megan got upset, though. "After we get in the air, you can do what you want." Sam, Star, Kwan, Jazz, Joseph and I buckled in the six youngest and took our seats. Dad went to the cockpit, detaching the Ops Center from the house and getting us in the air. He programmed Auto Jack and joined us, letting us know we could get up. The six of us released the youngsters and Teresa, Philip, Sammy, Connor, and Pammy went to play while Anna lay in the bassinet Mom set up.

(04)

"Oh, my God," Star declared as she stepped off the Fenton Jet. "You own this?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "It's unchartered. That friend Mom was talking about found it and used the technology he and my parents created to hide it. But yeah, it's mine."

"It's so beautiful," Star said, astonished.

"And huge," Kwan remarked. Vlad changed the island from the last time he brought me here. I thought he had only added the house. Turns out, Vlad had more planned than he ever told me. There's a large bathhouse, bigger than what his employees would need, a saw mill, working plumbing, a water mill, fields, green house, a barn, some kind of clinic and the house itself was larger than I imagined. What I did see of it was a small portion. I only phased outside, went through the ground and went into the lab. This is only the seventh time I've been to the island. I had more time to explore the sixth time.

"This is so awesome," Megan decreed. Vlad didn't have as many beaches as we have now but we agreed that if we spent any time down here, it'd be for the summertime feeling. We spent a day removing some of the rocks and bringing in sand. I still had the rocks I sat on for those two days, though. I couldn't bring myself to destroy them.

"Be careful and let someone know you're going out when you go. Have fun." I'd let them take care of their stuff later.

"Well," Lilly asked me, her hands on her hips. I laughed. "I don't like heat, Dad. You know that."

"I know," I smiled. "Come on." I lifted into the air, Lilly following me. In the northern portion of the island sat the cliffs and the knob. The Water tower and the water mill were back there, behind the barn. There wasn't much of a coast for swimming as most of it was tide hitting the rock wall and there were no fields in that area. "Okay, how about turning this into a winter wonderland? I'll change the air to freezing temperatures and I'll convert the ocean into your own private Antarctica. What do you think?"

"That would be awesome," Lilly declared. I had planned for this and brought some artic gear to store in the water mill. We never used the water mill but the presence of a water mill meant Vlad had plans to produce grain and other goods. It really makes me wonder what his plan was.

The first thing I did was create an ectoplasmic barrier between the shield and the island. There was plenty of space between the two so I only took a portion of the area. The halfa kids came to see what we were doing so I used them to chase the marine life away. Sam used her powers to remove any kelp or whatever from the area. Once we were free of living creatures, I shot a blast of ice at the ocean and everything from the ectoplasmic barrier to the island froze several feet thick. It wouldn't melt, not even in the hottest temps this region could produce.

Next, I accessed my cold core and began dropping the temperature in this area. I drew an invisible line and everything between that line and the new ice rink became colder. I lost Megan at that point as she went back to her heat. Megan stood just outside the imaginary line so I knew it was working. As the temperature reached freezing, snowflakes started to fall. I left the temperature at that degree and it continuously snowed.

"Daddy," Lilly declared, hugging me. "I love you! This is so awesome!"

"I did it for you but anyone can use it. I'll let you do with it what you want."

"It didn't hurt you, did it, Danny," Mom asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It took a bit of power but I was preforming a big job. And it'll do this year round, too, because of the way ghost ice work. It's why the Far Frozen live where they do even though the Ghost Zone doesn't have seasons. I used to think the Far Frozen was on Earth because humans could touch it but it's just the way ghost ice is. Ice isn't spectral, per se. It's one of the strongest ghost powers. All core powers are."

"It's the same way I can heal others without overshadowing them," Sam replied. "My core is hot and heat can regenerate. I developed this power from my nature powers. Undergrowth could do the same thing if he wanted to. It's probably the reason he could regenerate himself."

"Personally, I think he could regenerate himself because all he cared about was plants. It wasn't himself he was regenerating, despite his claim. The ghost was inside those tangled vines; he was only summoning the vines to create that appearance. Sam could do the same thing but she prefers stringing up her victims."

"Yes, I do. You'd know all about that, wouldn't you honey," Sam smirked at me.

"Yes, I do," I nodded.

"Well, I don't have a hot or cold core but I can't stand this," Tucker said. "I'm going inside."

"Wait up," Valerie called. She linked her arm with Tucker's and they went towards the house.

"Don't stay out here too long, baby," I replied. I kissed Lilly's head and joined Sam. I slipped my hand behind her back, walking towards the house.

"Thanks, Daddy! I love it," Lilly called.

"You're welcome, Lilly Bear," I called back. Sam and I entered within sight of the house. The house was enormous. It looked like a mansion. It was four stories tall, the lab, unmarked beneath the ground, making it five. It was brick with these huge columns, four in total, marking the sides. Above the columns was a balcony. The entire structure was surrounded by paved walkways with beautiful native landscaping done. Sam and I walked along the walkway, seeing the front. The entrance was away from the new winter wonderland so it was quite a walk. I'm not sure how big this place is but I was terrified of losing the kids when we came here six years ago.

"Vlad never done anything small, did he," Sam joked with me.

"No. That man was obsessed with big. If I had known what this place looked like when he kidnapped me, I would have skinned him. I thought a mansion like his. No, this place looks more like a palace than a mansion."

"Actually, I think it looks more like a hospital. The rooms are even reminiscent of a live-in hospital."

"Whatever he modeled it after—or wanted from it—he went too big. No one needs a place like this. I mean, how many kids did he expect us to have?"

"Thousands," Sam answered. I looked to her but she was just looking back at me simply. "Think about it, Danny. What was his one goal? We have five kids because of this goal."

"He was going to use this to save the Halfa race," I asked. "How?"

"He had something planned," Sam shrugged. "You either talked him out of it, unknowingly, or he changed his mind. Considering this was here when you defeated Pariah, I'd say he changed his mind because he fell in love with you."

"He did plan on knocking me up two or three times a year with multiple kids," I said, shaking my head. "That man was crazy sometimes. Others, he was a genius."

"I think you were crazy too when you thought he was a genius," Sam said. She pushed me gently.

"Maybe," I joked. We arrived at the entrance. When we first arrived, it was a simple entrance with double doors. Now, it still had the double doors but it has a porch. The house faced the ocean so we created a wide flat porch. This was tropical weather so we installed a canopy over the porch and had several seats. A few of the employees were sitting on the porch when we arrived. Sam and I stepped on the porch and entered the house, exchanging greetings with the natives.

The entrance opened up to a wide foyer. Afternoon light shined in through a large stained glass, lighting up the area. Sam and I walked into the living area. It was very spacious, with dozens of couches, chairs, tables, televisions and bookshelves. The room split in two, one way going deeper in the house while the other way lead towards the stairwell. In all honesty, you couldn't reach the end of the house very easily in this location. If you headed to the stairway, you would reach the east end of the house in fifty yards. It was huge.

The other side was even further and we were only in the front part of the building. This house is enormous. I honestly couldn't imagine exploring everything in a day.

Sam pulled my polo towards her, forcing me to grind into her side. "Ghost boy?"

"Yeah, Ghost Girl," I asked with a smile.

"Let's get lost."

"Sounds good to me."

**AN: One of my readers said the last chapter moved too fast for them. Anyone else have that feeling? I don't want to overload my readers so if it feels like it's going to fast, let me know.**

**Anyway, here's a shameless plug: check out my new story "Eternity". It's in Sam's POV about her and Danny's wedding. It's set in this same universe!**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!**

**Four**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Okay, this chapter has social issues, secret keeping and adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 17: It Begins**

We might have left in the afternoon, but it was already Saturday on the island. The humans tired out in the middle of the afternoon because of jet lag but us half ghosts were able to stay up the entire day. After ten hours on the island, I broke off on my own. I flew to my rocks, sitting in the middle of the ocean. It seemed like a lifetime ago that I sat on these rocks, afraid of Vlad. I got lost in my thoughts, thinking back to that week ten years ago. It was the middle of February so I was wrapped up in that horrible two month nightmare. Even now, ten years later, from November twenty-sixth to February fourth, I'm the most vulnerable. Technically, I made it through those dates but the anniversary of Freakshow was just nine days ago.

"Danny," Mom's voice called out. I jumped up, floating. Mom had one of the boats and a sig-ar. "Are you okay? What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," I replied. I landed back on my rocks, looking through the shield as I had that day.

"What about," Mom asked, tying the boat to one of the rocks and joining me. I held my knees with my arms.

"About that week," I said, hanging my head. I saw Mom furrow her brow. "The bad time lasts until February fifth."

"What does February fifth have to do with Vlad," Mom asked me.

"Personally, absolutely nothing. To me, everything. That's the date Freakshow controlled me when I stole those jewels. I was afraid of turning out like Vlad, I hated being restricted and this clown comes into my life and controls me. He stole a day of my life. The first two months were the worse."

"I'd say," Mom said. She rubbed my shoulder. "You don't have to worry anymore, Danny. You're not alone."

"I know I'm not," I said, looking to her. "And believe me, this has nothing to do with that. It's just… I sat here more than ten years ago, looking through that shield wondering if I'd ever be free. Wondering if I'd see you guys again. Now I'm back again, with my family. I have a great bunch of kids, three of which I haven't seen in a while. A lot has changed in those ten years. A hell of a lot. Vlad isn't even here anymore and the strangest thing is I miss him. Ten years ago, I prayed he'd leave me alone and now I pray I could see him one more time."

"You sat… in this very place," Mom asked. I saw her swallow.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Vlad dumped me on the beach and left me alone. I wanted to know how far I could go because I knew he had something in place and this is as far as I went. I sat here for two days before Vlad dragged me back to the camper."

"Are you sure this is the best place for you to be," Mom asked me, rubbing my shoulder. "Maybe it's too much on you."

"No," I said, shaking my head. I gave her a smile. "Like I said, Mom. A lot has changed over the past ten years. That's what has me the most upset. It's not about what happened ten years ago, it's the comparison."

"I am so sorry for sending you with that maniac, Danny," Mom said, probably for the millionth time since I returned her memories six years ago. I hugged her.

"I'm not. Sending me for that one week of hell changed that maniac into a decent man. Going through that hell gave me five children I cherish more than life itself. The pain I went through gave me a marriage I couldn't dream of. That week made me, Mom. Changing it changes me."

Mom cracked up laughing. What I said wasn't meant to be funny. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean for me to laugh at that. It's just a marriage you couldn't dream of?" I started laughing. "Sweetie, you did dream of it."

"No," I said, even though I was laughing. "I didn't dream of it, Mom. Sam and I are different. We're even different than the latest dream we saw. If Lilly's dream happens this timeline, it will go differently. Our kids will be ghost hunting. They will be included, even Sammy. I'm not going to hide Sammy from danger and wonder why she dies in twenty years."

Mom looked down. "Is it just twenty years away?"

"Yeah," I said. I released a shaky breath. "It's happening too fast, Mom. I'm so afraid of failing."

"Is that why you wanted this family gathering? Are you afraid that you'll wake up one day and one of us won't be here anymore?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Ida is about to become a ghost anyway. Our family will always be together because I'll die before I'll lose anyone of you guys to oblivion. I wanted this because the kids are growing up and I want to spend as much time with them as I can. I don't want them to think back to their youth and remember family times as training. I'm not naïve enough to believe we can waste a week without any training but I don't want my children to lose their childhood. They'll lose it soon enough. Lilly's nine!"

"Wait until she's twenty-four," Mom gave me a smirk. "How did you grow up on me? You were supposed to stay my baby forever."

"I know what you mean," I said, sighing. "Lilly isn't supposed to be growing up like this. And Sammy," I whimpered. "It's like she was born yesterday in my mind. She's four!"

"You grow up fast," Mom said, ruffling my hair. I smiled. "I'll never get you to complain about that again."

"I have hair to ruffle. What is there to complain about?"

Mom smiled, pushing me gently. I stood up, diving into the water. I came up, lifting the boat up intangible. Once the tie was disconnected from the rock, I turned the boat solid again and settled it upon my hand as if it was a bottle of soda. I held my hand out for Mom to join me.

"No matter how many times I see you doing things like this, I'll never get used to it," Mom said. I took her hand, pulling her to my side. I flew the boat and Mom back to shore.

"It's nothing," I said, shrugging. I put Mom on the beach and took the boat back to the dock. I flew back to Mom. "It's like carrying a book bag over my head."

"But it's a two hundred pound boat you're holding over your head single handedly."

I shrugged. "Two hundred pounds is nothing to us. Sammy can lift two hundred pounds."

"What about Pammy," Mom asked.

I nodded my head incredulously. "Yeah. Pammy is a pure halfa. Of course she can lift two hundred pounds."

"So you meant the weakest of your children can even lift that boat like that."

"I don't know like that," I said, grimacing. "She's so small. She might get squashed."

"All right. You've been up all night. It's time for you to get some rest."

"I'm ready for it," I sighed. It was after eight on the island but back home, it was three in the morning.

"Hit the showers and get to bed," Mom said, swatting me on the behind. I smirked back at her, heading for the bathhouse. There should be towels and clothing already in there.

After breakfast, the three of us convened on the top of the peak overlooking the island without any instruction to do so. I wasn't surprised to see my wife and best friend waiting for me; I was used to having thoughts I wasn't even aware of and Tucker spreading the word. I stood atop the cliff, overlooking the island below. Jazz was on the kiddy beach with her twins and Connor. Most were still inside but I could see Megan heading to the main beach.

"What's this about, sweetheart," Sam asked me.

"I've been keeping a secret the last few days," I said, looking to her. Tucker stood on the other side of Sam, each one of us flanking her. Tucker had his arms crossed, looking over the island. He knew. "I wanted to be able to tell you two this in private and yesterday was just the wrong time."

"Okay," Sam said, confused. She looked to Tucker but he offered no answers. She turned back to me. "Is now a good time?"

"Probably not," I replied, "but I'm going to tell you anyway. I won't tell anyone else, though. That's why Tucker only told you."

"You're starting to worry me, Danny. What's going on," Sam asked me.

"I paid the remaining of our team for vacations and I personally delivered them Wednesday. I stopped at Dash and Paulina's first and Paulina's daughter answered the door. Rosalita was my daughter, Sam. Paulina kept some of my sperm for herself after Vlad used her. Star found out, told Dash and he stopped her from telling me."

"Wha—but—oh, my God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I sighed. "I was worried about you, though. We're not Rosalita's family, Sam. We'll be doing this as teachers, friends the most. I want to include her with the kids but they can't know the truth. No one but us six can know the truth."

"So you don't want the kids to know that Rosalita is their sister?"

"No," I answered. "I was hoping we could come up with a cover story. I don't want them to know she's my biological daughter but I want her to be able to be identified as a halfa."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Tucker replied. "The kids don't know halfas only come from us. You and Sam taught them that ghost powers are natural so when another halfa comes along that's not family, it will only enhance that lesson."

"Tucker's right," Sam answered. "The kids will be thrilled to have another halfa friend. They get along with the ghost kids at the castle, there's nothing hinting that they won't get along with Rosalita. Telling them she's your daughter, or at least treating her as such, will cause more trouble than telling them she's a halfa."

"What about you two," I asked. "Is there going to be any trouble from you two?"

"Sweetheart, this is your decision. I stand by what you want to do."

"The way I see it is Team Phantom is a family. Rosalita is Dash's daughter, therefore she is family. Blood does not matter."

I smiled. For once, the phrase was being used in reverse. For so long, we've considered non-blood relatives family but now, we consider someone who has my blood coursing through her veins as family but not because of DNA. Dash was her father, not me, the same way that Sam is my children's mother and not me. I carried them but that's as far as it went. I was a surrogate, Vlad was the donor; Sam will always be their mother.

"I appreciate this, guys," I said. I looked to Sam. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Danny. We're responsible for her but only in the way we're responsible for the demis. They have none of our blood in their veins but we're still responsible for them. Don't you agree?"

The demis was a name Mom picked out. She liked the name half ghost for Adam's species but it was taken. Because I had been calling my species halfas for years when she discovered us, she called the babies being born demi-ghosts. The children looked exactly like humans, no ectoplasm and no ghost forms. She has deemed my children halfas because they have ghost forms. That's how she determines a species.

If the person has no blood, they are ghosts; if they have ectoplasm and can transform, they are halfas; if they have no ectoplasm but have powers, they are demis; if they have ectoplasm but can't transform, they are Amalgamates; if they have no ectoplasm and no powers, they are human. That's only five species; Mom says the reason the kids don't have the temperature intolerance and they have all of their senses is because they were born like this. It has more to do with the genesis generation than being a halfa. No one has an answer as to why the kids breathe in their ghost forms and why their vitals are normal, though.

"Let's enjoy our vacation now, though," Tucker brought me back to the present. "We will have time later to introduce the kids and think about Rosalita."

"Yeah," Sam said, touching my shoulder. "For now, I want to spend time with our children and be with family."

"Yeah, that sounds great," I smiled at Sam. I put my hand on top of hers, pulling her close to me. "See ya later, Tuck. Thanks for calling this meeting."

"No problem, you two," Tucker laughed. I caught sight of him crossing his legs mid-air, floating above the cliff. Holding Sam's hand, we flew to the beach behind the cliff. We dove in the water and I triggered my ghost breath. I pulled Sam close to me, going to kiss her when she triggered her rings. She surprised me.

"Aren't you going to transform," Sam asked me aloud. She was in ghost form so she could talk.

I triggered the rings. "You want to talk," I asked, raising my eyebrow. "I kind of had other plans."

"I was just asking if you were going to transform," Sam said, shrugging. She wrapped her arms around my neck, using her fingers to massage my head. "I have no intentions of only talking."

"I don't follow," I said, setting myself apart from Sam. "The only thing we can't do underwater in our human forms is talk. Why would transforming be such a big deal for you?"

"Breathing is kind of essential to being a human," Sam laughed. "Don't you think?"

My eyes widened. "You don't know how to not breathe in human form."

"I can hold my breath for a period of time," Sam said, slowly.

"No, honey. We can cease breathing in human form. I'm sure I told you but I never taught you. I am so sorry."

"Oh," Sam said, surprised. "Well, that's not a problem. You can teach us later. Maybe tomorrow. But for now, I don't want to be distracted during my time with you now."

I kicked back to my previous location, capturing her lips with my own. "I don't know," I whispered. "I have no problem getting distracted." I hooked my hand behind her back, lurching her closer to me. Sam began to kiss me, feverishly and passionately. It was just us two this morning. Our children would get their time later.

We rejoined our family mid-morning just as Lilly was returning from spending time in the winter wonderland. It was perfect timing. We called Megan away from the beach and Pammy and Sammy from the playroom, joining Doc in the library. Sam and I sat our five kids down at the table. We had agreed during our time together it was time to explain to the kids who Eddie, Jake and Will were.

"Okay," Sam said, sitting down across from our brood. "Your father and I have decided that now is the best time to do this. You all know Eddie, Jake and Will, but there's something you don't know about them. Your father and I thought it was best to allow you kids to warm up to them before we properly introduced them. Eddie, Jake and Will aren't just other kids. They are your brothers."

"What," Lilly asked, furrowing her brow.

"Everyone who ever lived becomes a ghost when they die," I said gently. Sam and I decided now was the best time to explain it to them because Eddie and Jake are almost two by ghost years and Ida will pass soon. We don't want our kids to look at death as everyone else looks at it. They have never been separated from anyone in the family; we don't want them to think they are losing Ida. We will teach them the value of life but they will hopefully understand death, when it can't be prevented, is natural.

"You mean the ghosts were once like us," Megan asked.

"Does that mean Eddie, Jake and Will used to be alive," Doc asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "Life is fragile. There comes a time when life in this realm can no longer continue and the process is becoming a ghost. It's like what happened two years ago. Daddy's life was made fragile by that anti-ghost element and he couldn't continue to live in this realm. The only difference is sometimes, a soul chooses to stay behind. That's what Daddy did. When they don't go to the Ghost Zone like Eddie, Jake and Will did, they become Unfinished Business ghosts. The Reality Gauntlet identifies the UB ghosts as human still and can revive that particular type of ghost. Once they cross over, though, the soul goes through a process that is incompatible with human life. There's nothing else to do. That's why Eddie, Jake and Will are in the Ghost Zone and not with us."

"What happened to them," Lilly asked.

"Eddie and Jake would be just nine months younger than you, Lilly. Ghost juveniles age five years to look one year older so while they only look two, they're really nine. When Eddie and Jake were still alive, there was a period of great stress during their pregnancy. They couldn't handle the stress and they passed away. They live with Grandma and Grandpa Simmons now but we will have the option to bring them home in five years. Will was also a stressful injury. He'd be just a month younger than Doc."

"Uh," Lilly said, her eyes widening. "How? If you were pregnant with Doc, how did you get pregnant with Will?" Sam and I looked at each other, scared. Sam hadn't meant to say that and I didn't even catch it.

"Is William not Daddy's," Megan asked.

"No," Sam said, looking down. "William isn't mine." My eyes widened as I watched Sam renounce William. "You kids were too young to remember but your father and I had a brief moment of trouble during that time. It was a stressful time for both of us and we were fighting. Daddy made a mistake and a child was created from it. We didn't even know about it until after she had done it. She made it clear what she thought of her child and I consider him mine."

"Did what," Doc asked, shaking his head. I couldn't believe Sam was doing this. She's not really lying. I did make a huge mistake, creating a child and the other person threw the children away. She's only painting the picture with William instead of Doc.

"Life begins at conception," Sam said. "As soon as a life is started, it doesn't just go away. No one can just choose not to be pregnant anymore. When an abortion is preformed, the child just doesn't vanish. They become a ghost."

Lilly's eyes widened. "Are you saying Daddy's mistress aborted William," she asked, horrified.

"I'm saying the person Daddy had the affair with decided a child wasn't in the cards," Sam said slowly. I know she was speaking very carefully as to not lie, just mislead. "But because this person didn't want the child didn't mean he was unloved. I will never look at the baby and see he isn't mine. Regardless of who's blood courses through the veins, family is made of who loves you. That person may have created him but they weren't family. Family is more than blood and DNA."

"Like Uncle Tucker," Doc asked. "Even though he's not really Daddy's brother, he's still family."

"Or Aunt Brit, Grandma and Grandpa Foley or Grandma and Grandpa Calloway. Don't you ever think someone has to share your DNA to be family. There are people in my life that are in no way related to me but I love them more than the sun and the moon."

"Daddy," Lilly asked, looking to me. I looked to her, swallowing. "Why would you cheat on Mommy?"

"I've asked myself that question a million times, honey," I said, putting my arms on the table. "It was a mistake that I regret but I wouldn't take it back. I got a son from that affair that I love very much."

"Why can't the guys come live with us now," Doc asked. "We could put the bracelet on them."

I nodded. "We could but that's who they are. You kids… belong in this world." I just about said they were part human but I changed my mind. We've already got ourselves in one jam, I didn't want to get us in another. "Eddie, Jake and Will belong in the Ghost Zone. When they're old enough to know better, we can allow them to cross into this world but no matter where they live, they will always belong in the Ghost Zone."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It must have been hard on you to lose three children."

"It was hard on everyone," I said, looking to Megan. "But we understand that just because the boys weren't going to be a part of this world didn't mean we'd lose them forever. I wished all three of them were still with us but I don't see them as gone. We are so lucky to have this piece of them."

"So why did you want to tell us this now," Lilly asked. I wasn't sure how much of this Sammy and Pammy were getting. Pammy was capable of understanding this but Sammy was distracting her. It wouldn't matter in three years anyway. Pammy would forget it when she got older. Sammy had the attention span of a four year old so while she could remember this conversation when she gets older, she doesn't have the mental capabilities of processing it like the rest of our children.

"There's someone in our life that we will lose. I don't know when but there's nothing we can do to stop it. Your father and I decided that it was time we explained to you about how a ghost exists and we knew you'd have questions about the boys. I accidently let it slip about William. I'm so used to him being my son, I don't even think about the other person anymore."

"She doesn't deserve him," Megan said. "How could someone pick something over their own kid? What could have meant more to her?"

"I don't know," I said, taking Megan's hand in mine. It's ironic that she should be the one to say this. Megan has a sister out there with her father and she was the one Vlad had the hardest time leaving behind. "All I know is everyone has a choice. It's a choice you have to live with for the rest of your life and I'm certain it wasn't easily made. No one makes that choice lightly."

"How is it a choice? I don't understand, Dad. How did she get this thing done," Lilly asked. I swallowed. Now, I had to explain abortion to my children.

"Not everyone knows about this other dimension," I said softly. "There are people out there that even deny an afterlife. Our town is unique because Grandma and Grandpa opened a portal and the ghosts escaped in the town. Mommy, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Valerie, Aunt Jazz, Aunt Danielle and I kept the ghosts in the walls but this is the only place that everyone knows about the existence of ghosts. You'll learn next year about this, Lilly, because ten years' learn about where ghosts come from. Think of it as ghostly birds and bees. So while we understand what the process does, not everyone thinks that way. Many people believe life begins after birth. It's kind of like how some ghosts believe life doesn't begin until after death. That's why some ghosts kill with mercy. They think the ghost existence is better than the human existence."

"This is legal," Megan asked, her eyes wide. "This woman killed your son and she gets away with it!"

"Megan," Sam said gently, "it's complicated. While I don't like the process, I see it's uses. The mother could be pressed up against a wall. She's pregnant and she can't afford to have a baby, maybe the baby is sick and it would be a strain on their life, there are multiple reasons abortions are performed every day—."

"Time," I cut in, hoping to drown out day. I didn't want the kids to know how many times this is performed. "What your mother is trying to say is not everyone is like us. We have five children and we're only twenty-four. Not everyone has the finances to do this. The beginning of conception is dangerous anyway. Maybe William would have died anyway. We never know when our time is. Sometimes, it's before we even begin."

Sam closed her eyes, releasing a subtle sigh of relief. She knew she was about to open a can of worms we weren't ready to deal with yet. It's a hot topic among the top Divisional board members as it is and these are full grown adults. The kids can't possibly understand the details of abortion. It's black and white to them. This world is filled with gray areas, though.

"It shouldn't be legal, though," Doc agreed with his sister. "Look at Will. He'll be a year for five, Dad! Shouldn't that mean something?"

"It does mean something, Doc. William will still grow up. Ghost biology is very strange. We will look young for the rest of our lives because of the ectoplasm we inherited. The people who didn't inherit ectoplasm are ravaged by age. Aunt Brit will age much faster than the rest of us. Ectoplasm won't allow the boys to age at a regular rate. It's their biology now."

"It wouldn't be Will's if that was illegal," Doc said, hanging his head.

"We don't know that," Sam replied. "Life is fragile, kids. That's what we're trying to tell you. Everyone dies, kids. We never know when it's going to be our time, though. William could have been taken from us another way."

"Are the boys coming over," Lilly asked, her voice quiet.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "They're supposed to be over sometime today. Now, we don't want you guys telling this to them, okay. William is my son, no matter who his mother is."

"Okay, Mom," Lilly smiled.

"You can count on us," Megan nodded.

"Will you tell him eventually," Doc asked.

"Eventually," I replied. "Now, we just want him to be a kid."

"Hey," Sammy squealed. I looked to her and Pammy's location and Pammy had Sammy's blanket. "Give it back!"

"No," Pammy laughed. Sammy stood up on the chair, climbing up on the table. Sam and I chuckled as Sammy walked on the table to her sister's spot. Pammy floated out of her high chair with the blanket.

"Give it back," Sammy demanded again. Pammy flew higher. Sammy began to float up but Pammy darted away. Sammy went after her, the girls playing chase. I allowed them to fight it out. It's great practice.

"Who do you think is going to win," Sam asked.

"Pammy may be stronger but Sammy is smarter. She'll think of a way to beat her sister."

"That's what we want," Sam said, standing up. She bent down to Doc's level, hugging him to her chest. "Be smarter, not stronger."

"Can I go play with Jacky, Jamie and Joey now," Doc asked, looking up at his mother.

"Yeah," Sam said. She pulled the chair out for him to get down. Doc ran out of the room.

"I want to go swimming. Is that okay, Dad?"

"Lilly, how about you join Megan," I asked.

"I'm going to go read in front of an air vent, that's why," Lilly said, standing up. "Maybe I'll go swimming tonight."

"You know," Sam said, straightening herself. "When I was younger, I used to hate the sun. I'm still not a huge fan but I've learned that everything has its place. Maybe you'd like it if you gave it a try."

"A summer a year is enough for me, Mom. I appreciate what you're saying but I've gave it several tries. Nine of them to be exact." Sam and I laughed. "Later."

"How did she give summer nine tries," I asked, laughing. "She was eight last summer."

"She's probably talking about her first summer," Megan scoffed. "Later!"

"Be careful, baby," I replied. I stood up, flying over the table.

"Lazy," Sam shook her head. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry I made you out to be the bad guy but it was either…"

"I know," I said, stopping her from completing the sentence. You never know when we have a snoop around here. "I was the bad guy. I'm the one who made the mistake, not you."

"That time," Sam said, her voice quiet. "I made the mistake today. What was I thinking telling them I got pregnant when Doc was already conceived?"

"We didn't know," I said, kissing her head. "We lost Will before we even found out about Doc. So much went wrong with his gestation that it wasn't even funny. You told them how much younger the twins were from Lilly, it was only natural to tell them how old Will would be from Doc."

"Thank you for stopping me from saying how many abortions are actually performed," Sam said, putting her hand to her head. "They are too young to understand that."

"We're too young to understand that," I said, rubbing her hair. I kissed her head. "Every time we have the debate, I change my stance. I'm about to lobby to make murder legal. Just remove the gray area."

"No," Sam said, shaking her head. "What they need to do is increase education. People need to take responsibility for their actions. Their policy of forced adoption isn't any better and you know it. We don't have the resources to make sure the mother doesn't deliberately kill the baby. There were still abortions before Roe versus Wade. People will find a way. The solution is in making people realize that abortion isn't birth control. If you have a car but you can't afford the payments, driving it off a cliff isn't getting rid of the responsibility, only the car. Now you need a new car and you still have the payments on the old one, not to mention jail time if you're caught in insurance fraud."

"But abortion is birth control," I said, crossing my arms. "At least, it gets rid of the child. What responsibility do they have to that ghost? None. There's no jail time, there's no repercussions; they get off Scott free. I do like the idea of forced adoption. If they don't want the kid, then there should be repercussions for being irresponsible and getting pregnant. Picking up a box of rubbers isn't that hard. There's no excuse. We force men to pay child support after a marriage fails, why shouldn't the parents be forced to continue what they started. When we have sex, Sam, I know I have a chance of getting you pregnant. I make a commitment to you and I will always keep that commitment, no matter what. Sex isn't entertainment and then reproduction. The ghosts have this down pat. You can't get a male ghost pregnant accidently. There's only one reason someone touches that area."

"But human reproduction isn't male ghost reproduction, Danny," Sam objected. "The ghosts don't have this down pat. Female ghost reproduction is at an all-time high. Females still have a higher chance of getting pregnant. We can't stop that just because people choose to be irresponsible. We went through the same thing two years ago. Just because someone chooses to misuse a gun, does that mean everyone should have that right taken away?"

"If all gun owners were more responsible, the irresponsible gun owners wouldn't exist," I objected. We got into that during the gun debate of 2013. Sam was pro-second amendment. I thought my children should be safe. We don't allow some people to drive drunk because others are responsible.

"People will find a way, Danny. If we have forced adoptions, we will have people hiding their pregnancies until it's terminated. What about the kids placed in child services? We have so many kids that need good homes. What happens when millions of kids are put into circulation? Sweetheart, in an ideal world, no child will be aborted but until paradise arrives, we are stuck with imperfect people who make stupid mistakes."

"I guess," I sighed. She was right about that point. The nurseries in the Ghost Zone are full of children. If we put that in the Real World on top of the thousands already in foster services… what then? Tucker joked about child labor but it's an honest question that no one can answer. Our country is going broke as it is. We are already twenty-two trillion dollars in nation debt, three trillion more than projected. The portals just nearly broke us in a million pieces last year. The entire world is having financial troubles and the war hasn't even begun. I really regret in thirty to fifty years when we will have mass famine and pestilence. We're trying to prepare for a world absorbed in survival but all the experts keep saying the same thing: massive death totals.

"Honey," Sam asked, touching my hand. I looked up at her. "It's going to be all right."

"No, it's not, Sam," I said, walking away from her. I sat down in Doc's seat, propping my hand on the table. "The world is going to change, no matter what." I laughed out bitterly. "It's either a planet-wide war between humans and ghosts wherein the human race is nearly wiped off the face of the planet or a complete global financial meltdown wherein the human race is nearly wiped off the face of the planet."

Sam pulled Megan's seat back out, facing me when she sat down. "What is worse?"

"That's supposed to make me feel better," I declared, snapping at her. "Sam, our children will grow up in a world where people starve because there's not enough food. There will be anarchy. The United States will crumble to a third world country and this is the best solution? I don't want the ghosts to escape, Sam, but there is no better alternative. The world is coming to an end no matter what happens in twenty years. Oh, my God, and when we run out of money, how are we going to keep the ghosts out of our world? It'll happen no matter what, it's just a matter of when!"

Sam swallowed. "We can't save the entire world, Danny. We want to but this is too big. The only thing we can do is keep pushing back."

"But there's a fucking cliff back there, too, Sam," I said, hanging my head in my hand. "We keep backing up, trying to avoid falling down the trench in front of us but there's one behind us, we don't know the size of this one and it may actually be worse!"

"My first job is to protect my kids, Danny," Sam said, her voice firm. I kept my eyes shielded, feeling so lost. "I will not sacrifice my daughter for anyone. When that day comes, I won't care about anything else. My job is to make sure our eight kids make it out alive. I will still go there to protect the world but if it comes down to my kids or the planet, my kids come first."

"I agree," I said, looking up at her. "It just makes me wonder, Sam. Was Tucker right? When he said maybe we should tell everyone, would that have made a difference? We weren't as broke as we were then. We weren't even ten trillion in debt then. It's more than doubled in six years."

"We can't change the past, Danny," Sam said, rubbing my arm. "I've already resigned this fight, Danny. My job is to protect my kids, save who we can and try to live while we can."

"You figured this out a while ago, didn't you," I asked, looking to her.

Sam nodded. "We all have. We haven't told anyone else. Danny, you won't have to worry about becoming director. Unless something happens to Samuels in the next ten years, if we're lucky, by the time he dies, the Division isn't going to be as it is now. Samuels is creating a new way of doing it. When the United States collapses, the Division will be the new government."

I covered my face. "Why didn't you tell me," I asked, releasing a breath.

"We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone who didn't already know. Tucker doesn't even know… I think. I haven't told him. I talked to Samuels in private two months ago. He told me that they've known for the past three years. They knew in the first several months. The cost to keep the planet safe… it's too much. The UN is already arranging for a world power. There will be five directors when this takes place. It will spread the power out, like the constitution stated, so that no one is a supreme ruler. It will be global, though. The planet will be ruled by the Division. I'm trying to talk Samuels in beginning it now."

"Are you crazy," I declared.

"That's the same reaction he had," Sam said drily.

"We can't be in a civil war when the ghost war starts, Sam. They will crush us."

"And that's the same thing he said," Sam nodded. "I know you're right. It's just… if we were doing that now, we'd be a lot better off. As it is, we have countless bases set up in enemy territory because they won't do it and we have made countless more enemies because we have invaded their land to patrol the portals. Maybe if we were in charge of everything, we could stop it."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Nothing is going to be able to stop it. Everything will change when we lose."

Sam released a breath as we both regretted the fight to come. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I wanted to keep my mind off the future. That's why we came here: to focus on the present.

Grandma and Grandpa Simmons brought the boys over at noon and before Sam or I could take them, my mothers had stolen them. I hugged my grandmother and my grandfather and then welcomed my sons to the Real World. William squealed in Mom Number Two's arms, content. Eddie was chatting with Mom, his baby voice hyper. Jake was already dragging Mom Number Three to the kitchen and I didn't get the intimate welcome I wanted. I heard him banging on pots and pans.

"You are getting so big, Eddie," Mom said, bouncing him. Mom kissed his cheek, causing Eddie to laugh.

"Thank you, Maw-Maw," Eddie said, his voice excited.

"You didn't have any trouble getting Will did you," I asked.

"No," Grandpa shook his head. "We went to the castle and Anastasias handed him to us. We've been there before and we've never had any trouble."

"Anastasias said you enrolled Eddie and Jake in the school there. Is that true," Sam asked.

Grandma nodded. "Yeah. It was time for them to go to school but we wanted the boys to be together. They love hanging out together."

"How are the boys liking school," Tucker asked. He nearly made me jump out of my skin. I didn't see him enter the house.

"It's fun, Uncle Tucker," Eddie replied. "We learn true history, guest speakers come in, we get to play with new people and we can be normal boys. Jake doesn't like it but I like blending in."

Eddie and Jake were advanced by now. Will knows many words and he's learning quickly but he still acts like a baby. Eddie and Jake are starting to act like my halfa children at age four. Will is more like Pammy.

"Play," Will declared. "Please."

"Say it right, Will," Sam said, knowing he could do better.

"May I go play, please," Will asked. I smiled.

"Okay," Mom Number Two agreed. She put him down and he took to floating. Will flew to the playroom where Sammy, Pammy, Connor, Teresa and Philip are.

"Will," I called. Will stopped, turning to me. "They know who you are, son. You don't have to hide you're our child."

"Really," Will asked.

"What about us," Eddie asked.

"They almost know everything," I said, crossing my arms. "I haven't told them the whole truth."

"Okay, Daddy," Eddie nodded. Eddie would stay with us for a long time but his brothers liked striking out on their own. Eddie liked attention so long as we aren't falling over him as being a prince. Jake loves attention, too, but he was more of a 'look at me' kind of attention getter. Eddie liked being recognized; Jake wanted to capture everyone's attention.

"When are you going to tell them," Grandma asked.

"When they're older," I said, taking a seat in the living room. Sam sat down beside of me.

"We don't want to confuse them," Sam replied, placing her hand in mine. "We wouldn't have told the boys except they knew."

"It's pretty hard not to," Eddie replied. Everyone started to take a seat, spreading out amongst the chairs and couches. "They will start to notice the energies eventually. It's time you tell them before they find out on their own."

"The kids could feel the difference when Lilly was twelve," I sighed. "Right now, I can't see them noticing anything. They are still too young. I know you can sense the difference, Eddie, but we want you to know we are your parents. Not Vlad."

"I know. I've never even met Vlad before," Eddie shrugged. It was weird seeing a boy the age of two shrugging. I haven't seen it since Lilly. "But I can sense Mom's energy and compare it to mine and I know she didn't carry me. I sense yours and I can tell you are the carrier. If I ever sensed Vlad, I could tell he supplied. It's a ghost thing. But I know who my mom is."

"So long as you know," Sam smiled. Sam looked to my grandmother. "So, Carla, any change in the Ghost Zone."

"Not really," Grandma said, looking down. "I talked to Skulker a few cycles ago. The breaches are getting more numerous and that means more are escaping. He said that ten percent of the Ghost Zone is exposed. It's getting worse."

"We knew it would," I sighed. How did we get back here?

"What we need to do is let it go," Tucker said. "No one wants to deal with this today. Eventually, we won't be able to ignore it. Right now, let's not go there if we can stop it."

"Of course," Sam said, hanging her head. "I'm just worried, that's all. I haven't been to a board meeting in days. I wonder what's going on."

I pulled out my smart phone. "It's Sunday, seven o'clock in Amity, Sam," I said, looking at the clock. "You wouldn't be at the headquarters anyway."

"But I'd be going tomorrow," Sam sighed. "Sorry. I'll drop it. I'll be fine." I pulled her close to me, kissing her hair. I recommended for Samuels to put her on the board of directors when we graduated so Sam has an active part in the Division. Tucker doesn't have any titles in the Division but everyone here is a vital part of the organization. Mom and Sam are both on the board so I'm sure Mom knew about us running out of money eventually as well. That's who she was talking about. Team Phantom didn't know.

"If they need to get a hold of us, they know where to reach us," Mom replied. "For now, let's just enjoy the time off. I for one am glad not to babysit those idiots."

Mom wants to redo the rules. Mom wants to inform the members of congress about the upcoming war and prepare all law enforcements. She thinks the lowest deputy should know what we're facing but she is almost alone in her thinking. It's too many people involved if we do that so most are against the idea. If we tell the house and the senate, then they will be telling friends and distant family members and they will tell others and we will have mass panic on our hands. So the only thing we can do is alert the federal agencies and only certain members of them. Not everyone in DHS knows about ghosts, but there are members in every division that do know.

"Maddie, I get where you're coming from but you know that is not the way," Sam said, looking sympathetic.

"So we are supposed to leave people vulnerable," Mom asked, raising an eyebrow. "The DHS stockpiled AR-15's before the portals even opened! It's not right, Sam, and you know it. We will be prepared for this attack but people out in the country will be slaughtered."

"I'm more worried about populous places," I said, crossing my leg over the other. "Ghosts go where there are opportunities to feed, Mom. These ghosts will go where there are plenty of people to target. I never came across a town in the south that had less than twenty-five thousand people that was being attacked. They want opportunities to create the most damage. The country will be the last attacked."

"That was one case," Mom said gently. "We have no idea how they will react. All we know is there are nine thousand killed in twenty years. Who knows where those people lived?"

"Well, after Sammy died I flew around the area and I saw major metropolitans with body bags on city sidewalks. I don't know if there were any attacks in the small towns."

"And we shouldn't leave these people vulnerable to attack," Mom said.

"Enough," Tucker cut in. "We get that this is on everyone's mind but we aren't here to strategize. Just leave it alone for a few days. Jeez, people."

I looked down. "Sorry. What else do we talk about, though? Tell me if it feels right to talk about the latest contestant on American Idol when we know what's on the horizon?"

"Of course not," Tucker said, looking to me. "But one of these days we are going to pray to be able to shut it off but we won't be able to. Do you want to think back and realize we wasted precious family time talking about something we can't prevent? The truth is, Mom, no matter what we do nothing will help. People will die, the ghosts will get out, massive food shortages will happen, and no amount of prepping and no amount of warning will stop it. The only thing giving advanced warning will accomplish is what we have been faced with for the past eight years. There will be massive panic, serious doubt and debilitating worry. Give the people a few more years of peace. Sometimes, I wished I didn't know."

"I'm sorry, Tucker," I began to say.

"Danny, this isn't your fault," Tucker began as soon as I started talking. "So you had the dream, big deal. Except for the severity, we saw this happening since the beginning. The day that Nazi ghost kidnapped you and when we returned to a slew of ghost attacks we knew it'd get worse over the years. We never saw this coming but we were close. Don't underestimate those dreams. We know about Sammy, Valerie and the escape of the Forbidden Zone because of those dreams."

"That's right, Danny," Mom nodded. "Those dreams are a godsend. We would be in bigger trouble if you didn't dream of the war."

"I don't see it that way," I sighed. I kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'm going out for some air. Talk to you guys later."

"Be careful," Sam said, rubbing my arm as I stood up and pulled away from her.

I couldn't help myself as I gave her a cheeky smile. "What do I possibly have to fear on the island?"

"It's not other things that I'm worried about," Sam said honestly. I nodded.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. I just need some air."

"Lunch will be served soon, sweetheart. I'll text you when it's ready."

"Thanks," I nodded. I started for the door, a good two minute walk even at the pace I walk. If this house ever caught fire, I don't think any human would survive. But then again, I'm not taking into consideration the efforts Vlad put into this place. I know there are hundreds of fire escapes and I see these strange boxes near the floor. I have no idea what that is or even if it has anything to do with the plan. All I know is it's close to the floor and it puts me to mind of crawling on a floor.

Finally, I made it outside to see three of the islanders on the porch. I acknowledged them as I stepped on the paved walkway. I followed the walkway to the gardens northeast of the house. The gardens were huge. There were dozens of people harvesting food, which is done year round. I made it to an orange grove and picked a ripe, juicy orange from the tree. I phased the flesh out of the rind, the peeling falling to the ground. I pulled the orange in two, separating a slice to eat.

I continued walking, eating the orange as I looked over the gardens. Exactly what did Vlad have planned here? This is much too large for anything I can think of. I know Vlad wanted to save the halfa race but there was no way he planned on me having this many kids. Maybe in my existence, but this is too big for annual results. Vlad never talked about including Sam and Tucker in it and I can't imagine him working with them. Did he have plans to turn these islanders into halfas?

I groaned, slipping another slice in my mouth. That man is a big mystery. I know that Vlad has the workers ship this food to the other islands in the area and the money he earns from it—very small; he sells it at almost no profit—is distributed amongst the workers. I don't get a dime from the island and that meant that Vlad didn't either so I know he wasn't doing this for money. He had something planned but the plan changed so he didn't need this anymore. Vlad had plans to use all this food, though.

I flew in the air, flying back to where Sam and Tucker had met me this morning. The island was abuzz with activity now that it was the afternoon. I could see the boats on the docks on the west side of the island. The workers were loading the goods on the boats and they would take those to the other islands in the area. I released a breath, looking to the rock ledge I was standing on. I would never be able to figure out Vlad so why even bother. He's gone, whatever he had planned died and my life has moved on.

The rock ledge was very high but not that wide. Most of the mountain on the east side of the island was straight up, with just a few foothills at the base of the ledge. Thick tropical foliage grew in this area, covering most of the rock. Behind me, the ledge went straight to the ocean and the waves crashed into the rock face. Lilly's winter wonderland was just a few yards from here and the water mill and water tower were at my feet. The shield was flickering above me, making this place the safest place in the planet. Mom and Dad have told me that nothing could destroy this shield. Vlad had it secure and I don't think even my ghostly wail could take it down.

The house sat in the southern portion of the island, the gardens behind it. To the west of the house was the small clinic and to the east of the house was the barn. Beaches lined the coast from the bathhouse to the green house. The bathhouse was directly in front of the southern portion of the house, where Vlad had dumped me when we arrived. The greenhouse was west of the house, near the docks. The docks sat west of the winter wonderland, among tiny islands and the only peninsula. This island was its own city.

_The entire town of Amity Park comes to live on the island!_

The memory was so sudden I literally snapped my head to the side as I remembered. It was. I couldn't believe what this information told me. Vlad had come to me literally days before we broke up and asked me to take the entire town of Amity Park to the island so we could, quote, 'turn everyone half ghost and populate the world with halfas.' I remember a fight we had before that when I told Vlad I couldn't leave my town and he wanted to know what I wanted him to do and he sarcastically remarked that. Could it be that he had this planned before we got together but he thought I wouldn't agree to it (he was right, I would have kicked his ass) and when I said I couldn't leave my town, he began to speculate whether or not I would agree to it?

It makes perfect sense and he didn't just do this at the last minute. Vlad had plans to kidnap my entire town and force them to breed. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick. It was organized that way, though. The house was big enough to hold thousands of people, the shield was strong enough to keep anyone out (or in), the lab was sealed, there is enough garden space here to feed everyone… Yeah, I'm going to be sick.

Suddenly, this island didn't feel like a retreat anymore. I flew from the ledge, phasing through the house. If I was Vlad's office, where would I be? Away from prying eyes. Before I went, though, I flew back to where my family was. "Mom," I asked, still floating.

"Honey," Mom asked, looking up startled. "What is it?"

"Could you come with me, please," I asked.

"Sure," Mom said. Eddie had already gone to play. Mom stood up, taking my hand. I phased us through the ceiling, back down through the ground and back up into the lab. "We're going to the lab?"

"I think I know what Vlad's plan was here, Mom, and it isn't good," I remarked.

"Well, whatever it is, you don't have to worry. It's over now."

"I know that," I sighed. I let go of her hand, landing on the ground. The portal pulsed in the background. "But still, it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Okay, what is it," Mom asked but I could tell I didn't have her attention. Mom had never been in this part of the lab before and she was overwhelmed by the room. "Son of a bitch, this was our invention," Mom snapped, picking up some kind of invention. It looked like a pen.

"Um, Mom, can we focus," I said.

Mom looked at me. "Oh, of course, sweetie. What's this theory of yours?"

"Just before we broke up, Vlad came to me in an effort to save the relationship. He asked me to allow him to take everyone in the town to the island, turn them half ghost and populate the world with halfas." I had her attention now. "I didn't take him seriously. I told him rocker, center, stay and we began talking about you guys. Vlad was scared for me in my last months of pregnancy and he asked me to live on the island and tell you guys. I decided I'd do it, had a dream about it falling apart, I ran away from home, had ten kids and died during childbirth."

"Well, that would have been unpleasant," Mom said, putting her full focus on me. "I'm guessing you changed your mind."

"Yeah," I nodded. I sighed. "Vlad didn't take it well. He claimed I was putting you guys before him and even accused me of being embarrassed of him. I really wasn't, Mom, although maybe I should have been. He was serious! I think that was his plan all along, Mom. That's what I want to do. Vlad doesn't just brainstorm. If he had plans, it'd be on paper somewhere."

"Have you come across a plan before," Mom asked me. I laughed, putting my hand behind my neck.

"I have no idea what it was," I said, rubbing my neck absentmindedly. "I found this dossier in Vlad's desk with names of women inside. I asked him about it because I thought he was replacing me—this wasn't long after we got together—but he said it was a dead plan. It was when it was unwilling that he planned this. I think it was from the time we went to DALV." I closed my eyes, trying not to see their faces.

"DALV, now that's a day I haven't thought about in a while," Mom smirked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. "Bad place."

"He raped you without powers," Mom nodded, her jaw tight.

"Yeah, he did but he also had plans to kidnap me and you and killed two people to do it. We got away though and spoiled his plans."

"That you didn't tell me about," Mom said, walking towards me. "How did you find out about it?"

"Originally, I witnessed it but I blocked the memory. I didn't remember until a month later when I dreamed of it."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. So the travels wasn't the first time you lost someone," Mom asked.

"No. They were my first. He shot a blast at her, turning her to dust and he made him think he couldn't breathe and he suffocated right in front of me. Vlad is really powerful but so am I."

"You all are," Mom said, rubbing my arm. "Remember, you're not alone. Your brother, your sisters, your wife and your children are all with you now."

"I know," I nodded. I cleared my throat, "Okay, now to find some plans. I need to find Vlad's office."

"It shouldn't be hard," Mom replied. She walked away from the work lab and entered another section of the room. It went from linoleum floors to hardwood. We've found it.

We found all the evidence we needed. Vlad had this planned from before we became a couple. The big shocker of the afternoon though was the full picture on the dossier I found. Vlad had identities for both Danielle and I. The women, though, were weird. Mom thought maybe he wanted to turn me into woman but I don't think he was that crazy. My theory is so the kids could have a mother. My female identity would be used as our children's mother. Vlad hadn't selected a choice yet but a woman named Cassidy McMillion was leading the pack. My male identity was Daniel Rogers. Danielle had the last name of Jenkins but no male identity.

It didn't make any difference, though. Just because Vlad had these plans once upon a time doesn't mean it has any significance now. Vlad changed his mind when we became a couple and that's the important thing.

The time difference was completely weird. We had left Amity Park Friday at three-thirty. We arrived on the island only four and a half hours later but it was Saturday one o'clock. There was a seventeen-hour time discrepancy so that meant that while it was Joey's seventh birthday island time, it was still tomorrow in Amity Park. We decided to celebrate his birthday as if we were still in Amity Park. Even though it was already the fifteenth here didn't mean Joey was seven yet. So while Joey was playing with his cousins in the playroom, we were setting up the J Living Room for the party. J was bigger and was closer to the kitchen in the back so Jazz thought that was the best room to choose. We had brought all the supplies so Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle and I started decorating while our parents were helping position the tables. Joseph, Brit, Mikey, Nathan, Lester and Valerie were carrying in the presents from the Ops Center. Star and Kwan were on child duty.

Five o'clock island time was midnight in Amity Park, so we planned to start the party the minute he turned seven. Five o'clock had Ida, my grandparents, Star, Kwan and the kids joining us in Living Room J. We had planned a surprise party but no other kid would have a surprise party like this. Sam, Tuck, Jazz, Dani and I had connected all the party supplies and Jazz was holding the one thing connecting them all. Everyone hid, the human way, before Joey entered. Jazz turned invisible so all the supplies would disappear.

When Star turned on the lights, we all jumped out. "Happy birthday, Joey!" Jazz turned visible again and all the supplies appeared. Joey's eyes went wide.

"Today's my birthday," Joey asked.

"Sure is, slugger," Joseph said, picking up his son. He showed Joey his phone. "See, midnight on February fifteenth. You were born today seven years ago!"

Joey hugged his dad. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you to, Joe-Joe," Joseph said, hugging him back. Joseph put Joey down and he ran to his mother.

"Mommy, that was awesome! I had no idea the room was decorated."

"That's the benefits of having a half ghost mother," Jazz smiled. She kissed her son. "Happy birthday, angel. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mommy," Joey said. Jazz put him down and Joey went around the room getting happy birthday wishes and hugs.

The kids hit the games right away, turning Living Room J into a frenzy. Jacky, Jamie, Joey, Philip, Connor, Jacob, Eddie and Will started rough housing while the girls tried to not be outdone by the boys. All the adults sat down on the couches with our spouses, watching the kids play. Dani was in Fenton form so she was sitting in Nathan's arms while Lester leaned forward, watching the kids play. From my perceptive, it looked like Lester got the short end of the stick but he never complained. I couldn't imagine sharing Sam. You'd think there'd be jealousy issues but I never see that. Even Tucker, who's my best friend and my brother, couldn't get away with being with Sam more than me had we been in that situation. I don't know how they do it.

After the kids played for forty minutes, it was time to open presents and then cake time. The party broke up at six o'clock so we done our own things. The kids went back to playing so we decided to leave the room as it was and we'd clean up later (if not just leave it to the workers). Pammy was really tired but it was almost bedtime so we knew she could make it. The cake seemed to give her some much needed energy. Sam and I went outside and the porch was empty. The sun was going down and the heat was giving way to a cool evening breeze. We sat down on the outdoor couch, Sam leaning her head on the arm rest and laying her bare legs over my lap. I rubbed her legs.

"Do you ever wonder about the Johnson's and Danielle," I asked.

"All the time," Sam said, her voice soft and content as I gave her legs and feet a massage.

"I do not know how they do it. I was thinking I could never do what Lester does. It's so obvious that Nathan is the one that gets the most attention. I couldn't stand to watch the woman I love being with someone else, not even my brother. No amount of nights could make up for that. Dani was just laying on Nathan's shoulder and Lester sat there, right beside them. That man has control."

"I know what you mean," Sam nodded. "Oh, yeah, that's great."

I smiled. "So you couldn't share me, either."

"Absolutely not," Sam shook her head. "But I have a lot of respect for Danielle, too," Sam replied.

"Why," I asked. Danielle gets two men. What's so great about that?

"Well, obviously she does enough to get Lester to stick around. I mean, he was the first to come back. You'd think he'd be the one she loved more because it took Nathan longer to forgive her. But also, they keep their relationships so clean. I could never look at you as Phantom and ignore you if Fenton was your wife. I couldn't ignore you no matter what I looked like. She's capable of looking at Lester when she's Fenton and only see him as a friend. That must take a lot of self-restraint."

"I see your point," I nodded. "I don't see the differences anymore. I get confused anymore. Was it Phantom or Fenton that said that? Was I with Phantom or Foley when we saw that ghost? Am I Phantom or Fenton right now as I'm about to kiss the love of my life," I lifted her legs up, moving in closer to her. I kissed Sam passionately.

"Oh, yeah. Me too? I can't tell either." I smiled as Sam kissed me gently. I put my hand on her hip, kissing her again as Sam ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you, Danny. No matter what I look like or what you look like. I could never separate that."

"Me either," I said, kissing her again. Sam slid down further on the couch until I was completely on top of her. Sam's hand found mine and she ran her fingers through mine. She gripped my head tighter with her free hand and I felt her soft hands tug on my hair. I released a growl, the drive going full force. Sam released a soft purr, turning it into a moan. Finally she shot up from beneath me and we both phased through the canopy and went someplace private.

Just as I was starting to undress Sam, I heard another passionate purr. This one didn't come from Sam, though.

"Did you hear that," Sam asked, sitting up. She slipped the strap of her sundress back in its rightful spot. I stood up, allowing Sam to come to her feet. We peeked around the rock to see Dani Phantom and Lester, I hope, kissing. Dani ran her hand through Lester's short hair, the curls long tame and his afro-style hair replaced for a normal cut. Danielle phased the shirt off Lester's back and I realized when Lester grabbed her breast that Dani was already naked. Seeing my little sister having sex was too much for me and I turned, darting in the other direction. Sam followed me until we were far enough away. "I guess it's their time."

"Oh, I'll never unsee that," I whined.

"Oh, you big baby," Sam said, pushing me. I shivered visibly.

"Well, at least he doesn't have to undress her," I said, shaking my head.

"Where were we," Sam asked, grabbing my head. I saw a flashback.

"Sorry, honey," I said, shivering. "My drive was brutally murdered."

Sam pouted. "Maybe later."

We went back to the house, I desperately trying to scrub the image of my sister like that from my mind.

By Wednesday, we were adjusted to not being on the clock. Our family stayed on the island, the only work was training for thirty minutes and school, until Sunday afternoon (that was five-thirty AM island time). We carried the kids to the jet and they woke up a couple hours in the flight. Everyone knew we'd have trouble because the kids would be waking up in the middle of the afternoon. We knew we'd never get them in bed and we were right.

The ghost attacks grew at a steady rate but so did our children. Lilly started a month before the start of the 2015-2016 school year. She wanted to start flying herself to school. She was in fifth grade now so she thought she was old enough to fly herself to school. Sam and I weren't so sure but with D.J. due in September, we were really needing that extra time. Six children was finally starting to weigh us down. Brit was expecting her first child with Mikey, Tuck and Valerie were planning their wedding and Sam was due any day—things were crazy.

We caved with the kids. Ten was the age they could start using their powers to fly to school but the rest would have to either walk or ride the bus. Megan was so ready to walk to school. She had several friends in the neighborhood so she readily volunteered to wear a new type of bracelet Mom invented. Until they turned ten, their powers were removed during morning and afternoon commute. The boys and Sammy rode the bus.

"Okay," I said, taking out the blindfold. "Here's the first part."

"Thanks," Sam grumbled. Her abdomen was swelled and she was sitting on the couch. She put the blindfold on herself. "Next."

"Nose plugs," I said, giving her the next part.

"Don't say a word," Sam said, jerking her head as if giving me a stern look. "I will tell the kids you had business again."

"Honey, you're pregnant. It's not this horrible secret," I tried to reassure her.

"Not a word," Sam threatened again. She clipped her nose.

"Ready," I asked.

"I'm ready. Or, more like it, D.J. is ready," Sam grumbled.

"Okay, here you go," I said, picking up the third part: a medium rare sirloin steak. Sam could usually keep the cravings under control but when the baby wants something, he will do anything to get it. Apples with Lilly, diary with Megan, peanut butter with Doc, tortilla chips and avocado dip with Sammy, veggie lasagna for Pammy and now the dreaded meat for D.J. This kid is so grounded when he's born, I know it.

"Thanks, Danny. I can't stand the smell or taste of it," Sam said. I cut a piece and slipped it in her mouth. The kids were at school, Pammy was at my parents and I had taken my powers away. Sam was the only halfa in the area except for our son so she shouldn't be able to taste the meat. Sam sighed as she chewed the meat blindfolded. "He's happy." I remember that feeling. You couldn't tell you were eating it but somehow they did. At least Sam doesn't have to suffer this way.

"You're doing great, honey," I said, cutting another piece.

"Any idea on a birthday for D.J.," Sam asked.

"Early September," I said, feeding Sam the piece of meat. "I have no idea the exact date. Sorry."

"I hope it's soon. He can eat his own meat."

"Sorry," I said, looking at the plate. "He must have gotten it from me."

"Must have," Sam grumbled. I fed her another piece. "Is Rosalita coming over tonight?"

"That was the plan," I said. I cut another piece. I tried to feed her as quick as I could.

"You told Megan she was to come straight home, right," Sam asked.

"I told everyone we had a training session after school," I replied. "Whether they listen or not is still up for debate. Even my little butterfly tries to blow off the sessions."

"Sammy and Pammy are only copying their older siblings. Megan wants to hang out all day long, Lilly is fed up with training and wants to see action, Doc, Jacky and Jamie are too busy showing off and Joey keeps trying to interrupt." She shook her head. "The babies are the angels of the group."

"Yeah," I said. I fed her the last piece. "This is all of it."

"Good," Sam said. She removed the blindfold as I hid the plate. I turned back to see her tossing the blindfold and nose plug on the table. She rubbed my arm and her heat raised the hairs on my arm. It didn't feel like I was being touched by almost two hundred degrees but she felt warmer than my skin. Sam has lately begun to experiment with role reversals. She loves to imagine what it was like for me when I was the only half ghost.

I slid in close to her, her pulse sending vibrations through my hands. It felt like she had just finished running a marathon but her pulse is always like this. I kissed her lips, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly. Sam wasn't the only one excited to pretend. Now that she can transform, there's no difference between us. We both feel the same temperature, our vitals are the same and we can both feel. If I take my powers away, though, it's always amazing to me how different we are.

Sam ran her hand up my arm and I felt her temperature creating chill bumps. I watched Sam close her eyes and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She didn't notice, continuing to kiss me. If she knew what I was doing, she would be using her tongue as well. I used my right hand to go up her skirt. Her eyes were still closed so she hadn't felt me do it.

After we fooled around, Sam was breathing hard on the couch. "Easy, girl. You're too close to delivery," I joked.

"I love doing this," Sam sighed. "It makes me appreciate being half ghost so much more. I'm glad you're not alone anymore."

"Me too," I said, taking her hand.

"It's two-forty-five," Sam said, slowing her breaths. "The kids will be home in thirty minutes."

"I'll go tell the staff to make lunch," I replied. I kissed her again, standing up. Sam threw her head back, still breathing pretty hard. I smirked.

I took a jellybean before the kids were due back and waited for them to arrive. Lilly is always the first home but three-forty had Megan walking in the door, still no Lilly.

"Hey, guys," Megan said, putting her bag at the door. "Why didn't Lilly go to school today?"

"What," Sam asked, standing up. I rushed to Sam's side.

"Easy," I said, putting my hands on her back. I looked to Megan. "What do you mean Lilly wasn't at school?"

"I mean I haven't seen her all day. Her teachers said she wasn't there. I thought maybe she got sick after I left." Megan leaves first because she has a ten minute commute and Lilly has a two minute flight.

"Lilly went to school this morning," I said, my voice panicked.

"Danny," Sam cried.

"Shh," I soothed. "I'm going to check the sig-ar. You don't worry. Megan, watch your mother," I instructed. Maybe she's playing hookie. It's been nearly two weeks since she started flying to school. The timeline fits for Lilly abusing our trust. I pulled up Lilly's profile but she wasn't where I expected her. "Where is that," I asked myself. It was near Jefferson. That's three miles from the schools and as far as I know, Lilly doesn't have any friends over there.

I closed down the program, jogging back to the living room from the lab. "Sam, I got her. She just skipped out. I'm going to pick her up and we can talk to her when we get back. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Sam nodded. I transformed and flew through the ceiling. Before three minutes, I was over the area the sig-ar said she was. The area was deserted, only the old penitentiary still standing. It had been abandoned for years. I wonder what she's doing here?

"Lillian," I called out, phasing through the room I sensed her in. The minute I phased through the room, though, a thousand volts shot through my body. I screamed out, hitting the ground.

"Dad," Lilly's voice screamed out, terrified. Her voice was muffled, though.

"Long time no see, Phantom," a voice announced. I stood up on my hands and knees to see a blurry white blob.

"Don't beat around the bush, O," a second voice said. "Finish it." I went to hit him with a blast when a second shock went through my body. I screamed out, everything going black.

"Daddy, wake up," I heard Lilly's voice. I was so tired but she sounded scared. I forced my eyes open but I wasn't in my bedroom. Dirty, unwashed walls surrounded us and I was lying on the hard concrete. I snapped my head up but regretted it in the form of a throbbing headache. "Daddy, please, I'm scared."

"I'm here, Lilly," I said, wincing. Lilly was lying beside me but she was bound in ecto-rope. She had somehow made it to my side. I noticed I was tied up, too, my hands behind my back and my legs wound together with the twine. "What happened, Lilly?"

"I was on my way to school when I was shot down. I don't remember much before I woke up. I was flying, pain and then here. Well, not here; where we were earlier. They moved us after you were knocked out."

"They didn't touch you, did they," I hissed. So help me.

"No, Daddy. They're not trying to kill us… at least not yet. They want our entire family. I'm so sorry, Daddy. I should have listened to you. I was too young to be flying by myself."

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," a voice announced. Lilly jumped, terrified.

"Shh," I soothed. I hugged her with my neck and she snuggled into my shoulder.

"How touching," the second GIW announced. "The freak comforting his baby freak."

"Let her go," I announced. "It's me you want, not Lilith!"

"You're wrong," the first one announced.

"We want all of you," the second one continued.

"We want to know what you are."

"We certainly want your wife…"

"You will not touch her," I declared, coming to my feet. I screamed out as more electricity coursed through my body. However, I heard Lilly screaming under my screams. "No," I pleaded. "Please, don't hurt my daughter!" The shocks ceased and I fell to the floor. Lilly whimpered beside me.

"You think we care about your wife, your daughter, your unborn child," the second GIW announced, his voice that same annoying tone I remembered. "We only care about eradicating your entire team." He slurred the word.

"You won't hurt my family," I growled. "And I thought I got rid of you guys. Where have you been?"

"The GIW is gone. We weren't in the GIW anymore. We got the hell out when the Fenton house was haunted but we heard what happened to the organization. We've been planning but six months ago we saw you and your entire family flying to Fentonworks. We decided to get to work. You've been a busy beaver, Ghost boy."

"I'm a father first," I said, narrowing my eyes. Lilly, I sent out a message. I'm going to find out how they're shocking us, baby. Prepare yourself.

_Okay, Dad_, I heard Lilly reply. I looked to her and I saw her stiffen like a board.

I summoned energy in my core. "Hey, boys, I'd duck if I was you," I released my energy but I watched for any sign of activity. I saw O jerk and he pulled a trigger out of his coat. I focused on the trigger, picturing my ectoplasm ripping it out of his hands. I was actually fast enough to snatch the trigger from his hands.

"Get him," K screamed. I summoned the human in me, mixing it with my ectoplasm. As I was in ghost form, I was able to put my human form where I wanted to and slip right through the ropes. I shot two blasts at the GIW, capturing them. The men fell to the floor. I freed Lilly.

"Daddy," Lilly cried.

"I'm here, Lilith," I said, kissing her head. "You're safe."

"You better enjoy it while it lasts," O growled. "Because you won't be safe for much longer." I turned to shut them up when a spark came from their direction. Lilly and I gasped in pain, covering our eyes.

"Fenton flasher," Lilly cried. It was my parents' invention. It took a ghosts' advanced eyesight and used it against them. The flash died but the GIW were gone. "They're gone!"

"They have Fenton Inventions," I said, my voice quiet.

"That's not good, Dad."

"No, it's not," I said.

Mom and Dad arrived shortly after I called them. I had called Tucker and asked him to look after my family. I hadn't told him what was going on yet but I promised him a full explanation. Tucker gets testy when he can't find out what he wants to know when he wants to know it. I was calling, though, and not even the great Techno can do that.

"What's going on," Mom asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Those two GIW agents, O and K, are back. They kidnapped Lilly this morning."

"Oh, my God," Mom declared, holding Lilly at arm length. "Are you—?"

"I'm fine," Lilly replied. "They haven't done anything to me. They were waiting for Dad."

"Did they get you," Mom asked, turning to me.

"For a brief moment," I tried to make it seem no big. "But they had the Fenton Flasher."

"That's impossible," Dad declared. "We'd never sell any of our weapons to them and there's no way they stole it. You must have been mistaken."

Lilly picked up the small shell that looked like a firecracker. "We're not mistaken, Grandpa." Dad examined the small stick, the name 'Fenton Flasher' on the side and our trademark F. "They're getting Fenton inventions."

Mom snatched the Fenton Flasher out of Dad's hands. After she confirmed it was a Fenton Flasher, she crushed the paper shell in her hands. "I will find out how this happened. Heads will roll if I find out someone sold someone Fenton equipment without a thorough background check!"

"But we need to find out what they have here," I replied. "If they have a Fenton Flasher, I'm sure they must have other weapons. The last thing we need is the GIW with Fenton inventions."

"And he's coming after your family," Dad asked.

"They saw us the day we flew to Fentonworks for our family vacation," I said, balling my hands into fists. "They want Sam, guys. She's pregnant and they want to know how."

"Don't worry," Mom said, looking around the room. "Danny, she's not alone. No one is going to hurt Sam or D.J."

"Who's with Sam right now," Dad asked.

"Tucker," I answered.

"Should have guessed," Dad nodded. "How much does Tucker know?"

"Nothing," I said, looking to him incredulously. "I wouldn't send him into the lion's den with knowledge. Sam is going to demand answers." I gave a cheeky grin. "He doesn't know any."

"You're dead," Lilly grumbled, hopping on one of the GIW's counters.

"Wouldn't be the first time," I smirked. I got serious. "Sam deserves to hear it from me. I will be the one to tell her. He'll thank me for this later."

Mom pulled out her cell phone. "Okay. I'm going to call in for backup. You need to get to your wife but I know you won't leave us alone. As soon as they get here, go home, Phantom. We'll take care of this. You can take care of what you need to do."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

**AN: Okay, I know it seems like I got on a soap box earlier but I tried not to lay it on too heavily. Personally, I'm a conservative so I am pro-life and pro-second amendment. I tried to get out of my comfort zone, though, so I wouldn't be arguing my political views. It wasn't that easy for me, so I hope my personal views didn't come through when Sam and Danny were talking to the kids.**

**A blast from the past there. This is a big part of my story so I'm building it up to the plot. In chapter 15, Danny dies so I had to put that in there. Then the portals open, which leads to the stressful environment which leads to Danny planning a family vacation which exposes the GIW to Danny's family. Shoo! It's a big tangled plot line! It's about to conclude, though and go back to tying up the series. That's what the Cassidy McMillion thing was about. I mentioned that in Part II so I wanted to finish tying it up. Plus, you guys might want to know where Daniel Rogers came from. That's where ^_^**

**Next chapter up Tuesday! This series should conclude April ninth!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Four**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Well, this chapter has some disturbing content in it. There's kidnapping, drugging, death, serious injury, referenced rape, and all that good stuff. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 18: A Different Kind of Fight**

The GIW were relentless after that. We would have to go in pairs if we went out. The children were forbidden to use any powers until O and K were arrested and we put the bracelets on them for their own safety. Our team was on high alert but Sam was spitting mad.

"As soon as I give birth, we're going to take care of them," Sam seethed as she checked the nursery once again. I followed Sam into the nursery, passing through the drapes.

"Sweetheart," I said, putting my hand behind her back. "Everything is going to be okay." I urged her back to bed. "We're going to take care of the GIW."

"This is all because of me," Sam said, ignoring my request and picking up the basket of laundry. She took the basket of boys clothing to the closet. "As soon as I can, they will get what they want and they won't like it.

"Sam, honey, I know you are a very powerful ghost but we need to handle this as a team."

"And we will," Sam agreed. She picked up a t-shirt and plucked a clothes hanger off the rack, securing the shirt. She placed the newly hanging shirt on the rack. She picked up a new article of clothing.

"So don't worry about it," I said, picking up a pair of pants.

"I'm not good to anyone like this, that's all I'm saying. Once I give birth, I can kick butt."

I smirked at her. "I've been here before, sweetheart. I know how it feels to be nine months pregnant with reduced mobility."

"It sucks," Sam chuckled. She retrieved another article of clothing. Sam and I continued to hang the clothes. "I'm so ready to kick some butt! I'm glad this is the last one for ten years."

I hung the newest hanger in the closet. "Yep. We have ten years to raise the kids and prepare for the war. We'll get rid of the GIW and everything will be all right. You just need to focus on bringing D.J. into the world happy and healthy."

"Don't you worry. Danny Junior will be fine."

"I want you to take care of Samantha Fenton, too."

Sam leaned into me, kissing me on the lips. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "What?"

"This room looks all wrong," Sam said, looking to me. Not again. "Can you move the crib? And maybe we should get a new rocker. That doesn't look very sturdy."

"Sweetheart, calm down," I said. I picked up the crib with one hand. "You need to go easy on the nesting, baby."

"I'm not nesting," Sam objected. I scoffed. "What?"

"You've moved the nursery around ten times, changed our bedroom three times, turned the kitchen on its head five times and the bathroom has been moved around so many times I can't keep count. You are nesting."

"I haven't been nesting," Sam continued to object. Her voice faltered. "I've just been… restless."

I moved the crib where she wanted it and moved a few pieces of furniture around, too. I got her to sleep, though, and that was the main thing. She wouldn't sleep long but she'd get some rest.

(04)

My cell phone rang in my pocket. My classroom was empty save for a couple students but they were only chatting leisurely. I pulled my phone out, putting it to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, sweetheart, how's your day," Sam asked me. She sounded cheery… too cheery.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"There's a ghost in town and it's terrorizing the mall," Sam said gently. "Tucker and Valerie are in Saint Louis as you know, so Jazz and I are responding."

"No, Sam," I objected. She's due any day! I will not let her do it.

"The last five minutes of class starts in six minutes, honey. I have Jazz here with me. I'll be fine."

"Sam, I can go to the mall and meet you there. That way you can go with Jazz and she and I can take care of the ghost. I don't want you fighting this late in your pregnancy."

"The ghost is a six. Jazz can handle it by herself. I'm just going to make sure none of us are alone. If Jazz flies to you, she'll be alone and she can't drive. It'll take too long. I don't want you by yourself, either. It'll be okay. I'll call you as soon as we're back home."

"Where is Jazz right now," I asked, fighting the urge to agree.

"She was actually at Fentonworks," Sam replied. Great. "Jazz can come to me or I can go to her, either way. We're much more available than you are."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the mall," I began.

"No. Jazz can handle this and I can watch her back. We don't need you there. Don't make me regret calling you."

"I am coming to you," I replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She should know what that means.

"Fine," Sam grumbled. "See you in a bit."

I ended the call, standing up. "I'm going out, Emma and Teri. If anyone comes in here, tell them I won't be back for class. I'll turn that assignment into extra credit, girls."

"Okay, Mr. Fenton. Is everything all right," Emma asked me.

"Yeah. Division emergency." I picked up my brief case, throwing everything inside quickly. "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye, Mr. F," Teri said, holding up a dark hand. I waved, leaving the classroom. I ran out to my van, throwing my briefcase in the back and opened a portal. I arrived at the mall.

The patrons ran in total fear, trampling anything in their way. A little girl was being pushed around, no one around seemingly responsible for her. I flashed into my ghost form, darting for the child. Someone hit the child, sending the person tumbling. The man caught his fall but rudely pushed the kid down. "Watch it, squirt!"

The kid was pushed into stampeding patrons, falling to the ground. I grabbed the kid just before she was trampled to death. "Thank you, Danny Phantom."

"Watch yourself, little one," I said. "Where's your parents?"

"I'm here with my sister," she said. "I don't know where she is. We were close to the ghost. She could still be with that monster."

I flew her outside, dropping her at the local shield. More people were gathering but we were one of the first there. "I'll keep an eye for anyone but check around here. Your sister knows where this place is, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. If she's okay, she'll come here looking for me. Thanks, Ghost Boy. You're my hero!"

I smiled. "It's nothing, sweetie. I've got to go."

"Bye," she waved. "Say hello to Lilith, Gale, Rook, Clara and Gothica for me!"

"I will," I waved back. I flew back to the town. No one in the town knew about Pammy and no one was supposed to know about Sam's pregnancy but the GIW were able to detect the pregnancy. It's common knowledge now but most look at it in a positive light.

The crowds were clearing out when I entered the mall again. I heard a loud, piercing scream, the sound of a woman crying after the scream. I flew in that direction.

"Such a sweet flavor," the ghost replied, his arms crossed over his chest. He was American, his hair blonde. His eyes were closed. Beneath his foot was a girl and he was crushing her chest. He kicked her and she screamed out again, flipping. I darted after the girl, picking her up.

"Danny Phantom," she whispered.

"It's okay," I said. I phased my hand in her body and she had several broken bones. Her lung was collapsed and she had internal bleeding. She did have all that; she was fine now. "Go."

"Thanks," she called, running out of the food court. I turned back to the ghost but he had moved on. He had a young boy by the neck, a smirk on his lips.

"Move one inch and I snap his neck," he threatened. My duplicate appeared behind him without the ghost's knowledge. I flew through the ghost, catching the child and taking him away from the ghost. My original form went on the offense as soon as the kid was removed. The ghost reacted. "How did you?"

"You're way behind the times," I taunted. "I'm more powerful than your average ghost." I punched him, sending him flying back. The ghost phased through the wall, leaving the five or so humans to escape. I attacked the ghost again, weakening him with a few blasts. He wasn't that powerful and I had him thermosed before Sam and Jazz even arrived. I laughed. "Come on, girls. I was supposed to be here to back you up!"

I checked the area for any injuries waiting for the girls and the Divisional agents to show up. There were some injuries but mostly I was dealing with missing persons. We'd find them, I just needed members to do so. I completed the latest form when the first responders arrived. I looked to my watch as the Divisional paramedics arrived. There were six ghosts that have signed up with them. Where are Sam and Jazz?

"Mr. Phantom," one of the agents replied. "What happened?"

"Ghost attack," I replied. I passed my papers to the senior paramedic. "Make sure this gets to the agent in charge. I have to find my team."

"Of course, sir," the paramedic replied. I flew out of the mall, summoning my phone to my hand. I dialed Sam's number but it went to voicemail. I called Jazz's phone number but it did the same. When I dialed the unique number for Sam and Jazz's communicators and I got feedback, I got really worried. I dialed the code for Fentonworks.

"Hey, son," Dad's voice came over the line. "Did you take care of the attack?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Where's Sam? Did she and Jazz decide to sit it out," I asked.

"Sam and Jazz left six minutes ago, Danny. Are you telling me they haven't made it there, yet?"

"I'm coming home," I announced, opening a portal. I walked into the lab. "Dad? Mom?"

"The girls left a few minutes ago, Danny. They should have already made it."

"Pull up the sig-ar," I said, walking in front of the monitor. Mom pulled it up for me but the number of dots that pulled up wasn't compatible with how many halfas there are. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know," Mom said, her voice confused. She signaled out Jazz and Sam's signatures but only eleven disappeared. Dozens more stayed on the screen. "This makes no sense."

I viewed the map but nothing stood out. More than a hundred dots sat all over town. It'd take us hours to check every one of these dots but what was doing this. "Mom, what invention could allow the GIW to do this?"

"None," Mom declared. "I have an invention that mask a signature and diverts that one signature somewhere else and I have another invention that can amplify a signature but they aren't anywhere near that kind of control."

"I'm going to call everyone in," I said, walking away from the monitor. Jazz and Sam are in big trouble. I can't believe the GIW were able to capture them both. I called Danielle. She would stop by the school and pick up the kids. No one was going to use any powers until we were home. This was the first time Sam has used powers since the GIW kidnapped Lilly. They knew exactly when to go after her.

By the time Valerie and Tucker returned to Amity Park, the kids were making it home from school. I expected the older kids to be scared or sad but Megan and Doc flanked Lilly while Jacky stood by Megan's side and Jamie stood by Doc's side. Teresa, Philip and Sammy went to play, oblivious to everything. Lilly crossed her arms, each of the older kids wearing identical faces. "They got Mom, didn't they," Lilly asked, seriously.

"We think so," I said, hanging my head. The five of them looked older than they were. They looked ready for a fight. I was going to give it to them. "Jazz was with her," I said, looking to Joey.

"Mom," Joey asked, panic crossing his face.

"Yeah. I don't know if they have her or not. They're hiding her so it's a good bet."

"They won't pass up the opportunity," Doc said, breaking the formation. He went up to the monitor. "Uncle Tucker?"

"I'm on it," Tucker responded to whatever my son asked. "I have no control. The unit is doing this. Without the invention, I have no way of turning it off."

"That's what I thought," Doc said, crossing his arms. He turned back to his sisters and cousins. "Lilly, do you know anything about this?"

"No. I've never dreamed anything like this."

"It could be different," Doc nodded. He looked to Joey. "Joe, I need you to work with me. If I could use your DNA code, it may be able to trace Aunt Jazz."

"We could do the same thing for Mom," Megan said, excited. I swallowed.

"I'm not sure," Doc said, stroking his chin. He was only seven years old but he looked seventeen… just shorter. "Aunt Jazz only has a transformed DNA stran and it could still be too much. Mommy is pregnant. We'd have to hope for her to deliver… and I know none of us want that."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "We can't let them get a hold of D.J. He's the strongest one of us all."

"I still don't know what you are talking about," Mom said, off handedly. She was talking about my claim that D.J. is the strongest member until the twins are born. There's no reason for D.J. to be so strong but he is. He has the same parentage as Pammy and the same genetic code as Lilly, Megan, Jacky, Jamie and Pammy. Yet, he's the strongest. Mom done some tests but can't prove it. He appears normal.

"Another time," Lilly remarked, coming up behind Doc. Megan followed her but my three nephews stood where they were. "How do we do it, mighty Rook? How do we find out which ones are Mom's and Aunt Jazz's."

"None of them are," Doc replied. He turned to me. "They're using smoke and mirrors." He looked to my parents. "There's a third invention. You created it so we could fool a ghost."

"The Fenton one-way," Mom declared in shock. "They've applied the tech to an invention?"

"They've masked them and threw their signature out," Doc replied, looking back to the screen. "We need to find out where the original focus is so we can find Mom and Aunt Jazz." He looked to me. "But that's going to take too much time, Dad."

"We'll lead the search party," I nodded. "All right, we're going in pairs. Dani, you're with me. Tucker and Valerie. If you come across anything suspicious, alert the others." I looked to my kids and they held nervous appearances. "You're going, too. The girls and the twins. This is your chance, kids. Make me proud."

"We will, Dad," Megan said, coming into hug me. Lilly joined in.

"We'll find them, Dad. Nothing is going to happen," Lilly replied.

"Okay, you know what your fathers and I taught you," Danielle said, hugging her twins. "Look out for each other and don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We're a sonic boom away so call us if you need us."

"We'll be fine, Mom," Jacky said. The boys hugged Danielle.

"Tell our fathers that we love them," Jamie said, hugging Dani tightly.

"You'll be able to tell them yourself," Dani smiled.

"Are you sure about this," Mom asked, wringing her hands together.

"They have to go out, Mom. I don't want them to go but I know they have to. They'll always be my babies but right now, their heroes."

"We're not heroes," Lilly said and a tear came to my eye. The others were nodding in agreement. "We're just trying to help."

I cleared my throat, trying to keep myself from crying. I was so worried about the kids becoming obsessed with being heroes or idol warship but that was all wiped away. I was the proudest I'd ever been. "Okay," I started, my voice rough. "Let's go save our team."

(04)

Doc's theory was starting to turn out true. Everywhere I went, I wouldn't find anything. I had thought I'd at least find some kind of signal generator but there was nothing. It was all a laser pen on a mirror. Somewhere, the girls' signatures were shining on a mirror and now the points of energy was showing up everywhere. I called in the latest failed search. We were in constant contact so I knew the kids were okay. So help me, the softest muffle will have me responding.

"Hey, Dad," Lilly called out. She was continuously talking but this one was aimed at me.

"Yeah," I responded. "I copy, Lilly."

"I have a ghost here," Lilly replied. "Should I take care of it or continue searching?"

"How powerful," I asked.

"Seven," Lilly replied.

"Take care of it if you think you can," I replied. It'd take too long for a response team to get there. He could hurt someone. "Do you need me to come to you?"

"I don't think so," Lilly replied. "I'll get back to you."

I flew to my next location but I listened closely to the girls' fight. Everything was sounding okay until I heard Megan's startle scream. "What the heck was that?"

"What happened," Lilly asked.

"Girls," I asked, stopping.

"He just blew up, Dad," Lilly replied.

"Is anyone else there," I asked.

"No. He just… spontaneously combusted."

Tucker was closest. "I'm responding," Tucker replied. "I've been watching. That was weird."

"Megan," Lilly screamed.

"Respond, now," Tucker cried.

"Lilly," I cried, hitting the sonic mark.

"Megan," Lilly cried. "Where are you?"

"What's going on, kids," Mom asked.

"Grandma, the sig-ar is off," Doc declared. "Guys, we've got a problem. There are hundreds of ghosts in Amity."

"What," I asked. I remembered back when I first went downstairs. Mom turned off the sig-ar, only searching for Jazz and Sam. We had no alerts.

I made it to where my kids were but only Tucker and Lilly were there. "There are ghosts in this area. They've grabbed Megan."

"Release my daughter, now," I screamed, my core shooting up.

"Do you know what the princess of the Ghost Zone can get me," a strange voice remarked. "I promise, your highness, she will be given the best care."

"Give me back my daughter right now," I said, my voice dropping down low. "Or I will destroy you!"

"How can you destroy something you can't see," he asked me. "You don't even know where I am right now, do you?"

"Danny, this is creepy," Tucker replied. "I can't read him. It's like he's not even here."

"I'm not, Duke Tucker," his silky voice announced. "That's the great thing about the realms collapsing. We can go anywhere."

"Daddy," I heard Megan's voice echo.

"Megan, where are you," I screamed out. I felt heat swell in my chest. "Give me back my baby!"

"Lillian, you want to rescue your sister, don't you," the voice asked, tauntingly.

"What do you want," Lilly cried.

"You are much more valuable than Megan," he replied.

"No, Lilly," I declared. "We have no guarantee he'll keep his end of the bargain."

"But then again, Daniel Reginald, otherwise known as Doc, is the crown prince," he remarked. "The three of you are so valuable. You're still alive so that makes you rare. Your brothers, Jacob and Edward would get me a great reward but they're like William, Sammy and Pammy. The newborn, though, would fetch the biggest prize. There's no hope for him, though."

"You mean the unborn child, right," I asked, panic swelling in my chest.

"Pop a cork, Daddy," his voice taunted. "It's a boy."

"Give me back my daughter, now," I demanded. "As King of the Ghost Zone, I command you!"

He started laughing. "You are still green in so many ways. I'm not from the Ghost Zone. You have no authority over me, your highness. Until you become a full ghost yourself, you will have no control over us. Do you want to know why?"

"Where is Megan? Give her back!"

"Pariah Dark actually had the title of King of All Ghosts but he was a ghost. That put us on an even playing field. When you defeated him ten years ago, you weren't on an even playing field. King of the hybrids doesn't exactly make you an almighty ruler. Changing the title to King of the Ghost Zone gives you considerable power. As long as you and your family still lives, you can't hurt us. Once you become a ghost, though, you will control all spectral beings. Pretty cool."

"I'll do what you want," Lilly screamed. "Just give us back Megan!"

"No," I screamed. I flew to Lilly's side, putting my arms on her shoulders.

"Do you swear your allegiance to me," he asked.

"You will not keep any of my children," I screamed out. I felt animalistic. My wife is with the GIW, apparently giving birth, and this bastard has my second born. I wanted his head!

"I swear," Lilly cried out. "Return my sister!"

"Lilly, shut up," I declared.

"It's done," his voice announced. I felt a breeze and my hair blew back. For a brief moment I felt Lilly vanish from my touch. Then she was back. "Nice doing business with you."

I heard a scream coming from below me and I snapped my head to Lilly. Before I took in her sight, I felt her collapsing. I grabbed her, taking her in. Lilly was gone, Megan in her place. "Megan," I called, surprised. Then it hit me. "Lilly!" No, not again. I cannot lose my baby again. "Please, give her back!"

"Say goodbye to your family, Lillian," his voice replied.

"Take care of them, Daddy," I heard Lilly's voice break. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

"No," I screamed, breathing hard. I was in my ghost form but my chest pushed and pulled. I had lost Lilly. She was in my hands. "No, please! I beg of you, don't take her!"

"She'll be fine, my liege," he replied. "Lillian and I are going to become best friends."

"Take me," I called out, turning in a circle.

"As fun as that sounds, pass. Your children are much more unique. Don't worry, Daddy. I'll take good care of her."

"No, no, no," I said, losing control. Not Lilly. "Please, I beg of you." He didn't respond. "Lilly! Answer me!"

"Danny," Tucker reached me. He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me towards him. I looked to him with tear-filled eyes. "We'll get her back."

"I've lost her again, Tucker," I said, tears falling down my cheeks. "Once again, I have lost her."

"We got her back last time, we'll get her back this time."

I looked to Valerie and she was carrying Megan, the baby curled into her shoulder. Dani and the boys weren't here. In my panic, I had abandoned Danielle. "Dani," I screamed, fearful.

"I'm with the boys," her voice came over the communicator. She sounded strained. "We're fighting, Danny, so if you could spare some time…"

I turned to Valerie. "Take her home. Tuck and I are going to Dani and the boys."

"I will… and Danny… I'm so sorry."

I sucked in a breath of air, trying to remain in control. I can't fall apart; not until Sam and my children are home safely.

Tucker and I flew to Danielle, Jacky and Jamie a few blocks away. Before we even touched down, I was dodging an attack. I righted my trajectory, hitting one of the ghosts Danielle was fighting. That allowed her to focus on the other three. As soon as it was one on one, though, another three ghosts joined the ghost I tackled. I sent out lines of fire from the ground, keeping others from joining in. I pointed my palm at a ghost as I took a second one in my sights. The ghost in my mind's eye received a firebomb, throwing him back while the one I pointed my palm at was secured to a wall with ice shards.

I ducked a throw from the ghost I tackled, grabbing his arm as I ducked. I threw him into the last one standing and surrounded them with my ghost stinger power. They both dissolved back to the Ghost Zone. I sent out eight firebombs, the energy blowing the ghosts back. I summoned my thermos, sucking in the ghost secured to a wall by my ice. I brought up my arms, blocking the final ghost's attack. I pushed energy out of my core, throwing him back. I sucked him in the thermos mid-air.

I recalled my flames to see my party had made it to the fight. Gauis, Serguis, Marcellus and Valentinus are still the ones I trust the most so Antonius, Decima, Ovidius and Junius only work for three days. The nine of us cleaned up the twenty-eight ghosts rather quickly.

"Sire, we are so sorry," Gauis said, looking down in shame. "He slipped by us. We sensed the others in the area but I had no idea he was there. He's using the boundary breech to his advantage."

"It's okay. You did your best," I said, swallowing. "Any word on the GIW?"

"I spoke with the ghost in charge, sire. The human agents snuck up on the Duchess and Queen. The guards were attacked but left behind. They were only after your family."

"Of course they were," I said, crossing my arms. "Thanks Gauis."

"Uncle Danny," Jacky ran to my side. "Is it true? Is Lilly gone?"

"For now," I said, trying to be brave. "She'll be okay. We'll get her back."

"Dad, we have more ghosts on the west side. You're not done."

"I read you, Doc."

"We're going to get Lilly back, Dad. Don't worry."

"I know, son. Keeping doing what you're doing, Doc. You're doing great."

"Yes, sir."

We flew to the west side.

(04)

We sent Jacky and Jamie home after six hours of fighting with us but the ghosts weren't letting up. Tucker, Danielle and I were doing fine, though. Valerie had returned and she was tired but doing all right. The human members of our group though were tiring out quickly, endangering themselves. We cleaned out the area and I turned to the six Divisional agents. I was about to speak when the black/green sky flashed a brilliant blue. I looked to the sky in shock to see a blue barrier covering the portals, the vortexes frozen mid-swirl.

"G-go home," I said, still in shock. "Have replacements sent in." I focused on the task at hand. I have no idea what just happened, but my members are tired.

"What the hell just happened," one of my female agents asked. Her name was Olive and she was in her late-twenties, early thirties.

"I have no idea but you're tired. You all are," I replied to the tan skinned girl with light brunette hair.

One second I was in the alley, next second I was in a small complex of some sort. "Whoa," Tucker declared in shock.

"What just happened," Valerie demanded.

"How did we get here," Danielle asked. It was just us four.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"I brought you," a voice announced. I spun around to see an elderly man wearing a purple cloak. The time staff sat in his hand. "I am so sorry to dump this on your head but I am out of time. The road you have ahead of you is a long, laborious one but you can do it. We don't have much time but just remember that you are strongest together. There is only one."

"What," I asked Clockwork, confused. "Out of time? What are you talking about? Where are we, Clockwork?"

"The crossroads of Destiny," he replied. He turned around and I saw Jazz and Sam in the same room we were. I was about to react when I saw what Clockwork was really looking at. In front of us, past the girls, was the GIW outside the containment field holding my newborn son. He pointed his staff at the GIW and D.J. and he turned to a blue mist, completely disintegrating. The blue mist quickly ascended on the agents and my son, entering D.J. As the mist entered D.J., he began to glow first a gentle white, then a soft blue. The soft blue grew until D.J. completely vanished in the glow, now a brilliant gold.

"What's happening," Valerie asked.

"The girls," I declared, running for my sister and wife. I had to wake them up. Sam was in a groggy state of mind but Jazz was completely out of it. I saw an IV in Sam's arm and ripped it out. I ripped Jazz's out as well just to see Sam shoot up. "Easy, honey."

"They have my son," Sam screamed, flying to the wall. She slammed her fists to the wall, the glass shattering. The already stunned GIW looked up in shock.

"How," they asked in shock.

"I control tech," Tucker said, joining Sam. He raised an eyebrow. "It's best not to screw with us."

"Give me my son and I will spare your lives," Sam hissed.

I looked to the GIW, the glow now gone. D.J. was in ghost form. Valerie, Dani and I joined Sam and Tucker. Jazz was still recovering.

"You six will never leave here again," K declared. "This child is the property of the United States Government."

"That child is my son," Sam declared, vanishing from her spot. Sam was by far the strongest of us all. I watched D.J. vanish from O's hands. O reacted. "Shh," Sam soothed inside the broken containment chamber. Sam knelt to Jazz's level. "You feel up to watching him," Sam asked softly.

"That's about the only thing I can do," Jazz said, looking up weakly. Jazz was in no shape to fight. Without Sam's purifier, she'd be the same way. Sam has a high tolerance; Jazz is like the rest of us.

Sam reappeared in the lead, her deadly glare on the GIW. "You wanted me? Come get me."

O and K pulled out weapons, forcing Danielle, Valerie, Tucker and I to act. Sam held her hands out, two vines busting through the floor. The vines tackled the weapons, smashing them into the control panel. Sparks began to fly, the machine blowing up. The lights went out, turning the room into a black void. More plants, now glowing like we were, busted through the floor but a shot of red ectoplasm streaked through the dark room. I heard a pain filled breath exit someone's lungs.

"That wasn't me," Sam said, stopping.

"Help me," a weak, raspy voice announced. K hit the ground.

"What the," I asked, looking around.

"He's been cut in half," Tucker declared. "Danielle, with me, now!"

Dani and Tucker flew to K and I saw Tucker pick up half of his body and put it next to the bottom portion of himself. I felt my jaw hanging open in shock.

"You have a very pretty baby, my Queen," a woman's voice announced. A blue blast lit up the dark area behind me and I spun around.

"Danny, Sam," Jazz cried out scared.

"Don't worry, Duchess Jasmine. I won't harm Prince Daniel."

"Stay away from him," Sam declared, flying to the containment chamber. Valerie and I followed her.

"King Daniel, Queen Samantha," the ghost bowed before us. I stopped but Sam balled her fists together. "I pledge my allegiance to you and our kingdom. Hail Ceasar!"

"We're enemies of your kind," Valerie announced. "Why would you pledge your allegiance to us?"

"Because not all of us wish for anarchy," the woman replied. "We have to pick a side. I tend to choose the winners. Any enemy of my King and Queen will be considered an enemy of mine."

"Now, wait a minute," I declared. "We do not kill our enemies."

"There are casualties in war, my lord. This is a fact." And just like that, she was gone. D.J. was still in Jazz's arms.

"Tucker," I asked, turning in their direction.

"He's alive… just barely," Tucker replied. "He has significant damage. We may not be able to fully repair him."

"You see! You things are nothing but trouble," O declared. He was acting different. Normally he was calm and collected. I guess witnessing your buddy being cut in half can change you.

"She may have been doing it in our name but she wasn't working for us," Jazz declared. "Our team fights for justice and protects the weak." She threw her hand out in the direction of Danielle and Tucker. "Do you think we would be saving his life if we wanted him dead?"

"You are never getting away from here. You are mine!"

"Oh, shut up," I declared, trapping his feet in ectoplasm. Once his feet were protected, I froze him to the floor. K wasn't going anywhere. "The Division will be here and you two will be under arrest."

"Let me have him," Sam said, taking D.J. out of Jazz's arms. Jazz passed him to Sam, standing up. She wasn't at her top performance level but she was strong enough to pull a ruse. Only a half ghost could tell she was in no shape for much else.

"He's gorgeous, Gothica," Jazz smiled warmly. "He has his father's hair and eyes."

"Most of our children do," Sam smiled down at D.J. I couldn't get over him being in ghost form. None of our children were even capable of transforming at this age and he was born in it! I know he has black hair in human form but besides that, he's glowing. I wonder if the fact Sam was in ghost form when she gave birth had any effect. I'm terrified. What if we can't power him down?

I walked over to Sam, rubbing D.J.'s white hair. "Are you okay," I asked, looking into Sam's orange eyes.

"I'm fine," Sam smiled at me. "I have to give them credit. They know how to treat a pregnant lady."

"How did they capture you," I asked, stroking her hair out of her face with my free hand.

"They had the power neutralizer," Sam grumbled. My parents modified the power neutralizer at Samuels' request. Only our bracelets had the power to take away the ghost forms. Anything being sold only blocks the powers from being used. That's why they didn't power down. "We were able to get the device out of their possession but not before we were their captives.

"Once we were unable to use our powers, I for one got really tired and had no energy but Miranda was able to fight them. She destroyed the device but K hit her from behind. I was awake during the transport but Miranda wasn't. That's one reason the IV fluid impacted her so much. They brought us here and put us in this containment chamber. I tried to stop them from injecting me with that stuff but I was just too far along. It wasn't long after they put that stuff in me that I went in labor. Our powers came back within minutes but I was in labor and Miranda was knocked out cold."

"I'm so sorry," I said, rubbing her hair again. "I should have been there."

"Everything turned out all right," Sam said, stroking my face. She kissed me but I couldn't return the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Everything's not all right, Sam," I said, choking.

"The kids," Sam asked, panicked. "Rook? Clare?"

"Lilith," I said, looking to the ground.

"What," Sam asked, her voice pitchy. "But-but, how? What happened?"

"We were split up looking for you two," I said, my head still hung low. "Thousands of ghosts escaped the Forbidden Zone and Lilith and Gale were fighting one. Gale was kidnapped. Lilith made a bargain with the ghost. Her for her sister. I swear, honey, I tried to protect Lilith but he took her right from my hands. He replaced Gale for Lilith. I don't know where she is."

"Why would you let them go out on their own," Sam screamed, tears in her eyes. "We've got to find her!"

"That's going to be a problem," Tucker replied, looking to us. "This place is surrounded. We're going to be fighting our way out."

"If anything happens to Lilith, you will not live," Sam said, turning a deadly glare on Agent O.

"How is what happened to your ecto-brat any of my concern," O asked, scoffing.

"If it weren't for you, my children would not have been out there. If that ecto-brat, as you called her, dies, you will suffer the most aggravated death in the history of the world. I am not the Queen of the Ghost Zone for nothing."

"Honey, calm down," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sam snapped that same look back to me. "You were supposed to protect them, Phantom. Where the hell were you?"

"Gothica," Tucker cut in. "We were all there. The ghost was using the break-down of the boundaries to his advantage. Phantom had his hands on Lilith's shoulders when he took her. It was Lilith's decision. We had no control over what happened."

"You should not have allowed her to come out," Sam still accused me. "The kids should have been safe at home!"

"I stand by my decision, Gothica," I said, looking into her tangelo eyes. "We made the decision to include them in this fight. I can't hide them every time it gets a little dangerous."

"We will get my daughter back and then we will discuss this. Techno, how is K coming along?"

"I think we've done all we can do," Tucker replied. "He'll live but I doubt he'll walk. We need to get him to the hospital. They may be able to do more for him."

Sam kissed D.J. softly on the nose. "You're going to be okay, baby. Mommy's back." She placed D.J. in Jazz's arms. "You're in no position to fight, Miranda but you can protect him. Please, keep my son safe."

"I'll take care of my god child."

Sam rectified herself. "Let's go." She took two steps before flying out of the building. I flew after her, Tucker, Danielle, and Valerie on my flanks. There was about fifty ghosts outside; no big deal. We've dealt with more when most of us were still human.

(04)

It was daylight when we returned home. D.J. was a day old when Mom, Dad and the rest of my family were first able to see him. It wasn't very celebratory feeling, though. Someone very important couldn't welcome her little brother into the family. Sam spared no time, though.

"What do you know about Lilly," Sam asked, placing a human-form D.J. in the bassinet in the basement.

"We can't find her signature anywhere," Mom sighed. "It's like she doesn't exist anymore."

"You're not giving up, are you," Megan asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Sis-sis did this for me. I can't fail her again!"

"Hey," I said, picking her up. "We're not giving up on Lilly. We're going to find her. And this isn't your fault, honey. Lilly knew what she was doing."

"I'm so sorry, Mommy," Megan said, whimpering softly. Sam took her from my arms, settling her on her shoulder.

"Shh," Sam soothed. "I'm not angry. This isn't your fault. You're going to be okay and so will Lilly."

"The realms are completely open, wouldn't you say," I asked. Everyone nodded. "So if these ghosts are able to cross over into the other dimensions, we should be able to as well. We can detect ghosts in the Ghost Zone from the Real World. We should be able to trace this new realm."

"It may take a while," Mom said, looking down.

"Then stop wasting time and let's get a move on," Tucker replied. "We're not losing Lilly. I don't care what she agreed to; she stays with us."

"We need to go to the exact spot Lilly disappeared from. These portals work in unique ways," Mom explained.

"Well, let's go then," I replied. We took the Specter Speeder out to the location. Mom and Tucker used some equipment to scan the area. "Anything," I asked, wringing my hands.

"I'm getting a lot of interference," Mom said, looking back to me. "There's a lot of doorways here."

Sam looked up at the sky, ten portals just in our view. "We got that but there should be only one portal that generates that much power."

"No," Mom shook her head. "You misunderstand! I'm not talking about portals. I'm talking about worlds. There's more than one here. We should only be able to detect the Ghost Zone."

"I'm getting the same thing," Tucker replied, tweaking his invention. "There's multiple worlds here. Lilly could be in any one of them."

"There's one difference," Jazz spoke up. "Lilly's energy should be able to picked up. If you tune the instrument to each world individually, we should be able to signal out which one has Lilly."

"Jazz is right," Sam spoke up. "Lilly's energy will be like none other there. We just have to find a way to signal out the worlds."

"And I don't know how to do that," Mom sighed.

"We knew it wouldn't be easy," Tucker replied.

"This is for Lilly," Danielle spoke up. "I know you can do this for your granddaughter."

"I'd do anything for my grandkids," Mom said. She got a determined look. "Okay, we need to send in some probes. Jack!"

"Let's design some probes," Dad declared.

"That's the spirit," Valerie smiled. I took Sam's hand and she squeezed my hand. Lilly is going to be okay. We're going to get her back.

(04)

Putting the kids down that night was miserable. No one wanted to sleep but it had been a couple days since any of us got any sleep. Sam and I tried to put on brave faces for our children but seeing their heartbreak was devastating. Not even Pammy and Sammy were oblivious to the absence. We couldn't lie our way out of Lilly's absence. So we leveled with them and explained it the best we could. It terrified Sammy.

I wasn't sleeping much and neither was Sam. I'd watch her doze off for a brief moment but she'd wake up before she could get any rest. Around one in the morning, I gave up and left the bedroom. I checked on Ida and the kids but Megan wasn't in her bed. Panicked, I sensed for her. She was just on the roof of the house.

The roof of the mansion was different than the roof of Fentonworks. There was a tiny spot for someone to go out on but it was dwarfed by the Ops Center and the only place where you could see the sky was on top of the Ops Center. On the very top was an exit but it was so small only two or three people could be up there (it was never meant to be an observation deck). However, at a young age I had learned to climb over the railing and slide down the metal part, sitting on the slant. It scared Mom to death but it was my favorite place.

The mansion didn't have anything on the roof, obviously. Sam had a hanging garden she liked visiting and I had made a stargazing lab. The kids loved to come out on clear nights and listen to me identify the constellations. Sam wasn't too bad at it either but she loved telling the lore behind them. I wasn't interested in mythology; I loved the science. Megan had found her way to the stargazing lab and was bundled up in a quilt on the patio furniture.

"Couldn't sleep," I asked as I took a seat beside her. Megan looked at me, her eyes full of tears and the previous ones streaking her face. "Oh, sweetheart."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," Megan cried. I took her in my arms and held her tight. "This is all my fault."

"It is not," I said, kissing her. It was so easy to forget she was only eight years old. All my children were so advanced and they so rarely showed signs of weakness but they are still just kids. My heart ached as I thought of my ten year old.

"If it wasn't for me—if I was stronger—I'm the reason Lilly is gone."

"Listen to me, lady bug," I said, lifting her chin to look me in the eyes. "This ghost is playing by a new set of rules and we don't even know them. He wanted Lilly, Megan. That's the reason he targeted you. You're younger, more vulnerable. He knew if he got his hands on you he could manipulate Lilly. I tried to warn her but she played right into his hands. He had this entire thing set up from the beginning, Megan. Nothing you could have done would have changed a thing."

"If he didn't get me in the beginning, he wouldn't have had his pawn. Maybe that's the name I should have chosen. Pawn Phantom."

"You listen to me, Megan Melissa. This ghost could have taken Lilly from the beginning. He could have taken any of us. He owned that fight, Megan. He targeted the one person who would make Lilly bend over backwards. You were a victim, sweetheart. Stop this guilt trip!"

"You mean this was his plan all along," Megan asked, bunching her brow up. "He never wanted me?"

"No, honey. He wanted Lilly but he didn't want her to fight. Hence the offer. Lilly's older. He also had a high understanding of our family's history. I think he will return with demands. He knows Lilly is my weakness."

"Why," Megan asked. "I thought Doc or Sammy was your weakness."

"Doc and Sammy are weaker than the rest of you guys. It's kind of like Joey or any of the others. If a ghost targeted Doc or Sammy and they could handle the attack, I wouldn't react any differently if it had been you. This time… it's different. I promised I'd never lose her again."

"Lose her again? This has happened before?"

"After she was born. Lilly was born in captivity like D.J. was but unlike this time, Lilly was kept from us for five months. I have a feeling this ghost has this knowledge and he plans to use it against me. He said the Princess of the Ghost Zone could fetch him a good price. I don't think he planned to sell either of my daughters into slavery."

Megan's tears dried. "Immunity. Dad, you're not going to give this creep what he wants, are you?"

"No," I answered. I looked to Megan. "You are going to settle this."

"Me," Megan asked, astonished. "How?"

I smiled in response. I would wait to tell her my plan. Her mother was going to kill me.

(04)

It was late in the evening when Mom and Dad finally finished the probes. Our entire family was working on finding a way to look into these other worlds. Once we got the probes inside these worlds, we would be able to perform universal scans. By nine o'clock, we were syncing the probes together and Mom inserted Lilly's unique signature sample. We had her location within seconds.

"Okay," I said, looking over my entire family. My wife and children were grouped to my right while the remaining of my extended family was spread out to my left. My parents stood directly in front of me. "I have a plan. This was his plan all along, guys. We know he wanted Lilly for immunity. When we go in there, he's going to throw Lilly's allegiance to him in our faces. Lilly will not be able to leave without breaking that allegiance. I'm not sure what a breach in agreement would mean for her."

"So what's your plan," Sam asked. I looked to Megan.

"Oh, no, Dad," Megan said, backing up. The nervousness was painfully obvious in my daughter. "We are talking about Lilly here!"

"And you both have had the same training," I replied. "I know you can do this, Lady Bug. I have faith in you."

"What are you talking about," Sam demanded.

"He wants Megan to challenge Lilly," Tucker replied. "This ghost has declared himself a king and now Lilly is his subject. If Megan challenges Lilly, she is challenging his kingdom. If Megan defeats Lilly, that removes her from his kingdom and we can beat him without conquering Lilly."

"But wouldn't Megan conquer Lilly," Doc asked. "How are you going to get around that?"

"We can deal with that back home. With Megan conquering Lilly, she may even become the crown princess. Once we move on from this ordeal, the girls can fight again and Lilly will be able to fight for her title back. If either of us conquers her, it could cause massive trouble. At least the girls are equal in power."

"I'm not sure I am equal in power. What if she turns against us? What if—?"

"Stop," Sam said, putting her hand on Megan's shoulder. She went to her level. "No matter what happens, Lilly would never turn on you. The entire reason she's there is because she wanted to protect you. Your father is right. You are the best one to do this. You are the only one to do this."

My eyes widened. "Say that again?"

"Shut up," Sam rolled her eyes. I smirked.

"If we're going to get this done, we'll have to move," Danielle replied. "What about the boys? Do you want the kids to get involved?"

I looked to Doc, Jacky and Jamie. "Do you boys feel up to facing Lilly?"

"Oh, they get an option," Megan scoffed.

"Doc isn't strong enough to challenge Lilly. He's much younger and his powers aren't as developed. Jacky and Jamie don't have spots in the hierarchy. If they defeat Lilly, it would completely turn the castle on its head. No matter what they chose, Lilly is your responsibility. The boys will be your backup, not ours."

"I'm always ready for a fight… and come on! One against Lilly is going to be epic. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jacky declared.

"I'm in. Megan is going to need our help."

"How do you figure," Doc asked, frowning at his cousin. "I'm game but it should just be the two of them. We should be pretty bored."

Jamie gave Doc an incredulous look and I agreed with him. "Yeah. Nothing ever goes according to plan. Jamie's right. Something will happen that we couldn't foresee."

"So all three of you are in," Mom nodded. "Okay. You kids be careful. You have no idea what you're walking into."

"We'll be fine," I said. I hugged my mother. "Take care of D.J. for us, Mom, and watch over the girls. Keep them safe."

"There's nothing to fear," Mom said, kissing my cheek. "You kids be careful." I blushed. I was twenty-five years old but I'll always be a 'kid' to her.

We loaded up and traced Lilly's signature. When we passed through the portal into the new world, though, a big change happened. My body became incorporeal and I felt different. We all stopped, looking at our hands in shock.

"Dad," Doc said, his voice in shock. "This is a spiritual world, Dad. We're immune from time and space here."

"This is so cool," Jacky declared. "I've never felt so…"

"Powerful," his brother concluded. He looked up. "I don't understand, Mom. Why do I feel so powerful?"

"I don't know. Even I feel stronger. Like I know my powers better here than I did in the Real World."

"I completely agree," Jazz declared. "I don't get it."

"I do," Megan said, snapping her head up. She had no clear details… none of us did. The air around us was as if it was filled with smoke. "Rook said it himself. It's a spirit world. When we came here, time has no meaning so everything we will learn about our powers is unleashed."

"Just powers, right," I asked, my eyes widening. Will they learn the truth about their parentage? Has Lilly?

"Natural progress," Doc answered. "We have no advances in anything learned. Even if we are taught something in the future, we won't learn it. It's something we learn naturally."

I nodded. "Okay. Jazz is the newest half ghost so she feels enlightened. You kids are still developing. Danielle is still developing. That makes sense."

"But this makes it so much more difficult," Megan answered. "Lilly's had three days of this advancement. She may be more advanced than me."

"Told you something would come up," I grumbled. I released a breath. "Okay, you can do this. Let's go, guys."

We started in the direction Lilly was currently at. Before we reached her, though, we were attacked. "Halt," a deep voice declared. It wasn't his, though. Someone else was here. "Who goes there?"

"Crud," Tucker grumbled. "There's more than just Lilly and this guy."

"You dare speak of our Queen," the ghost demanded. "Leave now or I shall obliterate you!"

This guy or anyone like him wasn't a threat. Lilly declared the queen of the realm, though, would be disastrous. She wouldn't conquer him but remain here, would she and so help me if he's touched her, obliteration would be an unrealized dream of his.

Needless to say, my team mopped the proverbial floor with that ghost. But as we made it closer to Lilly, more ghosts were showing up. We could continue to fight but it wouldn't end. Dreading my choice, I was about to call a retreat when I heard a commanding voice. "Stand down."

"It's the queen," the guards started to whisper. We watched as all the ghosts fell to what I would assume was their knees (they got smaller, at least). A ghost floated down the middle of the reduced ghosts. My eyes widened.

"Dad," Lilly asked. It was her but she had changed so much. I'm not just talking about the smoke essence that made up her form; she looked older. I could still see Megan, Doc, Jacky and Jamie's childlike forms; Lilly was an adult.

"What happened to you," I asked, stepping towards her. The guards went to react.

"I said stand down," Lilly snapped, turning her head to the ghosts that disobeyed. One of the ghost screamed in agony.

"My Lillian," the voice from before announced. I'd know his voice anywhere. It's all I could hear the last three days. "They only wish to protect you, my dear."

"I am still in charge, correct," Lilly asked, her voice kind. "Unless you plan to domineer me, I will call the shots."

"Of course you are still in control, my love. This is your world, I promised you that."

"You son of a bitch," I cried, turning to the smoky ghost. "She's ten!"

"Silence," Lilly declared. I felt my jaw drop. "You are in my world now, father. This was my decision."

"Young lady, I am your father!" I was in so much shock that it was the only thing I could come up with. It wasn't as stern as I wanted it to be, though. I couldn't believe how she was acting.

"That may be so but this is my world. You don't run the show here; I do. I haven't been the little girl you remember in a long, long time. Things have changed over the years."

"Years," I asked, my eyes widening. "Lilly, how much time do you think has passed?"

"Dad, I'm in my twenties. Why wouldn't you know that?"

I choked, unable to speak. "Lilly, it's been three days, sweetheart. We came as soon as we could," Sam spoke for me.

Lilly snapped her head to her siblings and her cousins. "Oh, my God." She whipped her head back to the ghost that took her from me. "Did you know of this?"

"Milady," the ghost said, nervous.

"Answer me," Lilly said, threatening. She sent chills up my back. I think I know why Lilly's the queen. She was too powerful for him. The ghost started sputtering. "You have defied me," Lilly growled. The ghost howled in pain. "Take him away. He is under arrest!"

"At once, my queen," one of the guards announced.

"All of you, leave," Lilly declared. The ghosts didn't hesitate. "I thought-thought you forgot about me."

"No, sweetheart," I said, stepping to her. My heart broke. My baby was ten three days ago and now she's probably older than I was. It wasn't fair! "I am so sorry."

"So am I," Lilly whimpered. "I could have left a decade ago. I was tired of being his slave so I challenged him for my freedom. He had no idea how strong I was. I defeated him and I became queen. I left him as King because I had pledged my allegiance to him."

"What has he done to you," Sam asked. She went next to Lilly, hugging her.

"We're married," Lilly said hesitantly. I wanted him dead. "Before, I was his slave. As I got older, though, I became stronger. I didn't want to live the rest of my life like that so I challenged him. He had no idea how powerful I really was so he wasn't suspecting it. I can't believe I wasted ten years of my life."

"Does this mean I don't have to challenge her," Megan asked. If I wasn't on the verge of destroying something, I'd laughed.

"Challenge me," Lilly asked. She looked to her siblings again. "Oh, man, you guys are really young."

"And you're really old," Doc declared.

"Thanks," Lilly grumbled. "You couldn't challenge me, Megan. You're too young. I'm four times more powerful here than I was at home."

"I'd say she's more powerful than we are," Tucker said. He hugged her next. "I don't care how old you are, you're still my little Lilly Bear."

"What do we do now," Lilly asked, sighing.

"You come home," I said, rubbing her hair.

"I can't," Lilly declared. "My children don't have bodies." My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," Sam squeaked. "Did you say your children?"

"Yeah. I have three children," Lilly replied. "It takes five years for them to fully gestate unlike a human. They aren't like humans. They are spirits. Come, I want you to meet them."

"Lilly, I want his head," I said, balling my fists together.

"Don't worry, Dad. He'll be punished severely. He knew about this and he manipulated me. No one manipulates me!"

I fought not to be fearful of my own daughter as I felt the surge of power beside me. Lilly floated deeper in the world. There was no structures, just this heavy fog everywhere. Occasionally, there would be a white fog instead of the dense gray fog that was everywhere else. It almost looked like the ghosts but this white fog had no characteristics, just a paler areal fog.

Lilly stopped but where she had taken us didn't make me feel any less confused. The gray fog now hovered at knee level but it was broken in tiny spots. It almost looked like… no way. In the middle of the gray fog was a tiny fluff of white. Lilly bent down and picked it up. As soon as I focused on the white "fog" I knew what it was. It was my grandbaby.

"This is my eldest. I call it a girl but I have no idea what she really is. I was fifteen when she was born. I call her Vanessa but she hasn't aged a bit. She's real, though. I can interact with her. Do you want to hold her?"

"What is it," Doc asked, looking over the white mass. It wasn't how I imagined.

"It's a spirit," Tucker replied. "It has no gender. It's not even born. Because you are human and he was ghost, you could still reproduce so you created a spirit baby. You were in this world, though, so it couldn't be given a body. She's right, it can never leave this realm. It will deteriorate."

"And you have three kids," Jazz asked. "You said you challenged your freedom after a decade here and it took five years to generate the spirits. Did you get pregnant after you became queen?"

"Yeah. I still honored him, but this time as a husband. Before, I was just his slave."

"He raped you," I swallowed hard.

"No," Lilly shook her head. She was nervous and her voice was pitchy as her words ran in circles. "Not exactly. He didn't hurt me! I gave it consenting but only because I was afraid of what he'd do if I resisted. Thinking back, I know he really raped me but he did it differently than traditional rape. He used guilt. He'd always tell me that I surrendered to him and I had agreed to this. He kept me submissive but I swear, he never hit me or even hurt me! It felt like sex but it wasn't exactly. He told me because this was the spirit world, just our spirits touching was considered intercourse."

"I am so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you, baby." Lilly was trying to protect me. I know that monster hurt her. If not physically, then mentally.

"It's not your fault, Dad. I did chose this. Megan was worth it. It would have been her if not me, Dad. At least I understood adult situations from my dreams. Megan doesn't know a thing about sex or being an adult. At least I'd dreamed of it before I came here."

"What about the other two," Danielle asked, standing behind Jazz, Sam and I. Tucker and Valerie joined her and the four kids stood behind them.

"One boy and one girl. They resemble my dream children so much. Vanessa is nothing like Caitlin so I didn't call my firstborn by the name I gave my baby. The second child was so much like my dream first-born that I named him Clinton. When my baby was born, I could see so much of Caitlin in her that I named her that. In my dreams, I only have two but you know, I never saw this happening either."

"It's because I let you kids tag along," I said, hanging my head. "I was too afraid in the other timelines but now, I'm creating this new world. I am so sorry, honey."

"I want to see my grandparents," Lilly said, hanging her head. "I have to stay here with my children but I want to see the rest of the family. Let's go home."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, "No matter what happens, you're still my baby."

"I'm older than you, Dad," Lilly grumbled. "I should travel in the back. I'd hate to give Grandpa that heart attack he was supposed to have when Sammy was born."

"Yeah. I agree," I nodded. We flew out of the Ghost Zone, the white spirits, detailed and not, stopping. I didn't know what the large undetailed white spirits were but I was too afraid to ask. Too much was happening. I went to rescue my ten-year-old daughter and now I'm bringing home a near-thirty year old!

We passed through the portal, all of us in silence. We blocked off Lilly's view from everyone else. "Did you find her," Mom asked. "Where's Lilly?"

"Guys, things are different now," I said, releasing a sigh. "She was in a spirit world. It's timeless there…" I stopped short. It was timeless there. That was the whole point of everyone else having more control.

"Yeah," I heard a small voice. I turned around, knowing it wasn't Megan. "This was most unexpected." In the back of our group, at a height of four feet, was my ten year old again.

"Lilly," I cried.

"I have no idea what happened," Lilly said, turning her hand over. "I passed through the portal and shrunk!"

"What," Mom shrieked. "What are you talking about? You're as tall as you were before."

"No," Tucker said. He actually reacted first, engulfing her in a giant bear hug. "That realm was moving faster than our world but it was only aging the spirits. She's got the mind of a thirty year old but she's still just ten. This is great!"

"Easy for you to say. I have to go through my awkward adolescent years again!"

"What are you talking about," Dad demanded. "I am so confused right now!"

"In that other world, Lilly was almost thirty years old with three spirit babies. Now, she's my baby again," I declared. I picked her up, swinging her around. I kissed her repeatedly. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too, Dad," Lilly smiled. She kissed me on the cheek. "But don't think because I'm small that I don't remember everything that happened. I'm not just talking a few experiences. I was there for every day until I was twenty-nine years old. That changes a lot."

"I don't care. Your childhood isn't over, my baby is back and your life is still ahead of you."

"Not to mention we're older than you again," Sam remarked. She hugged Lilly next. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you so much, Mom. I missed you all so much."

"Children," Mom asked, holding her head. "Are you telling me my ten year old grandbaby has babies?"

"No, spirits. They can't come to this world. They'll die," Tucker answered.

"Lilly, come here, sweetheart. I want to give you a rape kit," Mom said, holding her hands out.

"You won't find anything," Tucker replied. "But I want you to check." He turned to Sam and me, then to Jazz. "We have some business ourselves."

"Okay," I said, confused. I trusted him, though, and we followed Tucker out of Fentonworks. It was just the genesis generation. "What's up," I asked as we flew back to the portal.

"I think once the tests are done, Mom will find Lilly is still a virgin. I don't think the spirit world has intercourse the same way the real world or the Ghost Zone does."

"So what can we do," Danielle asked.

"If she's had sex but is still a virgin, we'll have to work with her," Jazz replied. She gave Sam and I a sympathetic look. "You two will get it the worst. You will have a fully sexually charged ten year old."

"Don't worry about Lilly," Danielle rolled her eyes. "You know how he was about me. Do you think he's going to allow his baby to have sex?"

"You're a perfect example of the challenges I will face," I grumbled. "You were still an infant when you were having sex."

"Shut it," Danielle retorted.

"We have to find out how this world deals with interaction. Danny and Sam are in charge of sexual interaction. I want the two of you to find a way to make love. Jazz, Dani, I want you two to find a way to interact with Val and I." Tucker looked to Sam. "You touched her. How did it feel?"

"I went to touch her but I couldn't touch her," Sam said, shaking her head. Tucker nodded.

"That's what I experienced. The spirits have a unique way of interacting. Our job is to find out how to do that. That's why I've paired us up this way. Danny and Sam are married so they can do the lovemaking experiment. I love Valerie and I love technology but never have I imagined making love to Val in her suit. Now, our job is really tricky. If I'm right, and I hope to God I'm not, we're going to accidently make love. As we are touching, we're going to slip and get the wrong kind of interaction. That's why I'll take Danielle and Valerie and Jazz can work together. I know it's the last thing any of us want but if Jazz and Dani make love, there's going to be serious scaring; I'm talking for an eternity."

"Yeah," Dani said, her eyes wide. "No thank you."

"And while I'd rather have Valerie and Dani together, I think if Jazz and I slip up, it'd be the same as Jazz and Danielle. Dani and I aren't much better but I haven't known her all my life."

"It'll be weird for me, though. I've known you all my life!"

"Who haven't you known all your life," Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, it'll be weird but this is the best arrangement. Let's just focus on not screwing up, though. Please, don't let us screw up!"

Sam and I were looking at each other. While we found their predicament funny, we couldn't get over our own. So what if we were married, we're expected to make love in front of everyone. Hello, awkward! Still, it can't be worse than the thought of accidently making love to your sibling. We all consider ourselves brothers and sisters, especially in ghost form. While it's obvious that Tucker and Valerie are from different ethnic backgrounds, it's not impossible. I've heard debates about whether Tucker really is my brother or not. The most hilarious one, though, is Miranda. There's a debate about her as well because of the purple hair.

We flew through the portal, entering the spirit realm again. It would be an embarrassing next couple hours for everyone.

(04)

It was a good news, bad news kind of situation. Lilly still had her hymen intact and intercourse in the spirit realm was much different than in the real world but essentially, Lilly did experience sex. The experiments was completely helpful and Mom even sent us back for more testing. Sam and I started to create a spirit baby of our own but it wasn't complete. I felt an energy in my core as we touched and allowed our spirits to unite and that energy would penetrate in Sam, nurturing a similar energy from within her. Every time I felt that energy, I would lose focus though and the energy would dissipate. It told us that he deliberately impregnated Lilly because there was no way he did this on accident. It took a lot of energy from me to even begin. As I continued to experiment, it got more complicated. I could see why it'd take five years.

Sam and I had a big change to adjust to. Lilly was full-on mother mode but we wouldn't let her live in that realm (not that I ever entertained the idea. I would have locked her in the basement before I let her return) so she spent hours a day going to that realm. Lilly was never gone for long periods of time but she would go there for a few minutes dozens of times a day. I couldn't bond with them like Lilly had. Lilly called them her children; I called them the fuzz balls behind her back. I wouldn't insult them in front of Lilly but I couldn't see them as children. They weren't even sentient. To me, they were no different than the failed clones. They were mindless.

But Lilly loved them so I did my best to support her. I wasn't alone in my thinking, though. No one but Lilly seemed to even understand them. Lilly said they had personalities. To me, it was a child with a doll playing pretend. The only evidence that they were alive was the fact they would feed from Lilly. She was able to 'breastfeed' them somehow. I didn't understand it; not at all. Sam discussed creating one to get some answers but I talked her out of it. Five years is a long time for us to go to this world that has no privacy and push energy into a ball to create something a little cotton candy at home could replace.

It was about two months after D.J.'s birth that I felt comfortable enough to do some investigating. The night was infamous for more than two reasons. Of course Lilly was taken from us and D.J. was born but also the ghosts escaped, I formed my own faction of Forbidden Zone ghosts and Clockwork done that mojo thing. I hadn't had time to talk to him since he disappeared on me so I needed to search him out. I hadn't done much work since that day but life was starting to return to normal. It was time I returned to work.

So that Monday, I held my first physical class in two months. I was replaced temporarily but Samuels still controlled the school; I could have my job back at any time. My students welcomed me back warmly and they all had questions about the eighth Fenton. I tried to keep the class on target but my children were a huge part of my life so my students were dying to get as much knowledge as possible. Some even wanted me to bring him by. I didn't know about that.

After school, I took the kids home and went into the Ghost Zone. After Divisional board meeting adjourned, Mom and Sam would meet us at the castle. Tucker and the rest were heading there as I went to meet Clocky. I'd probably be the last one to arrive. It was okay, though. There was plenty to do at the castle so they wouldn't get bored.

I finally arrived at the clock tower but it was off. The cogs weren't moving and the place looked deserted. I stepped inside, the monitors all exposed and showing interference. "Clockwork," I called, becoming worried. "Dan? Anyone here?"

My voice echoed through the halls, the area completely vacant. I toured the tower but there was nothing. I walked past the hanging time viewers, feeling at a loss. Why wouldn't he come back? Where did he go? Something caught my eye and I spun around, seeing the time medallions hanging on the wall.

"What," I declared, covering my mouth. The once purple ribbon was now pitch black and the medallion hanging wasn't no longer gold trimmed but instead lined with silver. The biggest change was CW that once adorned the piece of futuristic tech; now, D.J.'s PJ stood out in a silver engraving. What the hell happened? Where is Clockwork?

"Dad," I heard a voice. It sounded like Doc but different. His voice was mature.

"Doc," I asked, turning to the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"It's not Doc," the voice replied. "Come to the time mirror."

I walked to the center of the time room. Standing in the mirror was the future version of my son. "D.J.," I asked, taking in his form. He was wearing a black cloak, just like Clockwork's purple one.

**AN: The character death has already happened but Danny hasn't been filled in. You may already know who it's going to be.**

**Okay, let me know what you're thinking. Leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: The character death from last chapter is revealed if you haven't already figured it out. Also, there's going to be a reunion in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 19: Crossroads**

"D.J.," I asked, my eyes widening. He looked like he was in his thirties… come to think of it, it was the same age Clockwork was able to morph like.

"Hello, Dad. I know you must be confused."

"Yeah," I nodded. I crossed my arms. "Where are you? Where is Clockwork? Where is Dan? What's going on?"

"I'm in my own time and you are able to see me because I am watching over this time until the new master of time can take over."

"New master of time," I asked, shaking my head. None of this made any sense. "What's going on?"

"Clockwork saw what was to come, Dad. He had known of the war for a long time and scoured time to find a replacement. He chose your not-yet-born son. So he worked fate to make sure I was born during this time. I had to be born at the time of his oblivion. When the ghosts neared, he interfered to allow the GIW to kidnap Mom, offsetting the original timeline. Lilly was your doing by going against your own set of rules but it turned out all right. We needed the extra power so it's great. When the ghosts escaped, he sealed the worlds and transformed you to where Mom, Jazz and I was. To ensure the time stream continues, he had to pass his power to me. When he hit me with that beam, I became the next master of all time. Clockwork's energy depleted and he was obliterated. If he didn't do it himself, the ghosts storming the realms would have done it and the time stream would have died with him. This was the best option."

"Clockwork's dead," I asked, my eyes wide. He's been gone two months and I'm just now finding out.

"Yeah," D.J. nodded. He morphed down to a small child and I jumped. I'm used to Clockwork doing it, not my son. "Don't worry, it's normal. You'll get used to it."

"Will my version do that," I asked, pointing a finger at the screen.

"Not until the King completes the coronation. You wait a while before you officially name me the successor but I take over at a young age. You and Mom give me a childhood and allow me to live my own life beforehand. Making it official wasn't really necessary as long as I was still alive. If I died, that'd be an issue."

"Where is Dan," I asked, swallowing. Is Dan dead too?

"Dan lives at the castle. Clockwork transported him before they left. Our family is probably finding it out right now."

"Probably," I smirked though I didn't feel so playful. "Shouldn't you know everything?"

"I've only been the master of time for eighty years. Give me a break." He chose that time to morph to the old man. I'm guessing he's a full ghost now.

"Did you do everything you wanted to do," I asked, hanging my head.

"I went to college, I got married, I had a couple kids, I saw the world; yeah, I think I crossed off everything on my bucket list before Dad made me an undead ghost. I miss my wife but she met a great man and my children found love of their own."

"You can't be married," I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Afraid not. After my kids grew up, I told you guys I was ready. We faked my death and here I am. I'm okay, though. I got what I wanted. My wife and my kids were taken care of; I can't ask for anything more."

"Maybe a life," I said, looking down.

"I lived to be forty-eight, Dad. Technically, I'm still alive. Hopefully, I'll never die. It kind of sucks. I'll never become a Superior."

"Forty-eight is still so young but at least you did have a good life," I said, looking up. "You did have a good life, didn't you?"

"The best, Dad," D.J. smiled at me. "You're doing a great job, Dad. Everything will turn out as it should be. Just listen to your instincts."

"Thanks for filling me in, D.J. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad," D.J. smiled. He morphed back to that of a young man. "Have fun with your version of me. Don't dwell on the past, don't obsess over the future and choose to live in the present. It's still a great time."

"The world is going to war," I said dryly. "I know you're trying to boost my spirits but don't treat it like a party."

"This is what we do, Dad. The world may have went to hell but we don't have to be miserable. Vlad forgave himself; it's time you do the same."

"Forgive myself? Forgive myself for what," I asked.

"You can use that gauntlet to erase your entire existence and the war would still happen. You could spend every waking moment of your life fighting this war, giving up the life you want and this war would still end the same way. It's not you, Dad. You are the solution, not the problem. One day you will find out that this was the way it was supposed to happen all along and nothing you could have done or not done would change a thing. As for what you need to forgive yourself for, I have no idea. I know you did nothing wrong but you think you did. Until you get over the fact that some things are out of your control, you're never going to live your life. Take a page from Vlad's story. He had everything before that day but he was miserable. Now, he has nothing but what matters and he's the happiest he's ever been. Vlad learned that money, possessions and size never brought him any happiness. You need that kind of lesson. There is something in your life that is incomplete. Stop making yourself miserable. Only you can forgive yourself."

"I have no idea what that is but if I find it, I'll get right on it," I nodded. "Take care, son," I said on a lighter note. "I hope you can find some happiness too."

"Hey," D.J. gave me a cocky look. "I can see anywhere, any when. I can relive a passionate moment with my wife or be looking up through the air vent in that infamous Marilyn Monroe moment. I am the master of happiness!"

"Yep, definitely my son," I groaned. "Bye, D.J."

"Bye, Dad," D.J. nodded. I flew out of the castle.

"Clockwork," I sighed. "I'm so sorry."

I arrived back at the castle to see my family in the longue, Dan standing in the corner. "Danny," Sam declared, standing up.

"I know," I said, hanging my head. "I'm so sorry, Dan."

"I could have protected him," Dan said, balling his hands into fists. "He did this to himself."

"He had to make a choice," I said softly. "If he stood and fought and lost, the time stream would have died and that would have helped no one. There was too much at stake. I will miss him but we all know he made the right choice. A choice we will all regret but the right one nonetheless."

"The choice he made had nothing to do with right and wrong. He took the coward's way out! There could have been another way."

"It'll take a while, Dan. Give it time," I said gently. We've all speculated but I think I have my answer. The only reason it wasn't obvious was because Clockwork couldn't have a mate. That prevented them from starting magnetism but it wouldn't stop them from getting close. "Sam, can we have a moment in privacy?

"Come on, Techno," Sam said, grabbing him by the ear. "If you're going to listen in, I'm going to invite you to."

"Ow, jeez," Tucker cried. "She's only gotten worse with powers."

"Don't I know it," I grumbled. "I told you two a halfa's life wasn't for you."

Sam and Tucker snorted as we left our lounge. I was wrong about it, of course. They both loved being halfas and even I enjoyed having them share my DNA profile. I didn't see that one coming.

"What did you find out," Sam asked.

"Do you remember that glow that hit D.J.," I asked Tucker. Tucker nodded. "Clockwork was making D.J. the next master of all time. He has to have a coronation from the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone but D.J. will be Clockwork's successor."

"How do we do it? You'd think the time stream would need D.J.," Sam asked.

"You don't understand," I said, turning to her. I could see Tucker reacting as the images from my head flashed in his mind. "That's the reason Clockwork and Dan couldn't be together, Sam. The Master of All Time can't have a life outside the tower. Once we officiate his coronation, D.J. will be forced to stay at the tower. I talked to D.J. a few minutes ago. He's watching over this time until he can take over; he'd been in charge for eighty years he told me. D.J. loses everything, Sam. He has a wife and kids and he fakes his death. His wife gets remarried. We let him have a life then when he's forty-eight we officiate it. He'll never die, not even to become a Superior. Our son is the future Master of All Time."

"Will he be targeted," Sam asked, covering her mouth.

"Possibly," I said, hanging my head. "I don't want this getting around. If anyone else finds out, that'd be a perfect way to destroy this world. The Observants tried it ten years ago. It's not a stretch to think the Forbidden Zone would try it."

"No," Tucker agreed. "What about D.J. though? How do you prepare him for that kind of responsibility?"

"I'm not sure," I sighed. "D.J. said he started looking after the tower at a young age but he didn't take over until he was forty-eight. What I take that to mean is he can do business as an acting Master of All Time but once we officiate him, he is bound to it."

"Like magnetism," Tucker said, looking to Sam. "The time stream is his soul mate. Nothing can come before it. That's why they can't have mates." He looked to me. "And what is it with you? You're the only Danny that is with a woman! Danielle has the Johnson twins, Blue has Vlad and Dan had Clockwork." He shuttered. "Meddling Minutes was real." I chuckled softly. "Are you just meant to be gay?"

I laughed. "I think it has more to do with Sam than me being gay. No other woman is good enough for me. If I couldn't have her, why would I want anything below her?"

Sam laughed. "Oh, come on. I doubt I could turn Blue or Dan straight and I certainly couldn't turn Danielle lesbian."

"Well, we'll never find out because I have you and no one else can have you," I said, pulling her into my arms. "I am so sorry, Sam."

"For what? You're not the one who came up with that terrible crack-pairing name."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we get off Meddling Minutes, please? I meant about D.J."

"How is that your fault," Sam asked. "There's nothing we can do. We can only give him as much of a life as we can. Maybe we can help him keep his wife like Clockwork and Dan had a relationship?"

"They didn't have a relationship, Sam," I said, looking to her. "That's why Dan is so upset. They never had a relationship. Dan loved Clockwork but Clockwork couldn't see anyone because of his commitment to the time stream."

"He could also see the future, Danny," Tucker spoke in Sam's defense. "Maybe he didn't start a relationship with Dan because he knew he would die eventually. D.J. might not have to give up his wife."

"Well, we are certainly nowhere near needing to worry about this," I said tightening my arms around Sam. "D.J. is only two months old."

"Danny's right. We have more important issues. We did this today so we could get back to living. Let's stick with the plan."

"Right now, the more important issue is with Dan. He hasn't lost anyone since the Nasty Burger accident. To him, that was twenty years ago. We have to make sure Plasmius doesn't become the dominate one again."

"He just needs support. You're right, though. If he tries to give up again, Plasmius will take over and we will have a whole other problem. He'll be okay, though. We won't leave him like he was left after our deaths in that other timeline," Sam said.

"Be there for him as a family would. Don't try to get him to move on. We don't need him angry at us."

"Of course not. What he needs is to know we're here for him. We need to find out if he wants to stay in the Ghost Zone or if he wants to come home with us."

Sam and Tucker agreed and we returned to the longue. Dan wasn't in the room anymore. "Where did Dan go," Sam asked.

"He wanted to be alone. What is his problem," Mom asked. "I get this Clockwork and him were close but he's acting…" Sam, Tucker and I must have given something away. "Oh."

"We've thought there was something going on for years," Danielle replied. "Those two are way too chummy if you get my drift."

"I don't think anything was going on," I said, crossing my arms. "I don't think Clockwork ever acted. Maybe Dan never even said anything. That could be a heavy weight upon his shoulders. First, he doesn't say anything to Sam and then he loses Clockwork."

"Regret lives forever," Jazz said, putting her hands in her lap. "That could be the problem. He's angered for not acting on those feelings."

"I'm not convinced they didn't have a relationship," Sam replied. "Just because Clockwork and Dan couldn't start magnetism doesn't mean they couldn't start something else."

"Okay, that image is worse than Meddling Minutes," Tucker said, shielding his eyes dramatically as he cringed.

"Shut it," I hissed between my teeth. I'll be damned if anyone else finds that damn cartoon. It's gone, adios, it's never coming back and only Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Valerie and I will know about it.

"Whether or not they had a relationship isn't important," Mom spoke up. "Dan lost someone he cared about. He needs us."

"Yeah, he does," I said, nodding my head. "Right now, though, he needs space. He knows he's not alone. He needs to know we trust him." That, to me, would mean more than sticking by his side. If we overcrowded him, even if it was an attempt to help him, Dan will only see it as us distrusting him. I will be honest with him and level my fears with him but if he truly knows me, he knows I do more than judge.

"Danny's right," Jazz spoke up. "Dan needs some space. He needs to know we support him, not expect him to fall apart."

"What if we do fear him falling apart," Sam asked. She released a slow breath. "Listen, I want to put full faith in Dan and say he'll be okay but let's face it, he doesn't handle loss well. Last time he lost someone, he turned his back on his responsibilities and separated the two halves of himself. There's a threat he'll do that."

"There's a difference between what happened ten years ago and what happened two months ago, Sam," I said, looking to my wife. "When the Nasty Burger blew up, I lost more than someone important in my life. I lost almost everyone important in my life. He turned his back on his responsibilities because he felt it was his fault they died in the first place. Dan is capable of riding this out but he's going to need support and trust. If he can't get that we trust him, we will lose him."

"If anyone knows Dan, it's you," Sam sighed. "If that's how you feel about it, I will go easier on him. I will not turn a blind eye, though. If I have to be front with my fears I will but I will not be taken by surprise. The last thing we need is to be reigning in Plasmius while we deal with the Forbidden Zone."

"I will be front with him," I answered. "He has to know we have doubts and fear. Telling him our insecurities from the beginning will erase some of those fears."

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. He needs to be told the truth. Lying solves nothing."

"We came here to discuss plans and prepare for the future." I clapped my hands together. "Let's get to work."

(04)

As we were preparing to leave, I waited until Sam and Tucker were busy before slipping away from the group. It'd only take me a moment so I should get away with this. I quickly made it to the prison division, breaking away from my family. My intentions would be unknown to everyone else. Only my warden, the arresting officers and I would know of this plan. The warden was sitting at his desk when I arrived.

"My liege," he said, coming to his feet. He bowed his head.

"I plan to lead the raid tomorrow. We will move swiftly, anyone obstructing will be arrested and no one is to know who is responsible. This bastard will not get away with touching my daughter."

"Of course, my lord," the warden nodded. "This information remains between us. Anyone breeching the agreement will be charged with treason. Princess Lilly, as well as anyone else, will never know our intentions."

"Thanks," I nodded. "I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, ten-thirty."

"I have the time keeper," the warden nodded. He was referencing the clock I gave him. It was digital so there'd be no dispute as to whether it was day or night. "I will gladly serve you."

"That will be all," I said. I walked away calmly but once I was away from my subjects, I darted back to my family. I would not let anyone know what I have planned. That bastard will be in an unknown portion of my prison. He's not getting away with this.

(04)

I had the children with me the next day. Sam had work and Mom and Dad were busy at the Headquarters and no one else could babysit. Lilly to Sammy were at school but no one available to watch Pammy or D.J. That meant I was on baby duty. Pammy was running through the chairs while D.J. slept in the bassinet by my desk.

"You are so adorable, Pammy," one of my students, Haley, cooed. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing," Pammy replied, peeking her head out of one of the desks. She had crawled under the desk and peeked her head over the desk. She turned around, climbing on the chair. She leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. I thought I was going to melt; she looked so adorable.

"How did you have such an adorable baby, Mr. F," Allison said.

"She gets it from her mother," I said with a smile.

There were four girls in my classroom, which is more than average. I was supposed to lead the raid in Lilly's realm but now I had two kids I had to watch. I trusted three of the four kids here (Cindy would probably kidnap them) but honestly, I don't trust Pammy. She's got the bracelet on but Sammy taught her how to turn the bracelet off. She doesn't always remember how but my luck, she'd remember while I wasn't here.

Pammy ran away from the desks, coming to my side. I picked her up, sitting her on the top. Pammy put her hand in her mouth. "Dada," she asked me.

"Yes, wiggly worm," I asked, rubbing her hair.

"Cookie," she asked.

"You want one of Mommy's cookies," I asked. I opened my drawer, pulling out one of Sam's vegan cookies. They weren't bad, I have to admit. They weren't made with any vegetables; they just weren't made with traditional ingredients. Pammy took the cookie, chewing on it. I rubbed her hair again.

Allison stood up, coming around my desk. She peeked in on D.J. "He is so adorable, Mr. Fenton. How old is he now?"

"Eleven weeks," I answered. "He's doing great. He's a little mischievous, though. He learned how to manipulate us. I can already tell this one is going to be the most trouble of all our kids." I smiled down at him. D.J. is a little more advanced than his siblings were at this age. Only Lilly remains more advanced. D.J. knows how to use some powers. He loves to turn invisible and scare Mommy half to death.

"Aw, now, Mr. F. You know he's going to be a sweet darling."

"Yeah, right," I laughed. "He is my junior for a reason. My parents said he's me on steroids. He's going to be a handful." I smiled down at him. "Yes, you are."

It was almost time for this class to end. I didn't know what I was going to do. If this continues for the rest of the day, then third period is going to be a nightmare. I have to meet the warden at ten o'clock. The bell tolled and Allison returned to her seat. I decided not to use paper products for this assignment. Even I was starting to wean from the paper products. Tucker has created this great invention that turns the desk into a tablet. It almost looks futuristic, to be honest, but it's available for today. Only my parents have made it more accessible by making the desk nearly unbreakable, like the laptops.

Class went smoothly for five minutes and my students went to their next class. My second block arrived and I taught on the desktop tablets. When the five minutes was over, I disappointed the three students that stayed over. My two and I weren't sticking around. The three ended up staying in the classroom but they wouldn't get to see Pammy or D.J.

Being the king should bring some perks. I flew to the castle, dropping Pammy and D.J. off in the nursery. I went to the dungeon. "Okay," I announced. "We move now. I don't know if I can get another opportunity like this again."

"If you wish, sire," the warden bowed. He summoned those participating and we flew to the other realm.

(04)

In addition to the bastard that took Lilly, we arrested eight others. They would be released once their memory was swiped. No one would know about this besides those I trusted. I didn't fully hit a snag until I came home from school. I dropped the keys in the bowl to meet my wife in the hallway, Pammy on her hip. I left with Pammy this morning—crap! I forgot her at the castle.

"Care to explain why our kids were in the nursery," Sam said, tightening her grip on Pammy. She was my responsibility. Sam is so pissed right now.

"I had kids sticking around after class, honey. I'm sorry. I thought they'd be happier at the castle."

"You dropped them off at eight o'clock," Sam declared. "Honey, I would have watched them but we had politicians. We can't just pawn the kids off because we want to. We chose to be parents. I don't want our kids being raised by strangers. Eddie, Jake and Will are being done that way as it is!"

"Sam, they're not being raised by anyone else. D.J. and Pammy were dropped off for a few hours. It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal," Sam questioned. Oh, no.

"Okay, if it's a big deal to you then it's a big deal to me. I won't do it again. I promise."

"You'd better not. D.J. is two months old. I won't be having him going to the castle this soon."

"Okay," I nodded. "Allow me to cook dinner as a peace offering?"

"Fine. I'll accept."

I walked towards her, kissing her on the cheek. I rubbed Pammy's hair. "Sorry, wiggly worm. I didn't mean to forget you." Pammy giggled.

"Uh huh," Sam said, none too happy. I walked away in big bounds.

(04)

Two days later, Lilly discovered him missing. I feigned ignorance to the issue but I was busted. It didn't matter, though, because no one would find him. I locked him where the roaches wouldn't find him. Tucker and Valerie were married the next week so everything kind of worked out. We were dealing with Tucker and Valerie's absence and with the increase in ghosts, it was hard pretending that it wasn't affecting anything.

A little over a year after their wedding, Courtney was born. With the additional kids, the total was now at twenty children in Team Phantom. Sam and I had nine kids, Tucker and Valerie had Courtney, Jazz and Joseph had three, Danielle had the boys, Brit and Mikey had McKayla, Star and Kwan had three and Paulina and Dash had Rosalita. Our nest was busting at the seams.

September 2019, though, I heard about a request for two separate families to move to the area. With the Division owning everything, approval must be made before anyone can move into Amity Park. There were members who made those decisions but I was curious. Not many families relocated here. They were usually ghost hunters.

"One family is," Vic replied. He was in charge of security now. If anyone knew about these families, it'd be him. "She used to live here a long time ago so her and her family wanted to come here to help out. Both families used to live here but only one wants to join this district."

"Did the second family get clearance," I asked. They usually don't give clearance if they aren't wanting to help with the ghosts.

"Yeah," Vic said, surprising me. His voice even sounded surprised. Wasn't he the one who signed off on it? "I liked the idea of the Gates family moving here because their family was involved in ghost hunting. The second family though wasn't my decision. They were cleared without my input. I don't even know the name of the family. I was pretty much told it was none of my business."

"That sounds suspicious," I said. Vic and I were having a beer at C.J.'s. Sam had the kids today so I had the time after school. "How many people transferred here?"

"Two adults and three children for both families," Vic answered. "I know there are seven males and three females."

"How many per family," I asked. Sounds like one has a daughter while the other has all boys.

"I don't know. I know there are two adults and three children, that's it. I'm telling you, Radar, it's weird."

"I'll try to get to the bottom of it," I nodded.

"Don't sweat it," Vic waved it off. "You're the one who's asking questions. I know my place."

"Our place is to be informed," I said, standing up. I threw down the money for both of our tabs. "Thanks, Vic."

"No problem, Radar. Kiss the wife and babies for me."

"I will," I said, smacking Vic on the shoulder. We went our separate ways. This is strange. Who approved the second family's transfer and why? I went home.

"Hey, Dad," Doc asked me when I arrived home. "Do you think you could take us out for some ice cream?"

"Why not get some here," I asked, placing the keys in the bowl.

"There aren't any girls here. Duh," Jacky said, rolling his eyes. I snorted a laugh. Jacky and Jamie were twelve while Joey and Doc were eleven. I hardly think they're old enough to be thinking about girls. But they were.

"Okay. I can run you down to Elemer's," I said, picking up my keys again.

"Danny," Sam called out. Pammy's coming with us.

"Send her in," I called out. Pammy came running out of the kitchen.

"Daddy," Pammy cried. She was six years old. "D.J.'s not feeling well."

"Did he get sick," I asked, picking her up. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh huh," Pammy nodded. "Mommy says he'll be okay, though." With her, I don't know if she thinks that's a good thing or a bad thing. These kids are a handful.

"Of course he will," I replied. I jiggled my keys. "Let's go."

I took the five of them to get ice cream. We were waiting in line when I felt a tugging on my pant leg. I looked down. "Megan," Pammy called, pointing to someone. I furrowed my brow, looking in the sea of teenagers. I knew most of them but there was a girl in the crowd I didn't recognize. It wasn't Megan. Megan wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit.

"Doc, get your sister a cherry cone," I instructed. I picked up Pammy, walking towards the girl. She looked up abruptly, her brow furrowing.

"What—Dad," the girl asked. She eyed me. "Who are you," she asked after she realized I wasn't who she thought I was.

"Dawn," I asked, my eyes widening.

"How do you know my name," she asked. I covered my mouth, overcome with emotion.

"Oh, my God," I said, swallowing. "Your Vlad Masters and Daniel Rogers' daughter, aren't you?"

"That's my parents but Dad goes by the name Blue Masters now," Dawn answered.

"When did you move here," I asked. I couldn't come to terms with this. Vlad's back.

"A few days ago," Dawn answered. "I'm trying to make some friends."

"Do your parents know you're here," I asked.

"No," she said bashfully. "Dad would throw a fit if he knew I was here. They don't want me drawing too much attention to myself for some reason."

"Your fathers and I knew each other years ago," I said, holding my hand out. "My name is Danny but you can call me Red or Mr. Fenton."

"Your name is the same as Daddy's," Dawn asked. She looked just like Megan, even had her hair styled the same way. The only way I could tell the difference was Megan was more anal about what she wore. Megan was my diva daughter. Of course, this one is taking after her sister.

"That's why I go by Red," I nodded.

"I've never heard you go by Red, Daddy," Pammy asked.

"I used to when her daddy lived here," I answered, bouncing Pammy. "This is my daughter, Pammy."

"Hi, Pammy. I have a sister your age, just younger."

"Vlad and Blue had another child," I said, smiling.

"Adopted," Dawn said, looking down. "I have two younger siblings."

"I'd love to see them. Could you tell me where they're living," I asked.

"Sure. You can't miss it. They call it… Funtoneworks? No, that's not it. It's on…"

"Fentonworks," I declared. Well, that explains who gave clearance. Why would Mom give clearance to Vlad and Blue? I thought she'd never want to see Vlad again.

"Yeah, that's it," she declared. "The owners are renting us a few rooms for a while."

"Thanks, Dawn. It's really great to see you again, honey."

"Sorry I don't remember you," she gave me a shy smile.

"You weren't even a year the last time I saw you," I smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to remember me."

"Nice meeting you," Dawn nodded.

"Bye, honey," I smiled. I walked back to the boys. "Okay, I'm going to give you what you want. Call me when you want to come home. You kids stay out of trouble!"

"Of course, Uncle Danny," Jamie said.

"Behave and don't hit on that girl," I pointed to Dawn.

"She looks like Megan," Doc said, tilting his head. "Although…"

"It's not Megan," I replied. "Just don't hit on her. Make friends with her, but don't plan anything more. I'll explain later."

"Okay," Joey said, shaking his head. "Later, Uncle Danny."

"Bye, Dad," Doc waved.

"Behave kids," I said. I took Pammy out to the car.

"Later, Uncle Danny," Jacky said. I heard the boys exclaim happily as I left. I knew they'd want me gone.

(04)

I was so nervous when I pulled up to my parents' home. I hadn't talked to Vlad or Blue in twelve years. We have all changed. I didn't know what to expect in there. Would I even be welcomed?

I got out of the car, pulling Pammy out of the back. I walked up the steps, swallowing. I allowed myself inside, closing the door. No one was in the living room. I closed my eyes, sensing for a halfa. They were in the Ops Center. I took a shoot upstairs.

"Danny," Mom said as I arrived. I had shot right to where they were. It wasn't my intention but it served well.

I looked around the room to find Blue in a bed, equipment hooked up to him. "What's going on," I asked. I put Pammy down. "Go play."

I met Vlad's eyes and they held fear. "Hey, Red," Blue greeted me.

"Are you okay," I asked, walking to his bedside. He didn't look so good. He was sweaty and he looked weak. His signature was even weaker.

"He's destabilizing," Mom said, exhaling. "Vlad called us and asked for our help. We're trying to keep him together."

"How did you find out," Vlad asked, his voice soft.

"I was researching the two families that moved to Amity Park," I told a tiny fib. I was trying to find out who moved here, of course, but that wasn't how I found out. I wouldn't get Dawn into trouble. I forgot who I was around, though, and looked fearfully to Vlad. He had his full attention on Blue. "Are you okay, Vlad?"

"I don't know," Vlad said, sitting down. He held his head in his hands. "It's all my fault. We shouldn't have had Alexander. It was too much."

"Hey, I agreed," Blue said. "Everything is going to be all right, Vlad. I'm going to be okay."

"You had a son," I smiled.

"Yeah, and it just may as well kill Blue," Vlad sighed.

Vlad was really different. I liked it. "He's going to be all right. We'll get everyone on it. If anyone can reverse this, it's us. Danielle will probably be a big help."

"How have you been, Daniel," Vlad asked, looking up at me.

"I've been good," I said, taking a seat by him. "Sam and I have a huge family. Our youngest will turn four next week."

"How are the girls," Vlad asked. "I've thought about them so much over the years."

"Lilly is fourteen. She's in my class now so she's highly embarrassed. Megan gets it next year."

"Has Sam taken good care of them," Vlad asked me.

"The best," I nodded.

"I've missed you," Vlad said.

"I've missed you guys so much," I said, screwing everything. I pulled Vlad to me, hugging him tightly. "Blue is going to be all right, Vlad. We won't let him die."

"Red," Blue said firmly. I stood up.

"Shut up, Blue," I retorted, bending down to his level. I hugged him tightly as well. "You're family. I love you guys. I've missed you three."

"You don't have feelings for Vlad still," Blue asked me.

"Of course I do but it's not the same. A lot has changed, Blue. I'm not as weak as I used to be."

"To be honest, I didn't want you to know we were here. I didn't want to come in the first place but your parents are the best chance for my survival."

I knelt down in front of him, resting my hands in my lap. "It's over, Blue. Vlad and I both regretted our choices that day. You don't have to separate yourself from family anymore."

"I'm not staying. If I survive this, we're going back. I made myself perfectly clear. If Vlad wants to stay, that's his choice. The kids and I are going back to Connecticut."

"That's the reason Vlad left," I said, furrowing my brow. "Were you the reason he cut off complete contact?"

"Danny," Mom said firmly.

"I can't believe you, Blue. How could you force the man you love to choose? I know he betrayed you but you should have been more understanding. Vlad didn't deserve that."

"It's okay, Daniel. I made him that way, quite literal. Blue only did what I forced him to do."

"Vlad, Danny, can you two please step outside. I need to do some tests. I need Blue completely calm to perform these tests."

"Then don't send my husband out with his ex-boyfriend," Blue objected.

"You, cool it," I declared. "We won't do anything. Vlad is happily married and so am I. I promise, strictly professional."

"Uh huh," Blue added drily. "Maybe you won't get together but I don't believe it's going to be strictly professional. You're going to catch up."

"Strictly family, how about that," I gave him a smirk.

"Take the baby with you. I know you won't do anything with your daughter with you."

"I'll take Pammy with me," I rolled my eyes. I walked away, Vlad following me. I picked Pammy up from the coloring table, settling her on my hip. "This is mine and Sam's fifth born. Her name is Pamela Madeline Fenton."

"She and Lilly share the same middle name," Vlad observed.

"Yeah, well when I named Lilly, I thought she'd be my only child," I said, dismissing it. "I couldn't change either girl's name so I gave them the same middle name. They don't mind. There's a lot we share in this family."

Vlad took the lead, taking me to the bedroom units in the Ops Center. He walked the entire time and I found that astonishing. He opened the door, showing me a room where the occupants were living out of a suitcase. I noticed the two ghosts I sent from the castle sitting in mid-air. "You remember Faustus and Laelius, right?"

"Of course. How have you been," I asked.

"My lord," the two called, falling to their knees. "Congratulations on ascending to the throne," Faustus said.

"Thank you," I nodded. "Please, raise up. There's no need for that."

"Master Vlad, is Duke Blue all right," Laelius asked.

"There's been no change. The Fentons are running some tests on him."

"I am so sorry, my lord," Faustus bowed. I guess with Vlad and Blue getting married, Vlad's a duke now. Oh, brother.

"Thank you," Vlad nodded. "You two may take the rest of the afternoon off. Please return by dinner."

"Of course, my lord," Laelius bowed. The two flew away.

"This is Alexander," Vlad said, pulling a small child out of a crib. He was very young.

"Hello, Alexander," I said, rubbing his head. "He's beautiful, Vlad. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Vlad said, sitting down in a rocker. "We haven't had a lot of time with him. Blue hasn't even breast fed him yet. I thought I was going to lose him, Daniel, when Alex was born. He was sick during his pregnancy but when he went in labor," Vlad closed his eyes, holding the small child to his chest. "He started to melt, Danny. Blue was dying in front of me and there was nothing I could do. I had never been so scared in my life. I was so scared my children would grow up without a mother."

"Did everything turn out all right? How did the birth go?"

"Blue was too weak to deliver so I decided I was going to phase my hands in his womb and take him. There's an anti-ghost coating along the uterus walls and I couldn't phase the baby out. The only thing I knew to do was overshadow him. I sent Dawn and Mada out and Faustus and Laelius helped me. It was like I delivered Alex. Oh, boy, Daniel, if I knew that's what it was like, I would have never knocked you up all those times."

"Yes you would," I playfully retorted. "So you gave birth."

"In a way," Vlad nodded. "I've assumed the mother role. I breastfeed Alex now."

"Really," I said, raising an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

"I can," Vlad conceded. "It's terrible."

"It's not so bad, is it," I asked. "I didn't get a chance to breastfeed Doc. I tried for a while but he just couldn't do it. I tried to express my milk and feed him that way but it didn't work. After a while, I dried up."

"Doc," Vlad said, smiling softly.

"Daniel Reginald Fenton," I nodded. "Doc."

"It's beautiful," Vlad smiled.

"So, who's this Mada?"

"Madeline Daniela Masters," Vlad spoke softly. "Mada, honey, come here?"

"Yes, Dada," Mada bounced over. She wore an oversized dress, her black hair in piggy tails. She wore white strips of ribbon in her pig tails but I could see something on the surface.

"This is Danny, you can call him Red. He's a friend of ours," Vlad introduced me.

"Hi," Mada smiled. She noticed Pammy. "Who's that?"

"That's my daughter. Pammy, come here, sweetheart."

"Yeah, Daddy," Pammy asked, bouncing over to me as Mada had earlier.

"This is Mada. Why don't you take her downstairs and show her the play room?"

"Can I show her the aquarium room, too," Pammy asked.

"Sure, just don't fly her places she can't go herself."

"You can fly," Mada asked. Both of our girls looked to their respective father. I nodded and I saw Vlad do the same in my peripheral vision.

"Sure can, come on," Pammy declared. Pammy began to fly, phasing through the floor. Mada phased as well, giving chase.

"They're going to be good friends," I smiled. "So, I've got to see this. Breastfeed him."

"I never got to see you breastfeed," Vlad fake pouted.

"I never got to get you pregnant. We're even."

"Fine," Vlad playfully groaned. He removed his shirt with one hand while holding the newborn with the other. He shifted the baby until he was in front of the nipple and I watched Vlad's breasts balloon. I have to say it was quite satisfactory to watch it. The newborn attached in fervor. Oh, yeah, this was justice.

"Don't take that for advantage, Vlad. I used to hate it, too. They grow up so fast."

"Dawn is twelve. I can't believe it."

"I know. It seems like they were just toddlers yesterday and now Lilly is fourteen and Megan is twelve. It happened so fast."

"Fourteen, huh? Has she had any boyfriends?"

"No. She's looked, that's for sure. I can always tell when she's alone with a boy. She'll get her work turned in before the end of class. She tries to trick me but I know what's going off."

"I'm really sorry, Daniel. I never realized how much I screwed up."

"It wasn't just you, Vlad. I did you so wrong. You deserved to be happy but I kept getting in the way of that. I forgive you, Vlad. Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Vlad said, looking gently to me.

"There is. I'm so sorry, Vlad. I should have never put you through that."

"Daniel, I was more to blame than you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. You never had a chance that day. I had been planning a way to make you mine again and it almost worked. Thanks to the keeper of the stars, though, that my plans always seem to fail."

"Sam thought you planned Megan's disappearance. Did you?"

"For the most part. I started transporting her to the island so she could know where to go. I never told her to transport there, I didn't know she had transportation, but I knew that was the key. To fool you, I couldn't have any contact with her. The plan was to be there for you and awaken those feelings. When you died, I thought all was lost. I thought my big payoff was going to be a deathbed confession. Hardly a big winner. But you came back and you had those feelings awakened in you, stronger than I ever hoped for. When we did that, I realized what a fool I'd been. I will always love you, Daniel, but nothing like I love Blue. He's my soul mate, not you."

"I know how you feel," I smiled. "I'll always love you, too, Vlad, but nothing like I love Sam. You made a mistake, Vlad. I think it worked out in the end. We're both happy. Isn't that the important thing?"

"But I nearly killed our children and did get you temporarily killed," Vlad objected. He flinched. "Hey, watch it, jaws!"

I laughed. "He doesn't have teeth yet. That is pure gum."

"Give me a baby shark any day," Vlad groaned.

"As I was saying, you made a mistake. You've learned from it and it turned out okay in the end. It's not like I haven't screwed up either?"

"What do you mean," Vlad asked.

"Preparing for this war," I said, hanging my head. "Knowing the kids are going to be involved, knowing the possible outcome of Sammy's future; the future isn't looking so bright."

"Just have faith, Daniel. I know you can do anything you put your mind to."

"Thanks, Vlad," I nodded. Alexander slowed his drinking. "I think he's falling asleep."

"Thank God," Vlad said, breathing out. He removed Alexander from the nipple and held him carefully in his arms. "I want to meet your kids."

"Vlad," I said softly. Vlad looked confused. "You can meet them. I have no problem with it, but you probably know about their memory. Lilly and Megan don't know who you are and we've never told them. I'm so sorry."

"I know that, Daniel. I'm not stupid. I told you to tell Sam to adopt them. That's what I wanted. I never imagined them forgetting me, but after watching Dawn and now watching Mada, I knew. It's okay."

"I just wanted you to know. I'm so sorry, Vlad. We never intended on them forgetting you. We did plan on telling them. We just haven't yet."

"I'm only a friend. I swear," Vlad said, holding up his hand.

"Thank you," I nodded. Maybe, if Vlad is still around, I'll tell them when they're older. I know we will tell them Sam isn't their mother when their older and tell them of their parentage. I just don't know if I'll give names.

We got the girls and took Vlad's two and Pammy back to my house. Vlad rode with me, never once using powers. Has he really given them up? I know he said he overshadowed Blue but that was an emergency. It's like that was the only time he used powers since he left.

I went into the study to see Sam before she could see Vlad. As I was explaining to Sam, trying to catch her up to speed, I heard Lilly's voice. "Daddy!"

"Lilly," I called, panicked. That wasn't a fearful voice, though. She sounded excited. Sam and I ran to where we heard her scream and Vlad was hugging Lilly tightly.

"I can't believe it's you, Daddy," Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly," I asked. Lilly turned to me, releasing Vlad. He stood there, shell-shocked.

"What are you doing," Megan demanded. "That's not Dad!"

"I'm sorry," Lilly said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've known for a while. I was just so surprised."

"Did you get your memories back," I asked.

"Back," Lilly asked, furrowing her brow. She turned to Vlad. "Did I know you from before?"

"She doesn't remember. She found out," Sam said, crossing the room. Sam actually hugged Vlad. "I am so sorry about Blue. How is he doing?"

"The same," Vlad said, looking down. "You look beautiful, Sam. Ghost powers look good on you."

"Thanks, Vlad. It's been too long."

"Megan, Lilly, come here," I said, bending down to one knee. My girls surrounded me. "I wanted to wait to tell you girls this but somehow Lilly found out. Since Lilly let that cat out of the bag, I'm just going to tell you two. I don't know what I'm going to tell Doc yet, so can we keep this between us?"

"Sure, Dad. What's going on? Why did Lilly call that man daddy?"

"Because he is," I said, sighing. Megan's eyes widened and I knew what she was thinking. "You are still mine, Megan. Sam isn't your mother. I am."

"What," Megan asked, confused.

"Patrick told me," Lilly said, looking down. "He used to tell me why I was special to him. Why he chose me. He explained it to me."

"Both sexes of a ghost can reproduce, Megan. You know how Mommy gave you the birds and the bees talk. Guys can do it, too. Vlad lived here until twelve years ago and he was a part of your lives. Vlad and I had an affair before Doc was conceived and we both regretted it. Vlad's boyfriend, Blue, demanded that he make a choice. We lied to you girls about William. William is Sam's. Sam got pregnant a month after I did. We slipped up and we weren't ready to tell you the truth. We decided to bend the truth but frame it so that you'd understand. It's not about blood or biology. Those that love you make up your family."

"I can't believe this," Megan said, looking hurt. "All this time and you've been lying to us."

"No, sweetheart. Sam is your mother. No matter who carried you, Sam is your mother. When Vlad left, it hurt you. To spare you the pain, we stopped mentioning him. As you got older, you started to forget your younger years. One day, you saw a picture of Vlad and asked who he was. We never intended on letting you forget. That's just what happened."

"So I knew before," Lilly asked.

"I want to know who Patrick is," Vlad demanded.

"Later, Vlad. That's going to take a lot of explaining."

"So… you're my dad?"

Vlad shook his head no. "I gave that title up a long, long time ago." Vlad took in an abrupt breath of air. "Sam, could you maybe…"

"Sure," Sam said, taking Alexander from Vlad's hands. Sam held him just as still as Vlad was. We've spent many a night holding our children like this instead of letting them sleep in a crib. It helps when they're sick.

Vlad bent down, placing his hands on his knee. "You are so beautiful, Megan."

"I don't care what you did in the past. Dad's right. Family is those that love you. I'll ask you again. Are you my dad?"

"I'm family but I'm not your dad," Vlad replied.

"I can have more than one dad," Megan replied, running into Vlad. Vlad hugged her tightly as Megan started to cry. Vlad rubbed her hair, tearing up himself.

"I've missed you so much, Megan. I'm so sorry, baby. I've missed everything."

"Please, don't leave," Megan whimpered. "I knew our family felt incomplete. It's because of you. You're not here. Please, stay, Dad."

"I want to, baby," Vlad said, trying not to cry too hard. I could see him taking shallow breaths and looking off in the distance. Nothing worked, though. He continued to cry. "I screwed up, Megan, and now I'm paying the price. I can't lose Blue, Megan. I'm so sorry to put anything above you and your siblings."

"Do you not love me as much as you love Megan," Lilly asked softly. She looked about to cry.

"No," Vlad said, pulling Lilly in. "I love you all equally. I love you so much."

"Is that what's wrong with them," Sammy asked. She was nine years old so she was starting to grasp things. She knows I'd rather have dental work done with Ectoranium tools than see her fight a ghost but I do so anyway. She knows she's weaker than the rest. She knows Lilly, Eddie, Jake, Megan and Doc feel different than Will, she, Pammy and D.J.

"There's nothing wrong with any of you," I said, bending down to Sammy's level. "Ghosts have a way of identifying family. When you sense Lilly, Eddie, Jake, Megan or Doc, you sense a core that's made up of something familiar and something unfamiliar. When you sense Will, Pammy, D.J., or yourself, you sense two halves distinct that are familiar. That's because you know mine and Mommy's core but you didn't know Vlad's. Sense Vlad now and sense either Megan or Lilly and tell me what you sense."

"I can't believe it," Lilly replied. "He's right. That's the difference. All this time, I was comparing them to mine. My core was the foreign one."

"This doesn't change a thing, though," Sam spoke up. "I don't care who your biological parents are. I am your mother and Danny is your father. You can call Vlad Dad if you want, I have no problem with it, but you won't be calling Danny your mom again, Megan."

"I called Dad Mom," Megan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you were just months old, Vlad told you about your parentage. You didn't know back then either. You were so young, you thought you only had room for one mommy and one daddy in your heart. That meant you disowned Sam and called me Mom. You were young and confused and that's why I didn't want to tell you. As you got older, you started to understand that just because I carried you didn't mean I was your mom. You started calling Sam mommy after our wedding but you called her mama Sam and me mommy. Then you started calling her mom and me mommy. By the time you were two, you called me daddy all the time."

"I'm sorry, mommy," Megan said, breaking away from Vlad. She ran to Sam and she picked Megan up. "I love you the same, Mommy. I know I have room now."

"I know you do, sweetheart," Sam said, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much, Megan."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Lilly grabbed Vlad's hand and pulled him to me and Sam. "We're all a family. I love you all." Lilly kissed each of us, even Megan who protested. Sam and I laughed, Vlad chuckling afterwards.

"Where's Doc," Vlad asked.

"He, Jacky, Jamie and Joey went to the ice cream parlor. They're hitting on girls. They should be home soon. The boys will stay over here until Jazz and Dani comes and picks them up."

"Who's Joey," Vlad asked.

"Jazz and Joseph's oldest son," I answered. "He's a year younger than Jacky and Jamie and almost two months older than Doc."

"My, my, my, Jasmine was involved in a teen pregnancy."

"Yep. He was born after she graduated but before she turned twenty. We're all bad influences. Only Sam and Valerie didn't have a baby in their teens but Sam almost had William and the kids used to think Sam had Lilly at fifteen."

"Don't count yourself as a bad influence. It wasn't your fault."

"So help me if you tell them," I growled under my breath.

"No. I don't mention it anymore. I've forgiven myself. There's no point in torturing myself with the past. I've faced those demons and I won."

"Good for you," I smiled.

"What about Maddie and Jack? Did you win against those demons?"

"I think I earned their respect. After Maddie stabilized Blue, she beat the hell out of me for earning her respect, but she said she forgave me."

"Really," I said, my eyes wide. Never thought I'd hear that.

"Really. It's in the past, though, so I don't bother with it. I have too much to look forward to in the future to live in the past."

"Man, oh, man, is this a different Vlad," Sam said, smirking.

"I have changed. I made one stupid mistake and nearly destroyed both of our happiness. Daniel was only lucky that he had a girlfriend that was as smart as you are. You knew who was responsible all along."

"Yeah, I did," Sam nodded. "I know Danny. I still can't figure out how you knew Megan could transport but you had it planned from there. Megan still doesn't transport."

"I can transport," Megan declared.

"You did once," I remarked. "But it's in the past. Let's leave it there."

"Fine by me," Sam said, hooking her arm in mine. For the first time, Vlad was able to stand there and not get upset. He's finally moved on.

"You two look beautiful," Vlad nodded.

"So, did Blue wear the gown," I asked, crossing my arms with Sam's still in the bend.

"Not at the ceremony," Vlad smirked. "He did however treat me that night."

"Okay," I said, flinching. "I don't need to know that."

"And we have babies in the room," Sam said, equally as disturbed.

"Your daddy wears dresses," Pammy asked Mada.

"Only when they want alone time," Mada responded, causing us to laugh.

"I see you sat your kids down too," Sam laughed. "We didn't want any interruptions. With this many children, it's best to take precautions."

"I'd say," Vlad laughed.

"When can we meet your husband, Dad," Lilly asked.

"He's sick now, Lilly," Vlad said, looking to her. "When your grandparents give a green light, we can see him for a while."

"What's wrong with him," Megan asked.

"Girls, you know Danielle's story, right," I asked. We've explained it to everyone. Each time Mom and Dad blow up like a blow fish but we have told everyone.

"Of course. She's your clone but we consider her your sister," Lilly answered.

"Blue is the same way," I said, uncrossing my arms. I put my hands together nervously.

"Daddy's husband is your clone, too," Megan declared, looking to Vlad. "Man, you have separation issues!"

Vlad laughed. "Yes, I did. Your father is a wonderful man and I didn't know how to deal with the fact I had lost him. I wanted to hold onto a piece of him so I cloned him again. Instead, I fell in love with the duplicate more than I ever loved the original. We don't call him a clone, though. Blue is Daniel's brother."

"Really," I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I thought he liked friend."

"Friend didn't cover it. You two were so much alike that it was easier to see it as you were twins. We tried for a while to pretend he was you all along and the memories I gave him was how it happened but it didn't work. I didn't remember it like that so we made up a new cover story. Amongst ourselves but a cover story nonetheless. You two are twins and you and I dated first. I met Blue and you met Sam separately and we went our separate ways."

"Of course that's how you remember it," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Couldn't you have said that you and Blue were together from the beginning and one day, Blue was away on business and your love had grown cold and you decided to find comfort in each other. You could even say Danny and I had a fight and that's why he had an affair with you when he was with me."

"I'm sorry, Sam, I love you dearly now but you still stole my man," Vlad said. He gave us a smile afterwards.

"Not funny," Sam said, shaking her head. We chuckled.

"It's in the past, remember. I don't want the fight revived you two."

"It won't be," Vlad said, walking up to Sam. He kissed her on the cheek, touching her shoulder that Alex slept on. "Thank you for stealing him. I have the life I always wanted now." I saw a jerk in Vlad for a split second. "Where's Dawn?"

"Uh, she, uh, she went to the library," Mada badly lied.

"That girl," Vlad declared. He pulled his cell phone out. A moment later, he was very upset. "Megan Dawn Masters, get your butt home right now!"

"Dad," I heard Dawn squeak.

"We told you not to go out, young lady. What if you were seen?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm just having some ice cream with some friends."

"Ice cream," Vlad said, looking to me. I gave a shy smile, knowing I was busted. "Are you with twins Jacky and Jamie?"

"How did you know my new friends' names," Dawn asked.

"I'll call Jacky," I acknowledged. I pulled my phone out, walking away from Sam and Alex.

"This is the Jack-ster. Your doctor of love," he purred.

"Hey, doctor of love," I greeted.

"Uncle Danny," he panicked. "It's… for a project at school. The unstable hormones of teenaged girls."

"Yeah. The only unstable hormones I know of are yours. Are you with that girl, Dawn?"

"Yeah. We decided to make friends with her. She's really cool."

"Her Dad is on the phone with her right now and he wants her home. Can you tell her I can arrange for her to get a ride home? I'm calling transport service."

"I'll tell her," Jacky said and I could tell he had his doubts. I nodded.

"Thanks. They'll be there soon."

"Yeah. Thanks," Jacky grumbled.

I hung up the phone, giving Vlad a thumbs up. I pulled out my communicator, sending a message to DHQ to pick up the boys and Dawn. Vlad focused on his conversation. "Those boys you are with are the kids of a family friend. I want you to come home with them."

"You want me to go home with a boy," Dawn asked and I fought not to laugh. I saw Sam cover her mouth as well.

"Just this once," Vlad declared.

"Sure, Dad. If it's okay with you, I'll get a ride with them."

"Good girl. Now, don't you go hitting on those boys."

"What's the difference between them and any other guy I might like," Dawn scoffed. "You never approve."

"This is a unique situation, Dawn. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Whatever," Dawn said. "Bye."

"She sounds cool," Megan declared. "You named your daughter after me?"

"Your father didn't tell me what he had named you," Vlad said, looking down. "Blue and I decided on Megan Dawn but she goes by Dawn. We'll explain more when they get here. There's more." Vlad looked to me.

"There's no other option," I said, sighing. "Once she sees her, she'll want answers."

"She looks like you, Sis-sis," Pammy said.

"You saw her," Megan asked.

"Pammy thought Dawn was you but when I saw her, I knew it was Dawn. That's how I knew Vlad and Blue were in town."

"Yeah, investigation my ass," Vlad scoffed.

"I was doing an investigation," I objected.

"Language," Sam declared.

"Sorry. I ran a bank through the recession. I cussed a lot in 2008. SOBs would not listen to me. The entire branch nearly went under had I not intervened. They made me CEO eight months later."

"Are you rich again," I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I could be," Vlad nodded. "Blue and I donate seventy percent of our funds… well, we did before Obama decided the rich needed to pay their fair share. They took my share and half my ass, too."

"Hey, we need those funds," I declared. "I hate my taxes too. It's painful every April but I know it's going to a good cause. It's keeping people safe for at least another fifteen years."

"If we don't stop this spending, we will be going the way of Greece, though. How are we going to protect people if America is nothing but a memory?"

"It's too late to turn back," Sam said, crossing her arms again and looking down. "The best we can do is keep pushing forward until there's nothing in front of us. When we fall, we'll pick up the pieces and reform the world."

"You know we're on the road to self-destruction," Vlad said, his eyes widening. "Are you insane? Turn this damn thing around before there's nothing left!"

"There is no way to turn it around," Sam said, her eyes still down. "Prepare, Vlad. There will be a country here but it won't be strong enough to look after everyone. Those not prepared will not make it."

"I can't believe you'd steer the country in this direction. Daniel?"

"We didn't have a choice, Vlad. It takes too much money to fund these portals. We have too many people on active duty. As it is, the salaries are a quarter of what they used to be and we don't pay for ghosts anymore. We've cut out all the waste we could. It came down to protecting the world until 2035 or having a country in a world overrun by ghosts. We can protect the people for at least another fifteen years and we think it could be longer. When the energy crisis hits, the food shortages begin or the financial market collapses, it'll be too late but who knows how many millions we've saved in that time."

"But how many millions will you sentence to die," Vlad accused. "The least you could do is warn people. Give them a fighting chance! There are people out there that can't feed themselves in good times. What do you think is going to happen when no one is there to help them?"

"They'll die," Sam said, hanging her head. "We know, Vlad. We are setting up shelters and we are creating entire communities for people to flee too. We're not leaving them to fend for themselves. We just can't give them any warning. The last thing we need is mass panic."

"Communities," Vlad asked.

"We've marked locations out for people to flee too. It will have ghost shields and there are already Division G agents keeping it up. It's like Halfa Island without the island and without the halfas. It's for people. Maddie and I came up with it after we vacationed on Halfa Island. We had this retreat where our family would be protected. Getting to it will be difficult but it's there. We thought the people should have an escape to the same kind of safe haven. There are one hundred and fifty of them around the world."

"They're called Gates, aren't they," I asked. This is the first I've heard of this.

"How did you know," Sam asked, turning to look at me.

"I've dreamed of them. They become civilization hubs in the future. We don't know locations by cities or states. Estelle didn't know where California was or even what it was but she knew where the Grand Canyon was."

"Maddie and Jack developed the bunkers for the genocide attack so we started to plan where to put them worldwide. We were talking and it came up that there will be millions of people who couldn't live on their own. At first, we thought about storing food. You know, the MRE's but it wasn't enough. We have those for immediate use but we have seeds in storage vaults and we have gardens already being tended. We wanted to be prepared in case the gardens are compromised."

"At least you're doing something," Vlad said, sighing. "Have you taken into consideration big city commutes, though? People in rural areas will have time to reach these places but the cities will be gridlocked. That could make the people fleeing targets."

"Cassandra and I have discussed it," Sam replied. Cassandra was on the board, too. "She likes the idea of transit trains for emergency exits but we haven't come to a consensus. We're not sure what kind of conditions we will be facing. I have suggested putting bunkers in the big cities to house the refugees and transport them ourselves. Samuels seems particularly against that idea."

"He's probably against the idea of evacuation plans, too," I remarked. "We will be fighting ghosts when this happens. We won't have any additional agents to spare to evacuating civilians. I might be able to talk to Samuels. We can hash some ideas out."

"He loves working with you," Sam rolled her eyes. "Every time we get into it, he reminds me he'd rather have you on the board then me."

At that moment, I heard D.J. begin to cry. "Mommy!"

Sam sighed. "Would you mind," Sam asked me, looking back to Alex sleeping on her shoulder. She looked to Vlad. "Sick toddler." I nodded, taking Alex from Sam gently.

"Sick," Vlad asked, furrowing his brow. "He's a pure halfa, isn't he?"

"Yeah," I answered as Sam went to check on D.J. "The kids get sick for about a day. Doc is the exception. He can be sick longer."

"What did you do, Daniel," Vlad whispered.

"What," I asked, furrowing my brow. "When did I do what I did? What are you talking about?"

"Doc? Why does he get sick longer," Vlad asked, looking pale. Does he know about Doc? Maybe Sam told him but I thought he didn't read minds anymore.

"I didn't find out I was pregnant with Doc until I was three months along. I done a lot of bad things and he nearly died. We saved him but just barely. He's weaker than Lilly and Megan because of that and his healing abilities aren't that strong. He gets sick a lot. His lungs were undeveloped, he was malnourished, his powers are constantly low and it takes a long time for him to power up; he's just a lot weaker because of my behavior. It wasn't like Lilly, Vlad. I couldn't recover. With Lilly, I was stressed and not eating right. With Doc, I was severely depressed, not eating, not sleeping, overworked, and on top of that, I was taking hits on human fear. The hits was reacting like drugs in a normal pregnancy. It was bad."

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. I really thought you'd go home after a few days, maybe another week. I never imagined you holding out."

"I wouldn't have went back out if I didn't know I was needed out there. If I had known what I know now, I would not have left again. On one hand, I was pregnant and my son needed my full attention but on the second hand, I wasn't enough. I thought I could stop them. I thought I could save the planet single handedly. I was wrong. The only good thing I did was I found out about the hot spots. We would have lost everything in 2012 if I hadn't found out about the natural portals opening as soon as 2007. That was all, though."

"That's not true," Sam replied and I looked to the steps. She had D.J. on her hip, a thermometer in his mouth. "If you hadn't gone out there and found the demis, thousands of women would have died. Thanks to you, we have a way to save their life. Thanks to you, we have more help in the war."

"What are demis," Vlad asked.

"Born from a human and a ghost," I replied. "They are literal half ghosts. They feed on life so when a human gets pregnant with a ghost's baby, the baby literally sucks the life out of her. Thanks to an executive order passed in 2013 disguised under gun control, anyone who has the symptoms of being pregnant with a demi is redirected to us. We had our first set of twins born two years ago and the mother survived. We're working on triplets next. As of right now, when multiples are detected, the mother is given a choice of terminating all but one of the fetuses or risking the pregnancy. Most time, the others won't survive the birth but the off chance that two does, the mother is at risk."

"How are humans having ghost babies," Vlad asked.

"We still have portals undiscovered," Sam answered. "The ones we have discovered after 2015 have so far been in really remote areas. We discovered one in an underwater tavern. Most appear in the sky but some have been known to open in unusual areas. Ghosts escape into the Real World and they'll rape or even have relationships with humans. We had one ghost who returned to his widow and he got her pregnant. He didn't even penetrate her. I'm sure your familiar with the way I'm speaking of."

"Yes, I'm familiar," Vlad said, giving a knowing smile. Sam checked the thermometer.

"You have a hundred and one fever, D.J. You're going to be okay."

"I want you to hold me, Momma."

"I've got you, baby," Sam said, bouncing him up and down.

"Why don't you heal him," Vlad asked.

"He's already got healing powers," I answered. "It's rare for a second healing to help. Sam can boost his own healing powers by holding him but it's not healing. She is literally purifying his blood of the virus or infection. The kids will try to heal them when someone is sick, especially if it turns into a two day flu. For the most part, it only speeds up the healing but they still don't feel good for a while."

"I don't think Dawn or Mada has ever got sick," Vlad said, furrowing his brow. "That's probably Blue's doing. The man is a worry wart."

"So is Sam," I pointed out. "They don't stay sick for long, Vlad. They're probably healed by the time you get home from work and if they aren't, they will be better before school. You probably don't realize it."

"I'll have to ask Faustus and Laelius. They may know something."

Sam, Vlad and I looked to the exterior wall. "The kids are home," Sam replied.

"Here goes everything," I said. I motioned to Megan. "Honey, come here."

"Why," Megan asked, walking over to me. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"This is going to be confusing," I said, rubbing her hair. I picked her up and put her on my hip, holding both Megan and Alex. She may be twelve but she's still my little girl. Her friends weren't around so she didn't object.

The door opened and Doc, Jacky, Joey and Jamie walked in the door. I heard the car pull away as Dawn walked in, looking around the place in shock. "You live here?"

"He does," Joey said, pointing to Doc. "We only wished we lived here."

"Wait until you see all the cool places," Jacky declared.

"Dad, put me down," Megan whispered. I put her down and she walked slowly towards Dawn.

Overwhelmed by our house, Dawn hadn't noticed her twin.

"Oh, hey, Megan," Jamie said, smiling at his cousin. "What's eating you?"

Dawn looked to Jamie but when she saw him looking at someone else, she looked as well. I held my breath. Dawn stopped, taking an abrupt step back. The two girls walked towards each other, the door wide open. Megan and Dawn reached their hands out, touching each other.

"Is this a dream," Dawn asked.

"I've never dreamed not knowing who you were," Megan whispered.

"Me either," Dawn replied. Dawn was cautious while Megan was in shock.

"Your name is Dawn, isn't it," Megan asked. "Your birthday is the same as mine, a minute before. You are terrified of spiders and yappy dogs. When you form a shield, you lift your left hand despite it not being necessary."

"And your name is Megan. You have a fascination with spiders and have always dreamed of owning a yapping dog. You lift your right hand when you form a shield."

"How is this possible," Megan asked, turning to us. "I've dreamed of her my entire life! Explain!"

"Daddy isn't a twin, Dawn," Vlad began. "I cloned him from his DNA." He pointed his hand to me. "When I got Daniel pregnant with Megan, I duplicated out and impregnated Blue. You two are basically the same kid. You're twins."

"I can't believe this," Dawn said, shaking her head. "I've had dreams of her. At first it was just her but then we were together. I can't believe she's real."

"Me either," Megan said, tears filling her eyes. "All this time, I've had a twin sister."

"All this time, I've had a twin sister," Dawn repeated, her own voice filled with wonder.

**AN: Tell me the truth, did you ever imagine Vlad returning? :) Also, if you haven't read Eternity, it might be best if you read Chapter 3. It compliments this chapter. **

**Let me know your thoughts. Review please.**

**This story will conclude next Tuesday. It's been wild, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: Okay, people, this is the last chapter of Moving Forward and thus the end of Danny's Story. This chapter has language, time lapse and unresolved issues. Enjoy the final chapter of the final installment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 20: Destiny**

I didn't know what to say. It had to be awful to find out this other version of yourself existed. I remember how it felt when I discovered Blue and Danielle and I didn't even have connections to them. Dawn and Megan have been connected since birth. They've dreamed of each other and called out to each other when they were scared. We allowed Megan and Dawn to catch up while we explained the truth to Doc. He was very upset and confused but he forgave us. Then Mom called Vlad and said it was okay for us to see Blue.

"What were you thinking," Blue scolded Vlad. "It's only going to be harder to break you guys up now!"

"You're not leaving," I stepped in. "I let you leave once, Blue. I'll be damned if I do it again."

"You do not control my family, Red," Blue retorted.

"Look, I know you're still upset about what happened twelve years ago but you need to let it go! Blue, we need you and your family here. We need Vlad and he has to be able to use his powers! I'm over Vlad, okay."

"That's what you said the last time," Blue retorted.

I yelled in rage, pointing my hand at him. I opened a portal below his bed. "Be right back," I said as Blue's bed arrived on the island.

"Wait," Mom called.

"Jump through. Only you, though. We need to have a heart-to-heart conversation," I replied. Mom eyed the portal eerily but jumped through. I followed her. I closed the portal.

"Take me back this instant," Blue declared. "And what are we doing on the island?"

"We needed to talk frankly in a place where your kids couldn't hear," I declared. Mom began to hook Blue's bed up in the room I dropped him off at. "Blue, it was one mistake twelve years ago. Twelve! Vlad has let go of the past. He has learned to live in the present but you are sounding like Vlad fifteen years ago! You have allowed this to corrupt you, Blue. Vlad and I made a mistake and we have moved on. It's your turn."

"You and Vlad," Blue retorted. "Vlad is mine, not yours!"

I smacked him. "Danny," Mom declared.

"I know Vlad is yours, you self-centered, egotistical, piece of shit land ape! I get it, okay. I stole something that was yours and now you are protective of your possessions but Vlad isn't a possession. He's a person, Blue. He has five other children that he loves and you have forced him to walk away from those children. And Goddammit, he did it. Do you have any idea what that man has given up for you? Now you need to get your shit together. I am happily married and for some damn reason, so is Vlad. He has bent over backwards trying to please you and all you can see is how he's doing wrong. Blue, this is fucked up. Vlad is the good one now!"

"Are you saying I'm evil," Blue hissed back.

"No, I'm saying Vlad has finally made the transformation to good and you're still stuck on doing better. What are you going to do about that," I said, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm going to get better and see how brave you are with me out of a hospital bed," Blue declared.

"I call it as I see it, brother," I declared. "When someone is being a fucked up ass wipe," Mom called out again, "I call him a fucked up ass wipe!"

"You have no right to tell me how to deal with my family," Blue declared.

"And why the hell not," I retorted. "If you haven't noticed, you are the step-mother-father, whatever the hell you want to call yourself, to my children! Your children and my children are siblings. I'd expect no less from you."

"Vlad has no place in your family. Your five children are Sam's."

I started towards him to hear Mom exclaim and grab me. She held me back a fraction but then slipped a bracelet on my wrist. "You need to chill. Blue is sick!"

"I don't care what the hell his problem is," I declared. I narrowed my eyes at Blue. "I'll kick his ass every time he needs an ass kicking!"

"This was your fault," Blue screamed. "You're the one who came into our lives. You're the homewrecker!"

"Don't you think I regret that," I retorted. "We're human, Blue. We make mistakes. If you'd open your eyes enough to see clearly, you'd see our affair was the best thing that ever happened to you. You didn't have him, Blue! Vlad was using you until he could get me back! Us fucking made him realize that he loved you."

"Okay, we just need to take a deep breath," Mom called out.

"Wait," Blue said, furrowing his brow. "You called it fucking. I only call it fucking when there's nothing behind it."

"There was nothing behind it, Blue," I declared. I hated being so rough with him but we had to reach a breakthrough. Okay, so maybe I didn't entirely hate it. The fucker kept my kids from their father for twelve years because he was insecure. "Vlad and I fucked one last time." I'm going to have to give Mom something nice. I didn't realize I'd cuss so much. My language is usually tamer than this—nine kids.

"I don't know how to trust you, Red. I put my faith in you. I believed you when you said you were over Vlad and he was mine. You betrayed more than Sam that day. I trusted you with my husband and you stabbed me in the back. I know Vlad loves me. I've seen him go through hell in the last twelve years to prove it to me. It's you I don't trust. Don't you see? The reason I didn't want Vlad to see the kids was because seeing them only hurts him. I love Vlad, Red. Don't you dare say I don't. I only want to protect him."

"I'm sorry, Blue. I thought I was over him, too. The truth is, I'll always love Vlad but I love Sam more. I always have. Vlad and I will forever be intertwined together but we were too weak all those years ago. We didn't have the strength to resist each other. I'm strong enough now, Blue, and I'm pretty sure Vlad is too."

"Blue, honey, I know how hard this is. I've been married to Jack for nearly thirty-two years now and I still worry if I'm good enough for him. But you, Danny, Vlad and Sam are unique. The magnetism you four have found yourself in has really screwed with your families. Danny and Vlad started magnetism, Blue, and once it starts, it can't end. The only reason Danny was able to fall in love with Sam was because he was strong enough to break away when Vlad created Danielle. That bond, though, can't be broken. They will die if it is. So there had to be a fourth person. It's not easy but it's the first time this was done. You have to learn to work with Sam and Danny. If you don't, your family will never be complete."

"Are you saying Vlad and I are married to Sam and Red," Blue asked.

"That's my theory," Mom said, looking between Blue and I. "Danny and Vlad will always be connected, Blue. The only choice you have is to tear your family apart or make it work. What are you going to do?"

"Now, wait a minute, what about Sam and Blue? They don't fit into this theory."

"Not yet," Mom replied. "If they did, then it wouldn't be a theory. I'd say it's fact. I don't know how Blue and Sam fit into this. They have to have a place besides your spouses."

"If you think you can lay a hand on Sam you have another thing coming, bub," I said, pointing a finger at him.

"It doesn't feel so good, does it," Blue taunted. "Besides, I don't like her like that. She's great but she's just a friend."

"That's weird," I said, furrowing my brow. "Even Dan likes Sam. He's just too afraid."

"Of you," Blue said, raising his eyebrow.

I scoffed. "Ha! Of Sam."

"That makes sense," Blue nodded. I laughed.

"Blue, you can't return to the east coast. You are destabilizing and I don't know if I can stop it or just slow it down. We have a war coming up and you are in the line of fire. Please, baby. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Mrs. Fenton," Blue said, looking down.

"Blue, will you stop," Mom declared. She marched up to him, taking his hands, bending down to his level. "I am not Mrs. Fenton. You are not a clone of my son. I know you gave up this life a long time ago but I care about you. Not because you're a part of Danny, I care about you! I can even tolerate Vlad. He didn't seem so bad." Hell just froze over. "Don't you see how much love you have here? Can you not see how many people consider you family? Come home, baby. I'm not asking for your love and respect. I'm asking for a chance."

"We have friends in Connecticut, though," Blue said, looking down. "We've built a life there."

"And walking away from established family and friends is always hard, honey. I know. I've done it. But we love you, Blue. It's time to come home."

"We'll talk it over," Blue sighed. "I don't care what this theory of yours states, my family is Vlad, Dawn, Mada and Alexander. Anyone else is after those four."

I bent down to his level. "I agree," I said, grabbing his shoulder. "My wife and nine kids come before anyone else. We're connected, though, Blue. Our daughters have been dreaming of each other. Our family has been incomplete. I have Vlad's mansion and I have the house in Elemerton. Of course, there's other places you can pick as well. It's your choice."

"Thanks, Red. If we do stay, it won't be at the mansion. I'm teaching my children humility. They have rules and they have chores to do. We will earn what we have, keep only what we need and give to those less fortunate than us. Granted, it was Vlad's idea but I liked it. It's a great lesson to teach the kids."

"Anything you need, I'll help. Just please, don't break up our family again. That includes you. I miss my brother."

"Not you, too," Blue groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, what else are we if not brothers?"

"I don't know about me but I can think of a few choice words for you," Blue grumbled.

"Why hold back. I didn't."

"Because we've shared enough for today," Mom cut in. Mom unlocked the bracelet, allowing me to have my powers back. "Now, open a portal, Danny. Let's go home."

"Okay, Mom," I smirked. I opened the portal below Blue's bed again and Mom jumped back to Fentonworks. I laughed, following her.

By dinner time, I was fantasizing about Dawn's outburst behind closed doors when Blue asked their family about moving home. Blue, Vlad, Dawn, Mada and baby Alex went to their bedroom in Fentonworks and the rest of us went home but the way Dawn and Megan were, I knew there'd be hell to pay if they tried to take Dawn away again. The girls were so close, just like they were when they were younger. They had the same interests and they loved the same movies. They talked non-stop until we forced them to go their separate ways. Before they left, though, they hugged tightly, already close.

That night as Sam and I laid in bed, I was thinking about Mom's theory. It was such a unique situation. Once that bond was forged, breaking it was supposed to be impossible. Clockwork had told me, though, that our future was secure and he was right. We only have the twins left and we're six years from their birth. Could that have been the arrangement we made? Was Sam my gift for having to go through that hell? Vlad and I never stuck. I was constantly going back but I was able to leave in the first place. Others who have that problem are Ember and Kitty. Ember has a fight with Skulker every twenty years and Kitty has a fight with Jonny every three months, I think. I had a fight with Vlad six times in three weeks.

Vlad and I were never meant to be together. The only reason we paired was because we were the only conscious eleven's. Now that there are numerous elevens, I think back to that time and wonder what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, though. We were both forced into that relationship but it worked out for the best. I wouldn't change a thing, even if I could. I love my children and I love who Vlad has become. I'm just glad I wasn't forced to stay in that relationship. I couldn't let go of the rape. I couldn't forgive him for hurting me that way.

Who decides that a universal law like magnetism needs an exception, though? D.J. said that Clockwork was able to manipulate the time stream and have D.J. be born at the same time as Clockwork's obliteration. Does that mean Clockwork, who promised me my future with Sam was secure, has the power to write new laws? Does Clockwork… did Clockwork have that kind of power or does he know someone who did? Clockwork was so certain that Sam and I would get together and he knew this world would be doomed without us. Sam and I have the strongest children. Pammy is as strong as Lilly and Megan and D.J., Donnie and Jay will surpass everyone. Even Sammy, who is the weakest, can hold her own. Vlad just isn't as strong as Sam is and Sam fits so well as the Queen of the Ghost Zone.

Sam turned over, stroking my arm. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking," I said, using my arm to stroke her face to her leg. I placed my hand on her thigh, pulling her close to me. I kissed her head. "Mom has this crazy theory but I can't explain it any other way. She thinks you and I are in magnetism with Vlad and Blue. That our families are connected."

"They sort of are," Sam said, snuggling into my chest. "Think about it, Danny. We aren't complete without them. Vlad and I fought before but when we were getting along pretty well, we did fine. If we could all do that, maybe our family could actually experience peace."

"But I thought we were experiencing peace," I said, tilting my head back. I was laying on my side so my head was almost behind me. "We've been the happiest we've been in years."

"Of course we have but just imagine with all of us together. Danny, our family is starting to complete itself. It won't be long before the last of this generation will be born. Soon, we'll be welcoming the third generation."

"Do not curse us. I had a baby at fifteen. I don't want Lilly to either."

"If you ask Lilly, she already has," Sam said. I looked at her as Sam kissed my chest. She ran her finger over my upper torso, drawing circles and hearts on my muscles. "This generation is coming to a close. We're twenty-nine years old. That gap closes at like thirty-two."

"You're thirty-five when you deliver twins, honey. Your clock is still ticking."

"It'll tick on forever," Sam said, propping herself on her arm. "But the twins are the last ones. I don't know about you. You and Vlad have one more to catch up with me and you and Vlad's back in town."

I jerked up. "No! My clock stopped ticking at eighteen. I'm done!"

"I've heard that before."

"I wonder what birth control pills would do to a man," I said, shaking my head.

Sam laughed. "I could see you taking birth control."

"I am done. If I have to cut off his tongue, I will. I am not having any more babies!"

Sam started laughing uncontrollably. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Sam," I said, kissing her head. Sam turned her back to me, spooning against me. I held her, drifting off to sleep.

(04)

"Sammy," I called out, a large lump in my throat. I could hear sirens going off in the background, flashing lights.

A young woman turned to me, her hair long. I saw my eyes look back at me, but everything else was her mother. She was dressed for battle. "Yeah, Dad."

"You know I've never asked you to sit a fight out before, butterfly. You know I know you are just as capable as your siblings. You know I've bit my tongue before when I was terrified. I can't bite my tongue this time, Sammy. Please, sweetheart, stay home; for me."

"I know why you're saying this, Dad. I promise, I will fight. I'm not going out there to die. I'm going there to stand for what I believe in; just like you and Mom taught me. If I die today, Dad, know I did it for everyone. I'm not afraid, Dad, you shouldn't be either."

"But I am," I said, fighting tears. "Sammy, there is no one else I'd rather have by my side in a fight. You're strong, resourceful and smart. You may not be the strongest, but you are not weak. I see you for the woman you are. I also see you as my little girl, though, and if I had this knowledge for anyone else, I'd ask the same of them. I don't want to lose you, Sammy. You have your entire life ahead of you."

"No one knows how much life we have ahead of us. Eddie, Jake and Will died before they were born. No one knows when their time is but I'm not going to live my life in fear."

"Neither am I, Sammy," I pleaded. "I have let you go places I didn't want you to go. I have let you do things I wanted to protect you from. All my children have paid prices any parent would want to protect them from but this is the ultimate price, Sammy. This affects more than yourself. Please, stay honey. Please."

"It could be someone else, Dad. It could just be my time. Maybe my death would bring something good. I don't know, Dad. I'll fight, to the very end, but I'm going."

Tears fell from his eyes as he took Sammy in his arms. "I love you, Butterfly. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I'll always love you, too, Dad."

I forced myself away from her with the last bit of strength in my body. Everything was protesting this. I wanted to protect my daughter but it was her choice. He left Sammy to finish packing, walking with a destination in mind. I had no idea where he was going but he did. "Donald, Jayden," I said, walking in a room. Sam was there, her hair up in a ponytail. She looked to him with pleading eyes. "She's going."

"No," Sam shrieked, covering her mouth.

"Mom," Jay asked, his blue eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"Mom is just scared, boys," I said, bending down to my twins. I took them both by the arms. "Donnie, Jay, you need to promise me you won't come to the battlefield. It's too dangerous."

"I promise, Dad," Donnie nodded his head. Passion and determination burned in his orange eyes. I only hoped it was for our cause and not one we didn't know about.

"Look after your niece," I said, rubbing their hair simultaneously. "I need my big boys here."

"Be careful, Dad. We love you," Jay said, hugging me. I hugged him tightly, only holding him. He went to Sam as I hugged Donnie.

"Please, Donnie, don't come to the battlefield. It's too dangerous."

"We won't, Dad," Donnie said, hugging me tightly. I stood up, looking to Sam.

"Ready," I asked.

"I need to talk to Sammy," Sam said.

"Sam, she's not going to change her mind. She's going."

Sam released a breath. "Then I guess that's it. It's time."

"It's time," I nodded. I pulled Sam in, kissing her deeply. Sam returned it and it was very reminiscent of our first real kiss. We were both willing to die for our kids but the risk of dying, for no one, was too great. This was the last memory I wanted before I died. The last time I died, it was so hard to come back. Just trying to go through the tunnel was hard but with the realms completely collapsed, I nearly obliterated myself just trying to come back. Anyone attempting to stick around risks a lot. That's why I've warned my kids about becoming unfinished business ghosts. Once you hold on, it's hard to let go. They may be better off as full ghosts than trying to stick around.

Finally, Sam broke the kiss. I didn't want to. She touched my face, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Danny. No matter what."

"I love you so much, Sam," I said, taking her hand in mine. My entire body was just out of whack. I didn't want to be here. My future self prayed this was just a dream but only I got that luxury. For him, it was very much real. There was no running away from this and he couldn't wake up from it. The fate of the world rested on this response. If those shields couldn't hold, if they couldn't keep the ghosts in, if Sammy dies, there are no do overs. This was it.

Sam and my future self made their way to the conference room. Lilly, Megan, Doc, Sammy, Pammy, D.J., Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, Jacky, Jamie, Rosalita, Dawn, Mada and Alexander stood in the room. Sam and I joined them.

"What about Valerie and Courtney," I asked, looking to Tucker.

"They're with the humans. They're helping everyone get where they need to be."

"Good," I looked to Doc who just so happened to be by Sammy. "You two can do the same."

"I'm going, Dad," Doc said, clenching his fists together. I didn't like my two weakest kids going out on the most dangerous mission we've ever had but I was going to force myself to let them go.

"Okay, guys, we know this is the big one. Anyone wanting to back out now needs to do so. There is no shame, even if you are a pure halfa. Rosalita, you are not a pure halfa. You don't have to come."

"I'm not afraid, Danny. I can do this."

We had taken the longest to respond to this call. The last four times the alarm went off, we went immediately because it was weeks from that date. Even though today is only the fourteenth, it's too close to the date we know to be the Battle of Amity Park. They won't be getting out right away but if we go in halfcocked, we could lose everything. "Okay, let's roll out," he said, his voice nowhere near riled or energetic. This was the last place he wanted to be.

The seventeen of them dispatched.

The fight was intense from the moment they arrived on the scene. There were a lot more people there than what I remember dreaming of and he noted that too. It satisfied him. There were human division agents there but there were also Demis too. I recognized Adam in the group. He wasn't a leader but he was there. Adam was thirty-five years old but he didn't look a day over eighteen. In my world he just turned nineteen but he looked just as he did now. The sight didn't catch my future self's attention. Either he knew why or he was too occupied.

The additional members on site was very helpful. The demis were amazing in the way they could protect people. More than us, they protected the agents but one even saved my life. It was like they were immortal. I healed quickly; Adam was impenetrable. However, dawn broke over the old wall and still there was no sign of an decrease of activity. Today was the fifteenth and he had a bad feeling. I was afraid I was on the same thought process as he was and I didn't like the conclusion I was drawing.

The fight continued and so did my dream. If I made it to school, it'd surprise me. No matter how many ghosts we captured, there were always more to fight. The humans on my team were being interchanged but the demis and the halfas were going on their twenty-fourth hour of continuous fight. My future self began going over the options internally. This fight would wage on for days.

The ghost he was fighting was suddenly wrenched away from the fight and Sam swooped down from the sky, sending out a wide red energy blast. "We have to make a decision now," she declared, giving me a firm look. "We're not going to win this fight, Danny! We are pushing the inevitable!" Two ghosts took target at us as five backed them up. Three demis I didn't recognize took out the five ghosts in the back but Sam let out an aggravated growl. A large tree that had grown up along the old wall bent forward as if it were alive, swatting the two ghosts with its massive braches. "I'm having a conversation!"

"Could you live with yourself abandoning the fight," I asked her. He was being sincere. He could.

"I've told you: my daughter's life comes before the world! We cannot keep this up! The battle is lost, Danny. There's too many. The question is between losing big or losing small. I'm leaving this up to you but it's over. Whether now or in three days, these ghosts are escaping. Those shields cannot withstand this kind of siege. It's too widespread! We didn't know to prepare for this."

I looked around my team, everyone dragging and exhausted. He tried to lie to himself and say walking away would be easy; losing his daughter was harder than losing this fight. We both knew it wasn't the truth. I would sacrifice all of our lives if I had the guarantee this war would stay right here. But we both knew there was no such guarantee. One death, one hundred, one thousand wouldn't change a thing. No matter what we sacrifice, the same outcome would happen.

"Forgive me," he said, floating up.

"Danny," Sam screamed, not understanding his actions. I couldn't call him me. I didn't know what he knew. His mind was blank, keeping his secrets his own. He sucked in a breath of air and I wished with everything in me to stop him. There's a difference between walking away and doing what he had planned. He released the Ghostly Wail on the portal.

"Dad," Lilly screamed and I heard my name, in various forms, being shouted. The shield was strong but I was stronger. First a crack and then it shattered. The pulsing Ectoranium turned to a solid sheet of glass and fell around us. I turned around, his sight clouded by tears. The ghosts immediately dropped what they were doing, fleeing their prisons. We were left alone.

"What—I don't—how could you do that," Sam asked, her face frozen in horror.

"Tell me you didn't do that for me," Sammy demanded.

"I did it for all of you," I said, looking to the group. "Walking away wasn't an option. If we wanted to get out alive… I had to give them something better."

"Please, tell me you planned for this," Megan asked. Her eyes filled with tears. "The entire shield defense was riding on this network!"

"And now the shields are down," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"This goes against everything you've taught us," Pammy said, horrorstricken. "I don't understand."

"Sam was right. It was over."

"But I didn't mean to hand them the Goddamned world," Sam screamed.

"This would have happened in the end," he defended his decision.

"You don't know that," Sammy accused. "How many did you just kill, Dad? We are supposed to lose nine thousand—tomorrow! They have hours of more time."

"I know you don't understand," he said, turning away. "Maybe someday, you can forgive me."

"Where's D.J.," Sam asked. "Kids, have any of you seen him?"

"He's gone," Megan declared. He turned back to his family.

"He didn't," he said, his eyes wide. "He wasn't supposed to leave!"

"Oh, my God. You don't think," Sam said, covering her mouth.

"He's trying to stop them," I said, zipping in the sky. I sensed for my son. We couldn't lose him. The entire time stream would collapse if he dies. He knows better than going out alone. "D.J.," I screamed, flying at top speeds.

I finally got a lock on his signature and flew a b-line straight to him. D.J. had flown to Nashville, the first major city outside the walls. It wasn't much but it was the perfect place for a ghost to get a quick snack. I stopped above his signature and scanned the ground below. A surge of power came from behind me and Tucker swooped to the ground, picking up D.J. and carrying him away. I took after them.

"Are you insane, D.J.," Tucker scolded as I arrived.

"I'm not the one crazy! He is," D.J. said, pointing a finger at me. "We have no guarantee this will work, Dad. There are thousands of factors at play here. Your dream only experimented with one and you don't even know of the others! Sammy could die in two minutes. You didn't know that, did you?"

"What," I asked. "But-but my dream said she survived. The decision to destroy the shield haunted him forever but his daughter grew old."

"In that one timeline. How many times do I have to tell you that your dreams explore one timeline where one outcome came from thousands of possibilities. You cannot understand the complexity of the time stream! I know of millions of time strands that Sammy's death is unavoidable. You stopped one!"

"I can't let this be for nothing," I said, turning away.

"And you," Tucker declared. "You're sticking with me. How many time strands do you know end in your death?"

"A few. Don't worry, it's not now."

I flew back towards my family. "I'm so sorry," I said, hanging my head. "I had a dream that told me about a way Sammy survived. I didn't know the whole story."

"I'm still alive," Sammy declared. A blast came from behind Sammy, her blocking my view of what happened.

"Sammy," I screamed by her surprised look. She turned around.

"What happened?"

"Techno called," one of the demis said, coming into my sight. She turned around, eyeing the ascending ghosts. "We've got company."

"Not right now," I declared. "Sorry, Sammy. You're too valuable."

"What," Sammy asked as I shot a blast of ice at her. From her neck down froze. "Dad!"

"I just very possibly sentenced millions to death because I thought you'd be safe. I'm not losing you now."

"Let me go," Sammy screamed.

"I'll take her to the castle," I said, looking to Sam. "Be careful honey. I'll be right back."

"Mom," Sammy screamed.

"No, Sammy. I agree with your father. You're too valuable. Too many are dying now for you, honey. Don't let their sacrifice go to waste."

"Their sacrifice," Sammy declared. I opened a portal. "No! Let me stay and fight." I picked her up, flying her to the castle. "Dad!"

"No, Samantha," I declared. "I'm sorry, butterfly. Not now. You can sacrifice yourself later but you will not die this soon after what I done."

"Daddy, please," Sammy cried. "Those are my siblings out there! Do not make me stay here, not knowing their fates."

I rubbed her hair. "I'm sorry, butterfly." I kissed her head, opening a portal back to the fight.

"Daddy," Sammy screamed as I walked through. Her scream was cut short as I closed the portal. He got to work.

(04)

I shot awake, breathing hard. My room was empty with the curtains drawn tight. It was late. I pushed the covers off me, coming to a seat on the bed. I put my head in my hand. Sammy can survive but it will possibly cost more lives. There's not even any guarantee that my choice would work in the end. She could still end up getting herself killed.

I came to my feet, going into the private bathroom. Outside my window, a dusty orange lit up the sky. Please let that be morning sky; not evening. I shaved and took a shower, standing under the pouring water. I want my daughter to grow old but putting that on her head would be worse than death. In his original plan, he could keep his decision being based upon her survival chances secret. With D.J.'s reveal, though, Sammy became a valuable player. We couldn't let her die.

Worst still, I didn't know how it ended. I imagine we chased the ghosts, splitting up and trying to keep the damage to a minimal. I'd imagine we'd want D.J. to go to the castle, go to the tower or buddy up but he'd probably refuse. Megan had declared that the other shields relied upon the shield in Amity Park but we fixed that a long time ago. For that to be true today, the old system would have to still be in place, dozens of failsafes corrupt. I'd say it's almost impossible to do.

I finally looked to the analog clock and it was nearing seven-thirty. That didn't give me any indications of the time—AM or PM—though. The sun rises and sets at about the same time this time of year.

I dressed as if I was getting ready for the day and came downstairs. It's too early or too late for the kids to be in bed but if it was in the morning the kids would be heading for school. I entered the living room and inwardly groaned when I found Lilly on the couch, doing her homework.

I walked into the room and went to take a seat. "Dad," Lilly declared, shutting her laptop's lid. "You're awake."

"What did they do for my class," I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"They canceled your classes. It kind of sucked. They brought in a sub and we had to sit through the entire ninety minutes. It was really boring. I'll be glad to have you back as my teacher." She mumbled, "Never thought I'd ever say that."

I laughed softly. "I was once like you. My parents embarrassed the crap out of me, too. Now it's my turn."

"Yeah. Well, your parents were never your teacher."

"True, but I had a fear once." I gave her a face.

"Lucky for you, it didn't come true." We laughed.

"Come on. Your dad is Danny Phantom and your mom is Gothica Phantom. Isn't that cool?"

"If only you could be as cool as Danny Phantom when you're Danny Fenton, we'd be getting somewhere."

"Hey," I objected. "I'm the same person!"

"Yet, you somehow manage to lead separate identities."

I rubbed her hair. "Finish your homework. Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"Mom, D.J., and Pammy went to Grandmas and Grandpas. Megan and Dawn have ran off who knows where and the four musketeers are participating in the largest failure in the history of the world."

"What does that mean," I asked, bunching my eyebrows together.

"They're hitting on the most popular girl in their grade. She'd never go out with those losers."

"Jacky, Jamie, Joey and Doc aren't losers," I rolled my eyes. Only Lilly was in high school but the classifications begin in fifth grade. It's transformed a lot since my days in school. The only class still existing from my days is the A-List and that's twelve members for six grades. The girl the boys are after must be an A-List member. They're not the bottom of the heap as I once was but Team Phantom doesn't hold the 'political' power it once has. You have to be on Team Raven to have that.

"Please, those four will always be losers. They're just good at hiding it." Okay, I'll let sibling slash cousin aggression slide.

"Finish your homework. I'm going to make dinner. I owe your mom."

I stood up, stretching my back. I slept a long time and my old muscles weren't moving so smoothly. "It's not your fault you can't wake up once your dreams begin. How do you owe Mom anything?"

"Well, it's not your mom's fault either. She's still stuck with the consequences."

"Point taken," Lilly said, nodding in my direction. She flipped the lid of her laptop back up, getting back to work. I went into the kitchen, beginning dinner.

(04)

The back door opened heavily and two toddlers ran in the house as Sam brought up the rear. "Danny was having a prophetic dream when I left. I have no idea if he's awake or not."

"Oh, he's awake or Lilly's cooking," Vlad's voice announced.

"Danny," Sam declared happily when she saw me.

"Hey, honey. Sorry I slept all day."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I invited Vlad, Blue and their family over for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I made some extra." I was starving so I planned to have leftovers. I'll just have a midnight snack. Giving up an extra helping is worth having my entire family here.

"We appreciate this," Blue said, nodding.

"Have you made a decision," I asked as the door closed. Megan and Dawn were in the very back. Either the girls were at my parents' house or they rounded them up. Considering the boys aren't home, I'd say they were at Fentonworks.

"We're staying," Dawn spoke up.

"Not at this moment," Blue said, trying to maintain control of his family. Ha! Good luck. The kids do run the show and only becoming a parent made me realize the town was right. How my parents done it for fourteen years is beyond me.

Then again, my parents lost control when I became half ghost and my children were born half ghost. They did have an unfair advantage.

"If they go back to Connecticut, can I move in here, Uncle Danny," Dawn asked. I wanted to laugh but that would be the wrong thing to do.

"Dawn, you are always welcome in our home but you need to talk this out with your dads. I'll tell you what: if you to go back home, you can fly down here any time you want and we'll give you a room all your own. Megan too if it's all right with Vlad and Blue." I started to look to her dads when a secondary thought hit me. "Fly as in airplane, not ghost powers."

"I appreciate the gesture but thank you for pointing that out and of course Megan can stay with us. We haven't decided yet but the girls are family. We never turn away family."

I smirked at Blue. "I'm on Dawn's side here, though. I want you to move down here."

"Even if we see each other every week it wouldn't be enough," Megan whined. "Please, Blue! You're the only one who's not decided."

"Pammy," Mada cried.

"Alex hasn't had a say," Blue pointed out.

"Please," Dawn retorted. "Give him six months to start talking and he'll put the nail in the coffin."

"Please use another metaphor," Vlad said, looking uncomfortable. Blue put his hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"Any news," I asked.

"Your mom wants to purify my ectoplasm for six hours a day and we'll see if it has any impact in a week. She examined Danielle today to see if she shows any of the symptoms I had early on and she's saying she'll be giving Dani annual exams now. We can't decide if Vlad screwed something up in the lab when I was born or if my childbearing did this to me. Either answer will hurt someone I love so I don't care to get that answer."

"It's been thirteen years. There should be no problems so it does boil down to those two choices. Either way, I'm sure you wouldn't have done it any other way."

"With my children, darn right but with Vlad, I didn't have any choice." Blue took his hand. "This is not your fault."

"I'm not implying Vlad done anything wrong. Vlad just isn't as smart as my parents, no offense."

"None taken."

"I'm certain Vlad would rather have you for thirteen years than to never have you at all. Either way, though, you'll be around for a long time. Mom and Dad can reverse this."

"Has your dreams told you something mine hasn't," Blue said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll survive this so long as nothing unforeseeable happens but long time? I haven't seen into the future very far."

I looked down. "I don't see you around a whole lot in the distant future but I'm sure you're around. You're probably spending a lot of time in the Ghost Zone."

"Why would I spend a lot of time there," Blue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have plans to stay in the Real World," I asked Vlad.

"We don't discuss that," Vlad replied. Blue looked away sharply.

"Come on, Blue, you know we never really say goodbye. It'll happen but it's far off in the future. I bet it happens when he's warm and snug in his bed, sleeping by the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

"What are they talking about," Mada asked. Megan pushed Pammy towards the living room as Dawn did the same to her little sister. I don't know what experience Dawn has with death but my kids understand the concept well. Ida passed away before D.J. turned six months old. It took Sam a long time to get over it even though we saw her immediately after. I miss Granny but she's doing so much better now. It's a great sight to see her walk.

"It's not something we talk about," Blue said, miserably. "Drop it."

"You do need to find the time to talk to your kids about loss. The chances of us avoiding it in fifteen years is getting smaller and smaller."

"You didn't," Sam said, her eyes widening.

"I did. That's why I slept for so long. It's not a day battle, Sam. It starts on the fourteenth."

"That explains why that could happen. What did you dream about?"

"Consequences of having a dream," I said, sighing. "Apparently, the dream he had was speaking of regret. His future self spoke of the grievances he had but all he heard was Sammy survived. D.J. saw it coming and we had a bit of a scare with him. As Tucker and I were scolding D.J., he gave us a lesson about timelines and I found out that just because it worked out in one timeline doesn't guarantee it would work now. I flew back to Sammy and almost watched her die for real but D.J. had told Tucker… maybe he read it. I don't know. Anyway, Tucker reached out to a team member and she protected Sammy. Sam and I both agreed that for what we gave up, Sammy's life had blood soaked value and we couldn't lose her during this attack. I trapped her and delivered her to the castle. That's when I woke up."

"I look forward to watching it," Sam replied.

"I slept all day," I said, incredulously. I was summing it up not because we'd watch it but because I figure I'd be giving a clip notes version at Fentonworks later. "Do you know how long watching that would take?"

"We can skim it," Sam said, shrugging.

"Most of it was pretty boring," I agreed. I wished my powers would have skimmed it.

"Well, I'm going to get a jump on feeding Alex," Vlad said, turning to Blue. Blue was holding their son. "Any place private I can do this?"

"Follow me," Sam said, leading out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," I replied.

"That's plenty of time. He doesn't feed for long periods of time."

"I'm coming with you," Blue replied, still holding Alex.

"Okay," Vlad agreed. Sam took the guys to the breastfeeding room. With as many kids as we have, Sam turned one of Pam's closets into a quiet place for her to breastfeed. It's big enough for both of them to sit together. I watched Sam breastfeed our three many times.

(04)

The Masters ended up staying the night with us. Our rooms were much larger so Vlad and Blue could literally keep all three of their kids in the same bedroom as they were. Of course, Dawn and Megan roomed and Pammy and Mada roomed but it was a nice gesture.

Today was Friday so the kids and I had school. As I was heading out the door, I sent out messages to my family that we'd meet at Fentonworks this afternoon. Vlad knew he could stay at our home as long as he wanted but Blue had to go to my parents' house for his treatment. Mom didn't usually let Vlad stay with Blue during the treatment. I also told him where the keys to his mansion were. He could get a ride there himself. We may be rich but we don't splurge. We only have two cars at the moment.

Dawn and Mada didn't have anything to do all day so they tagged along with Megan and Pammy. It's not common for children who don't attend the school to tag along but it's not forbidden. I vouched for them and got them a visitor's pass. It would be up to the girls' teachers if they'd let them stay in the classroom or not. It was only ten minutes per class so it wouldn't be long.

I apologized to my classes for the sudden absence and didn't assign too much work. During my first block, I read a message from the school board announcing I had a transfer student. It was unusual for me to receive a brand new student but I knew I had those other three kids that transferred here. I guess one of them was in high school. That meant I'd have to dedicate the entire class to his training.

He would be coming into my class third block. That's the same class Lilly has with me. I reviewed what I needed to do (it's not very often my students don't have any clue how this works) and prepared for the student's arrival. The boy showed up right on time. He had short black hair and he looked out of place. I knew this was a lot for him to take in. I've talked to other teachers and they've all said they don't know which class is the best for new students. The first and second blocks were the ones that the student doesn't know what to do but by the time he may be adjusting, he's wore out from the overload.

"Have a seat, class. We've got a new student," I announced as the bell rang. Lilly was sitting in the very back of the classroom, her head ducked close to the desk. She's been in my class for two weeks now. You'd think she'd learn to get over it. "Please retrieve your laptops and sign into your science class. We're going to begin biology next week. I'd like to review the organs of a frog."

I saw Lilly reach across the aisle, pointing to the science class icon. "That's it right there. You use your user name and password upon the prop." She was whispering so only he and I would hear her.

"Thanks. I'm Trevor Gates."

"Lilly," she introduced. She left off her last name. I wonder why.

I quickly reviewed the lesson and helped the students know what to do. The frog dissection was my favorite part. It was all done virtual now but no one missed out on the experience. The dissection was so lifelike and we usually done it in the classroom and I'd pass out samples of what it felt like, what the smell is like and even allowed them to cut real frog flesh. I added the last part by turning a frog half ghost and freezing it before the dissection. It doesn't feel a thing (I made sure. I'd hate to be done that way) but it allows the frog to still live and the kids to get to experience cutting on a real thing. We don't dissect it but the kids get to experience what it'd be like if Sam hadn't taken away the lab experiment our own Freshman year.

At the end of class, the students started to file out but Lilly hung around. "You want to hang out during lunch," Lilly asked.

"Lunch is after this block, right?"

"Yeah," Lilly nodded. "You'll have to stay here but you already know that. I'll return for the last five minutes of class so we can walk to the cafeteria together."

"That'd be cool, Lilly."

"Thanks, Trevor," Lilly smiled. Oh, no. Lilly has a thing for this Trevor and I think this Trevor has a thing for Lilly… and I'm stuck with him for the entire class.

Lilly stood up, putting on her backpack. "It's a date." My jaw clenched and I had to take a deep breath. Lilly walked up towards my desk.

"Please don't screw this up," Lilly whispered under her breath.

"Oh, I'll try not to," I said, not looking to her.

"Later, Mr. Fenton," Lilly replied.

"Bye, student I barely know."

She scoffed.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton," Trevor replied, having no idea he was talking to the father of the girl he just hit on. "I'm Trevor."

"Hello, Trevor. How has your day been so far?"

"Really confusing. Everyone's been so nice, though, so it's been manageable." I wished one person hadn't been so nice to you.

"It'll get better," I replied. "Lilly already showed you how to access your science class. You'll need to also access the school website to reach my wall. Assignment postings and web lectures are there. You can also reach out for help from your fellow students. There's a way to contact me if you need any help."

"And all I do is sign in the website and go to Science nine, right?"

"That's right. You can only access your classes, though. If you have the class next semester, you can preview the class but nothing major. We learnt that the hard way." We had students turning in assignments that was done the year before and I'm not talking about done personally. They'd have their 'nerd' complete the assignment in the beginning of the year.

(04)

I reviewed school policy, classroom policy and the rules with him for the entire block. I didn't go too much in detail because he's probably got this all morning. I tried to take cues from Trevor as to what he was having trouble understanding. He was a bright kid. At the end of class, he and Lilly went to the cafeteria together and the poor boy still didn't know I was her father. I tried to be patient and understanding but it was hard watching my little girl fall head over heels.

After school, we watched my dream and discussed ways to improve it. The most obvious was not destroy the shield and I promised not to do that, no matter what. Mom couldn't understand why Megan thought the other shields were reliant upon the one in Amity Park either but we all agreed she was right. We reviewed the shield design again and made some changes. We were trying to prevent the war still. We hadn't given up.

Blue was getting better but Mom still couldn't find what was out of balance. Vlad, Blue and the kids were staying with us and Blue was slowly coming around to the idea of moving to Amity Park. Vlad and I could finally be around each other, exposed and open, and not feel that pull. It was as if the magnetism was dead inside us. I felt complete with him here but I had no longings to touch or kiss him. I think Blue was starting to grasp that, too.

Danielle's tests, though, yielded something really surprising. Danielle was fine but she was pregnant. It caused a big fuss because, a) Mom wasn't sure if it was Vlad's doing or the childbearing that had Blue like this and b) Danielle didn't want any more children. Danielle, Nathan and Lester were fine with Jacky and Jamie and in fact, the singleton child caused a bit of a mess in her family. Who is the father? Mom observed Danielle closely but as weeks became months, the pregnancy ran smoothly. Danielle had a baby girl April 18, 2020. Brooklyn Alexis Fenton-Johnson looked just like her mother except she had dark brown hair, a mixture of her parents' colors.

I had several dreams about the Battle of Amity Park over the years. There was never a clear, concise answer as to whether Sammy would live or die. I did not let my dreams impact my actions, though. We took what my dreams gave me and we tried our best to improve the situation. I would not allow any dream, though, to make decisions for me. If a dream told me a way Sammy could survive, we discussed it and tried to improve it. As I got older, I began to think much clearer. My children were just a big part of this as the genesis generation was.

Lilly graduated high school in 2023. Trevor was a love interest but he quickly became a best friend. When I found out who his mother was, though, I really thought he'd be something more. Trevor's last name was now Gates but it used to be Finkle. Trevor was Jina's little boy and she met a ghost hunter at Champaign-Urbana named Marion Gates. Jina's two boys had a darker complexion like their father but Trevor was included in the entire family. Lilly eventually told Trevor that their teacher was her father but he didn't mind. They dated for a while but then turned into real good friends.

It broke my heart when Lilly went to college. She wanted to experience life so she moved to Switzerland to attend one of the best medicine schools in the world. She says she chose the University of Zurich because of its reputation but I know she chose it because it never gets above seventy degrees. That girl hates anything hot. Megan and Dawn had similar ideas the next year but instead of picking somewhere that doesn't get hot, they picked somewhere that doesn't get cold. The girls attended the best school for biological research in California. At least they stayed in the country, though.

Jacky and Jamie had the choice to go anywhere they wanted to go. I promised them a full ride and they could get into any school they wished but they joined the military. We thought Joey would do the same the next year but he ended up changing his mind and accepting me on my offer to pay for his schooling. He and Doc went to New England. Doc got into Yale to go to law school like his mother but Joey went to a local school and got a degree in psychology. Surprised us all.

We had to fight Sammy to go to college. It wouldn't mean anything if we forced her so we tried talking to her. She never said why she didn't want to go—"I just don't want to"—but we all knew why. We were open with our children about the eerie future ahead but we were firm in our message too. We heed these warnings not to ensure their execution but to know the future is always changing. I'm sure we got through to Sammy but I can understand her hesitation. When I first got my powers, I was reluctant to make long term plans too because I didn't know how long I'd be around to see them through.

Teresa and Philip went to school in Denver, both of them pursuing a career in business. The twins didn't have any powers so they wanted to remain relevant in this fight. Philip was talking about following in his father's footprints and getting a degree in security and technological engineering. When Pammy graduated, Sammy went to college with her finally. That was Summer of thirty-one. Sam and I both knew the next one would be the hardest. D.J. had not only knew about his destiny as the Master of All Time, he had already begun his work. D.J. had plenty of time for a career but he has talked about putting his energy into doing the one thing he wants most—starting a family. Despite our message of not putting life on hold for the future, we couldn't heed that warning for D.J. The fact we were pushing it until his forties was amazing. I agreed with D.J.—family is the most important thing in this life.

So when Brit and Mikey's oldest went to college, we respected D.J.'s decision to settle down. His high school sweetheart was going to college but D.J. would only be traveling with her. Jayleen Wright was a great girl and she was the same age as D.J. too. I liked the girl a lot. Her grandfather was a ghost hunter with whom she lived with. Jayleen spent a lot of time at our house from the time D.J. was in eighth grade. D.J. and Jayleen didn't become a couple right away but D.J. let us know up front that this woman would be his wife. I thought he was being a boy until I dreamed of their wedding.

Lilly finished her medical degree and returned home. She completed her eight years in a row and only came home for holidays. I missed her terribly. She got her own apartment, though, when she returned home. I was faced with the horrible concept that my baby had grown up. It felt like I cried on Mom's shoulder a lot through that year. I ended up being right about Trevor, though, a year after Lilly returned to Amity Park. Trevor was married to another woman when he and Lilly got involved. I highly disapproved but it was their life. I have a granddaughter now, Vanessa Rose Gates. Lilly and Trevor aren't married yet but the baby took his name. They're only waiting for the divorce of Trevor's first marriage to finalize.

The day my granddaughter was born was the third time I died. A group of ghosts had targeted Lilly during her pregnancy and wanted to take the baby. We knew our granddaughter was in danger so we planned on having Lilly deliver at the castle. As we were transporting her to the castle, our speeder was attacked and we were forced to land. There was only Sam, Lilly, Trevor and I in the ship when they attacked and Sam was briefly overpowered. These ghosts were dangerous in the way they could kill ghosts easily. They didn't use Ectoranium but whatever they used, I watched one of their members obliterate and they turned the barrel on my wife. I wouldn't let Sam die and dived in front of her.

When my death was felt in the castle, our army arrived. My army was too much for them to handle and the gang was chased away. They're still out there somewhere and it frightens me. As my dream had stated, coming back to life was nearly impossible. We managed it, though, and it made me even more frightened about the upcoming fight. What's worse: that gang could be a part of the Forbidden Zone. They were ruthless enough to be. I don't think we've seen the last of them. I believe they'll even return for Vanessa. We'll be ready for them, though. They left their gun and Mom and Dad made a defense for whatever the element is.

Trevor stopped by the house one night after work. He was a patroller for the Division and Lilly worked at the hospital full time and the free clinic part time. Sam and I babysit frequently now that most of our brood was gone. Boy, this house was a wild party at first but now it's as quiet as a tomb. We still have the twins but they're pre-teens now. They have their own things to do. Only Vanessa, Eddie, Jake and Will keep this house alive with activity now. The boys come over more than they used to but they're still really young.

"Hey, Danny, how have you been," Trevor asked me.

"I'm doing great. Nessa was great, as always."

"Thanks," Trevor smiled. He picked her up, resting her on his shoulder. The baby slept peacefully. She was eight months old now. Her powers were active and she could easily keep Grandma and I on our toes. "Tomorrow's the big day. Are you and Sam ready to welcome your first daughter-in-law?"

"I'm not sure we are but we'll manage," I smirked. "I'm more worried about what's coming in June."

"Lilly's been talking about it," Trevor nodded. "She's really worried, too. I'll tell you like I tell her. We have no idea what two months from now will hold. We can only work to the best of our ability."

"I know," I nodded. "And believe me, I've spent the last thirty years preparing for this. It still feels like I haven't done enough."

"It never will. I'm always afraid I'm not doing enough for Vanessa. There's only so much we should expect from ourselves."

"Have you and Lilly set a date yet? The divorce comes final July."

"We have two dates set. Next year or in five years. It all depends on what happens in two months."

"Don't put your future on hold, Trevor. We don't know when our time is."

"That's true and it's not because we'd put our lives on hold. Losing a sister would take time to heal. We're only being practical here. I rushed into one marriage and look where that took me."

"If Trinity doesn't stop, she's going to have a half ghost on her ass," I said, crossing my arms.

"Trinity already has had a half ghost on her ass. Lilly just didn't use powers. Remember when Lilly was eight months pregnant. Trinity thought she could push her around because she was pregnant. It took eight of us to pull her off my ex."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's not a half ghost. That's a Fenton."

Trevor laughed. "True." He breathed out, content. "All right, Danny, I'll see you tomorrow for the ceremony. Give my best to Sam."

"She's running down the twins," I said, rolling my eyes. "I will."

"Bye," Trevor replied. He took Nessa out to the car and I watched from the door.

"Get your butts in this house this instant," Sam's voice scolded. I turned in the direction I heard her voice but I didn't see her. I impatiently waved Trevor and Vanessa off and ran to the kitchen. Sam had Jay's ear in her left hand and Donnie's ear in her right.

"Ow, ow, ow," Donnie cried. "Mom!"

"I have raised six children before you and never have I seen two kids hell bent on trying my patience."

"Boys," I said, crossing my arms.

"It wasn't a big deal," Jay said, shrugging. That kid is the snake of the pair. Donnie may appear to be the troublemaker with his obnoxious attitude and his wild behavior but it's calm and quiet Jay that surprises people. The white hair always catches people's attentions but Jay's learned the way of the duck: calm on the top, paddling like the devil underneath.

"You stole from that boy," Sam scolded. "I don't care if he was a bully, how many times do I have to tell you not to mistreat others?"

"You used your powers to rob someone," I said, very disappointed. Sam gave me a deadly stare and I knew I just made the situation worse.

"No! We worked together, relying on human skill and strength to remove a tyrant from power," Jay replied.

"I don't care if you used powers or not. It was still wrong," Sam declared.

"Did you return the money," I asked.

"Yes. Along with an apology. He got better than he deserved," Donnie said, crossing his arms.

"Donald Jason Fenton, that is no way to act," Sam scolded.

"Donald, Jayden, upstairs, now," I said, pointing my hand to the stairwell. "Your mother and I will be upstairs to decide your punishment."

"Okay, Dad," Donnie sighed, walking up the stairs.

"We love you," Jay said, giving us his best innocent look. The kid doesn't know innocent.

Donnie and Jay sulked up the stairs. "What do we do," I asked.

"Power grounding and no TV until their homework is done," Sam replied immediately. She didn't need any time.

"I agree on the power grounding but I think the homework thing isn't going to work, sweetheart. School is almost out. There isn't a lot of homework. That wouldn't last long."

"Okay," Sam sighed, "what do you suggest?"

"Your choice. Power training with you or study sessions with me. Ninety minutes a day."

Sam smiled. "They hate both. I think I'll take the power training. They could use the additional gym time."

"Okay. Ready?"

"Let's go tell them the good news."

(04)

I shook Greg's hand before the ceremony. "How ya been, Greg?"

"I've been fine, Radar. I can't believe we're becoming family," Greg smirked.

"The Division is one big family," I smiled. Greg didn't know his granddaughter's fiancé was half ghost but Jayleen did. It took her a while to adjust to the idea of Danny Phantom being her future father-in-law but she got it.

"Don't you think they're rushing it a bit, though? They just graduated last year, Radar."

"It's their decision, don't you think? They both made this decision with a clear head. I support them."

"D.J. is a great boy. I love him like my own son. It's not that. I just think they're rushing this really fast. You don't think it has anything to do with what's coming up, do you?"

"It could," I falsely conceded. The reason for the rush has nothing to do with June. I just couldn't tell Greg that.

"I just don't want to see either one of them rushing into anything too fast, that's all. I can't wait to welcome D.J. into the family."

"What about Michelle," I asked, holding my head down. "Her showing up would mean the world to Jayleen."

"Michelle doesn't care about Jayleen anymore, Radar. Sometimes, your kids can't take the fact their parents believe in ghosts. You're lucky your kids are so supportive."

"My kids don't understand the concept of non-believers," I said, raising my eyebrow. "I used to not believe but I'd never go to the extremes Michelle did."

"I was fine until she got with that biker. There was no way in hell I was going to allow my grandbaby to be raised by someone who was in a gang." Michelle was a little older than I was. She had Jayleen out of wedlock and then started dating a motorcycle gang leader in LA. Greg contacted us at HQ and we brought Jayleen home. D.J. and Jayleen didn't become friends until eighth grade. Greg got too old to deal with the ghost attacks and they fell on hard times. We weren't paying so much for just a former member even then and Jayleen started wearing hand-me-downs. When one of D.J.'s teammates started picking on Jayleen for being down on her luck, D.J. befriended her. They started dating in ninth grade but it didn't get serious until their eleventh year.

"Jayleen was lucky to have someone as good as you as a grandpa," I smiled.

"Jayleen was lucky to meet someone as good as your son. Thank you, Danny, for raising such a good boy."

"Two out of four isn't bad," I said, frowning as Sam and the twins walked in. "Donnie, Jay, this is Greg. He's Jayleen's grandpa."

"Hello, Mr. Wright," Jay nodded.

"What's up, Mr. W.," Donnie replied. See what I mean. They'd never suspect Jay.

"Hello, boys," Greg laughed.

Sam hugged Greg. "Welcome to the family, Greg."

"You too, Sam, my dear," Greg returned the hug. Sam lead the boys to their seats.

As the start time got closer, I greeted all our friends and family. Lilly came in with Vanessa near the beginning. "Dad," Lilly smiled.

"Hey, baby. You look beautiful," I said, hugging her.

"You look not bad yourself," Lilly replied, returning the hug.

"Paw-paw," Nessa called out happily.

"Shh," I said quietly. "Eight months old can't talk, Vanessa."

Lilly snorted. "In our family they can."

"That's true," I said. I kissed Vanessa and then kissed Lilly. "Where's Trevor?"

"He's coming in on his own. He has to go to work afterwards."

"When is your next shift," I asked.

"Tomorrow night. I'm working hoot owl."

"Do you need us to babysit," I asked.

"No. Megan and Dawn have agreed."

Megan and Dawn share an apartment in town. I'm just waiting to get the call from Anthony any day now. They've been together for three years and he's flown in from California eight times. If that man isn't crazy for her, I don't know who is.

Dawn's had a couple boyfriends but nothing serious. She's been in an on again, off again relationship with a boy from Saint Louis but she's been hesitant to bringing him home. Until she commits to seeing his reaction to her two dads, she'll never know if it can go anywhere. Everyone else isn't looking. They like the temporary flings more than forever.

I finally had a seat and we watched our nineteen year old get married. Our first to marry. At the reception, my grandparents could mingle. Grandpa Fenton died when Sam was pregnant with the twins but we see everyone all the time. I've even met Gabriel Manson. Everything was going smoothly until I got a message from the division. Everyone knows today is D.J.'s wedding so it has to be important for us to be getting this call. After I read the address of the shield generator, though, I knew we were in big trouble. A moment later, the Team Phantom distress code beeped for the adult halfas. We've got to go.

"I'm so sorry, Jayleen," D.J. said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you, sweetheart, I promise."

"Be careful, honey, and I'll see you back home," Jayleen replied. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, Valerie, Lilly, Megan, Dawn, Jacky, Jamie, Doc, Sammy, Pammy, Mada, D.J. and I left the party. A few of the family friends were leaving behind us but most were D.J.'s friends, not ours. The hunters I trained are all now administrative members. After a certain age, it becomes unpractical for a human to be a ghost hunter. Especially now.

Doc was our eyes and ears and since it was the shield, he was crucial. We flew to the generator and six ghosts were there, tearing the hell out of the very life source of our shields. "Tech ghosts," Tucker declared, his eyes widening. "Pulling these guys away isn't going to cut it. We have to capture them!"

"Tuck, you reverse the damage they've done. Sam, I want you to take Mada, Pammy and Lilly and protect Tucker. D.J., you and I are securing this area. Sammy, Megan, Dawn, take down those ghosts. Jazz, Dani, Valerie, head to the power house and keep the power on as long as you can. Jacky and Jamie, check the main shields. Doc, check the power to the rest. Let's move!"

Sure enough, more ghosts arrived shortly after we did and D.J. and I were handling them. It started out with six ghosts, it ended with a complete and total failure of the failsafes. Tucker was able to reverse some of the damage but it wasn't enough. If our shields experienced any stress—like the kind they'll experience this June—then all is lost. All the dreams were right. This is the last line of defense.

Jayleen was at the mansion when we arrived. D.J. hugged her, asking her what she was doing here.

"I didn't want to go home," Jayleen said, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's going to happen, isn't it? The shields won't hold."

"It was going to happen no matter what but now it's official. There's nothing we can do. If that attack happens in two months, we'll be in the honeymoon stage during a war."

"I'm scared, D.J.," Jayleen whispered.

"You're going to be fine," D.J. said, kissing her head. "I won't let anything happen to you, sweetheart."

"Today is your wedding day, little brother," Sammy said, heading to Jayleen's car. "You mind?"

"Go ahead," Jayleen said, looking to Sammy. Sammy hooked her music player up in Jayleen's car, a love song playing over the speakers.

"No matter what happens in June, we have today. Let's not waste it." Most had dates waiting at the house for us but Doc, Sammy, Megan and Dawn didn't. Sam asked Doc to dance as Megan and Dawn started to dance. I held my head out to Sammy. "I'd be delighted," Sammy smiled. Sammy and I danced and as I held her tight, I felt a tightness in my chest. In two months, I could lose my daughter. The date has been looming over everyone, family and total strangers alike, but holding her was the first it registered on me. My time could be winding down with her. It was terrifying.

(04)

We were ready for the siege on the fourteenth. It happened early in the day, around two in the afternoon. The alarms started going off and we put the plan into action. The humans and anyone not capable of sticking it out for the long run were to put the evacuation plan into motion. We had everyone in a three hundred mile radius under these plans. There were others in more closer proximity but us agents in the Amity Park area were responsible for the area around Saint Louis. If the shield falls, hopefully we'll have enough time to get the message out. All shelters, regardless of location, opens now. Hopefully, they won't be needed outside the three hundred miles. All inside that area though have no choice; door to door force evacuation.

When we arrived on the scene, the amount of ghosts there was staggering. We went in headfirst but everyone knew the odds. If any of us thought this was going to work, we were kidding ourselves. The shields were busted up and the repairs needed weren't finished. That shield isn't going to hold up and once it goes, this war begins. Until that shield falls, though, we're stuck here. We can't give up. I had a schedule set up to relieve the humans but I had no way to relieve the halfas (the demis didn't need to be relieved. They're immortal). We were going out there to stay for more than twenty-four hours. Just a lack of sleep could be manageable; we're fighting against some of the most aggressive, powerful and deadly ghosts in the world, though. This isn't about sleep.

I had D.J. on Sammy duty but he's not a fully realized Master of Time. There could be bends in the time stream that he won't see coming. In that case, Sam and I are both willing to sacrifice ourselves to protect our family. I've seen Sammy's death play out dozens of times though; we're always too late. I have to keep her signature in my mind. Her energy swelled in my senses and it was somewhat satisfactory. The fight was young so as time progressed, her power would wither.

It seems we were doing better than my first dream. I had a better setup because of the dream. The dream I had thirty years ago had us just keeping the ghosts busy. Today, we had assignments. I was still swatting off ghosts because I was one of the strongest. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, D.J. and I were stationed along the shield, protecting the shield projectors from the ghosts. The rest were in stages. The weakest of our group: Sammy, Doc, Rosalita, and the humans were cutting down the numbers. They focused on one ghost and attempted to capture them. Most times, the ghost they were fighting had already been weakened by the second stage. That was our most valuable players. They were the demis and the natural born halfas. They fought the ghosts in large numbers, weakening them so the first stage could capture them. I was a part of the final stage. If they got past us, it was over.

The first day was hard but we all survived. Sammy's energy was holding fine but I was nervous about the next twenty-four hours. Sammy is supposed to die on the sixteenth and it's the fifteenth. I don't know when the shit hits the fan, but it's in the next twenty-four hours. This is the most crucial in everything we do. If we are going to keep the ghosts in (still doubt it) and more importantly, keep Sammy alive, we can't afford any mistakes.

It was late at night when the first sign that this wouldn't end well happened. It must have been the sixteenth already for how late it was. Jazz made a slip and a ghost slammed into one of the projectors. No one was available to help Jazz because all of us had ghosts of our own to beat back. If the projector took another hit, though, it'd fail. If all six projectors are taken out, it's over. The ghost went to hit the projector one more time as Jazz pulled herself to her feet. We all thought the projector was done for when the ghost was thrown back all of a sudden.

"Are you okay, Aunt Jazz," Donnie asked as he pulled Jazz to her feet.

"Donnie, Jay," Sam cried, upset. "What are you two doing here?"

"Your mother and I told you to help Grandma," I declared. "Get out of here, boys!"

"No, you could use our help," Jay declared. "We're capable and we're staying."

"No, no, no," Sam declared. She controlled one of her vines to capture the ghost she was fighting. "You are ten years old, boys! I will not have my babies on a battlefield."

"Why not," Donnie said, crossing his arms. "We've fought alongside you many times!"

"This is the biggest battle yet," I defended. "This is the worst time for you boys to show up. I don't know when they're going to break through today!"

"Then isn't that the best time," Jay objected. "If today's the day they win, shouldn't you have everyone you can here? The evacuation is complete, Dad. Now it's time to save the world!"

"It's too dangerous for you to be here," Sam declared. She turned to the battlefield. The ghost Sammy was fighting was captured. "Sammy, come here."

"Oh, no," Sammy retorted. "Do you think I'm stupid? Take them home yourself. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Sammy, it's not a request. Take your brothers home."

"Mom, I'm not leaving this battlefield." I felt my throat tighten. Should we be distracting Sammy with an argument on the day she is supposed to die?

"Fine. I'll take them home. Just do not distract her, Sam. It's the sixteenth. I don't know when on the sixteenth it happens."

Sam looked to the sky. "It wasn't dark."

I looked up to the pitch black sky. "True but let's not take any chances."

"You're going to abandon your post to take us home," Donnie asked, crossing his arms.

"To keep you boys safe, yes," I replied. "Besides, I won't be leaving. I'll duplicate."

"You can take me home a million times. I'll keep coming back," Jay said, crossing his arms. He's usually not this brash in his defiance. He's more like Vlad. He loves his uncle but he learned it from Megan.

"Let the squirts stay," Megan replied. "They'll be fine, Dad. They're the strongest of all of us here. Maybe they can make a difference."

"But they've been there in my dreams. It's never changed anything!"

"Come on, Dad, they're just like us," Lilly replied. "If this had happened when I was ten, I'd be here too. They're going to inherit this; they should be here."

"This isn't a democracy," Sam declared, incredulously. "Donnie and Jay are our sons. When your father and I say for you to do something, we expect you to do it!"

"You can drag us back and waste precious time or you can accept our help and let us stay," Donnie declared, staring Sam and I both down.

They're only ten years old and this is so not the fight for them to get involved in but if I know my sons, I will waste more time fighting with them than we can spare. I looked to Sam. "No. Absolutely not! They are ten!"

"I know and believe me, if I thought I could change their minds, I'd be trying. We made them this way, though, honey. We expected them to stand for what's right. We can't expect them to stand for what's right and sit this fight out. Lilly is right. They're going to inherit this mess; forcing them to sit it out could only make things worse."

"What if we're so busy protecting them we miss an attack on Sammy," Sam asked, tears coming to her eyes. She grunted angrily, capturing every ghost by the shield in her vines. She put the squeeze on them.

"I don't need your protection," Sammy objected. "I'm doing fine, Mom."

"You're the only one we know we lose," Sam objected. "We're keeping an eye on everyone but you're the one we're worried about. We know something bad is supposed to happen to you."

"We could be on Sammy duty," Jay volunteered. "We're strong enough to back her up."

"Hey, I'm your big sister," Sammy protested. "I protect you, not the other way around."

"We protect each other," Mada stated. "I don't care who your parents are, how old you are or if you stole my boyfriend in college. I'm going to protect you if you're in trouble."

"Jeez, let it go, Mada," Pammy objected. I chuckled.

"Okay. You win, boys. Protect each other and if we say get out of here, you'd better listen. We'll retreat before we lose anyone. That was the whole point of the evacuation."

"We got you, Mom," Donnie nodded. The boys flanked Sammy. "You're safe now, Sammy."

"My heroes," Sammy said drily. Sammy done a handspring, kicking a ghost in the core. More ghosts were already showing up, even though Sam had just captured every one a few minutes ago. We're in this for the long run. Sammy returned to fighting.

"Are you sure about this," Danielle asked me.

"No," I admitted, "but what can I do?"

"That's up to you," Jazz replied.

"No matter what, the twins show up," D.J. replied. "It's still anyone's guess."

I released a sigh, wrapping a ghost in my ghost stinger. My mind was somewhere else as I sent that ghost back to the Ghost Zone. There was a part of me that wanted to get this over with but on the other hand, I wanted this to never end. Tomorrow, will I know where this all went wrong? I know Sammy won't give up. She knows she's an equal contributor to the family. There was no place for Lilly to tell Sammy what happened. When Sammy started getting curious, we sat everyone down. I don't think there was anything else we could have done. Hopefully, our work will pay off. If not, we'll find out sooner than I want to.

The End

**AN: I didn't leave it here to create this huge cliff hanger. I've said it before: this is canonical. Sammy's death is a pivotal time. As Danny said, it could go any which way. The last thing I needed to add was Donnie and Jay getting involved. No matter what, Danny always dreams of the twins getting involved. This is how they get there. As to whether Sammy survives or not, it's up to the timeline. So I didn't do this to give the readers a cliff hanger. I did this because Sammy's death is neither canonical nor alternate universe. It's just a shaky time in the time stream.**

**This may be the ending, but there are plenty more plot bunnies for me to experiment with. Of course, there is Eternity which is in Sam's POV, then there is Dimensions, a series of one shots that is in connection with this story. I will be publishing Dimensions tomorrow. I hope you will check out some of my other works :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has been with me through this story. It started out as a project that was never meant to be published—a hundred pages in a notebook—and now look at it. I have had a blast, guys, and you have made it worth it. I'd love to send a thank you out to ****PrincessBetty01****, ****Toothless20****, ****Cutegrly**** and ****Invisible0One****. You guys have sent in numerous reviews and I appreciated every one of them. Thank you so much! :) To everyone else who reviewed, I appreciate your words. The reviews truly made the fuss and fight worth it!**

**I hope to see you around!**

**Yours truly,**

**Team04Phantom**


End file.
